Bella, The Lioness
by BellaMadonna
Summary: Bella Cullen is a 159 yr old vampire; Edward Masen a 17 yr old human. Their love has existed through time. This story is PURE ROMANCE with a little something extra; A/U B&E-OOC Cullen vampires are same; They prove that True Love rises above all obstacles
1. Starting Over Again

**A/N: Well, here it is: My "EPIC" novel.**

**Honestly, I started out with just a little idea that nagged at the back of my mind, then as soon as soon as I started writing about it, I discovered that I had the next "War & Peace" on my hands.**

**This first chapter is written in third person, because it totally revolves around Bella alone, and it just didn't seem right to have her talking to herself, …. unless I want to make her bi-polar … which wouldn't be such a bad idea, maybe later… but I digress. Conversations will come later.**

**Also, I tend to get ideas for chapters from songs I listen to. So, usually, each chapter will have a song that fits what's happening at the time. The song for this chapter is:**

"_**Wake Me Up When September Ends"**_** – by Green Day**

**If you have that song, you might try listening to it in the background while you read this chapter. You'll see what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters, and she tries to keep them all to herself. But sometimes she forgets to lock the window, and late at night they sneak out to play. And I'm waiting there to help them get into trouble. Tonight, it's Bella's turn……. (maniacal laughter fills the air….. Muuuu-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…)**

**Okay, okay, enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1:

**Starting Over – Again!**

Forks, Washington, September, 2005

Rain spattered against the window as Isabella Whitlock Cullen gazed solemnly out at the cloudy, gray sky. Her beautiful brown eyes wandered aimlessly over the dismal view and she knew there was no way to see the moon, let alone the stars through that thick, misty covering.

Well, what did she expect? This was Forks, Washington, the rainiest spot in the continental United States. The weather tonight did nothing to help pull her out of her doldrums.

Another house, another school, another night spent alone, and tomorrow would be another first day in another new school. Would the monotony never end!

Bella shook herself mentally and released a pent-up sigh as her hand moved automatically to tuck a wayward strand of her luscious, long, mahogany brown hair behind her ear.

She knew she should be counting her blessings. Suppressing a small shutter, she acknowledged to herself that the alternative to all this repetitive newness was much too bleak to fathom. She just wished sometimes the boredom wasn't so entrenched in her lifestyle.

Tomorrow she would begin school, again, as a sophomore. This would make her twelfth sophomore year in high school.

She knew it was necessary. The younger she and her siblings started out in a new place, the longer they could stay there. Usually they could stay at least seven years, if they started out young enough. But that still didn't make it any easier to accept.

A bright note was that in three years she could enroll in another institute of higher learning. This time she really had her heart set on Julliard. Music was her passion. She loved it and it seemed to love her in return.

She already had degrees in Music from Dartmouth and Dance from Sarah Lawrence; Medical degrees from Harvard and Johns Hopkins; a Law degree from Princeton; and had just completed a dual-degree in English Literature and Art History at Cambridge University in England.

I guess you could say she had a well-rounded education. She was the quintessential, perennial student. She laughed silently to herself thinking that education was one thing that little Bella Cullen was really good at.

As she pondered on how to fill another long, dark night, she considered working on her language skills. She wasn't quite fluent in Flemish yet, and she really had been wanting to learn Aramaic since seeing Passion of the Christ.

She was already fluent in Spanish, Italian, German, French, Portuguese, Swedish, Japanese, Mandarin, and a dozen other languages. She had finally surpassed even Carlisle in the number she now spoke. That's what happened when you had a lot of time to kill.

Her other option to fill the night was to spend it with her dependable, true friend. The expression on her beautiful, pale, flawless face softened and a dreamy look entered her eyes.

The one friend that never let her down and never grew tired of her company, no matter what kind of mood she was in - Her beloved piano. Rosalie often jokingly told her she would never find a husband because she was already married to her piano.

How true, how true. Her piano was the one thing she could count on to never let her down.

Her liquid brown eyes moved from the view out the window to focus on the view inside her new room, actually her old room, just refurnished as per Esme.

Her face, still soft from her previous thoughts, changed to a slightly pensive look as she let the memories wash over her. She really did love this house. Of all the residences her parents owned, this one was her favorite.

Had it really been seventy years since they had last lived here? Maybe she loved it so much because it reminded her of another time and place from long ago.

A time she had nearly forgotten. The huge, white, three-story plantation-styled home was so like those she remembered from her childhood in the South.

Her face showed the wistfulness she felt at what could have been, what should have been, and what could never be.

The memories had faded somewhat through the years, but had never been completely erased from her mind. A tiny smile fleeted across her lips as her thoughts drifted back.

She never wanted to forget those days of her early childhood in Atlanta, nor the beautiful, chocolate-brown eyes of her mother, the hearty laugh of her father or the true love she had witnessed between the two.

She never wanted to forget the warm and sometimes mischievous smile of her brother, Jasper. She NEVER wanted to forget those wonderful, bright things from her childhood, even if they did belong in a lost place and time.

Certain things from that time in her life were best left forgotten, but not her family memories.

At least, she no longer had to live on memories of her wonderful brother. She had been reunited with his warm smile. Just the thought brought a brilliant smile to her face.

As she remembered their reunion, she wondered how she had survived so long thinking she would never see his handsome face again. But, like a miracle, he had returned, literally returned from the dead, so she did have something tangible to cling to from her youth.

If she could have cried, she was sure tears would have been streaming down her face at the memory.

Slowly she arose from her seat at the window, and walked from her room, her movements displaying an effortless grace.

Shaking her head slightly to dispel the musings from the past, Bella thought of her current life situation. For the most part, she was content with her life. The only thing that really bothered her about her life was the constant need to start over again.

And in the last decade or so, the nights just seemed to get longer and longer.

She sometimes longed for someone to spend the time with, someone she could just be herself with, someone she didn't have to be careful around, someone she didn't have to play a part around.

Someone like… Bella's eyes lost focus as her mind again slipped into the past. She drew herself up sharply, shook her head forcefully and willed that area of her memory to close. No, she refused to go there. That place only brought pain.

Carlisle and Esme knew she needed someone, but were hesitant to make suggestions or nudge her in any certain direction, albeit they did keep their eyes open for a suitable mate.

Just the word – mate – caused Bella to cringe on the inside. It made her feel as if she were some prize animal at the zoo that needed, well for lack of a better word, a mate.

She didn't want a mate, she wanted the love of her life. The kind of love her biological parents had found in each other.

Finding such love was another story. She had come close to finding that love once, had been tempted to take that chance at love. But she had discovered just how fleeting that chance could be. In the twinkling of an eye, it could vanish, never to be found again.

Again, she forced the memory back to the depths of her mind. She didn't allow herself to dwell on that thought anymore. It was stubbornly tamped down, hidden deep in her memories, and seldom allowed to surface, however briefly.

Her aimless strolling had brought her to the curved staircase leading to the front foyer, and she gracefully descended to the main floor. She was quite alone in this part of the house.

As was their routine, the rest of her family had retired to their rooms shortly after midnight. The ensuing hours were always the loneliest time of the day for Bella.

All the members of her wonderful, loving, family had someone with which to spend these dark hours of the day. Her parents, adoptive parents if you wanted to get technical, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, had been together for more than eighty years, and loved each other more today than their wedding day.

Her brother, fun-loving, easy going Emmett, had been rescued from a bear attack by his true love, her sister, Rosalie, truly the most beautiful woman Bella had ever seen. Alas, yes, they were adoptive siblings, too, but just as dear as if related by blood.

Her lips quirked up in a smile at the unintended pun. Emmett and Rosalie had been together nearly seventy years, and their love continued to grow.

Her true, by-blood brother, Jasper, and his vivacious, pixie of a wife, Alice, completed her family. Jasper had been "found" by Alice, following a vision that led her to him.

Jasper was the love of Alice's life, as she was to him. Another vision had led the two of them to seek out Carlisle and our family. Alice had seen that she and Jasper belonged with us. She had seen that we needed each other to be complete.

Jasper, dear Jasper, Bella's real-life brother, the one she had thought to be dead since 1864, was here. They had been reunited nearly fifty-five years ago, through the wonderful gift that was Alice.

As Bella wandered through the silent house, she again contemplated her options for the night.

She didn't need to hunt, her thirst was satisfied for the moment. Carlisle always had the family hunt for an entire week before starting school in a new place. "Just in case you meet someone especially appetizing, you will be able to resist," he had said, only partly jokingly.

Unlike others of their kind, Carlisle and his family fed only on animals, never humans, who were their natural prey. They chose instead to control their thirst and live among the humans as they had before their transformations.

She was so glad that Carlisle had chosen this lifestyle. She hated the thought of living life as a monster. She had seen it so many times in others of their kind during her long life.

Without conscious effort, Bella had gravitated to her piano.

It was a beautiful, white grand piano that had been delivered and set up last week. Dear Esme, she thought of everything.

The piano sat on a special raised area in the conservatory, the conservatory that Esme had had built onto the house especially to house Bella's piano and extensive music collection.

One corner of the area was also designated as a dance studio, exclusively for Bella's use. The entire family knew what music meant to her, and they each got a special enjoyment from listening to her play or watching her dance. So, in a way, this room was the gift that just kept on giving.

As she sat down on the white, velvet upholstered, bench, Bella reached out her hand to the remote control that turned on the recording device that was connected to her piano. She knew she did her best composing in these wee, small hours of the morning, but she seldom remembered her compositions afterward. The soothing music seemed to put her into a trance-like state where her music seemed to take her over.

As Bella forced all thought from her mind, she let her fingers fall naturally on the keys. Without any conscious effort on her part, the music just seemed to flow from her alabaster fingertips.

The music was a part of her, and her emotions were evident in each note. As she played, her mind began to drift to another place and another time.

She seldom let herself think of her past life. Some things were best kept silent and in the past.

She still didn't completely understand why this memory was so strong. Most others of her life before her transformation, except those of her mother, father and Jasper, were fading away. She stubbornly refused to lose the memories of them.

But this memory she would not have missed had it simply disappeared. Carlisle had a theory that because this time had been so traumatic for her, that nothing would ever wipe it completely from her memory. She did succeed in keeping it, along with other painful memories from her past, deeply buried most of the time.

But somehow, the atmosphere of this night just seemed to make it impossible for her mind not to drift away, to 1864, and Savannah, Georgia.

*******

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well, what did you think? (the author asks in a small voice)

**If you liked it and you want to find out what happened in Savannah, please come back for the next chapter. I know it's hokey to ask, but PLEASE give me a review. **

**I honestly don't know if this story is any good or not, so your input would really be appreciated. Let me know if you like the concept of Bella being the vampire. I promise I have some surprises in store as the story progresses. Just give the story a chance and stick with me. I hope that you will enjoy reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it.**

**May your dreams be filled with Edward!**

***** BM**


	2. All Is Lost, The End?

**A/N: Well, here it is the chapter about Savannah. Thank you all for coming back for more of the story. Please look over any little history mistakes I may have, I really tried to keep all the dates accurate. **

**Actually, this chapter started out in my mind much different than it ended up, but about a third of the way into it, Bella took over and led me in an entirely different direction than I had expected. I wonder if other authors have this happen to them. Oh, well, whatever.**

**The whole flashback sequence has actually turned into two chapters. I just felt this one had to end where it ended. I will finish the rest in a few days. I was just exhausted when I got to this point, and I figured you readers would need a break too. The angst was a little much.**

**So, here it is. Please don't forget to review, even if you don't like it. I'd still like to hear what you think.**

**My song choice for this chapter is:**

_"_**_No Bravery"_ – by James Blunt**

**If you haven't heard this song, download it. It's perfect for the feelings evoked by this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters, and she tries to keep them all to herself. So far, she's done a good job keeping Edward all locked up, but Bella found a way to escape her clutches again. And she came out to play. Let the fun begin ….. (again we hear maniacal laughter filling the air….. Muuuu-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…)**

**I know, I know, enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: All Is Lost – The End?

**BPOV**

**_Savannah, Georgia, Summer 1864_**

I loved my Aunt Laura and Uncle Jim. They were like a second set of parents to me, as they had no children and thought of me as their own.

Mother and Daddy sent me each year from Atlanta to spend the summer months with them in Savannah. Mother felt the sea air was good for me. I had always been a weak child, having suffered from Scarlet Fever as a toddler that had left me with a rheumatic heart as a consequence.

I didn't mind spending my summers here. I loved visiting with my aunt and uncle each year. I loved the smell of the sea in the air, and the constant breeze on the shore.

But this year, my routine summer visit became a search for shelter; shelter from the war that had come to the South.

That was the summer of my seventeenth year. For three long years we in the South had been at war with our brothers to the North, the Blue-coats, the Yankees.

Almost all our young men, my beloved brother Jasper among them, had gone off to fight for the Confederacy under the guidance of our wonderful General Robert E. Lee.

For the better part of that time, General Lee had kept most of the fighting to the North, thus protecting us.

But as the war waged on, northern generals began to ravage the South. General Sherman had his sights set on Atlanta. It was no longer safe for me to return home.

Savannah was a coastal city, and being on the coast, Mother and Daddy thought I would be safer here than trying to hide out in Atlanta.

I had always loved being near the beach and watching the ocean as the waves rolled onto the shore. I just never tired of the wonder that was the ocean.

But this visit, I wasn't allowed to go down to the docks, even with Uncle Jim as an escort. It was much too dangerous to even be out of doors anytime of day to go anywhere. We were basically prisoners in our own home.

I had just taken my seat to practice my piano in the sitting room the day the letter came.

Getting any news about particular soldiers was slim at best, and it had taken nearly a year for the news to finally travel to Atlanta, and then to us in Savannah: The news that Jasper had gone missing while on a routine patrol with his fighting unit nearly a year before.

His rider less horse and bloody coat had been found near his patrol route. No report had come of any Yankees in the area, but the reports weren't always right.

Jasper was just too good a soldier to ever desert his men. At first he was presumed to have been captured, but now, he was presumed dead. They had not found his body, however. It was like he just disappeared off the face of the earth.

I mourned for days. I felt like a part of me had been ripped off and thrown away. I would never feel the same again.

Handsome, laughing, lovable Jasper, my dearest brother, was gone. He was only twenty-one years old, with so much to live for. I wondered how the world could continue to spin without him on it. I wondered how I could survive in a world without Jasper in it.

Time passed quickly that summer, and fall was soon upon us.

My eighteenth birthday, September 13, 1864, was a milestone in my life for two reasons: One, my doctors had doubted I would ever live to see this day as my heart did not work as it should; and two, that was the day we received news that Atlanta had fallen to Sherman on September 2nd, and the city was burned to the ground.

We had no word on my parents. I had no idea if they were alive or dead, but I felt an emptiness inside that I dared not try to identify. I knew in my heart that something was not quite right, something was terribly wrong in my world. I knew if something happened to my father, my mother could not live on without him.

A few weeks later we got the news – my parents were dead. They had both perished when the wagon they were fleeing the city in had overturned.

In an instant, they were gone.

I spent another week in mourning with Aunt Laura. We just held each other and cried; cried as if our entire world was falling apart.

In fact, it had fallen apart that day, the day I turned eighteen. First Jasper, then Atlanta, and now my wonderful, loving parents, were gone.

Nothing would ever be the same again.

All my life I had heard that when God closes a door, he opens a window. I discovered, through all the suffering I endured, my window.

I found that I possessed an inner strength, something I had never had to draw upon before, never knew I was capable of possessing.

I had to draw upon it now. Draw upon this strength to keep from drowning in the despair that threatened to overtake me and pull me under. I refused to let the despair win. My parents, my dear brother Jasper, would not want me to give up.

God had allowed me to outlive the time doctors had given me as a child, to outlive the family that was supposed to watch me die long before they ever did.

I refused to let the actions of war steal this wonderful gift of life from me without a fight.

I soon discovered this strength would bring me through many difficult times in the weeks and months to come. Never would I need strength more than I would need it in the months to come. Sheer determination and stubbornness would have to carry me through.

As the days turned into weeks that autumn, news soon came that Sherman was continuing his march to the sea and Savannah was his next target.

There was no where to go, no where to hide. There was basically nothing we could do to stop him. Most of our young men were already engaged in fighting elsewhere, with no time to come to our rescue.

We were trapped between Sherman and the sea, with no where to go!

On December 21, 1864, I remember the terrifying flight into the nearby woods as Uncle Jim forced Aunt Laura and me to flee and to hide.

We ran with only a couple of blankets to keep out the cold of the night and a few leftover food items and a canteen of water tossed quickly into a clean pillowcase.

We watched in terror from our hiding place as Sherman's men entered our part of the city. I remember Aunt Laura clutching me to her breast as we hid in the shallow hole my Uncle Jim had hastily carved into the dirt of the forest the day before and covered with brush.

I remember the fear that coursed through my body, as we lay there for the better part of two days without moving, waiting for the troops to move through.

Thank God our house was on the outer limits of the city, so when they finished their destruction, they moved on.

I remember the screams of the people, the blasts of gun shots fired, and the smell of the burning city.

I will never forget the smell, the stench, of the thick, black smoke. The purple of the night sky was lit up with a yellow-orange tint as the city burned.

Finally after two days in our self-imposed prison, slowly and cautiously Aunt Laura and I made our way out of our hiding hole.

At first our cramped legs refused to support our weight, and it took us several attempts before we were able to actually take a few steps. Once we could walk again, we went quickly to what was left of the house and out buildings.

We searched for Uncle Jim, hoping and praying he had escaped the carnage.

I can still remember Aunt Laura's screams as she found his body.

I don't remember much immediately after that, I think I just went numb. The human mind can only take so much grief before it shuts down and refuses to allow another hurtful thing to enter.

I'm not sure how long I just stood there as my aunt rocked the lifeless body of her dead husband. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours, I really didn't know for sure.

Finally, at last, my newly discovered inner strength kicked in. This mental form of self preservation that I had discovered I possessed just a few short months ago. This day, I needed it more than ever before.

I forced myself to be calm and think. Through sheer force of will, I commanded my mind to start up again. I had to protect Aunt Laura. I had to get us away from this place before the soldiers returned.

I remember bending down and putting my arms around my aunt, rocking her as if she was a small child, letting her pour out her grief and feel my presence.

I had to somehow make her understand that we had to leave. I finally had to force her to move. I placed my hands on her shoulders, looked her straight in the eye and practically shouted,

"Aunt Laura, we have to get out of here. Now! Do you understand me? Now!"

She slowly raised her grief-filled eyes to meet mine and I could see she was slowly losing herself. The grief was about to win, but I could see that she was trying to understand my words.

"I can't leave him, I just can't leave him," she cried, bending down once again and clinging to Uncle Jim's body, pleading with me through her eyes.

"I can't leave him, Bella, I can't, I can't," she moaned as fresh tears fell down her cheeks.

"We won't leave him, I promise, we won't leave him," I told her as I again struggled to get her too her feet.

She looked me in the eye, and I saw the pain and grief of the last several months etched in her face, suddenly looking much older than her forty-five years.

Her eyes searched my face for reassurance, and with what I know now was probably her last really lucid moment, she nodded her head that she understood. I think somewhere in her grief-stricken mind, she realized that I was the strong one now.

"We'll take him to our hole in the forest. We'll bury him there," I told her, trying to pacify her as best I could.

I honestly didn't think we could get him that far. I didn't think Aunt Laura would be much help in her current condition, and I knew I couldn't move his body alone.

But I was wrong. Two women, even one with a weak heart and one who is slowly grieving herself into oblivion, can work miracles if they work together. We found a way.

We rolled the body onto one of the blankets we had taken to our shelter two days ago. By each of us holding a corner, we managed to drag the body across the field and somehow got it into the hole.

We wrapped the blanket as securely as we could around Uncle Jim's body and used our hands to pull dirt down to cover him.

I walked to the nearby field to find stones to cover the grave, but I didn't have time to get very many. We did the best we could with our limited time, for I could hear the sounds of the soldiers and they sounded closer than before.

We had no time to lose, so I forced Aunt Laura to leave her husband of twenty-five years there in that shallow, unmarked grave and flee with me into the forest.

We walked and walked, throughout the remainder of that day, and rested in a hollow log that night. We dined on what was left of our food in the pillowcase, and some chestnuts I had found along the way. I knew Aunt Laura was barely hanging on. I had to force her to eat.

She never spoke another word to me. She didn't even have the strength to cry anymore. It was as if her body was slowly shutting down, just as her mind seemed to have already done.

We traveled as best we could, considering our inadequate food supply and Aunt Laura diminishing condition. We kept to the woods, for I didn't want to take a chance on traveling the roadways.

We walked each day as long as we had strength to put one foot in front of the other, stopping only to scavenge for food.

I knew I had to find help soon. I remember Uncle Jim speaking of a Rebel camp somewhere to the northwest of Savannah, near Augusta, but I didn't know the exact location. Oh, how I wished I had paid more attention to his random comments on the friendly troops in the area, but at the time, I hadn't really seen the need to know very much.

But now I didn't have time to doubt myself and dwell on coulda, woulda, shouldas. I had to find help fast.

I knew Aunt Laura was not going to be able to last much longer. I knew the pace I was forcing her to keep was slowly killing her. As it was, I had to practically carry her along as we walked, making it much more difficult to make any headway in our journey.

And to make matters worse, we were both growing weak from lack of food. We were sustaining ourselves on the few nuts and berries I was able to gather along our way. It kept us alive now, but I didn't know how much longer we could continue to survive on such meager fare.

I thanked God nightly that we were still south enough for the nights to be mild, even though it was late December.

Aunt Laura and I spent our Christmas Eve in those woods our second night out, alone and in the dark. I don't think either of us even remembered that it was Christmas.

Christmas Day was just another day to travel as far as we could toward the north, hoping to find the camp and help.

After six days I started to look for signs of civilization. We had been following a stream for the last couple of days, knowing that if we followed it, we would have to find someone sooner or later, and the stream provided a good guide map.

I stopped and studied the banks of the stream as it passed through a small clearing. The banks showed signs of hoof prints, so I knew someone had been here recently to water their horse. And ahead, half hidden by the overgrowth of weeds along the sides, I spotted a well-worn trail leading across the stream and back into the woods. People traveled this way.

I knew it would be too hard on Aunt Laura at this point to try to follow the trail to find help; she was already at the point of total exhaustion. I figured the next best thing would be to just wait and let someone come to us.

I headed back into the shelter of the forest and found a nice, soft mossy bed for Aunt Laura to rest, far back from the trail so she would go unnoticed by passersby. I tried to make her as comfortable as possible and covered her with the blanket. I left her there, sleeping, and moved closer to the edge of the woods, closer to the trail, found a good spot beside a large oak tree, settled myself down, and waited.

The time dragged by. Without me even noticing, my eyelids grew heavy, and I slipped into a fitful sleep.

I was awakened abruptly by the sound of hoof beats coming from the trail.

I suddenly realized that I was really much too close to the pathway, and would easily be spotted, especially from someone on horseback. But I discovered it was too late to scramble back and hide.

Much too late.

I had been seen.

Four men on horseback reined their mounts up and stopped a few yards from me.

I was really at a disadvantage, sitting on the ground like that. I knew my long brown hair was a tangled mess around my head, my hands and face smeared with dirt, and the skirts of my dress were torn in places where the brambles and bushes along our way had caught in the fabric.

I also knew I did not like the way these men were looking at me.

"Well, well, what have we got here?" spoken by the man closest to me.

He looked to be in his early to mid-twenties, was of medium height, muscular, and had dirty blond hair that fell over his crystal blue eyes. In any other circumstances, I might have thought him to be pleasing to the eye, but the leering expression on his face masked any handsomeness he might have possessed, giving his face a slightly evil appearance.

"Hey, Johnny, look what we've found here," he spoke over his shoulder to the man behind him.

"Yeah, James, looks like a late Christmas present to me," a laugh come from the throat of the man called Johnny, the expression on his face causing bile to rise in my throat.

"Well, it's a present you're gonna have to share," spoke one of the other men, laughing with the others while he watched me with an equally revolting expression.

I could feel the fear coursing through my veins, as I cautiously looked from one man to another.

I knew panic was clearly written on my face, but try as I might, I could not quell the horror in my mind from transferring to my expression.

My heart was beating so hard I thought it would literally explode out of my chest.

I tried to scramble to my feet, attempt to escape, but I had barely risen when the man called James grabbed my arm and pulled me roughly toward him.

My heart continued to beat erratically in my chest, beating much too fast and much too hard. I knew it was very close to failing.

Through my panic-stricken mind, I thought that this is it.

I had survived losing my family, my home, and now, I was going to lose my life on a lonely path through God only knew where, and I would have no one to miss me.

I would die alone.

The panic was causing my mind to shut down, to give up. But then the self-preservation kicked in.

I thought of Aunt Laura.

Who would take care of her if something happened to me? I had a reason to survive.

I would not go down without a fight. And if fighting didn't work, I vowed that I WOULD SURVIVE!

"I found her, I get her first," James said with a sneering smile on his face, transforming it into something truly vile.

As I looked at his face I knew I was looking at the face of evil personified. The devil himself would have been proud of James.

"Just make sure you leave enough for the rest of us," replied Johnny, licking his leering lips, and laughing with his comrades.

I was too frightened to scream; too frightened it would awaken Aunt Laura.

I was more afraid of what these filthy, scum-eating maggots would do to her, than what they planned to do to me.

I would survive, she would be destroyed.

I struggled with all my might to break James' grip on my arms, but he just released his grip to wrap one of his arms around my body, moving his other hand to wrap his dirty fingers around my jaw, forcing my face toward his, and covering my mouth with his evil lips.

I nearly gagged as he roughly shoved his tongue into my mouth, and without thinking, I bit down HARD!

I tasted his blood in my mouth an instant before he jerked back with a shout of surprise, and brought his fist around to hit me square on the jaw.

I staggered backward under the force of the blow, and realized that I was falling just a millisecond before my head hit the hard ground.

I struggled to remain conscious.

I couldn't fight if I was unconscious.

Through the grogginess seeping into my brain, I saw the four of them staring at me, vicious looks on their faces, and I watched as James approached me with murder in his eyes.

"You're gonna be sorry you did that, little missy…."

*********

**

* * *

**

A/N: I know, I know, terrible time to break it off, but you have to know this was so hard for me to write. I hate scenes like this, but I promise I had no idea the story was going in this direction until it just happened. But now it's there and I have to figure a way to go on…..

**If you like what you're reading, PLEASE REVIEW. Or if you don't like it, review anyway. I just like to know what you're thinking. It only takes a few seconds.**

**I promise to have the next chapter up in a few days. I won't leave you hanging for long. But just a hint…. No, Edward doesn't save her. Sorry.**

**Until next time, May your dreams be filled with Edward…..**

******BM**** **


	3. A New Beginning

**A/N: Well, in the words of the late Paul Harvey, here it is "the rest of the story." Well, the rest of Bella's background story, anyway.**

**My song inspiration for this chapter is:**

"_**You Found Me" by The Fray**_

**Disclaimer: ****Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters, and she tries to keep them all to herself. But, again, Bella sneaked out after midnight. And she got into TROUBLE, and Carlisle had to come rescue her … (maniacal laughter fills the air….. Muuuu-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…)**

**I know, I know, enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three – A New Beginning

Recap from chap 2:

_Through the grogginess seeping into my brain, I saw the four of them staring at me, vicious looks on their faces, and I watched as James approached me with murder in his eyes._

"_You're gonna be sorry you did that, little missy…."_

I knew this was it. I was going to die.

And from the look in James' eyes, it wouldn't be a quick, easy death.

He would make sure I suffered.

I watched in terror as James reached his hand down toward me, flinching automatically and covering my head with my arms, expecting another fist to my face.

However, he reached for the bodice of my dress, grabbed a handful of cloth at the neckline and ripped the fabric to the waist with one vicious tug.

I tried to roll over, to scramble to my feet, but I felt hands grabbing my arms, my legs, preventing my escape.

I was roughly thrown onto my back as the four men laughed, the sound of it causing me to retch, the sour taste of vomit entering my mouth.

James stood and I watched as his hand reached for his belt, as my skirt and petticoat were shoved up my legs.

Through my panic, I caught a slight movement from the corner of my eye.

There was no sound, but suddenly, unbelievably, James was being lifted off his feet and hurled into the air.

He crashed into a tree at least fifty feet away, falling to the ground with a resounding thud.

He did not move.

Then, one by one, each of the remaining three men received the same treatment, crashing into the trees before landing in various areas of the woods, each landing hard against the ground.

Not one of them made another move. I vaguely wondered, not really caring, if they were even still breathing.

My brain was still trying to cope with the fright, as I turned my head frantically, searching for the face of my rescuer, wanting to see him, wanting to make sure I was being rescued, not just trading one vile attacker for another.

His face slowly came into focus as he cautiously approached me, stopping ten feet from where I lay on the ground.

I saw his face as he looked serenely into my eyes. He was stunningly good looking. He had blonde hair that glinted in the waning light filtering through the trees.

I silently cursed the shadows of the trees that shielded his features from me. Nevertheless, I was still able to make out a strong, patrician nose, high cheekbones, a strong chin, and a kind mouth.

These all combined to make him the most attractive man I had ever seen, even better looking than Jasper.

His skin was pale, so pale he seemed to almost glow in the diminishing light. I couldn't take my eyes off him. It was as if I was mesmerized just by the sight of him.

"Hello. Please, do not be frightened. I will not hurt you. I promise."

His calm voice was like warm molasses and honey.

As my eyes continued to adjust to the waning light, I was finally able to focus on his eyes and found that they completed the picture, being the exact color of honey. A slight smile was on his lips.

I couldn't speak. I was still a little woozy from the fist to my jaw and the blow to my head when I fell.

For some reason I felt I could trust this man. I don't know why, heaven knew I had reason to distrust strangers, but I didn't feel fear when I looked into his eyes.

I felt contentment.

I felt safe.

I also suddenly realized that I was half naked.

I quickly tried to cover myself with the torn remnants of my dress bodice, tried to push my skirt down, color staining my cheeks as embarrassment washed over me.

He must have noticed my discomfort because he swiftly removed his coat and tossed it to me, taking care to keep his eyes glued to my face, I knew to prevent me further humiliation.

"Really, I will not hurt you. I want to help you." He said in that molasses and honey of a voice as he stepped closer, moving slowly so he wouldn't frighten me.

I still could not speak, but I took the coat he had tossed, and with shaking hands tried to wrap it around my shoulders.

Continuing carefully, he took another step toward me and said, "Please, I will not hurt you, I want to help. My name is Cullen, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Are you hurt badly?" he asked gently, his warm, honey eyes never leaving my face.

I couldn't speak. I just looked at him, the remnants of panic still in my eyes.

"May I examine your face and your head? I think you may have hit the ground pretty hard, and I know that fist hurt a lot."

How did he know James had hit me? Had he been close enough to see? I opened my mouth to ask these questions, but no sound came out. My throat still burned from my retching a few minutes ago.

My eyes met his and suddenly, all questions slipped quietly from my mind.

It completely slipped from my mind to dwell on how much he had seen or how he could have rescued me single-handedly from four attackers without receiving a scratch in return.

Something in his eyes had me mesmerized.

He slowly knelt by my side, but still he didn't try to touch me, giving me the option to allow him to examine my head. He extended his right hand out to me.

I dropped my eyes from their perusal of his face to look at the pale, marble-smooth skin of his outstretched hand hovering above me.

"Please, I promise, I will not hurt you. I just want to make sure you are alright," he continued to speak in that warm, honey-molasses voice, and I finally found my voice.

"Alright," I whispered, relief washing over me as I expended the breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Wonderful," he replied, moving cautiously so he could touch my face with his extended hand.

I felt his smooth, cold fingers gently come in contact with my throbbing jaw, as his eyes closely examined the fast appearing bruise.

"I do not think anything is broken," he said with an easy smile, "but you are going to have some bruising and I do not doubt some pain."

His hand moved lightly to the back of my head. Gingerly he felt the small lump that had formed at the back of my head.

"Well, you did not lose consciousness, so I do not think you have a concussion," again said with that warm smile and his eyes again meeting mine. "But you will probably have quite a headache to go with the pain in your jaw."

I felt his breath, as it wafted across my face. As I inhaled the scent, I realized that even his breath smelled sweet, like molasses and honey. I must be really hungry, I thought. Everything about this man reminds me of food.

He gracefully rose to his feet, and bent down to offer me a hand.

"Do you feel like standing?" he asked me, closely watching my face for any sign of pain, dizziness, or discomfort.

"Yes," I replied, placing my small hand onto his cool, pale white palm.

My fingers were encased in that cool grip, and I felt the skin. It felt as smooth as the marble it imitated, and the flesh under the skin was hard and cold, again like marble, or perhaps ice encased in skin.

Strange.

I looked at him and I knew he could see the questioning look in my eye, but he said nothing, and I didn't ask.

"What is your name?" he asked softly, after making sure I could stand without falling.

He gently moved his hands to help me settle the coat around my shoulders. I knew he was still trying really hard not to frighten me, as he moved his hand to my arm, only holding it lightly to give me some stability until I attained my balance.

"I-Isabella Whitlock." I stammered, surprised I could actually connect two words together.

"Well, Isabella, it is very nice to make your acquaintance."

He pronounced my name with a Spanish accent. It sounded so foreign and at the same time so beautiful.

Automatically, through force of habit, I extended my hand toward him. I had been brought up as a perfect southern lady, and it would be rude to ignore his greeting.

He smiled that perfect smile, this time I caught a glimpse of perfect, snow-white teeth, as he gently grasped my finger tips, and brought my hand to his lips, lightly brushing the tops of my fingers with his cold lips.

"Likewise, I am sure," I could feel a blush on my cheeks as I felt the blood rush to my face once more.

"And you said your name is Dr. Cullen?" I said, hoping I had remembered his name right. I had still been a little fuzzy-headed when he introduced himself and he looked really young to be a doctor.

"Yes, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, but, please, you may call me Carlisle" he answered. "I am on my way over to the soldier's camp, just over that ridge."

"Oh my goodness! We were that close to the camp?" I asked, incredulously, my wide eyes looking intently in the direction he indicated.

"Yes, it is a field hospital, actually. I am a doctor there. I am on night duty." He explained.

I knew he could not have failed to hear the relief in my voice and seen it in my eyes, because his next words asked, "Were you looking for the camp? Is that why you were out here on the trail alone?"

His eyes continued to search my face, looking at me questioningly.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "Oh, thank God!"

My relief and the events of the last ten minutes were beginning to wear on me. I sagged a little, and he reached out to support me with a hand on my upper arm.

Had all this happened in just that short a time span?

Yes, it had. I realized that no more than ten minutes could have passed from the time the highwaymen had accosted me until now.

It had seemed to last a lifetime.

"Who is with you?" Dr. Cullen asked, interrupting my racing thoughts.

"With me? Who said someone was with me?" I spoke rapidly and with residual fear entering my voice.

Some of the overprotectiveness I felt for my hidden aunt evident in my voice and showed on my face. I had to keep Aunt Laura safe!

"Well, you just said 'We were that close to the camp', so I am assuming you are not alone."

He voiced his conclusion, as his golden eyes searched my face and a gentle smile played around the corners of his mouth.

Well, wasn't he the logical one.

And a very good listener.

Well, he would have to be a good listener, being a doctor and all.

I decided right then and there that I had been right in believing I could trust this man. I just knew he was an honorable man.

"My aunt is with me," I confessed. "She is not well. We have been traveling for nearly a week, since Savannah fell."

"Since Savannah fell?" he asked incredulously, his eyebrows rising dramatically. "Are you telling me you have traveled here on foot from Savannah?"

"Yes," I answered.

"In a week?" I could here the disbelief in his voice.

"Yes," I answered again, this time with a hit of indignation in my voice. Did he think I was lying?

"Well, you are certainly one determined and amazing little girl," he said shaking his head and looking at me with renewed appreciation, "because you are nearly one-hundred miles from Savannah."

I just looked at him like he had suddenly sprouted another head, my mouth hanging slightly open.

"One. Hundred. Miles?" I tried desperately to get my mind around that statement.

Gaining my composure, I snapped at him "You must be mistaken, sir, or else you have mistaken me for a fool." What did he mean, one hundred miles? There was no way we could have traveled that far.

Could we?

"No, my dear child" he replied, shaking his head and looking at me incredulously, wonder evident in his voice. "I would never mistake you for a fool."

I just looked at him, my indignation still evident on my face, trying to ascertain if he was mocking me.

"You are telling me that you have traveled nearly one hundred miles through the forest, through possible enemy territory, with a sick aunt in tow, and arrived within one-half mile of a camp of which you had no idea the location," he was still speaking in a somewhat awestruck manner.

"No, Isabella, I would _never_ dare to mistake you for a fool. You, my dear child, are a _very special_ young lady," he stated, not bothering to disguise the note of appreciation tingeing his voice.

As he turned his head, I assumed to search for his horse, I heard him murmur, "Thank goodness I decided to go to work early today."

He spoke the last part to himself, not realizing I had heard his muttered remark.

Carlisle helped me collect my aunt, and lifted her gently onto the back of his horse. He helped me mount behind her, quieting my protests by telling me that I would need to hold her in the saddle and keep her from falling off.

"What about them," I asked, indicating the four men lying on the ground nearby, the disgust and contempt for them evident on my face.

They still had not moved.

"Are they dead," I asked, not really caring if they were.

"No," Carlisle answered simply, and again I thought I heard him mutter under his breath, so low I wasn't sure I heard correctly, "not yet."

Well, fine with me, I thought, though I didn't voice my opinion. I just turned my head and tried to forget them.

As he had said earlier, it was less than a half-mile walk to the camp.

I watched Carlisle closely as we walked along, him leading his horse carrying my aunt and me. I was surprised at how easy it was for me to allow myself to become familiar enough with him to think of him in a first-name basis. I was usually quite shy with strangers.

But Carlisle didn't seem to be a stranger.

Just a friend I had not met before.

We arrived at the medical camp as the last of the evening light was fading from the sky, as the moon took her place in the night sky.

I knew I would never be able to thank Carlisle enough for his kindness to my aunt and myself over the next few weeks.

Even though he allowed us to stay with him, my dear Aunt Laura never recovered. Eventually, she simply refused to eat, and I watched in helplessness as she slowly gave up and eventually passed away.

I allowed myself to mourn the loss of my last blood relative.

I had no one else in this world.

I had no where to go.

Again, Carlisle came to my rescue, offering me a position as his nurse, and a home to go with it, which I gladly accepted.

Carlisle was always the epitome of a southern gentleman.

He never once acted in any way other than as a father, or perhaps an older brother, toward me.

He took care of me and I knew he grew to love me as I did him. Not a romantic kind of love, but the love a father feels for a daughter, or a brother for a sister.

He was my best friend.

If I thought his habit of staying up all night and never seeming to sleep, was strange, I never voiced my thoughts.

If I thought it was strange that he never joined me for meals, I never asked him about it.

If I thought it was strange that he went hunting at least once a week, but never brought home any game, I never brought it up.

If I noticed that he never went outside in the sunlight, I never questioned him.

Honestly, it never seemed important. I just accepted it as a part of who he was, the fact that he liked to keep a part of himself private, that was okay with me.

I preferred to keep some things about myself private, too. I didn't care to answer too many questions either.

Questions brought thought; thought brought memories; memories brought pain.

It was simply another means of self preservation. Don't ask, don't tell. Carlisle understood.

I told Carlisle about my heart condition. He was even more amazed by my trek from Savannah upon hearing that I had a rheumatic heart.

He didn't seem surprised, though, when I admitted to the problem. He just said, "Well, that figures. Nothing about you surprises me anymore, little one," giving me one of his wide smiles, showing his perfect, white teeth and shaking his head.

Carlisle worked as a doctor and I did my best to learn to be a good nurse.

We were together at the camp, attending the sick, when we heard the news that General Lee had surrendered at Appomattox Courthouse in April, 1865.

The war was over.

The South had lost.

That day was the last time I remember crying. I cried one last time for all I had lost.

Everything was gone.

Everything was lost.

Forever.

A few weeks later, after packing the last of the recovering wounded up and sending them home, Carlisle and I moved from Georgia to Baltimore, Maryland. We settled in a house near the ocean, and I fell in love with the place.

I soon adopted the surname Cullen, and the persona of being Carlisle's sister, simply to keep the gossip down. We couldn't have the town folk whispering about the new doctor and "that woman" who lived with him, and neither of us wanted people to think I was his wife. Our relationship wasn't like that.

No, we didn't want unnecessary speculation, so it was easier for me to pretend to be his sister.

We worked together throughout the remainder of the spring, and most of the summer.

It was in late August, 1865, when I came down with the fever. I had contracted measles.

Normally people had the disease in early childhood, and most, but not all, were able to ward off the disease.

I, on the other hand, contracted it as an eighteen-year-old with a heart condition, and it wasn't so easy for me to fight it off. The fever exacerbated my heart condition, and through the combination, my health began to fail rapidly.

Carlisle did everything he knew to help me, to save me, but my poor, overworked heart, just couldn't hold out.

That's when Carlisle came to me with a confession.

He told me his story.

I was lying in my bed, in my room toward the back of our house in Baltimore. The beautiful room I had chosen because I had a view of the ocean if I stood on tiptoe on my balcony.

I knew I would never walk out of this room. I knew my end was near.

Late on the night of September 3, 1865, ten days before my nineteenth birthday, Carlisle came to me, taking a seat at my bedside. He took my pale, small hand in his hard, cold one, and began to speak to me of his life.

I had never asked him anything about his past, feeling it was private and he would tell me if he wanted me to know.

Now he told me the entire story.

I lay, so weak I had trouble concentrating on what he said, as he told me how he was born in London, England, in 1640.

Did he say _1640? _I thought, thinking I must be mistaken. He probably said _1840. _He definitely could not be_ two hundred twenty-five years old._

I listened as he told me the most amazing story I had ever heard. How he was attacked in the streets of London after hunting vampires one night.

There were _vampires in London? _I thought, trying to come to grips, in my weakened condition, with what he was saying.

"I was bitten," he told me, "and left for dead. But I did not die."

He told me how he had crawled into a potato bin, and remained there for three days as the transformation took place.

When he was finally able to emerge, he was a different creature.

A creature whose life was sustained by the blood of other living creatures.

"I am a vampire."

I heard his voice, but I couldn't really comprehend what he said.

He was a _vampire? _

_He_ was a _vampire? _

_HE WAS A VAMPIRE!_

I felt as if my weak mind couldn't be hearing correctly.

My loving, foster father/brother, was a mythological creature, a bloodsucker, an immortal creature with no soul?

No, not my pure, sweet, savior, my best friend.

What was he saying….

I just couldn't take it in.

"No, No, NO!!" I was too horrified to even cry.

Carlisle held me gently as I tried to wrap my mind around what he was telling me. And why was he telling me this now?

Why tell me when he and I both knew I had only days, perhaps only hours, left on this earth. Why now?

So I asked him. "Carlisle, why are telling me these lies? Why are you doing this to me, why now?" I asked, thinking I was shouting, but I was so weak, my voice was really no more than a whisper.

"Oh, my sweet little Isabella," he answered, pain evident in every word. "I am not lying to you. I am finally telling you the truth."

His eyes were tortured as his gaze caught and held mine.

I could see the truth in his warm, liquid, brown eyes, today much darker than their normal pale, honey gold.

"You have been so good to me. You have never questioned my actions, although I know to you they seemed strange and not quite right." He continued in a gentle voice, as if speaking to a child,

"I know you have wondered why I never eat with you, why I never sleep, wondered why I never have anything to show from my weekly hunting trips. I know you wonder why I never go out in the sunlight, why my skin is hard and cold. I know you have wondered how I was able to defeat four men to save you that night on the road. You have never asked, and I can not tell you what it meant to me to have you trust me so completely. I never want to lose that trust."

He held my face between his cool fingers as he stared intently into my eyes. "Do you trust me now?" he asked, searching my eyes for the answer.

"Of course I do, Carlisle," I answered. "I trust you with my life. I always have."

He could see the truth of my statement in my face. I had never lied to him and I never would.

"My dear, dear, sweet little Isabella," he whispered softly, placing his cold lips to my forehead, and leaving a sweet, chaste kiss there. "You know I would never lie to you."

He took a deep breath, seeming to come to some kind of conclusion.

"Dear Isabella, you have to realize that this fever is taking you down, do you not?" he questioned me, pulling back slightly so he could concentrate his gaze again on my eyes.

"Yes," I answered him. I knew I would not recover this time.

He took another deep breath before continuing, "It does not have to end this way, Isabella. You do not have to die this way." His eyes never left mine.

"You can become like me. You can live forever, as I will."

I looked at him intently, not fully understanding what he was telling me. "How can I live? My heart is dying." I just didn't understand, and my confusion was evident in my voice.

"I can transform you into a creature like me," he said, closing his eyes as he realized what he had offered me.

"I know it is a vile, terrible thing to offer," he whispered, "a fate perhaps worse than death, but Isabella, I just can not bear to watch you just die, to cease to exist in this world. You are too pure, too good, too strong of will and mind to be allowed to just cease to exist. I can not bear to even think of it."

His expression was of a man in pure torture, as he brought his fist to his mouth, his eyes still closed tightly.

"I do not want to lose you. I love you as a daughter, as a sister," he spoke in an agonized voice. "I have been alone for so long, I do not want to lose you now. I know you have no one in this world either, and we could be good for each other."

I could hear the dry sobs in his voice. He was a man slowly dying inside, just as surely as I was.

"What are you saying, Carlisle. How can you save me?" I watched as his eyes opened slowly, and focused once again on me.

"I can use my venom to transform you. You can become a vampire," he stated, trying to control the sobs still coming from his throat. "The process would be excruciating for you, but would be over in three days, and you would be like me."

I rolled his words around in my mind – _venom?_ – before I carefully spoke. "How will you do this?" I asked, already making up my mind.

That new-found self preservation of mine kicking in, even in my weakened condition.

"Can you really keep me from dying?" I searched his face intently, searching for the answer and finding it when he replied.

"I would have to bite you, inject my venom directly into your blood stream. The transformation would begin immediately, the pain will be unbearable, but in three days the pain will be gone and the transformation will be complete," he stated matter-of-factly, the doctor in him coming out.

"Once you awake, you will have the blood thirst on you. You will have to feed, almost immediately," he spoke quickly, wanting to give me as much information as possible in as short a time as possible.

"I will be here to help you. I will help you learn to hunt, learn to be around humans without succumbing to the urge to kill, learn to use the natural gifts that come with this change. I will be here to help you all along the changes you will face." His voice was filling with a quiet excitement, as he thought of all the new things he could show me.

"What is blood thirst," I asked, not really wanting to know the answer, but it was the one thing that was sticking in my mind.

"When you are first transformed, you will have a thirst for blood that is stronger than any other feeling you have ever experienced as a human. You will need it, like you need air now. You will not be able to function unless you get it, unless you feed your thirst. Your thirst for blood. _Human blood_."

He didn't bother to sugar coat the message.

I looked at him, horror clearly evident in my eyes.

"_Human blood!"_ I whispered, my eyes wide,

"But you do not drink human blood, do you?"

I begged him, pleading with my eyes.

"Please do not tell me you kill people. No, you do not, I know you do not," I stated stubbornly, my hands grabbed at his shirt, wanting him to tell me, reassure me, that he was not a monster.

"No," he said, wrapping me in his arms, "of course I do not kill people."

I felt his lips brush the top of my head. "No, Isabella, you know I only hunt animals, I do not kill humans."

I relaxed as he stroked my hair, rocking me gently as I tried to control my panic.

"But when you change me, I will have to hunt _humans_?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes, as I looked at him, despair showing clearly on my face.

"No, my dear, no, you will not have to hunt humans," he reassured me. "You will WANT to hunt humans, but I will teach you to hunt animals instead."

"You can do that? You can teach me to not be a monster?" I pleaded.

Suddenly, we looked at each other and realized we had spoken as if it was already decided.

I would be changed.

And then I realized, I had decided.

I didn't want to die of this fever.

I still had so much life to see.

I wanted to be changed.

"Carlisle, I want you to change me. I want to become like you." I spoke from my heart.

He knew it. He knew that I was making a decision based on what I wanted, I had a choice, and I was making it.

I wanted to survive.

He just looked at me, judging my decision by what he could see in my eyes.

I could feel my strength waning. The last few minutes had cost me a lot of my remaining energy.

But still, I had enough left to give him a smile, and say, "Wait and see. I bet I can control my thirst. I do not think I will be blood crazy like the others." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Wait and see. Remember what I say."

"Isabella, we do not have much time. Your strength is going fast, your heartbeat is getting weaker even as we speak," he told me, not wanting to rush me, but knowing our time was short.

"Are you really sure this is what you want?" he questioned me one last time.

"Yes, Carlisle, this is what I really want," I replied, looking at him one last time, before I closed my eyes.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his mouth a mere inch from my right ear, as he bent over me.

"Yes," I replied, and I felt him move his mouth over my throat, almost like a kiss, directly under my right ear, and I felt the sting of his teeth as he bit into my flesh.

I could feel the venom enter my bloodstream.

It felt as if someone had place a red-hot poker to my neck.

I screamed as I felt the venom spread, moving from my neck, to my shoulder, up to my face and down my body, until my entire body was on fire.

I felt as if I had been tossed into the lake of fire the preachers back home had warned us about on Sundays.

I wanted to scream, and scream, and scream, as if screaming would bring some form of relief.

But no relief came.

The burning continued.

Eventually, somewhere under the burning pain, I realized that screaming wasn't helping, so I determined to turn it off.

Somewhere I found the strength to stop screaming. It didn't help the pain, but somehow it gave me a tiny bit of satisfaction that I still had some kind of control over what was happening to me.

I experienced every sort of pain imaginable for a human being to experience.

I felt like I was Joan of Arc being burned at the stake.

I felt as if I had been skinned alive.

I felt like I was being boiled in oil.

Every pain possible to feel, I felt now.

There was no waning, the pain was constant. And that constancy of the pain was finally how I was able to survive it.

In the part of my mind that I had kept open to me, to my thoughts, I concluded that at least the pain couldn't get any worse.

It was at the very top level of pain, so I had experienced and survived the worst of it.

I would get through this.

I would survive!

With the part of my mind that still belonged to me, that hadn't been conquered by the pain, I tried to concentrate on the little things going on around me: The ticking of the clock in the hall; The creaking sounds houses make as they settle; The sound of Carlisle's breathing as he sat by my bedside, never moving, just sitting there as he watched over me.

I had no idea how long I had been in this pain.

It was funny how time had ceased to matter.

Whether I had this pain for one second, one minute, one hour, one day, or one hundred years, the pain would still be the same.

Practically unbearable.

Yes, practically unbearable, but not totally unbearable, because I was able to bear it.

This was my little victory over the pain.

It kept up its good fight, but I kept up my fight, too.

Neither of us was going to give in, the winner would simply be the one left standing at the end.

I knew that would be me.

That's when I felt the change.

It happened first in my right hand, in my fingertips actually. The pain was fading.

I then felt the difference in my left hand, in the fingers, and then in both hands themselves.

I felt the pain waning in my toes, then my feet, and slowly, in my arms and legs.

Ever so slowly, the pain retreated from my extremities, and concentrated itself in my torso.

Then it finally remained only in my chest.

My poor little heart was still trying its best to beat, but I knew it was tired.

It was beating so fast, as if it wanted to beat a lifetime of beats in the few minutes it had left.

I felt sad for my poor, tired little heart. It had lived a rough life. It was now time for it to rest.

And just like that….

It stopped.

Everything was still.

I lay on the bed, now in no pain, and feeling wonderful. I didn't know if that was because I actually felt good, or if it was because the pain was finally gone.

I heard Carlisle stir beside me as he rose from his seat and stood by my bedside.

He had heard the last beat of my heart, with that wonderful vampire hearing. He knew the transformation process was complete.

"Isabella, can you hear me?" he asked softly. "Can you open your eyes?"

I knew he was waiting for me to open my eyes, and as I did, the wonders of a new world appeared to me.

Everything looked the same, yet different somehow.

I could see minute things, like the curtains at the window. Not only could I see the curtains, I could see each individual thread that made up the fabric.

I could see a lady bug in the far corner of the room. Not only see the lady bug, but I could actually count the black spots on its orange body.

I could see the dust in the air.

I could see the spectrum of the sunlight, all eight colors.

I turned to look at Carlisle. I could see Carlisle. Really see him for the first time. I had thought him handsome, but nothing compared to what I saw now. He was like a god stepped down from Mount Olympus.

He reached for my hand, and I put mine in his, allowing him to help me stand. I felt wonderful. I had a burning in my throat, like I hadn't had a drink in months, but I would worry about that later. Now I wanted to explore the rest of the world. I wanted to ask Carlisle a million questions.

"Isabella, how do you feel," he asked as he watched me look about the room in wonder. "Do you need to hunt?"

Until he had mentioned hunt, and inadvertently, blood, I had been in control of my burning throat. But at the mention, I though my throat would burn through to the outside of my neck if I didn't slake the thirst somehow.

But I didn't want to go hunting now.

I wanted to talk to Carlisle. I had so many questions.

So I closed my eyes for a moment and pulled myself together and said, "No, not right now. I want to talk to you first."

He looked at me, puzzlement evident on his face. "You mean, you don't need to hunt?"

"Well, every time you mention it, I think I will go crazy if I don't, but give me a minute, and I will have it under control," I replied, as I closed my eyes and willed the thirst once more to abate.

"How are you doing that?" Carlisle was clearly amazed at what I was doing. "How are you controlling your thirst? You are a newborn. You should be crazed with the blood thirst by now." Clearly, Carlisle had not been expecting this reaction from me.

"Well, if you will remember, I bet you I would be able to control myself, before you changed me," I reminded, and mischievous smile coming to my lips as I looked at him.

He just looked incredulous and smiled at me. "Well, that you did, my dear Isabella, that you did. And, I guess I really should have expected this. You have _never_ ceased to amaze me. Why should this be any different."

We talked for the next three days without letting up.

I found I no longer needed sleep.

I could run, faster than I had ever believed possible, and never grew tired.

I could jump, climb, swim, do _anything_ I wanted, and do it one hundred times better than I had ever dreamed of being able to do it.

I looked forward to discovering each and everything I could do now.

But I also had to feed. So we also hunted, because I was able to hold out only so long before the thirst had to be fed.

But I still didn't feel the lust for blood that Carlisle said most newborns were afflicted with, sometimes for years after their transformation.

I also discovered I was able to resist the smell of human blood after only a few weeks of systemized training by Carlisle.

I don't think he was able to look at me any time during those first few months without the look of amazement crossing his face.

Dear Carlisle …..

My thoughts slowly came back to the present, and I was conscious of my fingers on the piano, and that much time had passed. I slowly lifted my fingers from the keys and reached for the remote to stop the recording. I looked forward to hearing the music that had come out of that little trip down memory lane.

I think I will name the composition "Dear Carlisle", because he was my inspiration.

I looked at the clock on the wall: 5:49 am. The night was nearly gone. Time to shower, dress, and face another first day of school.

Suddenly I was a few weeks shy of being sixteen again, and it was Sophomore year in high school, again, I thought sarcastically, as a wry little smile crossed my lips …..

Oh Joy!

**

* * *

**

A/N – Thanks so much for reading my story. I know this was a long chapter, but I wanted to get through this part so we could move on to the good stuff!

I PROMISE that the next chapters will be much lighter. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice will finally make appearances. And yes, the one, the only, Twilight-God Edward will make a cameo soon. But you just had to know Bella's background before we could move forward.

**Also, look for a "Dancing With The Stars" moment coming up in a few chapters with none other than Bella and Emmett. I have it all planned out in my head, if I can just get it down on (digital) paper.**

**Please review. I have had A LOT OF HITS for this story, but so few reviews. I would really like to know what you think.**

**I would hate to take Emmett hostage in order to get a review, but if I have to, I will. I have handcuffs, and I'm not afraid to use them…..**

**Just Kidding. But please review.**

****** BM ******


	4. 159 Candles

**A/N: Finally, we've told Bella's background story. Now, we can move on into the present. However, we will be delving more into her past in future chapters. Our Miss Bella hasn't had such a pure past as you might believe.**

**My song inspiration for this chapter is:**

"_**Sweet Sixteen" by Hilary Duff**_

**Now, before you go all ballistic and think all manner of bad things about me for picking a Hilary Duff song, please take a listen. It works PERFECTLY for this chapter. If you want to listen to the song, but not buy it, a link to a free web radio is on my profile.**

**By the way, Edward finally makes a cameo appearance in this chapter. OH BOY!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters, and she tries to keep them all to herself. But she really got sloppy and the whole gang got out, and we had so much fun. Even Edward escaped for a few minutes (sighhhh) … **

**(Ohhhhh, Edddwaaard….. no laughter this time, just lots of moaning and groaning, OH YEAH!!) **

**I know, I know, enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four – 159 Candles

By 6:15am on this first day of school, I was stepping into my shower. I closed my eyes and let the feel of the water on my sensitive skin calm away the tension between my shoulder blades. I hadn't even realized that the muscles were bunched in knots, until I totally relaxed under the brisk spray.

I really enjoy being a vampire, and I enjoyed nearly every aspect of this lifestyle, with only the drawback of needing to feed on blood at least once a week. I loved the fact that I now had grace and beauty, whereas in the past I had been somewhat clumsy and weak of body, and had considered myself to be pleasant to look at, but far from possessing any true beauty. I wasn't being conceited when I admitted that I looked good. The transformation had left my weak human body toned and svelte. The skin on my face and body was completely flawless. I smiled at the thought that there were no worries about blemishes for this 158-year-old teenager.

My hair was lustrous and almost never needed more than a quick brushing to look good all day. My features had been honed by my change into the epitome of beauty. Every feature was perfect.

My eyes, however, were a curious oddity to myself and the rest of my vampire family, especially to Carlisle. Where all their eyes had changed from their natural color to a blood-red after their change, and eventually to a golden brown, my eyes had never ceased to be anything other than the color of melted milk chocolate.

I had once asked Carlisle why my eyes had never turned the golden brown of the rest of the family. Why had my eyes remained their original liquid-brown color? Carlisle had a theory. He theorized that as I had never succumbed to the blood lust of a new born, that I had had control over my thirst from the first day of my transformation, my eyes had never completely been overtaken by the blood lust and lost their original color. And later, as I fed only on the blood of animals and never the blood of humans, the natural brown had remained dominant and had in turn only been enhanced by my altered diet.

My very favorite thing about being a vampire was the gift I had that set me apart from others of our kind. I still remembered the look of shock on little Jane's face as she realized her mind games had no effect on me. Aro had been most intrigued and had _really_ wanted me to stay with the Volturi, the reigning leaders of the vampire world and keepers of our secret. I had politely declined his invitation, much to his chagrin.

Carlisle had later explained to me that many vampires had gifts, special powers that were brought over from their human lives and enhanced by the transformation process. Jane could manipulate the mind of others, making them feel intense pain, when there was no outside cause for such pain. Jane's brother Alec could cause complete sensory deprivation in his victims, making him very valuable to the Volturi. Others had different powers, each unique in its own way. Seldom, if ever, did two vampires possess exactly the same power, and most vampires had no special gift at all.

He believed that my ability to control my emotions and tap into an inner strength while human had transferred over with me into my vampire existence, becoming much stronger with the change. My mind was now strong enough to ward off any invasion from any outside source and he encouraged me to explore my abilities and learn to control my gift.

We had discovered, after they found us, that Jasper could manipulate the emotions of those around him, while Alice possessed the ability to predict the future. That particular little gift had made dabbling in the stock market _way easier_ than it would have been otherwise, and explained why our family's fortune was so vast. If you never made a bad stock investment, it was really easy to get rich, especially if you did it consistently over a fifty-year time span.

Yes, our family was _really rich!_

Most of the time, though I didn't like admitting it, I really enjoyed the fact that I didn't have to sleep. It gave me so much more time for reading, dancing, and my music. I did so love music, and I also really loved to dance. I never tired of dancing, especially as Emmett had become interested in modern dance. He was a great partner. Rosalie didn't seem to mind, as she thought it was really cool that a big guy like Emmett could be so graceful on the dance floor. Plus, I taught him all the cool, new dance moves, and he practiced them on her when they went out clubbing. Actually, all vampires possess a natural grace, which made dancing much easier than normal. Alice and Jasper were no slouches in the dancing department either.

Gradually the reality of what day this was seeped back into my conscience mind: The first day of FREAKING HIGH SCHOOL! The good mood induced by my long shower was instantly shot to hell at the thought of going back to high school.

I was just stepping out of the shower, my bad mood firmly in place, when a black and white blur entered the bathroom, clothes on hangers flapping in the breeze behind her.

Alice.

Beautiful little Alice Cullen Whitlock: my brother Jaspers wife and my dear sister-in-law. A four-foot, ten-inch package of solid dynamite! Her perfectly styled, spiky black hair set off her flawless, lovely features. She was practically perfect in every way. Another _bloody_ _Mary Poppins_, if you will, pun definitely intended.

She came to an abrupt stop three feet in front of me, whipping the clothes around in front of her with a flourish and smiling at me with the excited look of a six-year-old in a toy store. It was Bella Barbie time.

"Good morning, Alice. To what do I owe this auspicious visit this early on our first day of school? Dare I think that maybe you have decided that we can just cut school for this entire year and perhaps set up a dress shop somewhere?" I deadpanned, turning my head to the side, and looking at Alice with a fake-questioning look on my face, knowing what was coming next.

"Good morning, Bella. You _really_ didn't think I would let you dress yourself on this momentous occasion, did you?" Alice flashed me a toothy smile as she replied in her practically perfect, perpetually, perky, pixie voice.

That was Alice alright, a perpetual, perky, pixie! The old PPP if you will.

I, on the other hand, was BBB – boring, bland, Bella!

Or, at least, that's what Alice thought of my taste in clothes. In every other way, I was _way ahead _of her in the ways of the modern world.

I was a modern day renaissance woman. Other than being the best musician in the house, and the best dancer, I now had seven, count 'em, SEVEN degrees from some of the most prestigious universities in the world, and here I was, starting the TENTH GRADE IN FREAKING HIGH SCHOOL – AGAIN!

My bad mood just increased two fold.

No, Alice was not going to influence my mood about school today. No, No, No! Today I was going to be BABABC – Bad-Attitude, Bad-Assed, Bella Cullen! I knew I had to go back to high school, but no one said I had to like it, or be a good girl! I think it might be fun being the_ bad_ girl for a change.

Seeing the stubborn look on my face, Alice smiled even broader, if that were possible.

"Oh, cheer up, Bella." Alice scoffed at me. "Taking that attitude will only hurt you! You best change your mind and learn to like it." I could see _that look_ in her eyes.

"Oh, and I guess you had a vision of something terrible happening to me if I don't change my mind and decide that I just LOVE going back to high school for the TWELFTH time?" I asked, only half way facetiously, my eyes not quite concealing a slightly nervous look.

"Oh, nothing more terrible than someone discovering we are a family of vampires…

"and Emmett and Jasper having to fight their way out of the school…

"and Carlisle losing his job at the hospital…

"and our family being run out of town by an angry mob that wants to kill us…

"and having to relocate to yet another town, but this time pursued by both the police and the press …

"so, no, nothing terrible, unless you think _that _would be terrible?"

Alice could deadpan with the best of them, giving me the same look I had used on her just a few minutes ago. I honestly didn't know if she was lying or telling the truth and it honestly didn't matter, because I was laughing so hard by the time she had finished, that I completely forgotten about BABABC!

"Oh, Alice, I really love you," I said as I gave her a huge hug and kissed her cheek. She had completely banished my bad mood to the back of my mind. I don't think it would dare to rear its ugly head again for a while.

"Well, what's not to love?" she batted her long, thick black eyelashes at me, and smiled a completely innocent smile. "Anywho… I have your outfit all picked out. You're gonna look soooooo GOOD! Those little boys at Forks High won't know what hit them."

She was practically rubbing her hands together with glee, as she laid the clothes out on the chaise lounge in my dressing room. Alice was in her own little version of heaven. As long as she was shopping, or dressing either herself or anyone else for that matter, she was happy. That and having Jasper to sleep with, or rather NOT sleep with, each night. That little fact alone would be enough to keep her ecstatic… forever. Lucky Alice.

And I was so happy that they had each other. My dear, sweet brother, and one of my two best girlfriends in the whole world. I was so happy for them.

I had slipped into the low-rise jeans Alice had handed me, and was pulling on a cute, cobalt blue, v-necked tee shirt over the sunshine yellow cami she had given me minutes before. I had to admit, the combination looked really good. Alice totally believed in layering clothing. I just told her she liked it only because it meant she could buy twice as many tops as before if she wore two at a time.

As I was pulling my hair from under the back of my tee, my other sister/best girlfriend in the world, Rosalie Hale McCarty, came into the room.

Honestly, Rosalie was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, living or dead! She had a face Heidi Klum would kill for, and a body Tyra Banks only wishes she had.

Rosalie was literally Drop. Dead. Gorgeous!

Rosie was married to my other brother, Emmett McCarty. They, too, enjoyed a _very loving_ relationship, and that was putting it mildly. I didn't know _exactly_ what went on behind the closed door of their bedroom, but I imagined it involved swinging from the ceiling, chains, and fur-lined handcuffs.

And the funny thing was they would be really surprised that I could even _imagine_ these things. My entire family had this misconception that I was somehow an innocent little angel and never had any improper thoughts. What were they thinking! I was 158 years old, for Cripes sake! I had seen a few things in my day. And even though I had no male in my life, I had experienced my share of daydreams, and believe me, not all were innocent, far from it.

Though it had been awhile…

I turned my back towards Rosalie, a wry smile, that didn't quite banish the sudden sadness from my eyes, twisting my lips at my thoughts. As she stepped up behind me, we both looked into the full-length mirror standing at one end of my dressing room.

I knew I was beautiful, but I just seemed to fade in the light that seemed to emanate from Rose. I didn't think about my looks all the time, the way she did. However, as I studied our reflections, I couldn't really blame her.

Looking now at our mirror images, I could tell we were totally different in looks, except for our flawless complexions and pale, white skin. She had long, shimmering, blonde hair that fell nearly to her waist. She was statuesque, standing just shy of five feet eleven in her bare feet, the perfect height for a model. I knew her eyes had been blue before her transformation, but now were a golden honey color, exactly like Carlisle's.

I, on the other hand, stood only five feet four, and had mahogany brown hair. It also hung nearly to my waist, and as was customary with the vampire change, it never needed styling products to look perfect.

As I stood there gazing at our reflections, a third person joined us. Alice completed the trio look, as she was completely different than the two of us, being six inches shorter than me, with short, spiky black hair. However, she did share our pale skin and perfect complexion.

Alice often called us the vampire world's answer to _Charlie's Angels_, only we should be known as _"Carlisle's Vampys." _That title always evoked laughter from Emmett and Jasper, and looks of annoyance from Rosalie and me.

We were putting the finishing touches on the little makeup we each wore, when Emmett and Jasper entered the room.

Like the three of us girls, Emmett and Jasper were quite different also. Emmett was a BIG guy, standing six foot seven, with a body most football players take steroids for years and never achieve. His dark brown, curly hair lay close to his head, and his handsome features were always lit up with a smile that showed off the dimples in his cheeks, giving him a look of a total lady killer.

Emmett moved behind Rosalie, sweeping her into his arms and giving her a big kiss. She playfully slapped at his arm, muttering something about her lipstick.

Jasper, on the other hand, was six foot three and had the lean, muscular athletic body of a swimmer, and the long blonde locks to complete the beach bum look. They shared our pale, clear skin and both had honey gold eyes, like the rest of the family, except me. Looking at Jasper now, I noticed that we really didn't resemble each other very much, even though we were biologically brother and sister. But I knew he shared his features with our dear, departed father, while I was the mirror image of our mother.

Jasper walked to Alice's side, wrapping his arms around her as he placed his forehead against hers and whispered a low "Morning Sunshine."

Seeing the two couples together made me happy and sad at the same time, as I looked at them with a touch of envy in my expression.

"What is this, Grand Central Station?" I asked, breaking myself out of my musings, a look of total exasperation replacing the previous look on my face as it suddenly hit me that practically my entire family was here in my dressing room as I prepared for school.

"We're just here to make sure you don't go A.W.O.L. on us, little sister." Emmett replied with that infectious smile of his and friendly mocking in his voice.

"Yeah, we know how you so look forward to your first day at a new high school," Jasper joined in on the teasing.

"Okay, Okay, I get the picture. Alice has already told me the world will come to an end if I don't go to school and ENJOY it." I told them all, plastering a fake smile on my face.

"Heaven knows, I wouldn't want the fate of the world on my conscience," I stated, looking at each of them in turn, not shielding them from the displeasure clearly evident in the killer glare I gave them.

"And, no thank you, Jasper, I don't need any 'warm, fuzzy feelings' coming from you." I warned him, giving him _the look_, the one I had used on him since I was six and he used to pull my braids.

I could make it through this on my own. I didn't need Jasper to alter my emotions for me, or as he called it, giving me an _attitude adjustment_.

"Oh, Bella, you so need a man in your life," Rosalie joked. She totally believed my bad moods lately came from being sexually frustrated. She and Alice both believed that the right man would solve all my problems.

"Shall we go?" I asked of no one in particular, trying, and only partly succeeding, to ignore Rosalie as I strolled gracefully from the room, down the hall, and descended the staircase.

Carlisle had already left for the hospital, needing to complete early hospital rounds this morning before going on to work at the Emergency Room at Forks Hospital.

Esme, Carlisle's wife and the mother figure for our family, met us in the kitchen. She was so lovely with her wavy, dark auburn hair that fell to her shoulders softly. She had quietly beautiful features, and the golden brown eyes of everyone in the family but me.

As we prepared to leave, we each passed Esme for our customary goodbye kiss. She didn't have to cook us breakfast, but she still enjoyed standing there to kiss us each goodbye as we left for school. She said it was her own personal _Donna Reed_ moment.

Not one of us would have denied her this simple pleasure.

Esme had always held a special place in my heart, having come into Carlisle and my lives at a very critical time for us both. I loved her as I had my real mother and my dear Aunt Laura. She was truly special, possessing the most loving heart I had encountered since the death of my dear mother and aunt.

"Okay, I'm driving today," Emmett announced in his booming voice when we all reached the kitchen door leading to the multi-car garage that attached at the back of the house.

"Oh, no, you don't," said Rosalie. "I just got my new M3, and I want to show it off."

That was Rosalie, she always wanted to make a grand entrance her first day at a new school.

Jasper, Alice and I knew the routine, and we knew better than to try to change it. Jasper and Emmett would go to school in Emmett's Jeep, and Rosalie, Alice and I would go in Rosalie's M3. That way everybody was happy.

Well, at least we were happy about how we were getting to school.

I still hadn't made my mind up about being happy about school.

As we never had to sleep, we were seldom late for school. We did miss more days than the usual student as we had to avoid sunny days, but after so many years of repeating the same courses, we really didn't have to even show up to class to ace any test any teacher in any subject could give.

But this year, we were in Forks, Washington, the rainiest place in the continental United States. That meant this place got maybe 10 or 15 sunny days a year, so odds were, we wouldn't have to miss very much school.

Our reason for missing on sunny days was one of the cooler things about being a vampire. Instead of burning our flesh off, as was the legend perpetrated by bad literature, the sun actually showed our skin to be what it most naturally resembled – diamonds. It was literally hard as diamond, and in the sunlight, it glittered as if covered by diamond dust.

It was really quite a site and made one of the best memories I had of those first few days after my transformation.

I was pulled out of my reverie by our arrival at Forks High School, Home of the Spartans.

Wonderful!

My brothers and sisters didn't have to face the same things I did when we arrived at a new school. They had each other; so, for the most part, the girls and guys left them alone.

I, on the other hand, did not have a 'significant other', so in 'boy speak' that meant I was available. Fresh meat.

It usually took me a few days before I had the entire male population of a new high school sufficiently intimidated by me or scared of me, so that they just gave up and stopped trying to ask me out. But for those first few days, I just really wanted to bite someone's head off.

Literally.

But, I knew I wouldn't.

I knew better than to bet against Alice.

I would behave myself, like it or not.

At this thought, I saw Alice turn and give me a brilliant smile, and say "I knew you would come around."

Gosh, I really did love her. She, in her flighty, overly-optimistic outlook on the world, Alice managed to keep the rest of us grounded. She managed to remind us of our humanity, or at least, of the fact that we wanted to appear to have a little humanity.

I saw the entire student body, at least those that were in the parking lot, turn as one and stare at us as Rosalie and Emmett maneuvered the cars into two available parking spaces.

Well, that was a common occurrence on our first day at a new school. We were the _rich kids_, the _new kids, _the _doctor's kids. _

We were about to become the reason for someone to love their life, the reason to hate their life; the reason everything went right, or the reason everything went wrong; we were the people to love, or the people to hate; the people to ignore, or the people to beg for attention.

We were about to become everything these kids either loved or hated about their lives.

It was the same with each school we attended.

Until they got to know us.

Until they understood.

Until they became slightly frightened of us.

Then they left us alone.

Carlisle had picked up our class schedules when he had registered us last week. I looked at mine and silently thanked Carlisle for registering me in at least a few advanced classes.

I knew I wouldn't be able to take each class at an advanced level, I mean, I had three years of high school to fill, but at least Biology was an advanced class, and I was able to skip up to third-year Spanish. Especially as I spoke it fluently and had done so for over a hundred years. That meant next year, I could take the other foreign language offered here, French. I also spoke that fluently.

But at least I would have the chance to mix it up a bit.

My first class was Spanish, so I looked at the room number on my schedule, and headed in that direction.

Besides catching a few, well a lot actually, of grammatical mistakes by the Spanish teacher, my first class went really well. I didn't have to bite the head off anyone. Most of the kids in this class were juniors or seniors, and were actually mature enough not to make passes at me during class.

Considering everything, I guess I would remain in Alice's good graces for this morning at least.

The rest of my day passed much the same.

Advanced Biology was a hoot! Considering I had two medical degrees, just the fact that I was able to sit in an entire class without being bored to the point of wanting to bite someone's head off, was saying something.

Again, Alice would be happy. I had been a good girl.

I hadn't been able to take an advanced course for English Literature, so, fresh off my Cambridge degree, I sat through the teacher giving us a high-school level reading assignment – Romeo and Juliet.

I knew the play by heart. But at least it was one of my favorites. I really never tired of it.

So, all in all, this day had been a good one. With the exception of the boy that sat in the seat next to me in English Lit.

I believe he said his name was Mike Newton.

If I had been a normal teen-aged girl, I would probably have been flattered by the puppy-dog eyes and goofy smiles he kept giving me all through class. And the fact that he offered to _help me study_ if I needed any help with the assignment.

Yeah, really, this hormonally-hyped-up teenager was going to _help me study_ Romeo and Juliet.

Yeah… uh, NO! I don't think so.

And I tried to make it clear to him, in a really nice way, that I really didn't need any help in that department, or any other department, for that matter.

He didn't seem to take the hint.

He kept saying things to me like "Boy, you smell good," and "Wow, you really are pretty."

Well, of course, I smell good and I look good! I'm a fricken' vampire, you idiot! I have to draw you in so I can EAT YOU!

But I didn't say that to him.

See, Alice, I can be good.

I would probably be bothered by him for a few days, until he gave up or I had to scare him.

I really didn't want to scare him.

But I would if I had no other choice.

See Alice, I really am trying to be good.

I really am.

After the last bell rang, the five of us met up in the parking lot for the ride home.

Thus began our routine. The same routine we had repeated so many times before. Prepare for school, attend school, return home from school, LONG evening and night, and the routine would begin again the next day.

BORING!!!!!!!!

However, a break came for me on our fourth day of school, on Friday, when I got to scare Mike Newton.

He just really wouldn't take the hints I was all but throwing in his face. I mean, really, it looked like I would have to draw him a picture, or rather, _show_ him a picture.

I really hadn't wanted to do it, but it was necessary.

I don't think he thinks I'm so pretty now.

Well, at least I didn't bite his head off.

Okay, Alice, happy now?

After getting that task out of the way, we knew the rest of the school year would pass relatively quickly and quietly. They always did.

Early in the following week dawned the first morning of one of our rare sunny days here in Forks, Washington: The date was Tuesday, the 13th of September, 2005.

It was 6 am and I was reading in my room, having passed a quite night with William Shakespeare, when I heard the booming voice of my wonderful brother Emmett, coming up the stairs.

"Hey, little Bella, do you know what day this is?" I could hear the laughter bubbling under the surface in his voice.

"Do you know, little sister?" I could hear his voice coming closer as he climbed the stairs.

Now I could hear the murmurs of the rest of my family following behind him.

Oh, no, I had forgotten…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" they all cried in unison, as they swept through the door of my room, Esme carrying a large cake covered with candles.

I don't know why she continued to do this each year, I mean, a cake for goodness sake. That was a complete waste of time and flour. No one in our family ate cake. Or anything else, for that matter.

Unless it was a blood cake, I sat up suddenly, but no, my nose confirmed that it was simply a cake cake.

Oh, darn!

"Hey, little sister, how does it feel to be, what is it now," Emmett paused, pretending to calculate the figure in his head, "oh, yeah, one hundred fifty-nine years old."

He looked at me, nodding his head with appreciation and a smug look on his lips. "Wow, you really look good for your age, little Bella."

Then he burst into boisterous laughter, that, to be honest, was infectious. I really could never stay mad at him for very long.

The rest of the family broke into a chorus of "Happy Birthday to You," ending with much applause and a round of hugs and kisses from everyone.

Jasper was the last in line. He put his arms around me, held me and whispered softly, "Please don't be mad, baby sister. It's really my idea each year. I love you and I'm just so happy I can still celebrate birthdays with you."

I could never be mad at Jasper over something like this. If this simple gesture gave him pleasure, I would endure it for the next ten thousand years, and smile each time.

"I love you, Jasper, so much," I said, hugging him tightly. I knew I would be in tears right now if I had been able to shed them.

After a moment, Emmett spoke up again, "Well, little Bella, what do you want for your birthday this year? After all, it is your "sixteenth" birthday, you know" making quotation gestures with his fingers around the word sixteenth.

I could tell he was laughing at me, but I really couldn't be mad at him, either.

What was happening to me? Was I getting soft in my old age?

No, I just loved this group of people so much.

"Well, I don't know, Emmett, why don't you tell me what I want for my birthday," I told him innocently, "because it really makes no difference what I want, because what ever it is, you've already bought it." I could tell I had succeeded in confusing him.

There was a long pause, and I could tell he was thinking of a reply. "Well, if you're going to get all technical about it, then you'll just have to close your eyes and come down stairs and be surprised," he told me with a cat-that-ate-the-canary look on his face.

With that, he stepped up behind me, put one of his hands over my eyes, and frog-marched me out the door, grabbing me around the waist with his other arm and carrying me down the stairs, and through the house to the kitchen.

I could tell we were going in the general direction of the garage and I had a feeling I knew why.

I had just happened to admire a car in a parking lot in Seattle a couple of months ago while in the company of Alice.

I should have known she would remember.

I could feel him turning me between the automobiles already parked in the garage, when suddenly Emmett came to a stop.

With a flourish, he removed his hand from my eyes and yelled, "TA-DA."

And there it sat.

My dream car.

Me. The one who never wanted to drive fast like the rest of them.

Me. The one who had never even wanted a car before.

Me. The one who had finally met her Waterloo in automotive form.

And here it was.

A deep sea blue metallic, retractable hard top, 300 horse power, so gorgeous you wanted to drool, brand-new BMW Z4 roadster!

If there was ever a car you literally wanted to make love to, this was the car!

I was in love!

"I love it! It's… It's just so.. so… so… SO DAMN PERFECT!" I squealed, actually jumping in place a little and continuing to gawk at the car with my mouth hanging open, unable to force my gaze from it.

They knew I must really love it, because I very seldom swore, or squealed for that matter, and I NEVER had an 'Alice' moment like that, with the jumping.

"Okay, Okay, group hug, group hug," exclaimed Alice, gathering us all together, and I tried to embrace all of them at once.

"And, as if that's not enough, the weatherman, and that's me by the way," Alice said, pointing to herself with her thumb, "Predicts a sunny day today, and again tomorrow here in Forks. So that means two days of no school!"

That announcement brought another round of applause from the group.

"And," continued Alice, "as none of us need to feed today, I vote that these two days be exclusively for Bella."

Again, the suggestion was met by many cheers and high-fives.

"So, Bella, what do you want to do today," asked Carlisle, a brilliant smile plastered to his face, as he looked at me expectantly.

"Well, first, I want to take this baby for a test drive. I know I won't be able to let the top down, but the windows are tinted enough to keep me safe inside. No accidental dazzling of the general public." I just could not keep the ridiculous smile off my face.

"Well, I didn't tell you the weather for the entire area," Alice volunteered. "It will only be sunny in a twenty-mile radius around Forks, everywhere else will have cloud cover, but no rain," she finished with a huge smile and a 'Vanna White' flourish with her hands and head toward the convertible hard-top of my new baby.

This was just too perfect.

"Okay, then, away you go, but don't be gone too long. Emmett and I have something special planned for you tonight," replied Rosalie.

"And Jasper and me, too," piped up Alice, definitely not wanting to be left out.

"If possible, you need to be back by three-ish, to give us time to get ready," Rosalie told me. "That should give you at least eight hours to drive to your heart's content."

"What do you guys have planned?" I asked them, my eyes moving from one sibling to another, a wary look on my face.

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see. It's a surprise." This time it was Jasper who spoke up, his cool, smooth voice brooking no nonsense from me.

I think he already knew I wouldn't argue with him. Not today.

"Oh, Bella," exclaimed Carlisle, "you'll need this. It was delivered from Mr. Jenks office yesterday afternoon." He handed me a small, plastic card that I first thought to be a credit card, until I saw my own smiling face looking up from the front.

It was my new driver's license, with a current date, and an updated birth date.

"Oh, Joy," I said to the entire group, my voice dripping with sarcasm that I made no effort to disguise, "I am now officially sixteen!" I paused briefly for effect. "Again!"

I was just starting to move toward the car when Alice interrupted, "Wait, you can't drive that car for the first time dressed like that." She looked horrified at what I was wearing.

I looked down at the simple, skinny blue jeans, and my favorite 'Grateful Dead' tee-shirt. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing? I love the Grateful Dead. I actually met Jerry Garcia." I told her indignantly, my eyes flashing in defense of my attire.

Ignoring her sputtering, and without waiting for any one else to say anything, I pocketed the license and ran to the driver's side of my new Z4, opened the door, hopped into the driver's seat.

"Here," called Jasper, flipping me a small, black plastic rectangle. "You'll probably need this." I caught the credit card in mid air.

"Thanks, Jaz," I called back. "Well, I'm off."

Yes! Emmett had left the keys in the ignition, and I was sure that Rosalie had checked everything out, so there was nothing to stop me now. The tank was full, so I started my baby up and I was off.

I headed out just to drive.

As I pulled onto the main highway and accelerated, I finally realized why my siblings had always wanted to drive fast. The feeling was exhilarating.

"Oh my goodness! This is freaking AWESOME!" I spoke to myself, actually surprised I had said the words out loud.

True to her words, Alice's prediction was right on the money. About ten miles out of Forks, the sky again became cloud covered. I quickly found a place to pull over, reached up and unlatched the clasps holding the top in place, and pushed the button on the console that retracted the hard top into a hidden compartment in the rear. Oh, my, everything about this car was TO DIE FOR!

Bless Alice and her wonderful vampire memory, and her love of shopping, and getting the family to get me this most wonderful of presents.

I pulled back onto the highway, settled sunglasses on my nose, more for the look than for the protection from the sun, and then, I just sat back and drove. I drove with no particular destination in mind, I just wanted to drive.

My speed adjusted itself to the changing highway, and soon I was hurtling toward Seattle, going 160, with power to spare. Maneuvering the car at this speed was really no challenge. My vampire instincts and the responsiveness of the car made for a perfect marriage of speed and ability.

I was having the time of my life.

Wow, turning sixteen wasn't really so bad after all.

Much too soon, I saw the skyline of Seattle ahead. Wow, that had been a fast trip. I smiled a little at my private little joke, because it really had been a fast trip. I checked the clock on the dash and found that the three-hour trip had taken me only an hour and a half.

Wow, I still had time for a drive up the coast. I thought of just driving on, going up the coast, all the way to Alaska, but I knew I couldn't.

Alice would never forgive me if I spoiled her surprise.

But, then, she had known I would come back, or she would never have let me leave in the first place. Darn that inner eye of hers.

Two hours later, and a couple of hundred miles up and back down the coast of Washington on Interstate 5, I started looking around for a place to gas up. I had driven all the way to the Canadian border and back, and was now on the outskirts of Seattle again. It was still early. Maybe I would drive on down to Portland before going back to Forks. The clock on the dash told me it was only 10:30am, so I had plenty of time.

Making the impulsive decision right then, I pulled back onto the interstate and headed south to Portland. By noon, I was on the outskirts of Portland.

Holy Bejeebees! I had suddenly turned into Alice! First I was jumping up and down and now I was making impulsive decisions and I FREAKIN' LOVED TO DRIVE FAST!

I was also realizing that my freedom was slipping away fast. I knew I would soon have to head back if I wanted to get back to Forks by three. I spotted a convenience store on the left, and looking down at the gas gauge, I knew I had better stop and fill up for the return trip.

Traveling at 160 mph did not foster the best in gas mileage, I acknowledged, not really giving a flip how much gas I was using. Any concerns I might have had about global warming had just taken a back seat to driving fast in my baby!

I pulled up to the pumps, got out, swiped Jasper's credit card through the reader, and proceeded to fill the gas tank. A light breeze was blowing across the parking lot, and I had to brush my hair from my face as I bent over the gas nozzle. The pump kicked off, and I quickly removed the nozzle from the tank, replaced the cap, and turned to place the nozzle back into the holder.

I caught a glimpse of someone, tall with a slender build, coming out the door of the convenience store, and focused my acute vampire gaze in that direction.

That's when I saw him.

Or at least the part of him that was visible beneath the beard and unruly mess of long hair. That's what had caught my eye. There was no disguising that hair color. It was the color of bronze, the color of a penny, a sinfully, erotic color, the sexiest hair color I had ever seen. It was so unusual, I had only seen it once before in my life.

And I had been around the block a time or two.

His beard was just slightly darker, with more brown color mixed with the bronze, but just as attractive. I usually didn't like a man with a beard, but this time I would make an exception. This man was gorgeous despite the overly-long hair and unkempt beard, or maybe because of it. I didn't really know, and, honestly, didn't really care.

I was frozen to the spot, and almost dreaded raising my eyes to meet his, almost scared of what I would see. Then, against my own volition, my eyes raised and locked with his.

Time seemed to come to a screeching halt!

I just stared into his eyes as he stared back, it could have been seconds, it could have been days, I really couldn't tell.

And, oh, my, my, what eyes. I could drown in those eyes.

I wanted to drown in those eyes.

His eyes were a clear, crystal, green. A perfect match for the bronze hair and exactly the same color as…

I suddenly snapped my eyes away, looking to the side, toward the gas pump, toward _anything_, as long as I avoided contact with those eyes again.

What was I doing, staring at a perfect stranger as if I had never seen a human before? Why were my venom glands working overtime? I thought, as I felt my mouth fill with the liquid.

I chanced another glance upward, and found him still staring at me across the parking lot, almost as if he were as mesmerized with me as I had been with him, as I still was with him. Well, of course, he would find me attractive, I shook my head. That's what I did. I made humans attracted to me. That's how I drew in my prey, suddenly revolted by what I was.

But he wasn't prey. At least, not my typical prey. What I felt for him had nothing to do with a hunger for his blood and everything to do with my hunger for his body, a sexual hunger, a hunger I hadn't felt in a very long time. Not since the last time I had seen that hair, those eyes…

I watched, completely fascinated with him, as he seemed to be trying to come to some conclusion, fighting some internal battle with himself, before finally coming to a decision and taking the first tentative step in my direction.

What was I doing? I asked myself again, trying to get a handle on the situation. I had to get out of here. I couldn't trust myself around this stranger. I didn't know how to deal with the feelings I felt just looking at him, how would I deal with them if he were actually within arms length? If I got a chance to smell him?

No, I had to get out of here, before he got too close, before I gave in to temptation.

I turned and quickly grabbed the receipt the card reader had spit out for me, and hurried as fast as 'humanly' possible to the driver's side, jumped into my car, and started the engine.

I turned my eyes toward him one last time, unable to stop myself, and saw that he had halted his approach less than ten feet away from where I sat. Those green eyes seemed to look directly into my soul, if I still had one, and seemed to capture something inside. Something I didn't know I still possessed, something I had kept hidden away for nearly ninty years.

And I realized I had let him capture it. I had willing given it up to this perfect stranger.

Perfect.

Yes, perfect was the only way to describe him.

Forcing myself to move, I jerked my head around, I pressed my foot hard on the accelerator, and the car responded immediately, launching me from the parking lot and onto the highway before I could catch his scent, before I could do something really stupid...

Like get out of my car.

Like walk up to this perfect stranger.

Like throw my arms around him.

Like kiss him as if there was no tomorrow.

Like give myself to him forever.

Like die inside if I had to give him up.

Like realize we could never have a future together.

Like get my dead heart broken into a million pieces.

Like… Never Again.

I drove.

I drove at a maniacal speed, letting the wind blow the thoughts from my mind. I let the speed force me to concentrate for once on the road and not on my thoughts. As I weaved this hurtling blue machine through the cars traveling at a normal speed, I refused to allow myself to think of anything except the road.

I forced the memories down. I forced them into that secret place at the back of my mind that I kept all the painful memories.

While this memory wasn't painful, it could very well develop into the most painful one of all. I simply would not allow that to happen.

It was merely a situation of mind over matter. I put the thought in the back of my mind and refused to let it matter.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well, what did you think? Did you like my scruffy, bearded Edward?

**You know, I didn't actually plan for this chapter to be so intense, but when I let Edward and Bella come within fifty yards of each other, they just seemed to take over, and the scene became so much more than I ever imagined.**

**If you want to see a picture of Bella's car, go to my profile for a link to it.**

**The next chapter will be from Edward's POV. Don't you look forward to what he was thinking as he looked at Bella for the first time? I actually don't know what he was thinking and I won't know until it comes out on the screen as I type. I have found I completely give myself over to the characters and let them tell their story through me. **

**I got a few more reviews for the last chapter, so I decided not to take Emmett hostage. Not yet, anyway. But that's still an option for the future.**

**But if you want to hear EPOV on this little scene, you have to give me a review. I won't post it until you tell me you if like what you're reading. Or, at least tell me why you hate it so much. Either way, please review. Just a quick "Love it," or "This Sucks," will be fine.**

**Wow, I never thought I would turn into a "review ho," but that's what I've become, and it's all Edward's fault. He's just so pimpin' delicious!**

**Love you guys, until next time….**

**May all your dreams be filled with Edward**

****** BM ******


	5. Dreaming of You

**A/N: Okay, here it is. Edward's story. **

**AUTHOR UPDATE 5-14-09: THIS STORY IS NOW RATED 'M' BECAUSE OF CHAPTER 13.**

***** ALERT *** WARNING *****

******* NOTICE TO READERS **** **

**I discovered while writing this that Edward is your typical teen aged boy, and he does have a somewhat dirty mouth, especially when provoked. If you have a problem with the "F" word, then don't read this chapter. But if you can overlook a few necessary comments that come out of Edward's mouth, I think you will enjoy this chapter.**

**Plus if you don't read it, you will never know Edward's story, now will you? And the next chapter will make absolutely no sense. **

**So, do yourself a favor, bite the bullet, and read the stupid chapter. I'm sure it won't be the first time you've seen "that word" in print. I had to make this disclaimer as this story is rated 'T', and I don't want to be accused of contributing to the downfall of the morals of teen aged readers around the world.**

**Now, on with the good stuff!!!**

**My song inspiration for this chapter is:**

"_**Gotta Be Somebody" by Nickelback**_

**Oh, my, I just LOVE that song. I had it playing repeat in the background as I reviewed this chapter. It is PERFECT for this chapter. If you don't have the song, go to my profile page and follow the link to "theRadio" and listen to it for free. Just search for Nickelback and t****he song should pop up. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters, and she tries to keep them all to herself. But Edward got a taste of freedom a few nights ago and made a big break this time, and brought Jacob with him. The best things in life are free and having ****Edward for a whole chapter (sighhhh) … **

**(Oh, Edward….. dirty mouth and all, you are the BEST (heavy breathing and lots of moaning and groaning, OH YEAH!!) **

**I know, I know, enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five – Dreaming of You

**EPOV**

_I could feel myself going under, just looking into her eyes felt like drowning in molten chocolate, and I was going under for the third time. Why was she doing this to me? I could hear her calling my name "Edward…. Edward," I felt confusion. Why was she calling me Edward? She always called me "Robert." _

_I could feel her fingers lightly moving up and down my left arm and I heard the voice again, this time only inches from my ear. How did she get so close? I became more confused. "Edward…. Edward," I heard the voice again, right before I felt something slick and wet enter my left ear….._

WHAT THE FUCK????

My eyes snapped open and I was suddenly wide awake, as I scrambled to a sitting position and took stock of my surroundings.

I was sitting upright in my sleeping bag, my legs still encased in the nylon-covered down. I whipped my head around and came eye to eye with …

"JAKE! WHAT IN THE SAM HILL FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" I was livid, and more than a little scared as I glared at my best friend from childhood like he had suddenly sprouted horns and a tail and was wielding a pitchfork.

"Did you just give me a fucking WET WILLIE?" I slapped my left hand over my ear and frantically scrambled around for something to wipe the spit off my ear.

"Yeah," Jake replied through his now unsuppressed laughter. He held up the guilty appendage and put it in his mouth pulling it out again, wet and glistening. "You're lucky I didn't just use my tongue," and he proceeded to stick his tongue out in a very provocative manner, giving me a sexy look with this eyes.

"Well, dammit, Jake, that was just plain fucking disgusting!" I was mad as hell and still slightly frightened. "What the hell has gotten into you?" I snarled, still searching for something, anything, but not finding anything close at hand to wipe at my ear, I just hiked up the hem of the tee-shirt I was wearing and scrubbed roughly at my ear with the fabric, my face showing my revulsion.

"What's the matter, Edward?" Jake replied in an exaggerated effeminate voice, as he licked his lips and ogled my exposed abs. "Did you think you went to sleep last night in the Cascades and woke up this morning on Brokeback Mountain?" and with this, Jake totally lost it and literally started rolling around on the ground laughing. He was laughing so hard he had to hold his sides and tears were streaming down his cheeks.

I just glared at him, wanting to slap him silly, but his laughter was kind of infectious, and despite my anger I started to see the humor in the situation and began to chuckle a little despite myself. "Damn you, Jake and your twisted sense of humor." I spoke my thoughts out loud, as I pulled my legs out of my sleeping bag and got to my feet.

"You should have seen your face," Jake sputtered, pointing at me when he was finally able to take a full breath. "I wish I had had a camera, cause, Buddy, that face was priceless!" He wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his tee-shirt, finally calming down enough for me punch him in the shoulder without feeling much remorse, and I did so with great pleasure.

"Hey, I was just joking," he said with a pained expression as he rubbed his upper arm.

"What the shit way was that for you to wake me up?" my anger still simmering just below the surface. "Couldn't you just shake me or hit me over the head with your boot?"

"Hey, man, I just couldn't help myself." He said, spreading his hands palms up, shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head with an innocent look on his face. "I had to listened to you moan and groan for the last five minutes, so I knew you must be having another dream about _her_, and I just couldn't resist." I could see the laughter starting to bubble up in him again, as he let out a little snicker.

"You start laughing again, and so help me, I'll punch you right in your pretty face next time," I warned and gave him a look that said I wasn't kidding.

Then it hit me exactly what he had said, "I was moaning in my sleep?" I asked, not really knowing if I wanted to hear the answer.

"Yeah, man, and going at it pretty good too, so this must have been one of your better dreams about _her_." The way he said _her_, as if I had admitted to dreaming about space aliens invading earth to take over the human race, made me cringe a little. "It's a wonder you don't have to change your underwear," he was starting to snicker again, though he was trying to stifle it, I'll give him that.

"Well, you know, all my dreams about _her_, as you call her, are pretty fucking awesome." I told him, my eyes going wide and my mouth opening and closing with a slight 'Whooo' sound.

"Well, I don't know if it's the dreams or the girl, or my little joke, but, I swear, Edward, you've cussed more in the last five minutes than you have in the last five years." I could tell he was still laughing at me, and I couldn't stop a small smile from pulling at the right side of my mouth.

"Just because I don't usually have a mouth like a sewer, doesn't mean I can't lose it when I get angry," I told him, giving him a scathing look, "and you best not forget it."

I rubbed at my face with both hands, trying to wipe the remains of my night of dreams from my eyes, not touching much skin as most of my face was covered by a three-month growth of beard.

"You know Jake, I still don't understand why I'm having these dreams." I told him, shaking my head slightly, still holding my hands to my face, my fingertips over my lips. "Why am I so obsessed with her? I've never seen this girl before in my life, and will never see her, cause she was my Great-grandfather's age, so she is either really, really old by now, or most likely she's dead."

Though I didn't say anything to Jake, I felt something twist inside me at the thought that she might be dead. I just didn't understand what was going on in my own head.

"Well, even if you've never seen _her_, and you probably never will see _her_, you sure as hell have read enough about _her_." Jake still put undue emphasis on the word _her_. "You carry that damn journal around everywhere, and I see you reading it all the time," Jake said accusingly. "You've told me over and over that you think your _dream girl _is the girl from your Great-grandfather's journal," he stated simply, not even realizing how stupid that sounded.

And I knew I was stupid for ever voicing my thoughts to him that I thought the girl in my dreams was the girl from the journal. That's how I thought of her, as the girl from the journal. I never thought of her in terms of her name. In my normal, rational mind, I knew I was being ridiculous to be this obsessed with a girl that was probably long dead or, if not, had to be well over 100 years old!

What was wrong with me? I shook my head, determined to clear her out of my thoughts. I had no control of her taking over my dreams, but I'd be damned if she would control my waking hours.

Shaking my head as if to physically shake the thoughts of her from my brain, I turned to Jake, "What time is it?"

Knowing I didn't want to discuss _her _any more, Jake squinted to see his watch in the early September morning light, and replied, "Six-thirty. You think we should go ahead and pack up?" he looked at me questioningly. "It might be nice to get an early start."

"Yeah, let's do that." I squatted down and started pulling my sleeping bag toward me, and prepared to roll it up. Jake did the same, and in less than five minutes, we had packed our camp up and changed from the sweats and tee-shirts we had slept in, into jeans, camp shirts, and sturdy hiking boots.

I looked around the camp to see if we had forgotten anything before turning to Jake, "Well, bro, I guess its back to civilization, whether we want to go or not." I knew he was as disappointed as I was that our little summer excursion was over. Hiking through the Cascades all summer had been a blast, and one we were both sad was ending.

"Yeah, we've got to go back today, cause my dad will kill me if I miss any more school. The term started last week." He gave me a look that said he wished it wasn't so, but there wasn't a damn thing we could do about it.

"Yeah," I agreed, "but nothing says we have to like it." I grinned at him, finally over my anger and falling back into our easy camaraderie.

"Well, at least your Uncle Charlie is easy to live with. He didn't give you the third degree when you called him and asked to take an extra couple of weeks off from school."

Jake had a point. Charlie was an okay dude. He had been married to my dad's sister, Renee, but she had died in a car crash seven years ago, when I was ten. I had been really close to them and had spent a lot of summers here, both before Renee died and after. I had always gotten along with Charlie, and had really loved coming here each summer.

So when I had gotten the choice of moving in with him my sophomore year or going to Malaysia with my parents when my Dad was transferred, there was really no question which option I would choose. I DID NOT want to finish my high school years in a foreign country. And even though Forks was a far cry from Chicago, I would pick it anytime.

Plus, my best friend since he was five and I was six, Jacob Black, lived on the Quileute reservation, just outside Forks. So, all in all, it had turned out to be a great arrangement.

"Okay, Bud, where to from here?" Jake stood by my shoulder as we perused the GPS in my cell phone.

"Well," I said as I watched the phone pick up the signal from the satellite, and I punched in a destination, and waited for the calculations to come up. "We are approximately 20 miles from the storage garage where I left my car, so if we travel due south about 15 miles, then east 5 miles, we should come out on the outskirts of Portland." I looked toward the south as I put my phone back into my shirt pocket.

"Okay, what are we waiting for, let's go." And with that, Jake and I headed back to Portland, back to the world of school and family. I really had missed Charlie, and I'm sure Jake had missed Billy, his dad. Wow, time had sure flown by this summer. It sure didn't seem like we had been out on the trails for nearly three months. But my scruffy hair and even scruffier beard were there to attest to the passage of time.

I had gotten scruffier and Jake had just gotten taller. His already shoulder-length, straight black hair had only gotten longer, and as he was a full-blooded Quiluete, he didn't really have to worry about facial hair. So all in all, Jake looked like he had just stepped out of 'Campers Quarterly' or some such magazine, while I looked like a good imitation of the 'Old Man from the Mountains."

There was really nothing I could do about it. My hair had always been thick and had a mind of its own when it came to style, but the extra length I had now made me look like Grizzly Adams. And the beard, well, that was another story. I had been shaving daily since I turned fifteen. My mother said it was a trait with the men in her family, they all matured young. The freedom of not shaving at all for nearly three months had produced a very full beard. Jake said it made me look twenty-five, instead of seventeen. I decided I might just keep the beard after all. Looking older would sure come in handy with what Jake and I had planned for our return to civilization tonight.

We walked at a leisurely pace for us, as we had been hiking all summer, and covered the 20 miles in less than 5 hours. Jake and I didn't usually like to talk much as we walked, both of us just enjoying communing with nature. It wasn't long before my thoughts turned back _to her_.

My first encounter with the girl from the journal had been the night of my seventeenth birthday. My mother had given me an unusual gift. She came into my bedroom bright and early on that June 20th with a package wrapped in brown paper and told me it was a gift from her grandfather, my great-grandfather, Robert Pattinson.

I will admit, I was totally confused about how I could get a gift from a man that had been dead since before I was born. My mother explained that her grandfather had made a stipulation in his will that this package was to be given to the first male heir from his direct line that was born after his death, and that it should be delivered on that boy's seventeenth birthday. Well, Great-grandfather Pattinson had passed away exactly one year to the day before I was born, and as I was the first male, direct heir born after that passing, the package was to become mine.

I remember taking the package from my mother with a little trepidation, wondering what kind of gift, to be frank, that a dead man would give me. I recall tearing away the brown paper wrapping to reveal a leather-bound journal, about six by nine inches, and containing close to two-hundred pages of elegantly-written script.

My mother said, "So this is what happened to Grandpa's journal. I always wondered where it got to,"

"You knew about this?" I asked her, confusion evident in my voice at the unusual gift.

"Well, I did know that my grandfather kept a journal, especially when he was younger, but I haven't seen it in years." She spoke with a little wistful wonder in her voice. "I guess I thought it had been lost."

I didn't speak, giving her time to collect her thoughts and continue.

"I know that he_ never_ let any one read it and it stayed locked in the big desk in his study most of the time," she continued. "I remember the last time I saw it, I guess I was about thirteen or so. I walked into his study and saw him reading from it. I don't think he was writing in it then, he was just looking through what was already written, as if he was somehow reliving the events he had written about.' She gave me a wry smile. "I remember saying to him, 'What are you reading, Grandpa?' and he gave me the strangest answer."

She paused and looked directly into my eyes and I didn't try to hide my obvious curiosity.

"He told me, 'I'm reading about my life.'" I could tell she was lost in the memory of that day, as she continued. "I thought that was a nifty way to describe a personal journal and I told him so." She kept her eyes on mine, "He looked at me with the saddest eyes I think I have ever seen and said, 'Oh, this book isn't really about me, it's the story about my life.'

My mother still looked at me, a little of that remembered sadness in her own eyes now, "I really never understood what he meant by that cryptic statement, but I knew better than to question Grandpa about it."

She looked at me and her expression changed to happiness and a hint of curiosity in her eyes, then her gaze fell on the book I now held in my hands and she said, "I wonder why it was so important that the first male heir get his journal?" She shook her head slightly. "But you know, it's somehow fitting that this journal now belongs to you. You are the spitting image of my grandfather. The same bronze-colored hair, the same clear, green eyes, the same chiseled jaw; the same pale, flawless skin, the same tall, slender build."

My mother looked me over from head to toe as if she was suddenly seeing me in an entirely new light. "Yes," she reiterated, raising her eyes back to mine, "It just seems right somehow that you should have the journal." She placed her hand on top of the one in which I held the book. "Maybe now we'll find out the real story of Grandpa's life."

I remember that I put the journal on my bedside table, and didn't look at it again until that night when I prepared for bed.

I picked it up, opened the front cover, and found an envelope. Inside was a letter, a letter that I had now memorized. It had said,

_My dear child,_

_If you are the one reading this letter, then you must be my great-grandson, or perhaps several more generations removed, but my blood male heir nevertheless. I am passing this journal into your hands, as I want the story to remain in the male line of my family._

_Please read this story and know that one day you will meet someone like my dearest Marie, a woman like no other you have ever met before._

Wait, I remembered asking myself, wasn't Robert's wife's name Sophia? Who the hell was Marie?

I continued to read...

_Please understand this, you will know she is the one when you first see her. I know you will meet your Marie. Though it will be many years after I met my Marie, I know that love, beauty and a pure soul such as she possessed will never cease to be in existence. _

_Please read this journal, read it well, and know that as you continue along your life's journey, I will be watching over you somehow, following your progress, encouraging you along the way, helping you to recognize when you meet her, when you meet that one special woman that will become your life._

_We will journey together_

_Robert Pattinson_

Unable to help myself, my curiosity to find out about the mysterious _Marie, _I stayed up the rest of that night reading the journal.

My Great-grandfather Pattinson had met a young woman when he wasn't much older than I, a young nurse named Marie, in a hospital in Chicago. She had nursed him back from the brink of death from an infection of Spanish Influenza.

He described her as being the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, before or since. She had flawless skin the color of finest porcelain, with long, lustrous mahogany hair, that fell nearly to her waist. Her eyes were the color of the finest Swiss chocolate, set off by long, dark eyelashes, and set in the most beautiful heart-shaped face, with lips, full, luscious and a natural deep rose-red color.

It was the face I kept seeing in my dreams. The face of perfection. The face I had never seen, but could not get out of my mind.

The journal told of young love, springing from nothingness into full-blown passion in only a few weeks. A love that was the kind people only dream of ever finding, and few seldom do. A star-crossed love that could never be, but could never be forgotten.

He told of their days together talking of everything, their innocent nights of discovery, learning about each other, wanting to spend each moment together, until their love was torn apart. Torn apart by circumstances beyond their control. He had been pulled away by a war fought in a foreign land; and by his family that disapproved of their relationship.

He told of going to war only to return to find his Marie gone, no way to find her, and obligations to his family, and the family business, that required that he forget self and think only of what was best for his family.

He went on to marry a certain Sophia Wilson, in order to combine the two family businesses and fortunes. A marriage of convenience, to save the business his father had worked so hard to build.

He had never forgotten his beloved Marie. He had, after Sophia's death ten years after their marriage, hired private investigators to locate his Marie, but to no avail. There were no records of her anywhere. It was as if she had never even existed. He had finally given up the search, but he had never given up the love.

He had never remarried, and had, for all intents and purposes, gone to his grave loving his Marie.

I was brought out of my reverie by Jacob. He broke the silence to say, "Well, bro, looks like we're back in civilization." We stood at the top of a hill, at the end of the trail, overlooking downtown Portland.

We collected my Volvo, paid the garage attendant, and Jake and I were off. It felt funny to drive instead of walk, but I could get used to it.

It was ten minutes before noon, and looking at the gas gauge, I knew we needed some gas before the drive back to Seattle. We had decided to spend the night in Seattle and initiate ourselves back into society in a big way. Plus, I really looked forward to a haircut and a long, hot shower. Those intermittent showers in campground facilities had gotten old fast.

I pulled my Volvo next to the gas pumps at the first convenience store we came too. I got out, swiped my credit card and filled the tank. I moved the car from the pumps, parked beside the store, and prepared to go inside.

"Hey, Jake, you want some junk food?" I asked to him, as I opened my door and got back out. "And maybe a mens room?" I knew I could use one.

"Sure," Jake replied as he opened the passenger door and followed me into the store.

We used the mens room, washed our hands and faces, and I had just placed ten dollars worth of junk food on the counter when I caught from the corner of my eye something blue and flashy pull up to the pumps..

I couldn't help turning my head to get a better look. Then I saw her.

Without a word, I felt myself pulled toward her. I knew I walked out the door of the store, but I couldn't remember telling myself to walk. I stopped five feet outside the door and just stared.

I couldn't take my eyes off her. She had pale, porcelain skin and I watched as she used her slender white fingers to brush back a strand of her long mahogany hair that had blown into her face. Her heart-shaped face with rose-red lips, and I knew if I were close enough to see, she would have chocolate-brown eyes.

I watched her replace the gas nozzle, and then she must have seen me, because her eyes turned in my direction.

I saw her freeze, letting her eyes roam over my face, before those liquid brown eyes met mine.

If felt time literally stand still. I knew I could have remained there for days just looking at her. I could not force my eyes from hers. I wanted to loose myself, drown myself in those eyes.

Suddenly I saw her head snap to the side, I saw her swallow convulsively, and then look back at me, as if she couldn't help herself. I could see she was fighting with herself and I knew she would be gone in a matter of seconds. I couldn't let that happen.

I had to meet her,

Speak to her,

Touch her.

Feel her.

Hold her

Know her.

Love her...

I felt my feet begin to move in her direction.

She again jerked her gaze from mine, and I saw her move around to the driver's side of her car, get in and start the engine.

I stopped a few feet from her car. I knew she was leaving. She was leaving before I even had a chance to speak to her.

And I knew who she was.

It was her.

It was my dream girl.

This girl was my Marie!

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well, what did you think? Is Edward what you thought he would be? I'll be 'fleshing' him out more in future chapters, but you needed to know his background.

**By the way, the promised "Dancing With The Stars" chapter will be up, hopefully, in Chapter Seven or Eight, I don't know yet. It will be based on how well Bella acts when she bets back home and how fast Edward and Jacob get their acts together in Seattle. It should be a lot of fun!!**

**Also, I was really happy with my reviews. Please keep letting me know what you think. I couldn't believe that I'm already on so many favorite lists. That is even better to me than reviews. I figure you wouldn't make this story a favorite if you didn't like it. All I can say is**

**THANKS!!!**

**Keep reviewing, and the next chapter should be up in a few days.**

**Love you guys**

****** BM ******


	6. The Patient in Bed Number Eight

**A/N: Alright, get ready for a bit more of Bella's past. **

**I really had a hard time writing this chapter, I think because it involves another man that Bella loved. But once I started writing and getting into the characters, they again took over and this chapter just seemed to write itself. It's like they wanted their story told.**

**My song inspiration for this chapter is:**

"_**How Do I Live**__**" by LeAnn Rimes**_

**Please try to get the song and listen to it. It will make the chapter have so much more meaning. If you don't have the song, go to my profile page and follow the link to "theRadio" and listen to it for free. Just search for LeAnn Rimes and the song should pop up.**

**I want to give a shout out and a thank you to Bronzehairedgirl620 for my birthday chapter on SDR. THANK YOU! If you don't know Bronze, go to my profile and look in my favorites for a link to her amazing fanfics.**

**Also, I want to give a shout out to Neowolf44 for being here with me since the beginning. THANK YOU! **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters, but for this chapter, I own the Robert Pattinson character. (Oh how I wish I owned the REAL Robert Pattinson, just for a day, but, alas, for now, I'll survive with my make-believe Robert) (sighhhh) … **

**I know, I know, enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six – The Patient in Bed Number Eight

**BPOV**

I managed to keep the memories at bay for the next hour and a half by driving 160 mph, but the sight of the skyline of Seattle brought it all rushing back. Perhaps it was the city. Even if they were nearly ninety years apart, at this moment in time it reminded me of Chicago. I allowed the speedometer to drop to 100 mph, and I quit fighting. A part of me wanted to revisit the memories, to see that part of my life again. I had kept it tamped down so tightly for the last eighty-four years for fear of the pain it would bring, but this time the need to see it all again over-powered the need for self-preservation. Damn my perfect vampire memory that had everything stored in perfect detail.

Giving up, I let the memories wash over me and suddenly, it was late summer 1918 in Chicago …

_Chicago, September, 1918…_

_Carlisle and I had worked many double shifts during this scourge on the human population: the Spanish Influenza. As we had no need to sleep or rest, we were working days at St. Joseph's Hospital, and nights at Cook County Hospital. Our reason for being in Chicago, a normally sunny location, was because Carlisle had wanted to attend a medical conference at Cook County. We were there when the influenza outbreak had hit the city in epidemic proportions. The city was begging for trained doctors and nurses, and as Carlisle and I knew we had more medical training than most of the doctors available, we had volunteered our services. _

_Even in 1918 it would have been difficult for us to work at two hospitals under the same identities, so at St. Joseph's, we were known as Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his sister, Isabella; while at Cook County, we were known as Dr. Carl Whitlock and his sister, Marie. Everything was going smoothly, until that evening in September, when we arrived at Cook County at nine o'clock to begin our evening shift._

_We were met by a stack of charts of the new patients admitted that day. Rounds began as usual and I assisted Carlisle as I always did. We examined seven patients in the packed, eight-bed, ward number five, before we came to the bed at the end of the row, closest to the window. I will never forget the first time I saw him, the patient in bed number eight._

_Carlisle had just examined patient number seven and I was making swift but careful notes in the chart of the treatment that was prescribed, my vampire hand flying across the page. I finished writing before I raised my head and followed Carlisle to the next bed, to the bed of patient number eight._

_I bowed my head again, as was my custom when attending a new patient, and I stopped behind Carlisle as he approached the bed. _

_I had been a vampire for fifty-four years now, and it was usually no problem for me to cope with the smell of blood, especially if it wasn't freely-flowing and if I had fed recently. Luckily, Carlisle and I had fed during the few hours we had between our morning shift at St. Joseph's and our arrival this evening at Cook County. I soon discovered it was quite fortunate I had fed so recently._

_As we approached the bed, the aroma of patient number eight's blood hit me like a sledge hammer, totally blind-siding me with a smell I could compare only to the sweetest ambrosia of the gods. It was totally overpowering, and I felt myself stumble behind Carlisle. I remember that Carlisle turned and gave me a concerned look, knowing something had happened, as my vampirism did not lend itself to being clumsy. I gave him an anxious look, my eyes going wide and my nostrils flaring as I felt my self-control slipping._

"_Marie," he asked, "Are you feeling alright?" Carlisle's concern was quickly turning to anxiety, as he watched me fight for control. I looked him directly in the eye, letting him see I was holding my breath, and allowed my eyes to beg him for help, not daring to speak, as I feared loosing my last visage of control._

_Carlisle immediately grabbed me from behind by the upper arms and forcefully removed me from the ward, half pushing, half carrying me from the room. He didn't stop until we were safely behind the closed and locked door of the supply closet located half-way down the main corridor._

"_Isabella!" he whispered in a somewhat frantic voice as he turned me to face him, still gripping me by my upper arms. "What just happened in there?" _

_I could tell he was noticeably upset, as this had not happened to me since the first month of my transformation. I had always had almost supernatural control of my vampiristic desires. _

_I looked at him, letting him see that I was still fighting for self control. I allowed myself to take a breath, and thankfully found that the air was untainted by the unbelievably amazing scent I had encountered coming from bed number eight. With the scent now nothing but a memory, I quickly reigned in my blood lust and answered him._

"_Did you not smell it?" I couldn't believe that even someone with the control of Carlisle hadn't been affected by that scent. "It was the most powerful, the most wonderful, scent of human blood I have ever experienced in all my years as a vampire." _

_I looked at him, searching his expression for at least a semblance of the blood lust I had just felt so strongly. "At the moment I smelt it, I wanted nothing more than to loose myself in the taste, the experience, of that hot, delicious, liquid, to feel it running down my throat." A bit of the blood lust returned at the memory. "I have never smelt anything, any blood, with that aroma, that fragrance, that seemed to call to my soul." _

_I didn't know any other way of describing what I had just experienced. Carlisle continued to look at me, understanding in his face, as he nodded his head and explained. "I have heard, during the years I lived with the Volturi, of this phenomenon, this lust for the blood of one individual human above all other humans." I listened intently as he spoke. "The Volturi have an expression for it, they say this person is your 'singer', that their blood 'sings' to you."_

_Yes, I thought, that is what it felt like. The scent was like the sweetest perfume and went through to my very soul, much like the music from my piano, only much more intense. _

"_How will I over-come this 'singing', Carlisle?" I needed to know how to control myself, for loss of control was my greatest fear._

"_Well, now that you know what to expect, what the scent will do to your senses, perhaps you will be able to use that phenomenal discipline you have to help conquer your lust for the taste," Carlisle explained, studying my face closely. "Perhaps you need to channel the feelings evoked by the aroma into something else."_

_I didn't know exactly what he was getting at, but at least this time, I would be armed against the assault on my senses. _

_Carlisle continued to watch me closely and said, "You don't have to go back to that ward if you don't want to, you know. I can call one of the other nurses." He was looking at me with his left eyebrow slightly raised and a small smile playing about his lips._

_I knew what he was doing. He was making it a challenge for me, and I recognized his tactics. He knew I would rise to the test, and my stubborn streak would not allow me to fail. It was his way of giving me another weapon in my arsenal against this beast that wanted to consume me, this essence of the gods that called to me._

"_I'll be fine, Carlisle, I can fight my way through this." With those words, I brought myself up ramrod straight, and turned to open the door. "I can do this." I said once more, mainly to myself instead of Carlisle._

_Concern still tinged his words as he said, "Maybe I should go first, just in case."_

_I gave him a scathing look, but knew he was right to be cautious. For all my bravado, I still wasn't sure how I would react when confronted by that smell again._

_I followed him back to the ward, this time at a much more leisurely pace than the one we exited in, and walked behind him to bed number eight. Looking down at the chart I still held in my hands, I read the name that belonged to this patient. I held my breath as I turned toward the bed and the object of my uncontrolled thirst. As long as I exist, I will never forget the sight that met my eyes when my gaze fell upon Robert Pattinson for the first time._

_He was tall, over six feet, I could tell even though he was lying down, and of slender build, though he wasn't skinny at all. His body was toned and I could see his muscles were well defined, as my gaze wandered up his body, his chest bare and visible above the sheet drawn only to his waist. _

_His face was spectacular, even though his chiseled jaw was covered with a heavy covering of whisker stubble. I could just see straight, white teeth through his slightly parted, beautifully shaped lips. His head was covered with thick, unruly hair, though it wasn't exactly curly, just overly long and messy looking, and was the most stunningly attractive shade of bronze I had ever seen in all the years I had existed. _

_Slowly I allowed my gaze to meet his, and the shock reverberated through my entire body. I had never seen eyes that color green, the exact color of perfect emeralds, an amazing crystal green color. Oh, my goodness, he was even more attractive than Carlisle! I could almost feel a physical pull between us. I was being drawn to him like a moth to a flame._

_I stood rooted to the spot, unable to move, as my eyes locked with his, and I finally allowed myself to inhale. _

_The scent hit me again with the force of a freight train, but this time I was ready, and though the blood lust came upon me, I was expecting it and my self-control was firmly in place. However, the blood lust now had a different emotion battling with it for dominance. Something else I had never felt before. Something that left me feeling unbalanced, as if I stood on the deck of a swaying ship or as if the rug had been jerked out from under me. _

"_Marie, are you alright?" I knew Carlisle was watching me carefully in case we had to make another hasty exit._

_When I made no move to answer him, he took a step toward me, placing his left hand again around my upper right arm as I stood rooted to the spot at the foot of bed eight. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked, concern lacing his every word. "Are you sure you don't need a rest?"_

_I slowly pulled my gaze from the green-eyed god lying on the bed, and turned my eyes on Carlisle. "No, I'm fine, really I am," I replied, knowing he could hear the breathless quality in my voice and see the slightly dazed look in my eyes. _

"_It's alright, Carl, it really is alright." I managed to get the words out before my eyes were again drawn to the green-eyed Adonis on the bed._

_I knew Carlisle could see I was flustered. Me, who never got flustered, EVER, and here I was acting like a school girl who had never even seen a man before, let alone bathed and treated the wounds of thousands of sick patients. But I had never been affected by anyone like I had by this man. _

_I shook my head to physically clear my thoughts, and tried to concentrate on the task at hand. I knew Carlisle was waiting for my reaction before he examined the patient. _

_With another quick look at me, Carlisle released my arm and moved to the bedside, speaking softly to our patient. I gave myself another mental shake and tried to concentrate on what he was saying so I could transfer his orders to the chart._

_Thank goodness for my other vampire senses, because I could listen to Carlisle with only half an effort and still take perfect notes with no problem. However, this left quite a bit of my brain free to contemplate one Mr. Robert Pattinson. I soon realized, as I stole another glance at this face, that he was a __**very sick **__**man**__. I began to pay more attention to the notes I was taking, and realized just how sick he was. For all the green-eyed gazes he gave me, Mr. Pattinson was in for quite a battle if he even made it through the night. His fever was dangerously high, and he was verging on dehydration. His lungs were filled with congestion, and the infection being viral in nature, would have to be fought off by his body's own immune system, stressed though it was._

_I suddenly realized that this man might die._

_I also just as suddenly realized that I would not, could not, let that happen. I would do anything in my power to save him. Anything!_

_What had happened to me? Where had this protective streak come from? Why was I feeling this way about this man, a man I had wanted to drain of blood less than twenty minutes ago? _

_Carlisle completed his examination and I made the last few notes in the chart. I watched as the emerald eyes slowly closed and Mr. Pattinson fell into a fitful sleep._

_My voice low and my words spoken so rapidly that no one could understand what I was saying even if they could have heard, I asked Carlisle, "What are his chances?" _

_If Carlisle was surprised by my question, he didn't show it, even though this was the first time I had ever asked that particular question about a patient. I didn't have to explain who I was talking about, because Carlisle could see from the moment that our eyes had met, my thoughts had been with the patient in bed number eight._

"_Well, if we can keep his fever down, and get some fluids into his system, he may have a fighting chance." Carlisle knew better than to sugar-coat his diagnosis when speaking to me. "It will be a long, hard struggle for him, but if we do everything we can, and his will is strong enough, he may pull through."_

_Carlisle looked at me and I didn't try to hide the pain his words had caused me. What was wrong with me? I didn't understand, and I knew I had to ask him. _

"_What has happened to me?" I asked, unable to keep the puzzlement from my voice. "Why have I gone from wanting to kill this man, from craving the taste of his blood, to wanting to do everything I can to keep him alive?" I knew my confusion was evident in my expression. "Carlisle, I don't understand my own mind."_

"_I wondered if this would happen when you told me about your strong reaction to the scent of his blood." He looked at me with understanding in his eyes. "You remember what I said about his blood 'singing' to you?" I nodded. "Well, that can also signal a strong attraction to the human through whose veins the blood flows."_

_I felt a frown wrinkle my forehead as I tried to process what he was telling me. He continued, "This condition occurs so rarely, that little is known of it, even to the Volturi, so anything I tell you is merely speculation on my part." He paused to give me time to process what he had said so far. "I think this man may be the one meant for you, your soul mate, for lack of a better term. The one that makes your existence complete." _

_I allowed his words to wash over me, trying to take them in. Was this the reason I had not been able to take my eyes off Robert? The reason my blood lust had abated and been replaced by something even stronger, a feeling of… I searched for the right word... contentment, of finally being whole. Yes, that's what I had felt, like I had been on a journey all my life and had finally made it home. Was this what the poets called 'love at first sight'? Yes, I believe that it was._

_I knew Carlisle was watching me as these revelations caused different emotions to flit across my face. He spoke again, "It always happens this way for those of our kind. When we find our mate, the attraction is almost always instantaneous. I always wondered when, or sometimes even if, you would meet someone." He stated frankly. "I guess I just always assumed it would be another vampire." He looked at me intently as he continued. "I had sometimes wondered if you would even be capable of feeling anything for a man, as you were so traumatized that evening in the forest." He spoke slowly, while watching my reaction. _

"_Relationships for those of our kind are never easy, even between fairly civilized vampires such as ourselves and the Volturi." He paused to allow his words to have time to really register in my mind. "Do you understand that?"_

"_Yes," I stated simply, understanding for what he was leading up to finally dawning on me._

"_Then you must realize how difficult any relationship, if you choose to pursue this, will be with a human, don't you?" a look of concern in his face and compassion in his eyes. "You already know how his blood affects you. Can you stand that? Can you overcome your thirst for the blood you smell whenever you are near him?" He still studied my face. "You also realize that he must never know what you really are. The Volturi guard our secret well and would not hesitate to take matters into their own hands if they suspect danger to that secret." He let that statement sink in. "Or will you choose to change him?"_

_The thought of changing him had not crossed my mind. The feelings were so new; I hadn't had time to dwell on all the complications that might arise. I now let the thought of changing Robert into a monster like me, a monster that sustained itself on the blood of other sentient creatures. Could I do that? Could I allow Carlisle to do that? Could I be the one responsible for taking his soul? I looked at Carlisle and answered, "No, I couldn't do that to him."_

"_Then you need to ask yourself if you have enough control to be around him as a human." He looked at me intently as he continued. "Ask yourself if you could face yourself, ever forgive yourself, if you lost control with him and he suffered the consequences?"_

_I knew he was right to ask me these questions, to have me examine my self-control, to see if it was strong enough to endure being around this particular human for any extended period of time._

_I answered him truthfully, "My feelings of protectiveness have now overshadowed my thirst for his blood. I will do everything in my power to protect him. I would rather be torn limb from limb, have the pieces burned one by one, as I would to see harm come to even one strand of his hair."_

_I knew Carlisle could see the truth in my eyes, for he looked at me with that beautiful, kind smile of his and replied, "I will trust that you are right. I know you have the most amazing control I have ever witnessed." He looked at me with a bit of the old admiration on his face. "When we finish rounds, I will tell the head nurse I have assigned you to this ward for the night. Would you like that?"_

"_Oh, yes, thank you, yes." I would be able to be by his bedside all night, watching over him, nursing him, making sure he got the care he needed._

_We finished rounds that night in record time, using our vampire speed whenever possible, especially if the patients were asleep or too sick to notice anything out of the ordinary._

_By a quarter to midnight, I was back at Robert's bedside. I wondered again what had come over me because I was already thinking of him in terms of his given name, even before we had been formally introduced. My proper southern mother would be spinning in her grave if she knew the other thoughts in my mind about this man._

_I placed a pan of cold water on the small table by his bed, and quickly dipped in a cotton cloth and wrung it out, folded it and placed it on Robert's forehead. His eyelids fluttered open at the feel of the wet compress. _

"_Hello, Angel." Oh, my, that voice was the voice of an angel. I could hear the velvet quality of it, even though it was barely auditable. I knew I would have blushed to the roots of my hair had I still possessed the capacity. _

"_Am I dead?" he asked, his words still spoken very low. "Are you my personal angel?" A questioning look on his face, as his emerald eyes lifted to mine._

_If my heart had still been beating, it would have stopped as my eyes met his. "No, you aren't dead, and I'm certainly not an angel," I replied, giving him a somewhat shy smile. Really, where was my bravado now? I felt like a timid school girl confronted with her first real crush._

"_Please," I begged quietly, "Don't try to talk. You need all your energy to get better." _

_I took another cloth, wet it in the basin, and began to bathe his face, neck and shoulders. I felt him shiver and knew the fever would make the cold water feel more like ice against his skin. Even though I knew it would be uncomfortable for him, I continued to bathe him in the cold water. _

"_Now I know you're not an angel, because you plan to torture me to death slowly, and your weapon is ice water." Even in his weakened condition, he was still able to inject a bit of humor into his voice, doing his best to keep his eyes open and locked on mine._

_I could see his lids trying to close, and I knew just this little effort to speak had drained him of much energy._

"_Shhhh, now, go back to sleep. Try to get some rest." I reached down, removed the compress from his forehead, and brushed his hair back with my fingertips._

_I saw him shiver and I knew my cold hand was the cause. He fought to keep his eyes open and looked at me as he asked, "Will you still be here when I wake up?"_

_I knew I would, no matter when that was. "Yes, I promise."_

_I saw him nod his head slightly as he drifted back off into a fitful sleep._

_During the night, his fever rose to alarming levels, and I spent the wee hours bathing him in cold water, forcing water down his throat a teaspoon full at a time, doing everything I could to break his fever. _

_Several others in Robert's ward were also experiencing high fevers, and I gained new respect for the fact that my being a vampire allowed me to minister to each patient without tiring. My vampire speed and strength made short work of changing cold compresses for each of the other seven patients, forcing them to drink liquids, changing bedding, and cleaning up after each patient as needed, and still allowed me to stay by Robert's bedside for much of the time without compromising patient care._

_As he fought through the fever for the next three days, I left the ward only to get more water and supplies. Carlisle continued to work at both Cook County and St. Joseph's, but he allowed me to stay with Robert. The other nightshift nurses assumed I went home a little later than they did each morning, and the dayshift nurses assumed I had changed shifts from evenings to days, so no one even realized that I never left the hospital. There were so many patients to take care of that no one really noticed an extra nurse, and if they did, they were thankful for the help. If any of the patients in ward five noticed that their nurse never seemed to leave the ward, they were sure to mark it up to the fever._

_One of the men in ward five died the afternoon of the second day, and another on the third. I did all I could to help them, but their infections were just too strong for them to fight in their weakened conditions. I watched as the orderlies rolled each of them out on a gurney, and within an hour, their beds were filled with yet another patient._

_On the morning of the fourth day of his stay, Robert's fever finally broke. _

_I had just finished bathing down the last of the seven other patients in the ward and had returned to his bedside, when his eyes fluttered open. I could see his body covered by a fine sheen of sweat, and I could smell that the fever had left his blood. His green eyes met mine and I heard that velvet voice speak again for the first time since that first night._

"_Hello," he began, "You're my angel, aren't you? The one I remember from my dreams?" I could see his emerald green eyes struggling to focus on my face and finally meeting and locking with mine._

"_I've told you before, I'm not an angel, but I am your nurse." I replied, not taking my gaze from his__._

"_Well, you have the voice of an angel," he gave me a weak smile. "Does my angel-nurse have a name?" he asked, his eyes, too, not wavering from mine._

"_Yes, my name is Marie, Marie Whitlock," I told him, my voice suddenly breathless and shy._

"_I am very pleased to meet you Miss Whitlock." He stated, holding out his hand for mine. I placed my hand in his warm clasp, and saw him slowly bring it to his lips. My unnecessary breath caught in my throat. No one had kissed my hand since Carlisle had that day so long ago, when he had rescued me. But I didn't remember his lips burning an impression into the backs of my fingers as Robert's did now._

_He kept his lips on my fingers for several seconds before removing them, but still kept my cool hand firmly held in his much warmer one. His eyes never left mine as he opened his mouth to speak again._

"_My name is Robert. Robert Pattinson." A slight, one-sided crooked smile lifted at the left corner of his lips, making his face all the more attractive._

"_Yes, I know, it's on your chart, Mr. Pattinson." I replied, surprised I actually had enough breath to produce sound. Good Lord, Isabella, get a grip on the situation, I chastised myself. _

"_Please, I would like it if you called me Robert." I saw a flash of his teeth as his smile grew bolder._

"_Alright… Robert." I said hesitantly. Why was I suddenly so nervous? Why was I acting like this, I was his nurse for heaven's sake. "I'll bet you're hungry. Do you think you could drink some chicken broth?" I knew he would get stronger even more quickly if he could eat something._

"_I would really like a drink of water," he replied. "And if you bring the broth, and sit by me, I will do my best to swallow every drop." He gave me that crooked grin again, and I finally realized that he was flirting with me. I knew I would again be blushing if it were possible. _

_I removed my hand from his grasp, and felt somehow bereft without his warm fingers on mine. "I'll be right back." I told him before I left the room briefly, and returned with a glass of water, and a bowl of broth._

_With my help he was able to drink some water and then take in some of the chicken broth. Even though the smell of this human food nearly caused me to gag, I sat by his bed side and spoon-fed him every drop he would take. By that afternoon he was strong enough to eat chicken noodle soup and I knew he was going to recover._

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well, this chapter turned out to be MUCH LONGER than I anticipated, well over 10,000 words. There was no way around it, the story had to be told and it had to be told this way. So, I split the chapter into two chapters. Which means you can read them faster, and I will be able to post Chapter Seven by tomorrow. All I have to do is proof it and it should be good to go.

**Please review. Do you like this story? Have you figured out what's happening or wondered what's going to happen? If you have, drop me a review or a PM and I'll tell you if you're hot, warm, or dead cold. Either way, I would really like to hear from you.**

**Until next time, I luv you guys**

**Thanks again for reading and as always,**

**May all your dreams be filled with Edward…**

**BM**


	7. Requiem For Heartbreak

**A/N: Here is the second half of the flashback started in Ch 6. **

**My song inspiration for this chapter is:**

"_**My Immortal" by Evanescence**_

_**Before you start reading, **__**GO FIND THIS SONG**__**. Do no pass GO, do not collect $200. GO FIND THIS SONG! It is very important to set the mood of this Chapter. As you listen to it, imagine it is a song written by Bella at the end of this flashback. The voice on this song is EXACTLY as I imagine her musical vampire voice. The song is so important I am posting the words to the song at the end of this chapter.**_

**If you don't have the song, go to my profile page and follow the link to "theRadio" and listen to it for free. Just search for Evanescence and the song should pop up.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters, but again for this chapter, I OWN this Robert Pattinson. (Oh why, why, why can't it be the REAL Robert Pattinson, but for now, I'll survive with my make-believe Robert) (sighhhh) … **

**I know, I know, enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

****

** BM **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven – Requiem for Heartbreak

(We're still in flashback mode)

_Carlisle came in that evening for rounds to find Robert sitting up in bed, having just eaten an evening meal again of chicken noodle soup._

"_Well, this is a pleasant surprise," Carlisle said as soon as he saw Robert sitting up and well on the road to recovery. "You look one-hundred percent better this evening than you did the last time I saw you," Carlisle smiled and looked down at the chart. "I'm Dr. Carl Whitlock, by the way." Carlisle extended his hand to Robert as they exchanged a greeting. _

"_Robert Pattinson," Robert stated with strained smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, quickly shaking the offered hand. "I give all the credit of my recovery to the excellent nursing care I have received." His gaze moved to me, and I could see again that his smile did not extend to his eyes. I was puzzled._

"_Yes," Carlisle replied, "Marie is an excellent nurse. She and I have always worked well together." And with those words, Carlisle began his examination as I took notes for the chart._

"_Well, Robert, it looks like you are well on the road to recovery. You will still need to remain in hospital for another day or two, to make sure you don't have a relapse, but all your vital signs are good, and the congestion is clearing from your chest. I really think you will make a full recovery." Carlisle gave him a warm, kind smile, and turned to complete his rounds with the other patients. _

_I gave Robert one last smile before following after Carlisle._

_Rounds were completed in a couple of hours, and I returned to ward five to encounter Robert's frowning face. _

"_What's wrong," I asked, concerned that his fever had returned. I reached out my hand to feel his forehead._

_Robert moved his head sideways, avoiding my touch. I pulled my hand back, hurt evident on my face._

"_What's wrong, Robert?" I looked at him, letting him see my hurt and confusion at his actions._

"_How well do you know Dr. Whitlock?" he asked, his velvet voice tinged slightly with ice._

"_Dr. Whitlock?" what did Carlisle have to do with anything, I thought. _

"_Yes, Dr. Whitlock." His voice was getting icier with each syllable that fell from his mouth, his eyes focused somewhere over my right shoulder as he purposefully avoided my eyes._

"_He's my brother, why do you ask?" I hurried on, not waiting for him to reply. "Do you think you're not getting proper care or something?" I still didn't understand where he was coming from. "I can assure you, he may look young, but Carl is an excellent doctor, you've got nothing to worry about being under his care…"_

_My voice trailed off as I saw the warmth re-enter Robert's face, and a slight guilty blush color his cheeks. I had to brace myself as I watched the blood flow to his face, and I felt the lust for that blood wash over me. _

_I was just regaining control of myself when he said, "He's your brother?" I could definitely see the guilty look on his face. "Oh, then that explains it," he said quietly, and I watched his eyes travel over each feature on my face, as his teeth worried his lower lip. "I guess I owe you an apology." He gave a slight shake of his head. "I was afraid you were his wife." He looked at up at me a little sheepishly, his eyes asking for forgiveness. _

_My blood lust again under control, I felt a rush of adrenaline. "His WIFE? How ridiculous!" I gave a slight laugh, and then it hit me. He was jealous! I don't know where I got the nerve to speak my next words, but I did anyway, "And why would my having a husband frighten you?" I gave him an innocent look._

_Oh, my goodness, I flirting with him, and I found I quite enjoyed it. What had come over me?_

_He surprised me with his reply. "Well, I would hate to think I was having these thoughts about a married woman." He stated quite frankly, still looking at me with those amazing eyes and that crooked smile back on his lips. He knew I was flirting, and he was doing his part to flirt right back._

_I don't know where this new-found nerve was coming from, and frankly I didn't want to find out, afraid it would disappear if examined too closely. "And just what would those thoughts be, Robert?" I knew my voice sounded slightly husky, as I lowered my eyes and bit my lower lip slightly._

"_I was thinking how nice it would be to take you," he paused slightly and I saw him swallow as his eyes dropped to my watch lips, "To lunch, when I get out of this bed." My eyes lifted to once again meet his and he gave me a full-blown smile then, showing me a mouthful of perfect white teeth._

"_Oh." My mouth formed a small 'o' with the word, and my eyes widened slightly._

"_Well, what do you say? Will you have lunch with me when I get out of here?" Robert was watching my expression closely and I could hear that his heartbeat had quickened, and he was actually holding his breath awaiting my answer._

"_Well, I'll have to get to know you better before I can agree to lunch," I answered cautiously, wanting to shout "YES, YES,YES," from the rooftops, but my southern upbringing suddenly kicked in and wouldn't allow me to do something so brazen. _

_But that was the strange thing. Robert didn't seem to be a stranger. I felt as if I had known him forever, even before my human life, as if we had existed together since the beginning of time. _

"_Well, what do you want to know?" he asked, looking into my eyes and smiling. "You can ask me anything."_

_*****_

_With Robert recovering quickly, it took me longer to care for the other patients in the ward. I couldn't exactly rush around at vampire speed with his eyes following my every move. But, once again, my vampire strength held me in good stead. I was able to take care of all the patients in the ward, even at human speed, and still spare time for Robert. _

_With each passing day, he got stronger and stronger, and I knew I was falling more and more in love with him. Yes, I had admitted to myself what was drawing me to Robert, and I recognized my feelings for what they were – LOVE! I had seen the love between my parents and my aunt and uncle. I had never forgotten that part of my human life. _

_I knew what love looked like and I knew that what I felt when I looked at Robert was what my mother felt when she looked at my father. This man was someone I would risk everything for, give everything to, go anywhere with, give up anything for, even die for. Yes, I knew what I felt was love._

_What was even more wonderful was the look in Robert's eyes as he looked at me. It was the same look my father had given my mother. I just knew he felt the same way I did. I never had a reason to doubt it, at least not then._

_We spent each stolen moment talking, getting to know one another. There were parts of my life I could never share with him, but I still told him about my father, mother and "other' brother Jasper. I just told him my parents had died in an accident, and that my brother Jasper had been killed in the war. I know he assumed it was World War I, and I definitely couldn't tell him it was the War Between the States. I simply told him Carlisle was all I had left in the world and that I had trained to be his nurse. I told him we were just visiting in Chicago when the epidemic had struck, and we were working here for a while._

_I asked him about his family. His father had immigrated to America in 1888 from Ireland, and had started a small business here in Chicago making shoes. He had met his wife here in America, and they had married in 1896. Robert had been born June 20, 1899, so he had just turned nineteen. His plans before he became ill were to fight in the campaign in France. He had already enlisted and had been through Basic Training when this illness had delayed his departure. He would be shipping out as soon as he reported back to his base and the commanding officer gave the order._

_He admitted that all he had ever wanted to do was to become a soldier. Robert had grown up fast in Chicago, going to work for his father at the age of twelve, while still trying to attend school. He didn't really want to go into the family business, which by this time was quite successful, but his father was giving him no choice. That's one of the reasons he had enlisted in the army: To make a break from his father. When he returned from war, he hoped that his father had tapped one of his cousins to bring into the family business, leaving him free to pursue his own desires for a change._

_With the influenza outbreak, no visitors were allowed into the wards, even if someone had been willing to take the chance of contracting this infection. Because of this none of his family had come to see Robert during his stay in hospital. On the third day after his fever broke, Carlisle released him to go home. He was recovering nicely and the bed was needed by much sicker patients._

_A dispatch had been sent to his family that he was being released today, and they had sent a carriage to pick him up. I walked with him to the hospital entrance and stood with him as we waited for its arrival. Luckily for me the day was overcast._

_Suddenly it dawned on me that when he was gone from the hospital I wouldn't be able to spend twenty-four hours a day by his side. I couldn't help feeling a sense of loss at the thought of not seeing his face when he woke up in the morning. I knew I would miss watching him sleep. What was I going to do? _

_Robert answered my question without even hearing it as we watched the carriage approach and he gathered his things in preparation to leave. I looked at his perfect face, seeing it closely shaven now, as I had shaved his face myself just this morning. The sight had nearly caused me to faint, it was so beautiful. I truly had never seen anyone as handsome. _

"_When will I see you again?" he asked me, searching my face with the same somewhat desperate look in his eyes that I knew he would see on mine._

"_When would you like to see me again?" I knew it was a brazen answer, but I truly didn't care about propriety. We had become much too close in the past week to worry about propriety._

_I saw the smile cross his face and he replied, "I want to see you all the time. I think I got a little spoiled here, having you around all the time." He looked at me, his eyelids half concealing his green gaze. "I never want to go another day without seeing your face."_

_My mouth dropped as I just stood there, trying to absorb what he had just said._

"_I'm sorry, Marie, I shouldn't have just come out and said it like that, especially here on the hospital steps, but we don't have time to beat around the bush," he said, reaching his hand out to clasp mine, completely misunderstanding my reaction. "I've never felt like this about anyone before." He looked at me, concern written on his face, a frown wrinkling his brow as he held my cold hand between his warm ones._

_I finally found my voice, "No, It's alright. I was just amazed because I feel the same way." I brought my free hand up to lightly cup his cheek and just allowed myself to feel, really feel, for the first time ever. I had never allowed myself to feel anything like this for another creature, vampire or human, in the last fifty-four years. I knew I loved Carlisle, but it was the love for a sister for her brother, not this all-encompassing, from the top of my head to the bottom of my feet, love. Now, I was jumping in with both feet, to hell with the consequences. I never wanted to lose this feeling, this connection with another soul, this connection with Robert Pattinson. _

_I watched as what I had said slowly dawned on him. I watched as the light entered his eyes, watched as the smile transformed his beautiful face into something truly heavenly, and I realized that his feelings for me were behind the transformation. He turned his head, placing a kiss in the middle of my palm that still cupped his cheek. _

"_Oh, Marie," his velvet voice shook slightly as he said my name. "I feel as if I have known you forever, as if you are the other half of me." His eyes roamed my face before settling and locking with mine. "I feel as if I would have no life without you, because you are my life."_

_I knew if I were capable of tears, they would be streaming down my cheeks at this moment. "I feel the same way." I whispered in return, allowing the love to shine from my eyes. _

_His eyes never left mine as he said, "Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?" He watched me anxiously as I answered him._

"_Yes," I knew this might be dangerous for both of us, but I didn't care. "You can meet me at the hotel that Carlisle and I are staying tomorrow evening at eight o'clock. We can have dinner there." Carlisle and I maintained a suite at the Hilton simply so we would have a place to bathe and change clothes daily, even though I hadn't been there in a week. Carlisle had been bringing me changes of clothing each day when he came. I gave Robert the hotel name._

_Thus began our routine for the next week. We met each night for 'dinner', but of course I didn't eat anything. I was careful to order a very light meal and I had become quite skillful at hiding food under lettuce leaves and moving it around my plate to give the appearance of eating. _

_Robert didn't seem to notice, as he and I were too absorbed in just talking to each other, telling each other our hopes, our dreams for the future, a future, at least for me, that included each other._

_On our fifth night, Robert told me the bad news. Reaching across the table after dinner, he took my hand in his, lightly stoking the back with his thumb. He had received orders to report back to his base, and would be deployed with the next unit leaving for Europe. He had to be there in three days._

"_No," I couldn't control the involuntary sound when he told me. "I don't want you to go." I know my face showed the anguish I felt at being separated from him._

"_I don't want to go either, but my dear Marie, it is my duty. I am a soldier." He stated the fact simply and his face mirrored my pain. I knew he was right. He was an honorable man and would always live up to his obligations. _

_His hand tightened its grip on my own, as he brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss in the center of my palm before holding it to his cheek. _

"_I will come back for you," his eyes boring into mine. "I promise I will come back for you."_

"_I know." He didn't have to say anything else. I simply knew he was telling me the truth. At least, I thought he was telling me the truth. _

_Two nights later, we said our final good-byes in the hallway outside my hotel room; however, at the time, I didn't realize how final. _

_After our dinner, I asked him back to my suite. Robert was a true gentleman, and only walked me to my door, declining my invitation to enter. He knew how gossip could travel and he refused to even think of my good name being sullied by any impropriety on his part. _

"_My darling Marie, I love you," he said quite simply. "I will always love you and I feel as if I have always loved you." He reached for my hands, bringing them together between his, and brought them to his lips, kissing each finger in turn. Slowly, he raised his eyes to meet mine, adoration clear in them._

_I merely looked at him, not bothering to hide my love for him shining from my eyes. _

"_Marie, I know I am going off to war, but I promise you, I will return. And when I do, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

"_Your wife?" I breathed, not sure I had heard him correctly._

"_Yes, my darling, I am asking you to marry me." He was looking intently at me, a slight nervous look edging into his expression as he waited for my answer. "I know the proper thing to do would be to speak to Carl and formally request your hand, but I simply don't have the time." He shook his head, his tongue slipping from his mouth to moisten his lips. "I don't want to leave this country without knowing you will be mine when I return."_

"_Oh, Robert," I pulled my hands from his grasp and threw my arms around his neck, just remembering to reign in my strength to keep from breaking it. I placed my face against his chest, my breath coming in heaving sobs as I threw caution to the wind and answered, "Oh, Robert, I love you…YES!"_

_Before the word had quit echoing in the air, his lips were on mine. I just knew it was the sweetest kiss ever shared between two beings. The feeling went through me like an electric shock, and my vampire senses made it that much more acute. I had never kissed anyone, let alone a human as tasty as Robert. It took all my strength to just feel the pleasure of the kiss while controlling the vampire urge to taste even more. I could hear his heart beating rapidly, and the smell of his blood nearly overpowered me, but my love for him was stronger than my lust for this blood._

_But still, I broke the kiss before temptation got the better of me, burying my face in his shirtfront. He held me as his breathing and heart rate slowly returned to near normal._

_He lowered his lips to my hair as he said, "Oh, Marie, you have just made me the happiest man in the world. I wish I didn't have to leave, but I must. At least, I know I will be returning home to you." I felt his lips press into the top of my head, as he turned his head to replace his lips with his cheek. I didn't trust myself to speak, as I was actively keeping my breathing to a bare minimum out of necessity._

_He just held me for several moments before reality intruded upon us and he said reluctantly, "I must go. I have to catch a train at four o'clock tomorrow morning." I knew he was fighting the urge to say to hell with the army and just stay. And I also knew his obligation to the army would win._

_He drew back from me so his eyes could once again look into mine as he said, "Remember, my darling, I do love you, I always will. You are my life now, my reason for living. I will return to you."_

"_I know," I said, using every bit of self control I had to keep from breaking down in heaving sobs. I knew this was hard enough on him. I would not make it harder._

_With one last longing look, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to my forehead in a lingering kiss. Then he turned and I watched him walk away._

_That was the last time I ever spoke to Robert. He walked down that hotel hallway and quietly walked out of my life forever, though I didn't know it at the time. I didn't know it until two months later, the day after we got the news that the War in Europe was over. I received a visitor._

_Carlisle and I had just finished our rounds on the 19__th__ of November, and Carlisle had left the wards for duty in the Emergency Room. I continued, as was my custom, to attend to the patients in the wards. At seven o'clock the next morning, the Head Nurse came to find me. I had a visitor. I could see the curiosity in her face, but I couldn't enlighten her as I had no idea who would be asking to see me, for Carlisle and I made it a point not to get too close to people. My only exception had been Robert, and I knew he hadn't returned home yet._

_The Head Nurse showed me to a small office on the first floor near the front entrance. We were still not allowing visitors near the patients because of the influenza. As she opened the door, a middle-aged, very well dressed, man rose to his feet. My vampire senses detected the scent of his blood, and there was a slight familiarity in the aroma. I looked closely at his face and noticed the reddish brown hair before he raised his eyes to mine. They were a clear, emerald green. I knew immediately that this man was Robert's father, though I had never met him before. The smell, the similarity in features told me it could be no one else._

"_Miss Whitlock?" his inquiring voice was familiar too, though not quite with the same velvet tones as Robert._

"_Yes, may I help you?" I was starting to get an uneasy feeling as I looked into his eyes. Unlike Robert's, these eyes held no warmth; quite the contrary, they were frozen chips of green ice._

"_I am Robert Pattinson, Sr., I believe you know my son, Robert, Jr.?" he questioned me, the ice now present in his voice._

"_Yes," I answered as a terrifying thought came to my mind, and showed in my expression. "Has something happened to Robert? Is he alright?" I was nearly overwhelmed by panic. I suddenly wanted to shake his father, make him answer me._

"_Robert is in good health, as far as I know," was the cold reply. "I am actually here on his behalf."_

_I looked at him in confusion. On his behalf, what did that mean, I thought, but I remained silent as I waited for Mr. Pattinson to continue._

"_Robert has corresponded with me and has asked that I deliver this letter to you. I fear he has been having second thoughts on being so, shall we say, impulsive, before he shipped out for active duty." I just continued to look at him, striving to keep my emotions from my face._

_I watched as he slipped his hand into the inside pocket of his expensively tailored suit and removed an envelope, which he held out to me._

_I just looked at him and slowly my gaze dropped to the envelope in his hand. I didn't want to touch it. I felt as if it were a vile thing, something dreaded, and something dirty that would soil my fingers if I touched it._

"_Well, come on now, girl, take it." His voice was even colder, if that were possible as he nearly thrust the envelope into my face. I reluctantly accepted it from him. "I trust this letter will explain everything. I don't think you will have to bother with a reply, or ever contacting Robert again."_

_And with those cold, hateful words, he walked out of the office._

_I looked down at the letter, holding it gingerly between my right thumb and index finger, almost as if it would suddenly burst into flames. I didn't want to open it. I didn't want to read what I feared it would say. I stood there in the middle of that little room just looking at the envelope somehow hoping if I looked at it long enough it would disappear or I would awaken from some kind of spell and find this was all just an illusion. But I knew it wouldn't disappear and I knew there was no spell, there was just a white-paper-wrapped heartbreak in my hand. _

_I felt my hands move as I looked down at the envelope. It was almost as if hands other than mine were moving to break the seal and remove the single sheet of paper from within. I felt my eyes move to the page as the paper was unfolded, and I felt them focus on the small, neat script covering the surface._

_I read:_

_**My Dear Marie:**_

_**I regret that I can not speak to you in person about this matter, but circumstances being what they are, I felt it best to communicate with you by letter before this situation gets out of hand. **_

_**I have come to the conclusion that my hasty proposal was a complete mistake. While I admit that I have feelings for you, they are, regrettably, not strong enough to support marriage. **_

_**I hope that you will understand and know that I did not mean to raise your hopes, and I am sincerely sorry if I have caused you undue suffering. However, I must think of my future and that future can not include you.**_

_**Please, Marie, I ask that you move on with your life and do not try to contact me. It would be quite embarrassing and awkward for both of us.**_

_**I do wish you well and truly hope you will find someone more suited to you in the future.**_

_**I am,**_

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**Robert Pattinson, Jr.**_

_I stood still as a statue as my eyes read and re-read the message. It was such a cold, formal letter, completely at odds with what I knew of Robert. Why was he doing this? What had I done? I re-read the line 'I have come to the conclusion that my hasty proposal was a complete mistake'… 'Hasty proposal'… 'Complete mistake'…'Feelings not strong enough'… 'Not strong enough'… 'Complete mistake.' _

_With each re-reading of those words another part of my mind seemed to shut down, as if a curtain were being drawn to close off the pain, to quell the memories, to protect me from the devastating, all encompassing sorrow certain to follow._

_I had not moved from that spot in the middle of that little room when Carlisle found me an hour later. _

"_Isabella? What is wrong?" He was too shocked by the expression, or complete lack thereof, on my face to remember to call me 'Marie', but there was no one around to hear him. _

"_Isabella?" His arms came around me, trying to comfort me, for he could tell something was VERY wrong._

"_What has happened? The Head Nurse just told me you had a visitor. What happened, who was it?" He questioned me rapidly and I could faintly hear panic entering his voice when I didn't respond. _

_That's when he noticed the letter. I felt him remove it from my nerveless fingers and I knew he read the words written upon the paper. I knew he read the words that had just ripped my cold, dead heart into tiny, tiny pieces. _

_He knew what Robert had meant to me; for he was the only one I had had to share my happiness. My happiness that had lasted for nearly two months, happiness that I knew I would never feel again, because I would never allow myself to trust again. I had trusted Robert, given him my love, and he had ground it into the dust, ground my heart into the dust. Never again, I vowed. I would never let this happen to me again._

_Carlisle and I left Chicago early the next morning, catching the first train leaving for Philadelphia. Carlisle told the hospital officials that we had received an urgent message to return 'home', and were forced to leave immediately. _

_I allowed my self-preservation mechanism to kick in full power. I merely shut down my mind. We stayed in Philadelphia for only a month before moving on to Wisconsin. For nearly the next three years I barely spoke a dozen words to Carlisle. I hunted only when my hunger got so bad that he FORCED me to go. The rest of the time, I stayed locked in my room for fear something would trigger my memory. Damn, damn, damn my perfect vampire memory. Time really meant nothing to me. I had found that when you live forever, time has little meaning unless you have something to live for. I no longer had anything or anyone to live for._

_I didn't come out of my self-induced waking comatose state until Carlisle came to me one afternoon and told me he had met someone, someone very, very special to him. Her name was Esme. He explained that she had been brought to the hospital where he now worked, barely alive. He had known, had felt immediately that she was special to him. There had been no way to save her, so he had changed her. He had brought her back to our house, and he really needed my help to get her through this first year of her change._

"_Isabella, I need you to be YOU again. Do you understand? I need Isabella!" he was nearly shouting at me, but it was necessary. _

_From somewhere deep inside I heard him call to me. My mind relinquished a little of it's firm control over me and allowed me to see him clearly for the first time since that November day nearly three years previously. Like someone coming out of a coma, I slowly began to register my surroundings. It was like light was re-entering my world, and one by one everything came into focus again, beginning with Carlisle. He needed me. I had to help him. I had to._

_His words finally sunk into my conscience mind and I said, "You've found someone? You really have?"_

"_Yes, Isabella, I have. Please understand, and don't be upset. I so need your help right now." He was pleading with me. _

_I took a deep breath, finally completely cognizant again. I let my mind wrap around what he had said and I knew that I would survive. I would be happy for him, and I would help him any way I could, and I would love his dear Esme …_

I finally pulled myself back into the present and found that I was already back in Forks. It was strange. The memories hadn't been that bad, it was almost as if I was watching a movie about someone else's life, not my own. I had always been so afraid of those memories, but now I realized that that was all they were – memories. And they really didn't' have any power over me any more. When had that happened? I had spent the last eighty-four years keeping that memory so tightly locked down because I was afraid to feel anything again.

My car seemed to subconsciously drive itself to Forks Hospital and I knew I had to talk to Carlisle. He would understand, because he was the only one who knew about that time in my life.

Maybe he could explain why those memories no longer hurt. Maybe he could explain why my memory of Robert was now firmly replaced by the vision of a stranger I had seen in a convenience store parking lot in Portland. I certainly didn't understand. What had happened to me?

* * *

"My Immortal"

By: Evanescence

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus:]_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus]_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

_[Chorus]_

****

* * *

A/N: Okay, Let's Make A Deal! If you're reading this, PLEASE click on the review button and give me a shout out, PLEASE. If you do that, I will try to get another chapter up by Wednesday. I know there is a lot of interest in this story, because I'm on a LOT of favorite lists, but the reviews don't show that. Come on people, show me some love!

Let me know what you think about the story so far. I know you're out there, I can hear you breathing… and what is that strange clicking sound? Oh, yeah, it's you moving your mouse pointer to "Review This Chapter" and posting a review. Hey, it doesn't have to be in English! I have readers in so many different countries it would be fun to have reviews in your language. THANKS!!

**Going off in a completely different tangent, have any of you read Rob Patzz interview in GQ? He actually admits to reading Twilight FanFic! I kind of got excited when I read that. He mentioned that some of it was really explicit and very well written. (I think he was talking about 'tara sue me' and her stories 'The Submissive' and 'The Dominant.' They are AWESOME stories, by the way)**

**The next Chapter will tie up some of the loose ends between our modern Bella and Edward. Also, the 'Dancing With The Stars' moment is coming up soon. I just hope I can write it the way it plays in my head. It will be a challenge.**

**Sending you Much Luv...**

**Thanks again for reading and as always,**

**May all your dreams be filled with Edward…**

******BM******

* * *


	8. Perfect Strangers

**A/N: Hey, guys, I'm sorry I didn't get chapter eight up last week. Tax season grabbed me with a vengeance last week and I barely had time to breathe, let alone write. Also, my son was home for Spring Break, so I wanted to spend some of my free time (what little there was) with him. But, now he's back at college, and I've dug out from under the paperwork, so here is Chapter Eight. This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I haven't finished the last part, so I will post that as Ch 9. I guess that's a good thing, because together they would have been at least ten thousand words! In the meantime, this is your reward for waiting. **

**This was such a fun chapter to write, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think.**

**WARNING: Yes, Edward with the dirty mouth is back. If you have issues with a few "colorful metaphors" then you best look the other way, because they are in this chapter! **

**AUTHOR UPDATE 5-14-09: THIS STORY IS NOW RATED 'M' BECAUSE OF CHAPTER 13. (Please keep reading!)**

**My song inspiration for this chapter is:**

_**If Today Was Your Last Day – by Nickelback**_

**Yes, I know, it's another Nickelback song, but **_**I love Nickelback**_**, and this is the PERFECT SONG for this chapter. if you don't have this song, why don't you go on over to my profile, click on theRadio, and search for Nickelback. Listen to this song while reading the chapter and you'll see what I mean about "perfect song."**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters, I just like to coax them outside to play, and sometimes sneak Edward out for a walk in the deep woods…. Oh, Yeah!**

**I know, I know, enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight - Perfect Strangers

**EPOV**

I was still standing there, unable to move, right where she left me, when I felt Jake's presence at my left side.

"Wow, man, that was something!" his voice held more than a little awe, as his hand came around my back and slapped my right shoulder.

"Yeah, you can say that again." I realized my own voice sounded just as awestruck as Jake's.

"It's definitely not something you see everyday," Jake said as he shook his head and looked at me with a wry smile.

"No shit," I still could not form a coherent thought.

"I sure wouldn't mind taking that baby for a ride," Jake said before pursing his lips and emitting a low whistle.

I snapped my head around to look at him, finally taking in what he was saying and suddenly wondering if the horns and pitchfork were back. "And what the hell is that crack supposed to mean?" My posture was getting more aggressive by the second.

Jake turned his head quickly to look at me as he heard the change in the tone of my voice, saw my expression and took a couple of hasty steps backward. "What the hell you mean, what the hell I meant? I just said I'd like to take her for a ride, what the hell's wrong with that?" I could tell he was genuinely perplexed by my sudden change in mood.

"Well, I'll tell you what the hell's wrong with that – she's mine, that's what the hell's wrong with that!" I suddenly raked my hand through my overly long hair in an attempt to keep my hands busy and keep me from cold-clocking him right where he stood.

"Well hell, Edward, I know she's nice and all, but don't you think you're overreacting? I mean, what would be wrong with both of us taking her for a spin?" He literally had to jump to the side to get out of the way of my right cross.

"Gawd, Edward, what's come over you, man? I mean, get a fucking grip." Jake was staring at me as if _I _had sprouted horns this time.

"You better watch your fucking mouth when you talk about her," I told him in a threatening tone. I was suddenly so mad, I really couldn't think straight. All I knew was I wanted seriously to smash my fist into the bewildered face of my best friend.

"Okay, okay, chill man, the car's yours." Jake said as he held his hands in the air as if I had a loaded gun pointed at his head.

His words finally registered through the red haze in my brain, and I said, "The _CAR?_" and looked at him in confusion.

"Yeah, man. I've never seen you get so excited over a car, especially one we were just fantasy driving." Jake slowly lowered his hands as he could see that my anger had been replaced with plain old confusion tinged with more than a little embarrassment.

"The _car?_ You were seriously talking about the _car?_" I really didn't want to hear his answer, I already knew what it would be, and I also knew in the next few minutes I would be doing some serious apologizing.

"Yeah, the _car!_ You know, metal body, four wheels, runs on gasoline – _the car!_ What the hell did you think I was talking about?" He was looking at me intently, and I could pinpoint the exact moment when he figured it out. His expression changed from one of pure bafflement to one of 'I-can't-believe-you're-that-big-a-shit-face-Edward', as his chin lowered and he looked at me from under hooded brows, with his mouth hanging open.

"Oh. My. Gawd," he enunciated each word. "You can't seriously think I was talking about the _girl?_" His eyes never left my face, so I had nowhere to hide.

"Dammit, Edward, you should know me the hell better than that! I'm not saying that she wasn't pretty and all, but I really didn't even look at her," he said in a very annoyed tone.

"I know, I know, Jake, I'm sorry." I held my hand out to him imploringly. "I don't know what came over me."

Jake looked at my hand for a few more seconds before gripping it in a power grip and saying, "I know you're sorry. Apology accepted." He shook his head and gave me another of those 'you're-still-a-shit-face' looks, before letting out a little laugh. It was contagious.

The laugh grew into a chuckle, which grew into a guffaw, which grew into all out, split-your-sides laughter. We slowly recovered our composure, wiping tears as we both bent at the waist, supporting ourselves with our hands on our knees.

"The car, you were looking at the car, and I couldn't take my eyes off the girl." I shook my head, looking sideways at Jake.

"Well, it was a fucking awesome car," Jake said in his own defense.

"Yeah, but she was a fucking amazing, breathtakingly awe-inspiring girl!" I couldn't think of enough superlatives to describe her.

"Well, Edward, next time why don't you try to say something _nice_ about the girl?" Jake was making fun of me and I knew it.

"Jake, you know who she is, don't you?" I asked him, turning my head to look down the highway in the direction she had disappeared less than 5 minutes ago.

"No, I know I've never even seen her before, and I never forget a car." He said with certainty.

"No, that's not what I meant. I've never seen her before, either, but I know who she is." I paused to turn back to him. "She's my Marie."

"Your Marie?" He asked, confusion returning to his face. "Who the hell's Marie?"

I really didn't want to answer that question. I knew Jake would think I had lost my mind. But he wouldn't stop looking at me so I had to tell him something.

"She's Marie, the girl from my great-grandfather's journal, the one I've been dreaming of for the last two months." I bit the corner of my lower lip and turned my head to face again the way she had disappeared.

"Oh, for shit's sake, Edward, come on now! She is not _her!_" Jake was barely controlling his annoyance. "You've been reading that damn journal so much you think the first girl you see is _her!_"

"Now, Jake, this time you need to get a fucking grip!" I looked at him, annoyance of my own on my face. "I know the shit it's not _her_. What I'm saying is she's a girl like my great-grandfather described: Long, mahogany-colored hair, eyes like chocolate, pale skin, absolutely gorgeous. She was perfect." My great-grandfather had described her exactly, I thought, but didn't say this to Jake. It was a little freaky actually.

"Well, good. Cause I wouldn't want you to end up in a padded room in some psychiatric hospital somewhere," Jake said in a tone that I couldn't tell if he was serious or joking.

I gave him an 'Eat-shit-and-die' look, and continued, "Damn, I want to meet her," and suddenly it struck me, I had no idea how to find her again.

I think I lost it a little then, because I started spewing forth random thoughts without really knowing what I was saying. "How the hell will I find her again? Damn, I didn't even get her name. I wonder where she lives. I bet she already has a boyfriend. Yeah, she must, a girl like that. Hell, she's as close to perfect as a girl can get this side of heaven." Without knowing it, I was pacing back and forth, running my fingers through my hair and pulling at it with both hands and generally having a nice little fit.

"And just look at me, I must look like a fucking mountain man, no way she would ever give me the time of day. Dammit," I actually stopped and stamped my foot, "She was so close, why did I just let her drive away? I'll never find her again." I looked imploringly at Jake, not really expecting an answer. "Where would I start to look? Not that it would do me any good to find her, she'd just tell me to fuck off, cause she probably thinks I'm deranged or something, the way I just stared at her. She probably thinks I'm a rapist or a mass murderer, or something equally vile. Oh, damn, damn, damn, what the fuck am I gonna do now?"

My hands were still gripping my hair as I finally paused long enough in my little tirade to really focus on Jake. He was just standing there, arms akimbo, looking at me with a 'Get-it-out-of-your-system' look, and leaning his head first to the right and then to the left, shaking it a little each time, while his eyes never left my face. He had a small smile on his lips, it really looked like a pity smile, or at least I took it as such.

"And just what the hell are you looking at me like that for?" I asked him, stopping my pacing, my quick anger barely held in check.

"Oh, I was just waiting for you to finish your little 'Emo Edward's Dance of Angst'," he said, still wearing that little smile, and blinking his eyes unnecessarily.

"And so what if I'm not," I said, my anger near to boiling over again.

"Then, by all means, continue," he said, spreading his hands, palms up, encouraging me to do my worst, before crossing his arms over his chest, and giving me that 'Get-it-out-of-your-system' look again.

But by then I was over my little lapse in mental stability, but I was still a little pissed at him and said, "Well, if you were any kind of friend, you'd be a little more sympathetic to my situation."

"Oh, you definitely have my sympathy, Bro," he said, that little grin growing steadily, "though maybe not in the way you would like."

"Jake, you Jackass, how can you talk like that? I've just watched the woman of my dreams drive away and I have absolutely no idea how to find her. What kind of friend are you, anyway?" I was definitely pissed now.

"I'm the kind of friend that likes cars," he replied cryptically, still wearing that stupid grin and not making a damn bit of sense and I told him so.

"What the hell does liking cars have to do with the price of tea in China? We were talking about me losing the woman of my dreams." Pissed didn't begin to describe what I felt now.

Ignoring my rising anger, he just said calmly, "Yeah, while you were looking at the 'seat cover', I was looking at the car." That signature toothy Jake smile plastered all over his face by now.

"Okay and how does that relate to my problem?" I asked him, my tone saying 'you jackass' even if my words did not.

He continued in that infuriatingly calm voice and shit-eating grin, and went off on totally another tangent when he asked, "Edward, your Uncle Charlie is the Police Chief of Forks, right?"

"Yeah, you damn well know he is. So?" He was seriously getting on my last nerve.

"Well, I just happened to look at the back of the car as she was driving away. And do you know what I saw?" He gave me that Cheshire-cat grin.

"No, pray tell, what did you see," I asked him, my voice thick with fake sweetness.

He paused, for effect I'm sure, making sure I was hanging on his every word, and said simply, "She's from Washington, just like us." He paused again.

"AND?...."

"And …. She had a vanity plate."

"A vanity plate?" I said, momentarily confused. And then it hit me, "A vanity plate!" I was nearly jumping up and down now, and Jake just stood there with that shit-eating grin, waiting for my next question.

He didn't have to wait long. "What was it?" I held my breath as I looked at him.

He just looked at me for several seconds before he noticed that my anger was fast returning, and said, "Oh, Edward, please, get a grip, man. It was," spelling, "B-E-L-L-A space C … BELLA C."

"BELLA C," I repeated as I expelled the breath I had been holding.

I was silent for nearly a minute, just stood there staring at him while I let this information sink in.

Finally Jake said in a mockingly effeminate tone, "Oh, thank you, Jake. You're the best friend a guy could ever have, Jake. What would I do without you, Jake?" He said in that exaggeratedly sweet voice, much like I had given him a few minutes ago.

"Oh, shut the hell up Jake," I said in the last of my pissed-off voice. Then I paused and looked him in the eye, suddenly serious, and put my hand on his shoulder, saying simply, "Gawd, thank you, Bro."

I didn't need to say anything else. Jake was that good a friend. He knew me better than any one, and didn't need any further show of gratitude. "What's a friend for if not to keep you from falling into a pit of self-inflicted angst?" He was teasing, but I decided to let that slide. I deserved it after my stupid, asinine behavior. "Now all we have to do is get your Uncle Charlie to run the plate, and voila," waving his hands like a cheesy amateur magician. "We have her name and address." He had that silly grin on his face again.

My mind started up again and all the uncertainty came rushing back. "Do you think I should just find out where she lives and show up on her doorstep or something?"

"Listen, Bro, do you want to meet her or not?" Jake asked, already knowing my answer.

"Of course I do, but how will it look, I mean, if I just show up out of the blue and say, 'Hey, I know you don't know me, but I saw you in a parking lot in Portland and tracked you down to your home, and I though you were gorgeous, and I'd just like to date you sometime, cause I think I'm in love with you.' She'll think I'm a fucking stalker!"

Emo Edward was rearing his angsty head again.

"Well, Asshole, you don't do it that way! I mean, really Edward, you'll have to be a little more subtle than that, for shit's sake!" Jake looked at me in exasperation.

I just looked at him and asked, "Well, what do you suggest, Mr. I've-Never-Had-A-Serious-Relationship-In-My-Life?"

"We have to come up with a plan, Bro, some way for you to meet this chick in a casual way. Once we find out where she lives, we'll start figuring out ways for you to run into her, you know, like by accident." I could almost see the wheels turning in his head.

"Well, who's to say she would even give me the time of day, anyway?" I still had my doubts.

"Edward, come on, get real. You know you've had your share of dates at Forks High. Hell, you're the most sought after guy in the school. All the girls and probably some of the guys are just dying to date you."

Jake was right, I had done my share of dating since arriving in Forks, but never anything serious. I'd just never found a girl I connected with enough to date more than a few times. Even though I wasn't one, I had acquired a reputation as a player. Nothing could be farther from the truth. Hell, I was still a virgin, and probably got a lot less action that seventy-five percent of the guys at my school. Girls just liked to gossip about me. No one ever said anything to my face, but I could practically read their minds when they looked at me with that 'know-it-all' look. I just tried to ignore the looks and never did anything to encourage it.

"Okay, man, I'm willing to do just about anything to meet Miss Bella C, so I'll cross those bridges when I get to them. Anyway, what say we head back to Seattle?" I said, looking at my watch. "We should be able to get to the hotel by three. Man, I can't wait for a shower and a hair cut."

With that, we went back inside the store, retrieved our junk-food booty, piled into my Volvo, and headed to Seattle.

**BPOV**

I sat for a few minutes in my car in the parking lot of Forks Hospital, trying to calm myself before facing Carlisle. Thank goodness the sky was slightly overcast at the moment, so I could safely walk outside. Carlisle sometimes worked even when it was sunny outside. He simply went into work before sunrise, and left after it set.

I had to talk to him. He was the only member of my family who knew the whole truth about my time with Robert. Esme knew a little. Carlisle changing her had been the event that had brought me back into the real world after that terrible time so long ago. I hadn't really told her a lot, but she did know that my withdrawal from reality had involved a man, a human, but I had never really told her the whole story. I thought, perhaps, Carlisle had enlightened her a little over the years, but she had never questioned me about it, and I was thankful for that.

I entered the hospital and walked straight toward the Emergency Room. Carlisle was on duty in the ER today, but I could tell by the lull in the atmosphere that there were no real emergencies to deal with at the present time. Thank God! I really needed to see him.

I approached the reception desk and introduced myself to the smiling girl, "Hello, I'm Bella Cullen. Is my father, Dr. Cullen, free? I really need to speak with him."

"I'll buzz back and see, but I think he should be. We've only had two patients this entire morning," she smiled and seemed to be a very friendly person. "People don't seem to get as sick when the weather's good."

She turned in her chair, picked up the phone and pushed the intercom button. I waited while she spoke with one of the nurses in the back, before she replaced the receiver and spoke to me. "He's free, you can go right back, third door on your left." She pressed a button and the automatic door sprang open and I walked back to Carlisle's office.

He answered "Come," at my knock, and I opened the door to see him sitting behind his desk, his welcoming smile changing to concern as he got a look at my face. "What's wrong, Isabella?"

Carlisle was the only person that I still allowed to call me Isabella without correction. Since Esme came into our lives, everyone seemed to call me Bella, and I much preferred that. However, any other name from his lips just wouldn't have seemed right after all the years we had been together, so I never asked him to stop. He knew me so well. Even after schooling my features carefully, and completely fooling the girl out front, Carlisle could still see right through me.

I didn't try to hide it; I looked him straight in the eye, letting him see the haunted look that remained behind my calm façade.

"I saw Robert today."

Carlisle looked at me without expression for nearly a minute, reading my face, comprehending my words, seeing how I had been affected by the experience, and finally replied.

"Where did you see him," he asked simply. I liked that. He didn't waste time telling me unnecessarily that the man I saw could not possibly have been Robert Pattinson. He knew that I knew Robert was dead. He had been with me when we visited his grave in Chicago eighteen years ago. He didn't treat me like I was losing my mind. He simply asked me, "Where did you see him."

"At a convenience store in Portland, today at noon," I couldn't keep the breathlessness from my voice, and a little tinge of wistfulness.

Carlisle just looked at me, not saying anything, just waiting for me to continue when I was ready.

"He had the same hair, the same eyes, and the same physical build. I felt the same physical attraction, _everything_ was the same." My voice had a slight hopeless quality, as I looked him squarely in the eye as I spoke. "It was almost as if the last eighty-seven years had disappeared and I was back in Chicago."

"Did you feel the same blood-lust when you smelled his blood?" Carlisle watched me closely as he awaited my reply.

"I didn't allow myself to smell his scent. The wind was blowing away from me, and I didn't let myself get close enough to smell it. I didn't know what I would do if he smelled the same too." I covered my face with my hands in a completely desperate manner.

"There, there, don't worry, we'll figure this out, okay?" He stepped closer and put his arms around me in a comforting way and I let my head rest on his shoulder.

"Carlisle, he was a twin to Robert. I know you've always said that each person has a double somewhere in the world, somewhere through time. Well, this man was Robert's double. Even down to the way I felt drawn to him." I pulled back in his arms to look him in the face, beseeching him to help me understand.

"Tell me exactly what happened when you saw him." Carlisle surveyed my face as he waited for my answer, leading me to the chair in front of his desk before taking his seat behind it.

I told him about stopping at the convenience store for gas and looking up to see Robert's double. "Well, at first I just stared at him. I couldn't believe my eyes. I have never seen hair that color bronze since I last saw Robert. Even his father's hair was a slightly different shade. This stranger had the exact same color hair. And the eyes, they were the exact shape and the exact clear emerald color. He had the same tall, slender yet muscular physique of Robert. _EVERYTHING was the same_!"

I paused in my tirade, and Carlisle just waited patiently for me to compose myself so I could continue. "I was startled, to say the least, and I felt something else, something strange, as if some kind of electricity was passing between the two of us, like we were on the same wavelength or something. It was almost like we were two halves of the same whole, being drawn together by some kind of magnetic force, almost against our will." I looked at him, confusion written on my face. "Does that make any sense?"

My question was rhetorical, so Carlisle didn't bother to answer. He just let me ramble on.

"I didn't stick around to get closer to him. I honestly didn't know what I would do if I smelled that same aroma coming from him. It's been so long, and the smell was so delicious, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to control myself." I was actually a little ashamed to admit this and Carlisle knew it. Loss of control was my worst fear, something I never allowed myself to do.

"So, I ran. I jumped back inside my car, and I drove like a maniac to get away from him." I raised my gaze to him. "And now I wish I had taken the time to at least speak to him. Is that crazy, to have these second thoughts about a complete stranger?"

"No, I don't think so, Isabella. In your mind, he isn't a complete stranger. He's the embodiment of the man you loved all those years ago who's come back to life. It would be strange if you _didn't_ have these feelings." Carlisle was looking at me with understanding and a hint of something else in his eyes.

"Did you think about Robert after seeing your stranger?" This question surprised me a little, because it was right on the money with what had happened next.

"Yes," I answered truthfully, "I was finally able to revisit those memories. The one's I've kept locked away all these years."

"And how did you feel afterward?" He questioned me softly.

I paused a moment to re-examine what I had felt after and I slowly answered, "I found they didn't hurt as much as I thought they would." I was still slightly amazed that this was true. "It was almost as if it all happened in another life. The feelings were still there, but in the space of a few moments, they had transferred from the past to the present." I was looking at him with wonder dawning on my face. "All those feelings I had for Robert eighty-seven years ago were suddenly transferred to a complete stranger, as if it was meant to be. It just felt right somehow."

"Yes, Isabella. Maybe now you can begin living again instead of just existing through time." He was smiling gently at me, as I let this new notion sink into my mind. "Immortality is a difficult existence if you have to do it alone."

I looked at him, hopefulness in my eyes as I asked, "Do you think maybe this stranger could be the one for me? The way Esme was for you; the way Alice was for Jasper; the way Emmett was for Rosalie? The way I once thought Robert would be? Do you think fate might give me a second chance at happiness?" I couldn't keep the wishful hope out of my voice. I had spent so much time these last eight decades keeping my feelings tightly clamped down for fear of experiencing that crushing pain again. What I had failed to realize was that by denying my feelings, I had in essence, stopped living. It was as Carlisle had said: I had just existed through time.

But perhaps I had just existed for a reason. Maybe I had to get to this particular time so I could meet my Robert again in the person of this perfect stranger.

"Carlisle, do you think I might be able to … be … with this stranger? Do you think that maybe I could have a life with him? Or would that be too dangerous?" I was beginning to ramble, but Carlisle didn't stop me. "What if his blood smells like Robert's? Will I still be able to control my thirst around him? Or will I kill him before I can stop myself?" I felt the fear enter my voice, as I suddenly thought of something else. "Would it be too dangerous for our family for me to be around him? How can I spend time with him without him finding out about what I am, what our family is? And what would I do if he did found out? He would have to find out. I couldn't have a life with him without him knowing. He would hate me, I'm a monster. I don't deserve him. How could he love a monster? He would see the danger, and he would hate me. I couldn't stand for him to hate me, Carlisle. I just couldn't go through that rejection again."

"Isabella," Carlisle clasped my shoulders, gave me a little shake and said as he stared into my eyes, "If you want him in your life bad enough, you will find a way to make it work. Do you want to have him in your life?"

I paused to give myself time to weight all the pros and cons of a relationship with another human. I had really failed to think the whole thing through with Robert, but now I could see there were problems with the situation around every turn. Did I want to try to make it work?

I answered him honestly, "I'm afraid of taking a chance, but I'm even more afraid of facing a life without him in it. So, yes, I would like to try to make it work."

"Good girl, I know you have the courage to make it work. You have been given a rare chance to relive a moment in time. Don't deny yourself the chance at happiness, Isabella."

I suddenly thought of something and I said, "Well, I may have courage, but right now, I'd better be wishing for Alice's crystal ball of a head. I've just realized that I have absolutely no idea of how to find him again." And I didn't. I didn't even know where to start, because he was probably miles and miles from Portland by now.

"Isabella, honestly, sometimes you totally forget you're a vampire, don't you?" Carlisle asked me a little incredulously as he chuckled.

"Well, being a vampire won't help me this time. I didn't get a whiff of his blood, so I really don't have any way to track him." I explained.

"Isabella, think. Do you think he had walked to that store, or do you think he was riding a car?" He asked me simply.

"I guess he was riding a car, why?

"Okay, if he was riding a car, it had to be parked somewhere in the vicinity, right?" He stated this obvious fact.

"Yes, I guess so." What was he getting at?

"Isabella, if you were in the same parking lot, you had to have seen the car, even if it was only a glance."

"Well, now that you mention it, I do remember seeing a silver car parked off to the side of the building. But how will that help me?"

"Well, you're always talking about your 'perfect vampire memory,' well use it now," Carlisle said in an encouraging voice. "Bring up the memory of the parking lot and tell me what you see, besides your young man."

I grinned slightly at Carlisle's old-fashioned phrase _your young man, _but I let my thoughts drift back to the parking lot, and I saw the car.

"Okay, Carlisle, I can see the car. Now what?"

"Alright. Now concentrate on the license plate. Do you see it?" It was almost as if Carlisle had me hypnotized, for I could clearly see the car in my mind. I concentrated on the license plate, and suddenly I could make it out as clearly as if I were standing right in front of it.

"The plate is a Washington plate and reads M-A-S-E-N-1 … MASEN 1." My gaze focused once more on the present, and I looked at Carlisle, not bothering to hide my excitement. "His license plate is MASEN 1."

"Great, now we've got a way to find your mystery man. I'll call the Forks Police Department tomorrow and tell them my daughter opened a car door against another vehicle while in Portland and we need to find the owner in order to pay for any damages, how about that?"

"Oh, Carlisle, what would I ever do without you?" I jumped up, reached out and grabbed him in a big hug.

"You would be a basket case, Isabella, and we both know it," He teased me. "Just promise me you will go into this with an open mind. I want you to be careful, but I also want you to finally become again that woman that I saw for two months in 1918. Can you do that for me, please?"

"I will certainly try, for you and for me."

And with another quick hug, I turned and left his office, my steps feeling lighter than they had in years.

* * *

**A/N: I have the next chapter almost completed, and it's pretty much just fluff, and I do so HATE fluff chapters, NOT! It was really supposed to be part of this chapter, but I wanted to get something posted up today since I promised to have something up last week and failed to do so.**

****

**I have also started a thread for "Bella, the Lioness" on the Twilighted forums, under Alternate Universe. (Link on my profile) Go over and check it out for previews of upcoming chapters. If there's something you would like to know, or if you have any questions to ask, that's the place to go. **

Or, you could LEAVE ME A REVIEW, but I know not to expect too much (she says sadly, wiping a small tear from her eye).

**Hey, by the way, I had one hit from Iraq. I would really like to hear from that reader. Please leave a review or PM me. You're my first, and only, hit from Iraq, and you've piqued my interest.**

**Well, until next time…**

**** May all your dreams be filled with Edward ****

**Love you guys,**

****** BM ******


	9. Anticipation

**A/N: Here is the rest of what was originally Chapter Eight. Hope you like it. It's really just a segway into Chapter 10, but it's necessary.**

**My song for this chapter is:**

"_**Closer to Love," by Mat Kearney**_

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters, I just like to coax them outside to play. This time I'm taking Edward and Emmett dancing … Oh, Yeah!**

**I know, enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine - Anticipation

**EPOV**

By three-thirty, Jake and I had checked into the Fairmont Olympic Hotel and retrieved the luggage Charlie had shipped for our arrival. Thank God for Uncle Charlie. I had made arrangements with the concierge to get me an appointment for a haircut later that afternoon, but right now I was enjoying the first really good shower I had had in two months. I just stood under the hard spray, letting the hot water wash away tensions I didn't realize I had.

It was great of Jake to let me shower first, especially as I needed a haircut. He would have the bathroom to himself for the rest of the afternoon. After 10 more minutes of bliss, I turned off the shower, dried myself, and dressed in blue jeans and a tee-shirt and left the room to Jake.

The concierge desk gave me the address and directions to the hairdresser, which, thankfully, was close by, and by four-thirty I was sitting in the stylist's chair. There really wasn't much they could do with my hair because it always seemed to have a mind of its own, but I didn't like it too short. The stylist cut it into a semi-long style that sort of had a messy, just-out-of-bed look to it. I liked it.

"Now, what do you want to do about the beard?" The stylist asked, I think she said her name was Victoria.

"Oh, I don't know. I've kind of gotten used to it. What do you suggest?"

She looked at me for a few moments then said, "Why don't I trim it down really short, give you that 'week-old growth' look. I think that would be pretty sexy on you." She gave me one of those flirty looks I had gotten used to since I came to Forks High School, but this woman had to be at least twenty-five. I could tell she had no idea she was talking to a seventeen-year-old guy. I decided not to enlighten her.

"That's sounds great. Let's go for it!"

I left the hairdresser half an hour later and two hundred dollars poorer, but I really liked the look. I actually looked twenty-five. Maybe I wouldn't get carded when Jake and I went to the club later tonight. Come to think of it, the concierge hadn't questioned me about age either. Maybe they thought I was older too, or maybe it was just my jet-black VISA card that won them over. Money talked, regardless of age.

I strolled back into the hotel room at six to find Jake out of the shower, dressed and looking all of twenty-five himself. He was dressed in black jeans and an off-white button down shirt he was wearing with a black, skinny tie. He had grown at least a couple of inches this summer and now stood eye to eye with my six-foot-two. I guess it was a good thing he liked his jeans on the long side, or those would have been too short by now. His long, straight, shoulder-length jet black hair was half pulled back and tied with a leather string. That, along with his perfect smile would definitely draw the ladies tonight.

Jake had wanted to attend a dance club that night, and even though I wasn't in the mood to pick up girls, I knew Jake would have a good time. And I'm sure the music would be good. We needed some entertainment after two months away from all elements of civilization. I just wished I had my mystery lady on my arm for the night. I drew my mind back to the present before I got lost down that lane. Well, there was always next time.

I called down to the concierge desk to get recommendations on the local nightlife. I got the response "Leave everything to us, Mr. Masen." So I guess I would leave everything to them. I certainly hoped I wouldn't regret that decision.

I quickly showered again, really just to get the hair clippings off my body, and changed into a pair of black jeans and a dark-blue button-down shirt over a black tee-shirt. I rolled the sleeves to the elbow, before tackling my hair. The stylist was right about the hair cut, just a little styling gel, a quick blow-dry, and a finger-comb and I was set.

We decided to just have dinner at the hotel. We dined at Shuckers, the pub-like restaurant at the hotel. The food was fantastic, and the atmosphere was just right. We were in no real hurry, dance clubs didn't really get going until after ten, so we just took our time and enjoyed a nice relaxing dinner.

It was almost nine when we made our way to the concierge desk to actually find out if my decision to 'Leave everything to them' in regards to suggesting a decent dance club had been a wise one. Time would tell…

**BPOV**

I had no sooner sat down in my car again, turned on my Blackberry (I had turned it off when entering the hospital) when it started singing, "Girls just wanna have fu-un, oh, girls just wanna haaave, that's all they really waaant..." I grabbed it before it could go on.

"Hello, Alice, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, yeah, act all innocent, why don't you. I saw it all," she couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice.

"And what did you see, Alice?" Knowing what the answer would be before she spoke. I had known Alice would call me from the moment I had decided to find my mystery man. I knew she would be able to see something different in my future.

"Bella, if I wasn't so excited for you, I'd be really mad at you right now. You've been holding out on me." I could just imagine the war going on in her head between excitement and annoyance. Excitement evidently won. "When did you meet your 'Mountain Man?"

"This morning, but..." I barely got out before she cut me off.

"He was a real surprise. I never thought you would go for the rugged, outdoorsy type."

"Me either..." again she interrupted me.

"I always thought you would go more for the cosmopolitan, loves-the-opera-and-ballet kind of guy." Again I could almost see her pixie face screwed up in confusion.

She continued, not really expecting an answer, and I thought it best just to let her finish before trying to speak again.

"Well, never mind, at least he's a MAN, even if he is a human. Rosie and I had almost given up on you ever finding a man." Realizing what she had just said, she quickly qualified her remark, "Oh, Bella, I didn't mean it that way, it's just that you've never even shown any interest in men, even though Rose and I have tried time and time again to fix you up."

"Well, maybe I was just waiting on the right man." I said simply, and I knew she could tell there was something in the sound of my voice.

"Well, what ever it is, Rose and I are absolutely thrilled. When do we get to meet him?"

I really didn't know how to answer her question, so I said, "Maybe as soon as I do."

"What does that mean, as soon as you do?" she sounded puzzled. "You have to have met him, I can see him clearly, and he's no imaginary guy. I've even seen you two together, I've seen you dancing and… What are you talking about, 'as soon as you do'?" Alice was rambling, and confusing herself even more with each word.

"I'll explain it all when I see you. I'm on my way home now. I should be there in a few minutes."

"Okay, but you have some explaining to do, and don't think I'll forget to ask."

"I know, Alice, I promise, Bye." With that I closed the connection, and thought suddenly of something Alice had said, "I saw you dancing." Oh, my, that would be just too perfect, if he could dance on top of everything else. Talk about the perfect man, this perfect stranger was getting more perfect by the minute.

I arrived home exactly five minutes later, and Alice and Rose met me at the door demanding a complete rundown on how and where I had met the 'Mountain Man'. I begged Alice not to call him that, but she persisted, and soon Rosalie had joined in calling him that.

I gave them an abbreviated version of my encounter with my 'Mountain Man,' soon calling him that myself, since I had no idea of his name. I didn't tell them of the connection with Robert and my past, knowing I just didn't have the time or the inclination to revisit the past again in one day. Maybe one day, soon, I would tell them the whole story, but for now the high points were enough.

"Oh, how romantic," Alice said dreamily, "Your eyes met across a parking lot, and it was love at first sight. And now you're going to track him down by using his license plate?" that actually sounded stalkerish instead of romantic, I thought, as the words came out of Alice's mouth.

"Oh, Bella, that's the most romantic thing I've heard in a very long time." She leaned over to give me a hug for about the tenth time since I started my story and I thought I saw a little secretive smile on her lips, but it was quickly gone, so maybe I had imagined it.

I looked at Rose, and she even said "Awww," which was a lot for Rose. She didn't really talk that much about romance, unless Emmett was involved, but I could see from her eyes that she was really happy for me, and she too gave me a hug.

Then, leave it to Rose to be the practical one, she said, "I don't mean to be 'Johnny Rain Cloud,' here, but have you really thought this through. I mean, he is a _human_. Won't any kind of relationship with him be kind of hard?"

"Yes, I've thought of that, I really have, and I know it will be hard. Probably the hardest thing I've ever done. But Rosie, I feel so strongly for him, I just have to give it a try. But I might need some help along the way." I looked beseechingly at them both. "Can I count on you guys to be there if I need you? I mean, I don't want to loose control and end up making him my afternoon snack." I said this with a little smile at my attempt at humor, but both of them knew this was a serious concern.

"Of course we'll be there," declared Alice without hesitation.

"You know you can count on us," added Rosalie. "We've waited so long to see you happy. We'll do everything we can to make this happen for you."

"Gosh, I really love you guys," I said as I pulled them in for a group hug. I knew we would have all been in tears had we been able to shed them.

We quickly composed ourselves, and Rosalie reminded me that they had planned something special for my birthday celebration. I had almost forgotten it was my birthday, with all I had been through today. It seemed like it had been a lifetime since that morning.

"By the way, guys, I LOVE MY CAR." I remembered to tell them as I prepared to retreat to my bathroom for a long shower.

Rosalie questioned me on how it ran, and I told her about my 160 mph trip to and from Portland and Seattle. "It handled like a dream."

"Good," she said with a satisfied smile. "I did some tweaking under the hood before we gave it to you. Glad to know it served you well."

"Well, it did, and thanks."

"You are very welcome."

Tinkering with automobiles was a hobby of Rosalie's. One would never guess looking at her model looks that she loved nothing better than to be covered with oil leaning under the hood of some car.

After my shower, Alice met me in my bedroom, carrying a garment bag and a shoe box.

"What's this?" I asked her, already knowing the answer.

"This is the rest of your birthday gift." Holding up her hand toward me and saying, "And before you say anything, you will need this to complete your birthday surprise. So don't argue with me."

I knew when I was licked. I knew it was best to just sit back and try to enjoy it, because there was no arguing with Alice when she was in 'Let's-play-dress-up-Bella' mode. For some reason, maybe it was the residual of my encounter with my 'Mountain Man,' but I didn't really mind this time.

Rosalie joined in on the action to style my hair. Really there wasn't much to do to style it, all you really had to do was brush it in to the style you wanted and it pretty much stayed that way. It was one of the perks of vampire hair. It always looked good. Alice gave me a quick make-up job, which also took very little time, and I was ready to dress.

I had to admit standing in front of the mirror ten minutes later, I looked GOOD! The dress was midnight blue, almost the same color as my car. The bodice was strapless, and the full-circle skirt had a built in crinoline to make it stand out. It was about four inches above my knee, short enough to be sexy without looking slutty. The dress was covered with sequins and tiny rhinestones, more heavily across the bodice and dispersing somewhat as they moved down the dress. The look was completed by strappy, high-heeled, silver sandals that had a tiny, round, rhinestone buckle around the straps across the toe. All in all, I loved the outfit.

"Alice, I hate to admit it, but I love this dress, and the shoes. Thanks!"

"You really mean it, you really like it?" Somehow it hurt me a little to think that Alice couldn't believe that I really liked something she had picked out for me. Had I really been so ungrateful all the times before when Alice had done something really nice for me? I turned and gave her a big hug.

"Yes, I really like it." I released her to turn back to the mirror. "You've really made me look good."

"Well, it is a very special occasion." She was wearing that little, somewhat secretive, smile I had seen earlier, like she knew something the rest of us didn't. I wanted to question her about it, but before I could, I was interrupted by a wolf whistle from the doorway.

"Wow, little sister, you really clean up good!" Emmett exclaimed as he and Jasper stood at the door, both wearing broad smiles and looking better than two guys should ever look. Emmett was wearing dark jeans with a white button-down shirt that clung to his muscular chest. Jasper wore a pair of blue jeans with a baby blue cashmere v-neck sweater that really set off his blonde hair and lean physique.

"Just give us a couple of minutes, and we'll be ready," Alice said as she and Rosalie hurried at vampire speed to their rooms to get ready themselves.

"Well, little sister, you ready to cut-a-rug tonight?" Emmett asked me when they had left the room.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN! ONE MORE WORD AND I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF! IT'S A SURPRISE!"

Rosalie's voice boomed through the house. Emmett cringed a little, then looked at me conspiratorially, and mouthed the words, "Dance Club," and gave me a wink. He then went through the motions of dancing, and then pointed from himself to me, with a questioning look on his face. I knew he was asking if I would dance with him tonight, and I nodded enthusiastically, while trying to silence my giggles. Then he mouthed, "We'll try out our new dance?" Again he made the motion of dancing, turning where he stood and shuffling his feet in some intricate dance steps. Again I nodded and mouthed back, "Love to."

He gave me another wink, and turned back to Jasper, who too was having a hard time stifling his laughter, and brought his finger to his lips in a "Shhhh" motion. We barely had time to school our expressions before Rosalie and Alice returned, both dressed to the nines and looking like they had stepped right out of the pages of _Glamour._

We all decided to ride in Emmett's Jeep, as I really didn't want to drive in this outfit, and neither did the other girls. As we pulled onto the highway, I turned to Rosalie and asked in my most innocent voice, "Where are we going, anyway?"

All she would say was, "You'll see." So I sat back to enjoy the ride.

At eight-thirty, we pulled up outside the front entrance of the Fairmont Olympic Hotel. I looked quizzically at Rosalie and she said, "We've decided to spend the night here in Seattle since it's going to be sunny again in Forks tomorrow. Alice and I will take you to the spa tomorrow."

"Great," I said, because I really did love the Fairmont. We stayed there anytime we were in Seattle overnight.

Alice had taken the liberty to pack my bags, and the bellman followed us up with all our luggage. After checking into our rooms, we met back in my room. We each had separate accommodations, all suites, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper , and myself; however, they were all adjoining, with my room situated in the middle. It just seemed to be the natural meeting place.

By nine-fifteen, the cases were unpacked and we were ready to leave for whatever destination Rosalie and Alice had planned, though I knew now it would be a Dance Club. For some strange reason, I didn't dread it like I usually did. In fact, my joy from the day had seemed to carry over to my night. I was really looking forward to dancing.

I loved to dance, and I especially loved to dance with Emmett. When we danced, a little of his exuberance seemed to rub off on me. I just couldn't help feeling good when I danced with Emmett. We had been working on a new dance, a variation of a ballroom Cha-Cha that I was really looking forward to doing. For some reason, dancing in front of a hundred strangers didn't affect me tonight like it once would have. What was happening to me? Was the thought of finding my perfect stranger, my 'Mountain Man,' really changing me so much? In fact, having my "Mountain Man" with me tonight would have been the only thing to make it more perfect.

I didn't have time to dwell on this aspect of change in myself, or on my "Mountain Man," _dammit,_ because Alice was ushering us out the door and into the elevator for our excursion. Well, the night was young, and for once, I felt young again.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, the big night is here. The next chapter is the "Dancing With the Stars" chapter. I'll try to get it finished this weekend and posted by Monday. (maybe sooner if I get some REVIEWS) We are also fast approaching the first face-to-face meeting between Edward and Bella.

**Go over to my profile for a picture of Bella's dress and her shoes. BTW, these are actually a pair of my daughter's shoes and that's her foot in the pic.**

**I have also started a thread for "Bella, the Lioness" on the Twilighted forums, under Alternate Universe. (Link on my profile) Go over and check it out. If you ask, I'll leave previews of upcoming chapters. If there's something you would like to know, if you have any questions to ask, or if you just want to chat, that's the place to go.**

**Or, you could LEAVE ME A REVIEW, if that's not too much to ask. I may have to take Emmett hostage to get reviews. My fur-lined handcuffs are just waiting for an excuse.**

**Well, until next time…**

**** May all your dreams be filled with Edward ****

**Love you guys,**

****** BM ******


	10. Dance, Dance, Dance

**A/N: Well, here it is, the "Dancing With the Stars" chapter. I have had this scene in my mind since before I ever thought about writing Bella, the Lioness. I got it finished earlier than I thought I would, so I thought I would post it tonight.**

**If you still don't know what "Dancing With the Stars" is, please go to my profile and follow the link to the show. You will be amazed at all the information on that site.**

**Now, if you are reading this, I must insist that you download the song and listen to it as they dance. That is unless you are like me and know the song by heart and can replay it in your head as you read. But it's really much easier to just play it in the background. If you don't have the song, just go to my profile, follow the link to theRadio, then search for 'the Killers' and the song should come up.**

**I had no winner on my contest to guess the title of the song that Bella & Emmett dance to, but I'm sure a lot of you had a good idea, but never let me know.**

**I hope you all get the irony in this song if taken from a vampire point of view. It is just so funny.**

**The song for this chapter is:**

_**Are We Human (or are we Dancer) -**__** by: The Killers**_

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. But I can make Emmett dance! Oh, Yeah!**

**Thank you to all who took the time to leave a review. I really appreciate that you took the time to let me know what you think.**

**Now, without further adieu … **

**Enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten: Dance, Dance, Dance.

**EPOV**

It was nine-thirty by the time Jake and I arrived at Club Medusa. I'll have to admit, the concierge was right about this place. It was really rocking. And I had been right about not having to worry about being carded. Keeping the beard was looking like the right decision after all. The guy at the door had taken one look at us and waved us through.

Jake had taken immediate action on the dance floor, and was soon surrounded by a 'bevy of beauties.' I knew he was having a ball. I made my way to the bar and ordered a coke, to which the bartender gave me a raised eyebrow, and I just replied "Designated Driver." He nodded and handed me my drink, on the house for DDs.

I was standing by the bar, watching the dance floor and enjoying the music. A couple of girls had tried to make time, but I wasn't interested, so they moved on.

I was still standing there when it began. It was almost like 'the wave' at a baseball game, the way heads turned, one after the other down the line, to look at the people coming through the door. Even in a place like this, this group turned heads. I really couldn't help myself, I turned to look too.

The first person I saw was a tiny, gorgeous girl with pale skin and short, spiky black hair, dressed in a short gold dress with some kind of fringes all over it. Right behind her was a tall, blonde guy that looked like he belonged in the pages of GQ. Behind him was the most classically beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. She was too beautiful to be anything other than a model and she was dressed in a red dress that was surprisingly modest, until she turned slightly around to speak to the guy behind her. The dress had no back, or at least it looked like that. And the guy behind her had to be a linebacker for the Seahawks. He was huge, but he had the striking good looks of the other three.

I noticed there was a fifth person with them, but she was being held close to the off-side of the big guy, so I couldn't see her clearly. All I could see was a glimpse of pale skin, dark hair, and a blue, sparkly dress. They walked through the room, past where I stood at the bar and crossed to the other side of the dance floor.

They were a good-looking group, but, good-looking or not, they didn't hold my attention long. I had only one lady on my mind, and she was nowhere near here tonight. Before my thoughts could get lost in that lovely memory, Jake appeared at my side.

"Hey, did you see the group of 'beautiful people?' Jake jerked his head in the general direction of the newcomers.

"Yeah, they're something, alright," I agreed.

We both looked toward the now tightly-knit group. I still couldn't see the fifth member, her back was toward us and the big guy was still standing beside her, partially blocking our view. But I didn't really need to see her. I already assumed she would be a knock-out like the rest of them. People like that seldom traveled with unattractive people.

Jake interrupted my musing when he said, "Do you think the blonde would dance with me?" He looked at me with a smile and a question in his eyes.

"Hell, Jake, she looks like she eats guys like you and me for lunch." I said with a chuckle, "But, hey man, it's your funeral."

He gave me an eat-shit sneer, then laughed himself and agreed, "You're probably right. But hey, a guy can dream, can't he?" Giving me a knowing look and saying, "You more than anyone should know about 'dreaming' about a girl." His smile broadened at his reference to my "Mystery Girl."

My eyes did get a little dreamy, I know, as I thought about her. Jake brought me out of it with "Hey, where's the big guy going?"

We watched as the should-be-linebacker walked across the room and approached the DJ booth. I thought for a few seconds that he really moved well for a big guy, maybe he was a linebacker, or at least some sort of athlete.

We watched the DJ listen to the guy, and then scribble something down as he nodded his head. The big guy just moved a little to the left of the DJ booth, and stood, almost as if he were waiting.

The current song ended, and the DJs voice came over the speakers "Ladies and Gents, attention, please. Clear the dance floor for a special dance number. You guys are in for a real treat! Let's give a big round of applause for the dance duo of Bella Cullen and her partner, Emmett Cullen."

I heard only one word, _Bella_, and my eyes snapped from the big guy to the four beautiful people on the opposite side of the room.

I saw the girl in the blue dress slowly turn to face the dance floor, her long mahogany hair glistening in the colored and strobe lights. Her pale skin glowed in the artificial lighting, almost as if it were lit from within. And her face, I would never forget that face, the drop-dead gorgeous face of my 'Mystery Girl.'

"Oh, Gawd, Jake, it's her!" My voice sounded breathless and a little shaky to my ears.

He followed my gaze to the girl now standing on the opposite side of the dance floor from the big guy. "Who's her? What you talking about, man?"

I could barely speak. "It's her, _the girl, _the one from this morning."

"No, you're shittin' me, man, it can't be her." I could tell Jake thought his best friend had just entered the realm of the delusional.

"I know it can't be, but it is." I couldn't take my eyes off my 'Mystery Girl.'

"You're serious," Jake looked at me closely, turning back to look at the girl. "That's really _her_?"

I just nodded my head, completely speechless now.

"Whoa, man, she's gorgeous." His voice was a little awe struck. "Do you think she and the big guy are together?" Jake voiced the question that I realized was swirling around in my own head.

"Damn, do you think so?" I know I had told Jake in my ramblings that she probably had a boyfriend, but I had never really let that thought take root in my brain. It did now.

As I heard the music start, and watched them slowly move toward each other, I really had a struggle with Emo Edward.

**BPOV**

As we pulled up in front of the dance club Rose had chosen for the night, we all piled out at the entrance and waited while Emmett parked the Jeep. Rose and Alice insisted that I close my eyes, and I agreed just to humor them. They seemed to be so excited to 'surprise' me, little knowing that Emmett had let the cat out of the bag before we left home.

Standing there with my eyes closed, I felt Emmett stop at my left side, put his arm around me, and guide me forward, I assumed to be in the direction of the club entrance.

I heard Alice speak with the guy at the door, and soon I was being ushered inside by Emmett.

The music was loud, but the smell of blood coming from the patrons was pretty intense. I murmured to Emmett, too low to be overheard by anyone other than a vampire, "Is Jazz okay?" I knew Jasper sometimes still had problems with the over-powering smell of human blood. He had only been on a diet of animal blood since he had joined Carlisle's family, and had spent the previous hundred years dining on humans.

"I'm fine, Bella, I can handle this." Jasper had heard my inquiry and spoke for himself. "Don't worry about me."

I heard Rose pause and turn to speak to us, "Don't worry about Jazz tonight, Alice would have seen any problems in that area."

My mind at ease about Jazz, I let my other vampire senses replace my eyes and I 'surveyed' the room. I could hear the individual heartbeats of at least a hundred different individuals, and the labored breathing of the dancers. I knew the DJ stand was off to my right, for I could hear the muffled shuffling of CD cases and record albums on turntables. The heat coming from the human bodies was a bit intense, as was the non-blood, normal bodily smells emanating from them. There was a strong scent of alcohol in the air too. I really detested the smell of alcohol and the havoc the substance could wreck in human beings.

We were on the other side of the room before Rose and Alice would let me open my eyes. I really don't know why they made me close my eyes anyway; the sounds and smells gave away the identity of our location the minute I stepped through the door. But I knew Alice liked to do things like birthdays in a human way, and hiding your eyes just fit into that scenario.

"Surprise," Alice said as I opened my eyes. "Rose and I thought you might enjoy dancing for your birthday." They were both looking at my face for my reaction.

I couldn't disappoint them, so I said, "This is great. I do feel like dancing tonight." I caught Emmett's eye and he winked at me, stifling a chuckle.

We found a table, somehow, on the far side of the dance floor. It was as if a table had just suddenly appeared for us out of nowhere, but those types of things just seemed to happen to us, somehow. Crowds parted for us, people fell over themselves to be nice to us. It was all part of being a vampire. Everything about us drew our prey to us.

Emmett leaned over, speaking to me like we had some kind of secret or something, which we actually did, and said, "You ready to dance, little sister?" His dimples appearing as he smiled at me and raised an eyebrow in question.

I couldn't keep from smiling back at him, "I sure am big brother." It was our little joke, the 'little sister, big brother' bit. I was nearly seventy years older than him, but he insisted on calling me 'little sister.' He had always been very protective of me since his change. He still felt somewhat in my debt for helping him after his transformation. But it was nothing I hadn't done for all the members of my family at one time or another. I loved Emmett as if he, too, were my natural by-blood brother, like Jasper. I would do anything for any member of my family, and they would do the same for me.

Emmett walked across the dance floor toward the DJ booth, while I fended off inquiries from Rose and Alice as to what we had planned. "Just wait, you'll see," was all I would say to them. Jasper gave me a small, 'I-know-a-secret' smile and then suddenly pretended to be very interested in the dancers on the floor.

The current song came to an end, and I heard the DJ announcement, "Ladies and Gents, attention, please. Clear the dance floor for a special dance number. You guys are in for a real treat! Let's give a big round of applause for the dance duo of Bella Cullen and her partner, Emmett Cullen."

I rose to my feet, turned and walked to the edge of the dance floor opposite Emmett, who was on the other side, about thirty feet away. I turned my back to him, and he did the same. I stood and waited for the music to start. I thought as I waited what a strange night this was. Usually I shied away from the spotlight, but tonight I just felt 'alive.' I really wanted to enjoy this new feeling. Had my 'Mountain Man' made such a difference in me in just one encounter? Whatever it was, I felt really happy for the first time in a very long time.

Our dance was set to a little tune that Emmett and I had heard and had each immediately seen the humor hidden within the lyrics. Especially if you were a vampire trying to pass yourself off as a normal, everyday human. I suppressed a little giggle as I thought of it again, as the opening bars of Are We Human (or are we Dancer) by the Killers began.

_I did my best to notice  
When the call came down the line  
Up to the platform of surrender  
I was brought but I was kind  
_

As the music started, Emmett and I slowly turned in place and let our eyes meet. As the lyrics began, we slowly walked toward each other, our steps timed with the music. We met in the center of the dance floor and circled each other, still in time with the music.

_And sometimes I get nervous  
When I see an open door  
Close your eyes, clear your heart  
Cut the cord_

Our hands met, and Emmett pulled me into his arms as we still circled in time to the music. At 'close your eyes' he stopped, and swung me backward in a circular motion over the arm he had around my waist, bringing me upright at exactly the right beat, and then did it again. Then we began the slow, elegant steps of the 'Viennese Waltz' at the line 'cut the cord.'

_Are we human or are we dancer?  
My sign is vital, my hands are cold  
And I'm on my knees looking for the answer  
Are we human or are we dancer?_

We continued the steps of the waltz, and circled the floor once, our steps more intricate than was really possible for most dancers. Emmett swung be around, my feet slightly off the floor, our timing always perfect. Our steps were in perfect unison.

_Pay my respects to grace and virtue  
Send my condolences to good  
Give my regards to soul and romance  
They always did the best they could  
_

When the music changed tempo, so did our dance. Our waltz abruptly stopped and we jumped apart to stand side by side, our steps immediately moving into the more intricate, quicker steps of the 'Cha-cha.' Our hips moved in a seductive way, as our feet moved in the more complicated steps of the dance. Our hands met as the lyrics started again and we began the elaborate footwork of the dance, again in perfect time with the music. We circled dance floor again, much quicker this time, as we turned away from each other and then back facing, always keeping the difficult footwork going.

_And so long to devotion  
You taught me everything I know  
Wave goodbye, wish me well  
You've gotta let me go  
_

We continued our dance, Emmett lifting me at the line 'wish me well' and giving me an aerial spin, before I pushed off from him sending me into a spinning throw at the line 'gotta let me go.' This kind of throw was something not usually seen outside the ice rink. But our vampire abilities made it really easy.

_Are we human or are we dancer?  
My sign is vital, my hands are cold  
And I'm on my knees looking for the answer  
Are we human or are we dancer?  
_

I landed on my feet and fell right in to the next step, as we did side-by-side turns and steps, and Emmett caught me up into his arms again, and we began our circle of the room again, our footwork really something to see.

_Will your system be alright  
When you dream of home tonight?  
There is no message we're receiving  
Let me know, is your heart still beating?  
_

At the change in the tempo of the music, our dance became more of a mixture of the waltz and the cha-cha, and we did more dancing in each other's arms, making the dance a little more romantic, my hand going over my chest and patting it softly at the line 'is your heart still beating?'

_Are we human or are we dancer?  
My sign is vital, my hands are cold  
And I'm on my knees looking for the answer_

At the change in tempo, we moved apart, my circling steps taking me away from him, my demeanor one of leaving my lover. When I was at the edge of the dance floor, I turned to him, holding out my hands at the words 'my hands are cold.' Right on cue, Emmett fell to his knees, slowly walking, still on his knees, toward me. I took two hesitant steps toward him, before breaking into a semi-run.

_You've gotta let me know  
Are we human or are we dancer?  
My sign is vital, my hands are cold  
And I'm on my knees looking for the answer  
Are we human or are we dancer?  
_

I reached him right at the line 'you've gotta let me know,' jumping at exactly the moment he began rising to his feet, he caught me at the waist and raised with me, lifting me into the air above his head, he turned a few times, before lowering me in a sweeping turn to my feet at the words 'are we dancer,' and we began our intricate dance steps once again. Emmett was spinning me in place, while my feet moved almost too fast for human eyes to follow…almost. We tried to be a little playful with our steps and actions.

_Are we human or are we dancer?  
Are we human or are we dancer?_

We ended the dance in each others arms, his right arm around my waist and my arms around his neck and my head on his chest. His left leg was bent slightly at the knee and his right leg stretched out to the side. My body was draped across his outstretched leg, in an attitude of complete surrender.

Complete silence greeted the end of our dance, then after a couple of seconds the applause, shouts and whistles were deafening. It was almost as if the crowd had to come out of some kind of trance and realized that the dance was finished.

Emmett and I took our bows and he led me back to our family. Rosalie met us before we were off the dance floor, when she jumped into the outstretched arms of her husband, giving him a kiss that was somewhat inappropriate for public, but Emmett and Rosalie never gave a second thought to propriety. He walked back to our table, never breaking the kiss, while I just smiled indulgently at them and walked a step behind.

We reached the table and Alice was still applauding, jumping a little in place, stopping to give me a quick hug, and saying, "I just love to watch the two of you dance. That was perfect. I loved the whole concept." Rushing on, not really needing a reply, she continued, "I guess we know now that you two are definitely dancer, since you can't be human." She giggled at her own little joke.

Jasper joined in, giving me a hug as well. "That was beautiful, baby sister. You looked gorgeous out there."

"Thanks, Jazz, it was really so much fun." I turned as Rose and Em finally broke apart, looking a little sheepishly at the rest of us.

"What?" Rose said, quickly recovering her composure, as she turned once again to look at Emmett. "That dance was a real turn on. I love to watch Em move his hips like that." She emitted a low growl, before moving back into his arms.

"Hey, guys, can you wait until we get back to the hotel, please?" Alice was trying to bring them back to earth. "We've just gotten here, and I haven't even had a chance to dance yet."

Em looked at Rosalie, and, with a low "Later, babe," they moved to their seats at the table, as did we all.

**EPOV**

I just stood there beside Jake as I watched my 'Mystery Girl' move across the dance floor in the arms of the linebacker. God, she could dance! And she was even more beautiful than I remembered. They were a really good dance team, their steps in perfect unison. It was almost too perfect to be real.

With the rest of the crowd, I was mesmerized by their movements, not able to take my eyes off them. I watched as he literally threw her from his arms, and was amazed as she landed perfectly on her feet, even in those strappy high-heels. I watched as they circled and did intricate spins around the dance floor. I watched as she jumped into his outstretched arms and was lifted high in the air, only to come back down, landing again perfectly.

They were doing a dance of lovers. The more I watched, the more certain I was that they were a couple. And the more certain I grew, the more Emo Edward struggled to break out. By the time the dance ended, Emo was firmly in control.

I could barely breathe, as I too came out of my trance and clapped my hands with the rest of the crowd. Jake even let loose a whistle, before turning to me saying, "Wow, they were awesome!"

Then he got a good look me, and immediately saw the signs of distress on my face. He gripped my right arm above the elbow, shaking me a little and said, "Edward, now Edward, don't jump to conclusions. Hell, maybe they're just good friends, maybe they're just dance partners, nothing says that they're anything more than that."

I was watching them take their bows, knowing my face showed the turmoil raging through my brain. My breathing was quick and shallow, like I couldn't get enough air into my lungs.

I watched as they turned to leave the dance floor, and watched as they walked toward their table. Then I caught a flash of red a split second before the blonde launched herself into the big guy's arms and locked her lips fiercely to his. I watched as the big guy carried the blonde back to the table and saw my 'Mystery Girl' smile indulgently at them.

Emo Edward was put firmly in his place.

"Well," I said, turning to Jake, a smile replacing my previous look of angst. "Looks like I'm in luck, but I don't think you will be dancing with the blonde any time soon."

"Oh, well," Jake replied, a look of resignation on his face, "I never really did go for the drop-dead-gorgeous, leggy blonde type anyway."

I looked at him with a 'who-you-trying-to-fool' look, because I knew him as well as I knew myself.

"Well, not her, anyway." He qualified his response, and gave me a wide grin.

I turned back to stare at my 'Mystery Girl' and suddenly came to a decision. I declared, "I'm going ask her to dance."

"You're gonna what?" Jake asked incredulously. "Bro, are you crazy? Did you not just watch her dance? She's a fucking pro."

"Yeah, I watched her, and I'm going ask her to dance."

I silently put up a prayer, thanking God that he had given me Elizabeth Masen as a mother. My mom had wanted to take a ballroom dancing class three years ago when we still lived in Chicago. Dad didn't have time to go with her, so she had insisted I go as her partner. At fourteen, I thought it was the worse thing she had ever made me do, but after the first lesson I had discovered I had a real aptitude for it. I ended up enjoying it more than my mother. And I realized that this was one thing I had never shared with Jake. Boy was he going to be surprised.

"Yes," I repeated, "I'm gonna ask her to dance, right now."

She was sitting with her back to me as I made my way across the dance floor. I saw the eyes of the members of her group that were facing me watch me as I approached. I could see a bright smile on the face of the tiny, dark-haired girl, as her eyes shifted swiftly between me and my 'Mystery Girl.'

I was about three feet behind her, when I saw my 'Mystery Girl' stiffen and freeze. I hesitated when I saw the smile fade from the dark-haired girl's face and a blank look take its place momentarily. Then a look of alarm replaced it as she jumped to her feet and raced around the table so quickly I barely saw her move. She grabbed my 'Mystery Girl' by the arm, glanced over at the blonde who joined them almost immediately, taking the opposite arm, and they lifted my 'Mystery Girl' bodily to her feet and swiftly left the table, moving in the direction of the ladies' room.

What had happened? I hadn't even had a chance to see her face to face, let alone speak to her. I looked at the blonde guy, he looked slightly uncomfortable, but the big guy was looking at me with a broad grin and motioned for me to take a seat, which I did.

"What's going on?" I spoke, asking the obvious. "I just wanted to ask her to dance."

"It was probably just some girl thing," the big guy replied. "She probably just needed to powder her nose, or maybe she's just a little hungry." He chuckled, like he had made a little joke that had completely gone over my head.

"Hey, I'm Emmett Cullen," holding out his hand, which I took, surprised by the coolness of his skin. "And this is my brother Jasper." Jasper just raised his hand in greeting, not offering to shake, but then he was on the opposite side of the wide table.

"Edward Masen," I answered. "You think everything is alright," I asked, still a little unsettled by the girl's quick departure.

"Oh, yeah, Alice and Rosie will get Bella squared away in no time." Emmett Cullen assured me.

I just sat there looking from one of them to the other, still feeling I was missing something somewhere, but not really wanting to ask.

We talked in generalities, mainly about the music, and I complemented Emmett on the dance, as we waited for the girls to return.

**BPOV**

I was sitting at the table, listening as Rosalie told us her plans to redo the entire engine in Emmett's Jeep this weekend. She had been totally dissatisfied with the way it had performed on our trip to Seattle. However much Em loved that Jeep, he knew Rosie knew ten times more than he did about making it run better, but he argued with her just for the sake of argument.

I was sitting listening to their easy banter, when I noticed a smile light up Alice's face. She was looking at something over my right shoulder, then glancing back at me, a look of pure anticipation in her eyes.

I was almost to the point of turning to look behind me when it hit me: The sweetest smell on the planet! I felt myself go ridged, and I actually growled. Alice and her vampire hearing heard the growl over the conversation between Rose and Em. She saw my hands curl into fists as I struggled for control. I wanted nothing quite so much as I wanted a taste of that sweetness.

Alice's face went momentarily blank, and then she glanced at me in alarm, before jumping to her feet and racing to my side. Within a heartbeat, Rosalie had joined her and I felt them grip my arms and use their vampire strength to lift me physically from the seat and half drag, half carry me from the room.

We made it to the ladies' room without meeting anyone, and Alice sat me on the bench while Rosalie made sure the stalls were empty and that we were alone. She propped her hand against the door to make sure we were uninterrupted.

Alice, her hands still gripping my arms, said shakily, "Bella, what happened. One minute I could see wonderful things in your future and the next I saw you pouncing on your Mountain Man and ripping his throat out."

I fought for control, and now that I was away from the smell, that control quickly returned. I buried my face in my hands, so ashamed of my lack of control.

Alice could see my distress. "Honey, what happened?" she asked gently, sitting beside me and wrapping her arms around me.

"He was there, wasn't he? Right behind me, wasn't he?" I looked imploringly at Alice. "It was just like before, the smell, oh God, the smell." My head went back and my eyes closed on the memory. "I've never smelled anything that delicious since Robert." I was breathing erratic, unnecessary breaths, as I struggled with the shame of my lost control and the memory of the smell.

"What do you mean, just like before?" I could tell Alice was totally confused.

"And who the hell's Robert?" Rosalie added in her two cents from her position at the door.

Knowing I had to tell them the whole story, I quickly told them about Robert, my voice speaking at vampire speed and too low for anyone to overhear, and they soon knew the whole story.

"Oh, my goodness! How could he do that to you?" Alice hugged me tighter, rocking me slightly in comfort. Then she stopped, grabbed my face between her hands and said, "But don't you see what's happened?" Alice was suddenly hugging me so tightly that if I hadn't been a vampire too, I would have been torn in half. "You've found your long, lost love again! This is so romantic! It's just like a fairy tale."

"But I wanted to eat him! I don't remember Cinderella wanting to kill Prince Charming and drink his blood." I said, disgust evident in my every word.

"But you didn't," Alice said, joy still tingeing her words. "You only reacted that way because he took you by surprise, coming up behind you like that. You would never have done that if you had seen him coming."

"Do you really think so?" I asked, still a little unsure.

"I know so," this time it was Rosalie. "I've never met another person, vampire or human, with the kind of control you have. You will be fine now that you know what to expect."

I was buoyed by her confidence, feeling some of my own returning.

"And I know so, too. Your future has cleared up now. You won't attack him if you meet him now." Alice said with assurance. "The only reason I couldn't see your possible attack on him before is because you never thought in your own mind that it would ever be a problem. You never saw yourself loosing control."

I looked closely at Alice, and then asked, "Did you know he would be here tonight?"

She bit her lip a little and confessed, "Well, not exactly, but I did see you dancing with him, and you were wearing that dress, so I guess in a roundabout way, I did know he would be around tonight."

"You really saw me dancing with him?" I asked, a touch of wonder in my voice.

"Yes, and I can still see it. You will not hurt him. I know it!" When Alice spoke with that much assurance, we had all learned not to doubt what she said.

I remembered that after the first time I smelled Robert's blood, I had been able to control my thirst from that time on. I suddenly knew I could do so again.

"You're right, Alice, I won't hurt him." I said, my confidence returning.

She gave me an I-told-you-so look, and we rose to our feet, preparing to leave the ladies' room. Suddenly I felt something else I wasn't familiar with. I felt nervous.

"Alice, Rose, wait. Do I look okay? Is my hair okay, and my dress?" Alice looked at me, her jaw dropping open and she was completely speechless for once.

Rose, equally dumbfounded, but found her voice, said, "What? You're actually worrying about how you look?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

Alice found her voice, "Well, Bella, in all the years we've known you, you have NEVER ONCE worried about how you looked. So, yeah, we're a little surprised." The look of incredulity still plastered to her face.

I gave them a shy smile as I said, "Well, in all the years you've known me, I've never been interested in someone either."

"Oh, we know, we know," Alice grabbed me again in a hug, Rosalie joining in, all three of us giggling like the teen-agers we pretended to be.

We were standing like that when a couple of girls entered, almost as soon as Rose turned loose of the door. They looked at us like we were completely nuts and we just continued to giggle as we made our way out the door.

We were nearly back to the dance floor and I could see my 'Mountain Man' sitting there, chatting with Em and Jazz like they were long, lost friends. My steps slowed, and I grabbed Alice by the arm, pulling her back by me. Rose stopped and turned to us too.

"What if he doesn't like me?" I had never felt this nervous, my stomach in knots, and the memory of my burning throat still fresh in my mind.

Rosalie gave a snort before saying, "Oh, honey, you've got no worries in that department. He was coming over to see you, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, he was, wasn't he?" I felt a little better, took a deep breath of air I didn't need, and walked to the table.

He turned at our approach, and his eyes locked with mine. I could feel Alice's hand on my arm, just in case, as I stopped three feet in front of him.

The surrounding room ceased to exist as I watched his lips turn up in a crooked smile, and I heard the velvet voice I just knew would come out of his mouth.

"Hello," velvet voice, smooth as glass.

"Hello," musical voice like the tinkling of bells.

"I'm Edward Masen. Would you care to dance?"

"Bella Cullen, and I would love to."

Our hands met as we heard the music start.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I really loved writing it. I hope you are enjoying the fact that this story is pure romance. I love a good romance. The one thing that impressed me most about the Twilight books was that once they found each other, Edward and Bella never had eyes for any one else. They were completely devoted to each other. (I'm not counting the time when Edward got a little crazy and left Bella and she turned to Jacob. To me, that was just friendship. She still loved Edward)

**Thanks again to all who have taken time to review. Please visit my profile for a link to my thread on Twilighted. I would love to hear what you think, or if you like, just PM me. I will read each message and I will respond.**

**I love you guys**

***** May all your dreams be filled with Edward *****

******BM******


	11. Oh, God, She Was Beautiful!

**A/N: Sorry for the delay getting this chapter out. I honestly had trouble thinking of what to write, but then I sat down this evening, and Edward just told his story. I just typed. And we had so much fun together along the way. Gotta love that man!**

**There are two songs for this chapter:**

_**Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne**_

_**And**_

_**Right Round by Flo Rida**_

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. But I can make them all dance! Oh, Yeah!**

**Again, I want to thank all who left a review. I really appreciate that you took the time to let me know what you think. **

**Now, without further adieu … **

**Enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

***** BM *****

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven – Oh, God, She Was Beautiful

**EPOV**

For the tenth time in as many minutes I wondered if she was alright. The girls had just disappeared, dragging Bella in the direction of the ladies' room. Emmett had assured me it was just 'girl stuff,' but I was beginning to get a little freaked out. It didn't help that Jasper was so uptight and kept looking in the direction the girls had gone with a pained expression on his face. It also didn't help that everything seemed to be a joke to Emmett, a joke that I had apparently missed somewhere along the way.

Suddenly I saw Jasper stiffen, think for a moment, then totally relax as he looked at Emmett with a smile breaking on his face. _What. The. Fuck?_ It seemed something had suddenly made him very happy. Emmett then turned to me like I was his long, lost best buddy.

"So, Edward, you from Seattle?" Emmett spoke to me with a genuinely interested look on his face. The first genuine look I had seen from him since I sat down. I think I just stepped into the _Twilight Zone_. I almost looked around for Rod Serling. I thought it best just to answer him.

"No, I'm from Chicago, actually, but now I live in…" I stopped as I saw his eyes move to something beyond my left shoulder. I turned my head to follow the direction of his gaze, and I saw her.

Oh, God, she was beautiful! I was dumbstruck. For a moment, I couldn't have moved if the place had been attacked by aliens in space suits with ray guns. I just stared.

As I watched, I saw her hesitate and say something to her companions and then I saw the blonde answer her. I saw a look of relief cross her face and a small smile flit across her lips.

Oh, God, she was beautiful! My heart was in my throat as I repeated to myself: _Don't mess this up, Masen! Don't mess this up, Masen! Don't mess this up, Masen! Oh, God, please don't let me mess this up!_

She approached me slowly, stopping three feet in front of me. Oh, God, she was beautiful!

I tried to smile, only half succeeding, and I hoped I would be able to speak. It felt as if a family of frogs had taken up residence in my throat when I opened my mouth, but I was able to force one word past them.

"Hello."

"Hello." Her voice sounded like that of an angel, so musical I almost expected to see wings growing from her shoulder blades.

I couldn't take my eyes from hers as I said, "I'm Edward Masen. Would you care to dance?"

The angel spoke again and replied, "Bella Cullen, and I would love to."

Oh, God, she was beautiful! And she had said yes. _Move, Masen! Move, Masen!_

I extended my right hand and she placed her left, surprisingly cool, hand in mine. Maybe it just felt so cool because mine was so hot. _Please don't sweat, Masen! Please don't sweat, Masen!_

Almost by divine design, the moment our hands touched, the DJ began another song. This time it was a waltz. I heard the opening bars of Avril Lavigne's "Keep Holding On." It was so perfect I couldn't believe it. My smile broadened at the thought. She saw and smiled brightly right back. I walked with her to the edge of the dance floor, before taking her in my arms.

"Viennese Waltz?" I asked.

Her face showed her surprise as she nodded. I could see she was taking short, shallow breaths, and I just knew she was anticipating our dance as much as I was. Thanks again, Mother! _Don't trip, Masen!_

We began to dance.

_You're not alone, together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold and it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go, you know I won't give in_

_No, I won't give in._

My feet felt like they barely touched the dance floor. Our steps were perfectly matched. It was almost impossible, because we had never danced together before, but it was perfect.

_Keep holding on,_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Because you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

I completely forgot about the dance, we moved almost automatically. Our steps weren't fancy, but flowed beautifully just the same. I never took my eyes from hers as we whirled around the dance floor. The other dancers just seemed to move aside, making room for us to dance. It was perfect.

_So far away, I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late this could all disappear_

_Before the doors close and it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend_

_Yeah._

We danced, looked in each others eyes and listened to the lyrics. They seemed to say it all. I would fight for her, and I could see she would too. Why did I feel like I already knew her? Why was she so familiar? I felt as if I had known her forever, almost as if she had always lived at the edge of my memory, as if I had been just waiting to find her again to remember her.

_Keep holding on,_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Because you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

Oh, God, she was so beautiful! She even smelled beautiful. Like strawberries and fresh-cut wildflowers. Even the smell seemed familiar, like something from a dream. I never wanted to be parted from her. With only half a mind, I wondered why. We continued our dance. She felt so right in my arms. This moment felt so right. I felt that if the world ended right now, I would be okay, because I was finally complete. I could tell, from her eyes and the expression on her face, she felt the same. There was no confusion on my part. It was just a fact: Pure and simple.

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_

_Nothings gonna change, nothings gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah._

_La-da-da-da, La-da-da-da, La-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da_

Yes, that's what this was, what she was: My destiny. I had been born for this moment. I just knew it. She was my other half. She knew it too.

_Keep holding on,_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Because you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

Our steps changed slightly, slowing down, as we both moved from the classic Viennese Waltz, to a more modern version, my hand left hers and joined my other around her waist, as her hands moved around my neck, and her head rested on my chest, fitting perfectly. With the aid of her heels, her forehead was level with my lips.

_Keep holding on, keep holding on_

_There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Because you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

We ended our dance barely moving, wrapped in each other's arms. We fit! She was perfect! We were perfect with each other.

We were startled out of our little world by applause. We looked around, each a little embarrassed by the attention. Neither of us had noticed that the crowd had backed off as our dance took over. Now they were showing their appreciation for our little show. We looked back at each other, each of us smiling, and I held her hand as she dropped into a graceful curtsy. I gave a slight bow at the waist, then quickly ushered her from the dance floor.

"Oh, my goodness! You two were so beautiful together! Oh, Bella!" Alice grabbed Bella and began hugging her while she bounced in place.

She released her and turned to me. I was almost frightened I would get the same treatment, but she just pointed her index finger at me and said, "And you … WOW!" Then she turned to Rosalie, giggling, and said cryptically, "Rose, do you suddenly feel like an 'ugly step-sister'?"

What? I thought, but apparently the blonde got the joke, because she laughed along and said, "I sure do. Why don't we take the two dumbfounded farm boys," indicating Emmett and Jasper, "and do a little dancing ourselves at this little ball."

With that, Alice and Rosalie led Emmett and Jasper onto the dance floor, leaving me alone with my Bella. I turned to her and couldn't help smiling as I led her to the table.

She was smiling as she said, "I think Alice and Rose will make sure the boys give us a little privacy."

"That's great." I smiled at her. "What was up with that 'ugly-step-sister' remark?" I couldn't keep the confusion from my expression as I looked at her.

She actually giggled. This perfect creature giggled, and it was the most charming thing I had ever seen a girl do. "Oh, I think they were referencing to Cinderella, me. Of course, that would make you Prince Charming." She was still smiling and then she bit the corner of her mouth with her perfect white teeth.

I stopped breathing. Oh, God, she was beautiful! Her mouth was so … Snap out of it, Masen! I chastised myself. Focus! Focus! I reluctantly brought my eyes back to meet hers. What were we saying? Oh, yeah, Cinderella, Prince Charming, yeah, Focus!

"Well, you are certainly my idea of Cinderella, but I'm definitely not a Prince, but I'll work on the 'Charming' part." I smiled at her. I couldn't seem to stop smiling. I don't know how charming I could be, but she could charm the pants off the Pope!

We talked for the next two hours and we completely forgot about our surroundings, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice. I completely forgot about Jake. Bella filled every corner of my mind. I wanted to know everything I could about her. What was her favorite color, her favorite season, place to vacation, and hobby? I wanted to know what kind of music she liked, who was her favorite group, the books she read and did she enjoy sports.

I told her about my love of hiking, guitar and, with a somewhat shy smile, dancing. She told me about her love of piano, swimming, and dance. We debated the pros and cons of classical music verses modern, and we both agreed that each had their good and bad points, and in addition agreed that we liked both.

I told her about my summer hiking adventure, and I told her about my best friend, Jake. She told me she and her brother, Jasper, were the adopted children of Dr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen. Rosalie, Alice and Emmett were also part of the family as foster children.

I told her that I lived with my Uncle Charlie, who was a police officer, while my parents were in Malaysia where my father was transferred for work. She told me that Emmett and Rosalie were a couple, as were Jasper and Alice.

I told her I thought she looked more like Emmett than Jasper, at which time she told me of her resemblance to her mother and Jasper's to her father. She told me of their death in an accident. I told her about my Aunt Renee.

I told her I dreamed of one day visiting and hiking every continent at least once. She told me that six of them were okay, but Antarctica was really cold. I laughed at the seriousness in her voice, then at the fact that she looked almost surprised at what she had said, but then she laughed too.

She was so easy to talk to. We had so many things in common. I felt as if we could discuss any topic we chose with as much ease as discussing the weather. If we disagreed, we let it go and simply agreed to disagree. I had to admit, she was, without a doubt in my mind, the _perfect girl_! Oh, God, she was beautiful!

I suddenly realized we were in a dance club and had only danced together once. I got to my feet, held my hand out to her and asked once more, "Would you care to dance?"

And she replied once more, "I would love to."

The music was a little different this time, as the DJ started a new song. This one was more modern, as the opening bars of _"Right Round"_ by Flo Rida began. I suddenly wondered if this was such a good idea, as Bella began to sway in front of me to the beat of the music. Oh, fuck, yeah, this song was perfect.

My hands reached for her waist as my hips began to sway with the beat too. As the music changed from the intro, my legs bent slightly at the knee and I pulled her toward me, my right knee going between her legs as we swayed in time, our hips keeping perfect time with the beat.

As I watched her, I knew Bella was really getting into the music. Her hands raised above her head as she let her body take over, her movements getting sexier by the moment as she let the music take her over.

Oh, God, she was beautiful! My breath was coming in short bursts, as I watched her, unable to keep my hips from grinding into hers. My jeans were suddenly very tight!

She turned in my arms, in perfect time with the music, and let her body sway as her knees bent and she slowly dropped into a near squat. I nearly died! Damn! She was killing me! I watched as she rocked her hips in time to the music and turned her head to look up at me. Then she slowly, _slowly_, raised herself, brushing the front of my body with her back as she arose, and her eyes never losing contact with mine. My hands went automatically to her waist, wrapping my arms tightly around her, pulling her close to me. Her arms came up and behind her head to go around my neck, her face turned up to mine, her lips a fraction of an inch from mine. I couldn't stop myself, when the music suddenly ended, my mouth met hers.

Oh, God, she was so sweet! I had died and gone to heaven! Her lips were cool, smooth as marble, but surprisingly pliant. I hadn't nearly had enough when she pulled back breaking the kiss slowly, her chocolate-brown eyes wide and slightly glazed over. I knew they mirrored the look in my own.

I felt someone at my left side, taking my arm, and pulling me along. I tore my gaze from Bella's and looked to see who had hold of me. It was Alice, and she was deftly half pulling, half dragging me back toward our table. She was really strong for such a small girl. I looked to my right to see Rosalie doing the same with Bella.

They seated us at the table before Alice said, "Now, if you will excuse us, we will take care of two little problems for you," she said, jerking her thumb over her shoulder at Emmett and Jasper, who I could now see staring at me with murder in their eyes. "You'll have to excuse them, Edward, seeing Bella with a guy is a new experience for them. Bella, we should probably leave soon, just to be safe. Sorry, honey. Come Rosalie." And with that, Alice and Rosalie moved quickly to Emmett and Jasper, grabbed their arms and effectively dragged them to the other side of the room.

I looked at Bella and I could tell she was very uncomfortable. "I am so sorry about that, Edward. Please forgive them. Jasper and Emmett are very protective of me. They really mean no harm."

"That's okay, really it is. It's kind of good to know you got two guys like that looking out for you." It suddenly struck me that I didn't know when I would see her again and it hit me that, in all our talking, I still didn't know where she lived. "Do you live here in Seattle?" I asked.

"No, actually we just moved here from Alaska. We live in a small town about two hours from here. We're just visiting Seattle."

"Really, me too. Jake and I decided to stay the night here after our three-month hike before going home." I looked directly in her eyes, "And I'm so glad we did."

We just sat there for nearly a minute, just looking at each other. I pulled myself together and asked, "Where are you staying in town?"

"The Fairmont Olympic." I nearly had heart failure. Fate definitely wanted us to meet. This was almost spooky, I thought, as the theme song for _Twilight Zone_ played in my head.

I shook my head slightly, giving her an I-can't-believe-it grin, and said, "You're not going to believe this."

She looked at me, and then slowly began to comprehend what I was referring to.

"No, no, this is just too much." She shook her head, but her gaze never left mine. "Don't tell me you're staying there too?"

"Well, okay, I won't tell you, then." I gave her a serious expression, but couldn't help the grin that took over. "Does it seem to you as if Fate really wanted us to meet?"

A hint of sadness touched her eyes as she replied, "I never put much faith in Fate. He always seemed to be taunting me. But if that's what brought us together, then I will never doubt him again."

Oh, God, she was beautiful! I leaned my head slowly toward her, wanting to kiss her again more than I wanted to take my next breath, but I also wanted to give her a chance to say no. I saw her eyes drop to my lips and I saw her breath catch in her chest, but she didn't pull away. My lips met hers again.

I can hardly begin to describe what kissing Bella was like. The first time I had barely had a chance to even register that I was kissing her; it was that much of a surprise. But this time, I knew what I was going to do before I did it. I had a chance to relish the feeling. And the feeling was unbelievable. I felt as if an electric spark passed between us as my lips first met hers. It flew through my body like lightning, making a brief stop at my heart before traveling straight to my groin, while igniting the rest of my body along the way. My jeans were suddenly tight again.

I had kissed other girls before, hell this was far from my first kiss. But, somehow, it felt like the first time. Nothing I had ever felt before even came close to comparing to this. Time stood still. My arm moved around the back of her chair, closing around her back and pulling her closer to me. I felt her hands move in my hair, pulling slightly, holding my head to hers. My body was on fire. How had this little kiss done this to me so quickly? I remembered the way she had danced that last dance with me, and the fire burned hotter. I opened my lips, letting my tongue move softly against her lips, willing them to open. Her lips parted and I was rewarded with a sigh as she surrendered her mouth to me.

"Bella!" Alice was beside us and we both jumped slightly at the rude interruption, pulling apart slowly.

"I'm really, really sorry, sweetie, but I think we need to go now. I _really think we need to go now!_" Alice was apologetic, but insistent.

"Emmett or Jasper?" Bella asked Alice, looking her in the eye.

"Both," was the answer.

"Oh, God," she turned to me. "I am so sorry Edward. I really must go." The look on her face told me she would rather walk on glass as leave this club right now. But it looked as if she had no choice as she arose from the table, preparing to follow Alice.

"When will I see you again?" I could not let her leave without making some kind of plan to meet her.

I saw her brow furrow for a moment, and then a mischievous look entered her eyes. She looked me straight in the eye and mouthed the words "Six Twenty-three. One hour." Then she gave me a wink.

Six twenty-three? Six twenty-three. Six-twenty-three! I was slow, but I finally caught on. Six twenty-three, in one hour. I smiled at her and gave her a wink in reply, nodding my head slightly.

She walked off with Alice, well, was pulled away by Alice, if I wanted to be accurate. I watched her go, and I watched her turn her head to look at me twice as she left, each time giving me one of those beautiful smiles. Then she disappeared among the crowd at the door and was gone.

Oh, God, she was beautiful!

I jumped up from the table, my eyes scanning the crowded dance floor. I had to find Jake. I spotted him by the bar, a lovely lady on each arm, and I could tell he was charming the pants (he wished) off both of them. Well, too bad! We had to leave. Now!

Six twenty-three in exactly, looking at my watch, fifty-eight minutes. Damn! I wondered, as I pulled a reluctant and clearly shocked and flabbergasted, Jake toward the entrance, if I could survive the wait. Fifty-seven minutes, and counting.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Are you as excited as I am to find out what will happen back at the hotel? I really don't know what will happen until they get there. I know what I want to happen, but usually Edward and Bella have ideas of their own, and they force me to listen to them.

**In the story, Rosalie speaks of Emmett and Jasper as "farm boys." Does anyone know where I got that phrase from? PM me and let me know if you've guessed it.**

**Again, thanks for reviewing. Let me know what you think. Go to my profile for a link to my Twilighted thread. We can discuss what's coming up at the hotel. Or, if you like, you can PM me.**

**I love you guys,**

***** May all your dreams be filled with Edward *****


	12. Oh, God, He Was Perfect!

**A/N: I Hope you enjoy this little chapter. It was actually going to be much longer, but since I didn't update this weekend as planned, I wanted to get something out ASAP! The next chapter is almost finished and should be posted by Friday.**

**Thanks again to all those who have read and reviewed. I would love to hear from each person that takes the time to read this little story. I can't believe how many people have it on their favorite lists or on their alerts list. It's just marvelous and I am so touched and I love each and every one of you.**

**The song for this chapter is:**

**_This Kiss - by Faith Hill_**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. However, my Bella can take Edward to her hotel room and...**

**Now, without further adieu … **

**Enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve – Oh, God, He Was Perfect.

**BPOV**

This was truly a magical night. My 'Mountain Man' had cleaned up nicely, thank you very much, and, oh, God, he was perfect! He had cut the over-long hair from that morning, and trimmed his beard until it was little longer than a week-old stubble, but the overall effect was, to say the least, mind-blowing. The first moment I saw him fully, I had been struck again by his resemblance to Robert from all those years ago. Then he opened his mouth and spoke and all thoughts of Robert disappeared and Edward Masen took his place.

We danced. _He could dance!_ Alice had said we would dance together, and he could dance! I had never enjoyed a Viennese Waltz more than I did tonight. Our steps flowed together as if we had been dancing together for years. Oh, God, he was so perfect.

We talked and talked, about everything and nothing. I wanted to know everything about him and I wanted to know it now! I was as honest with him as I could be without jeopardizing my family. I couldn't let him know the truth about us, not now, not yet. I had to get to know him first, and let him get to know me.

We danced again, this time a more modern dance. I had never danced this type of dance in public; however, I had danced with Alice, Rose, Jazz and Em at home. I had taught this dance to Em and Jazz so they could dance with the girls. I had never danced it with a real partner before, because I had never had a real partner. Now I did. Edward was my partner. And it felt so RIGHT! Why did it feel so right? I chose not to worry about the answer to that question and just enjoy myself. For once, little Bella Cullen was going to throw caution to the wind and just enjoy herself.

And I did. I wanted to dance with Edward. I wanted to feel his body against mine. I wanted to make him want me. Alice and Rose had often joked about how powerful lust was in vampires, but I had never experienced it first hand, so I had often scoffed at them about it. Well, that scoffing was coming back to bite me in the rear in a big way! I wanted Edward.

As the music of Flo Rida's _Right Round_ played, I felt more and more of myself getting drawn into the music and under the spell cast by Edward Masen. Just looking at him made my vampire juices flow. I never knew until that night that it was the nature of a vampire to be seductive. I had never wanted to be seductive to anyone before. But tonight, I wanted to seduce Edward Masen.

I let the music dictate my actions and I relished the feel of his thigh between my legs. I felt, and reveled in, his hard body pressed against my hip. I knew, somehow instinctively, that I turned him on. I took a breath of him. Yes, I could smell him. He was turned on! _Me, yes me, little Bella Cullen, could turn on a man like Edward Masen._ Oh, God, he was perfect!

I turned my back to him, pressing my hips against him as I sank to the floor swaying my hips to the music, and swaying them more as I pressed my way back up his body, catching and holding his eyes with mine. I let my arms come up and back to encircle his neck, willing his mouth closer to my own. Yes, vampires were seductive creatures, and _I wanted my man!_

I knew he was going to kiss me a second before I felt his lips on mine. I held my breath, suddenly fearful of what I might accidentally do to him if I lost control. I felt his lips close on mine and time stood still. His lips were impossibly hot against my cool ones and I felt them move against mine, taking possession of my heart as surely as he possessed my lips. My eyes closed and I allowed myself to feel. It felt wonderful, the perfect ending to a perfect dance. Suddenly I felt as if I were the seduced rather than the seducer. I slowly broke the kiss, pulling back so my eyes could once again meet his. He wanted me. I could see it in his eyes.

I felt someone at my right side, taking my arm, and pulling me along. I turned as Rosalie started dragging me toward our table. I looked at Edward and saw that Alice had his arm, towing him along too.

They made us sit, and then Alice said, "Now, if you will excuse us, we will take care of two little problems for you," she said. I followed the direction of her thumb over her shoulder and saw Jasper and Emmett. They were glaring at Edward in a way that did not bode well for him surviving the next two minutes, let alone long enough to escape the club.

Alice turned to Edward and continued. "You'll have to excuse them, Edward, seeing Bella with a guy is a new experience for them." She turned back to me and said, "Bella, we should probably leave soon, just to be safe. Sorry, honey. Come Rosalie." Alice and Rosalie moved across the dance floor and intercepted Emmett and Jasper, grabbed their arms and practically dragged them to the other side of the room, out of eyesight of myself and Edward.

I was mortified! What had come over those two? I had never been so embarrassed in my life, or my death for that matter. If I could have still blushed, I would have been ten different shades of red right now. Instead I gathered my courage and looked at Edward and said, "I am so sorry about that, Edward. Please forgive them. Jasper and Emmett are very protective of me. They really mean no harm."

Yeah, leave it to my perfect man to say the perfect thing to reassure me. "That's okay, really it is. It's kind of good to know you got two guys like that looking out for you." I couldn't help smiling at him. Oh God, he was perfect!

I saw something flash in his eyes and he asked, "Do you live here in Seattle?" I suddenly realized that through all our talking we had not gotten around to the basics, as in address and phone number.

"No, actually we just moved here from Alaska. We live in a small town about two hours from here. We're just visiting Seattle." I need to get his phone number!

"Really? Me too. Jake and I decided to stay the night here after our three-month hike before going home." I lost all train of thought as he looked at me with those emerald eyes and continued, "And I'm so glad we did."

I was lost, adrift on an emerald sea, where the only things that existed were Edward and me. I saw him shake his head slightly and heard him ask, "Where are you staying in town?"

I had to think a moment, get my wits about me, and then I answered, "The Fairmont Olympic."

I saw a look of disbelief enter Edwards emerald eyes and he shook his head slightly before giving me his crooked grin. "You're not going to believe this," he began, and then stopped, just shaking his head.

I looked into his face. What was he saying? Then something in his eyes told me everything I needed to know, and I started shaking my head slightly, side-to-side, and said, "No, no, this is just too much." I looked at him closely, looking for the joke. "Don't tell me you're staying there too?"

A serious expression filled his face and he said, "Well, okay, I won't tell you, then." But the grin teasing about the corners of his mouth soon won and that crooked grin was again in place. "Does it seem to you as if Fate really wanted us to meet?"

Fate? Fate had never been my friend, and I had had many brushes with him in the past. I looked at Edward as I answered, "I never put much faith in Fate. He always seemed to be taunting me." Maybe this time, I thought, Fate would let me win. "But if that's what brought us together, then I will never doubt him again."

Oh, God, he was perfect! I watched as his head moved toward me and I knew what was going to happen. My senses were so attuned to him now that I could almost anticipate his every move. He was going to kiss me again. I dropped my gaze to his lips. Oh, yes, I wanted him to kiss me again. As his lips neared mine, I held my breath, and then…

Words can not describe what kissing Edward was like. The kiss on the dance floor had been just a warm up to this one. I had anticipated this one and I was ready. I felt the electricity enter my body as his lips met mine. They felt just as hot against my cool ones as before, and they moved with such passion, I felt I was on fire. I swear, if it could have, my cold, dead heart would have restarted when his lips touched mine.

The heat of his mouth moved through my body like a living thing, touching me in places I though long since dead, concentrating the heat and pooling it between my legs. I had never felt this sensation before. Passion was a new experience for me, but I welcomed the feeling because it came with Edward.

I had been kissed only once before, and that had been such a brief, chaste kiss on the eve of Robert's departure. It scarcely compared with this one. I felt Edward's blazingly hot tongue brush against my cool lips and I surrendered, opening them to him, welcoming the taste of his tongue in my mouth.

"Bella!" The interruption of Alice's voice caused us to jump slightly, and we pulling apart slowly.

She bent down, making sure she was looking me in the eye, and said, "I'm really, really sorry, sweetie, but I think we need to go now." She gave me THE LOOK. "I _really think we need to go now!_"

Oh, damn! What were those two doing now? Which one was on his way over to kill my perfect man?! "Emmett or Jasper?" I asked Alice, looking her straight in the eye, letting her see my anger bubbling under the surface.

"Both," she answered. Damn! Damn! Double-damn!

"Oh, God," I said in a low, exasperated voice to Alice before I turned to Edward. "I am so sorry Edward. I really must go." The last thing I wanted to do in this world right now was leave Edward. But for his safety, and if my anger didn't cool soon, Emmett and Jasper's too, I knew I had to leave. I stood up, gathered my things from the table and prepared to follow Alice, my reluctance to leave evident in the gaze I gave him.

"When will I see you again?" He asked quickly.

Oh, my, I still didn't have his phone number or his address. But wait, there was more than one way to skin a cat, and I was an expert at skinning cats, mountain lions to be exact. We would show Emmett and Jasper. I looked straight into his eyes and gave him a conspiratorial smile and mouthed the words "Six Twenty-three. One hour." Then I winked at him.

I saw confusion on his face for a few moments before understanding entered his eyes. He gave me a grin in return and a small nod of his head. YES! He understood!

I allowed Alice to drag me across the dance floor toward the exit, but I couldn't help myself and I turned to smile at Edward twice before we made it to the door. Then his beautiful face was gone.

Oh, God, he was perfect!

I allowed myself one last thought of him before I turned on Em and Jazz, who were being led out by a determined Rosalie. We were in the parking lot now and I wrenched my arm from Alice's grip and stopped stock still beside the Jeep.

"Rosalie, you're driving!" They could tell by my tone that I meant business.

"But, it's my…" Emmett began, but I cut him off with one look.

"Don't. You. Dare." I looked at him and Jazz, letting them see the anger I had kept in check for the last few minutes. "Alice, you sit up front with Rose. I need to have a little talk with my dear brothers."

"Just remember, please be gentle. Rose and I will be the ones putting the pieces back together when you tear them apart." Alice said, only partly jokingly, as she climbed into the front passenger seat.

"Yeah, we don't mind if you rip them a new one, as long as you leave certain parts of them intact, if you get my drift." Rose quipped before hopping into the driver's seat.

"Don't worry, girls, I'll only make them wish I would tear them apart," I said with a somewhat evil smile on my lips.

I turned to the two guys, grabbed them each by the front of their shirts and bodily threw them into the backseat of the Jeep. They landed with two resounding thuds before I jumped in behind them. This should be interesting.

Rose had pulled out of the parking lot and had turned onto the main highway toward our hotel before I had composed myself enough to speak to them without shouting.

"Just what in the HELL did you two think you were doing?" I was livid, and they knew it.

"What are you so mad for? We were just protecting our sister's honor." Oh, no, Emmett, you did not just say that!

"What do you mean, my HONOR!?" I was very nearly shouting. "I was just dancing and talking with a great guy."

"Yeah, with a guy you just met tonight, and then you do a little dirty dancing with him and he's kissing you! And in public, I might add!" This time it was Jasper.

"Jazz, this is not 1860 anymore, and I am not some sixteen-year-old who needs rescuing." I glared at him, too mad to think straight at that moment. "I am one hundred fifty-nine years old and it's about time I got a little action, too, don't you think?"

Jasper and Emmett looked as if their favorite pet had suddenly grown teeth and attacked them. If I hadn't been so mad, I might have seen the humor in the situation.

"But he had no business touching you that way! For all we know he could be a wacko who escaped from prison and killed seven co-eds and chopped up their bodies and buried them in a landfill … somewhere." Emmett's rambling was getting more ridiculous the longer he talked.

I shook my head slowly from side to side, looking at him as if he was the wacko one and said, "WHAT?" I took a deep breath and continued.

"Will you just listen to yourself?" I questioned them. The deep breath seemed to calm me somewhat and then I heard the voice of reason coming from the front passenger seat.

"Bella, they don't know about him. Give them a break, will ya?" Leave it to Alice to be the voice of reason.

"Why don't you all three just calm down, and Bella, tell them about Edward… and Robert."

"Who's Robert?" Em and Jazz spoke together.

I suddenly realized that Jasper and Emmett had seen the situation in a completely different light than Alice and Rose, because they didn't know the story of my "Mountain Man" and Robert Pattinson. So I told them.

They listened intently as I led them through the entire saga, from 1918, to the three years of self-confinement, to eighty-four years of loneliness, to the convenience store this morning, to my unexpected meeting tonight. I told them everything, and I could see the pain in their face for my ordeal and struggle to survive after Robert left. I could see their joy at my finding Edward, and then their shame at putting me through the hasty retreat tonight.

"Oh, hell, baby sister, I'm so sorry," Jasper put his arms around me as he apologized for his actions tonight.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to mess things up for you tonight," Emmett joined in, reaching out to give me his own hug. "But how were we supposed to know he was _the one_? We can't read minds you know."

"I know, Em, I know." I hugged them both, putting an arm around each of them. "But this guy is special. I really want him to be a part of my life."

"We know, baby sister," Jasper replied. "But I hope you realize that he is a _human_. How will you keep him from discovering that you're a vampire?" He gave me one of those looks, the look only a real brother can give his sister. "And, more importantly, do you want to keep it from him? You won't have much of a future together if you don't tell him."

"I know Jazz," I whispered, unable to keep the tinge of agony from my voice and my eyes as I raised them to look at him. "I know I will eventually have to tell him the truth, but not now. Not now! I want to get to know him first, let him get to know me. Then, when the time is right, I know I'll have to tell him."

"Well, what about after he finds out?" Rose spoke for the first time from the driver's seat. "What do you think the Volturi will do to him if they find out he knows our secret? You do realize that they will come after him."

"Well," I started, "For one thing, I hope they don't find out. And for another thing, Aro has a lot of respect for my abilities. He won't challenge me unless he has to. I just have to make sure he doesn't see Edward as a threat."

"I can tell you that as far as I can see, I don't see any trouble from the Volturi over Edward." Alice again spoke. "That might change at any time, especially as they don't know about him yet, but I should be able to see anything they might plan and at least give us fair warning."

Our conversation ended on that note as we pulled up to the hotel. The valet took the car and we hurried up to our rooms.

I entered my room and reached for my blackberry to check the time. Oh, my, forty-five minutes and counting. I need to talk to Rose and Alice so I called to them in a normal tone, even though they were in their rooms already. I knew they would hear me and come immediately.

As they appeared from their respective rooms, I moved to the stereo on the table in the corner, and turned the music on and slightly louder than necessary. I need to be able to talk to them without the boys overhearing. I quickly told them of my planned rendezvous with Edward and I desperately need their advice.

Again, we were giggling like three teen-agers anticipating sneaking out of our bedroom windows to meet our boyfriends. They knew I had never been alone in a bedroom with a man before, at least not a man I was sexually attracted to. They explained to me what to expect. I made them to promise to be ready to rescue Edward if I lost control and attempted to... well, kill him at the height of passion. They assured me they would keep one ear attuned to any sign of danger.

They helped me select something to wear, something pretty without being too much. It was, after all, my first 'date' with Edward. And, no, I told them, I did not plan to have sex with him on our first date. Rose looked disappointed, but Alice just said, "I know," and smiled at me.

I finally decided on a set of pink, silk, lounging pajamas that, for some strange reason, Alice had decided to pack. She just smiled as she brought them out and answered my astonished look with, "It always pays to be prepared." You gotta love Alice!

I had never been as nervous in my entire existence as I watched the minutes tick by on my blackberry. Two minutes and counting. Alice and Rose had retreated to their own bedrooms five minutes ago after kissing me for good luck and promising to keep the boys "very busy" for the rest of the night.

One minute and counting.

**EPOV**

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Jake was thoroughly pissed, and I had to admit, he had good reason. "Did you not see, I had two, count 'em, two, lovely ladies just vying for my attention, until you show up and drag me off."

"Geez, hell, man, I'm sorry, but we have to go!" I tried to explain to him has we crossed the parking lot to my car.

"Well, where the hell's the fire? Why did we have to leave _right this minute_? Couldn't we have stayed just a little longer?" Jake was starting to whine a little.

"Ah, come on Jake, work with me. I promise I'll make it up to you somehow. I will, Bro."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see." He was still a little ticked off, and I honestly couldn't blame him. If the situation was reversed, I'd be plenty out of sorts too.

"But, seriously, why the hasty departure? Did the 'dream girl' have a husband or something?" Jake was beginning to come around. He was starting to crack jokes again.

"Well, she did have something, that's for sure. But she also had two overzealous brothers, who didn't take too kindly to me kissing their sister after just meeting her." I explained, ending with a soft chuckle.

"You mean those two guys she was with were her brothers? The linebacker and the male model?" Jake used the nicknames we had given Bella's two brothers when we had first seen them and sized them up.

"The same." I answered.

"So what's the problem, are they after you or something?" Jake gave a short snort of laughter. "Do I need to protect you from the big, bad brothers?" He laughed outright at this.

"Very funny, but no, they left before we did."

"So what's your hurry to leave? I was having a really good time, and it was only gonna get better." Jake's bad mood was returning.

"I told you I'd make it up to you, and I will. Sometime." I would promise him anything at this point, I just had to get back to the hotel. I glanced at my watch… Fifty minutes and counting.

"So…. You're in a hurry because….?" Jake questioned with the persistency of a bull dog with his teeth in a good bone.

"Well, I've kind of got to meet someone at the hotel." I told him, not wanting to tell him the whole story.

"And who, pray tell, are you meeting at the hotel at," he glanced at his watch, "one-thirty in the morning?"

"Well… it seems that … Bellasstayinginthesamehotel."

Jake opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it, before opening it again and pausing, before stating in an incredulous voice, "Did you just say she's staying in the same hotel?"

I didn't say anything, just kept my eyes on the road.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jake turned fully in his seat to look at me. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"Nope!" I said, popping my 'p' slightly as I replied.

"Hell, man, this is something right out of _Ripley's Believe It or Not_!"

"I've been thinking I was in the _Twilight Zone_ myself all night." I replied, sounding more serious than I had actually intended.

"Damn, Bro, you were _really_ meant to meet this girl. I mean, the cards were stacked, hell, the whole damn deck, was stacked against you from the start!" Jake couldn't keep the 'freaked-out' tone out of his voice.

"All I know is she's the most amazing girl I've ever met. I could talk to her for hours and not get tired of hearing what she has to say. I could just sit and look at her and never get bored with what I saw. She's one of a kind, that's for sure." I know I spoke with a touch of awe in my voice, but I couldn't help it.

"Bro, you have got it _Bad_, with a capital 'B'! But if she's what makes you happy, then I'm all for it, man." Jake was a true friend.

We had arrived at the hotel and I handed my keys to the valet before entering with Jake. I looked at my watch as we waited for the elevator to take us to our floor. Forty-two minutes and counting.

I just thought of something, and I turned to Jake and said, "You got your room pass card?"

When he nodded, I said, "Good, you go on up, I need to do something down here first."

He gave me a puzzled look as he boarded the elevator and the doors closed. I headed to the concierge desk, hoping someone was still on duty. I had a request and they already assured me they were at my beck and call. Sure enough, there was someone at the desk. I quickly made my request and was assured, once again, to "Leave it to me, Mr. Masen." So, I again, left it to them, and returned to the elevator to go to my room.

Thirty-seven minutes and counting.

Twenty-two minutes later, I was still agonizing about what to wear. Emo Edward was very near the surface, when Jake suddenly brought me up short. "Edward, she's just a girl, for shit's sake. What would you wear if you were going out with a girl back home?"

"Well, how the hell should I know? I've never met a girl in the middle of the night in her hotel room! How the hell should I know what to wear?" I was becoming more stressed by the second.

"Okay, that's it then!" Jake said abruptly. "It's the middle of the fucking night. Wear something you would be comfortable wearing in the middle of the night!"

He walked to the dresser, opened a drawer and pulled out a navy tee-shirt and a pair of navy and green plaid sleep pants and threw them at me.

"Here, put these on. They'll be fine. I promise."

"You mean I should just show up at her hotel room door wearing my pajamas? She'll think I'm planning to spend the night… or something..." I let my voice trail off.

"And what did you think you were gonna do, meeting her at her hotel room at two o'clock in the morning? Have tea and crumpets and call it a day?" Jake was just being stupid now.

He continued, "It will be fine. It's not like she'll meet you at the door wearing an evening gown expecting you to take her to the prom. It's the middle of the night. More than likely, she'll be dressed comfortably too."

"Okay, okay, I'll wear the PJs, but if she runs me off for being an idiot, I'll come back down here and murder you in your sleep."

I glanced at my watch. Damn! I only had ten minutes left. I quickly dressed in my sleepwear, slipped a pair of sandals on my feet and waited for the time to pass.

Five minutes and counting.

There was a discrete knock at the door, and I opened it. There stood the concierge with my requested item. Damn, they were good! I gave him a generous tip, and waved so-long to Jake as I pocketed my room pass card and my blackberry.

Well, here goes nothing. Or something. Or everything.

I walked toward the elevator just as the door down the hall opened and two tall, leggy blondes walked out of their room, each wearing bikinis under their open hotel-provided robes and carrying towels. We waited at the elevators together, me going up to the sixth floor, them going down to the basement and the in-door pool, they told me as they invited me to join them. I respectfully declined their offer, but it did give me an idea.

Their elevator arrived first, and they disappeared inside with a small wave to me. I immediately pulled my blackberry from my pocket and punched in Jake's number. He answered and I said, "I'll make this short and sweet, so listen close. Grab your swim trunks and head down to the indoor pool. You won't regret it. And we're even." I punched the end button, and boarded the elevator, to be whisked to the sixth floor.

One minute and counting…

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thank you again for reading and I would really like to hear from you. So, please press the little green button and send me some love. If I can get 20 reviews for this chapter (yeah, I know, but I'm a dreamer at heart) it will make me write better and make Edward horny!

I promise you will really enjoy the next chapter.

UPDATE 5-14-09: The next chapter gets a little 'heated', and therefore, I have changed the rating of this story to "M".

If you are offended by scenes of a sexual nature, I warn you the next chapter has VERY HEAVY PETTING! If you wish to coninue reading the story anyway, YAAYYYY! If not, I am so sorry to hear that. I will tell you this: I won't have a LOT of chapters with M-rated material. I will give warning in my A/N at the beginning of the chapter, but you could probably skip the M chapters and not really miss the actual action of the story. You would just miss the tenderness between Edward and Bella as they discover their love for each other. You choose. I promise, each love scene will be tasteful and always in character for these two. Because, above all, Bella and Edward LOVE EACH OTHER and no one else. Even as they go through adversity, their love remains TRUE.

Please take the time to review. All it will take is pressing the little green button and sending me some love. I will pass it on to Edward and that will make him SO HAPPY!

I know, I'm a review ho, but what the hey, I'm a loveable review ho!

**I love you guys,**

***** May all your dreams be filled with Edward *****

**** BM ****


	13. Some Things Are Meant To Be

**A/N: (Sorry this is LONG…..) **Thank you for continuing to read, and please forgive me for taking so long to update. But this time, honestly, **it was all Edward's fault**.

How, you may ask, could this be Edward's fault? For one simple reason --- **EDWARD IS A RANDY LITTLE DEVIL!**

I had this chapter half completed when I got to the important scene. I knew how I wanted it to go but Edward had other ideas. I started and stopped writing the last half of this chapter half a dozen times because each time Edward and Bella got together they couldn't keep their hands off each other. I always intended this story to have a "T" rating, but Edward had other plans, and Bella was his willing accomplice! After fighting with them for two weeks, I finally decided to just let Bella and Edward tell the story their way. Needless to say, it came out a little "hotter" than I had originally planned.

**For this reason, I am rating this chapter "M" because Edward and Bella really do get caught up in the moment. So if you have a problem with REALLY HEAVY PETTING, you might want to skip this chapter.**

***cough* Yeah, Right. *cough***

Above all else, I promise you that my Bella and Edward will NEVER just "have sex." They will forever "make love." There is a BIG DIFFERENCE between the two, which you would know if you've ever been truly in love with someone. Making Love keeps the Romance in the story. It's never sex just for the sake of sex. I hope after you read it you will think it is tastefully done.

**To make up for the fact that I haven't updated in over two weeks (a record for me), this chapter is extra long. **

**My Song choice for this Chapter: **_**Can't Help Falling In Love With You – by Elvis Presley**_

Please, take time to listen to this song, and listen to the Elvis version (link on my profile). NO ONE does this song as good as the King!

****** V O T E **** V O T E **** V O T E **** V O T E **** V O T E ******

**This story has been nominated in two divisions at The Cullen Awards. **

It has been nominated for **the Alice Award – 'Best Work in Progress;**' and for **the Edward Award – 'Best Romance.'** I am so honored to just have my story nominated for these awards, especially for Best Romance, as I think this story is very romantic.

If you are enjoying the romance, follow the link on my profile and go over and vote for 'Bella, the Lioness."

I want to send out a special thanks to the reader who nominated Bella, the Lioness. If it was you, please PM me and let me know who you are.

Also, I want to give a shout out to **"vthokie0711"**. **Gotta love those Hokies!** For those of you who don't know who or what the Hokies are, that is the mascot for **Virginia Tech!**

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. However, my Bella can take Edward to her hotel room and do wild and wonderful things to him...

**Now, without further adieu … **

**Enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

**

* * *

**

***** A L E R T ***** A L E R T ***** A L E R T ****

THIS STORY IS NOW RATED " M " BECAUSE OF THIS CHAPTER. IT'S REALLY NOT THAT BAD, BUT I WANT TO WARN YOU. THERE IS SEX AHEAD! PLEASE STOP READING IF THIS WILL OFFEND YOU.

THANK YOU,

BellaMadonna

_**Wise men say **_

_**Only fools rush in**_

_**But I can't help **_

_**Falling in love with you**_

**BPOV**

I turned from the stereo where I had just loaded a CD, my own work in fact, of my favorite piano concertos, when I heard the elevator bell ding. Moments later, I heard his footsteps as he made his way to my door. I knew it was Edward. I could smell him as he stepped off the elevator. I felt the venom pool in my mouth as his scent hit me once again. But this time it was easier to tamp down the predator instincts that came with my acute sense of smell. A different kind of instinct took over. I had to keep reminding myself, _He's human, Bella, he's human_. I knew I had to be very careful for I could easily kill him with just a misjudged hand. _Why, oh, why did humans have to be such fragile creatures!_

I clasped my hands together, wringing them slightly in my nervousness, as I listened to his approach. His scent got stronger with each step. I reinforced the control over that part of my mind. Then the footsteps halted, right outside my door. This was it.

_**Shall I stay **_

_**Would it be a sin**_

_**If I can't help **_

_**Falling in love with you**_

**EPOV**

Insecurities nibbled at the fringes of my mind as I stepped off the elevator on the sixth floor. What if I had misinterpreted what she had told me at the night club? What if I was preparing to knock on the door of a complete stranger at two o'clock in the morning? Faint images of an outraged hotel patron and a pissed-off security guard flitted through my mind as I walked down the hallway toward room six twenty-three. Then the excitement of being right in my assumptions of Bella's message wiped all other thoughts from my mind.

I stopped outside the door of my intended destination and hesitated for a moment, taking a deep breath to calm my nerves. The sound of music coming faintly from beyond the door reassured me that Bella would be waiting on the other side. I looked down at the item I clutched tightly in the fingers of my left hand, slowly put it behind my back, fortified my resolve, and knocked on the door.

_**Like the river flows**_

_**Surely to the sea**_

_**Darling so it goes**_

_**Some things are meant to be**_

**BPOV**

I heard him take a deep breath before I heard the faint knock. I barely stopped myself from flinging the door open before the sound of the knock died. _Hold on, Bella, you don't want to look too eager._ _But dammit,_ _I was eager_.

I waged a small battle with myself for only a few seconds before I let my hand reach for the handle and slowly open the door.

I will never forget the sight that met my eyes. There stood the most handsome man I had ever seen. Edward was dressed casually in a dark blue tee shirt and plaid pajama bottoms. He was smiling that slightly crooked smile and he slowly brought his left hand from behind his back and extended it toward me.

There, held between his long, tapered forefinger and thumb was a perfect long-stemmed red rose. My eyes moved from it to his beautiful green eyes and back down a couple of times and I felt my mouth opened slightly.

"I hope you like it. It reminds me of you. You're both American Beauties."

I knew that line should have sounded so corny, but somehow, it just sounded so perfect when it came wrapped in that sexy, velvety voice. I took the rose, held it to my nose before looking at him again and saying, "Please. Come in."

I couldn't help thinking of the quote, '_Welcome to my parlor, said the spider to the fly,'_ as I led the way into the room. I kept repeating silently to myself, _be careful, Bella, please be careful._

I heard the door softly close and then I could hear his footsteps behind me as he followed me into the suite. I led him to the sitting area, and motioned for him to sit down as I took my own seat on one end of the luxurious sofa.

"I hope your brothers didn't give you too hard a time after you left the club," Edward spoke, looking a little embarrassed. "I'm really sorry if I caused any problems by…."

"Please," I interrupted, I _did not_ want him apologizing for some wrong he thought he might have done. "You did nothing wrong. Like I said, my brothers can be a little overprotective when it comes to me. Don't worry; they won't make that mistake again. I promise." I looked at him over the rose I still held under my nose and smiled. The scent of the rose helped to counteract the enticing scent of Edward's blood, helping me to fortify my control.

Taking a deep breath of the rose, I looked at Edward and said, "So, would you care for a soda, or water, or something…"

"A Coke would be great," he replied, and I jumped up and walked to the wet bar, knowing it would be fully stocked.

I returned with a bottle of Coke and a glass of ice, but he just placed the glass aside on the end table and took a drink straight from the bottle. I watched his lips close around the opening of the bottle, mesmerized by the sight. I shook myself mentally, trying to think what humans would usually do in these types of situations. How did normal humans act on a date? Oh, goodness, why didn't I ask Rosalie or Alice what they would do? I knew I should make small talk, but any thing to say as small talk totally escaped me as I once again caught myself watching Edward's mouth.

I could remember the way his mouth felt against my own. Bless my perfect vampire memory! How hot his lips had felt against my cool ones. How soft they felt as they moved against mine. I remembered again the feel of his tongue as it brushed against my bottom lip…

Holy bejeebees! I have to get hold of myself or I'm going to attack him on the spot. And he had been in my room, what, less than ten minutes. How would I survive the rest of the night?

"Do you like the music?" I blurted out. What a stupid thing to say. Was I fishing for a compliment or something? But small talk was not coming easy for me.

_**Take my hand**_

_**Take my whole life too**_

_**For I can't help **_

_**Falling in love with you**_

**EPOV**

I knocked at the door and watched as it swung slowly inward. There she was. The most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. She was wearing some kind of sexy, pink satin pajamas and I threw up a silent thank you to Jake for helping me decide what to wear.

I slowly brought my left hand from behind my back and handed her the rose.

"I hope you like it. It reminds me of you. You're both American Beauties."

_Good Lord, could you be anymore of a dork, Masen_, I told myself. _That sounded corny as hell._

But I saw the smile light up her face as she took the rose and put it to her nose before saying, "Please. Come in."

I hadn't imagined the musical quality of her voice. It was almost magical. I took another deep breath and followed her into the room. _Don't mess this up Masen, don't mess this up._

I took the seat she offered on the opposite end of the sofa from her. She still had my rose held to her nose and it made her look sexy as hell. "I hope your brothers didn't give you too hard a time after you left the club," I could feel my face flushing slightly at the memory. "I'm really sorry if I caused any problems by…."

"Please," she interrupted me. "You did nothing wrong. Like I said, my brothers can be a little overprotective when it comes to me. Don't worry; they won't make that mistake again. I promise."

She seemed pretty sure of that fact, and I could feel myself relax somewhat. I didn't even know I had been tense until that moment. I realized that I definitely didn't want two angry brothers to come storming into the room to defend their sister's honor. _Defend her honor?_ Where had that antiquated phrase come from? Did I walk into a different century when I walked through that door? I don't believe I had ever actually thought those words in context with myself before. But there was just something about being with Bella that made me feel nostalgic somehow. I felt like I had done all this before. What the hell….

But before I could dwell anymore on the matter, Bella spoke

"So, would you care for a soda, or water, or something…"

"A Coke would be great." I needed something to help my suddenly dry throat as I watched her walk to the wet bar.

I watched as retrieved a bottle of Coke from the mini-frig and walk back toward me carrying the Coke and glass of ice. With a quick, "Thanks," I reached for the Coke. I didn't bother to pour the coke over the ice. I just opened it with a twist of my wrist and took a drink straight from the bottle.

As I lowered the bottle and licked my lips, I noticed that Bella's eyes on my mouth. Suddenly my throat was again as dry as the desert and all I could think about was taking a drink from those perfect rose-red lips of hers. I remembered how cool they had felt, yet they had molded to my own so perfectly. I remembered the feel of her bottom lip under my tongue….

Hot damn! I shook myself mentally. _Down boy, down! Get a grip on yourself, Masen! You've only just gotten here!_

"Do you like the music?" Bella asked me, looking at me with those innocent, chocolate-brown eyes, and making me kick myself again mentally for the direction my thoughts were going.

After swallowing hard, I found my voice enough to say, "Yeah." I finally took a moment to really hear the music that was softly playing in the background. "I really like the piece that's playing now. Its Clair de Lune, isn't it?"

Bella smiled, "Yes, it is. It's by Debussy. It's one of my favorite pieces."

I listened a few more moments before commenting, "I don't think I've ever heard this arrangement. It's just slightly different from the original." I listened for a few more moments and I saw Bella's eyes watching me intently. "I think it's actually better than the original. It seems to have more _color_ than the original." I saw her smile broaden. "Whose arrangement is this?"

Her smile now completely lit her face as she replied, "Mine."

"Yours? You mean you're the one playing this?" I could hear the incredulity in my own voice. I remembered that she had told me she played the piano, but the complexity in this arrangement was just brilliant.

She continued to smile and nodded her head.

"It's just amazing! I know you said you played piano, but I didn't know you were concert worthy!"

And just like that, we fell into the easy conversation we had shared at the night club. We discussed our different tastes in music, debating the pros and cons of our favorite genres and our favorite groups. We discussed what television shows we enjoyed, the last movies we saw and our favorite actors. We simply enjoyed getting to know each other. She was so easy to talk to. We had so much in common. It was like we had known each other for years instead of hours.

I glanced at my watch, surprised to see it was almost five forty-five in the morning. We had been talking for nearly four hours but I knew I could talk to her for a thousand nights and it would never be enough.

"It's almost morning." I reluctantly stated, knowing I didn't want this night to end. I could see the disappointment clouding her eyes as she realized our night was almost over.

I saw her bite her lip, lower her head slightly and then look at me through her lashes, "Yes, but _almost_ morning means it isn't quite morning yet. We still have some time left."

Suddenly I couldn't take my eyes off her lips. I could see them part slightly and I heard her take a breath and hold it as the pink tip of her tongue emerged to moisten those luscious lips of hers. At that moment I felt I would surely die if I didn't taste those lips again.

I shifted myself closer to her on the sofa and I saw she did the same until only inches separated our bodies. My gaze moved from their perusal of her lips to her eyes and I was lost. I could no more have backed away from Bella at that moment than I could have walked on water. I could see the same look in her eyes as they met mine and I watched as her eyelids dropped slightly as her eyes fell to look at my mouth.

My right hand lifted to the side of her face and I let my fingers slide around the smooth, cool curve of her jaw and tangled them in the silky hair at the nape of her neck. I moved the few inches necessary to close the distance between us and let my lips lightly touch hers.

I felt the magic begin. Her lips were so cool, yet surprisingly pliant under mine. I didn't want to rush this, as I let my lips explore hers. I felt the electricity again, the same as I had felt at the club. I let my tongue stroke gently at her bottom lip and I felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me as her lips parted for me. I dipped in for a taste.

Like everything about her, her mouth tasted like the sweetest nectar of the sweetest flower in the desert to a dying man. It was almost overwhelming and I couldn't seem to get enough of it.

I felt the tentative touch of her tongue on mine, and suddenly I was completely lost. My hand clutched at the back of her head, bringing her mouth into closer contact with mine as I slanted my mouth across hers to get better access to the recesses within.

My body leaned into her as I lowered her back onto the softness of the sofa, my left hand snaking around her back to pull her even closer to me. I felt the cool firmness of her flesh beneath the silkiness of her clothing, and for just a flash, I wondered if she was cold. Then that thought was pushed aside as I felt the hard pebbles of her nipples and realized she wasn't wearing anything under that top. Then I felt her fingers entwining themselves in my hair and pulling my mouth even closer to her own.

She wanted me. This beautiful, wonderful creature wanted me. I felt the jolt of that realization run through my body like molten lava. I felt my body react to the realization.

I wanted her. I had never experienced a hunger such as I was feeling now. I couldn't seem to get close enough to her.

I pulled my mouth from hers only to let my lips travel along her jaw line as my nose took in the wonderful scent of her skin. I let my tongue taste her as my mouth moved down her neck to the hollow of her throat.

I couldn't help myself, I had to touch her. I felt as if I would die if I couldn't feel her skin beneath my fingertips. I kept my right hand tangled at her nape as my left hand moved from her back slowly around her ribcage, lingering there to caress her before moving to the space below her right breast.

My mouth moved up the left side of her neck, seeking and finding her open mouth once more as my fingers brushed over the silk covering the hard nipple of her breast on their quest to undo the buttons of her top.

I heard her quick intake of breath at the touch of my fingers on her sensitive flesh as I found the top button. My fingers made quick work of the first three and it seemed the other two opened as if by magic.

I raised my head so I could look at her in the soft light coming from the single lamp on the table on the opposite wall. I looked into her eyes and what I saw there let me know that I was the luckiest man on the face of the earth. Desire matching my own shone from her chocolate-brown eyes.

I let my eyes drift to her lips, so rosy-red and looking slightly swollen from our kisses. My eyes moved on to the perfect curve of her neck and then down to her chest as my hand moved to push the fabric of her top to the side. My breath caught in my throat as the skin of her perfect breasts was exposed to my view. She was absolutely perfect; perfect in every way possible. Her skin seemed to almost glow in the soft light, as if it were lit from within. And it was flawless. I had never seen such perfect skin. The firm curve of her breasts was the most erotic thing I had ever laid eyes on. Her nipples were a dusky rose and were hardened with her arousal. I could feel my own need straining the front of my boxer briefs and I felt myself twitch at just the thought of touching her.

I couldn't help myself, I had to taste her. I slowly lowered my head toward her breast and as my lips closed over her nipple, I allowed my eyes to rise deliberately to again meet hers. The flame of desire was burning within her. I could see it in her eyes and in the parted loveliness of her lips.

My tongue moved out to encircle her hard nipple and I nearly died on the spot from the taste of her skin. Pure heaven!

I let my tongue enjoy a few more tastes before I dragged it down the slope of her left to the valley between them and up the slope of its mate. Once there, I proceeded to treat the twin to the same oral worship as my hand took possession of its companion.

Bella's breath was coming in rapid, shallow gasps and stopped altogether when my teeth took a nip at her flesh. Her eyes closed as her head went back and her breath escaped from between her parted lips in a low groan. With one last flick of my tongue to her nipple I moved up her body, my goal her luscious lips and the dark recesses of her mouth.

I moved my body slowly up hers until my face was level with hers again. I felt my arousal pressing against her hip and from the way she involuntarily moved her body into mine, I knew she could feel it too.

I couldn't resist running my nose along her jaw line, inhaling the wonderful scent from her skin, and letting my tongue trail lightly on the tender skin just underneath her jaw. My mouth moved up her chin to close once more over hers, my tongue dipping into the sweetness within. My right hand was still twisted in the hair at the back of her head, while my left one was paying homage to her beautiful breast. As my tongue sought out the deepest corners of her mouth, my fingers tugged on her hard nipple.

Something within Bella seemed to snap suddenly. The fingers that had been loosely playing with my hair suddenly clamped down and roughly pulled my mouth closer to hers. I was shocked at the sudden pain as she tugged forcefully at my hair. I noticed a strange sound emanating from the back of her throat. It almost sounded like a low growl.

Then, just as suddenly, I was thrown backward on the sofa as Bella leapt to her feet, the movement so swift I was taken completely by surprise. Bella looked at me for just a split second and the look in her eyes was slightly frightening, before she turned and walked with amazing quickness to the adjoining bathroom and closed the door with a resounding thud.

Then to my astonishment, within a few seconds, a second door opened, this time from an adjoining room, and Alice appeared for just a second before she too disappeared into the bathroom. I heard the lock turn and click into place.

_What. The. Fuck?_

Had I come on too strong? Had I frightened her? Had I hurt her? And what was with that growl? What was going on? Oh, God, I would just die if I had hurt her or frightened her. What should I do now?

I just sat there, a million thoughts running through my mind at once, experiencing a strange sense of déjà vu and running my hands through my hair as I wondered what I had done wrong.

_**Like the river flows**_

_**Surely to the sea**_

_**Darling so it goes**_

_**Some things are meant to be**_

**BPOV**

Oh, goodness, the feel of his lips on my skin was like the most exquisite form of torture. I knew he couldn't know how sensitive the skin of a vampire was, he couldn't know how the touch of his hot tongue was nearly driving me insane.

No one had ever touched me as he was doing now. I could feel the texture of every rough taste bud on his tongue as he dragged it down the slope of my breast. _Damn my sensitive vampire skin!_ Then I felt that same tongue move up the slope of the other breast and slowly lap at my nipple. _Bless my sensitive vampire skin!_

I knew now what heaven must feel like; what heaven must smell like; and what heaven must taste like: Edward Masen. He was a little slice of heaven brought down to earth just for me. I couldn't help the low groan that escaped my lips.

I felt his tongue flick again at my nipple before he started to move slowly back up my body. I felt his left hand move on my breast as his right hand held the back of my head. I felt the hardness of his arousal press against my hip and I couldn't keep myself from moving my body slightly, simply to rub against it so I could feel it better. _I did that to him! I had turned him on!_ I had never felt more wanton in my entire existence.

My fingers were still loosely curled in his hair, loving the soft texture of it beneath my fingertips.

I wanted him to kiss me again. I wanted it so badly I knew I would go insane if I didn't feel his mouth on mine again immediately. His lips and tongue made a slow foray along my jaw, taking a leisurely path to their ultimate goal.

I felt his mouth close once more on mine and felt his tongue thrust deeply to meet my own. At the same time, I felt his fingers tug on my nipple, and the combined sensation was so overwhelming, I totally lost control.

Instinct took over.

_Vampire instinct!_

I felt my fingers tighten in his hair, and with my last ounce of control, I kept myself from crushing his skull as I pulled his mouth closer.

_I had to have a taste. Just one taste! _

The sound and the feel of the growl at the back of my throat brought me momentarily to my senses and with almost a super-vampire effort I pushed him away and jumped to my feet.

_I had to get away from him. Away, before I did something I would never forgive myself for. _

I headed to the bathroom, just barely keeping my steps at a somewhat believable human pace. I closed the door, leaning on it as I fought for control.

Within seconds, I felt the door move behind me. _Oh, no, Edward, NO!_

I pushed against the intruder, but the door swung in anyway.

_Alice!_

"Oh, thank goodness it's you," I just managed to say before I fell into her arms, heaving dry sobs and saying over and over, "I almost killed him."

Alice could hear the torment in my voice as she held me close, rocking me back and forth as if I were a small child needing comfort.

"But you didn't, did you?" she said with some amazement in her tone. "Do you realize how hard that was? What you just did?"

She forced my head up with her tiny hand and focused her eyes on mine. I just looked at her, the silent torment and self-loathing still evident in my face.

"Sweetie, I saw it all. I knew what was going to happen tonight." At my look of horror, she continued rapidly, "Oh, no, not that. I had no idea that would happen again. You somehow block that out of my future predictions. It seems that if you think something simply won't happen, then your future doesn't see it either." She was rubbing my back in soothing circles as she spoke.

"No, all I saw was your little make-out session. And then, suddenly, everything changed and I saw you and Edward..., and then you…, well … you know, he became the meal."

"Oh, God, Alice, what have I done?" If I could have cried, I would have been bawling like a baby right now.

"That's just it, Bella, you didn't do _anything! _You resisted your natural vampire instincts and got up and walked away, and Edward will live to kiss another day!" A mischievous smile broke across her face, "Hey, I made a rhyme!"

"Oh, no, no, no! I can never take that chance again. What if I can't control myself and what if… what if…" I shuddered and simply couldn't bring myself to actually give voice to the words.

"Honey, you won't. Each time you're with him, it will get easier to resist the urge." Alice sounded so sure. "This was your first time _ever_ making out with a guy, so the feelings you were having were completely new to you. If anything, you should be mad at me for not anticipating that this might happen." She looked at me again while her hands softly stroked my face.

"Rose and I should have explained more fully how _intense_ the feelings are when you're sexually aroused. And being a vampire just makes these feelings even more powerful." She continued to hold me, looking me in the eye, her words starting to get through to me. "Honey, you're a virgin. You'll have to admit, you've _never _felt anything like what you felt tonight, have you?"

"No," my voice sounded meek and unsure, totally unlike me. I was _never_ meek and unsure, or at least I hadn't been in a very long time.

"Well, next time, you'll have some idea of what to expect, so when it hits you, you won't be taken by surprise." She looked at me intently, "Do you understand what I'm telling you? This time you were caught off guard, you didn't know what hit you. The only two times you've ever nearly lost control was when you were taken by surprise. Next time, you'll know and you'll be able to control your instincts."

"But I liked what I felt. You mean it won't feel as good anymore if I know its coming?" I certainly didn't like the sound of that.

"No, silly, it will still feel as good… It felt good? How good did it feel? Was he a good kisser?" Alice was completely lost from her original thought.

"It felt wonderful, and yes, he is a great kisser," Bella laughed as she felt the anxiety of the last ten minutes slowly dissipate. "It will still feel as good?" I looked at Alice for reassurance.

"No," Alice paused, and my anxiety nearly returned before she continued, "It will only feel better and better. I promise!"

"Okay." I took a deep breath, and prepared to open the bathroom door, only to hesitate once more. "Wait, he's gonna think I'm insane. This is twice in one day that I've just suddenly jumped up and disappeared into the bathroom." I could feel the anxiety returning.

"Oh, no, he won't think any such thing! He'll just think you got a little nervous from all the _heavy action_ going on and had to _collect _yourself."

"You think so?" I still wasn't so sure.

"Bella, baby, that man in there is so into you, he'll forget this entire episode ever happened the moment he lays eyes on you again. Trust me. Men have a one-track mind when it comes to anything of a sexual nature." Alice was seldom wrong. "Don't forget, 'I'm All knowing; All seeing; I'm the Amazing Alice!' So what cha doing doubting me?"

"Because, 'Amazing Alice,' you've missed seeing me nearly kill Edward twice now!" I tried to keep my stern expression as she looked at me indignantly, but I couldn't help a giggle escaping and a grin from spreading over my face.

"Okay, Miss Smarty Pants, just for that, I won't tell you what happens next week."

"What happens next week?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"No, I think I'll let you find out the old fashioned way. You'll see it when it happens." And with that, Alice unlocked the door and walked out.

With a small wave at Edward, Alice disappeared through the connecting door.

I was again alone with Edward. Well, I couldn't stay in the bathroom for the rest of my life, so I'd better bite the bullet and get this over with.

I timidly walked out and slowly made my way back to the sitting area. Edward immediately jumped to his feet and came toward me, stopping about five feet from me.

"I'm so sorry Edward…"

"Bella, I'm so sorry…"

We began our apologies at the same time, before stopping, and I began again.

"I'm sorry for running out like that, Edward. I don't know what to say."

"Bella, it's me that should be apologizing. I pushed you too hard, moved too fast. I'm sorry. I guess I went a little too far…"

"Don't you dare apologize for what happened between us," I interrupted again. "I'm not sorry that happened at all." Suddenly some of the anxiety returned. _Was he sorry for what happened?_

I asked softly, "Are you?" I raised my eyes to meet his as I voiced the question.

"No! Never! I just meant I'm sorry if I frightened you. I would never do anything to hurt you or scare you, you have to know that."

"Of course I know that. Let's just say, I don't have a lot of experience at this kind of thing, and I was a little _overwhelmed_ for a moment." _Now, that was the understatement of the year._

"I take it that you've never done anything like this before?" He spoke softly and his expression was filled with tenderness as he looked at me.

"No," I answered, shaking my head slightly as I bit my lip and let my eyes wander aimlessly before focusing on the nails of my left hand.

I heard him chuckle softly and my eyes snapped back to his. _Was he laughing at me?_

But what I saw shining from his eyes quickly dispelled that theory. I saw that his crooked grin was back and he said gently, "Well, I'm very sorry. I never meant to _overwhelm _you. I promise to be more careful in the future."

I couldn't resist an answering smile from crossing my face, and I couldn't help staring at his mouth. _So, he had future plans, did he? I certainly liked that idea._

I slowly raised my eyes to meet his and discovered that his eyes were silently making their way down my body, from my face to my neck to the open front of my pretty pink silk pajama top. I hadn't done the buttons back up and I knew that it barely covered my breasts from his view.

I also knew that at that moment, I didn't care. He wasn't seeing anything he hadn't already seen and it made me feel sexy to know he was looking at me again as he had only a short while ago.

I made a tentative step in his direction before he took matters into his own hands, so to speak, and closed the distance between us in one stride, putting his hands on either side of my face and looking intently into my eyes before he lowered his mouth.

_Home. _That's what I felt when I was in his arms. I felt as if I were finally home. It just felt so right.

As the kiss deepened, I felt his hands move from my face, roaming down my arms before his arms were encircling me and pulling me close to his chest. I moved my arms from between our bodies to snake them around his neck, tangling my fingers in his wonderful hair.

I felt him walking me backward in the direction of the bedroom and within moments I felt the edge of the bed behind my legs. I slowly sank down on the firm mattress allowing him to follow me without ever breaking our kiss. I leaned back and pulled my legs up so I was lying prone on the top of the bed and I pulled at his shoulders until he was stretched out beside me.

His tongue continued to tease mine, stroking and retreating, giving me only a small taste of what I really wanted. I felt him pull back and then felt his mouth moving down the curve of my neck, before he raised himself up on his right elbow so he could look me in the eye.

"Bella, I don't want you to worry. I won't let things get out of hand. I promise. I just want to touch you, that's all. I just want to touch you."

"What about me? Do I get to touch you too?" I asked him. Just the thought of touching Edward was doing strange things to my insides. They felt as if they were rapidly turning to something resembling the consistency of jello.

"Sure, if you want, but I want you to be comfortable above all else. I want you to let me know if I do anything to make you uncomfortable. Okay?" He was looking at me with concern, his eyes the greenest of green in their tenderness.

"Okay." _Oh, Edward, I will try to be careful, I promise. I do not want to hurt you! _I couldn't seem to stop looking at his mouth. I had to feel it on mine again.

"Edward?"

I knew he was looking at my lips too.

"Yes, love?"

"Kiss me."

My gaze lifted to his eyes and I saw them darken with desire as I watched him lower his lips to once again capture mine and my eyelids drifted down.

And just like that, I was lost, completely immersed in the firestorm of feelings he had kindled earlier. Those feelings were burning so hot I could almost feel the temperature of the room rise with the heat. I could virtually feel the temperature of my own, permanently chilled body go up as his hands once again moved over my sensitive skin.

His lips moved with deliberation over mine, his tongue tasting every corner of mine, as he pulled me closer to his outstretched body. I could again feel the hardness of his arousal pressing into my hip as he arched his back slightly to grind himself against me.

Oh. My. Goodness! Nothing in this world could ever feel as exquisite as a fully aroused Edward Masen! As I felt his hands move again to my breast, I knew I had to touch him too.

I was lying slightly on my left side, half turned to face him, and I let my free right hand move to the hem of his shirt. I tugged at it, pulling it up to reveal his rock-hard abs and got no further than that because my fingers moved automatically to touch the flesh I had uncovered.

I heard Edward groan as my fingers trailed over his stomach, stopping to follow the line of hair that ran down from his navel and disappeared beneath the waistband of his bottoms before moving back up and dipping the tip of my index finger into this innie. The muscles of his stomach contracted under my touch and his breath hissed between his teeth.

He groaned again and wrenched his mouth from mine as he rose up, crossed his arms in front of himself, grabbed the hem of his shirt with both hands and whipped it over his head in one smooth motion before tossing it to the floor. His lips returned to me as he nuzzled the skin below my ear, trailing kisses down my neck and across my collar bone.

I felt chill bumps cover his skin as my fingers moved upward to feel the firm planes of his exposed pectoral muscles. I ran my fingers through the smattering of dark brown hair that covered his chest, loving the feel of it as my hands explored his body. I wanted to touch him everywhere at once. I couldn't seem to get enough of the feel of him.

As I felt his mouth move down my body, my hands once again tangled themselves in his hair. He placed agonizingly slow, open mouthed kisses over the swells of my breasts, moving between the two as if he couldn't decide which one to lavish his attention upon. He seemed to come to a decision as his mouth closed over the peak of my left breast and his hand took possession of the right.

I felt again that wonderful, rough-feeling tongue as he alternately licked and then suckled me, while his the fingers of his hand first pulled and then rolled my nipple, eliciting a groan from deep within me.

He shifted his body, bringing his left leg to lie between mine and bending it at the knee to bring his thigh in contact with my center. My body nearly leapt off the bed as a streak of energy shot through my body making me tingle from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. Edward raised his head, catching and holding my eyes as he rubbed his thigh back and forth against me. I felt his hand moving slowly down my body to join his thigh.

I couldn't prevent my body arching completely off the bed when his hand touched the juncture of my thighs through the silk of my pajama bottoms. I felt heat and moisture pooling there as his mouth moved once again to claim mine.

Time stood still as waves of pleasure washed over me. I was being bombarded with sensations from the thrusting of his tongue in my mouth to the caress of his fingers against my sensitive core. It was almost too much to bear! I whimpered slightly as his hand stilled and he lifted his mouth, sliding it across my cheek until he could nibble at my ear, and I heard him whisper, "Are you alright, love?"

_Was I alright? I had never been more alright in all my 159 years! I'll show you how alright I am!_

"Umm, Wonderful!" I could barely speak, that's how alright I was. I let my right hand move from his hair and back down his body, glorying in the sounds of the moans I could cause to come from this man. I ran my palm across the planes of his back before bringing it to glide across his stomach and circling my finger again around his navel. I traced the trail of hair down to his waistband, and heard his hissing intake of air as my hand moved lower and my palm rested over his erection.

_Power! _Rose and Alice had failed to inform me of feeling of _sheer power_ I would experience when I felt the effect I could have on a man, especially one I so desperately wanted to please.

_Oh. My. Edward!_ _He felt so good. _

Then his fingers began to move again and I couldn't think anymore. I could only feel. Oh, what this man could do to me! Then I felt his fingers leave my center and I nearly cried out in protest, but then I felt them stop at the waistband of my bottoms and then felt his hand slide beneath it and across my lower abdomen. He fingered the lace waistband of my panties before slipping under it as well.

His fingers moved through the soft curls at the juncture of my thighs and I couldn't prevent the soft "Oh" from escaping my lips as his fingers found and claimed their prize. My body literally melted under the spell he was weaving with his magical fingers, moving over my most sensitive spot. I couldn't help the involuntary response of my body as I tried to get closer to his hand.

"Open your eyes, love." Edward's voice seemed to come from far away.

I opened my eyes and found myself looking into pure, raw desire.

_What was he doing to me? How could he know my body so well, even better than I knew it myself!_

"Are you sure you're alright, love?" I heard his velvet voice ask me again and I felt his breath ghost across my ear. _Did he really have to ask that question? Did he really not see the effect he had on me?_

My breath was coming in quick, soft pants as the feelings swept over my body. And then suddenly, it wasn't enough. I needed…. I wasn't sure what I needed, but my body knew it needed something.

I felt my entire body jerk spasmodically as he touched a particularly sensitive spot and I felt my fingers flex around him. As they did so, his body in turn shuddered.

_Oh, yes, Edward, you like that, don't you!_

My palm moved over him in a slow caress and his back arched slightly to push himself harder into my hand. I wanted more! Acting on instinct alone, I pulled my hand up and let my fingers glide under the waistband of his boxer briefs that was showing above his pajama bottoms. His breath hissed between his teeth and a groan escaped my throat as my hand encountered the silky smooth skin of his shaft. I felt the moisture pooling at the tip with my index finger and I could smell the aroma of his sex.

_Oh. My. Edward!_

I wrapped my fingers around him discovering that my fingers didn't begin to meet around him.

_Oh. My. Edward!_

Were all men built this deliciously? Somehow, I didn't think so.

I began to move my fingers, being very careful not to hold him too tightly. One wrong move and …. Well, it wouldn't be pretty, that's for sure. I would never forgive myself if I, even accidentally, caused him harm.

I began to move my hand. Pure instinct, along with the sounds coming from Edward, told me I was doing something right.

My eyes had never left his and I could see the effect my actions were having on him, just as he could see what he was doing to me.

I felt his fingers move down my center while his thumb kept contact with the hard bud. I watched as his mouth moved closer and closer to mine, felt it cover mine just moments before he plunged his tongue into my parted lips at the same moment he plunged his middle finger into the warm, moist depths of my body.

I died a little death.

The world stopped revolving. The only things that existed were Edward and me.

He kept a steady rhythm between his fingers and his tongue and I felt the pleasure building, like I was being wound up like a rubber band, threatening to break at any moment.

He must have felt it because I heard his voice, "Just let go, love. Just let go."

And then, just like that, the band broke. Waves of sensations washed over me from the top of my head to the soles of my feet, centered around Edward's fingers as my body clamped down on them. My body arched and held suspended while my climax overtook me. He kept his hand steady as I rode the waves, letting them crash all around me.

I felt as if I were screaming, but Edward's mouth caught it all except the few groans that even his mouth couldn't prevent escaping.

I came back to earth, my body still experiencing spasms of pleasure that slowly died away as he slipped his finger from my body and slid his hand up my body to slowly rub tiny circles on my abdomen.

As I slowly recovered, I noticed that my hand had slipped from Edward's body. _Thank goodness! I could have hurt him badly without even knowing it!_

But now, I wanted to give back to Edward.

I reached my hand toward him and found his body still as hard as steel and, if possible, even larger than before. I raised my eyes to meet his.

"Edward, I want to make you feel good, too. Tell me what to do."

"Oh, Baby, are you sure?" At my nod, he continued. "Touch me. Touch me the way you were before."

A thrill of excitement ran through me at the thought of making Edward feel the same pleasure he had just given me. I slid my fingers to the waistband of his boxers, hooked my thumb under the edge and slowly lowered them over his hips, taking the pajama bottoms with them. He lifted his hips and hooked them with his own thumb and, just like his tee-shirt before, they were quickly removed and tossed to the floor.

_Oh. My. Edward!_

Magnificent! Glorious! Splendid! Superb! Marvelous! No superlatives were enough to describe a completely nude Edward!

_He was perfect!_

Even to my flawless vampire vision, he was perfection personified! From the tiny mole at his hairline behind his right ear to the slightly crooked big toe on his left foot, he was perfect! That was especially true of the part in the middle. _That part was definitely perfect!_

And that part was my goal.

I caught his eye again as I raised up to alter our positions. I pushed slightly on his shoulders until he was lying flat on his back. Now it was my turn.

I moved my head toward him and initiated a kiss, just brushing my lips across his, once, twice, before lifting my head and letting my lips skim his hair-roughened jaw to graze across his neck.

I could hear the blood running through his carotid and the smell was nearly overpowering. However, this time the scent of his blood was overshadowed by another smell coming from him. This one elicited an entirely different type of hunger in me. This was the smell of desire.

I let my mouth glide down his throat, across his collarbone, and on to the hard muscles of his chest. I let my tongue slip across his skin, loving the musky taste of his body. I moved on to the flat, rose-brown nipple on the left side of his chest, letting my tongue taste it leisurely, enjoying the feel of it as it hardened into a tight bud under my ministrations. I moved to the other one and gave it the same attention, only moving on when they were both rock hard and glistening.

I chanced a glance back up at Edward and saw that he was watching me under hooded eyes; eyes that were nearly burning up with longing.

"Take your top off." Edward groaned out the words.

While maintaining eye contact with him, I shrugged my shoulders and the pink silk slid fluidly from my body. I tossed it to the floor to join Edward's things.

I slowly pulled my gaze from his face and turned my head in the opposite direction. His straining manhood stared me in the face. A bead of fluid had gathered at the tip and I so wanted to taste it. I even started to make a move to do so when I stopped myself. _No! Any taste of any bodily fluid from Edward would be too dangerous at this point. _I didn't think my self control was that strong. One taste and I wouldn't be able to stop.

So I did the next best thing. Reaching down, I closed my fingers around him as I raised my body up and in one quick, fluid motion I swung my right leg across his body until I was straddling his thighs.

I heard "Ahhhh…" as I looked back up into his face. Edward's eyes were half closed as his eyes roamed over my half-naked body sitting astride his. I didn't have to ask if he liked what he saw as I watched as his lower lip was caught between his teeth. His expression could only be described as a cross between agony and ecstasy.

_Well, let's see if I can encourage the ecstasy part! _

Slowly I began to move my hand up and down his shaft, watching in fascination as my actions caused more fluid to leak from the tip, over spilling the end and flowing down to lubricate my hand.

_Oh. My. Edward!_

I nearly passed out from the scent coming from his body. It was infinitely more desirable than his blood, and I knew in that moment that I would never crave his blood in the same way again. It would still cause my throat to burn, but I would be able to handle it with ease when I remembered the smell of his desire.

As my right hand moved on him, my left hand slid its way up his six-pack abs to again tantalize his nipples. My forward motion brought the tip of his arousal into contact with my bare stomach.

"Oh…. Gawd… Baby…. Please…." He groaned out from between gritted teeth.

Suddenly, he grabbed my wrists in both his hands and with one smooth, athletic turn, rolled us over so he was lying above me. He laid my hands on each side of my head, pinning them there by the grip he had on my wrists. In doing so, he had moved his body over mine and was now looking into my eyes, his own looking impossibly dark and heavy lidded.

"Edward…" his name had barely left my lips before his mouth crashed down, totally possessing mine. His tongue thrust into my waiting mouth as my breasts were pressed against his naked chest and he ground his hips into me, rubbing against me in such a delightful manner. I raised my silk-clad legs to wrap around his waist and raised my hips to meet his every movement, feeling the now familiar tightening beginning in my lower body.

Oh, how I wished we weren't separated by two layers of fabric and I could feel my hands twitch in anticipation of ripping my remaining garments right off my body. My tongue continued to mate with his and I knew we were both at the extreme edge of a very steep precipice. Suddenly, his entire upper body jerked upright, his head thrown back.

"Oh, Edward…. "

"Bella…. Baby…. Please…. I… can't… stop… Ahhhh."

Looking up and seeing Edward's face in the throes of passion, combined with the persistent friction between our bodies, was all it took to push me over.

Together, we fell over the edge. Somewhere between the waves sweeping over me I felt something hot and wet splash against my stomach and breasts.

Edward was slumped over me, his weight held by his hands braced on either side of me. He leaned his head down catching my parted lips in a deep, satisfying, kiss. Then he rested his forehead against mine as our breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Are you okay?" He asked such a simple question.

I smiled lazily at him, stretched my arms above my head and gave him a soft kiss before I answered, "More than okay. A thousand times better than just okay." I kissed him again. "What about you?"

He gave me that adorable, crooked grin before saying, "Oh, yeah, I am definitely much better than okay." He kissed me again, slowly and sensuously, before levering himself up and off the bed.

I felt bereft without him, and asked petulantly, "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry; I'll be back in a second." Then I watched him retrieve his boxers and pajama bottoms and disappear into the bathroom.

True to his word, he came back out less than a minute later, dressed again, _dammit, _and carrying a wash cloth.

He came back to me, sat on the edge of the bed and proceeded to wipe my stomach and bare breasts with the warm cloth.

He looked at me a bit shyly from under his lashes and said, "I made a bit of a mess."

I stilled his hand with my own and replied, "Umm, that you did. Let's do it again." And with that I pulled him down on top of me and guided his lips to mine with a hand in his hair.

We were just getting into the kiss when I felt a slight vibration before I heard the faint 'beep, beep'. In a few seconds the vibration came again, followed by the 'beep, beep.' Edward's cell phone was ringing.

I knew he intended to ignore it, but I also realized that it might be important. He felt the mood shift, and with a muttered expletive, he sat back upright and retrieved his Blackberry from his pocket.

Looking at the display, he closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head slightly before pressing a button and saying, "Jake, the damn hotel better be on fire or you better hope I calm down before I get my hands on you!"

_**Take my hand**_

_**Take my whole life too**_

_**For I can't help**_

_**Falling in love with you**_

**EPOV **

"Now is that anyway to greet your best friend and comrade-in-arms?" I could hear the good-natured laughter in his voice and he ignored my threat.

"Jake, what do you want?" I ground out between gritted teeth.

"Besides thanking you from the bottom of my heart for your swimming advice, I also wanted to let you know that Charlie has called for you. I told him you were in the shower and you would call him back."

Uncle Charlie! I had completely forgotten to call him last night. "How did he sound? Was he pissed cause I didn't call?" The fingers of my free hand were absently drawing circles on Bella's bare stomach.

"Well, he was a little _concerned_, but I reassured him that we had just been so tired last night that we fell right into bed and were asleep before our heads hit the pillow….. You can thank me by telling Dad the same story."

"Yeah, thanks Jake." Having Uncle Charlie ticked off at me was not how I wanted to begin our reunion. "I'll back you up with whatever you tell your dad." My fingers began a short trek to the north, climbing delicately up Mount Luscious.

"I never doubted it, Bro." I could hear the smile in his voice. "Well, are you ready to re-enter the real world?"

"Not really. What time is it?" My fingers closed around a rosy peak and I saw Bella's eyes close and a soft sigh escape her throat.

"It's almost eight. What time are we heading back to Forks?"

"I'm not sure. Hey, I'll talk to you later, okay, man?" And with that, I ended the call, tossed the phone aside, and lowered my head to take the place of my fingers.

"Ah, Edward, you are the magic man." Bella's voice was still thick with desire as she opened her beautiful brown eyes and looked into mine.

I flicked my tongue out to taste her once more before I rose up and kissed her on the lips quickly then reluctantly moved to again sit on the edge of the bed.

"Do you really have to go?" I could hear the disappointment in Bella's voice and see it in her face. She hated seeing me leave as much as I hated going.

"Yeah, I do, unfortunately." Suddenly I had an idea. "What day is today?" I asked her.

"It's Thursday, September 14th, why?"

"It's only Thursday?" When she nodded, still looking bewildered, I continued, "When are you leaving Seattle?"

"I'm not sure, I think we're staying… until… tomorrow." A huge smile broke across her face as she figured out where this was leading.

"Well, I think after our three months away from civilization, I could convince my uncle and Jake's dad that we deserve more than one day of rest and relaxation before rejoining the real world, don't you think?" I returned her smile with one of my own.

"Yes, I think that would be most beneficial to you both." She answered in a really convincing, professional tone.

"Then it's settled. I'll phone Uncle Charlie and clear it with him."

I saw a flicker of doubt enter her eyes. "Are you sure you can convince him?"

"Sure. Uncle Charlie is really cool. I'll even convince him to call Jake's dad and clear the way there too."

She was sitting up on her knees beside me clapping her hands silently in joy. "Oh, this is so great. One more whole day together!"

"I couldn't agree more." My head was on level with her breasts and I couldn't help myself. I leaned in and placed an open-mouthed kiss in the valley before my lips traveled west up Mount Luscious again and settled on the peak.

I suckled her breast for a few long moments, before I pried my lips off her and pushed myself to my feet.

"Honey, if I don't leave soon, I'm gonna throw you on that bed and take you like Grant took Richmond." I took a few deep breaths trying to steady myself so I could walk back to my room.

Bella spoke in her best Southern drawl while batting her eyelashes and fanning herself dramatically with her hand. "Well my dear General Grant, you certainly wouldn't have a very hard time of it, since I'm quite sure Richmond would give up without a fight.'

Damn, I loved her sense of humor.

_**For I can't help**_

_**Falling in love with you**_

* * *

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Did you like the sudden change in direction for my Bella and Edward? I wanted to keep the story as close as I could to the natural behavior of seventeen year old's and the way they act. I'm not comfortable using *smut* speak, my descriptions may be a bit tame compared to other fan fiction out there, but that's the way I want it. I think too much *smut* talk takes a little bit away from the Romance of the piece. But, that's just my style of writing and thinking.**

**If you liked it, or even if you didn't, please press the green button and give me a review. **

**Also, Please go to The Cullen Awards and vote for Bella, the Lioness as Best Romance and Best Work in Progress. But only if you think so. **

**I appreciate each and every one of you and remember...**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Until next time,**

**May all your dreams be filled with Edward..**

**** BM ****

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – Some Things Are Meant to Be


	14. Better Than I Was, More Than I Am

**A/N: No Lemons in this Chapter, (for those who can't or won't read them) just sweet, sweet Romance. I promise you won't miss that there isn't a lemon. And I'm posting just in time for the weekend!**

**Bella and Edward's lives are about to get complicated.**

**My song choice for this chapter is:**

**_"It's Your Love" – by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill_**

**The title of the chapter comes from the first line of the second verse of the song. If you're not familiar with the song, please listen to it. It is truly one of the most beautiful love songs EVER! Follow the link on my profile to the video of the song.**

If you are enjoying the romance, follow the link on my profile and go over and vote for 'Bella, the Lioness." Voting ends on May 26th.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. I just borrow them from time to time and make them do my bidding. I'm also hopelessly in love with Edward!

**Now, without further adieu … **

**Enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen – Better Than I Was, More Than I Am

**EPOV**

I had to literally force myself to walk away from her. Mentally make myself put one foot in front of the other and walk out her door. But I did it.

I had just pressed the button for the elevator when the doors opened and Jake burst out.

"Where have you been?" he asked, but continued rapidly, not waiting for an answer. "I told you Charlie had called for you. Well, he's been calling every five minutes since that first call! I can't keep telling him you're in the shower. Come on!"

With that, he grabbed my arm and dragged me bodily into the elevator, stabbed the button for our floor before turning to me once more.

"I think something's wrong. Charlie won't tell me, he just say's he has to talk to you." Worry tinged his voice.

My annoyance with Jake evaporated to be replaced with unease. "You think something's wrong? What's happened?"

"How the hell should I know? I just told you, he wouldn't tell me anything." The elevator doors opened on our floor.

"Come on." This time it was me dragging Jake down the hall, my room card already in my hand.

The room phone was ringing as we let ourselves into the room. I rushed to grab it.

"Hello."

"Edward! Thank God! Where the hell have you been? I've been calling for hours." Charlie's voice was filled with irritation with a disquieting undertone.

"I was in the shower," I childishly crossed my fingers behind my back as I told the white lie, "and you called the first time less than half an hour ago."

"Well, that's not important now. Edward, you have to fly to Chicago. Now. Today."

I could hear the urgency in his voice. "Why, what's wrong?" My heart started pounding. There was only one reason I would have to go back to Chicago. My parents!

"Has something happened to Mom or Dad?" Fear was beginning to take over. My heart was now racing as I imagined all sorts of scenarios, involving everything from house fires to terrorists.

"Okay, Edward, calm down, I didn't mean it to come out like that. I don't want to scare you."

"Just tell me what's wrong with my parents." I was nearly shouting by this time. Jake had come over, his face awash with concern as he stood by my side.

"There's nothing wrong with your Dad. It's your Mom."

If he said anything after that, I didn't hear it. All I heard was _'It's your Mom.'_ "Mom?" _Something was wrong with Mom_. The phone fell from my nerveless fingers, to be caught up by Jake.

He pressed it to his ear, speaking rapidly, "Charlie, its Jake. What's wrong with Mrs. Masen?"

"Where's Edward?"

"I think he's in shock." I distantly heard Jake talking to Uncle Charlie. "What did you tell him? What's wrong with his mom?" Jake was beginning to get a little scared himself.

Through the haze filling my brain, I heard Jake voice the same question burning in my mind. I shook my head forcefully to clear it and I reached for the phone, nodding and mouthing "I'm alright" as I took the receiver.

I put it to my ear just as Charlie was explaining, "She's being transferred from a hospital in Malaysia to a hospital in Chicago. She has something wrong with her blood; I'm not really sure what it's called. All I really know is that Edward's father called and said they needed Edward to meet them in Chicago as soon as you guys returned from your hiking trip."

"It's me again, Uncle Charlie. I'm okay." I took several deep breaths, trying to steady my raging nerves. "Tell me exactly what my father told you."

I listened as Charlie told me everything he knew. My mother had been feeling under the weather even before they went to Malaysia, but her condition continued to deteriorate over the last couple of months. The doctors there had run tests and discovered she had a blood disorder, Charlie couldn't remember the name. My parents hadn't wanted to interrupt my vacation with the news of my mother's illness, as they knew I couldn't do anything about it but worry. But they had arrived in Chicago yesterday to consult with a specialist friend of my dad's. They had called Charlie last night and told him the doctors wanted to see me, to run some tests on me to see if I might be a suitable donor for my mother.

"A donor? What kind of donor?" I asked Charlie, as I tried matching a possible disease with the symptoms he described to no avail. Did she need a kidney or something?

"I don't know exactly, maybe a blood donor. You and your mother share the same rare blood type." Charlie knew that my mother and I were both AB negative, and it was a rare type, so that was probably it.

"Okay, what should I do? Do I need to fly out today?" My thoughts were racing as I contemplated calling the airport, packing, how long would I be there. Everything was jumbled in my mind to near-overwhelming levels.

"I've already called the airport. You're scheduled on a 1:15 flight out of Seattle to Chicago this afternoon."

"Thanks, Uncle Charlie." My voice was low and I knew he could still hear the fear lingering even though I desperately tried to hide it. "I'll call you when I get there. I'll give Dad a call right away. Do you know if he has his cell?"

"Yeah, that's how he called me."

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon."

I hung up the phone with Charlie and quickly pressed the speed dial number for my dad, barely registering that it was six in the morning in Chicago. He answered on the first ring.

I spoke to my dad for nearly half an hour, learning all he could tell me of my mother's condition. It all boiled down to the fact that she had something called aplastic anemia. The doctors would try treating it with drugs, but eventually she would probably have to have a bone marrow transplant. That's why the doctors wanted to test me: To see if I could be a donor. The perfect donor would be a sibling, but as my mother was an only child, the next best possibility was me. The doctors seemed quite hopeful as we shared the same blood type, but they couldn't be sure until I underwent testing.

I finished my call to my dad, "I love you, Dad. Tell Mom I love her too. Give her a kiss for me, and I'll see you both this evening. I'm booked on a 1:15 flight out."

"Okay, son, love you too. See you soon."

As I punched the button to end the call, I turned to Jake, relating the facts to him.

"Hey, Bro, what can I do to help?" he asked.

"Well, you can drive with me to the airport, and then drive my car back to Forks for me."

"You're gonna let me drive your Volvo?" Jake was stunned. NOBODY drove my Volvo but me.

I stifled a snicker. Leave it to Jake to get me to smile even in the direst of circumstances.

"Yeah, you can drive my Volvo. But," my tone suddenly serious, "you so much as scratch it, remember, I know where you sleep."

Jake's eyes widened slightly in fear until he saw me snicker again.

"Gotcha!" I gave him a slight smile. It was all I could muster in the circumstances.

Less than forty-five minutes later I had showered and completed my packing. It was only 9:30. I needed to talk to Bella.

"Hey, Jake, I need to go see Bella." I shouted out to Jake, who was in the bathroom. "I'll be back in an hour or so. We need to check out by eleven so we can get to the airport."

I heard a shouted, "Okay, see ya later."

As I stepped off the elevator on the sixth floor I though how things had changed so much in such a short time.

**BPOV**

The door had no sooner closed on Edward than Alice and Rosalie burst from their respective rooms.

"Soooo," Alice dragged out the word, "did you have a good time?"

"Yes, Alice, I had a wonderful time. He is the most wonderful man in the entire world." I knew I was gushing like a, well, like a sixteen-year-old in love for the first time. That's what I felt like, so I guess that's what I was.

"I knew it, I just knew it." She was clapping her hands and dancing around the room. "Oh, Bella, it is so about time you found someone to make you as happy as Rose and me. It's what we've always wanted for you, isn't that right Rose?"

"You know it, Honey. I've never seen you this happy. And if it takes that fragile little human to make you happy, then we will make sure you get to keep him, won't we Alice." She spoke as if Edward was a new pet kitten that I had found by the side of the road. But I knew she meant well.

I was laughing with them when Alice suddenly stopped, stood stock still and got that far-away look in her eyes. I knew she was having one of her visions. I waited patiently until her eyes focused on the present again.

"What did you see?" I asked in the hushed voice I always seemed to use when inquiring about one of her visions.

She looked at me with a look of concern before answering, "Its Edward. He's going to be flying to Chicago this afternoon. Something has happened to his mother."

"His mother? What Alice? Did you see what happened?" I felt panic start to invade my conscience mind.

"She's ill. Edward has to fly to Chicago to meet her and his dad at the hospital."

"Will she be okay?" I whispered the question, not really knowing if I wanted to hear the answer.

"As of right now, I don't see her dead or anything, at least not for the foreseeable future."

"Oh, thank goodness!" I felt relief wash over me. I remembered what it was like to lose a parent: To lose both, in fact. I didn't want to think of Edward going through that pain.

"Does he need anything, Alice? Do you think I need to do something for him?" I wanted to do something, anything I could to help him.

"His uncle has already arranged a flight out to Chicago this afternoon." Alice stated.

"Do you think he would mind if I went with him to the airport?" I asked her and Rose, looking from one to the other.

"I think he would love to have you go to the airport with him. He'll be up in about an hour to talk to you." Alice was smiling. When Alice smiled that usually meant good things.

"Well, I need to shower and get dressed. What shall I wear?" I bit at my bottom lip as I turned in circles in the middle of the room trying to decide what to do first. I had never worried about what I was going to wear before. I usually just put on the first thing I found in my closet. But now, I felt different. I wanted Edward to like what he saw when he looked at me.

"Don't worry, Sweetie," Alice pushed me in the direction of the bathroom. "Let Alice take care of everything."

She continued to push me until I was in the bathroom and then she closed the door soundly behind me.

An hour later, I was showered, dressed and waiting for Edward. I heard the elevator ding and again I smelled him as he stepped out into the hallway.

Oh, God, he smelt amazing! I nearly swooned. I, a vampire, was nearly swooning at the smell of a mere human. But this wasn't your ordinary, garden-variety human. This was Edward Masen. The epitome of what every human should aspire to be. He was perfect!

I was drawn out of my musings of the sweet smell of perfect Edward Masen by the soft tap on my door. I opened it slowly and let the enticing scent of the man flow over me. I swallowed the sudden gush of venom filling my mouth and smiled at him.

**EPOV**

"Hello again." She spoke and her voice sounded like musical bells.

"Hey, beautiful. Miss me?"

"Only once. But that once has lasted," she glanced over to the clock before meeting my eyes again, "one hour and twenty-seven minutes." She bit her lip slightly and looked at me shyly through her lashes.

She backed up a few steps, allowing me to enter and close the door. The second the latch clicked, I moved to her, slipping my arms around her waist and pulling her tightly to my chest and proceeded to kiss her soundly.

Her lips parted automatically to receive my questing tongue and I proceeded to drink my fill from her lusciousness. God, she tasted so sweet! I knew I could drink forever and never completely quench my thirst for her.

She kissed me back with the same fervor, locking her arms around my neck with surprising strength, and it was several minutes before we parted, our foreheads pressed together, both breathing heavily.

"Oh, god, Bella, your kisses are like a drug. Like my own brand of heroin. I can't seem to get enough of you. If I kiss you one time, I just want two more, and four after that, and eight after that. It gets exponentially worse and worse, until I think I would die if I couldn't kiss you again."

"I don't think you'll hear any complaints from me. I thoroughly enjoy kissing you and have no objections to filling your every request."

"Love, God definitely smiled on me when you pulled into that convenience store parking lot in Portland."

"No, Edward, I'm the lucky one."

Our lips met in another breathtaking kiss, and I had to force my lips away from hers. I needed to explain why I couldn't stay in Seattle for another night. I dreaded this. I had so looked forward to spending another day getting to know her. But my mother needed me. I had to go.

"Bella, I've got some bad news."

She just looked at me with those big, chocolate-brown eyes, waiting patiently for me to continue.

"I have to leave Seattle today. I have to fly to Chicago this afternoon."

Still she waited patiently for my explanation. No accusations, no hysterics. Damn, she was so special!

"My mother is ill. I have to meet her and my dad at the hospital in Chicago. They need to do some tests to see if I might be a possible bone marrow donor for her."

I proceeded to relate to her the entire story, as much as I knew myself. She interrupted me only to ask soft questions and to express her concern for my mother's condition.

She told me again that her foster-father was a doctor and asked if he might call the hospital and inquire about my mother's condition. I told her to have him call and speak with my dad, but I was sure it would be okay.

We sat for the next hour just talking, as she asked questions about my childhood, my parents, and about my relationship with them. I remembered she said she had lost her parents a long time ago, but I still asked about them. She told me they were the best parents in the world and she missed them terribly, but Carlisle and Esme had done their best to fill the void their deaths had left behind.

Soon, eleven o'clock rolled around and I rose to leave. I saw her bite her lip again, as if she wanted to say something.

"Bella, did you want to say something?"

I saw several expressions flit across her face before her eyes met mine and she asked, "Would you mind if I accompanied you to the airport?"

"I would love for you to go with me to the airport. Why didn't I think of it? Of course, I want you to go with me." I swept her up in my arms and gave her a swift kiss. "Can you be ready in ten minutes?"

"I'm ready now. I just need to tell Alice and Rose and my brothers." She gave me a hesitant smile at the word 'brothers' and I vaguely wondered how they would react if they knew I had spent the night in Bella's room and most of the early morning in Bella's bed.

"I'll meet you in the lobby in ten minutes, okay?" I asked her as I leaned in for another quick kiss before heading to the door.

"Okay. See you then."

**BPOV**

The door had barely closed on him, when again my room was invaded by Alice and Rose, but this time they were joined by Jasper and Emmett.

"Bella, we don't mind you going to the airport with Edward, but I don't think we want you driving back with an inexperienced sixteen-year-old boy." Jasper was speaking. "Alice has told us that Edward's friend, Jake, will be driving his car back home."

"Well, I'm not going to let that stop me. I'll just take a taxi back from the airport." I was determined. They were not going to keep me from accompanying Edward.

"If you had let me finish, I would have told you that Emmett and I think you should drive him yourself, in the Jeep. Let Jake go on home, that way he won't have to drive through all that airport traffic. Alice and Rose want to do some shopping at the boutiques near here so we won't need the Jeep. Okay?"

I secretly loved it, though I would never admit it to him, when Jasper went all 'Big Brother' on me about my safety and especially when he had great ideas.

I smiled at him and gave him a quick hug, "Hey, that's a great idea, thanks, Jazz. You're the best." I turned to Emmett, giving him a hug too. "You're the greatest, too, Em." I really meant it. I was so grateful that they were not giving me a hard time about Edward. I would hate to have to choose between my brothers and Edward.

I'm afraid I would really miss my brothers.

It was all set. I met Edward in the lobby a few minutes later and related the change of plans to him and Jake, and they were actually grateful. If Jake left now, he could be home by two o'clock, and wouldn't have to deal with the airport traffic or rush hour.

I did my best to drive within at least a semblance of what could be called _normal_ speed on our way to the airport. We still made it there in twenty minutes.

I waited patiently as Edward picked up his boarding pass. He had no luggage to check, having put all he needed into his carry-on. He didn't anticipate being in Chicago for any extended period of time. The rest of his stuff he had sent home with Jake.

As it was a Thursday, the middle of the day, and the airport was surprisingly un-hectic. By 11:40 we were seated near the boarding gate for his flight.

Even though he tried to hide it, I could see the worry overshadowing his face. I knew, because of Alice's vision, that his mother would be okay, at least for the immediate future. I wanted to do something to alleviate some of his fear for his mother's condition. But how? How could I say anything without raising questions about my source? I had to try.

He had been holding my hands in his, not speaking, as he rhythmically rubbed his thumbs over my knuckles. I pulled my right hand free, raising it to cup his jaw, running my own thumb over his lips. I didn't worry if he found my touch cold. I had to comfort him some way.

"Edward, I know you're worried," I began, "but, please, you have to trust that your mother will be alright." I waited until his emerald eyes met mine. "Your father would have told you if her condition was dire, wouldn't he?" He nodded slightly.

"Yeah, but…" I pressed my thumb over his lips, stilling his words.

"No buts. You have to have faith, Edward. You can't go to that hospital with a look of doubt on your face. That wouldn't do you any good, and it certainly wouldn't do your mother any good. You have to be positive." My years of medical training were kicking in. "A positive attitude is the first step to any recovery. Do you understand?"

"I don't know…" I again stopped him from continuing.

"Well, I do know." I saw his eyebrow lift in question and I hastily continued, "I haven't been a doctor's kid all these years and not picked up on a few things."

He looked at me with doubt for a few more moments, before I saw him heave a deep sigh and release the tension I knew had been gripping his entire body. He nearly sagged in relief, closing his eyes briefly before he opened them again and looked deeply into mine.

He brought his left hand up to cover my hand still stroking his jaw tenderly. He brought my palm to his lips and placed a warm kiss in the center before enveloping it in his much larger hand.

"Thank you." I could see the gratitude, along with something I couldn't quite identify, shining in his beautiful eyes.

"I don't know how you do it. I've known you for less than a day, and yet I feel as if I have known you my whole life." He shook his head slightly in wonder, his eyes never leaving mine. "Do you feel it?" he questioned me. "Do you feel this… connection… between us?"

I saw his eyes roam my face as if he were searching for an answer somewhere in my countenance. I nodded my head. I couldn't lie to him, yet I couldn't explain it either. I couldn't tell him the real reason I felt we had this connection. He would think I was mental.

"Bella, I've never felt this way about anyone. I know we just met yesterday, but that doesn't matter. I don't know how to explain it and I don't want to frighten you or anything, but I have to tell you. I think I may be falling in love with you." I could see the truth of his statement in his face, but I could also see the underlying confusion this statement brought him.

"Please," he began again, "please, don't think I'm crazy. I know we just met, but I don't have any other explanation for what I'm feeling."

"I don't think you're crazy." I answered softly, watching his eyes intently. _Oh, no, you're not crazy, Darling, you're just remembering_.

"I know I'm not making any sense, but I feel as if my life began when you drove into that parking lot in Portland. It was as if I had been waiting my whole life just to meet you. Is that crazy? I know it sounds crazy, but it's the way I feel."

"I understand exactly what you're saying. I felt it too." And I did know how he felt. It was a wonderful, warm, floating-on-air feeling.

_Oh, Edward, my dear, darling, wonderful, Edward, I wish I could explain it all to you, but you would never believe me. Until I saw you yesterday, I would never have believed it myself. And I live in a world of make-believe._

He leaned in to cover my lips with a sweet kiss before he spoke. "Bella, Love, I wish I didn't have to go right now, because there's so much I want to say to you, share with you."

I could see the agony his impending departure was inflicting on him. He was torn between his desire to stay with me and his need to be with his mother.

"Edward, I'll still be here when you get back from Chicago. Your mother needs you now. You have to go to her. I have to go home tomorrow, but we can meet next weekend here in Seattle, or in Portland, or in Timbuktu if we have too. If you have to stay in Chicago for an extended period, I'll fly out there to be with you. You just say the word and I'll be there." And I would. I would do anything, go anywhere, to be with this man.

I saw a flash of the Edward from last night when he suddenly gave me that crooked grin. "Well, I can't very well say any 'word' to you as I don't even have your telephone number, now do I?"

Oh, my goodness, he didn't, did he? And I didn't have his. "Well, I can remedy that little oversight right now." I pulled my Blackberry from my pocket and handed it to him.  
"Now, put your number in here, and give me your phone so I can do the same."

In less than a minute we were the number one speed dial number in each others phone. His number had replaced '911' as number one in my phone. The only emergency I would ever have is not being able to speak to Edward.

We talked softly and shared gentle kisses until his flight was called. We shared one more, not quite so gentle kiss, before he pulled away reluctantly and headed for the boarding gate.

"I'll call you as soon as I land in Chicago," he called as he was approaching the gate. "I'll text you when I can't call." I watched as he turned away.

I couldn't stand it.

"Edward, wait." I suddenly realized I couldn't let him leave without telling him one thing.

He stopped ten feet from the gate. "What is it, Love?"

I ran as close as security would let me before calling, "I love you too, Edward."

Security knew better than to try to stop him as his carry-on fell to the floor. He would have run right over them in his quest to get to me.

His arms were around me in two seconds flat!

"Oh, Bella, I love you so much."

His lips crashed down on mine in the most mind-blowing kiss ever shared by two people because it was the first we had shared after both declaring our love. And it would have to be in an airport, where we were essentially on public display and making a complete spectacle of ourselves. And who really cared? Certainly not Edward or me.

I heard the applause as we came up for air. Unnoticed by either of us, our section of the airport had basically come to a complete standstill when I called out to Edward. We looked around in surprise at the happy, cheering spectators. One of the security guards approached us, a grin plastered on his face. He was holding Edward's carry-on.

"I hate to break this up, but you really need to board the plane, sir." He handed the bag to Edward, and whispered with a wink, "Congratulations! You're one lucky man."

"Don't I know it!" Edward grinned back, taking the bag and slinging it over his shoulder before turning to give me one last kiss. Then he was gone, with one last quick wave, and he was out of sight down the jet-way.

_Damn, I miss him already!_

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who is reading this story, and thanks for the reviews. I really LOVE hearing what you think of the story.

**The next chapter will be longer than this one, and we will meet Edward's parents, Uncle Charlie, and get ready for Edward's first day back at school. Oh, yeah!**

**You know what happens then! Sparks fly at Forks High!**

**Again, I thank you for reading and reviewing. Just press the little green button below and send me some love. I write faster if you tell me you like what you're reading.**

**I really love you guys, and remember…**

**** May all your dreams be filled with Edward ****

**BM**


	15. Dreams and Memories

**A/N: No lemons this Chapter, just some much needed answers to some questions from Chapter Seven. There is a revisit to past romance, but, sorry, no lemons. Maybe in Chapter Seventeen.**

**As I stated before, Bella and Edward's lives are about to get complicated; very complicated.**

**My song choice for this chapter is:**

_**I'll Keep Your Memory Vague – by Finger Eleven**_

**This song is easy to find. Go to My Profile and click on the link to "theRadio" and search for "Finger Eleven." You should easily be able to find the song.**

**Thanks to everyone who voted for this story over on the Cullen Awards. Alas, it didn't win an award, but it was nice to be nominated anyway. And thanks to Ilova2read2 for nominating it.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. I just borrow them from time to time and make them do my bidding…**

**Now, without further adieu … **

**Enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen – Dreams and Memories

I smiled briefly at the stewardess as I passed her on my way to my seat. After stowing my carry-on in the overhead compartment, I collapsed into my window seat and let the events of the last day run through my mind. So much had happened in the last twenty-six or so hours.

I had met the woman of my dreams, spent an incredible evening dancing with her, an incredible night talking with her, and an even more incredible early morning in her arms. That was really the only way to describe Bella Cullen – Absolutely INCREDIBLE!

Everything about her was perfect – her hair, her skin, her face, her eyes, and her sweet, sweet mouth. Oh, her mouth was extra special incredible. Even her smell was wonderful, and the taste of her skin was like nothing I had ever experienced before.

Our last hour in the airport lounge – perfect! Bella loved me! I had absolutely no doubt that it was true. I don't know why, but I just knew. And I loved her with ever fiber of my soul! I loved her!

Damn, I was tired. The events of the day, compounded by the fact that I hadn't slept in thirty-one hours, quickly caught up with me. Suddenly my eyelids felt like they weighted a ton. I could barely keep my eyes open. As the plane taxied to the end of the runway, I decided to stop trying to stay awake. As we took off, I lost consciousness, my mind drifting into a fitful slumber filled with strange dreams…

_My eyes slowly opened to the feeling of something cold being placed on my forehead. It took several tries, but finally my eyes opened and stayed that way. Where was I? My eyes seemed sluggish as they finally focused and I realized I was lying in a hospital bed, surrounded by other patients in other beds. I caught a movement in my side vision and turned my head slightly to allow my gaze to alight on the woman sitting by my bedside, her hand still on the cloth she, I assumed, had placed on my forehead. _

_My eyes focused on her face and I knew I must be dead. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Surely she had to be an angel. _

"_Hello, Angel." I watched as her eyes widened at my whispered greeting. "Am I dead?" I could feel myself breathing. Do you breathe in heaven? "Are you my personal angel?" I asked my angel as I raised my eyes to meet hers._

_My angel spoke, "No, you aren't dead, and I'm certainly not an angel." Were angels allowed to lie? I kept my eyes locked with her chocolate brown ones. _

_She spoke again, "Please, don't try to talk. You need all your energy to get better." _

_I wanted to speak to her again, but I felt the energy needed to talk vanish as she placed a fresh, cold cloth on my forehead. I felt a shiver run through my body. Cold! It was so damn cold. And she began to bathe my body in the cold. I couldn't control the shivering that permeated my body. _

"_Now I know you're not an angel, because you plan to torture me to death slowly, and your weapon is ice water." Yes, if I wasn't dead yet, my angel planned to kill me with this iciness. _

_I could feel my eyes start to close. No, if I sleep, my angel will disappear. As long as I kept eye contact with her, she would have to stay with me. _

_But I was so tired; so very, very tired. _

"_Shhhh, now, go back to sleep. Try to get some rest." My angel removed the compress from my head and I could feel her cold fingers brush my forehead. Her hands were so cold from the water. _

_I felt another shiver run through my body brought on by both the cold and by the brush of her fingers on my skin. I felt my eyes closing involuntarily, but I fought to keep eye contact with her as long as possible. _

"_Will you still be here when I wake up?"_

"_Yes, I promise." I heard no more. _

_I fought again to open my eyes, fighting my way up from seemingly endless dreams, some of my angel, others of me trying to find her. I wanted to see if my angel was still there. I finally forced my eyelids to remain open and there she was. My eyes locked with her beautiful brown ones. She hadn't been a dream. I realized I had been afraid she had been a dream. _

"_Hello," my voice sounded hoarse as I forced it through my parched throat. "You're my angel, aren't you? The one I remember from my dreams?" I couldn't take my eyes from her. If I did, she might just disappear. _

_I heard her melodious voice reply, "I've told you before, I'm not an angel," I saw her smile, "but I am your nurse." _

"_Well, you have the voice of an angel," and she did, her voice was perfect. I tried to return her smile. "Does my angel-nurse have a name?" _

"_Yes, my name is Marie, Marie Whitlock," she spoke and dipped her head slightly as if she were shy. I found her display of shyness quite charming._

"_I am very pleased to meet you Miss Whitlock." I extended my hand, intending to shake hers, but something came over me when I felt her cool hand in touch mine. I grasped her hand and brought it to my lips to place a kiss on the back of her fingers. I intended to only brush my lips to her hand, but the minute my lips touched her flesh, I couldn't stop. I could taste the sweetness of her skin on my breath. After several seconds, I had to force my lips to lift from her hand._

"_My name is Robert. Robert Pattinson." Again, I tried to smile at her, this time I half-way succeeded._

"_Yes, I know, it's on your chart, Mr. Pattinson." _

_Now, I couldn't have her addressing me that formally, not if I wanted to get to know her better. "Please, I would like it if you called me Robert." I was finally able to get my lips to move into more of a genuine smile. She was amazingly easy to smile at._

"_Alright… Robert." Now, I was getting somewhere. Great! _

_Before I could think of a witty remark, she spoke again, "I'll bet you're hungry. Do you think you could drink some chicken broth?" Was I hungry? Not really, but I was thirsty._

"_I would really like a drink of water." My throat was feeling parched. I kept my eyes on her and noticed a slight disappointed look in her eyes at my reply. Well, I couldn't have that, now could I? _

"_And if you bring the broth, and sit by me, I will do my best to swallow every drop." I smiled at her again, doing my best to flirt with her, even though I felt like I had been hit by a train. _

_I hadn't realized I still held her hand until she pulled it slowly from my grasp. I felt somehow bereft without her cool fingers in mine. _

"_I'll be right back," her musical voice sang as she walked gracefully from the room._

_She was gone only a few moments before she returned with a glass of water and a bowl of broth. I knew at that moment I would eat or drink anything to please her._

"Sir," I felt a hand on my shoulder and again the voice, "sir, wake up, sir. We'll be landing in Chicago in ten minutes."

I felt myself slowly becoming aware of my surroundings. What? Where was Marie? My eyes opened automatically as my mind tried to sort out reality from dream. _A dream?_

Had it really just been a dream? It had felt so _real_!

"Sir," I realized the voice was coming from the stewardess standing in the aisle next to me. Her hand was still on my shoulder. "Sir, you'll have to bring your seat to the upright position and fasten your seatbelt. We're about to land.

I looked down and realized that I had been reclining in my seat, my seatbelt was indeed unfastened, a pillow was beneath my head and I was covered with an airline blanket.

The stewardess must have noticed my confusion as I took in my situation, for she spoke, "I took the liberty of reclining your seat for you and unfastening your seatbelt. You were deeply asleep and slumped over in a really uncomfortable-looking position. I brought you a pillow and a blanket." She was almost speaking apologetically now. "You looked exhausted." When I still didn't speak, she continued, by now quite nervous. "I hope you don't mind. I just wanted you to be more comfortable."

I realized that the poor girl was going to work herself up into quite a frenzy of nerves if I didn't say something soon. "It's alright. Really. Thanks, I appreciate your help."

I could see the relief wash over her face. "Okay, if you need anything else, just ask. We'll be arriving at O'Hare in less than ten minutes."

"Great, thanks again." The stewardess moved on and I brought my seat upright, folded the blanket, placed it and the pillow back in the overhead bin before I took my seat again and fastened my seatbelt for landing. After I was settled, I allowed myself to ponder my strange dream.

It was a dream, but it had felt so real. I had dreamed I was my great-grandfather, Robert Pattinson, and Bella was his Marie Whitlock. It must have been a product of my constant reading of the journal over the last few months, partnered with my exhaustion that had produced a blending of my grandfather's journal story and my experiences. Strange, though, how real it had seemed.

I brushed it off to the back of my mind as we landed. I had more pressing matters to concern me now. I had to get to my mother.

I quickly departed the plane, and was through the airport and seated in a cab bound for the hospital in less than fifteen minutes. After settling into the back of the cab, I sent the promised text to Bella telling her I had arrived in Chicago. She text back her relief at my safe arrival and asked me to give her best to my parents. We continued to send inane texts back and forth during my journey to the hospital until I arrived at my destination thirty minutes later.

I stepped off the elevator on the floor my dad told me Mom was on. I walked down the corridor, following the room-number signs on the walls and the painted stripes on the floor. Good Gawd, how many rooms did this damn hospital have in it any way? I kept walking, turning a corner here, then another there, finally arriving at my destination after several minutes of searching. I slowly pushed the door open.

Mom! I just looked at her for a moment, lying there, looking somehow so frail, surrounded by tubes and machines. Damn, I felt ten years old again. What is it about seeing your mother ill that turns a normal, almost grown-up, man into a small boy again? I knew. It was fear: The unadulterated fear of losing your mother. It could bring the strongest man to his knees.

"Mom," I forced my feet to carry me toward her bed. "How are you doing?"

I reached the bed and my mother's outstretched arms before I collapsed. I sank weakly onto the side of her bed as I let her arms embrace me and I hugged her back.

I saw my father arise from his seat at the side of the bed and he leaned over to place an arm across my shoulders.

"Edward, honey, we're so glad to see you," my mother spoke, her voice sounding surprisingly normal despite her appearance and surroundings. "Hey, what's this?" she laughingly asked as she ran her hand over my almost-beard. "I guess the scruffy look is fashionable again. You remind me of Don Johnson in _Miami Vice_." She mentioned the nineteen-eighties television cop show, and was still grinning as my father spoke up.

"Your mother had such a crush on Don Johnson when we were dating."

"Yes, I did. And your father stopped shaving and started wearing pastel colored shirts in an attempt to mimic the _Miami Vice_ look." She was smiling lovingly up at my dad. "It worked. I fell head over heels for him."

I watched as Dad leaned down to place a light kiss on her lips. I don't think I had ever appreciated how much they loved each other until now. I knew first hand what they were feeling. I wanted to tell them about Bella, but before I could find a good starting point, they began to question me about my summer hiking trip. I told them about the places Jake and I had visited and how much we had enjoyed communing with nature for three months.

Then I asked about Mom's illness. We sat on the bed together for a nearly an hour as they explained her condition and answered my many questions. They told me the doctors would be conducting some tests on me the next morning to see if I was a suitable bone marrow donor for my mother. They tried to explain this disease that had attacked my mom, explaining that the doctors hoped to treat it with just drugs, but that a transplant might be the only solution, the only cure. I was willing to do anything to help my mom. They both knew that.

After we had exhausted all the conversation about Mom's state of health, I told them about Bella.

I watched their faces as I told them about her. The expressions they were displaying were vastly different. My mother started with a small smile that gained in intensity to become an all-out grin that split her face and made her eyes shine like diamonds. My father on the other hand, became more and more distressed as I revealed more about Bella and me.

"What do you really know about this girl, Edward? Who are her family? Where is she from?" My father practically spat out the questions, distress evident in his every word.

"Now, Ed," my mother spoke up, "please don't say something you'll be sorry for." She looked at him with a certain expression on her face that told him silently to be careful when he spoke.

"Well, Betsy," using his pet name for my mother, "he really doesn't know anything about this girl." I could tell he was holding his worry in check for my mother's sake. Turning, he directed his next comment to me, "Edward, all I'm saying is please be careful. You've only just met this girl. I don't want you to get hurt." I could see the genuine look of concern in his eyes.

I quickly told them everything I knew about Bella, from her doctor father to her foster siblings and the fact that they had moved recently from Alaska to Washington. I realized that I desperately wanted them to like Bella. I didn't want them making snap judgments about her.

"Ed," my mother spoke up when I had finished, "I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"What makes you so sure about that, sweetheart?" My father's eyes moved between me and my mother as he spoke, concern still evident on his face.

"I know, because he has the same look in his eyes when he speaks of Bella as you do when you look at me." She stated the facts as she saw them, and turned her gaze from me to look directly at my father. "Eddie," she said softly using her pet name for my dad, "I'd recognize that look anywhere." I saw a multitude of expressions move across my father's face – disbelief, surprise, worry, apprehension, resignation, and finally, acceptance. He returned my mother's smile and leaned in to kiss her again.

"Yes, you would be able to recognize it, wouldn't you, darling?" With another, somewhat longer kiss on her lips, my father turned his attention back to me. "Okay, son, all I ask is that you be careful. Take time to really get to know this girl before you jump in with both feet." He gave me one of his 'father knows best' looks before continuing. "Can you do that for me, son, please?"

"Sure, Dad, but I promise you, when you meet Bella, you'll both fall in love with her, too," my voice was very confident.

"Well, I just hope you know what you're doing, son. You may look twenty-five, but you're still only seventeen. I'm only thinking of you."

"I know Dad. I know this won't make much sense, but I feel as if I've known Bella forever." I looked him straight in the eye as I spoke. "I just know in my soul that she and I were meant to be together."

We talked on until nine o'clock and the nurse came by to inform us that visiting hours were over. We said our good nights to Mom and left the hospital together.

Dad and I left the hospital together, retrieving his rental car from the parking lot and traveling to our old house in Lincoln Park. When they had left for Malaysia, my parents had left the house in the very capable hands of Freda, our live-in housekeeper for as long as I could remember. It would be nice to spend the night in my old room. Until this minute, I hadn't really thought about it since my parents had visited for my birthday and I had spent the weekend there nearly three months ago.

Freda greeted us at the door twenty minutes later, giving me a bear hug and oohing and awing at how much I had grown up since she had last seen me. She told us she had a light supper prepared for us and I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I sat down at the dinner table. A light supper indeed; it was more like a feast and I ate like I hadn't seen real food in ages. Her cooking was just as good as I remembered and I told her so. I could tell she was also pleased by the amount I consumed.

After finishing my meal, I wearily climbed the stairs and opened the door to my old room. I was surprised at how different it felt now than when I had left it in June. Then I realized the room hadn't changed. I had changed. I felt as if I had aged ten years since that June weekend. Maybe I had finally grown up.

Despite my fatigue, I actually got very little sleep that night, spending much of it texting Bella. I finally dozed off into a dreamless sleep around four in the morning, and was awakened by Dad at eight, as I was scheduled for tests at the hospital that morning at ten.

Time passed in a flurry of activity after our arrival at the hospital the next morning. I was put through blood tests, a treadmill stress test, an EKG, even a DNA test. I thought it was overkill to just find out if I was healthy enough to donate bone marrow, but it turned out my Mom might also need a kidney transplant and possibly a liver transplant. Well, if that's what it took to make her healthy, she was more than welcome to any thing I had. But the doctors assured me it was just a possibility, and nothing was actually needed now.

By the end of the day, I was totally exhausted. Between my lack of sleep over the last two days and the tests, I was eager to get some rest that night. I wondered if Mom had gone through this kind of testing. If so, it was no wonder she was in a hospital bed. They were grueling.

My Dad and I spent the evening with Mom and left the hospital when visiting hours ended. The doctors told us she would have to remain there for at least the next four or five days until they found out if the drugs alone were going to be enough to battle her disease. If they didn't see improvement by then, they would go ahead with the bone marrow transplant the following week.

We arrived back at the house to another meal prepared by Freda. Man, I was going to miss her cooking when I returned to Forks. Neither Charlie nor I were very handy in the kitchen, subsisting mostly on frozen dinners and take-out. I realized right then that I really should learn to cook.

After texting Bella and updating her on the day's events, I fell into a dreamless sleep not awaking until Dad shook me at eight the next morning. I spent the entire day Saturday with my parents at the hospital, leaving only at my mother's insistence, to have dinner with my Dad somewhere private so we could catch up with each other's lives. It really was nice to spend some time alone with him. As we ate our dinner, not nearly as good as Freda's cooking, but much more private, I realized how much I had missed just talking to him. We had always had a close relationship and I enjoyed getting caught up on all the things we hadn't had a chance to talk about since his transfer.

I talked to him again about Bella and tried to explain again just what she meant to me. I didn't want my Dad disliking her before he even had a chance to meet her. I also took the opportunity to tell him that Bella's dad was a doctor and would like to inquire as to Mom's condition, if that was okay with him. He didn't really seem to keen on the idea, as he explained that he didn't know Dr. Cullen and I had just met Bella. I told him I understood and let the subject drop.

We went back to the hospital later to say goodnight to Mom before driving back to the house. I had an eleven o'clock flight back to Seattle the next day. I asked them if I should just move back to Chicago, at least until Mom was back on her feet, but they both insisted that I should return to Forks. After all, it was my senior year in high school and they didn't want me changing schools unnecessarily.

After stopping by the hospital once again the next morning to say goodbye to my Mom, Dad drove me to the airport, promising to let me know Mom's prognosis as soon as they knew anything.

My flight was on time, and I fell into my window seat for the return trip to Seattle. Like on my flight to Chicago three days previously, sleep soon overtook me and I began to dream…

_I had just finished eating a bowl of chicken noodle soup I really didn't want and really couldn't taste just to bring a smile to Marie Whitlock's face, when a surprisingly handsome, blond-haired man in a doctor's coat, entered the room._

"_Well, this is a pleasant surprise," the man's voice was very soothing, just as a doctor's should be. "You look one-hundred percent better this evening than you did the last time I saw you," he spoke as he looked at my chart. He continued, "I'm Dr. Carl Whitlock, by the way," and he extended his hand to shake mine._

_Whitlock? That was the same last name as Marie. Oh, God, don't tell me this is her husband? _

"_Robert Pattinson," I extended my hand to shake his knowing my smile wasn't genuine. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe it was just a coincidence. "I give all the credit of my recovery to the excellent nursing care I have received." I looked at Marie now standing beside Dr. Whitlock poised to take notes on my chart that he had just handed her._

"_Yes, Marie is an excellent nurse. She and I have always worked well together." I noticed that he spoke with a certain familiarity about her and my doubts returned as he began his examination. _

_After he finished he smiled at me once again as spoke, "Well, Robert, it looks like you are well on the road to recovery. You will still need to remain in hospital for another day or two, to make sure you don't have a relapse, but all your vital signs are good, and the congestion is clearing from your chest. I really think you will make a full recovery."_

_With that he turned and left to examine the other patients, Marie by his side. I was left to watch them leave and the doubts in my mind became more certain as I watched them move about the ward. I saw the easy way they worked together as if they had been doing so for quite some time. I watched as they walked out the door, I assumed to visit other wards and other patients._

_By the time Marie returned a couple of hours later, I was in a fine mood. I just knew she was married to Dr. Whitlock. What other explanation could there be for the ease in which they worked together. If that were the case, why had she spent so much time with me? Why had she flirted with me? _

_She walked to my bedside and I watched as her eyes filled with confusion when her eyes met mine. I couldn't keep my feelings from showing. _

"_What's wrong," she asked, and I saw her hand move toward my forehead. I moved sideways to avoid her touch. I saw hurt on her face as she retracted her hand and I knew it was caused by my coolness towards her. _

"_What's wrong, Robert?" she asked again. I had to breathe deeply and calm myself before I was able to answer her._

"_How well do you know Dr. Whitlock?" I asked her. Even I could hear the coolness in my voice._

"_Dr. Whitlock?" I saw the confusion compound in her expression. It just annoyed me more._

"_Yes, Dr. Whitlock." I could barely force the words out and I couldn't meet her eyes._

"_He's my brother, why do you ask?" _

_Her brother? Shock ran through me, but she continued to speak, not allowing me to respond. "Do you think you're not getting proper care or something?" _

_Oh, no, I had completely misjudged the situation. Pattinson, could you be any more of a fool, I chided myself. _

"_I can assure you," she continued, "he may look young, but Carl is an excellent doctor, you've got nothing to worry about being under his care…"_

_Her voice slowly quieted as I let a genuine smile remove the coldness from my face as I looked at her in embarrassment. I could feel the blood rushing to my face. I was blushing. I never blushed! But I was now. I saw a dark look enter her eyes, quickly replaced by one of relief. _

"_He's your brother?" I was such an idiot. Of course, he was her brother. "Oh, then that explains it." I watched her closely as I bit my bottom lip and I wondered how to ask her to forgive me for my thoughts for the past couple of hours. _

"_I guess I owe you an apology." I gave my head a nervous shake. "I was afraid you were his wife." I was almost afraid to look at her. What if she told me I was seven kinds of a fool and turned around and walked out on me? _

_I saw the incredulity wash over her face, "His WIFE?" she exclaimed. "How ridiculous!" she gave a little laugh, and then I saw a little light enter her eyes as she said, "And why would my having a husband frighten you?" The look she gave me was full of feigned innocence._

_Relief washed over me as I realized she was flirting with me. Well, two could play that game. _

"_Well, I would hate to think I was having these thoughts about a married woman." I let my eyes meet her amazing chocolate brown gaze and I gave her my best flirting smile._

_My heart nearly stopped at the husky sound of her next statement. "And just what would those thoughts be, Robert?" She dropped her eyes and I watched as her perfect white teeth emerged to bite on her lower lip._

_Fighting to find my voice, I replied, "I was thinking how nice it would be to take you," my voice completely failed and I had to swallow convulsively before continuing, "To lunch, when I get out of this bed." I lifted my eyes from their perusal of her mouth to meet her eyes once again. The look there brought a delighted smile to my lips._

"_Oh." My eyes fell once again to her perfect mouth as it lingered over the word._

_I waited for several seconds, before finding my voice to ask, "Well, what do you say? Will you have lunch with me when I get out of here?" Oh, God, Marie, please say yes. I couldn't breathe. _

"_Well, I'll have to get to know you better before I can agree to lunch," she spoke the words, but I could see something different in her eyes. _

_I wanted so much to get to know her better. I really felt as if my life would have no meaning if it didn't somehow have Marie in it._

_She wanted to know me better, did she? "Well, what do you want to know?" I could remedy that situation. I smiled at her as I said, "You can ask me anything."_

"Sir?" A hand was gently shaking my shoulder. "Sir, please, wake up, Sir." I felt another gently shake. "We're arriving in Seattle in ten minutes, Sir."

I slowly opened my eyes, looked down that the blanket covering me, felt the pillow beneath my head and realized that my seat was reclined. The feeling of déjà vu so strong I almost expected the stewardess to be the same. Focusing my eyes on her, I was relieved to see that she was different.

I repeated my actions of my Chicago flight and prepared for our landing, trying to dispel the remnants of sleep from my mind.

Uncle Charlie was waiting for me at the terminal. It was good to see him again. I gave him a brief hug of greeting and answered his questions about my mother. Within ten minutes I had stowed my carry-on in the backseat of Charlie's cruiser, taken the passenger seat and was on my way to Forks. I sent a quick text to Bella telling her I had returned to Washington and had barely read her reply when I dozed back to sleep.

_Scenes of time spent with Marie flitted through my mind. I had never met anyone like her before. As I continued to regain my strength, I knew my feelings for Marie were getting stronger too. I really had nothing to compare it to, as my parents were not demonstrative when it came to feelings. I don't think I had ever seen them even hug each other. But I didn't need a comparison to know that I was falling in love with her. _

_We spent all the time we could together while I was hospitalized. She continued to care for the patients, and did an amazing job, while still sparing time to spend with me. She told me about her family, about losing her parents in an accident and her brother to war. Apparently Carl was the only family she had left and she had trained to be his nurse._

_I told her about my family and that I was a soldier, skipping over a lot of the details. I told her that I was scheduled to sail to France as soon as I was well enough to travel._

_I was released to go home and my father sent a carriage to pick me up. Those new motor cars were a modern mode of travel that my father still frowned upon, declaring that the trend would soon pass and they would become but a distasteful memory. This was but another thing I disagreed about with my father. _

_Marie had helped be prepare for my release by helping me shave that morning and retrieving the clothing my mother had sent to replace the hospital garb I had worn since my confinement. She accompanied me to wait for my transportation. _

_I could see a mirror of my reluctance to leave in her eyes before I asked her, "When will I see you again?" I had to see her again. _

"_When would you like to see me again?" she asked and I though, I never want to leave you._

_I smiled at her and stated as much, "I want to see you all the time. I think I got a little spoiled here, having you around all the time." How would I exist without seeing her every day? I told her that too, "I never want to go another day without seeing your face."_

_I could see the surprised look on her face as she took in what I had said. "I'm sorry, Marie, I shouldn't have just come out and said it like that, especially here on the hospital steps, but we don't have time to beat around the bush." _

_I reached for her hand, wanting to explain what I had just said. "I've never felt like this about anyone before." Her hand was so cold. I held it gently between my own in an effort to transfer warmth to it as I tried to decipher what she was thinking._

_She smiled her beautiful smile at me and lifted her other hand to my face. It too was ice cold. "No, it's alright. I was just amazed because I feel the same way." _

_I could see something wonderful shining from her eyes, lighting up her entire face. It suddenly dawned on me that she felt the same way I did. This beautiful creature cared for me as I did for her. I couldn't keep the smile from my face as I looked at her. I turned my head, placing my lips in the center of her cold palm and placed a warm kiss there._

"_Oh, Marie," I could feel my voice shake as I spoke her name, "I feel as if I have known you forever, as if you are the other half of me." I let my eyes move over each feature of her lovely face before meeting her eyes. I had to be honest with her. "I feel as if I would have no life without you, because you are my life."_

_I had to strain to hear her whispered reply, "I feel the same way." I saw her feelings shining from her exquisite eyes. _

"_Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?" I had to see her again soon and I held my breath awaiting her answer. _

"_Yes," Relief poured through me at her reply. "You can meet me at the hotel that Carl and I are staying tomorrow evening at eight o'clock. We can have dinner there." She told me she and Carl were staying at the Hilton. _

_We met each night for the next week for dinner. I noticed at one point that Marie didn't each much, but the thought was quickly replaced by the sound of her voice as we talked about everything, our plans for the future, our dreams of things to come. Somehow I couldn't imagine any kind of future that didn't include Marie._

_On my fifth day out of the hospital I was contacted that my unit would be shipping out to Europe in three days. I held Marie's hand as I told her the news that evening. _

"_No," Her face crumpled in reaction to the news. "I don't want you to go." _

"_I don't want to go either," it was the truth, but my duty had to come first. "But my dear Marie, it is my duty. I am a soldier." I couldn't keep the sadness from my voice or my face. But I couldn't turn my back on my oath to my country. _

_I brought her hand to my lips and placed a kiss at the center of her palm before placing her cool hand on my face. _

"_I will come back for you," I promised, my eyes never leaving hers. "I promise I will come back for you."_

"_I know." She spoke barely above a whisper, but I knew she believed me. _

_The next two days sped by at whirlwind speed and suddenly our last evening was upon us._

_I walked her to her hotel room, fighting with myself to find the strength to turn down her invitation to enter. I couldn't take a chance on someone seeing me entering or leaving her room. I had to think of her reputation. _

_I had made up my mind not to leave her without telling her how I felt. The time had come to make my confession._

"_My darling Marie," my eyes held hers captive, "I love you." There, I had said it, and I meant it from the bottom of my heart. "I will always love, and I feel as if I have always loved you." I did. I felt as if she were the other half of me. The piece I needed to make me whole. I reached for her hands and brought them together between our chests then leaned my head down to kiss each of her long, slender fingers. I lifted my eyes back to meet hers, not even attempting to hide my feelings from her. _

_I saw an answering emotion in her glittering, amazingly beautiful eyes. _

"_Marie, I know I am going off to war, but I promise you, I will return." I would survive anything to return to her. I wanted the assurance she would be here when I returned. That she would always be mine. "And when I do, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

"_Your wife?" I heard the breathless quality of her voice._

"_Yes, my darling, I am asking you to marry me." Oh, darling, I know it's sudden, but I've run out of time. "I know the proper thing to do would be to speak to Carl and formally request your hand, but I simply don't have the time." I knew I was handling this badly, but I had to make her understand. I couldn't, I wouldn't go off to fight without knowing she would be here waiting when I returned. I licked my lips before continuing, "I don't want to leave this country without knowing you will be mine when I return."_

"_Oh, Robert," her hands jerked from mine as she threw her arms around my neck with surprising strength. She rubbed her gorgeous face against my chest and sobbed out her answer, "Oh, Robert, I love you…YES!"_

_Thank you God, I threw up the silent prayer before moving my hands to lift her face and capturing her lips with mine. _

_Her lips were firm but pliant and molded to mine as if they were created just to be kissed by me. I could feel my breathing quicken along with my heart rate and I knew my control was rapidly waning. She broke the kiss just as the last of my control slipped and once again burrowed her face into my chest. I continued to hold her, never wanting to let her go, as I struggled to control my breathing._

_When I had recovered somewhat, I let my lips fall to place a kiss on her head nestled just under my chin. "Oh, Marie, you have just made me the happiest man in the world." _

_Why, oh why, had I enlisted in the army? Why did I have to leave her now? "I wish I didn't have to leave, but I must. At least, I know I will be returning home to you." That one thought would help me survive whatever I had to face on the battlefield. _

_I turned my head and pressed my cheek over the kiss I had just placed on her head. I never wanted to let her go, but I must. _

"_I must go. I have to catch a train at four o'clock tomorrow morning." Saying goodbye to her was the hardest thing I had ever had to face. _

_I pulled back and once again held her eyes with mine, "Remember, my darling, I do love you, I always will. You are my life, now, my reason for living. I will return to you." Dear God, give me the strength to walk away from her tonight, I prayed silently._

"_I know," I could see she was trying hard to control her emotions, instinctively knowing that if she broke down, I would never be able to leave her. _

_Gathering the last shreds of my strength around me, I placed a final kiss on her forehead and forced myself to turn from her and walk away. That walk down that hotel hallway was the longest I had ever taken. I would never have taken it had I known I would never speak to my Marie again._

_My father was waiting for me when I returned home. The fact surprised me somewhat as I didn't expect him to want any kind of drawn-out farewell. It just wasn't his way._

"_Robert, I need to speak with you. Please, join me in the study." He turned and walked toward his open study door, certain I would follow. And, reluctantly, I did._

_After seating himself behind his desk he motioned for me to be seated. I felt as if I were at a business meeting or a job interview. The entire scene was somehow surreal._

"_Robert," he began, "I am somewhat troubled by your actions since your release from hospital." I think he was actually fighting to find the right words to voice his thoughts. "It has come to my attention that you have been keeping company with a certain nurse from the hospital where you stayed."_

_I didn't answer him in any way other than to look at him and raise one eyebrow in question, as if to say, 'What of it?'_

_As he began again, I could see he was struggling to keep his temper in check. "Robert, you don't seem to understand what your station is in life." I continued to just look at him with a slight air of distain about me. "I know you took it upon yourself to enlist in the military, and I was willing to accept that decision, as I think military service builds character; however, I am not willing to sit back and watch you become ensnared by a common nurse with her eye on the main chance."_

"_What?" I nearly exploded. "What did you just say?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing._

"_I am simply stating that I think your Miss Whitlock sees you as her chance to rise above her current station in life."_

_Had he lost his mind? "Father, I don't know, nor frankly do I care, where you are getting your information," I had never spoken to my father this way, "but I will not have you speaking of Miss Marie Whitlock in that manner." I was livid! I don't think I had ever been as mad in my life._

"_How dare you speak about Marie as if she was a gold-digger, only after the Pattinson fortune. I know better. If anything, she's too good for me!"_

_At some point during my tirade I had arisen to my feet and was now pacing in front of the desk. My father just sat there in stunned silence as I continued, "She doesn't need our money, father. Her brother is a doctor and they have been living in a suite at the Hilton while they're in Chicago. They are only here to help with the influenza outbreak." _

_I stopped in front of his desk, for the first time letting my eyes meet his. If the rug had jumped up and bit him on the nose, he wouldn't have looked more shocked than he did at my outburst. _

"_I've asked her to marry me, father, and I intend to do just that as soon as I return home." I could see another wave of shock cross his face. "She is everything to me, father. Everything! If you can't accept that, then when I walk out that door, you will cease to have a son!" He still sat in silence. "It's your choice."_

_With that, I turned and left the room, leaving my father still trying to come to grips with what I had just told him; shouted at him, to be more precise. _

_My father met me at the door when I left at three-fifteen the following morning to catch my train. _

"_I will try to understand," he stated coldly, his lack of emotion nothing new. "We will talk when you return."_

_With that, he turned and left the room without saying another word._

"Edward," I felt someone shaking my left shoulder. "Edward, wake up, we're home."

I struggled to pull myself up from the depths of sleep, turning to my left, trying to get my eyes to focus. I finally met the inquisitive stare of Uncle Charlie.

"That must have been some dream. You were moving around pretty good there the last few minutes before I woke you."

"Yeah," I answered him, "it was." I didn't elaborate, and Charlie being Charlie, he didn't ask. That was one of the best qualities he possessed. He wasn't nosey.

As I retrieved my bag from the backseat, I was suddenly struck by the fact that I could remember every detail of my dream. And not just the last one, but the one I had on the plane on my way to Chicago and the one on the return trip. Strange! I usually had trouble remembering dreams. Except, of course, for the ones about _her_! I also realized that I hadn't dreamed at all while in the house in Chicago, only on the plane and the ride home.

Walking into the house I was suddenly struck by and intense feeling that I needed to see Bella, or at least speak to her. Forget texting, I needed to hear her voice. I ran up the stairs to my room while pulling my Blackberry from my pocket, already hitting send on the call.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who is reading this story, and thanks for the reviews. This story finally hit OVER ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! I am so HAPPY! I want you to know that when I'm happy, I write.

**Speaking of writing, look for my one-shot story written for the "Epic T Rated" contest over on Bronzehairedgirl0620's site. You'll find the story by going to My Profile and checking out My Stories. It should post in a day or two. **

**Again, thank you all for taking the time to review. I really LOVE hearing what you think of the story. Just press the little green button below and send me some love.**

**The next chapter takes place at Forks High. I can't wait!**

**I really love you guys, and remember…**

**** May all your dreams be filled with Edward ****

**BM**


	16. Love is Blind, Really!

**A/N: No lemons this Chapter, just a whole lotta WANT TO! But, sorry, no real lemons: Maybe next chapter!**

**As I stated before, Bella and Edward's lives are about to get complicated; very complicated, and the complications start here. They just don't know it yet. So this chapter is still on the light side.**

**My song choice for this chapter is:**

_**I'm Yours – by Jason Mraz**_

**This song is easy to find. Go to My Profile and it's right there on the AC Chart, free to listen to as you read.**

**And come on over to my Twilighted thread for some great RobPorn! I will try to post a new picture each day. I already have a pic posted of what my Human Edward looks like. I call him "Runward," cause he's a runner.**

**Drop me a post while you're there to say "HI.".  
****I will also be posting teasers of up-coming chapters. Join me for some thread good times!**

**Quick shout out to some special friends:**

**My three thread bay-bays: RaeCullen, Bronzehairedgirl0620; and LeonMcFrenchington, and my thread DIL: Waffles**

**And a special young lady who's a good friend and an awesome author: kutnerlove**

**You guys ROCK!**

**If you haven't already done so, take a look at my one-shot story written for the "Epic T Rated" contest over on Bronzehairedgirl0620's site.  
****It's called "Mommy's Boyfriend is a Cannibal."  
****  
You'll find the story by going to My Profile and checking out My Stories. I plan to make it a full-length novel as soon as the contest is over. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. I just borrow them from time to time and make them do my bidding…**

**Now, without further adieu … **

**Enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16 – Love Is Blind, Really!

**EPOV**

I listened to the ringing of her phone in my ear. Once. Twice…

"Hello, Edward."

God, I would never tire of hearing that voice of hers. Musical. Magical.

"Hey, Beautiful, did you miss me?" I couldn't keep the grin off my face. Just hearing her voice instantly lightened my mood and made the day seem brighter.

"Not for a second!' she answered and I could hear the smile in her voice also. She continued, "Feels more like years!" I heard her chuckle. "Did you have a good flight?"

"Not too bad. I slept through most of it."

She asked about Mom, and I told her everything I knew. Our small talk continued until Charlie yelled up the stairs a couple of hours later that dinner was ready. Yeah, dinner cooked by Charlie. Most likely it was spaghetti. It was the only thing he could cook without turning the entire meal into a fiasco.

Bella and I said our goodbyes and I put my phone on charge before going down to have dinner, yes, it was spaghetti, with Charlie.

It was after nine o'clock when I got a call from Coach Wilson, my cross-country coach, reminding me I had missed two weeks of practice, and that he knew my mother had been ill (thank you Charlie for making that excuse for me when Coach called yesterday), and he was willing to overlook my missed practices. But I was back now and he expected double the effort from me from here on through the rest of the season. I was to start by running to school the next morning. I promised him I would and hung up the phone.

Coach seemed to have forgotten that I had spent the entire summer hiking the Cascades, so I was in pretty good shape already. The two mile run to school would be a piece of cake.

After texting Bella a wish goodnight, I fell into bed for a night of dreamless sleep.

*******************************

Beep…Beep…Beep…

My bleary eyes made out the outline of the clock. Six-thirty. I hit the snooze button once and drifted back to sleep only to have the clock start beeping again nine minutes later.

I reached over and turned the alarm off while swinging my legs out of bed and drowsily rising to my feet. I stumbled to the bathroom for a quick wake-up shower, brushed my teeth, just toweled my hair and left it wet, cause I knew I would only have to take another shower in the locker room at school after my run.

I prepared for my day by donning running clothes and stuffing my school clothes into my back pack to change into after I got to school and showered again.

By six-fifty-five I was downstairs eating a bowl of Wheaties. I had decided to forgo my favorite Frosted Flakes for a more-sensible bowl of "The breakfast of Champions." Charlie had already left at six, so I had the kitchen to myself.

After a quick text of "Good Morning Beautiful" to Bella, and seeing her answered "Good Morning Handsome," I was out of the house by seven sharp and I knew the two-mile run to school would take me only fifteen minutes at most, even at a leisurely pace. Coach Wilson was waiting for me when I got there.

"Masen, good to see you back, son. How's your mother?"

I proceeded to update Coach on my mother's condition.

"So, you think you'll have to donate bone marrow?" his voice reflected his genuine concern.

"We won't know until she goes through the first rotation of medication. The doctors hope that the meds will be enough to put her in remission, but we won't know for a couple of months."

"Well, son, you know if you need anything, you have only to ask. Family is the most important thing in life. But if you tell the other guys on the team I said something was more important than running, I'll make you run terminal suicide sprints, got it?" he was smiling when he said that, but I would never want to put it to the test.

"Don't worry, Coach, your secret's safe with me." I smiled back at him.

"Great! Now, go get showered and meet me in my office in fifteen minutes."

Coach was a great guy. He kinda reminded me of Charlie. He was always there when you needed someone to talk to. Coach knew how to listen and not ask too many questions. All the guys liked that. Like Charlie, Coach wasn't nosey.

Fifteen minutes later I was seated across from him at his desk.

"Edward, since you've been out for the first two weeks of school, I've cleared it with Principal Henley for you to work in my office this morning, to get caught up on assignments you might have missed. I've taken the liberty to get your class schedule and all the work you've missed from your teachers. It's all here," indicating a stack of books and papers on the corner of his desk. "You can take the rest of the morning to go through it and get yourself organized before you go to class this afternoon. I know most of your tough classes are after lunch," he said, indicating the schedule lying on top of my books. "I also know you're the top student in your class, so catching up shouldn't be a problem for you."

"Thanks, Coach. You're the greatest. I really appreciate this." I glanced up at him, wanting him to see the sincerity of my words in my eyes.

"Anytime, son. I have to take care of my best runner, now don't I?" he smiled as he rose from his chair and slapped me on the back as he made to leave the room. "You can use my office to get caught up on your work." With that, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Coach was right about my schedule. Looking down, I picked it up and checked my classes. I saw that my morning classes were my easy ones: Spanish III, Phys. Ed., and Advance Computer Applications. I already spoke fluent French and Spanish; Phys. Ed was basically play time; and I knew more about computers than the teachers. So, yeah, I could easily miss those classes. My afternoon classes were another story. Right after lunch I had Advanced Biology; then AP Chemistry; Economics; and US Government to finish out my day.

After quickly scanning the assignments already covered in each class, I set to work trying to catch up on my missed work. Luckily, the teachers here always tried to take it easy on students the first couple of weeks, trying to give them time to get acclimatized to the new school year. I really only had three assignments to complete and thanks to Coach Wilson, I could easily finish those before lunch. I pulled my laptop from my back pack and set to work.

**BPOV**

I was still thinking of the quick "Good Morning Beautiful" I had received from Edward this morning when we arrived at school. I knew he was probably in a hurry to get to where ever it was he was going, and I realized I didn't know what Edward did for a living. I had assumed him to be around twenty-two or twenty-three, probably a college student or employed by one of the businesses located all over the northwest. I knew he was smart. He probably worked for some computer company somewhere. Microsoft was big in the Seattle region.

I looked down at myself, wondering again how I had let Alice talk me into wearing this outfit this morning. I did have to admit, the skinny, low-waist jeans and short-sleeved cashmere v-necked sweater in cobalt-blue, layered over the turquoise, lace-edged cami was quite attractive. But I really didn't care. Edward was the only person I cared about dressing up for and he wouldn't see me today.

Oh, well, at least Alice was happy. And if Alice was happy, everybody was happy.

The morning passed relatively quietly. I did have one, I'll have to admit, nice thing happen. Before classes began, one of my Spanish III classmates stopped by my desk. I saw that she was very slender, with thick, dark hair and glasses covering her brown eyes. She had a pretty face, one that would have been much prettier if she hadn't had her lip caught between her teeth. I smelled the scent of her blood and found it to be slightly flowery and not overpowering in the least. It was quite easy to resist. I saw her bite her lip again and I could tell she was plucking up the courage to speak to me. I guess I had succeeded in totally intimidating my classmates.

"Hi, I'm Angela. I have this class with you.' She hesitated and I could tell she was fast losing her courage, so I gave her a brief smile.

"Yes, I remember you. I'm Bella."

"Yeah, I know," she stated, again biting her lip. Gosh, I hope she didn't draw blood. "I have most of the same classes you do," she continued, "and I have a list of all the assignments you missed." She held out a slip of paper to me. I could see her hand was shaking slightly. Even though I knew she was right to be nervous around me, for some reason, I felt slightly… _hurt_ by the knowledge that this girl was scared of me. Suddenly I came to a decision. What would be the problem with having one, just one, friend other than my family? She wouldn't have to be a _best friend_, just someone to speak to at school, share homework discussions with, smile at occasionally, discuss the weather with, basically a regular classmate. Yes, this girl seemed different from the other girls in my classes. I had never heard her say one bad thing about another student. And believe me, I had heard it all with my perfect vampire hearing. She was always nice, seemed quite intelligent, and for some reason, I simply liked her. So, what would be the problem, I asked myself again?

"Thank you so much," I gave her my most dazzling smile. I could see her blink a couple of times as her mouth fell slightly agape. Yes, dazzle was one of the things vampires did best. "I really appreciate you taking the time to do this for me. It was really nice."

I could tell she was having trouble finding her voice as I watched her throat move convulsively as she tried three times to swallow before succeeding and returning my smile.

"You're welcome. It was my pleasure." Her smile was still a little weak and I could tell she was still nervous. I knew she was a smart girl!

"Maybe we could work on homework together sometime." I knew I should be careful. I really couldn't invite any human to my home.

"That would be nice," she smiled again, this time the smile actually reached the eyes behind the glasses. "Well, I'd better get to my seat. Class is about ready to start."

"Okay, I'll see you around."

"Yeah, I'll see you." With that, she hurried to the other side of the room and took her seat in the third seat of the second row.

That had been quite pleasant. I wonder how my impulsive act would play out. I would have to ask Alice as soon as I saw her again.

The rest of the morning dragged on. I felt tempted several times to text Edward, but I knew I shouldn't. If I were caught, it would just bring undue attention upon me. If there was one thing my siblings and I had learned in our years as high school students it was to do our best to blend into the background and not bring undue attention to ourselves. Just being a vampire was enough of an attention getter. I mean, we were perfect specimens. That by itself made us the center of attention. No need to expound on it.

Soon it was lunch time and another forty-five minutes to spend pretending to eat human food. I'll have to admit, we had become quite adept at 'pretending' to eat. We were able to fool most people by just moving food around on our plates and by not filling our plates with anything _complicated_, like spaghetti.

At least during lunch I could text Edward without incurring the wrath of the teaching population. The bell rang from lunch, but the teacher held us back an extra couple of minutes to finish explaining about the report that was due next week. I had had mine done since the day it was assigned.

Finally, we were released to go. I gave a quick wave to Angela across the room, and she waved back. The minute I was out of class, my Blackberry was in my hand and my vampire fingers had my message typed in less than two seconds.

"Hey, do you have time to talk?"

Less than a minute later, "Sure, I'm just taking break."

"How is your day going?" Send.

"It's been pretty busy this morning. I had a lot of work to catch up." Was the reply.

I kept texting as I walked to the cafeteria, reading Edward's reply as I walked to our usual table in the far corner of the room, by the windows. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose were already there. I took my usual seat with my back to the room.

"Whatcha doing, Bella?" Alice asked me in a sing-song voice.

"As if you don't know," I said to her teasingly as I watched the message I was typing appear on my screen before I hit send.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do know." She just seemed a little _too_ cheerful, even for Alice.

"Okay, what's going on, Alice?" I raised my eyes to her face to study her expression. I knew she was up to something.

"Oh, nothing." She was acting no nonchalant all of a sudden. "Oh, by the way, you're going to develop a nice, quite safe, friendship with your friend Angela."

Distracted for the moment, I smiled, "Really? You can see me being friends with Angela?"

"Yes, I can. I'm not saying it's a smart thing to do, but I don't see anything bad coming from it either." Alice finished with a tiny flick of her head.

My Blackberry buzzed and my attention was immediately drawn to the device.

"I'm getting ready to have lunch," was the reply to my query of "What are you doing now."

My head was tilted down and my eyes glued on the screen when I saw Alice give an excited little jump from the periphery of my vision.

I raised my head from my task to ask, "What is up with you, Alice?" I turned my eyes in her direction. "You act as if you're on a hunt and an extra-large caribou has come into view."

I started to turn in my seat to see if one had actually entered the room. She interrupted my turn by asking suddenly, "Can I see your Blackberry for a moment?"

"Why do you want my Blackberry?" I asked cautiously. _What was she up to now!_

"Oh, nothing, I just want to say something to Edward. I mean, Jasper would like to say something to Edward." She hurried on with her explanation, "He hasn't had a chance to apologize for the way he acted the other night." She was gesturing wildly by this time in Jasper's direction, while Jazz just sat there with a slightly confused expression on his face before it magically transformed into one that completely agreed with her. "Emmett should apologize too."

Her hand was held out for my phone. I carefully placed it in her outstretched palm, still not sure if this was the right thing to do.

She lost no time in composing a text and hitting send. I saw a smile light her face and I could see she was barely able to contain her impatience. But impatience about what?

"Alice, what is going on with you? You're acting weird even for you."

Alice looked at me as she practically bounced in her seat. "Now is that any way to speak to your favorite sister?"

I saw Rose give her a sideways look of distain, right before I watched Alice's eyes widen and an extra dazzling smile break across her face.

Then it hit me. _Oh. My. Goodness! That smell, that wonderful, marvelous, delicious, enticing smell. Only one thing smelled like that in the entire world._

"Edward!"

The name tumbled from my lips in a murmured whisper as I felt my throat begin to burn and my skin begin to tingle. I felt the familiar, unbearable lust for blood fill me as the venom pooled in my mouth. Then, suddenly, the blood lust was replaced by another lust, the lust I felt whenever I was alone with Edward. The lust for his body. I felt liquid pool in another part of my body as I felt the desire take me over.

_I wanted Edward! I would have Edward! Somehow! Someway! And I knew he was standing right behind me!_

I felt the low growl start in my throat. My vision narrowed down until I could only see what was directly in front of me, like tunnel vision, my vampire senses honing themselves for the action to come.

Before I could turn and pounce, the expression changed on Alice's face. Her smile was replaced by a look of surprise and "Oh, damn, not again! Rosalie!" slipped from her lips as she and Rose rushed to either side of me, grabbed my arms and once again removed me from the dangerous presence of Edward Masen..

**EPOV**

I heard the bell for lunch ring and got to my feet, stretching my stiff muscles as I arose. I closed my laptop, gathered my books and left Coach Wilson's office. It had been an intense three and a half hours but I was caught up on my homework in at least the most difficult of my classes. I was just turning from my locker, intent on texting Bella on my way to the cafeteria, when I felt a nudge on my shoulder.

"Hey, buddy, where've you been? Did you really go hiking the Cascades all summer?"

I turned to look into the smiling face of Mike Newton.

"Hey, Mike, yeah, Jake and I had a great time. You should have come with us." Mike was actually a pretty nice guy. He was a little girl crazy, but I could definitely relate now that I had met Bella.

"Aw, you know I had to work in the store this summer, or I would have been with you guys in a heartbeat." Mike's mom and dad ran the local sporting goods store. Jake and I had actually bought most of our hiking gear from them.

"Well, we'll have to plan another trip sometime and you'll have to join us." I was really only being polite, as I had no intention of taking another three-month sabbatical now that I had met Bella.

"Hey, you've missed a lot while you've been gone. There's this new girl…"

I tuned him out when I heard the buzz, and felt the vibration of my Blackberry in my pocket. Speaking of Bella…

I pushed the button and looked at the screen and her message, "Hey, do you have time to talk?"

"Hey, Mike," I looked over at his inquisitive face, "I need to respond to this." I ignored the blatant question in his eyes. "I'll talk to you later."

And with that, I turned from him and started down the hallway, texting as I walked.

"Sure, I'm just taking break."

I had taken only a few steps until my phone buzzed and her message popped up "How is your day going?" Damn, she could type fast. I had noticed that the other times we had texted each other. But today, she seemed to be _really fast._

"It's been pretty busy this morning. I had a lot of work to catch up." It took me longer to compose my message than she had taken, mostly because I was walking and trying to avoid running into people as I made my way to the cafeteria, and receiving 'welcome back's' from every other person I passed.

"Oh, I hope you aren't working too hard," Double damn, _she was smoking fast today! _

"No more than usual." Well, that one had gone faster, because I had made it to my usual lunch table and seat.

The next message took a little longer to come through, but still came in within fifteen seconds, "What are you doing now?"

"I'm getting ready to have lunch," now that was fast, less than ten seconds. I smiled to myself and wondered if Bella knew I was mentally racing her in texting speed.

The next text was nearly a minute in coming, and it was kinda strange, "Get out of your seat and walk toward the table on the far right of the cafeteria, near the windows."

_What? Why would Bella text me something like that? How did she know there was a table on the far right next to the windows?_

I hesitated for a few moments before standing up, ignoring the questioning stares of my lunch table friends, and walked toward the table on the far right, near the windows.

_What. The. Fuck? _What were the Cullen's doing in the cafeteria of Forks High School?

Alice was smiling, reminding me of that night at the dance club. And there, with her back to me and her head turned to look at Alice, was my Bella.

_Bella? What was she doing here? Had she come to see me?_

I was about five feet away from their table when I saw Bella's back stiffen and heard her breath hitch in her throat.

I heard her voice as it whispered my name, "Edward!"

Then I heard it. A low-pitched growling sound, identical to the one I had heard coming from Bella that night at the hotel.

I had no sooner registered the existence of the sound, when Alice got a strange look on her face, then a startled look, and finally a fearful look as she said "Oh, damn, not again! Rosalie!"

I watched as she and Rosalie jumped up and raced to Bella's side, each taking an arm and pulled/half carried Bella from the room.

I know my expression showed my bewilderment at the action, and I looked at Emmett and Jasper left sitting at the table alone.

That sense of _déjà vu_ was creeping over me again. I looked at Emmett and he had that same grin on his face, as if he knew something no one else knew.

"Edward, we're going to have to stop meeting like this," Emmett exclaimed as I pulled a chair from the next table and sat down by the seat Bella had just vacated. "People will talk."

I felt myself asking the same question as before, "Is she alright?"

"Yeah," Emmett answered, "It's just girl stuff. They'll be back in a minute."

I looked at Jasper and this time he had quite a different look on his face. He kinda had almost a dreamy look in his eyes, and if I didn't know better, I would swear it was a turned-on look. His eyes slowly cleared and his face became more, dare I say, normal?

"What are you all doing here? Why are you at my high school?" I couldn't help myself from asking the questions. I couldn't fathom a reason for them to be here.

"Your high school? You go to Forks High?" Emmett asked as his eyebrows rose up in slight surprise.

"Yeah, I go to Forks High. But you still haven't answered my question. What are you guys doing here?" My puzzlement was growing exponentially with each passing minute.

"I think Bella should be the one to tell you," Emmett answered cryptically, looking sideways at Jasper. "I could tell you, but I know I would just mess things up, so I'll wait and let her tell you."

_What? What the hell did that mean?_ _It was the sort of answer you'd get from a secret agent – 'I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you' – kind of answer._

_And where the hell was Bella?_

**BPOV**

By the time Alice and Rose had me in the girl's restroom, with Rose again guarding the door, I had come to my senses. _Oh, no, it had happened again! _I had very nearly lost control, and I probably would have if Alice hadn't acted so quickly to get me out of harms way.

I dropped my head into my hands, a low wail coming from deep inside me, before Alice pulled me into her arms, gently patting my back.

"I did it again, didn't I, Alice?"

She just nodded.

"He was right there behind me, wasn't he?"

Again she just nodded.

"But I wasn't going to eat him this time, I swear it, Alice!"

Again she nodded, and replied, "I know, honey, you weren't going to _drink his blood_. But what you were planning to do would have gotten you both suspended for who knows how long and would have added much to the sex education curriculum of Forks High."

Oh, God, she was right. In that moment all I could think about was throwing Edward to the ground, ripping his clothes off, and… and… _Oh. My. Edward! _Come to think of it, I might have done a little eating along the way….

Alice watched the expressions moving across my face. My face had always been an open book! I felt humiliation taking over. I had lost control! I NEVER lost control! At least, I used to never lose control, before Edward!

"Alice, I lost control!" My voice came through my humiliation as a whisper.

"Bella, now you stop that!" She pulled back and grasped my arms, giving me a good shake, a good vampire shake. "It only happened because he surprised you again. You only lose control when he takes you by surprise. We're just going to have to be more careful in the future and keep him from surprising you!"

"You're right, I know you are. But it's still embarrassing."

"No one knows but us," Rose piped up from her guard position at the door, "and we're family. We love you even when you're ugly!" She gave a little giggle and Alice joined in, and the three of us were suddenly laughing hysterically, as only sisters can with each other.

"Well, are you ready to go out there and face the music…erm..? Edward?" Alice asked me as she turned toward the door.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied, and then asked, "What is he doing here anyway? Did he come to find me?" _What was Edward doing at Forks High School? Was he a teacher? Another coach? … or, could he be… No! He couldn't be…_

I saw a little smile sneak across Alice's lips before she said, "Well, why don't we just march out there and find out!"

And with that, she pulled me toward the door and Rosalie opened it, allowing the three of us to exit.

**EPOV**

I heard the cafeteria doors open and in walked Bella, again with Rosalie and Alice. I pushed my chair back and rose to my feet to meet her. It wasn't until that moment that I realized the entire cafeteria population had not made a sound since I had stood up from my regular table and walked over to the Cullen's table. Everyone was staring at me as if I was the normal lunchtime entertainment and they expected me to break into song and dance!

_What the hell was going on? _

Then I forgot everything. My eyes met Bella's. Time ceased to exist. Everything in the room apart from Bella ceased to exist. She was my only reality. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I had heard of absence making the heart grow fonder, but I was not prepared for the way she made me feel: As if we were the only two people left on earth and nothing mattered but being with her.

She smiled and I melted. I felt my feet move of their own volition, taking me across the room until I stood before her.

"Bella."

"Edward."

My hands reached for her and I cupped my hands around her face, feeling the coolness I had begun to expect radiating from her skin. I felt her hands come to rest on either side of my waist.

I felt my head lower, my lips seeking hers.

"Hmmmmp…." I heard a small cough and a clearing of a throat, then Coach Wilson's voice from behind me.

"I take it you and Miss Cullen have met before?" a hint of amusement tingeing his words.

It took me a moment to recover and realize that I had been about to give Bella a full-blown, heart-stopping, mind-numbing, kiss right in the middle of the Forks High School cafeteria, in full view of most of the students body!

I gave my head a slight shake to clear it enough to answer him.

"Yeah, Coach," my voice sounded choked and I cleared my throat before continuing, "you could say that."

"Well, Edward, lets save the, erm, moments of passion, shall we say, for a more private setting, what you say?" He was trying hard to keep a chuckle at bay. Coach was such a cool guy!

"Oh, yeah, Coach…" I finally turned and looked him in the eye, my hands slipping from Bella's face to fall down and cover hers at my waist. "I don't know what came over me."

He snorted, "Well I don't believe that for a moment," he was nearly laughing out loud by now, "but, please, not at school? Okay?"

"Sure, Coach, thanks." Keeping Bella's hands clasped in mine, I walked backwards towards the table where Emmett and Jasper still sat, Alice and Rose taking their seats beside them, bringing Bella along with me. I pulled her chair out for her and watched her sit down before dropping onto the seat beside her.

"What are you doing here?" the question popped out the minute we were seated.

"I could ask you the same question," was her reply.

"You first." _What was she doing here? With all her siblings? …Unless… No, it couldn't be… Could it?_

"Okay," she hesitated, took a deep breath and finally looked me in the eye. "My family moved here about a month ago from Alaska. I, and my brothers and sisters, are students here."

"You're students?" I couldn't believe my ears. "Here?" I was trying to wrap my mind around it. "You're really a student here at Forks?"

"Yes, Edward," she nodded her head like she was speaking to a four-year-old. "We're really students here at Forks." She gave me a tiny smile, and then her white teeth appeared as she bit her bottom lip.

"I don't believe it." This was so unreal. _Bella, my Bella, was here, she was really here, and she was a student at my high school! _"This is just too much!" I looked at her, the incredulity apparent on my face.

"Well, I'm not lying, Edward," she stated and I could see she was a little put off by my statement.

"No," I spoke quickly, wanting to explain, "I didn't mean you weren't telling the truth. It's just that I can't believe you're really here, that you really live here in Forks." This was so fucking awesome. "You actually live in the same town as I do."

"Yes, it would appear I do." She stated the obvious. "Now, it's your turn." She turned her chocolate brown gaze fully upon me. "What are you doing here? Are you a teacher or a coach or…?" her voice trailed off as she waited for my answer.

"No, I'm a senior." I watched as what I said registered in her brain. A multitude of expressions flitted across her face as she took in what I had said. Shock. Surprise. Incredulity. Dismay? And finally, acceptance.

"You're a senior? Here at Forks High?" She whispered, almost as if she was afraid to voice it out loud.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" _What was her problem? Okay, so I was a senior. _Then it hit me. She had thought I was older. She had asked if I was a teacher or a coach. I guess the beard had fooled her. Well, Jake had said I looked twenty-five. But, what was the problem with me being a senior. She was a student herself, probably a senior too.

"Oh, nothing." She scrambled to cover up her more-than-obvious surprise at my answer. "It's just that…" again her voice trailed off.

"It's just that you thought I was older, didn't you. The beard, the night club, the whole bit… You thought I must be older, right?" I could see her point, and I wanted to give her a graceful exit for her previous faux pas.

"Yes, I did." I could see she was now really feeling bad about her previous reaction. "I'm sorry, Edward, I didn't mean anything by it."

I could see remorse shining from her eyes, and I had to do something to make her feel better.

"It's fine, love, and it's actually a little flattering." I gave her a smile and squeezed her hands still held in mine. "Now, back to you. You're a student here, so what grade are you? Are you a senior like me?"

I saw a look cross her face, sort of a deer-in-the-headlight look and I saw her teeth once again bite her lip. _Okay…Now what was going on?_

"Are you a senior?" She shook her head and Emmett interrupted with a grin and spoke, "That would be me and Rosey."

I turned my head to look at him and tried to return his smile and nodded my head. I turned back to Bella.

"Okay, then you're a junior?" She bit her lip a little harder, and shook her head again, and again Emmett's voice rang out, "That would be Jasper!"

Again, I turned my head to look in his direction. _Damn, that freaking grin of his was beginning to scare me!_

"Don't tell me you're a sophomore?" She was biting her lip so hard I was sure she would break the skin as she raised her eyes to me and nodded her head. Alice's voice piped up, "Me too!"

I didn't look in her direction. It was my turn to look shocked, surprised, incredulous, dismayed, and finally accepting. And then … horrified! _Oh. My. God! She was only fifteen! And we had… in her hotel room…Oh. My. God!_

"You're just fifteen?" I held my breath as I waited for her answer, but I had to ask. I had to know.

"No!" She spoke the word sharply and I could see her eyes flash as if she was mad about something, but she didn't elaborate. She turned her head away from me.

I breathed a little easier. "Then you're sixteen?" I saw her grit her teeth and furrow her brow before she gave her head one quick nod, not looking at me this time, her face still in profile.

_Oh, thank God! At least I didn't feel so much like a cradle robber!_ It was funny how much different her being sixteen felt than when I thought she was fifteen. I had never really thought a year could make so much difference.

"Well, hey, baby, that's okay, you're sixteen and I'm seventeen. That's just perfect." I saw her eyes widen again, and watched as she swallowed convulsively before biting her lip again, closing her eyes briefly, before sighing and turning to face me once again.

"You're right," she finally spoke again, but still didn't meet my eyes. "I was just being silly. That's me, "Silly Bella!" Emmett gave a loud guffaw at that remark and I gave him a fleeting look. He just smiled at me like a fucking Cheshire cat. _Damn, he was strange!_

I also suddenly realized, as I briefly glanced around the room, that we were still the object of attention of the entire Forks High School population at the moment. Every eye and every ear in the place was tuned to what we were doing and saying. But how much of our conversation could they have overheard? It's not like we had been shouting or anything. However, I'm sure our body language was speaking volumes to the room! For that reason, I angled my chair closer to her, wanting to shield her from their line of view, as I draped my arm around the back of her chair. I just felt so protective of her.

She was sitting there looking so forlorn I just couldn't stand it. I lifted my hand to her chin and tilted it up, effectively forcing her to look at me.

"Baby, it's okay. Nothing has really changed." For some reason I felt I had to convince her of something. "I'm still me and you're still you, and I still love you." I willed her to see the truth of my statement in my eyes.

Her eyes locked and held mine for what felt like an eternity, until I saw something give way behind her eyes and she smiled at me, _really smiled at me_, for the first time since I saw her in this cafeteria. She lifted her hand to cover mine, turn it, and interlace her fingers with mine.

"Oh, my, you're right!" she nodded her head. "Nothing has really changed, has it?" I watched as her eyes roamed over my face before again locking with mine. "I am still me, and you are still you, and I still love you, too."

_Oh, damn, I wanted to kiss her so bad! _I did the next best thing: I brought her hand to my lips and placed a kiss on her palm, touching my tongue to her cold skin. I thought, not for the first time, that she must be as nervous as I was for her hand to be so cold.

Then I watched as her eyes darkened and her lips parted and she pressed her hand more tightly against my lips. I saw her tongue appear moments before she licked her lips, leaving them wet looking and then biting the tip of her tongue between her teeth.

_Fucking hell! I wanted her! And, damn if she didn't want me just as bad! _For the first time in my life, I wanted to ditch school! All I could think about was taking Bella some place a hell of a lot more private and certainly more comfortable! _Shit! I was so hard it was painful just to move!_

"Gah! Would you two please cool it? We're at school!" I turned in surprise as I registered the words that had issued out of Jasper's mouth. He had a somewhat pained expression on his face.

Emmett totally lost it at that, and burst into full-blown laughter. I saw that Rose and Alice were trying, and failing miserably, to stifle their giggles. When I turned back to Bella, I saw that she, too, was finding the situation amusing. I figured I had to either laugh or cry, and the former would be much less embarrassing. Then, I, too was chuckling, thought I didn't really know what was so funny.

At least that seemed to lighten everyone's mood, and the remaining ten minutes of lunch time passed with a lot less tension.

We discovered we had fourth period class, Advance Biology, and sixth, Economics, together. Wow, she must be smart to be in Advanced Biology and Economics as a sophomore! Well, she was definitely going to be my lab partner! I don't care what the teacher said.

And she was, my lab partner that is. Seemed no one had wanted to partner with her before for some strange reason, so that left me. Sweet!

The rest of the day passed in alternating patches of extreme quickness: those times I was with Bella; And at the pace of a turtle on crutches when I wasn't. I checked my watch for the hundredth time during the last five minutes of Government class. Never had the three governmental branches been so boring! All I could think about was getting out of class and seeing Bella.

I was out the door before the bell had finished pealing when class ended. With my one-track mind, I made for the doorway leading to the student parking lot and was halfway down the steps when the voice of Mike Newton stopped me.

"Hey, Edward, where you going? We've got practice!"

_Holy Hell! I had completely forgotten about cross-country practice!_ I couldn't let Coach down; he had been so great this morning. So, I guess it was Plan B time.

"I'll be right there, Newton. I have something I gotta take care of something first."

I saw his eyebrows raise and he gave me a look, and shouted, "Yeah, I'll just bet you have." He ran off laughing.

Before I had time to get really annoyed with him, Bella emerged from the school, practically floating down the steps toward me. I extended my hand and she took it without hesitation.

"Hey, did you miss me?" That line had become my standard greeting to her after any time apart.

"Not for a second!" She replied with her standard, flippant answer, right before she turned on her mega-watt smile and proceeded to curl my toes and send a lightning bolt straight to my groin. _Damn, and I had to run in a few minutes!_

"Hey, did you have plans this afternoon?" I couldn't resist putting my arm around her shoulders as we walked through the parking lot, following Alice and Rosalie as they made their way toward a BMW parked at the end of the row of cars.

"Well, I had planned to go big-game hunting," she deadpanned perfectly, "but I'd much rather find out what you have in mind." She turned innocent eyes in my direction.

I couldn't help the snort of laughter that burst from me. _Damn, I loved her sense of humor!_

"Well, I'm not sure I can compete with mountain lions or grizzly bears," picking up on her joke, "but if you'd like, you can hang around and watch me practice." Then I remembered I had run to school that morning. Damn! "Well, on second thoughts, you may not want to stick around. I don't have my car here. I ran to school this morning."

"Oh, that's okay," Alice's voice chimed up. "Rose and I will ride home with Emmett and Jasper and leave the car for Bella."

I could see the dirty look Rose bestowed upon her before Alice had even completed her statement. But one glance at Bella's face must have gone a long way in persuading her to acquiesce, because she replied, "Sure, Bella, here are the keys." She dropped the keys into Bella's hand before throwing another dirty look in Alice's direction and walking over to Emmett and Jasper who were standing by a big white Jeep.

Alice just smiled and waved to Bella as she left, "Have fun."

Then we watched as the four of them climbed into the Jeep and roared out of the parking lot.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur. I changed into my running clothes, joined the rest of the team for practice, and ran my usual five miles, along with an extra three miles of mountain-only running. After all the hiking I had done this summer, a five mile run was a piece of cake. The mountain run was a bit more challenging, but refreshing nonetheless.

Forty-five minutes and a quick shower later, I was again walking through the parking lot, my arm draped around Bella's shoulders.

_Life was good!_

"You wanna grab something to eat at the diner before going home?" I asked her, realizing this would be our first _real_ date.

"I'm not really very hungry, but, sure, we can stop and get you something." She stated, smiling as we climbed into the M3. _Nice Ride!_

"Well, you can eat something, even if it's just fries and a Coke," I insisted. "You won't make me eat alone, will you?"

"Well…" I could see her hesitating, "okay, maybe I could have a salad?"

"Super!"

Twenty minutes later the waitress put our food before us: a double cheeseburger, fries and a Coke for me, a salad and ice water with lemon for Bella.

I dug into my burger, realizing I had completely skipped lunch. I was starving. I saw Bella pierce a piece of bare lettuce with her fork.

"Aren't you putting dressing on it?" She wasn't really going to eat a dry salad, was she?

"What?" I could see the puzzled look in her eyes.

"Your salad. Don't you want dressing?" I pointed to the packet of Italian dressing the waitress had placed on the table.

Bella looked at the salad, then at the dressing, and back at the salad, before exclaiming, "Oh, the dressing. Yes, of course, I'll have the dressing."

I watched as she picked up the packet of dressing, holding it gingerly between her forefinger and thumb and looking at it as if it were a foreign object.

"Do you want me to open it for you?" I held out my hand for the packet.

She looked at me with a touch of relief in her eyes, and handed over the dressing, "Yes, please."

I just shook my head and smiled as I tore open the dressing packet and squeezed the contents on her salad. As I raised my eyes from the task, I could have sworn I saw a faint look of disgust on her face before it was replaced with a dazzling smile.

I forgot my name and where I was for a moment.

"Thank you, Edward. You're really handy to have around." I barely heard the words; my brain was focused on the smile.

I smiled like an idiot, "Handy… around…Yeah…"

I had been dazzled.

She lowered her eyes and toned down the smile and suddenly, I could function again. I shook my head slightly and tried to focus. _What had I been doing? Oh, yeah, eating._

I shook my head again and picked up my cheeseburger again.

We proceeded to eat and talk about our day, what was happening tomorrow, our class assignments, just the regular stuff high school kids talk about on a date. I noticed that even though it didn't seem like Bella was eating a lot, an empty spot had appeared in the middle of her salad plate, so she must have been eating something.

I was stuffed!

"Are you finished?" I asked her, noticing that at least half of her salad was left.

"Yes, let's get out of here." She seemed very eager to leave the diner. I paid the bill and followed her out of the building. I watched as she fished the car keys from her jeans pocket. We got in the car, she tossed her handbag carelessly onto the rear seat, and we were back on the highway.

"Edward, do you mind if I drop you off and then go home. I have a splitting headache." I could see the tightness around her mouth and the furrow between her brows as she spoke. That's why she didn't eat much. It was probably a girl thing.

"Sure, love, that's fine. I could walk home if you like." I could see she was really in distress.

"No, I'll be fine, and of course you're not walking home." She shook her head and looked at me in disbelief. "Just direct me to your house."

I told her where to turn and within minutes we were parked in the driveway of Charlie's modest bungalow.

I turned to her, taking her right hand in my left, "Love, go home and get some rest. It's been quite a day for both of us." I raised my left hand to her face, cupping her jaw as I looked into her eyes.

"Can I kiss you goodbye?" I asked, not sure if she would feel up to it.

I caught a glimpse of the old gleam in her eyes as she whispered, "You better."

I closed the distance between us in a heartbeat, my lips brushing hers once… twice… three times, lingering a little longer each time, before I pulled back.

"I love you, Bella." I kissed her softly again, before resting my forehead against hers. _She smelled and tasted so good!_

"Drive safely," I kissed her again, lingering even longer, and had to force myself away before the kissing evolved into touching, into tasting, into loving, into…

_GAH! Just get out of the car, Masen!_

I turned to the door, grasped the handle with my left hand and opened the door. I had one foot on the ground when she tugged on my right hand which was still clasping hers and I tumbled back into the car, falling across the console, and landing with my head against her breast.

_Ow! I must have hit my head against her breast bone! Damn, that was hard!_

I forgot the pain in my head as I looked up into her eyes and saw her smile. She lowered her head and met my lips in a searing kiss that lasted only a few seconds, but was enough to cause parts of my body to go into overdrive. She leaned in for a couple more, lingering this time, as if to savor the moment, running her tongue over my lips.

"Delicious." The word came out on a sigh and I wasn't even sure she had actually said it. _Had she just said delicious?_

Her eyes continued to look into mine; it was quite mesmerizing in fact.

"I love you too, Edward, more than you know." The words came out almost like a confession. "I'm sorry," she continued, "I really must go now."

I rose back up into the seat and turned to leave the car again.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?" I asked.

"Okay, until tomorrow." She gave me that lovely smile, and I kissed her again briefly, then exited the car before I got sidetracked again.

She revved the motor as she backed out of the driveway and then with a wave, she was gone.

_What a day!_

**BPOV**

After driving out of Edward's site, I pushed the accelerator to the floor and drove like all the demons of hell were on my heels, reaching home in less than five minutes.

"Alice," I called as I pulled into the driveway. I knew she would be waiting for me when I got home.

She appeared before I reached the front door, concern and disgust written on her face. For once, she was sorry she could foresee the future.

"Hand it over." She reached her hand out to take my purse, holding it carefully, using only two fingers, as if it were a rotten, dead thing.

"Well, at least it's not the Gucci purse you bought me for the beginning of school." I tried to look at the bright side.

"No, it's just the new Coach bag I got you in Seattle on Friday." I could hear the distain dripping from her voice.

"Well, what did you want me to do," I asked her, "I couldn't very well _eat_ the vile stuff."

"No, but you could have disposed of it in a potted plant or something. Did you have to use your new Coach bag? " She would have been near to tears if it were possible. "And did you have to use greasy dressing?" she gave a small shudder.

"It was the only receptacle handy, and Edward insisted on the dressing." I had to try to pacify her, "And look at it this way, you now have a good excuse to go shopping again."

She brightened immediately. "Hey, you're right!"

"Alice, I need to go hunting." She turned in my direction. "You want to come with me? I have to get the smell of human food out of my system."

"Sure," she smiled, "and we can bury this handbag on the way."

We were both laughing as we ran out the door.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who is reading this story, and thanks for the reviews.

**Please read "Mommy's Boyfriend is a Cannibal" and let me know what you think.**

**You'll find the story by going to My Profile and checking out My Stories. I plan to make it a full-length novel as soon as the contest is over. **

**Don't forget to check out the RobPorn on the Lioness Twilighted thread! **

**Again, thank you all for taking the time to review. I really LOVE hearing what you think of the story. Just press the little green button below and send me some love.**

**I really love you guys, and remember…**

**** May all your dreams be filled with Edward ****

*****BM*****


	17. Days of Innocence Soon Pass

**A/N: MAJOR LEMON AHEAD!**

**BUT……**

**Before you just ignore this chapter, PLEASE, read the first half. It has some VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION that is very relevant to the progression of the story.**

**I have marked in the story with a A/N where the lemon starts, so if you don't want to read the lemon, you can stop right there and not really lose out on something major, plot wise that is.**

**BUT IT'S AN A MAJORILY AWESOME LEMON, if I do say so myself. **

**At least, I liked it!**

**And I know I have told you that Bella and Edward's lives are about to get complicated; very complicated! Well, Complication Number One is introduced in this chapter.**

**My song choice for this chapter is:**

_**Then – by Brad Paisley**_

**This song is easy to find. Go to My Profile, log onto theRadio. com and you'll see it right there on the Country Chart, free to listen to as you read.  
****This song is PERFECT! Kudos to you Waffles, my thread DIL! I know you love this song as much as I do.**

**And if you have time, come on over to my Twilighted thread for some great RobPorn! I will try to post a new picture each day. I have already posted some pics of what my Human Edward looks like. I call him "Runward," cause he's a runner. The link is on my profile.  
****Drop me a post while you're there to say "HI.".  
****I will also be posting teasers of up-coming chapters. You can also ask questions or just hang! Join me for some thread good times!**

**Quick shout out to some special friends:  
****My three thread bay-bays: RaeCullen, Bronzehairedgirl0620; and LeonMcFrenchington, and my thread DIL: Waffles  
****You guys ROCK!**

**And a special shout out to a great, new young author that I will be doing beta work for: Belward. You can a find a link to her stories by going on my profile and checking out my favorite stories. Look for her story, ****Dementia Praecox  
****It's different from anything I've read on fanfiction. **

**If you haven't already done so, go read my other story, "Mommy's Boyfriend is a Cannibal."  
****I plan to make it a full-length novel as soon as the Epic T Rated Contest is over. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. I just borrow them from time to time and make them do my bidding…**

**Now, without further adieu … **

**Enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17 – Days of Innocence Soon Pass

**Seattle, Washington, Friday, September 29, 2005**

**EVIL:**

_I hate hotel rooms. _

But sometimes they were a necessary evil. Evil: That was rich. Most people would think I was evil. Think I was the devil himself, in fact. That would be laughable if it wasn't so close to the truth, I snorted to myself. But, frankly, I didn't see what the fucking problem was. I actually enjoyed what I was, what I did to survive. I fucking enjoyed the terror in the eyes of the pitiless humans when they realized that they were face to face with something far worse than the devil. I was something more closely related to the devil's right-hand-man. I did the devil's dirty work.

I heard the sinfully wicked chuckle as it escaped my lips and I remembered what had transpired in the last few hours. Ginger, or at least I thought that was her name, had invited me to join her at a nightclub later tonight. Ginger. I wondered if her blood would taste like ginger. But I really didn't care one way or the other. I would drink my fill of it before the night was out. But first, I would enjoy my prey. I did so enjoy the fruits of my, another chuckle escaped, labors.

I had to laugh out loud at that, and the malevolent sound echoed through the once-silent room.

Needing to dress for the night ahead, I levered myself off the bed. A bed I would make use of later tonight with the person of the lovely Ginger. I had no doubt I would be able to entice her to join me here later. It was one of the perks of being the creature that I was. I was able to get almost anyone to do almost anything I wanted with very little effort at all. It was all in my face, my smell, in my body movements. No human, male or female, was able to resist for very long. And tonight I would turn all the force of my undeniable charms on that one, unsuspecting human.

_Damn, I loved being a vampire._

I gave the doorman one smoldering look and he waved me past without question. Damn, it got easier every time. The place was much the same as every other nightclub I had been to in the last fifty years. The atmosphere seldom changed: flashing lights, loud music, the smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke. Although the cigarette smoke had waned in the last five or so years as humans had passed laws, laughable I felt, to protect their frail bodies from the harmful effects of so-called second-hand-smoke. That was truly laughable. There were far more dangerous things in their midst than cigarette smoke!

The only thing that changed consistently was the music, though as long as it had a beat, the humans seemed to enjoy gyrating their bodies to it.

I spotted Ginger by the bar, noticing that her eyes were scanning the crowd. I waited for her to scan my way, knowing she was looking for me. I was not disappointed when her eyes met mine a few seconds later and a broad smile cut across her face as she beckoned me over.

"Hey, do you want a drink?" she asked as she fluttered her eyelashes at me.

_Hell no, I don't want a drink of that foul liquid in your glass, but I fully intend to drink what's offered at your neck. _

I smiled my most enticing smile and replied in my best southern drawl, "No, thanks, Darlin', I'm driving."

I wrapped my arm around her waist and leaned down to run my nose along her jaw line. _Hmmmm… delicious!_

She gave a little shiver and giggled. "Oh, Honey, you're just too much."

I just smiled at her, glad the flashing lights of the room kept her from seeing my eyes too clearly. I had worn shades today, even though the sky was overcast, to avoid questions about my burgundy irises. I knew in the half light, my eyes would just appear dark brown, which usually contrasted well with my overly long blonde hair. Women seemed to enjoy running their fingers through it. Even my occasional vampire partner was crazy for the hair.

I pulled her closer, running my lips over her throat in sweet anticipation. This was all part of the pleasure of the hunt for me. Denying myself, seeing how far I could push my limits, how long I could hold out, before eventually giving in to my basic instincts. I had lived one hundred forty-one long years since my change, perfecting my hunting skills. Time in which I had learned to hone my abilities until I could pick out the individual scent of anyone I had previously met, or even smelled the clothing of, from nearly a mile away. I had found that it was a talent few vampires shared. Every vampire had a heightened sense of smell, but mine was extra sensitive. It made seeking out and taking care of my enemies quite easy. However, by now, I had few enemies left. I could really only think of two that remained. And they had, unfortunately, remained well hidden. Even after all these years.

My attention was suddenly drawn back to the lovely Ginger as I felt her pulling me toward the dance floor. Well, why not. I might as well make sure she enjoyed the night. It was her last, after all.

We were leaving the dance floor when she made an excuse to visit the ladies room. Okay, whatever. I walked with her to the doorway, and waited, somewhat impatiently for her to reappear. Passing time, I glanced toward a wall to the left of the ladies room entrance, on which was hung dozens of photographs, snapshots really, of past dancers here at the club. I let my eyes trail over them, only half thinking about what I saw, until… my eyes were caught and held by a photograph in the lower right-hand corner.

I had to suppress the growl that began in my throat. _It was her!_ She was dancing with a some guy, obviously enjoying their dance. I was surprised to see he wasn't a vampire. I could see tell she was: A vampire could spot another one anywhere. But her partner was definitely human. _Damn! She had been here! In this room!_ _But how long ago? _

My fingers gripped the photo, tearing it from the wall, before I hastily made my way to the bar. Bartenders always knew everything that went on in an establishment.

"Hey, barman!" I called from the end of the bar.

He made his way toward me, "Yeah?"

"Do you recognize these people?" I asked, indicating the photograph.

"Sure, they were in here last week. They caused quiet a stir with the dance they did." He snorted. "Why?"

I ignored his question. "Do they come in here often?"

"I'd never seen them before that night and they haven't been in since," he answered.

_Damn! Damn! _I turned from the bar, my thoughts focused on only one thing: _finding the bitch in this picture!_ At least now I had a place to start.

I walked out of the club without another thought to the lovely Ginger. I had other prey to stalk.

Much more enticing prey.

**Forks, Washington, Saturday, September 30, 2005**

**EPOV**

The past couple of weeks had passed in a blur of activity. I had spent as much time as possible with Bella. We had fallen into a routine: I would run to school in the morning; meet Bella before our first class together, Spanish III; Meet her again in Advanced Biology and Economics; she would stay after school to watch me practice, and then she would give me a ride home. The only difference from that first Monday was that now our ride home was in her freaking hot BMW Z4! Eat your heart out, Jake!

She had also stayed at Charlie's house a couple of evenings this week and last so we could do homework together. _Damn! She was smart!_ A couple of the ideas she came up with for biology projects had me looking at her with pure amazement and shaking my head. I had thought I was smart, but she was a fucking genius!

And she spoke Spanish as fluently as I did, maybe even more so, along with French, Italian, German, and God only knew what other languages. I was left in awe just thinking about it.

And she hadn't even told me about speaking German. That one had just sort of flown out of her mouth while we were discussing something else entirely. We were discussing the role of communism and it's effect on the economics of a country for an Economics class project, when she had started spouting information about Totalitarian Economics and Communist Economics and the role the Nazi's had played in establishing the economic policies in Germany before World War II, and spouting it in German, as if she were addressing the fucking United Nations, and I had just sat there with my mouth hanging open until she seemed to realize what she was doing and slammed her mouth shut tighter than a clam with a tooth ache and had refused to answer my bewildered questions.

Then she had smiled that blazing smile at me and I had realized that it really didn't matter, because Bella was in the same room with me and she was smiling at me, and all was right with the world. I had kinda lost track of what was happening. That seemed to happen a lot when she smiled at me.

We had even managed to sneak in a couple of kisses along the way, but much less frequently than I had hoped. I planned to remedy that little matter today.

Last weekend I had had a cross-country meet and Bella had joined her family in an out-of-town trip. Bella was joining me on a hike to one of my favorite places around here. Our destination was a meadow I had discovered a couple of years ago while out on a cross-country training run. I was so excited to show it to Bella. I don't know if another human being around knew about the place. It was pretty remote, I had found it myself only by accident. The hike would take a couple of hours, but would be worth it.

I glanced at the overcast sky. Normal weather for Forks: Overcast, but only a slight chance of rain today, though it was unseasonably warm. Not like the sunny day we had had last Saturday. Oh, well, that's what you came to expect, living in Forks.

I was dressed in running sweats with a flannel shirt over my tee-shirt, and I was wearing my running shoes. If Bella was game, I planned to get a little running in today too. I had packed a plastic ground sheet, along with a thin blanket, into my back pack. I had included some bottled water, some trail mix, and a few other snack items. I wish I could have packed an entire picnic lunch, but Bella had insisted that I only bring snack foods. Well, whatever Bella wanted was fine with me.

I heard her car before I actually saw it coming down the street. _Damn, the sight of that car never failed to amaze me. _But even more amazing was the gorgeous girl at the wheel.

Bella!

She parked in the driveway and gracefully maneuvered herself from behind the wheel. Everything she did was graceful. Every movement was so fluid and smooth. She was like a freaking supermodel on a runway even when she was gliding up the walk to my front porch. I didn't think I would ever get tired of just watching her walk.

"Hey, Baby, did you miss me?" My standard greeting.

"Not for a second." Her standard answer.

We were both grinning, and I reached for her, wrapping my arms around her waist and drawing her close to me before lowering my head to give her a gentle kiss on her cool lips, before pulling back to look her over.

She was wearing a Seattle Seahawks sweatshirt, jeans, and sneakers. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail at the back of her head. Even dressed casually, she still looked like she had just stepped out of a fashion magazine. How did she do it?

Noticing my eyes surveying her, she asked, "Well, will I do?"

I chuckled as I replied, "Oh, yeah, baby, you'll do just fine… Perfect in fact!"

And I kissed her again, lingering a little this time. I wanted to taste her, so I brushed the tip of my tongue across her lips and felt them part for me. I needed no other invitation. I plunged in.

And I was lost. Everything around me ceased to exist. I brought one hand up from her waist and ran it along her jaw to wrap it around the back of her neck so I could draw her face closer. I angled my head so my mouth could get better access to hers as my other hand moved with a mind of its own up her rib cage, destined for the peaks of Mount Luscious.

I felt her hand move over mine effectively stopping its upward journey as she slowly broke our kiss. I rested my forehead against her cool one while I regained my senses. _Damn! I was very nearly feeling up my girlfriend on the front porch of Charlie's house!_

I pulled my head back, shook my head slightly to clear my senses, and looked at her for forgiveness.

"Bella, Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so carried away." I again wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Edward, it's okay. I don't want you to be sorry." She pressed her white hands against the front of my flannel shirt. "I didn't stop you because I didn't _want_ you to continue. I stopped you because we are standing on the front porch of your uncle's house." She was grinning and giving me a look that said this wasn't over.

I grinned back at her and suddenly I couldn't get to our meadow soon enough. I realized I had just called the meadow 'our meadow,' but that's how I thought of it now. I didn't want to share it with anyone but Bella. I just knew it would become a special place for us.

We would take my Volvo to the end of the trailhead. I would much rather leave _my_ car parked out there in the middle of nowhere than that prison-sentence-on-wheels she drove. Leave that car out in the middle of nowhere and you were just asking for it to be stolen. Joy riders were found everywhere, even in a small community like Forks.

After parking at the trailhead and strapping the lightweight backpack to my back, I looked at Bella, "You up to a little run?" She definitely looked in pretty good shape, and I would take it easy on her.

"Sure," she stated, and I saw the mischievous look enter her eyes. "Do you think you can keep up?"

"Oh, it's like that is it? You think you can outlast me in a cross country run, huh?" _Damn, I loved this woman!_

"Well, I think I can run as long as you do," was the challenge she issued.

"Okay, Baby, you're on." I hoisted the backpack a little higher. "Let's go."

I started out at a slow jog, just to see if she would have trouble keeping up.

For the next five minutes, she kept pace with me stride for stride.

I sped up a little, and she sped up with me, still keeping perfect pace as we ran another five minutes.

_Wow, she was really a good runner. She wasn't even breathing hard!_

Okay, let's see if she can handle a full-out, cross-country-competition run.

I turned on the speed.

She turned it on, too. I heard her right behind me, actually keeping up. We ran that way for nearly ten minutes, and her steps never faltered. We had reached the part of the trail that actually began the tough part of the climb. I slowed down, coming to a halt and turned to her. I was breathing heavily.

"Wow!" I panted. "You're a really good runner! Did you ever think of running for the Forks High girl's team? They could really use a runner like you." I was out of breath but I noticed she didn't appear at first to even be breathing hard, but when I continued to look at her, her breathing picked up and I thought she must have been holding her breath or something.

"Well, I just run for fun. I really don't want to run in a competition." She had her lower lip between her teeth, something I noticed she did when she was nervous.

I didn't want to make her nervous. "That's okay. Maybe you could at least think about it."

"Okay. Maybe." Her answer was non-committal.

"We still have a ways to go, and a lot of it is mountain terrain." I explained to her. "I think we should just hike this part, at least part of the way."

I honestly didn't have the energy to run this hill right now. I had had to use every bit of my running power to outrun Bella to where we were now. I would have to recover some before tackling mountain running.

I hoisted the backpack a little higher and turned to start the climb.

She followed right behind.

We climbed to the top of the ridge, taking the mountain trail at a very leisurely pace, ran down the other side and half-way up the next ridge before slowing to a walk for the last section. We had one more ridge to climb to reach the meadow. This one wasn't nearly as steep as the last one. We decided to jog to the summit of that one. When I say 'we decided,' I mean that I decided and Bella simply followed my lead.

I was completely wasted when we reached the top of the ridge and walked through the last of the trees that hid our destination, stopping at the edge of the meadow. I had to pause to catch my breath, as I reached into the backpack for a bottle of water. I twisted the top off and downed half the bottle before turning to her. I saw that Bella, finally, seemed to be winded too. She had stopped ten feet behind me and had dropped her head, her body bent with her hands on her knees.

I was suddenly concerned that I had pushed her too hard.

Finally finding my breath, I huffed out, "Are you okay? Did I run you too hard that last little bit? Here," reaching for another bottle of water, "have some water."

I saw her slowly shake her head from side to side, but she didn't raise it from its bowed position.

"No, I'm fine," her voice was only slightly louder than a whisper, "really, just give me a minute. No water, thanks."

**BPOV**

I just needed a minute to calm down. The run had been nothing. I could have run like that for days and think nothing of it. The problem came with Edward; the scent of Edward.

The more he ran, the more he perspired. The more he perspired, the more pheromones he exuded. The more pheromones he exuded, the more his scent called to me. The scent of his blood was nearly overwhelming, but paired with the scent of his heated body, it was almost devastatingly overpowering. It was taking all the self control I could muster to keep from attacking him on the spot. But not for blood, no; Emmett, Rose and I had hunted last night. So no, I didn't need control not to drink his blood, but to keep from ravishing his body!

I had to think of something else, something that would take my mind off Edward and his enticing scent. I tried thinking of deer, caribou, mountain lions, elk, moose, grizzly bears, any big game animal that I hunted. That didn't work. I tried thinking of driving my car, driving my car fast, driving my car very, very, fast. That didn't work, either.

Then it hit me: Human food. I would think of human food. I thought of the disgusting salad that had ruined my brand new Coach handbag. I thought of the sickening smell of the cheeseburger that Edward had downed with such relish. That did it. The memory of that smell helped me recover. As disgusting as it was, it was better than attacking Edward in broad daylight and having my wicked way with his body. Well, maybe not better, definitely not better, but much, much smarter.

After another minute, I had my lust sufficiently under control enough to join him as he looked upon the meadow.

He had been right. This place was beautiful. One of the most beautiful places I had ever seen and I had been nearly everywhere.

It was so serene. The broad expanse of green interspersed with late-blooming wild flowers, stretching out into an almost perfect circle, surrounded by sheltering trees. The clearing wasn't huge, measuring only about one hundred feet in diameter, but it was so lovely. Almost as if it were separate from the rest of the world. It was a world in and of itself. Even the wind didn't blow here, sheltered as it was by the tall trees. The eerie stillness only added to the serenity of the atmosphere.

I reached Edward's side. He looked down at me, smiled as he put his arm across my shoulders then turned his head back to look at the meadow.

"What do you think?" his voice was a mere whisper, almost as if speaking loudly was forbidden here.

"It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen." I whispered back. It was the truth, made even more so because Edward was there.

"I think so too, but it has never been as lovely as it is today, because you're here with me." He turned his eyes back to meet mine as he reached out his left hand to grasp my right. He pulled me along as we stepped into the meadow.

We walked until we were near the center. He stopped, released my hand and removed the backpack. He then unzipped it and removed the plastic ground sheet and the blanket and spread these on the ground. He turned to me then, reaching for my hand again and slowly fell to his knees, pulling me down too, until we were kneeling, facing each other on the blanket.

His hands lifted to cup my face and he looked deep into my eyes, I could see the tiny flecks of gold imbedded in his emerald orbs.

No words were needed. His eyes said it all.

I watched as his face neared mine, never letting my gaze waver from his. I watched as his tongue slipped between his lips, licking them and leaving them slick with moisture as his eyelids slowly closed over those emerald eyes moments before his lips met mine. My eyes closed as well.

His kiss was the gentlest thing I had ever felt, brushing over my lips with tantalizing slowness, as if he wanted to savor the moment. It did feel as if we had all the time in the world. There was no need to rush things.

I felt his right hand slip behind my head, pulling the elastic band from my hair and I felt the fingers of that hand tangle themselves in the silky strands as they tumbled to my shoulders, pulling my lips closer.

His mouth continued to move over mine, and I could smell the strength of his scent. _Oh, god, he smelt so good!_ _Good enough to eat!_ I had to resist.

He pulled his head back, resting his forehead against mine, as I heard his breathing hitch in his throat. His hands left my face and hair and trailed down my arms to my hands, intertwining his fingers with mine. He gave a slight tug, and I was tumbling down to lie on my right side facing him as he lay on his left. We each and one hand under our heads and he brought his free, right hand back to my face, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear, leaving is fingers there to linger. He brushed his fingertips across my jaw, across my lips, dipping his index finger slightly into my mouth, before trailing it down my chin and across my throat until it met the neckband of my sweatshirt, then lifting again to cup my jaw, his fingers splayed across my cheek, his thumb absently rubbing across my lips.

"Bella," I could hear the wonder in his voice, "you are so beautiful." His eyes met and held mine.

"You're beautiful, too." He was the most beautiful thing in my world.

"I can't believe I just met you two weeks ago. I feel as if I have known you forever. As if I was just waiting for you to come into my life." He actually looked a little embarrassed, a slight tinge of color rising to his cheekbones. "I bet you think that sounds crazy."

"Actually, no, I don't. I feel the same way about you. That I've been waiting for you my entire life." And I had, I had been waiting for him.

"Love, I want you to know that I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you." His voice was slightly breathless, as if he were having trouble speaking the words.

I just looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I want you to know, though, that I have dated a lot of girls, kissed a lot of girls," his eyes wavered a little before meeting mine again. "I've done a lot of things with a lot of girls." I could see a hint of shame in his eyes and I felt his thumb stroking back and forth along my jaw line. "But nothing I've ever done could even be compared with how I feel when I'm with you. And I've never, never made love to another girl, like we did that night at the hotel." I could see the pleading in his eyes, willing me to understand.

"Oh, Edward," I smiled at him, "You know you're the only man I've ever done anything like that with, but I never expected you to have lived like a monk before you even met me. What you did in the past is just that, _the past._ All that matters is the present and the future." I knew if were possible for me to shed tears, they would have been flowing down my face at the sweetness that was Edward.

"You own me Bella." I saw the depth of his feelings shining in his green eyes. "Body and soul, I'm yours. Forever. You are my life now." His words were spoken like a vow.

I couldn't help the quick intake of breath at his last remark._ 'You are my life now.' _Those were the same words spoken a lifetime ago by another bronze-haired, green-eyed, beautiful man.

_Was it possible he was remembering even more from that time?_

I smiled the brightest smile of my life and replied simply, making a vow of my own, "I love you, Edward." I met his emerald eyes with my unwavering stare. "I am yours, for as long as you want me. Even eternity won't be long enough."

"I'll never stop wanting you Bella; never stop loving you, even if I live for eternity."

I knew he was going to kiss me even before I saw him move closer. His eyes shifted to my lips, his smoldering gaze almost like a physical touch. His hand slipped again to the back of my head to tangle in my hair. I closed my eyes in anticipation.

His lips were heaven. Heaven on earth! When I had become a vampire, I thought I had given up any chance of ever seeing heaven, but now, with Edward, I was able to experience the wonder here on earth.

His lips were hot and moist on my cooler ones. I felt his tongue lick across my lips before I parted them to admit his hot tongue. I knew with a certainty that came with existing for one hundred fifty-nine years that I would _never _get tired of kissing Edward. I knew I would never cease to thrill at the taste of his mouth, the feel of this seeking tongue. I loved the feel of his bearded chin as it moved against me. I could feel the hair on his upper lip as it scratched so delightfully against mine. Everything about Edward seemed to promote sensation.

I wanted to touch him too. My hand lifted from the blanket to circle his neck and wander down his back. I shifted my body closer, bringing myself close enough to feel his chest press against my breasts. I felt my nipples harden at the contact. I had forgone the bra today, as I really hated wearing one. It wasn't as if I needed the support. My breasts weren't going anywhere.

I felt Edward's hand slip from my hair to linger at my shoulder before it moved under my arm and across my back pulling me into his chest. My tongue was encircling his as we played an erotic game of domination and submissiveness. I willingly let him take the lead, loving the feelings he elicited from my body. He was the master musician and my body was his instrument. He, and only he, could make my cold, dead body come alive with feeling.

He pulled his lips from mine, moving them slowly across my jaw, down my throat to the edge of my sweatshirt collar, pausing to run his tongue along the skin at the hollow of my throat. I was nearly dying from wanting him.

I wondered vaguely if he would notice the difference in my skin temperature. Alice had told me to soak myself in an _extremely_ hot bath this morning, because vampire skin tends to take on the temperature of its surroundings. If exposed to cold, it becomes cold. If exposed to heat, it would retain that heat for at least a few hours. After all, my body was dead, but I didn't live in a meat locker! So maybe my skin would seem a little warmer to Edward. I did not want him to be repulsed by the coldness of my body.

"Edward," I found my voice, "please," my voice was breathless, "please, touch me."

He pulled back to look deeply into my eyes. "Are you sure, Baby? I mean…, You're only sixteen. I didn't know that before. Maybe I'm moving too quickly for you."

I brought my hand from his back to caress his hair-roughened cheek while I spoke from the depths of my soul. "Edward, age, like looks, can be deceptive." I willed him to see the truth of my words. "Believe me I'm not like a normal sixteen-year-old. I know what I want, and I want you. I want you now."

**(A/N: IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THE LEMON, PLEASE STOP NOW)**

_Dammit, I was one hundred fifty nine years old and I wanted him!_

"Oh, Gawd, Bella, I love you." I could hear the longing in his voice. "I want you too, but I'm not prepared today."

_Not prepared? What did that mean? _"What …?"

"Bella, love, I don't have any protection…"

"But…" I opened my mouth and started to protest that we didn't need protection, but he placed his index finger over my lips, shaking his head.

"No, Bella, I would never put you in that position. I could never do that to you. I love you too much to put you at risk." I could see he was adamant and I wouldn't be able to convince him otherwise.

And, frankly, I was touched to the bottom of my cold, dead heart that he thought about me, put my supposed protection, above his own, obvious needs.

"Oh, Edward, I love you so much!" I pulled his mouth to mine and kissed him, trying desperately to show him just how much I loved him.

We were both breathing hard when we finally pulled apart: him to get more oxygen into his system, me because of the feelings coursing through me and to take in every scent coming from his body. I was under control now, and I wanted to enjoy every little nuance of him.

His hand was at my waist, stroking the skin exposed below the hem of my sweatshirt as it rode up my body.

"Edward?" I looked at him, biting my lip as I waited for his eyes to reach mine.

His eyes had darkened to the color of the pines that surrounded us. "Yes, love?"

"Can we do what we did at the hotel?" I wanted whatever I could get from him.

I saw the smile enter his eyes before it transferred to his lips, after his tongue appeared to moisten first his upper then his lower lip. He leaned in for a swift kiss before replying, "Oh, yes love, yes we can definitely do that again."

His hand was already moving up the front of my sweatshirt to cover my breast through the fabric. I saw the question enter his eyes as his hand closed over me and he realized I was naked underneath the shirt. He squeezed once before moving his hand back to the hem to slip underneath and slide up my bare ribcage until he was touching the flesh of my breast.

I heard his breath catch at the same time mine hissed through my teeth.

"Damn, baby, are you trying to kill me?" his fingers moved over my flesh as he palmed my breast. "Do you realize how sexy it is for me to realize you're not wearing a bra?" he breathed the question.

"I had no idea." My answer was honest.

"Well, let me assure you, it's sexy as hell!"

Wow! Was it really that easy to turn Edward on? I'd have to remember that for future reference. _Note to self…NEVER wear a bra when alone with Edward!_

He continued, "In fact, everything about you is sexy as hell, did you know that?"

"Only for you." I only wanted to be sexy for him.

"I know, and that just makes it sexier." His hand left my breast and moved back to the hem of my shirt, and slowly started to move it upward.

"I want to see you," he whispered.

Without further thought, I sat up, crossed my arms in front of me, grasped the hem of my sweatshirt and with one upward tug, removed it from my body.

For once, I was proud of my perfect vampire body as I watched Edward's eyes move over my exposed flesh.

"Gawd, Bella, you're even more perfect than I remembered!" His voice was colored with awe.

I just smiled and reached for the buttons on his shirt. I began to undo them, one by one. As I undid the last one and pushed the shirt from his shoulders, I said, "I seem to remember a pretty awesome body hidden under these shirts, too." He sat up and pulled his arms from the sleeves of the flannel shirt before tossing it to join my sweatshirt.

He reached for me again, but I held back, a mock frown on my face. I ran my hand down his chest, still covered by his tee-shirt, and spoke through a pout, "You're still wearing too many clothes."

He reached down and covered my hand with his and pressed it tightly against his body, before pushing it away. He mimicked my actions from a few moments before as he whipped the tee-shirt from his body and tossed it into the ever-growing pile of discarded clothing.

"Satisfied now," he gave me that crooked grin that I had come to love so much.

"Not nearly, but we're getting there." When had I learned to be so flippant?

He laughed out loud at that as he reached for me, pushing me backward onto the blanket. "Well I best remedy that situation right now," he said as his mouth made straight for the peak of my right breast.

I groaned out loud as his lips closed over the nipple, laving it with his tongue, before sucking it deeply into his mouth. I felt that action all the way down to my toes, like a lightning bolt sending a charge of electricity through my body.

My hands reached for his head, my fingers threaded their way through his thick hair, loving the feel of it as I caressed his scalp.

He released my nipple with one last lick of his tongue, before moving his attention to the other breast and bestowing it with the same treatment.

My toes began to curl and I could feel the moisture gathering at the juncture of my thighs as his mouth worked its magic on my body. I felt him leave my breast and lick his way down my body until he was blocked by the waistband of my jeans. I pulled my fingers from his hair and raised myself up on my elbows to watch as Edward moved his mouth an inch back up my body and I watched as his tongue dipped into my navel.

"Ahhh…" the sound tore from my throat as I watched him slowly raise his eyes to meet mine, his tongue still licking at my navel. I forced my hands to grab the blanket at each side of me instead of his face. I could feel the fabric give way under the force of my nails.

I felt his hand move up my jean-clad leg, caressing me through the fabric, as it moved unerringly toward the button at the waistband of my jeans. I felt his fingers slip the button through the hole and then slide down the zipper before I felt his hand move inside the parted fabric to stroke the flesh of my abdomen through the silky covering of my panties.

Edward moved until he was kneeling over me, a knee on either side of my legs, then he reached for the waistband of my jeans, hooked his fingers under the edge and began pulling them over my hips. I lifted up a little and felt him pull the jeans to my knees before he moved backward. He removed my sneakers one by one before pulling my jeans the rest of the way off. He tossed them over to join the rest of our clothes. I sent up a silent thank you to Alice for always making sure I had nice underwear, as I felt his hands slipping them from my body.

I watched as his gaze moved over my body, moving from my breasts down my stomach, across the dark silky curls at my lower abdomen, on to my thighs and back up to stop at the curls.

He nudged my feet apart before moving up to kneel between my feet. I watched as he picked up my right foot, bent his head, and kissed the inside of my ankle. He slowly moved his mouth up the inside of my leg, kissing here, nipping there, until he reached my knee, and then placed my foot back on the ground, keeping my knee bent. Holding my right foot in place, he used his other hand to lift my left foot and repeat his actions, again stopping at my knee, and again placing my foot flat on the ground.

He moved his attention back to my right leg, starting at the knee and kissing his way up my thigh all the way to my hips, across my abdomen, and back down my left thigh to end at the inside of my left knee.

The anticipation of where his actions were leading was nearly killing me. He gave my leg one final kiss before meeting my eyes and whispering, "Are you satisfied now?" I watched as his tongue slipped out to wet his lips, leaving them glistening and parted.

"Oh, please, Edward, don't stop now!" I pleaded, knowing he could see the effect his actions had had on me shining from my eyes.

**EPOV**

I could see the desire blazing in her eyes. _I did that to her! I made her feel that way! _

If she only knew, if I could only find the words to express what I was feeling now: The joy I found in touching her; the desire that touching her sparked in my own body; the feeling of power when I saw the effects of my ministrations in her eyes; and the slight fear that I _wouldn't_ be able to satisfy her.

_Damn! She was the closest thing in the universe to sheer perfection. How could I ever measure up to sheer perfection?_

I kissed the inside of her knee once more before forcing my voice past the constriction in my throat to ask her, only half teasingly, "Are you satisfied now?"

I forced myself to wait, halfway nervously, for her answer.

I discovered I had no reason to be nervous as she pleaded with me, "Oh, please, Edward, don't stop now!"

_Oh, fuck, baby, I couldn't stop now even if the world blew up!_

I ran my hands down the insides of her silky thighs, pushing them apart gently, and lowered my head, my mouth and tongue seeking and finding her center, finding it to be slightly warmer than the rest of her cool skin. I licked straight up, from bottom to top, and then circled my tongue around her clit.

_Holy hell! She tasted better than honey, kind of sweet and musky at the same time!_

I looked up at her, wanting to see her face as I dined on her body. I wasn't disappointed. She was still resting on her elbows, so I had a great view of her beautiful breasts. Her head was thrown back and I could see the white expanse of her neck and see the convulsive movements in her throat as moans issued from her mouth.

**BPOV**

_Oh my god, the things Edward could do with his mouth!_

I felt his tongue move on my body, moving to circle my clit as he sent electric charges to every corner of my body. I felt him move his tongue to the entrance to my body and then felt his thumb replace the caress of his tongue on my clitoris as I felt his tongue move to plunge through my wet folds, seeking the moist depths within. I couldn't prevent a low-pitched scream from tearing from my throat as my body arched of its own volition, effectively drawing his tongue even farther into my body. I felt my fingers tearing the blanket to shreds as the waves of pleasure rocked my body.

I could feel his tongue moving in and out of me rhythmically, while he continued to massage my clitoris with his thumb. I could feel the same feeling from that night in the hotel room starting to move through my body and I knew I was getting closer to the edge of that precipice.

"Look at me, baby," I heard his husky whisper, "I want to see your face when you come apart in my hands."

I forced my head to move so that I could look him in the eye. I watched as his long tongue snaked out to lick my clit at the same time as he plunged two fingers into my waiting body.

"Ahhh.,,,, Edward!" I couldn't prevent the cry from falling from my lips, the sound echoing in the clearing.

He began moving his fingers in and out of me as his tongue continued to tease me. I could feel the tension building; feel the rubber band stretching, almost to the breaking point, almost…

"Cum for me Bella," he whispered huskily, "Cum hard!" Then he closed his lips around my clit and sucked and curled his fingers inside me, touching a spot that shattered my body.

The convulsive waves ripped through me like a freight train derailing at one hundred miles an hour! I felt the earth move and then explode, leaving only Edward and me intact at the center.

He continued to minister to my body, kissing me gently and allowing me to come off my high slowly. As he felt the aftershocks wane at my core, he moved, slowly removing his fingers from me as he kissed his way up my body, until he was lying beside me, his lips nuzzling my neck.

"Are you satisfied now?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Almost," I replied through my own silly grin.

He drew back until he could see my face. "What do you mean, _'almost'?_

"Well, my darling Edward, I won't be completely satisfied until I've returned that favor."

He rose up, his body suspended above me and his eyes grew really dark as they raked across my face. "You don't have to, love. It's enough for me to give you pleasure."

I brought my hands to his face, loving the feel of it between my palms, as I told him simply, "Well, my darling, it's not enough for me. True satisfaction comes only in pleasing the one you love."

**EPOV**

She was right. Age meant nothing between us. She was wise beyond her years and I felt as if I had waited a lifetime to be with her.

She wanted to satisfy me as I had satisfied her. Yes, I had pleasured her and in effect, satisfied myself. Now, it was her turn to be satisfied.

My breath caught in my throat as I anticipated her actions. I could feel my heart rate accelerate as I thought of what she might do.

I know she saw the capitulation in my eyes as she smiled brightly and pushed gently on my chest until I was lying prone on my back on the ground.

I watched as she swept her luscious dark brown hair behind her shoulder and lowered her mouth toward mine. I reached my hand up, running it behind her neck to help guide her lips to their destination. Her lips closed on mine and I felt her tongue seeking entrance to my mouth. I gladly opened for her.

I felt her tongue take possession of my mouth with surprising authority. Her hands found their way to my chest, rubbing through the hair scattered there before settling on either side of my neck, holding me in place as she absolutely ravished my mouth. I had never been kissed so thoroughly before, and I knew she could taste herself still on my lips.

I felt her rise up slightly and swing her leg across my body, straddling me across my hips. I could feel the sensation from the top of my head to the tips of my toes, as it stopped for a pit-stop halfway down. I could feel my already hard erection growing harder, the pressure almost painful, albeit a pleasurable pain.

I felt her hand leave my neck and move up to cover mine that I had wrapped around her neck, grasp it and lower it so it rested on the blanket beside my head. She reached for the other hand and placed it the same on the other side. Then her lips left mine and she rose up slightly so she could look into the depths of my eyes, watching the flames burning there, knowing they burned only for her.

"I love you, Edward, for now and for all eternity." I could see the truth shining from her eyes.

"And I love you, Bella, forever." I know she believed me.

She leaned down once more and gave my lips a gentle kiss before rising up and brushing my lips with the nipple of her left breast.

Pure erotica! It was the single most erotic thing I had ever experienced! Bella's naked body straddling my own, her core that I had just worshiped with my mouth, pressed tightly against my clothes-covered erection. And now, she was enticing my mouth to bestow that same worship on her beautiful breasts.

I thought I was going to explode right there!

Instead, I moved my tongue to lick her breast before closing my lips around the tip and sucking as much of her as I could into my mouth.

Her head went back and a moan escaped her lips at the sensation. I released her breast and moved my head sideways as I ran my open mouth across her breast in my quest for the other. She moved her body slightly effectively ending my search and I suckled deeply on the other peak.

She slowly, a millimeter at a time, removed her nipple from my mouth. I watched the glistening peaks as she moved down my body.

Her head leaned down once again as she kissed my lips lightly before sliding her mouth down my bearded cheek and across my throat, coming to rest under my right ear. There she sucked at the skin, probably leaving a slight bruise, but I didn't care. I wanted her to leave a mark. I wanted a brand on my body, her brand, to commemorate the day.

Her lips left my neck, moving down my chest, leaving open-mouthed kisses along my pectoral muscles. Her tongue licked out to tangle in the light covering of hair on my chest. She seemed to enjoy it, because she looked up at me as she ran her tongue over my hair-roughened skin.

She then moved her mouth across my chest, coming to rest on my flat, brown nipple, where she let her tongue lave at my skin, using the entire flat side of her tongue to touch me. My body shivered at the touch.

I saw the smile flit across her face at my reaction to what she was doing to my body and she moved to pay the same respect to the other side of my chest. She was definitely killing me, a kiss at a time!

After kissing and licking my nipples until they were rock-hard nubs, she moved her mouth down the center of my chest, following the trail of hair with her tongue until it disappeared beneath the waistband of my pants.

She stopped for a moment to study my face before she sat up, backed her body on down mine, hooked her fingers in the waistband of my sweat pants and began pulling them down my legs. I raised my hips to help her in her task. When she reached my ankles, she stopped, removed my running shoes and socks, and then tossed the whole lot into the ever-growing pile of clothes.

I lay there as I watched her survey my body, and I was really glad I worked out. I wanted her to like what she saw.

Mimicking my earlier ministrations to her body, she nudged my legs apart and knelt between them as she bent down low and ran the flat of her tongue along my right instep. I felt the chills run up my leg at the touch, sending an electric current through my cock and causing my entire body to jerk. Who knew the top of my foot was so sensitive! Well, I guess Bella seemed to know!

With tantalizing slowness, she ran her tongue up the entire length of my right leg and then down the length of my left, before she moved to replace her tongue with her hands, running them up and down my thighs, getting progressively closer to my hardness with each upward stroke. I saw the smile on her lips and knew she was deliberately teasing me. I didn't know how much longer I could stand not having her hands on me!

She caught my eyes with her own, and I watched her tongue emerge from her mouth, lick her lips and then retreat in to her mouth, leaving her lips slightly parted.

I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Gawd, Bella, if you don't touch me soon, I'm gonna fucking die!" my voice came out as a cross between a groan and outright pleading.

"Your wish is my command, my darling," she purred as her fingers closed around my aching shaft through my boxers.

I thought I was going to cum on the spot. I actually felt the vibration move from the base to the tip as her slender fingers moved on me.

Then her fingers left me and I felt them tugging at the waistband of my boxers, pulling them down. I raised my hips to aid in the removal.

My boxers quickly found their way to the top of the clothes pile.

**BPOV**

He had to be the most perfect specimen of manhood ever created! His body called to me; his smell enticed me; his face enchanted me. He was made for me, just as surely as I was created for him. We fit together. I felt it each time I was with him and the feeling just grew stronger with each passing day, each passing moment.

I let my eyes move over him as I slowly removed his boxers, remembering how perfect he had looked on that morning at the hotel. If anything, he was even more beautiful now. I wanted to touch him, taste him as he had done me. I tried to remember what Alice had told me early that morning, when she had seen where this day would lead.

Alice had explained that bodily fluid, such as sperm, created by a human male, or a vampire male for that matter, had basically the same molecular structure as blood. I would be able to ingest it (yippee!) without feeling the urge to regurgitate it later. Unlike blood, however, as enticing as it might smell, it _would not_ induce the same feeding frenzy as did the smell and taste of human blood. She had gotten that bit of information from our friend in Alaska, Tanya. She thought if I was very careful, I should be able to _thoroughly enjoy_ my day with Edward!

I was about to put her theory to the test. For Edward's sake, I hoped she was right.

I watched as his boxers fell on top of our other clothing and I turned my gaze back on him. We were both naked in the broad, though cloud-filtered, light of day. And I loved him. I wanted to worship his body in the same way he had worshiped mine. I moved up his body to once more kiss his lips, dipping my tongue inside for another taste of the alluring flavor of his mouth, again tasting myself on his lips.

I pulled back and once again ran my tongue down his chest, following the hair trail down his body, to where his manhood strained, hard and thick, resting against his body, the head lying on his abdomen, past the level of his navel.

I remembered thinking how magnificent he had looked before, but now, he looked even more so.

I reached my hand down to wrap my fingers around him, closing in near the base. My fingers didn't begin to reach around him, so I added my other hand so I could at least touch him all the way around.

I could smell the wonderful aroma issuing from him, its center and source now held firmly in my hands. I couldn't take my eyes off him as I saw the small bead of moisture collect in the slit at the tip. Plucking up my courage, I reached out with my index finger to wipe it off before bringing my finger to my lips and licking it off with my tongue.

"Ahhhhh…" The groan came from deep within my throat as my super sensitive vampire taste buds savored the flavor of Edward. Alice was right, it wasn't the same as blood, I didn't feel the blood lust that came with the taste of human blood, but the taste was pure heaven nonetheless. As I had never actually tasted human blood, I had nothing to compare it too. I just knew that NOTHING I had ever tasted had ever been this good!

I wanted more. I knew I had to be careful, because my teeth were razor sharp and one wrong move…, well I didn't want to think about a wrong move.

I turned my head to look once again into Edward's eyes and saw that he had risen up on his elbows, much as I had done, so he could watch what I was doing.

"I love you, Bella. You don't have to do this, you know," he was still trying to give me a way out, _bless him!_

"I know, darling, but I want too. I've never before wanted to do anything so badly." And with those words, I lowered my head down, extended my tongue and licked Edward from the base of his shaft to the slit at the top, dipping my tongue into the slit to collect the fluid that had gathered there.

"Bella!" I heard him groan the word through gritted teeth, as his hands fisted in the blanket.

I turned my head, meeting his half-lidded eyes, wanting to see how I was affecting him. I let my tongue circle the head, running back down the shaft a couple of times, and collected more fluid. Nectar of the gods! Pure and simple.

I kept my eyes locked on his as I made one more pass down and then back up with my tongue before I opened my mouth and drew him inside.

"Oh, damn, baby…." He moaned as his eyes closed and he fell back onto the blanket.

_I must have done something right!_

**EPOV**

I thought I would die as I watched her lick my pre-cum off her finger. I listened as she moaned as her tongue savored the taste. Could a woman be any sexier? I didn't think so.

I rose up on my elbows, knowing I would fucking die if I couldn't watch what she was about to do. Her eyes met mine and I thought I saw a slight hesitation in hers. She didn't have to do this if she was uncomfortable, and I told her so.

"I love you, Bella. You don't have to do this, you know," She was still so young, I didn't want her to feel pressured into doing something she wasn't ready for.

She smiled serenely at me before replying, "I know, darling, but I want too. I've never before wanted to do anything so badly."

I watched as her head lowered and her tongue moved to press against my straining flesh, licking from bottom to top before licking more pre-cum from the top slit.

_Oh, damn! I had died and gone to heaven and Bella was my own personal angel!_

"Bella!" her name came out on a groan as my hands grabbed onto the blanket, holding on for dear life.

I watched as she continued to lave her tongue over me, circling the head and running up and down the shaft, until she paused at the top, opened her mouth, and went down on me.

_Holy hell! _

I felt my eyes roll back in my head as I tumbled back to lie prone on the blanket.

"Oh, damn, baby…." The moan issued forth of its own volition. I had no control whatsoever over anything at the moment. I was a prisoner to Bella's mouth. I would do anything I had to just to keep her mouth on me.

I felt her mouth move up and down my shaft, felt the head brush the back of her throat on each downward motion, and felt the suction action of her mouth on the head as she pulled up. I forced myself to open my eyes again, and watch. Watching was nearly as good as feeling, and added just that much more to the experience.

I knew that I was much too large for her to take completely in her mouth, but her hands were clasped tightly around my base, moving with the motion of her mouth, making it seem as if she were taking it all.

Her eyes met mine again and her reaction to the look in my eyes was a low groan, almost a growl. The sensation of the vibration in her throat on the head of my dick was all it took.

I could feel myself coming apart. My hips moved automatically, raising my hips to meet her mouth. The rhythmic movements into her mouth coupled with the vibrations in her throat on my head, was all it took to take me over

_Holy. Fucking. Hell!_

"Bella… It's happening… Baby… Ahhh…" and with one final thrust, I came! Hard! I could feel the thick cum spouting from me and I watched as Bella's throat moved in rhythm as she swallowed every drop.

As the shuddering convulsive waves slowed through my body, I watched as Bella moved her tongue and lips to touch every inch of skin on my now spent cock before moving up to lightly kiss my lips, and then moving to lay half across me as she nuzzled her lips into my neck. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close, as I bent to kiss the top of her head.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced." I wanted her to know how special this was to me.

I felt her lips turn up in a smile as I heard her soft chuckle.

I moved my hand to her face, pulling her up so I could look into her eyes.

"Baby, I want you to know something." I waited until I had her attention before continuing. "I told you I had dated a lot of girls, and I have. But, Bella, I've never done what we did today with another girl. A lot of rumors would have you believe otherwise, but I want you to know the truth." I watched her closely to see if she had any doubt I was telling the truth. I saw none.

"You're special, Bella. What we have together is special. I've never wanted to be that close to anyone before. Until you."

"Oh, Edward, I believe you, and I love you so much. You're my other half, the half that makes me complete."

I pulled her to me, closing my lips over hers to kiss her deeply. I could taste the mingling of our bodies together, and it just seemed right somehow.

We lay there on the ground for another half hour, just holding each other, kissing each other, and whispering our love to each other, enjoying the closeness.

But reality closed in as I watched dark clouds gathering to the west. We would have to leave now if we didn't want to get caught in a downpour.

We stood reluctantly, sharing one last lingering kiss, before dressing and leaving our meadow.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who is reading this story, and thanks for the reviews.

**Please watch for Chapter 18 which will be posted soon. MAJOR PLOT development in the next one.**

**Don't forget to check out the RobPorn on the Lioness Twilighted thread! **

**Again, thank you all for taking the time to review. I really LOVE hearing what you think of the story. Just press the little green button below and send me some love.**

**I really love you guys, and remember…**

**** May all your dreams be filled with Edward ****

*****BM*****


	18. Nothing Stays the Same Forever

**A/N: NO LEMONS in this Chapter, but still LOTS OF MAJOR INFORMATION!**

**We met Complication Number One last chapter. This chapter is introduces two more! You didn't really think they were going to live HEA without some roadblocks now did you?**

**My song choice for this chapter is:**

_**How to Save a Life – by The Fray**_

**And if you have time, come on over to my Twilighted thread (link on my profile) for some great RobPorn! I will try to post a new picture each day. Drop me a post while you're there to say "Hi," or to ask questions about the plot. I REALLY like to hear your theories on where this story is going. I think what I am doing with these two is, to say the least, original. I don't think there's anything like it anywhere else. At least I haven't seen it if there is. **

**A special shout out to mamato. Your reviews are simply AWESOME! I so appreciate the time you take to really tell me what you think. I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter. **

**Also, a shout out to edward-n-bella-fr-eternity1207 for being my most loyal reviewer. I love you, Kayla!**

**And a special shout out to a great, new young author that I will be doing beta work for: Belward. You can a find a link to her stories by going on my profile and checking out my favorite stories. Look for: ****Dementia Praecox**

**It's different from anything I've read on fanfiction. **

**Also, look for a new story to come from RaeCullen in the next few weeks. It's a RPattz story, and really amazing. Very realistic! **

**VOTE – VOTE – VOTE – VOTE – VOTE – VOTE – VOTE – VOTE – VOTE **

**Voting has now started for the Epic T Rated Contest. Please go vote for my story, "Mommy's Boyfriend is a Cannibal." **

**Voting is taking place over on BronzehairedGirl620's profile page. A link is on my profile. If you liked the story, PLEASE VOTE! **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. I just borrow them from time to time and make them do my bidding…**

**Now, without further adieu … **

**Enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eighteen – Nothing Stays The Same Forever

**BPOV**

The day had been as close to perfect as any day in my entire one hundred fifty-nine year existence. I had found the other half of myself.

Edward!

I only felt complete when I was with him. I laughed a little to myself as I thought of how he thought I was young. If you only knew, Edward, I'm actually one hundred forty-two years older than you. Well, if you got technical, I was only one hundred forty-one years, nine months and seven days older than Edward. But I had stopped aging at age eighteen. Edward was seventeen. Not really such a difference after all; at least not if I said it really fast.

We had decided to jog down the hill leading from the meadow and walk up the next rise. We did the same on the next hill, running down the hill and walking up the rise. I knew Edward thought he was taking it easy on me. Again, if you only knew, Edward, if you only knew!

As we approached the crest of the last hill, Edward turned to me and suggested we take an alternate route down. I was a little steeper, but would come out farther down the path back to the car. We were half-way down the last hill when it happened. I watched as Edward braced his foot on a fallen log, preparing to jump to the other side.

Fast as lightning, it struck!

I saw it happen as if it were in slow motion. My perfect vampire vision didn't missing a nuance of what happened.

A Western Rattlesnake! Edward had disturbed it as it lay coiled by the side of the fallen log, taking advantage of the unusually warm day. In a split second it had uncoiled itself, launched its head and buried its poisonous fangs into the calf of Edward's right leg, going right through his sweat pants!

I saw Edward's stride falter as he felt the fangs pierce his skin, felt the venom being injected into his body. I could hear the rapid beating of his heart, made even more rapid by the running we had been doing.

Not Good!

My years of medical training told me that was definitely NOT GOOD!

His fast heartbeat and increased temperature of his body brought on by his physical exertion would make the venom travel rapidly throughout his body.

I had to do something FAST!

First, I had to get the snake away from his leg. All this had taken place in the space of only a couple of seconds. I moved at vampire speed to Edward's side, to hell with the consequences, grabbed the snake behind the head and pulled it from Edward's body.

I really don't know if he saw what I did, because he had fallen forward, falling hard, onto the ground, bending his right leg at the knee and grasping the calf with both hands as he rolled on the ground in agony.

What to do? I had to think for a moment. I had never had someone I cared for, someone that I loved, need my medical attention in an emergency. It took a moment for my medical training to kick into gear:

A tourniquet; rid the body of the poison; cold compress to the bite site; elevate the leg; and transport to the nearest medical facility for treatment with antivenin.

Tourniquet? Tourniquet? Cloth, I needed cloth.

"Edward," I bent down by his side, as the precious seconds ticked by. "Edward, listen to me." I begged him. "Listen to me, Edward. You're going to have to try to calm down. Okay?" I continued to beg. "Can you do that for me? Can you calm down just a little and let me look at your leg. Okay?

I reached my hand toward his leg and realized I was still grasping the snake! I had to do something with this thing. I knew we really should take it with us so that Carlisle would know what type of antivenin to administer. But what to do with the thing?

My eyes fell on Edward's backpack, still strapped to his back. I'll put the vile thing in the backpack.

"Edward, I need your backpack." I was trying to get his attention. He was still writhing on the ground. "Edward. Give. Me. Your. Backpack!" I shouted at him. I had to get his attention. He really HAD to calm down. I could smell the venom already starting to move through his bloodstream.

He finally looked at me, his eyes not really focused, and I saw him grit his teeth and raise up enough for me to slip the backpack off his arms before he grasped his leg again.

I was smart enough to keep the snake out of sight. Who knew what the sight of the thing would do to him in his condition.

I removed the blanket, and quickly wrapped the snake in the plastic sheeting before stuffing it inside. With the snake safely packed away, I turned back to Edward.

"Edward, give me your shirt," I told him firmly, reaching for the flannel shirt he had tied around his waist.

He didn't stop me as I untied the shirt and quickly tore a couple of thick strips from the hem. I looked around for two sturdy sticks. I needed something to turn in the tourniquets, to tighten and release them periodically to allow blood to flow to his foot. Tourniquets were dangerous and had to be monitored constantly to prevent them causing more harm than help. But I had had battleground training. Tourniquets were an old friend of mine. I had used them often when Carlisle and I had worked in various medical camps during the last months of the War Between the States, and then later in the Spanish American War. I almost smiled. Edward wondered why I spoke Spanish so well. Again, if you only knew Edward.

I grasped Edward's leg with knowledgeable hands, being as gentle as I could, and tied one strip of cloth above the two puncture wounds, right below his knee, and the other right below the puncture site, then twisted the sticks in them to make them tight. I could tell it had restricted the flow of blood and that very little venom was moving past the tight band, but the area was beginning to swell rapidly.

The second course of action was a little trickier. A normal _human_ could have made cuts in the wounds and simply sucked out the venom. Yeah, a _human_ could have. But I wasn't human, and one taste of Edward's blood, and …. Well, a snake bite would have been the least of his problems.

We were at least five miles from the trailhead where Edward had left his car. There was no way he could walk that far. And we were too far away for help to get here before the venom had done serious damage to the muscles of his leg. I pulled out my cell phone, sending out a silent thank you that I had a signal this far in the wilderness and quickly sent off a text to Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose, though I figured that Alice already knew what had happened. But by sending the one message to all four, I was sure at least one would get it. I told them roughly the location where we had parked, knowing that from there they could track us by Edward's scent.

Now, I had only one thing that I could do. There was really only one answer. It was something that I _had_ to do.

I would have to carry Edward out of here.

Oh, God, no! He would know what I was! He would hate me!

I had no time to lose arguing with myself or to weight my options against my fear of discovery! I had already wasted a precious ten seconds texting and making up my mind. I knew what I had to do. Edward's health was at stake. Even if it meant he hated me later, I had to do it. My love for him wouldn't let me do anything else.

"Edward." I put my face right in front of his, needing to get his attention. "Edward! I need you to listen to me. Can you listen to me?"

The pain had subsided somewhat when I applied the tourniquets, but I could tell he was still scared and in pain. But he looked at me and I could see that his eyes were focused on me.

"Edward, do you trust me?" He looked at me in puzzlement. "Edward! Do. You. Trust. Me?"

He nodded his head before he croaked out, "Yeah, Baby, I trust you. Why?"

I just shook my head and looked into his eyes, "Edward, I'm going to ask you to do something, and you are going to have to trust me." I didn't let my eyes leave his. "Can you do that, darling; can you do _exactly what I ask you to do?_" I was begging him. "Can you do what I ask and not ask questions? Please?" I pleaded. I needed him to do this for me.

"Okay, Baby, anything. I'll do anything you say." I could see the pain etched in his face, but I knew he understood.

"Okay. Edward, I need you to close your eyes and don't open them _no matter what_ until I tell you to open them. Can you do that? Will you promise me you can do that?"

"Yeah, I can do that, but why?"

"And _no questions!_ Please, don't ask me any questions. Can you do that, please, darling, you have to promise me. _Don't look and no questions!_" I begged him, begged him with everything in me. He had to do this. If he did, we might have a chance. I might still have a chance to keep…. I didn't want him to find out my secret this way!

"Okay, okay, Bella, I won't look and no questions, I promise." I could see the venom was starting to affect his bodily functions and he was starting to get shocky. His breathing was getting shallower, his temperature was rising and his heart was beating as fast as a bird's.

Not Good.

I picked up the backpack and put it on my back, before turning back to him. "Okay, Edward, close your eyes and lean your head against me. Okay, lean against me. Turn your face toward me, close your eyes and relax your body."

He did as I asked, and I slipped my right arm beneath his knees, my left arm beneath his shoulders and lifted him like he was a baby. I cradled him to my chest and started running. His weight was really negligible, really nothing compared to my vampire strength. I could run for days carrying his weight. But right now, I just needed to run five miles.

I had run almost four of those five miles and had covered the distance in less than three minutes. I could have gone faster, but I had to keep from jarring Edward's body as much as possible. He was already in enough pain without me adding to it by handling him roughly. Looking in the direction of the Volvo, I saw Emmett coming toward me at full vampire speed. He was beside me in seconds.

"Do you want me to take him," he asked as he came abreast of me.

"No, I don't want to move him too much," I stated in rapid vampire speak as he turned and matched my speed.

We reached the trailhead in less than a minute and I bent and placed Edward on the ground beside his Volvo, before turning to Emmett.

"Em, you're going to have to help him. You know I _can't_ suck the poison out. If I got even one taste of his blood, I wouldn't be able to stop. I would kill him." I felt the anguish twist my face. "But you can."

"No, Bella, I don't have any more control than you, probably a whole lot less." He was looking at me with a horror-struck look on his face.

"Yes, you can, Em. I can help you." I looked him right in the eye. I had to convince him. "You know I have a special power, don't you."

"Yeah, I know you can shield me from out side mind control, but Bells, this is different."

"Em, I have… I have a power that most of you don't know about. Only Carlisle and Esme really know. I think Rose may have guessed, but even she's not for sure." I continued to look at him closely, speaking in the low, rapid speech we tended to use with each other.

"I have actually used it before on you and on Rose, when you were changed. You don't remember, but I was able to make your transition much easier than it would have been normally." This was a power Carlisle and I had found most useful when Rose was transformed and again with Emmett. Unfortunately, I hadn't quite discovered that I had this power when Esme was changed. But I had been such a basket-case at that time, I probably wouldn't have been able to do much anyway.

Emmett looked at me closely, finally grasping what I was telling him. "What can you do?"

"Em, I can not only shield your mind, I…" I hesitated because I really never used this power except in extreme instances. "I can actually control your mind."

"You can control my mind?" He asked incredulously. "How?"

"Emmett, that's really not important now, we have to help Edward." Our entire conversation had taken no more than fifteen seconds, but right now, every second mattered.

"Okay, what do I have to do?" Emmett asked, and I gave him a thank-you look for not arguing any more.

"You will need to suck the venom from the bite site. We don't have to cut the skin. You will be able to suck it out right through the bite marks." I quickly explained to him. "You just have to be careful not to suck too hard. You will be able to taste the venom as it comes out. I'll leave you enough of your senses to be able to tell when you've got most of it out." I looked at him closely to make sure he understood. "Okay, are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's do this." That was my Emmett! He was tenacious as a bull dog when his mind was made up. He could do this.

We knelt by Edward's leg and I gasped as I saw that it was now purple and swelled it was between the tourniquets. I quickly loosened each letting blood flow, but only for a few seconds, not wanting any more of the venom to enter his bloodstream.

After affixing the tourniquets again, I nodded to Emmett. I watched as he lifted Edward's leg to his mouth and I concentrated my thoughts and let my mind enter his.

By being the outside force in Emmett's mind, I could control every thought that went through his mind. But while I could control his thoughts, I was shielded from the effects of his thoughts. While I could calm his blood lust, I, in turn, was unaffected by it.

I watched as Emmett calmly sucked the poison from Edward's leg, being as gentle as if he were handling a newborn baby. After thirty seconds of steady pressure, I could tell from the smell of the flesh at the bite site that most of the venom had been extracted. Luckily Emmett had swallowed every drop of venom and the small amount of blood that came out with it, never letting it leave his mouth, so I didn't have to fight off the scent of Edward's fresh blood.

I told his mind it was time to stop and he immediately did as I asked, as I released my control. I could feel the slight exhausted feeling wave through me, as it did each time I used this power.

Emmett stood up in one lithe movement and stepped back to let me finish ministering to the leg.

After one last check of the tourniquets, I turned to Edward.

"Edward, I need your keys. Are they in your pocket?"

"Forget that," Emmett interrupted, "We'll take my Jeep."

So much for my vampire senses! I hadn't even noticed Emmett's Jeep parked beside Edward's Volvo!

"You get in the back with Edward," he said as he lifted Edward easily and walked to the rear passenger door.

I didn't argue as I quickly opened the door and jumped in, turning to help him place Edward gently on the rear seat, his head and upper body resting on me. We placed his leg on top of his backpack and Emmett's school bag, elevating it so the bite was above the level of his heart.

As soon as we were settled, Emmett was in the driver's seat and we were racing down the road at break-neck speed.

I grabbed my Blackberry and quickly dialed Carlisle's office. I explained to the receptionist that I had to talk to my father, Dr. Cullen. It was an emergency. She quickly put him on the line.

"Isabella, I already know what's happened. Alice came into the ER a few minutes ago. Are you bringing him in?"

"Yes, we'll be there in less than five minutes." I glanced over Emmett's seat at the speedometer. He was driving one hundred forty-five miles per hour! "Make that four minutes."

I glanced down at Edward. He lay against me with his eyes still closed. I had to smile to myself. When Edward Masen made a promise, he definitely kept it!

We pulled into the parking lot of the hospital four minutes later, pulling right up to the Emergency entrance. Carlisle was already there, along with two nurses pushing a gurney.

Emmett was around the car with the passenger door flung in a matter of seconds.

"Edward," I pressed my hand to his cheek, "you can open your eyes now, darling."

His eyes fluttered open, taking in his surroundings before looking at me questioningly, and I could see he wanted desperately to ask me what the hell was going on. But he didn't. After all, he had promised.

"Isabella, we'll take him from here," Carlisle said gently as he and Emmett gingerly lifted Edward from the car and onto the gurney before turning to wheel him inside.

"Carlisle, can I come too?" I asked pleadingly as I grabbed the backpack and made to follow them. I couldn't just leave him.

"Sure, if it's okay with Edward," he said the last looking at Edward lying on the stretcher.

"Bella," Edward's voice called to me, and he extended his hand toward me. I rushed to his side to take it in my own.

"Don't leave me," he pleaded. "Promise?" He was using my own words on me now.

"I promise." I looked into his pain-filled eyes and bent to brush his lips in a light kiss.

"Lets take this inside, okay," Carlisle gave us a wry smile as he led the way through the ER doors and to a waiting cubicle.

"Em, go see Alice and Rose and Jasper, too. Tell them what's happening. I'm sure they're all in the waiting room," I called as I followed Edward through the ER.

"Now, do you know what kind of snake it was?" Carlisle asked once Edward was in the exam room. He was cutting away the leg of Edward's sweats to gain better access to the wound.

I looked quickly down at Edward. His eyes were closed again. I spoke in a barely auditable voice, but one I was sure Carlisle could hear clearly. "I have the snake in the backpack."

"You what!?" Carlisle must have been startled, because he spoke in a normal voice, actually an elevated, normal voice.

I repeated my comment.

"Well, let me have it!" I handed the bag to him. He looked at me before he unzipped it. "Is it still alive?"

"I don't think so. I wasn't too gentle when I pulled it from Edward's leg. Vile thing!" I glanced from the bag to Carlisle and back to Edward. "It bit my Edward!"

Carlisle chuckled a little. "I'm sure it didn't know it was biting _your Edward!"_

He took a look, and quickly closed the bag. "Western Rattlesnake! I thought it had to be. It's the only poisonous species in this part of the state. Well, I have the antivenin ready."

He reached for a small syringe and glass bottle of antivenin that was waiting on the supply cart to his right.

After he administered the injection of antivenin, he looked at the crude tourniquet wrapped around Edward's leg then looked at me. "Once you learn how to do those things, you never forget, do you?"

I knew he was remembering our days in those army camps.

"No, you don't. It's been in place about fifteen minutes; I loosened it once, about eight minutes ago."

"Well, it's time we removed it and suctioned out the venom from the wound site." He turned and reached for the small vacuum machine.

"There's not much venom left in the wound," I told him and watched as his eyes met mine again in question.

"How did you get it out? I know neither you nor Emmett would have risked it in case something… happened." He was speaking again in low, rapid vampire speak as the nurse was right outside and Edward was probably still conscious, at least on some level.

"Em did it." I looked him right in the eye letting my expression explain what my words could not. "I helped him if you get my drift."

I saw understanding dawn in his eyes. "You were able to help him without being affected yourself?"

"Yes, I could control what Emmett did, insulate his mind from the affects of the blood, and still shield myself from the same affects."

"What about the smell of the blood?" His eyes were still watching me closely.

"Well, luckily, Emmett swallowed every drop of venom and the small amount of blood that came out with the venom."

"That is amazing!" I could see again the admiration for me in his eyes. "I know I should never underestimate you, Isabella, or your amazing powers." He took a deep breath before continuing. "However, there is still venom in the wound. As you didn't cut the skin, you couldn't get all of it out. I will have to do that now. I will have to cut across the fang marks and use a small vacuum to pull the blood out." He was still watching me. "Are you sure you want to stay here for this?"

No, I didn't want to, but Edward still had me by the hand, and he had made me promise not to leave him. And he had been so good and not looked! I couldn't leave him, no matter what.

"I'll stay." Edward was asleep. I could tell because his heart rate had slowed and his breathing was slow and steady. I could also tell it was a normal sleep, not unconsciousness caused by the snake bite. The antivenin was taking effect and had made him drowsy.

Carlisle spoke in the low, barely auditable vampire voice "Well, be prepared and brace yourself. If you think his blood smells good inside his body, you haven't smelled anything yet!"

"I will." I turned my head, letting my eyes travel to Edward's face. I looked at each part of it, no matter how small. I made myself concentrate on his face as I could hear Carlisle preparing the tools to remove the remaining venom.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle whispered.

"As I'll ever be," was my answer and I stopped breathing.

The smell was still nearly devastating! It was as if it actually permeated my skin. Even without breathing, I could smell it. The aroma wafted its way up my nostrils and tantalized my olfactory nerves. I didn't have to breathe; the scent forced itself upon me. And I forced myself to concentrate on Edward's face: On his eyelashes; on his nose; on his sexy hair; on his kissable mouth. I forced myself to think of _anything_ that would take my mind off the smell of his blood. I thought of our time together in the meadow. Oh, yeah, that did it. I thought of the smell of every other part of his body and suddenly the smell of his blood was bearable. I realized that every thing about Edward was enticing to me. _Everything!_ It wasn't just his blood, though my throat burned in protest. It was his entire person. The Essence of Edward: if that could be bottled, it could take over the world! Or at least my little part of the world.

"All done," I heard Carlisle's voice, bringing me back from my dream world of Edward.

I turned my head and watched as he placed gauze and tape over the small, now sutured, wounds on Edward's right calf. Without the flow of fresh blood, I could relax. Without me even noticing, Carlisle had removed the suction machine, along with the blood pulled from Edward's leg.

"He'll need to rest, and we'll keep him here at least overnight for observation, but he should recover without any permanent damage to the leg. He'll have a rough night, but he'll be much better by tomorrow morning." Carlisle spoke to me. "You did good, Isabella."

I smiled at him, without speaking. But my thoughts were all over the place. What would happen when Edward finally woke up and started asking me how I got him from the trail to the car? What would I say to him? I didn't want to tell him an outright lie. But how could I tell him the truth?

"I'm going to let the nurses know Edward will be admitted for the night and see if Charlie is here yet. I had the nurse call him right after you called in. You can stay here until they come to take him up to a room, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Carlisle."

**EPOV**

I felt as if I were floating. Floating while the wind rushed around me with my face pressed against the best smelling thing I had ever smelled. It smelled exactly like Bella. I continued to float, coming to rest on a bed.

Where was Bella? I tried to speak, to call her name, but I couldn't force the words past my throat and the burning pain in my leg was excruciating. I gave up and let the blackness have me again.

The next time I surfaced, I was able to force my eyes to open. My leg felt like it was on fire. The room was dark, but I could make out a figure sitting by the bed, illuminated dimly by the light filtering in through the window.

"Bella?" my voice was a cracked whisper.

She was immediately by my side, running her hand through my hair. "Yes, darling, you're awake."

Her hand continued to stroke my hair, dipping down to linger on my forehead on each stroke. "Can I get you something? Do you need anything?"

"Water, some water," I managed to croak out.

The cup with water suddenly appeared in her hand and she was extending the straw toward my mouth. I hadn't even seen her move.

Her other hand gently lifted my head so I could drink from the straw and she supported me as I took a few sips.

So many thoughts were swirling around in my head. I couldn't make heads or tails of them: the trail; a snake; Bella looking at my leg; Bella making me promise not to look or ask questions; the floating feeling, as if I were flying through the air. So many things, flashing one after the other, that didn't make sense. I finally gave up, letting my eyes drift closed again, and giving up to the darkness surrounding me.

When I forced my way to the surface again, weak sunlight was filtering through the window blinds. I looked around, searching again for Bella, but instead my eyes fell on Uncle Charlie seated in the chair beside my bed.

"Edward, you're awake." I could hear the concern in his voice. "How do you feel, son? Is the leg hurting much?"

Leave it to Uncle Charlie to understate the obvious! "Yeah, it hurts some." I tried, and failed, to give him a wry smile, wincing instead as I tried to raise myself up in the bed.

He was on his feet immediately, helping me move into a more comfortable position. I soon discovered there was no more comfortable position. Any way I turned my leg was burning like hell!

"Do you remember what happened?" Charlie asked as he sat down again.

"I remember running on the trail with Bella, and then I remember a snake… Bella? Where's Bella?" I could hear the agitation in my voice as I once more looked around the room, searching for Bella.

"Bella's okay," Charlie assured me. "I sent her downstairs to get some breakfast. She sat here with you all night!" He seemed amazed that Bella had stayed by my bedside all night.

"Yeah, I know, I woke up in the night and she was here."

"She's a… an amazing girl, that one." He had a strange look on his face. "She and that brother of hers, the big one, brought you into the ER after the… you know… the snakebite." He gave his head a little shake. "Her father told me she did some quick-thinking first aid on you and probably kept you from having serious damage to your leg." He was still shaking his head. "I guess you pick up a lot of things being the daughter of a doctor and all, plus he said they did a lot of hiking in the mountains, too."

I just lay there and listened to him continue to ramble on about what an amazing job Bella did on my leg. It seemed to soothe him in a way. I had honestly never heard him talk so much in the entire time I had known him. He was usually a man of few words.

His words finally trailed off and he jumped up suddenly saying he was going outside to make a call to my parents. He had called them last night after he reached the hospital and found out I was going to be alright. He needed to call them with an update. He knew my mother would be worried, and she didn't need any more worry right now.

"Tell them I'll talk to them as soon as I can. And tell my Mom I feel fine and not to worry." I told him as he walked out of the room.

I listened to his footsteps as they echoed down the hallway and then turned my head to look out the window.

Less than two minutes later, I heard the door creak as it opened inward. I turned expectantly, thinking it must be Bella returning from breakfast.

My eyes widened then a broad smile split my face as I took in my visitor.

"Jake! Long time no see, Bro. How've you been?" I was so happy to see him, suddenly realizing we hadn't seen each other, or even spoken, since Seattle.

He had paused in the doorway, looking furtively about the room before wrinkling his nose a little, like he smelled something bad, and entered slowly.

My eyes widened even more as he walked closer and I got a better look at him. _What the fuck had happened to him!_ He had to have grown as least two or three inches since Seattle, and that was only, what, three weeks ago. He was now at least six foot four, at least two inches taller than me. _That was one hell of a growth spurt! _He also looked like he had packed on twenty pounds of pure muscle!

"Holy shit, Jake, what's happened to you? Did you find the mother lode of 'roids?" The words simply blurted out of my mouth. "You're, like, taller than me all of a sudden, and you look like you're ready to compete in a bodybuilding contest!" I couldn't prevent the astonishment from showing on my face.

"Aww, it's just a growth spurt, nothing else." Even the tone of his voice was deeper, and he didn't meet my eyes when he spoke. I had known Jake since we were kids and I could tell he was hiding something. But what?

"Jake, what's wrong?" It wasn't like Jake to keep anything from me. We had shared every secret with each other for as long as I could remember.

I saw his shoulders stiffen a little as he gave a shrug. "It's nothing… really, Edward, nothing." He finally looked at me straight. "Just drop it. Okay?"

I could tell he was serious. "Okay." I answered him hesitantly and then asked, "How did you know I was in here?"

"Well Charlie called my Dad last night to cancel their regular Sunday fishing trip." I could see he was uncomfortable. "He told us."

"Oh, okay." I really didn't know what to say to him. This Jake was so different from the boy I had hiked with all summer. _What had happened to that Jake?_

"So," he began, "you meet up with that girl you met in Seattle?"

"Yeah, I did." I really wanted to tell him about Bella, but something just didn't feel right.

"And?" he prodded when I didn't elaborate.

"And, uh… She lives in Forks. Isn't that amazing?" I watched his face, waiting for his reaction. It didn't come. "Her family moved here while we were away this summer." He didn't look surprised. _What the hell was up with him?_

"And are you still seeing her?" His voice was suddenly cold, his eyes, too, were vaguely… hostile?!

"Yeah, man, of course I'm still seeing her!" I was getting more annoyed by the second. "What is with you, Jake, and all these questions about Bella?" _Damn! What the fuck was wrong with him! _"You haven't even asked me about my leg!"

"How's your leg?" His tone was flat.

"It hurts like hell, that's how it is! Thanks for asking" I could see there was no reaction on his face to my sarcastic answer. It was stone cold. "Damn, Jake, what the fuck is going on with you?" My annoyance was quickly turning to worry, and I hated to admit it, but a smattering of… fear!

"I told you, Edward, nothing! Just leave it at that, can't you?" He looked at me again and this time I saw a small bit of the Jake I had known for the last eleven years: The Jake that was more like a brother to me than just a friend.

"I don't want too!" I locked his gaze with mine. "Jake, tell me what's going on! What's happened to you?"

I saw his eyes waver for a minute before he jerked them from mine. "I can't tell you, Bro, please," he pleaded, finally facing me again, "please, just leave it! Okay?"

"You'll have to tell me sometime, you know," we had no secrets and he knew it! "When you're ready, I'll listen."

I watched as he looked away, saw him bite his lip and look any where but at me. "Maybe." That was all he said. The silence dragged on for nearly a minute before I saw him square his shoulders as if coming to a decision on something.

"Edward, about Bella…" I watched as his throat worked convulsively and I could see he was struggling to find the words to continue. "Bella… she's not what she appears to be."

_Now what the hell did that mean? _I was just starting to make a retort, when he continued.

"She's… she's…. Edward, you can't trust her!" He finished in a flurry of words as if he were afraid if he didn't say it quickly, he wouldn't be able to say it at all.

"What do you mean, I can't trust her? You don't even know her?" My anger was surfacing rapidly. "How can you say something like that?" I was nearly shouting and despite the pain in my leg, I forced myself into a sitting position.

"Edward," I could see his own anger boiling under the surface, barely contained. "She's not what you think she is!" He was almost shouting himself. "You shouldn't see her again, ever again!"

"Dammit, Jake, who the hell gave you permission to tell me who I can see or not see?" Damn, he had some nerve, coming in here and telling me to stop seeing Bella!

"Dammit, Edward, you don't know her! She's not what she seems to be!" We were shouting at each other by now.

The door burst open and the floor nurse came in at a run. She was livid, and spoke to us in a shouted whisper. "What the hell is going on here? Have you two forgotten that this is a _hospital!?_ There are sick people here," and turning on Jake, pointing her finger at him, then back at me, "And that is one sick young man right there too!" She pulled her finger back, pointing it at Jake and wagging it menacingly. "If you can't control yourself, you will have to leave. And I warn you, I don't care how big you are, I can have security here in a heartbeat!" Her eyes flashed and we could both see she meant business.

Jake took several deep breaths, willing himself to calm down. I did the same.

I could almost see him calming down right before my eyes and then he turned that signature smile on the nurse. "I am so sorry, ma'am. Our conversation just got a little heated." He continued to smile at her and I could see the charm was working. "I promise, we won't shout anymore."

She glanced between the two of us once more before she let a little smile cross her face. "Well, you just see that you behave. I was completely serious about that bit before about security. I can have an officer here in a matter of seconds."

"Yes, we know you can, ma'am," I spoke up, smiling at her too. "Thank you for understanding."

With one last look between us, she left the room.

After the door closed behind her, I took another deep breath before turning my head in Jake's direction.

"Jake," I was finally calmer, "why don't you explain what you just said about Bella?"

I saw him take a deep breath too before he replied, "I wish I could tell you more, Edward, but I just can't." He looked at me, really looked at me, his eyes meeting mine. "I wish I could, but it's not my decision to make. I. Simply. Can't! Please, Bro, don't ask me!"

I know he could see the puzzlement that was clearly on my face. "Well, what can you tell me?"

I waited, wanting to give him the benefit of the doubt, while at the same time knowing I wouldn't stand for him to say anything bad about Bella.

"Edward," he began and I could tell he was choosing his words carefully, "if you won't stop seeing her just because I ask you, at least be very, very careful around her. Watch her." He held his hand up as I made to interrupt him. "No, let me finish. Watch her. Pay attention to everything she does. Pay attention to anything that simply doesn't seem… normal." He paused for a moment, letting his words sink in, his eyes never leaving mine.

The strange thing was I could tell he was completely sincere. He really felt there was something not quite right about Bella.

"Jake, there is nothing wrong with Bella." But I couldn't keep a bit of doubt flash across my face. I quickly hid it, but he had picked up on it.

"You've already noticed something, haven't you?" He asked, but it was more like a statement. "You've seen something that didn't seem quite right."

I didn't confirm or deny his conclusion. I wasn't thinking clearly right now, that was all, I kept telling myself.

"Is that all?" I asked him, waiting for his answer.

"Yeah, that's all." I could see an almost defeated look on his face. "I had to come, had to try to… warn you. Billy would kill me if he knew I was here."

"Billy?" I was surprised. "Billy thinks these things about Bella, too?"

"I'm not saying anything else about it." I could see the obstinate look on his face. "Charlie said you would make a complete recovery from this," he waved his hand in the direction of my leg.

"Yeah, that's what the doctor says."

"I'm really glad, Bro. I know how much you like running. I hope it doesn't knock you out of the whole season." I could see he was really trying to have a normal conversation with me. It was strange to realize that he had to _try_.

"I hope so, too. I haven't asked the doctor yet."

"Well, I should go," he turned to the door. "I'll see you."

"Yeah, see you." And I watched as my best friend in the world, my brother, walked out the door like he was walking out of my life forever. I realized nothing would ever be the same again.

I felt something tighten in my chest and it was suddenly hard to breathe. I turned my head once more to gaze out the window and I had to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall.

_Damn, Jake! Why? Why did you do this? Why?_

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who is reading this story, and thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it SO MUCH!

**And, please, go VOTE for "Mommy's Boyfriend is a Cannibal."**

**And before anyone tells me there are no rattlesnakes in the western part of Washington state, just remember, there were no Vampires there either until Stephenie Meyer put them there!**

**I promised you a MAJOR PLOT development! Did I deliver? Well, then, REVIEW!**

**I really LOVE hearing what you think of the story. Just press the little green button below and send me some love.**

**I really love you guys, and remember…**

**** May all your dreams be filled with Edward ****

*****BM*****


	19. The Pieces Finally Fit!

**A/N: NO LEMONS in this Chapter, but it's the chapter you've all been waiting for. The title says it all… the Pieces Finally Fit. **

**And please, understand that checking continuity for this chapter was a NIGHTMARE! So, if you find something I missed or got wrong based on former chapters, please let me know so I can fix it. I don't use a beta, but after this chapter, I may have to get one.**

**You really have to love Edward in this chapter. I was so proud of him as I wrote this. Edward knows how to love and how to love completely. That's something that few men truly know how to do. But, we all know, Edward is the epitome of what every man should be.**

**My song choice for this chapter is:  
**_**Kryptonite – by Three Doors Down  
**_**Don't ask me why, it just is. I love that song.**

**And if you have time, come on over to my Twilighted thread (link on my profile) for some great RobPorn! I will try to post a new picture each day. **

**Thank you to every one who reviewed in the last week and thank you to all the adds to favorites and to alerts. I am simply overwhelmed by the love and by the awesome reviews. I want you to know that I respond to each and every review.**

**A special shout out to some awesome reviewers: **

**mamato – love your in-depth reviews. Can't wait to hear what you think of this one;  
****edward-n-bella-fr-eternity1207 for being with me since chapter 5. I love you, Kayla;  
****shrka07 who just started reading this story and took the time to review each and every chapter! Thank you so much, Lulu!  
****Ilova2read2 – for also reading and reviewing each chapter. Thank you so much.  
****And to a new reviewer – Melolabel – for being my 200****th**** reviewer when she posted a review for chapter two.  
****Wow, I have people who are just beginning to read this story. That is just so wonderful! And I LOVE it when you review each chapter as you read. **

**And a special shout out three new young authors that I am be doing beta work for: **

**Belward: You can a find a link to her story, ****Dementia Praecox, on my profile.  
****It's different from anything I've read on fanfiction. A real twist on reality! **

**RaeCullen: You can find a link to her story, All That We Needed, on my profile.  
It's a RPattz story and is truly awesome. I mean, who wouldn't like to read a fanfic about the real life Rob Pattinson! **

**Juliamine: Look for an exciting new story from this author in the next few days. I will add a link on my profile as soon as it posts.  
It's a Bella/Alice story, so be warned if that's not your cup of tea. It's a wonderful story, nevertheless, if you choose to give it a read.**

**VOTE – VOTE – VOTE – VOTE – VOTE – VOTE – VOTE – VOTE – VOTE **

**Because all of you wonderful readers took the time to vote,  
****my story, "Mommy's Boyfriend is a Cannibal" has made it to the SECOND ROUND in the Epic T Rated Contest!  
****I was so thrilled when I got the email saying I had made it through the first round. Second-round voting is now taking place over on BronzehairedGirl0620's profile page. A link is on my profile. If you liked the story, PLEASE VOTE! Let's see if we can get it to the third round!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. I just borrow them from time to time and make them do my bidding…**

**Now, without further adieu … **

**Enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nineteen – The Pieces Finally Fit

**BPOV**

The sky was just beginning to lighten outside when my blackberry buzzed insistently in my pocket. I gingerly removed it, not wanting to make any sound that might disturb Edward's sleep; glad I had set it to vibrate the previous evening. I glanced at the display at the display.

Alice.

I had a text from Alice. Quickly hitting the button, I opened the message:

_U have 1 hr 42 min til the sun shines. Come home. _

_We'll hunt this morning._

_U need a break._

_A_

DAMN! The sun would be out this morning! Looking at the broken window blind hanging at the east-facing window of his room, I knew I wouldn't be able to avoid the streams of sunlight that would soon fill this area. I had already revealed so much yesterday, I couldn't risk another exposure of my true self to Edward. I would have to leave before the sun fully rose.

I turned my head to gaze upon the man I loved who now lay so pale and tired looking on the bed to my left. I could see the tiny lines of pain etched in his face even while it was unconscious and the dark circles that had taken up residence under his eyes.

_Oh, Edward, I wish I could help you with the pain!_

I could help him. I had the power. But the human mind was so fragile! I was so afraid I would do more harm than good. Even when entering a vampire mind, as I had yesterday with Emmett, I had to be very careful that I didn't delve too far, that I didn't control too much. I could easily have left Emmett's mind adrift for days before it had been able to repair itself.

Human minds were much, much more fragile. One wrong move and Edward could be left in a vegetative state forever, never finding his way out of the fog I could leave in his mind. No, Carlisle had assured me late last night that Edward would make a complete recovery from this accident on his own. He would have pain, but nothing that would incapacitate him permanently.

I watched him sleep. I could spend months, even years, just watching him sleep. I hated to admit it, but I envied him that ability: The ability to just turn his mind off and let blackness fill the void and to completely relax for hours at a time. Of all the things human, I missed sleep the most.

For the most part, Edward had rested well through the night. He had awakened only once, asking for water before immediately falling back asleep. I could tell from his slow, deep breathing that he probably wouldn't awaken again until after I was gone. I wondered how long the sun would shine; surely it wouldn't be all day.

I quickly turned to the Blackberry still held in my hands and sent a quick message:

_How long will the sun shine?_

_B_

Less than ten seconds later I received…

_Until 12:23 this afternoon._

_Sorry._

_A_

_PS: Don't talk to the Chief too long._

DAMN! That was nearly five hours that I couldn't see Edward! Well, there was nothing I could do about the sunshine. And what was that about talking to the Chief?

I sat there for another hour just watching Edward sleep when the door opened. I looked up expecting to see the nurse and saw Edward's Uncle Charlie standing there instead. We had met briefly the previous night when he had spoken with Carlisle in this very room about Edward's condition.

Charlie and I had actually exchanged only a few words the night before. I had asked his permission to spend the night at Edward's bedside. His eyebrows had lifted in surprise but he had granted his permission without any undue questions. Edward had told me he was a man of few words. I had appreciated that greatly last night.

And there he stood, watching me from the doorway, before he walked lightly into the room. I guess if you were the Chief of Police, the nurses dispensed with visiting hour rules.

I wondered why he wasn't in his uniform and then I realized that it was Sunday and apparently he wasn't on duty today. He stood looking at Edward for a few moments before speaking in a hushed tone, "Did he have a good night?"

"Yes," I replied quietly, "he only woke up one time asking for water."

"And you've been here all night?" his eyes finally met mine and I could see the curiosity in their depths.

"All night," I returned with a small nod, letting my gaze wander back to Edward.

I could feel his eyes watching me before he spoke again, "You really care for him, don't you?"

"Yes, Chief Swan," I answered him, my eyes never leaving Edward, "more than anything in this world."

The sincerity in my words left no room for doubt. I knew he could hear it and I didn't try to disguise it from him.

"You're quite young to sound so sure." I turned to face him at these words, seeing a slight smile playing around his lips under the black mustache that graced his still handsome, though I though a bit weary, face.

"Chief Swan," I let my eyes meet his as I spoke. "Whether I'm sixteen, or sixty, or one-hundred sixty, it really makes no difference to how I feel about Edward." I paused to let my words sink in to him. "I love him. It's that simple."

He didn't speak for nearly a minute, just looked at me closely, weighing my words in his mind. Charlie Swan was used to judging people by their words and their expressions. It was part of his profession, and Charlie was a seasoned professional. He was pondering the situation, mulling it over in his mind, before reaching a conclusion. I saw that fleeting smile find his lips and stay there before he spoke.

"I believe you," he spoke without preamble. "You're young, true, but I believe you're sincere." He nodded his head once, as if to make it so. "You have what my late wife would have called an 'old soul', and I know Edward practically worships the ground you walk on. I can hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes every time he speaks your name."

He didn't know how close he was with that 'old soul' remark, but he didn't say anything else about the matter, as if it was now an established fact and needed no further discussion.

Changing the subject back to Edward's health, he stated, "So, your Dad says that he'll make a complete recovery?"

"Yes," I confirmed what Carlisle had told us both the night before. "There should be no permanent damage to the leg."

"Good, cause Edward loves to run almost more than anything."

A minute more passed before Charlie again spoke, "Your Dad also told me that Edward owes that to you, to your quick thinking." He paused to look at me again. "He said that you applied first aid and you and your brother got him to the hospital before any real damage could be done."

He turned fully toward me before continuing, "For that, I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

I was grateful that he didn't stick out his hand to shake mine; that would have been awkward. I answered him humbly, "You're welcome. I'm just glad I was able to help him." I turned my gaze back on Edward. "I don't think I could bear it if…" I couldn't continue. Charlie smiled. He understood.

I glanced toward the window as my perfect internal vampire clock told me that sunshine would be streaming through that same window in less than five minutes. I would have to leave.

Charlie's next words saved me the trouble of thinking up an excuse.

"Hey, you must be exhausted! You go on home and get some rest. I'll wait here with Edward until he wakes up." He was all but ushering me from the room.

"Well, I might need to …. Eat something…maybe." I didn't want to look like I was anxious to leave the room.

"Well, why don't you go on down to the cafeteria and get some breakfast at least, I'll stay with Edward."

I murmured my thanks and reluctantly turned to leave the room. His words stopped me.

"Wait," I turned back to him, "If you need a ride home, just come back up and let me know. I'll drive you home."

"Well… I don't know…" I had to think quickly. "What if Edward wakes up. You need to be here." It was now seven-twenty eight, four minutes until the sun came through the window. "If I decide to go home, I'll just call one of my brothers. But I don't know yet."

He nodded his head and I turned once more to leave.

"Wait," Charlie called to me again. I turned back to him once more.

"Um... Yes," I really needed to leave now, so I edged toward the door.

"When you see your brother, well, tell him I thank him too, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that." I had the door open and gave a quick wave as I swept out before he could detain me. For a man of few words, he could get mighty wordy at the most inopportune times.

I made it to the cover of the trees behind the hospital with only seconds to spare before the sun came streaming over the treetops. I was home less than five minutes later.

Alice met me at the door. "Well, that's what I call cutting it close. By the way, I sent a text to Carlisle and told him to have maintenance fix that window blind. It will be done first thing this morning." She had a smug little grin on her face.

"Thanks," I told her as I gave her a little hug.

"And didn't I warn you not to talk to the Chief so long?" she accused as I released her and she stepped back.

"He was harder to get away from than I anticipated." I gave a small giggle, "I know now why he's so good at his job. Tenacity is his middle name!"

Alice was giggling with me when suddenly her eyes glazed over and her face took on a blank expression. I knew she was having a vision.

Suddenly her eyes focused on me, alarm on her face. "Call Carlisle!"

"What's wrong? Is it Edward?" My light mood was forgotten as alarm and fear coursed through my body. "Is Edward okay?" I grabbed her by the upper arms shaking her a little.

Her eyes didn't leave mine as she spoke. "We need to call Carlisle!"

I didn't release her. "What about Edward?! Has something happened to him?!"

I was nearly shouting at her but still she didn't answer. By this time, Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Esme had made their way to the living room. Jasper grabbed my wrists, forcibly removing my hands from Alice's shoulders. I could feel the waves of serenity emanating from him as he tried to calm me down.

Despite my fear, I could feel it working. I could feel myself calming down. I could feel Rose at my side, slipping an arm around my shoulders in silent support.

Jasper turned to Alice speaking quietly, "Okay, tell us what you've seen."

Alice looked around with puzzled and fear-filled eyes. "That's just it. I don't see _anything! There's nothing!_ Where Edward's future was is now _nothing!_"

I could see agitation taking her over as the anxiety and fear began to creep over me once again. Jazz nipped those feelings in the bud with a bit of tranquility.

"What do you mean, _there's nothing?_" That didn't make sense. Alice could always see _something, _even if it was something terrible.

"That's just it! _NOTHING!_" She was clearly disturbed despite the calmness induced by Jasper. "It's like he disappeared off the face of the earth!"

Esme spoke up, "Well, Carlisle went to the hospital early. He's there now. I'll call him and find out what's going on." She turned to look at Jasper. "You keep these two under control until I talk to Carlisle."

With that she left the room. I had to force myself to remain still, because I knew if I moved even an inch, I would be out the door and halfway to the hospital before the rest of my family would even know I was gone. I felt Rose's hand gently patting my shoulder as she squeezed me closer to her side, almost as if she could read my thoughts.

Two minutes later, two minutes of the pure hell that were my thoughts, Esme returned to the room.

"First off," she looked straight at me, "Edward is fine. No complications with his medical condition, nothing. He. Is. Fine." I nearly sank to the floor as relief swept over me, and I would have if Rose's arms hadn't been supporting me.

She leaned in and kissed my forehead softly before smiling in my eyes. "See, sweetie, he's just fine." I hugged her tightly in my relief.

"But," Esme continued for the sake of the rest of the family, "There has been a complication."

All our eyes jerked in her direction, waiting. "I don't know any more than that. Carlisle wasn't in a place where he could elaborate, but he's coming home for lunch and will fill us in. He thinks it should explain what happened to Alice's vision of Edward."

Carlisle had a parking space in the covered parking area that adjoined the hospital so he could come and go even on sunny days without actually going out into the direct sunlight. Couple that with the fact that his Mercedes had dark tinted windows and he actually had no trouble going to and from the hospital on sunny days. He would be home around noon, and with the blind now fixed in Edward's room, I had decided I would return to the hospital with Carlisle after we heard about this complication.

Assured that I would be okay, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Esme returned to their previous activities, leaving me again alone with Alice.

A few minutes had later I saw that familiar glazed blank look overtake Alice again, and waited as it passed. She looked at me with a huge smile. "He's baaaccckkk…" she exclaimed in her best "Poltergeist" voice.

Oh, thank goodness! I really needed to talk to Alice. I needed to know about what she saw with regards to Edward and me. Did she see any difficulties arising from my actions yesterday afternoon? I needed to get her alone.

"Alice lets go hunting."

I needed to say no more. I think she knew I needed to talk. "Okay, let's go." And with that we were out the door and minutes later were miles deep into the forest surrounding Forks.

After feasting on a couple of deer, Alice and I fell on our backs in a clearing, no worries as our skinned sparkled in the sunlight.

"Alice," I began, knowing she probably already knew what I was going to ask but needing to ask anyway. She turned to face me, waiting.

"Alice, what's going to happen with Edward and me?" I turned on my side toward her. "You know I had to carry him and run to the car yesterday. I made him close his eyes, but he had to feel that something was happening." I bit my lip and she waited patiently for me to continue. "I made him promise not to ask any questions, but I know he will want to know what was going on." I knew she could see the anguish building on my face. I continued in a whisper, "I don't want to lie to him, Alice, but I don't know how to tell him the truth."

She reached over and placed her tiny hand against my cheek. "Bella, you know it's always a little hard for me to read your future. It's like you have so much control over your mind that if you don't think it will happen then I can't see it happen either." She signed a little before continuing. "It's really hard for me to see what will actually happen. But I can see you talking with Edward and I see him knowing." She smiled a little. "And I still see you together afterwards."

I covered her hand with mine. "Oh, Alice, you really think it will be okay?"

"All I can say is if he flat out asks you, if he somehow guesses what we are," she looked at me in complete seriousness, "then don't lie to him. If he gets far enough to actually face you and ask you, then he's already accepted it," she spoke with certainty. "He loves you, Bella. He may be young, compared to all of us, but I have no doubt that he loves you."

She knew I had some doubt about his age. I had confessed as much to her. "He is young, Alice, he has so much potential in his future. How can I ask him to share the existence we must live?" I could hear the pain in my own voice and I knew Alice heard it too. "How can I possibly ask him to be a part of this gypsy existence we live, moving every five to seven years and starting all over?"

"Bells, I didn't say it was going to be easy. Heavens, I don't even know if it's possible to interweave a human life with our lifestyle," she spoke with open honesty. "All I know for certain is that with love, all things are possible. Even, sometimes, the impossible." I knew she was talking about her life with Jasper: How she had envisioned him, searched for him, found him, and had changed his life with her love for him. She turned her hand to clasp mine. "Don't discount out of hand a future with him; for your sake and his, at least give it a try."

I sat up and pulled her into a hug. "Oh, Alice, thank you. Thank you so much."

She smiled at me and rose to her feet. "We'd better be getting back. Carlisle will be home in thirteen and a half minutes." And without further conversation we sat out at vampire speed for the house. We arrived just as he was pulling into the garage.

The entire family was standing in the living room as Carlisle explained the 'complication.'

"Jasper, you and Alice won't remember the last time we lived in Forks as you hadn't joined our family then, but the rest of you will." Carlisle was looking at each of us in turn. He spoke in rapid vampire speak, but we each followed his words easily.

He continued, "Do you remember our treaty with the Quileute Tribe?"

"Yes, of course," Esme answered for the four of us. Jasper and Alice looked questioningly at each of us and then back at Carlisle.

"Well, it appears that our reappearance in Forks has somehow triggered the Quileute legends." He paused to let that sink in before he finished.

"The dogs are back."

"Damn," I heard Emmett exclaim and I could hear his teeth grinding together.

"Oh, my god, no!" Esme brought her hand to her throat.

"Mangy, filthy, despicable…" Rose's voice trailed off as if she couldn't find words to express her distaste with the creatures.

I looked directly at Carlisle, "How does Edward fit in all of this?"

All eyes snapped to look at me as the implication of what I said hit them. Somehow, the appearance of the 'dogs' was tied to Edward.

Carlisle looked straight at me as he spoke, "Apparently Alice is unable to read their presence, and," he paused for a moment, "one of them visited Edward this morning."

I felt my knees go weak again, but somehow I remained upright. "But why?"

"I went to visit Edward before I came home." Carlisle continued, this time speaking to everyone. "It appears Edward's best friend is a Quileute. And from the stench that permeated Edward's room, he is either already a dog," he nearly spat the word, "or will soon be able to transform."

"No, please, no." I sank to my knees on the floor, my head in my hands. Rosalie was instantly by my side, kneeling to encircle me in her arms. She was always my comforter.

Jasper could stand it no longer and asked Carlisle for a full explanation. Carlisle quickly told him and Alice the whole story. I couldn't help listening.

"Seventy years ago when we moved to Forks for the first time, the five of us were hunting and had just made a kill of a particularly large mule deer. Just as we were preparing to feed, the Quileute warriors found us. Their people's history is very much steeped in legends and they were surprisingly accepting of us. However, we discovered that their people are descended from wolves." Carlisle paused in this story as he saw the surprise on Jasper and Alice's faces.

He continued, "Yes, you heard right, wolves. I know, strange, but who was I, a vampire, to question any legend of any people. Well, as fate would have it, our appearance in their midst triggered the wolf gene in certain of their young men. Within weeks of our arrival, they had acquired the ability to transform into a wolf, a 'werewolf' if you want to get technical. They can transform and then change back into human form at will. Unfortunately, when they are transformed, they are much more dangerous to human beings that we are."

"So," Jasper spoke, "you're telling us that Edward's best friend is now a werewolf." Leave it to Jasper to cut through the explanations and get right to the heart of the matter.

Carlisle once more glanced at me, while he confirmed my worse fears with his quiet voice. "That is exactly what I'm saying."

My head dropped once more into my hands as I wailed, "He told him, he told him, didn't he?" I raised my tortured eyes to Carlisle. "He told him about us, didn't he?"

"Isabella, no, I don't think so." I could barely concentrate on his words, my anguish was so profound. "Isabella, please listen," he implored. "I saw Edward after the visit and he didn't act as if he was uncomfortable around me in any way." I could feel his eyes watching me. He gave me a small, encouraging smile. "He didn't act any differently with me than any of my other patients."

I raised my head fully, wanting to, needing to, believe him. "He didn't act differently?" I had to hear it again. I could feel the anguish wane as what he said finally registered with me and I hesitantly returned his smile.

His smile broadened as he saw that he had my full attention and a teasing light entered his eyes. "Well, he did act a little… uncomfortable lets say, when I found a bruise under his right ear," he gave me a little wink. "But other than that, he acted much the way he would have to any doctor that was the father of his girlfriend." He continued to smile as he lifted one eyebrow in a silent question.

I felt no need to answer that silent question, and I felt no need to be embarrassed. However, I did return his smile and rose to my feet in one graceful move.

"By the way," he continued, "I'm releasing him from the hospital this afternoon."

"Well, what are we waiting for, Carlisle, let's go. I have to see him." I turned and was on my way to the garage not bothering to see if Carlisle followed. I knew he would.

**EPOV**

I was still reeling from my visit with Jake when Charlie reappeared in my room. I turned my head once again from the window.

"I spoke with your Dad," he began, "He and your Mom should be calling you soon."

"Okay," my mind only half taking in his words as my thoughts were still tied up in Jake.

"Oh, and Dr. Cullen's nurse asked me to let you know that Bella went home for a while." My ears finally registering what he was saying when I heard Bella's name. "Heaven knows the girl probably needed the rest. She was here all night."

"Bella is a special girl, Uncle Charlie." My eyes focused fully on him for the first time since he had re-entered my room.

He gave me a lop-sided smile and returned, "That she is, Edward." He gave a little nod, "That she is."

Wow! Charlie liked her. I hadn't realized how important his approval was until this moment. I returned the smile.

"Okay, well," he spoke fast, and I was surprised to see his face a little flushed. "So, how is the leg feeling now? Is the pain getting any better?"

"It still hurts, but it's manageable."

At that moment a workman appeared at the door, a long box in one head and his toolbox in the other.

"I hate to interrupt, but Dr. Cullen said the blind in here needed replacing." He indicated the long box and made his way across the room toward the window. "How you doing, Chief Swan?" he seemed to know Charlie. "I hope you don't mind if I take care of this now. It won't take more that five minutes."

I looked at Charlie and shrugged my shoulders, so Charlie replied, "No problem, Joe, take your time."

With that, Joe turned to the window and got to work. We watched him as he removed the old blind and replaced it with the new one. It really didn't take more than five minutes. When he was through, he turned back to us.

"So, you're the young man that got snake-bit?" He stopped by the bed on his way out.

"Yeah," I was strangely reluctant to discuss the matter with him.

"They said it was rattler." He continued to probe.

"Yeah," I still didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, those things are mighty dangerous. Good thing you weren't alone." He was still probing for information. I glanced at Charlie, my eyes pleading for his intervention.

"Hey, Joe, let's let Edward get some rest, alright? I'll walk with you to the elevator.

My eyes sent a silent thank you to him as Charlie steered Joe out of the room. He called over his shoulder, "I'll see you later," as they disappeared through the door.

Thank you, Charlie.

Two minutes later, my bedside telephone rang. I guess the switchboard was open. I leaned over to pick it up, feeling pain shoot up my leg as I moved. I fought it down as I picked up the handset, pushed the talk button and spoke,

"Hello."

"Edward, son, how are you?" My father's voice answered me.

"Dad, hey, I'm okay, really. How is Mom?"

"Worried about you! I'm going to put her on so she can hear for herself that you sound fine."

There was a pause as the phone changed hands.

"Edward, honey, what have you done to yourself?" her voice sounded worried.

"Mom, I didn't do anything. The snake had a mind of its own." I tried to make my voice as light as possible. I had to alleviate her worries.

I heard the chuckle from the other end, "Yes, I suppose it did. But are you sure you're okay? Do you need Dad to come out there?"

"No," I assured her, "No, I'll be fine. Dad needs to stay there with you." Even though Mom wasn't hospitalized at present, she was still weak and had to go to the hospital every other day for treatments.

"Honey, you know I'll be okay. Maybe it would be better if Dad came out to see you."

"No, Mom, really, Uncle Charlie is taking great care of me," I paused before continuing, "And so is Bella."

"Bella, yes, Charlie told us she and her brother got you to the hospital in record time and did some amazing first aid on the bite that saved you from a lot of complications."

"Yeah, Mom," I said quietly, "She was amazing." I was absently wrapping the fingers of my free hand around the bed sheet.

"Well, I'm so glad she was able to help you. That must have been really something. It was really fortunate that she was on the trail with you. How did she get you back to the car, anyway?"

Now, that Mom, is the million-dollar question. I didn't really know myself. Or at least, I hadn't allowed myself to think about it very much. I didn't really know how to answer her.

Luckily she took my pause in stride, apparently not really expecting an answer, and kept talking, "Charlie told us she was a very special girl. He seems quite impressed by her."

"Yeah, Mom, she is special."

"Well, I can't wait to meet her. Maybe you can bring her with you next time you visit." I could tell her interest was genuine.

"Yeah, I might do that. I would love for you and Dad to meet her too." You know, that was a great idea. I would have to talk that over with Bella.

Bella. I really needed to talk to Bella.

"I'm sorry, Mom, what did you say?" My thoughts had wandered from my telephone conversation.

"I just said that you must be tired. And I can see that I was right. I'm hanging up and I want you to get some rest, and heal." I could hear the mothering tones in her voice that brooked no argument.

"Yes, Mother, anything you say, healing will commence immediately." I couldn't help the smile coming through my voice. I knew she heard it too.

"Don't you sass me, Edward Anthony Masen! If I don't think you're taking care of yourself, I'll be on the next plane out there myself!"

"I know, Mom, I'm sorry. I promise to take care of myself." I was still smiling.

"Oh, Edward, honey, I do love you so much. I just wish I was there to give you a hug and kiss it all better like I did when you were little." I heard a small sniff from her end. "But I can't and you're so grown up now. But you will always be my baby, no matter how old you get."

"I know, Mom, and I wouldn't want it any other way." She and Bella were the only two people on the face of the earth that could get away with calling me 'Baby.'

"Dad and I love you, honey. We'll call tomorrow. Bye."

"Love you guys, too. Bye."

I replaced the telephone handset in the base, and fell back on my pillow. I wondered when Bella would be back and suddenly felt very selfish. She had been here all night, she must have been exhausted. And now, she hadn't even been gone two hours and I wanted her back.

The nurse came in with my breakfast tray. I smiled at her and thanked her, before starting to eat the scrambled eggs, toast and bacon that were presented on my tray.

As I ate, I thought about the morning. God, so much had happened in such a short amount of time. Jake. What was up with him, I asked myself for the hundredth time. And Bella, my mind teemed with questions for her. As my mind cleared this morning, all I could think about was that trip back to the car yesterday.

My mind had been hazed with pain, but not to the point I couldn't remember every thing that happened: Bella asking me to trust her before telling me to close my eyes; Bella asking me to promise not to open them; Bella asking me to promise not to ask questions.

Then I remembered feeling Bella's arms around my body and then feeling the sensation of flying, with the wind whistling in my ears. I remembered hearing Emmett's voice as he joined us as we flew. I remembered hearing her ask Emmett to suck the poison from my leg and telling him she would help him… by _controlling his mind!_ I had nearly opened my eyes at that one. But a promise made to Bella was stronger than my shock and, I'll admit, my curiosity.

I remembered being lifted me into Emmett's Jeep after Bella had asked for my keys. I knew it was his Jeep, because it didn't smell like my Volvo and there was much more room in the backseat. I remembered the trip to the hospital taking much less time than it should have. I remembered resting my head against Bella's breast, so I could have been mistaken about the length of the trip to the hospital. I could really only remember the scent of her skin as I lay against her; that and the surprising hardness of her chest.

It was only after reaching the hospital that things started to get hazy. She told me I could open my eyes, and I remembered hearing her talking to the doctor. I concluded that it must be her father, because she spoke with so much familiarity. I remembered her holding my hand as I was wheeled into the ER and the fleeting kiss she placed on my lips as she promised to stay with me. Then I remembered closing my eyes again, because I was suddenly very weary, and hearing them murmuring to each other before I felt an injection pierce my skin. After that I didn't remember anything much except awakening and asking Bella for a drink of water and then waking up to see Charlie by my bed.

I pulled my mind back to the present and pushed the breakfast tray away, surprised to see I had eaten almost every bite.

And then I thought about the strange visit from Jake.

It seemed that once the memories had started I couldn't seem to stop them. What was going on with Bella? What had Jake been trying to tell me? And yes, I realized that he had been trying to tell me something. I don't think my best friend of eleven years had just suddenly woke up this morning and decided he was going to come visit his best friend, his _snake-bitten_ best friend, just to rag on that friend's girlfriend!

What had he said, watch her, look for anything that didn't seem quite right. Well, nothing of what I had experienced yesterday was _quite right!_ As much as I didn't want to break a promise to Bella, I knew I had to ask her about it. There had to be a logical explanation for it all.

I chuckled to myself. Maybe I had fallen in love with Supergirl, or Wonder Woman. Maybe she would come back in this afternoon and show me her bright red cape or her golden lasso.

I honestly tried to make a joke out of the whole thing, but the more I dwelled on it, the less funny the whole situation appeared.

My eyes were just closing when I heard the buzz of my Blackberry. I hadn't turned it off and it was lying right on the bed side table. I stretched my hand toward it, half expecting a text from Bella.

It was from Jake instead. It was an email, actually, not a text. It was short and to the point:

_Before you do anything else, follow this link and read with an open mind. – Jake_

He had attached a link to a web page and without a second thought I clicked on it. The site opened to reveal a list of Quileute legends, along with legends of other ancient civilizations around the world. But that particular link led directly to a legend of 'The Cold Ones.' I couldn't stop myself from reading, even though I was disturbed by the information revealed.

"_The Cold Ones – The name given to a species of beings known to look like normal human beings, but having a countenance of perfection, with no flaws to their bodies whatsoever; they are known possess a scent that is enticing to normal human beings and to have alabaster white skin that is often ice cold, as their bodies take on the temperature of their surroundings, because they are unable to produce warmth from within. _

_Their bodies are extremely hard and display a great resemblance to marble covered with skin. Contrary to most legends, they are able to go out in the daylight; however, they avoid exposure to direct sunlight. _

_They are known to be extremely fast, and possess a strength that is nearly immeasurable. Their mental capacity is unequaled by any other species. _

_They possess unparalleled senses, unequalled by any other species. They are the perfect hunting machine, making them deadly to their prey. They are unable to eat or drink the food of human beings, subsiding instead on the blood of their victims._

_**THE BLOOD OF THEIR VICTIMS?!** _

The words nearly leapt from the screen to scream itself into my brain and I almost dropped my Blackberry as the shock of the words registered.

Recovering my composure after several deep breaths, I continued to read.

_Their natural prey is human beings. _

They drink HUMAN BLOOD! I wanted to stop reading right there, but I forced myself to continue out of morbid curiosity.

_The Cold Ones are known to be immortal but can be killed. They have only one natural enemy – the Werewolf – as this is the only other creature strong enough to fight and destroy them._

_The Cold Ones are known by many different names in many different cultures, but also known by one universal name – Vampyre in European countries, and Vampire in most of the Americas._

Damn! Werewolves… Vampires… What the hell had Jake sent me? What was this supposed to mean? Was this some kind of joke, like some bad late-night horror movie?

I let the hand holding my Blackberry drop to the bed as I leaned back on the pillows. What did this all mean?

The things I had read started to come back to me: Cold, white skin that smelled good. I thought of Bella, her skin so smooth and white, and always surprisingly cool to the touch, with a scent that was better than anything I had ever smelled before.

_No, I won't think about this._

But my mind wouldn't stop. Their bodies are perfect and hard as marble. I though of Bella's body, how perfect it had been as I had looked upon her yesterday, and I remembered how hard I had thought her chest was as I lay against her during the ride to the hospital.

_NO! Stop this! I refuse to think about this!_

But I couldn't stop. It was as if the lid had been removed from Pandora's Box and I couldn't put all the bad things back inside. My mind was flooded with thoughts.

My flying trip down the trail yesterday, how smart Bella was about everything, how I had never actually seen her eat anything.

No, wait, our dinner at the diner, she had ordered a salad. Yes, she had ordered a salad. And then had no idea what to do with the dressing. I had even had to open the packet for her. I hadn't actually seen her eat anything.

_NO! NO! NO! I would not let myself believe this about Bella! She did NOT DRINK BLOOD!_

She would be here this afternoon. She would explain. Yes, there was a perfectly good explanation for everything. Yes, I would wait to hear what she had to say.

But what if there wasn't a perfectly good explanation? What if she couldn't explain?

What if it were true?

Everything fit. It would explain all the little things I had noticed about her: Things that I had dismissed at the time, but when I thought of them all together, I realized that the clues had been there all the time.

What if my Bella, my beautiful, sweet, loving Bella, was one of those creatures? One of the Cold Ones? A … Vampire?

Would it really make a difference to me? I thought about it long and hard before I came to a realization.

No, it would make absolutely no difference to how I felt about her. She might be a different creature, a … vampire… but she was still the woman I loved. She might be immortal, and that fact did bother me somewhat. She would live forever, but I would simply grow old and die one day.

No, I wouldn't think about that. No matter what happened, I would not stop loving her. Nothing would ever change that.

I must have dozed, because I was awakened by the opening of the door and the entrance of Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I remembered him from the brief look I had gotten of him the previous afternoon.

I studied him as he approached the bed and saw his nose twitch a little, as if he had smelled something distasteful. Did he smell me? Didn't he like the smell of me? I had fast concluded that if Bella was a vampire, then most certainly the rest of her family must be also. I almost smiled at how much easier it was starting to become to actually think the word. Vampire.

As I looked at him, the truth literally stared me in the face. The perfection of his face; the white skin that I knew would be cold to the touch; the swift, unnatural movement of his hand as he wrote something on the chart, never suspecting that I would even notice. I wondered vaguely how old he was, because he looked really young to be a doctor. Then he spoke.

"So, good morning, Edward, I'm Dr. Cullen. How are you feeling? Is there a lot of pain in your leg?" I saw him pulling on a pair of latex gloves before I felt his hands move gently over my bandaged leg, letting his long fingers ghost across the wound site. I wondered if he could feel my leg through the bandage. He had unparalleled senses, after all.

"The pain was pretty bad last night and earlier this morning, but its getting better as the day goes on." I answered him honestly. He didn't act any differently than a normal, human doctor would.

God! What was wrong with me! I gave myself a mental shake. Did I actually believe that my girlfriend and her entire family were vampires?

He was speaking again. "Yes, the pain will continue to wane. I expect it to be gone completely in a couple of days."

He continued to examine my leg and foot. "Fine," he stated, apparently liking the progress in my healing.

"Are you experiencing any nausea?" he asked as he rose up to examine my face, shining a light into my eyes and asking me to open my mouth and say "Ahh."

"No, no nausea." I answered when I could close my mouth and speak.

He turned my head from side to side, running his fingers along my jaw line and down the sides of my neck, as he felt for the glands under the skin. I saw the corner of his mouth lift in the ghost of a smile as his fingers passed over the skin under my right ear.

I wondered vaguely what that was all about, when I suddenly remembered the mark that was surely prominently displayed there by now. The bruise left by Bella as she explored my body yesterday. I couldn't prevent the blush that swept up my face as I remembered her naked body above mine as she…

I jerked my thoughts back to the present. Awkward!

"Good. No nausea." He repeated my words and was still smiling slightly as his eyes fell to my hands before he asked, "Any pain or swelling in your hands or your other foot?"

"No." I answered as his professionalism help me get through the embarrassing moment.

"Good. Pain or swelling might indicate an allergic reaction to the antivenin. It's a rare complication, but not totally unheard of."

He placed a tympanic thermometer in my ear and it buzzed after a few seconds. "Well, you aren't running a fever, either. That's another good sign."

He finished his examination, and I wondered briefly why he didn't listen to my heart. Was it because he didn't need a stethoscope to hear it beating?

Damn, Edward, get a grip. You don't really believe this man, this _doctor_ is a vampire!

Didn't I?

Yes, I realized that is exactly what I believed!

He was speaking again and I tried to concentrate on what he was saying. "Your condition is improving wonderfully. In fact, if you're able to go to the bathroom without difficulty, I might just let you go home this afternoon."

I suddenly realized that I did need to go to the bathroom. "Well, Dr. Cullen, now that you mention it…" my voice trailed off and I saw a smile spread across his handsome face.

"I thought that just mentioning it would be all it would take." He chuckled a little as he reached for the nurses' call button and pressed it.

"Yes, may I help you," a tinny sounding voice came from the small remote control box attached to the side of my bed.

"Yes, this is Dr. Cullen. Please bring a set of crutches to Mr. Masen's room."

"Yes, doctor, we'll have them there in a few minutes."

He looked back down at me. "If you can't wait for the crutches, I'll be glad to help you to the bathroom."

"No, that's okay, I can wait." I looked at him sideways as I lay on the bed.

"I understand you had a visitor this morning, before actual visiting hours, I might add," he spoke in a casual tone.

I looked at him for a moment, wondering how he knew, but then remembered the nurse. "Yeah, my best friend Jake came to see me this morning. Charlie usually goes fishing with his Dad every Sunday out at the reservation, but had to call and cancel this morning. I hope we didn't break too many rules."

"No, it's okay. No harm done." He studied me closely for a few more moments before smiling and speaking again. "My daughter is quite taken with you, Edward. She speaks very highly of you."

My thoughts were immediately centered on Bella. "She's a wonderful girl, Dr. Cullen."

"Yes, she is Edward," he looked me directly in the eye. "And don't you forget that, alright?"

"No, sir, I won't forget." He smiled at me again, and suddenly I had to tell him exactly how I felt about Bella.

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes, Edward," his eyes had never left my own.

"Bella is more than just a wonderful girl." I tried to swallow the sudden tightness in my throat twice before I was able to continue. I averted my eyes as I struggled to tell him how I felt about her then I forced my eyes to meet his again.

"I love her, Dr. Cullen," I let him see my sincerity in my eyes. "Nothing, and I do mean _nothing_," I emphasized the word, "will ever change that." Somehow I had to make him realize that I did mean nothing! "Do you understand what I'm telling you, Dr. Cullen?" I willed him to see my pure devotion to Bella, to know that I spoke from my soul.

He studied me for several moments before he nodded his head in understanding, "Yes, Edward, I believe I do understand."

"Good. Thank you." I was grateful that he didn't question my feelings. I felt that he did, in fact, know I was sincere.

The nurse entered at that moment with the crutches and I let Dr. Cullen help me out of bed, pausing for a moment as I let the slight vertigo from rising from a prone position pass. He dismissed the nurse as he placed the crutches under my arms and I took a tentative step. I didn't fall down, so I took another, and then another, and before I knew it, I had walked to the bathroom for a private moment, and was back sitting on the bed in less than two minutes.

Dr. Cullen was still there, and gave me a big smile. "Well, it looks like someone will be going home this afternoon." And after helping me climb back into bed, he swept out of the room.

Once more alone in the room, I thought about the afternoon to come. I knew Bella would be there as soon as she could. I didn't want to talk to her about these things here at the hospital. I would be going home this afternoon. I would talk to her when I could be sure we would be alone. I didn't want to take a chance on being interrupted.

This was too important.

I think I must have dozed off again, because I was awakened by the nurse with my lunch tray. I glanced at the clock on the wall opposite my bed. Twelve noon. Well, there was one thing to be said about hospitals, meals were served exactly on time. I removed the cover to reveal a hamburger, fries and a piece of cake. They had even brought me a Coke to drink instead of the regular box of milk.

I ate in silence, and finished in less than ten minutes. Pushing back the rolling tray table, I flipped on the television to help pass the time until Bella came. And I had no doubt she would come.

And I wasn't disappointed. The door pushed open at twelve-thirty-five and Bella stood in the doorway, looking tentatively toward the bed.

I didn't hesitate. I gave her my biggest smile and held my arms open. She didn't hesitate either as she crossed the room quickly and leaned into my embrace, running her nose along my jaw line as she nuzzled my neck before pulling up a little and touching her cool lips to mine. I felt her hands twine in my hair and I pulled her closer, parting my lips slightly and probing her lips with my tongue. I felt the sigh leave her as her lips parted under mine.

We both heard the throat clear from across the room and we pulled apart guiltily, our eyes moving in the direction of the sound. Charlie stood there looking almost as embarrassed as we did, but he quickly regained his composure and strode into the room.

"Dr. Cullen's office called and said you were being released this afternoon." He smiled at Bella, who was still standing within the circle of my arms. I wasn't about to let her go. "They didn't say what time, so I came over on my lunch break, seeing that it is after noon." He turned that smile on me. "And I can see you're feeling much better," he said as his eyes took in my arms still holding Bella close.

The door opened once more behind Charlie and this time Dr. Cullen entered. "Well, I see that your ride is here," he turned to Charlie. "Hello, Chief Swan. I know you're relieved to see Edward looking so good this afternoon compared to the way he looked yesterday evening."

"You're right about that, Doc." Charlie smiled at him.

"Well, I think I can arrange for Edward to leave with you shortly. If you'll just follow me and sign a few papers, you can take him on his way." He turned back to me and tossed something at me that landed on the bed. I looked like a pile of green cloth. "I had to cut off your sweats yesterday, and I'm sure you don't want to leave here wearing just your tee shirt and your underwear." He chuckled a little. "That's some extra scrubs I keep in my office."

"Gee, thanks," I moved one hand from my hold on Bella and scooped them up. Wow! That was so thoughtful of him.

"Okay. Chief Swan, if you'll follow me." He led the way with Charlie following, and they were soon out the door and moving down the hallway.

When they were gone, Bella turned once more in my arms and kissed me lightly on the lips, before stepping back and grabbing the scrubs from my hand. She shook out the pants and held them out.

"Come on, Edward, let's get you dressed and ready so you can get out of here."

With her help, I had the scrubs on in no time, and was standing braced by the crutches when Charlie came back in a few minutes later.

"All ready?" he asked, glancing between Bella and me.

"Yeah, I sure am. Lead the way." I made to move toward the doorway, when a nurse appeared pushing a wheelchair.

"Excuse me, Mr. Masen, but hospital rules state that you must be wheeled out by a member of the hospital staff, so, would you please have a seat?" She indicated that I should sit in the wheelchair.

I opened my mouth to protest, but was interrupted by Charlie. "Take a seat, Edward." His tone brooked no argument. I turned, handed my crutches to Bella and sat down in the chair, defeated. I heard Bella giggle and saw Charlie's mustache twitch as he attempted to hid his smile.

Five minutes and one wheelchair ride later, I was letting them help me into the backseat of Charlie's police cruiser so I could ride with my leg supported on the seat.

"Do you mind if I tag along, Chief Swan?" Bella asked in her sweetest voice after stowing my crutches in the trunk. How could anyone resist.

"No, not at all, jump in." He opened the front door for her and she climbed inside.

Ten minutes later, we pulled into the driveway of Charlie's cottage, and they helped me out again. Bella handed me the crutches and I hobbled up the walk and then up the steps to the door. I made it as far as the living room before collapsing on the sofa.

Charlie and Bella followed me in and, while Bella sat down on the sofa beside me, pulling my injured leg onto her lap, Charlie stood awkwardly in the doorway.

I glanced at the clock on the wall beside the flat screen and saw that it was only five minutes past one.

"Uncle Charlie, why don't you call Billy and see if he would still like to do some fishing? I know it's a little late in the day, but there's still plenty of daylight left."

I could see the struggle on his face. He didn't want to bring me home from the hospital only to abandon me to go fishing.

"I'll be happy to stay and look after him, Chief Swan." Bella spoke up.

"You sure you don't mind?" Charlie asked me, but I could see his mind was already on the fish.

"Of course I don't mind." I assured him. "Go on, have some fun. Bella will take good care of me."

Five minutes later, Bella and I were alone.

I took a deep breath before turning my eyes to meet hers.

"Bella, we need to talk."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Oh, sorry for the cliff-hanger, but I couldn't start on the next part without making this chapter twenty-thousand words long!

**Thanks again to everyone who is reading this story, and thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it SO MUCH! And thanks for all the adds to favorites and alerts. That's just so overwhelming! I appreciate it so much.**

**So, is the story progressing as you would like? Next chapter will have the… well you can guess what's happening in the next chapter. **

**I really LOVE hearing what you think of the story. Just press the little green button below and send me some love.**

**Please, go vote for "Mommy's Boyfriend is a Cannibal."**

**I really love you guys, and remember…**

**** May all your dreams be filled with Edward ****

*****BM*****


	20. Confession is Good for the Soul

**A/N: NO LEMONS in this Chapter, but it's definitely one of my favorites.**

**And, without me saying it again, you all have to know that Edward is PERFECT!**

**My song choice for this chapter is:  
**_**Your Guardian Angel – by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
**_**Please go to my profile for a link to this video and listen to the song and read the lyrics before you read this Chapter. Then listen to it on repeat as you read. It, like Edward, is PERFECT!**

**And if you have time, come on over to my Twilighted thread (link on my profile) for some great RobPorn! I also post teasers for upcoming chapters, but the RobPorn is totally worth the trip!**

**Thank you to every one who reviewed in the last week. It was the most reviews I've had since I started this story. And thank you to all the adds to favorites and to alerts. I am simply overwhelmed by the love and by the awesome reviews.**

**A special shout out to some awesome reviewers: **

**Melolabel – for reviewing every chapter and even offering to beta for me. I love you, Melo-girl! **

**edward-n-bella-fr-eternity1207 for being with me since chapter 5 and always reviewing. I love you, Kayla; **

**shrka07 who just started reading this story and took the time to review each and every chapter! Thank you so much, Lulu!**

**Ilova2read2 – for also reading and reviewing each chapter and for nominating me for the Indies Twific Awards! Thank you so much.**

**I love each and every one of my readers and when you review, you just show your love back to me. And I LOVE it when you review each chapter as you read instead of just reviewing at the last chapter. **

**And a special shout out three new young authors that I am be doing beta work for: Belward: You can a find a link to her story, ****Dementia Praecox, on my profile.  
****It's different from anything I've read on fanfiction. A real twist on reality! **

**RaeCullen: You can find a link to her story, All That We Needed, on my profile. It's a RPattz story and is truly awesome. I mean, who wouldn't like to read a fanfic about the real life Rob Pattinson! **

**Juliamine: You can find a link to her story, It Was Only His Baby, on my profile. It's a Bella/Alice story, so be warned if that's not your cup of tea. But lots of Edward is thrown in there too, so go give it a read.**

**VOTE – VOTE – VOTE – VOTE – VOTE – VOTE – VOTE – VOTE – VOTE  
****Because all of you wonderful readers took the time to vote,  
****my story, "Mommy's Boyfriend is a Cannibal" has now made it to the THIRD ROUND in the Epic T Rated Contest!**

**I am beyond thrilled and I am so grateful to all my readers who voted and got me this far. Third-round voting is now taking place over on BronzehairedGirl0620's profile page. A link is on my profile. If you liked the story, PLEASE VOTE! Let's see if we can get take this baby home! I can't wait to make it a full-length novel. These two are just asking for many, many juicy lemons!**

**Also, please VOTE – VOTE- VOTE – VOTE – VOTE for this:  
****Bella, the Lioness has been nominated in FIVE categories on the **

**Indies Twific Awards!**

**Best Alternate Universe, WIP  
****Best Undiscovered Erotica, WIP  
****Best Use of Music as Inspiration, WIP  
****Most Original Story Line, WIP  
****Most Romantic Moment, WIP**

**These awards are for stories that have less than 30 reviews per chapter and are basically "Undiscovered" in the FanFiction world. Again, I so proud just to be nominated, but I would really appreciate your vote. Voting starts July 8****th****. The link is on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. I just borrow them from time to time and make them do my bidding…**

**Now, without further adieu … **

**Enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty – Confession is Good For The Soul

**BPOV**

"_Bella, we need to talk."_

Just four little words and if I had still had a live, beating heart, it would have stopped and dropped straight to my feet.

But I didn't, and it didn't, and I looked into Edward's clear, green eyes trying to gauge from his expression exactly what we needed to talk about.

"What about?" Was that really my voice speaking in that strange whisper?

"I think you know, Bella. I need some answers." Edward's eyes never wavered. I couldn't help it, my eyes moved away first and I lifted his leg from my lap and got to my feet, walking quickly across the room before turning back to speak.

"What kind of answers?" _Oh, please Edward, please don't ask me,_ I silently begged as I remembered Alice's advice,_ "If he flat out asks you, if he somehow guesses what we are, then don't lie to him."_

I saw him take another deep breath and he looked as if he were debating with himself as to exactly what to say. I saw a look of determination enter his eyes and he spoke quietly. "How did you get me to the car?"

_Oh, God, this was it!_ I didn't want to lie, but I couldn't just blurt out the truth. I could lie. I was a good liar. We all were. We had to be. But I didn't want to lie to Edward. So I hedged.

"I called Emmett and he came and helped me." _Oh, please, Edward, please buy that explanation._

"Yes, I know Emmett was there. But he wasn't there until later." I could see that look of determination and it didn't falter. "You carried me." It was a statement, not a question.

_Think, think! Give him an explanation! _"Edward, you had just been snake bitten. You weren't thinking clearly."

"Bella," he began again, that determination firmly in place, "I was in pain, yeah, but I wasn't unconscious." He looked me straight in the eye. "I remember everything."

I couldn't look at him. Averting my eyes, I turned away before asking, "What do you think happened?" I had to know what he was thinking.

I heard him give a little chuckle before he said, "Well, I actually thought you might come in here and tell me you're really Supergirl and show me your red cape and that short skirt on that little blue costume, but then I remembered Supergirl is a blonde, so no chance there."

I gave a snort, and turned back to face him, "Supergirl, uh?"

"Yeah, but she's a blonde," he was still smiling as he continued, "Then I figured you were Wonder Woman. She's a brunette. Maybe you'd even have a golden lasso, who knows." He cocked his right eyebrow at me. "But then I remembered she's an Amazon," he waved his hand up and down in my direction indicating my body, "And you're a tiny little thing. So, no Wonder Woman." His smile faltered a little as he finished.

"No, no Wonder Woman." I agreed, forcing a smile while waiting for him to continue.

"I speculated all kinds of things," Edward still spoke in that calm, quite voice, while I half expected shouts of anger and accusations. "But it was actually a friend that finally put me on the right track."

_A friend? A FRIEND! _I knew he was talking about his visitor this morning – that… _DOG!_

I forced my voice into calmness before trusting myself to answer. "And, uh, what track would that be, Edward?"

I waited for his answer and watched his face. I could tell he was trying to decide whether or not to actually voice his theory. I was divided: half of me wanted to hear him ask me flat out, and the other half hoped he would just drop this whole thing and let us go back to the way things were yesterday morning in the meadow. Oh, god, had it just been yesterday morning? It seemed like a lifetime ago.

I saw his deep intake of breath before he said in a soft, quiet voice, "I know what you are, Bella."

_I know what you are, Bella. _

My mind tried to wrap itself around that statement.

_I know what you are, Bella._

And it was a statement. He didn't ask a question. He stated a fact. I fought the urge to turn and run. Just run until I was out of Forks, out of Washington state, out of the continental United States. I wanted to run to the ends of the earth, run where ever I had to so that I didn't have to hear what he thought he knew about me.

_I know what you are, Bella. _And he said it just like that. Not, I know _who_ you are, Bella; but rather, I know _what_ you are. I was a _what;_ I wasn't a _who._

It took every ounce of my vampire strength to say the words, but I spoke them, actually surprised that my voice sounded so steady. "And, what, exactly, do you think I am, Edward."

Now that he had started, I knew Edward wouldn't be able to stop until he had, at least, voiced his theory.

He began, "I know you are the smartest person I have ever met. I mean, I'm smart," his words were not vainly spoken. Edward was at the top of his graduating class. "But, you," he shook his head and looked at me in amazement, "You make Einstein look like a freaking third grader!"

I just stared at him, figuring his statement was rhetorical and, anyway, I didn't think he was finished yet.

"And your body, your face, your hair, everything… is ... perfect! No flaws anywhere." He was now looking at me not only in amazement but with eyes tinged with awe. And now that he had started with his little speech, he didn't seem able to stop. I didn't interrupt.

"Your skin is always so cold. I used to think that you had to be freezing all the time, but you never shivered, never had any chills, nothing." He gave another little shake of his head and squinted his eyes up a little as a little furrow appeared in the center of his forehead. "It was like you didn't even notice."

I couldn't take my eyes off him as I listened to him enumerate all the things that made me different from humans and trying not to let my inner fear show on my face. Still I said nothing and waited for him to continue.

He tilted his head a little to the side as he said, "I've never actually seen you eat anything." His head tilted in the other direction. "You ordered a salad at the diner, but you had no idea what dressing was. You get food at school, but I've never seen you actually put a bite of food in your mouth."

An image of my ruined Coach handbag floated through my memory, but I kept my gaze steady as I waited for more.

He watched me even closer and spoke to me in a voice that was even more calm and quieter. "And I know that yesterday you picked me up and carried me nearly five miles down the trail to where we parked the car." He didn't sound distressed at all. In fact, he was so calm it was freaking me totally out. Why didn't he get mad, or scared, or _something_ other than this calm, quiet demeanor he was showing me.

"I don't know if you ran, but it felt like we were flying. And we covered the five miles of trail in just a matter of minutes."

_Where is your anger, Edward?_ I didn't know what to think of this almost creepy calm that had come over him. Was this just the calm before the storm? Would he suddenly lash out at me because I had deceived him? The anticipation of his anger was wearing on my nerves.

"Bella, love, it all fits."

"What all fits Edward?" I swallowed the venom that had suddenly entered my mouth at the anticipation of his anger and looked at him in apprehension.

"All the clues are there and it just fits. I know the truth." That freaking calmness was killing me! _Just get mad, Edward, and get it over with!_

"And what truth would that be, Edward." I saw him hesitate for a moment, as if trying to find the right words to actually voice his conclusion.

"_Say it!" _I spoke through gritted teeth. I had to get this over with. Then he could order me away, as I just knew he would. _"Out loud!" _I nearly spat the words at him. "_Just say it!"_

And he did. In that calm, quiet voice he had used for the last five minutes.

"Vampire."

_Oh, god, he knew! He knew, he knew, he knew! _Then why the hell wasn't he scared? Or mad? Or freaking out in some other way? _Why was he so fricking calm?_

So I asked him. "Are you scared?"

He gave me that crooked little smile he knew I loved so much and stated, still in a calm, quiet voice. "I could never be scared of you, Bella."

"Well, aren't you curious?" Where was the million dollar question? The one that was sure to bring the anger and the fear when I answered it. "Don't you want to know?"

His brow furrowed a little as he just looked at me.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I eat?" There, I asked the question myself. Better to get this over with. I knew I had lost Edward. There was no way he would stay with me now.

But his smile never wavered; if anything, it just got more loving as he looked directly into my eyes.

"Baby, I don't care what you eat. It makes no difference to how I feel about you." He raised a hand in my direction, palm up, and waited for me to walk over there and take it in my own. "I love you, Bella. You! And nothing you tell me will ever change that."

I wouldn't let myself believe him. No, it wouldn't be this easy.

"_Edward, I live on blood!" _I waited to see the disgust fill his face. _"Blood! Do you hear me? I'm telling you that your girlfriend lives on the blood of other living creatures!" _I knew that this would be the end. The thing that finally made him hate me.

He just let out a long sigh and shook his head while smiling at me wistfully.

"I know that, love, I already figured that one out on my own." He still had his hand outstretched toward me. "But it still doesn't change the fact that I love you. Nothing will ever change that. You are my other half, Bella. Without you, I'm not me."

I wanted to believe him so much. I looked into his eyes, and I saw it. Shining there, plain as day. Edward loved me. He truly love _ME! _It really didn't matter to him what I was. He. Loved. Me.

Without even knowing I moved, my hand was suddenly holding his, and I felt him draw me down to him. My knees hit the floor at his side, and his other hand lifted to tangle itself in my hair as he drew my face to his. I watched as he brought my lips closer to his, and I really couldn't believe it. Even knowing what I was, he still could kiss me?

I couldn't help myself. I had to kiss him. I felt the first soft brush of his extremely warm lips as they touched my own tentatively. He just brushed his lips across mine lightly a few times before his lips pressed harder and I felt the soft touch of his hot tongue against my lips. Edward's mouth was always so hot.

I knew I shouldn't do it, we needed to talk this out. This was such a monumental moment in our relationship, but I was helpless when he kissed me and I felt my lips part of their own volition.

His tongue entered my mouth, brushing mine lightly, almost caressingly. There was nothing rushed about this kiss. Edward was showing me, through his kiss, just how much he loved me, and I suddenly realized, just how much he trusted me.

He knew. He knew and he still kissed me. He still put himself in this vulnerable position. Did he actually realize how dangerous I really could be? I don't think he did. And I knew I had to make him understand; let him know exactly what I was and how dangerous I could be. Give him all the facts so he could make a rational decision, not one based on some idealistic notion of what his love allowed him to see.

I slowly broke the kiss and pulled back to look at him, letting my eyes meet his. I knew what we had to do.

"Now, Edward, we really do need to talk"

I had to make him understand just how dangerous I really could be. If he still, after hearing the whole sordid story of my life and lifestyle, if he still wanted to be with me, then I would do everything in my power to make it work.

I stepped away from him because I found it was easier to think when I didn't have to deal with the enticement that came with touching Edward.

"Okay, I know you must have a thousand or so questions. What would you like to know?

He looked at me for several moments and I saw the emotions cross his face: curiosity; incredulity; a little awe; and finally acceptance.

"So it's true? You are a vampire?"

"Yes," I answered in a voice much like the one he used earlier, calm and quiet.

"How did it happen? How did you become ... a... one?"

For the next fifteen minutes, I told him of the life of Isabella Marie Whitlock.

I briefly told him of my childhood in Atlanta, Georgia. I told him about my mother and father and my brother Jasper. I told him of my summers in Savannah, and about my Aunt Laura and Uncle Jim, and how I needed the sea air because of my heart condition. I told him of living during the War Between the States and my parents death. I told him of Sherman's march through Savannah and how Aunt Laura and I had hidden from the soldiers and how Uncle Jim had died. I told him of our flight from the city, traveling north on foot.

Then I told him of the events that led up to my meeting with Carlisle. I saw his jaw clench and his eyes flash when I told him about my attack at the hands of James and his friends, but he didn't interrupt. I told him about my rescue by Carlisle and how I worked as Carlisle's nurse.

Then I told him how I contracted measles and how close I had been to death. I told him how Carlisle had made his confession and then transformed me and how I had been with him ever since.

"Carlisle has been like a father to me. I don't know what I would have done, what might have become of me, if he hadn't happened by that day.?

"Thank God that he did," Edward whispered vehemently as he let his eyes roam over my face and briefly down my body, quickly returning to my eyes. I could see that his mind was racing, processing all the information I had just told him,

"How old are you?" His voice, though no longer a whisper, was still soft and calm.

I gave him a tiny smile and said, "My driver's license says I'm sixteen."

He gave a little chuckle at my attempt at humor, and because of that I gave him a slightly bigger smile and continued. "Well, if you must know, I'm eighteen."

He returned the smile before asking, "And you don't age?"

I shook my head no.

"So, how long have you been eighteen?"

I decided on a cheeky answer, so I told him, "A while."

He laughed outright at that before he said,. "And that while would be about," he closed his eyes briefly as he mentally calculated, "about one hundred forty-two years?"

I snorted before correcting him, "No, only one hundred forty-one."

He didn't bat an eye as he accepted this information, just gave me a cheeky grin of his own as he said, "Oh, yes, please forgive me, one hundred forty-one." He snickered a little at that that. "So, that would make you..." He closed his eyes again as he pretended to make a mental calculation again.

"_One hundred fifty-nine!_" I blurted out. "You and Emmett and your blasted calculations." I whispered in slight irritation.

He laughed out right which quickly dissipated my annoyance and stated simply, "Well, what do you know, my girlfriend is an _older woman." _He wagged his eyebrows at me suggestively.

"Don't start!" But I was giggling like the school girl I pretended to be everyday.

"So," he sobered and continued, "Dr. Cullen, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rose, they're all ... vampires, too?" It was really more of a statement than a question, but I treated it as a question.

"Yes, they are. And so is Esme, Carlisle's wife and my... mother, you could say." He didn't say anything only nodded a little to let me know to continue.

"Carlisle is the oldest of us. He was changed in 1664 in London." I paused to let this information sink in. Edward remained silent.

"My brother, Jasper, was captured and changed while on patrol one night..." Edward interrupted.

"So, Jasper really is your brother?" he asked in a tone of wonder.

"Yes, he is."

"What about Alice, Emmett and Rose?" he quickly asked.

"They're just my brother and sisters by... choice." That seemed to be the right word. They stayed with our family because they chose to, not because of any biological link.

He thought for a moment and I could see him rolling all this around in his mind. I saw him open his mouth to ask another question, then stop, take a breath, then close his mouth. He got that little furrow between his brows and squinted his eyes a little like he always did when he was unsure of himself. Still, he was silent.

"What is it, Edward?' I asked. "I know you want to know more."

His eyes locked with mine as he began, "Bella, I know you wouldn't hurt another human being if your life depended on it." He gave a short, mirthless snort, "And in this case, I guess it does. But still, I don't think you could... kill someone for their blood."

His voice finished much stronger than it began, as if he became more and more convinced the more he spoke. And I just loved him more.

"You really do know me, don't you darling?"My voice held the awe his statement inspired.

"I like to think so, and I know that you've had countless opportunities to drink my blood, and you've never even come close. You are around humans all day at school, but there have been no reports of any incidents like that here in Forks." The certainty in his voice grew as he spoke. "And I don't think any of your family have done anything to any one here, either. I would know, my Uncle is the Chief of Police."

"No, we've never harmed anyone here or anywhere else for that matter in a very long time."

He nodded his head, then paused and I saw a look of puzzlement on his face. "Then what do you eat? Don't you have to drink... blood?"

I looked at him in wonder and gave an amazed little snort, "You are something else. You sit here so calm after I've confessed to being the most lethal predator on earth, and you calmly ask me about my need to drink blood." My head gave a little shake. "Edward, you should be ordering me from your house, doing everything in your power to get out of my presence unscathed."

"Why?" he asked, somewhat innocently. "You won't hurt me. I know you won't."

I allowed myself to believe; to finally believe that it didn't really matter to him what I was. I had to swallow down the venom that raised to my throat along with the desire to just hold him. To hold him and never let him go.

"You're right, my darling. I would rather cease to exist than to harm even one hair on your head." Oh God, I wanted to kiss him so bad, but I knew if I started, I wouldn't stop for a very long time and Edward needed answers.

The longing for him must have shone in my eyes, because he reached his hand out to me once again, but I shook my head and told him, "Not yet. You still have to hear the rest."

He dropped his hand and nodded a little. "Okay, tell me the rest."

I took a deep breath and began, "As I said before, we, that is my family and I, are the most deadly predators on earth. No other creature can match us for speed, strength, agility, cunning, and indestructibility. Everything about us draws our prey to us, the way we look, the way we smell, even our voice lures you in." I paused a moment to make sure he was following. "And our natural prey is human beings." I watched for the disgust to come.

It didn't.

"Bella," Edward spoke when I failed to continue after a few moments, "We've already established that I know you should hunt humans, but I know you don't."

I asked myself again what I ever did to deserve Edward Masen.

"No, we don't hunt humans. My family, well, we like to think of ourselves as vegetarians. We only hunt animals. We use the blood of animals to sustain ourselves."

"But how does that work? Is animal blood the same to you?" Still in that calm, velvet voice, tinged only with curiosity, as his head tilted sideways as I had come to expect when something puzzled him.

"No, it's not the same, I've been told. I really don't know from first hand experience, as I've never tasted human blood." I continued my story. "When Carlisle changed me, he was there to teach me to not follow my natural cravings for human blood, but to use animals to satisfy my thirst." I watched him closely as I made my next confession. "I had only experienced a true, uncontrollable blood thirst one time before I met you."

His eyes widened a little at that. "And what happened when you met me?"

I smiled a little at the memory. "Do you remember that night at the dance club in Seattle, when you came up behind me unexpectedly?"

He nodded.

"And do you remember that Alice and Rosalie removed me from the table rather abruptly?"

Again, he nodded.

"Well, the reason they did that was because Alice saw that I was about to turn around and rip your throat out and drink your blood right there on the dance floor."

This time I had surprised him. I don't know what he had been expecting, but clearly it wasn't my words.

"You wanted to kill me?" His expression was priceless. I had never seen Edward this confused. "But why? Why me?"

How did I tell him? How did I tell him the truth about my thirst for his blood? I guess I just needed to spill it out, in all its unvarnished glory. So, I took a deep breath and began.

"Edward, the scent of your blood calls to me. It is the most enticing scent I've ever smelled. Even now, my throat burns for just one tiny taste of it. Every time we're together, the thirst is there. It never goes away." I kept my eyes locked with his, wanting, and yet dreading, to see his reaction to what I was telling him.

"Carlisle says that this phenomenon sometimes happens to vampires. That the blood of one human will be overpowering to us. Your blood is that for me. Carlisle calls you my _singer_. He says your blood _sings _to me."

I paused, wanting him to digest this new bit of information I had shared with him.

**EPOV**

I was trying to wrap my mind around this new bit of information she had just told me. My blood was overpowering to her? Her throat constantly burned with the want of the taste? How did she do it. I mean, all the times we had been together, how had she been able to resist? Just how strong was this thirst if she could overcome it for me? I had to know.

"If it's so difficult, how do you do it? How do you keep from... just killing me and taking my blood?" I asked, my confusion clearly evident on my face, as I tried to understand what she had told me.

"Well, I simply don't allow myself to even think of you in that way. To me, _you_ can _NEVER_ be food." She stated simply, giving me a loving smile that washed her face in that glow she always got when she spoke of her love for me.

"Is it really that bad, then, if you can simply will yourself to not think of it?" I questioned again, I was still having a hard time conceiving just how difficult it was.

She pondered for a moment, and I knew she was trying to find the words to explain this in a manner I would understand. Not because she thought that I was stupid or something, but simply to show me what it was like for her

"Okay, think of it this way. You like to run, right," she asked the question rhetorically, not really expecting an answer. "Well, imagine you have been running for weeks, up the highest mountains, and then you come to a desert. You ran out of water days ago. There is no water anywhere. _NONE_." She watched me closely, wanting to make sure I was following her.

"You begin walking across the desert, because you're too thirsty to run anymore, and because you think there might be water on the other side, but the desert just continues on and on," She paused again, still watching me intently. I nodded back at her to let her know I understood.

"Then imagine that, finally at the end of traveling for days and days with no water, your throat is so parched you can't even speak, you feel you're going to die in a matter of minutes, and there it is: A sparkling-clear, ice-cold, mountain-fresh, the-most-wonderful-thing-you-have-ever-seen-in-your-life, jug of water." She paused again, still looking at me intently with those liquid brown eyes of hers.

I nodded again, wanting her to continue. "Okay, you see the water jug, you can even see the little water droplets forming on the outside of the jug, you can already feel the water sliding refreshingly down your parched throat. You want that water more than you have ever wanted anything in your life." Again, she paused and looked me squarely in the eyes.

"Now, imagine kissing the jug, while knowing you can never taste the water," she gave me a wry, sad little smile.

I just stared at her for a full minute, my mind trying to process what she had just told me. She endured that? Each time she was with me? Each time we kissed? Comprehension for what she went through just to be with me hit me like a Mac truck. I could feel the horror I felt for what she endured just to be with me suffuse my face.

I couldn't look at her. I tore my eyes from her and dropped my head while I covered my mouth with my hand to prevent a cry of anguish. Anguish for her. Anguish for what I put the woman I loved through every day, every minute we were together.

"Edward?" I heard her ask tentatively. "Are you alright?" I could hear the worry in her voice.

I brought my eyes back up to meet hers slowly. "Bella, how do you do it?_ Why _do you do it? I'm not worth it. Here," With the anguish still in my eyes, I jerked my hand up to the neck of the scrubs I still wore and tore the fabric aside roughly. "Here, take it. Take my blood." I locked my eyes with hers. "I would give my life gladly rather than have you go through that torment just to be with me."

She walked to my side at that, dropping her eyes to look at my throat exposed by my hand. She had the strangest little smile on her face as she dropped to her knees once more beside me. She lifted her hand to brush aside mine as she brought her mouth closer to my throat.

"Are you sure, Edward?" She asked in a wispy little voice. "Are you really willing to give up your life just so I can taste your blood?"

I swallowed. If this was it, then so be it. "Yes, I am. I would willingly give my life to you."

She raised her eyes once more to mine before she bent her head, her lips reaching for me. I felt them touch my neck and I closed my eyes. Then I felt her tongue lightly touch my skin as her lips softly kissed me. Then she raised her head to look again into my eyes, her own filled with all her love for me and a smile touched her lips.

"That's just it, Edward. I want your life. I want your life and I want you to live it with me. I want your life more than I want your blood."

I pulled her to me and she gave a little cry as our lips met and we poured all our love for each other into that kiss.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, I know this chapter is rather shorter than my previous five or six chapters, but I thought this was the perfect place to stop. Also, I'm on vacation, so I was happy just to get this written. I stayed up all night last night just to finish it.

**See how much I love you guys? **

**I really appreciate you showing me LOVE in return by telling me what you think of the story. Just press the little green button below and send me some love.**

**Please, go vote for "Mommy's Boyfriend is a Cannibal," on BronzehairedGirl0620's page**

**And VOTE for Bella, the Lioness on the Indies Twific Awards!**

**I really love you guys, and remember…**

**** May all your dreams be filled with Edward ****

*****BM*****


	21. Real Vampires Talk Dirty To Me

**A/N: MAJOR – MAJOR – LEMON AHEAD!**

**BUT……**

**Before you just ignore this chapter, PLEASE, read the first half. It has some really good things between Bella and Edward as he adjusts to the fact that Bella is a vampire.**

**I have marked in the story with a A/N where the lemon starts, so if you don't want to read the lemon, you can stop right there and not really lose out on something major, plot wise that it.**

**BUT THIS IS A REALLY JUICY LEMON, Bella and Edward talk dirty to each other. Squeeee….**

**My song choice for this chapter is:  
**_**Halo – by Beyonce  
**_**Yes, Edward really does have a 'Halo"**

**And if you have time, come on over to my Twilighted thread (link on my profile) for some great RobPorn! I also post teasers for upcoming chapters, but go for the RobPorn. It's worth the trip!**

**Thank you to every one who reviewed the last chapter, and to all the new readers. We broke another record for most reviews for this story! And thank you to all the adds to favorites and to alerts. I am simply overwhelmed by the love and by the awesome reviews.**

**And a special shout out three new young authors that I am be doing beta work for. Links to their stories are on my profile: **

**Belward: ****Dementia Praecox ****It's different from anything I've read on fanfiction. A real twist on reality! **

**RaeCullen: All That We Needed. It's a RPattz story and is truly awesome. I mean, who wouldn't like to read a fanfic about the real life Rob Pattinson! **

**Juliamine: It Was Only His Bab. It's a Bella/Alice story, but with lots of Edward thrown in there too, so go give it a read.**

**VOTE – VOTE – VOTE – VOTE – VOTE – VOTE – VOTE – VOTE – VOTE **

**Bella, the Lioness has been nominated in TWO categories on the  
****Fanpire Fiction Awards  
for  
****1. Best Romance  
****2. Best Overall Story  
****I would really appreciate your vote. Voting runs until July 27****th****. The link is on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. I just borrow them from time to time and make them do my bidding…**

**Now, without further adieu … **

**Enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21 – Real Vampires Talk Dirty To Me

**EPOV**

We were both breathing heavily when the kiss ended. We still had so much to talk about. I had so many questions. It was a good thing Charlie was fishing. I knew he wouldn't return for several hours so Bella and I would have the privacy we needed to discuss the multitude of questions crowding my mind.

Bella's eyes met mine and I saw her lips turn up in a knowing smile as she said, "Okay, fire away with the questions I can see you're just dying to ask. I'll tell you anything you want to know."

I gave a snort and let a smile cross my own lips before speaking, a hint of embarrassment in my voice as I asked the first silly question my mind was dying to know the answer to. "How come you can go out into the daylight? Isn't that supposed to, you know, burn you to a crisp or something?"

She laughed outright at that and replied through her mirth. "You've been watching too many late night movies," she said. Her face changed slightly as she said,"_I vant to drenk your blood!"_ in a startlingly good imitation of a stereo-typical movie vampire before dissolving in a fit of giggles.

"That damn Bram Stoker should be staked out in a desert somewhere and left for dead." She shook her head as she continued to giggle. "Honestly, the misinformation that has been spread by that one man's idea of what a vampire should be is pathetic!" She shook her head as her brows furrowed in ire. "I mean, Vlad Dracula, or Vlad the Impaler, wasn't even a _real vampire_ for goodness sake! He was just a cruel leader with a penchant for sadistic overkill!"

Her laughter had changed to righteous indignation and I couldn't help myself as I saw the humor in her situation and had to snicker a little. "Well, that still doesn't answer my question," I continued as I watched her eyes flash. "If 'Count Dracula' isn't what a _real vampire_ is like, perhaps you should give me the correct version."

Her sense of humor had returned and she again stifled her giggles as she took a deep breath and began speaking. "About the only thing Bram Stoker got right was the fact that… well…" she hesitated for a moment, taking time to think about it, before drawing another deep breath and plunging on, "that we drink blood. Most of the rest of it is pure fiction."

"So, the whole 'burned to a crisp by the sunlight; can be killed by a wooden stake through the heart; have fangs; sleep in a coffin; are burned by holy water; repulsed by crucifixes and garlic,' all that stuff is just… made up stuff?" I watched as her laughter returned in earnest, getting stronger with each long-held belief about vampires that I rattled off.

She was nodding her head by the end of my question because she was laughing so hard she couldn't speak. "All except," she tried desperately to stem her amusement and succeeded in taming it to a fit of giggles, "All except the garlic. The smell of that stuff is seriously offensive."

"And that's it?" I said as I quirked an eyebrow at her. "It doesn't cause you to pass out or have hallucinations or forget who you are for an hour?" As I quizzed her, her laughter returned. "It just smells bad? Cause it smells bad to humans too."

She sobered a little and quipped, "Yeah, that's all. It just smells bad. Sorry." She looked at my laughing, albeit disappointed face, and then said, "Oh, but I do sleep in a coffin."

My laughter died a sudden death. I just stared at her, my jaw hanging slack. I blinked once... twice... a third time before I voiced quite timidly, "You _sleep in a_ _coffin?"_

She blinked back at me, actually she batted those ridiculously long eyelashes at me as she said innocently, "Oh Edward," she covered her heart dramatically with her hand, "does that make a difference?"

"Well... I... well..." I stammered, at a complete loss for words. I gathered what was left of my composure enough to ask, "You _seriously_ sleep in a _coffin?_"

As I stared at her face, I saw the corner of her mouth start quivering, and then her entire mouth trembled right before she burst out in a fit of boisterous laughter. It was highly infectious and I found myself starting to chuckle, though it did sound a little stilted, even to my own ears. After a few moments, she struggled to catch her breath and finally met my eyes.

"No, Edward, _I do __not_ _sleep in a coffin!" _she managed to say through her giggles. "I told you all that stuff was just a fabrication of a dim-witted man's imagination. And your facial expression was priceless, by the way." She finally managed to stifle her giggles then gave me a smug look as she continued, "You'll have to excuse me. I've been around Emmett Cullen too long." With a final little snort, she said, "Actually, I don't sleep at all."

My relief at her statement about the coffin sleeping was replaced by curiosity. "You don't sleep _at all_?" I was really puzzled by this revelation.

"No, not at all."

"Not even every once in awhile?" I persisted.

"Not even every once in awhile," she repeated.

"So you don't dream," my voice held a hint of sadness at the thought.

"Well," she started, "I don't have sleeping dreams, but I still have plenty of daydreams." She gave me a mischievous smile before adding, "And plenty of night dreams too." She wagged her eyebrows at me suggestively.

"Oh, really?" I quipped. "Daydreams and _Night dreams_, too?" My arm was around her shoulders in a heartbeat and I pulled her closer to me.

"Well, don't sound so surprised," she smiled as she replied. "You're the star in most of them."

I kissed her then, and for quite a while the only sound in the house was the sound of heavy breathing and soft moans and groans.

We laughed and talked and kissed for the next three hours. Bella answered every question I posed to her, surprising me by her honesty. She told me that vampires were stronger than elephants; faster than cheetahs; could climb better than monkeys; and could, in reality, leap tall buildings with a single bound, but alas, they couldn't fly.

I was amazed as she described that they were virtually indestructible. They could only be killed if they were ripped to pieces and then had the pieces burned, because if the pieces weren't completely destroyed, they would, eventually, pull themselves back together.

I asked questions about her family and she told me their individual stories. She told me how Jasper had been changed by a wandering band of vampires one night while he was on patrol duty with the army during the war. She was very specific in calling it the 'War Between the States' instead of the 'Civil War' and insisted, in a somewhat haughty tone that was tinged with a slight southern drawl, that there was nothing 'civil' about that war.

She told me that Jasper had wandered the southern states for years with a pack of rogue vampires, living day to day, doing what vampires did to stay alive. She wasn't proud of what Jasper did and insisted that he was sorry for the life he had led for the first ninety years of his vampire existence. He had been 'found' nearly fifty years ago by Alice.

Alice had been changed into a vampire, but had no recollection of how or when it had happened. She had learned to exist on animal blood on her own, because she had been so repulsed by the thought of killing a human being. She had seen in a vision that Jasper was her true soul mate, and had tracked him down. She had, in essence, saved him from his chosen path; had redeemed him with the love she had shown him. Together they had tracked down the Cullens, as Alice had seen that they belonged with together.

Bella told me about the day she had come face to face with the brother she had thought long dead. She told how certain memories of her days as a human had become vague, but the memory of her family had remained strong. She had recognized Jasper immediately. He, however, had lost almost all memories of his life before his change and had simply believed his human family were all long dead. It had taken weeks for him to finally access his nearly forgotten memories of her, but revealed that as he had adjusted to life with a family unit, his memories of his human family seemed to get stronger until one day he had simply looked at her and said, "Sissy, it's really you!" and with the utterance of his childhood nickname for her, Bella had her brother back.

I could see the emotion of reliving the memory flash across her face and saw how it warmed her eyes. When she looked at me I could see the wonder of that day and what it had meant to her to finally have her beloved brother back.

She explained to me that Alice got visions of the future, but that those visions were always changing based on the day to day decisions people made in their lives. But, for the most part, Alice was usually right and the family had learned to trust her visions. And Jasper could control emotions. He could cause someone who was angry, sad or frightened to feel calm or happy, and if the need arose, do the opposite.

I allowed my mind the extra time it needed to adjust to these little tidbits of information. Alice could tell the future and Jasper could make you happy. Well, that as interesting, but I guess if you could accept that vampires were real, you could accept that it was normal for one of them to be able to tell the future.

"What about you? Can you do anything special?" I suddenly realized what I had said, so I added quickly, "I mean, besides being the most wonderful, loving, kind, generous…" my voice trailed off as her laughter returned.

"Okay, okay, enough with the gratuitous hyperboles!" she shook her head at me. "Actually, I can do… this little thing… with my… mind," she spoke reluctantly.

"What 'little thing with your mind?'" My eyes widened at her statement.

"Well, I can… do a little… mind control." The last words were spoken in such a low whisper I didn't hear her.

"You can do a little what? I didn't catch that last part." My face was set in confusion.

"Mind control," she spoke so fast I barely understood her.

I paused for a moment wanting to be sure I had heard correctly before I repeated, "Did you say 'mind control?'"

She nodded her head, not meeting my eyes.

I digested this for a few moments. "And, how much is a 'little' mind control?"

"Well," she began, finally raising her eyes to look at me, "If you were a vampire, I could keep you from feeling pain, feeling hunger, change the course of your thoughts, actually keep you from thinking at all. But I must be in close proximity and I would _never_ do it without permission," then she spoke under her breath, "unless the need arose."

"You say if I were a vampire. Does that mean you can't use this 'mind control' on humans?" I was really curious about that.

"No, it doesn't mean I _can't_ use it with humans, it means I _won't _use it with humans." She must have seen my puzzled look, because she continued, "The human mind is such a fragile thing. One wrong move on my part, if I accidently delved too deeply into the mind, it could potentially wipe out everything that was once there." I could see she was serious. "So, no, I _won't _use my power on a human."

I shook my head slowly saying, "That's a serious 'little bit' of mind control." She never failed to amaze me. She really was perfect. "You amaze me, do you know that?" I asked her as I pulled her to me and kissed her soundly, before releasing her to ask more questions.

"Okay, tell me about the rest of your family," and she proceeded to tell me more.

She told me how Rosalie had come to be with their family after suffering a vicious attack by her fiancé and his friends, and was on the brink of death when Carlisle had changed her and she had become part of their family.

Rosalie had come across Emmett while out hunting. He had been mauled by a bear and was near death. She had been struck by his strength in just managing to survive the attack, not to mention his rugged good looks, and had carried him back to Carlisle who had been helpless to save his human life and had transformed him because Rosalie had begged him not to let Emmett die because she wished to have him as a mate.

I watched her eyes darken a little as she told me how Esme had been the first to be added to their family. Esme had, after a miscarriage, attempted suicide by jumping off a cliff and had been transformed by Carlisle when he knew she was dying from her injuries. Carlisle had found his mate in Esme, and she explained that Esme was the kindest, most loving person she had ever met outside her own mother and aunt.

"So, you've all been together for a while," I studied her face as she replied.

"Yes, Alice and Jasper were the last to join us."

"And you move around a lot?"

"Yes, every five to seven years we have to move to a new place, as it becomes impossible for us to stay in one place too long." I saw the haunted look in her eyes. "When we don't age as normal humans do, we have to move on before it becomes obvious to those around us."

"And this time you moved to Forks." I watched her nod her head. "Why Forks?"

"Well, because this place is among the areas with the fewest annual days of sunshine of any place in the country," she replied simply.

"But I thought you said the sunlight didn't bother you?" I asked in some confusion.

"I said that the sunlight wouldn't _burn us to a crisp_, but we are still affected by it."

"How?" my curiosity was peaked by that remark.

"Well, it's hard to explain. If it's okay, I'll just save that for a sunny day when I can _show_ you." Her eyes implored me to accept this.

"Alright, but you have to promise." I had to be satisfied with her promise to show me at the next opportune time.

We were silent for a minute or so after that as I pondered something in my mind. I was really curious about something, but I really didn't know how to ask her and I wasn't even sure if I wanted to know the answer.

I could see her watching my face closely before she asked, "You still have something on your mind, don't you Edward?" She smiled gently at me. "Please, feel free to ask me anything. I want you to know."

Well, I thought to myself, here goes nothing. "I was just curious as to why…" I paused again wondering if I really wanted to know the answer to this question, "why you had never found a _mate_ before?"

I saw a quick flash of pain in her eyes and heard her sudden intake of breath before she quickly turned her head to the side.

"Why do you ask that?" she asked softly, not looking at me.

"I just wondered. I mean, after all, your brothers and sisters have each other and even Carlisle has Esme." My eyes roamed her face as I spoke. "You've been around longer than all of them except Carlisle." I asked myself again if I really wanted to hear her answer and decided, for better or worse, I did want to know. "Why have you never found someone to be with?"

Then a sudden thought occurred to me and before she could answer, I quickly asked, "Or have you?" Perhaps, I thought, she had found someone in the past. I felt my heart constrict in pain as I thought of my Bella with some other man; loving some other man.

When she brought her gaze back to mine, her featured were again composed, but there was still a hint of pain hidden behind her beautiful brown eyes. I saw her bite her lip for a moment before she spoke in a hushed voice, "There was someone once."

I felt the pain in my heart expand to my entire body. I tried to steel my expression, but I knew she had to see the momentary torment on my face brought on by her words.

"Tell me," my voice came out in a soft whisper.

She averted her eyes once more and I could see she was debating about how to tell me about this part of her life.

She took a deep breath and started. "When it was just Carlisle and me, I worked as his nurse. I studied and worked. As I had no need for sleep, I quickly learned everything I could from medical books and even attended medical school. I was, actually I _am_, a doctor. I have two medical degrees."

"Two _medical degrees?_" I asked in wonder. She nodded and I continued, "Well it's no wonder you're a genius at high school biology!" That certainly explained a lot!

She smiled a little and had paused in her story, so I encouraged her to continue.

"Well, at the time I was working as Carlisle's nurse. But, to make a long story short, he was a patient. We had a whirlwind romance and he swept me off my feet, so to speak." She paused and I saw the wistful look in her eyes darken as she continued. "Then, he went off to war and his father came to see me one day and informed me that he no longer wished to ever see me again." I could see the pain etched in her beautiful face at the memory, then she swallowed and her face cleared. "And that was the end of it."

"So he was human?" I asked.

She nodded her head as she lowered her head again and bit her lip at the memory. Then she raised her head and looked directly in my eyes and whispered, "He looked remarkably like you."

"Like me?" I was slightly startled at this revelation.

"Yes, you have the same hair color and eye color… the same… everything. It's uncanny, really." She was looking at me in wonder as her eyes roamed over my features one by one.

For some reason, her words struck a cord with me, like I should be connecting it to something, but for the life of me I couldn't think what. The feeling was somewhat disconcerting, like you know there's something you should be remembering, something just at the back of your mind, but you just can't quite put your finger on it.

She must have seen the look on my face and mistook it for censure, because she quickly stated, "But that was many, many years ago. In fact… he's probably dead by now." I could hear the sadness in her voice as she softly spoke the last words.

I took her in my arms, wanting only to comfort her. "Bella, I wasn't mad. I was a little surprised that he looked like me, but I don't blame you for anything." I held her tighter and stroked her hair with my hand. "In fact, I would have been more surprised if you hadn't met anyone." I pressed my lips to her forehead. "And I'm more than a bit surprised that he broke up with you. You are simply so beautiful and so sweet and kind, I can't imagine anyone willingly letting you go."

That was the honest truth. I knew I would rather die than live without Bella. I longed for her smiles, craved her kisses, hungered for her body, and desired nothing more than to live my life with her. Not for the first time I thought of the phrase 'soul mate,' for she was genuinely my other half; that half that made me whole.

I needed at that moment to feel her next to me. I wanted so badly to hold her in my arms; to kiss her senseless; to feel her hands on me and to feel her body come alive under my touch.

I looked at her then, not even attempting to disguise my desire for her as I took her hand in mine. "Let's go to my room."

**~~~~~LEAVE NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THE LEMON ~~~~**

I didn't hesitate to accept her assistance in climbing the stairs. Leaning on Bella was much better than crutches any day, and I knew my weight wouldn't be any problem for her to manage.

I pulled her onto my bed, both of us falling atop the bedspread and giggling a little as the springs groaned under the strain of our combined weight as we bounced. I winced slightly as my injured leg brushed the bed, but the pain was quickly overshadowed by pleasure as I shifted my body to so that I was lying on my side facing her.

I reached out my hand to brush the hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear and letting my fingers drift into the silken mass of her hair. I absently rubbed the strands between my fingers before closing my hand around the back of her head and bringing her mouth to mine.

I lightly caressed her lips with mine before lazily letting my tongue trace the cool outline of her mouth. I felt her luscious lips quiver slightly before they parted for me and our tongues began the erotic dance of lovers.

I finally understood why her mouth was always so cool, though I had never thought uncomfortably so. And I understood why her skin was so perfect; why the muscles under the skin seemed so hard and unyielding; and I understood, finally, what she went through just to let me touch her like this. For that reason alone I wanted to worship her with every fiber of my being.

I pulled my mouth from hers to run it slowly across her cheek to her jaw line. She arched her head back as I descended the graceful curve of her neck, nipping and licking my way to the hollow of her throat, and back up to the spot below her ear that I knew would make her moan.

I wasn't disappointed as I heard the moaning sound escape her parted lips as she pressed her neck harder against my lips, and whispered, "Talk to me Edward. Tell me how you feel. Tell me what you're thinking."

_Damn! She wanted me to talk dirty to her! _

I pressed my lips to her ear lobe before sucking it lightly into my mouth and biting it gently before moving on to trace the outline of that perfect, ivory shell with the tip of my tongue.

I kissed my way back down her neck to her collar bone, before rising up to swiftly remove her shirt. "I want to see you," I whispered, my voice rasping slightly on the words, "I want to see those perfect tits of yours, Baby." I watched as the tip of her tongue came out to moisten her upper lip, her eyes darkening at the sound of my words.

_Fuck! She liked to hear me talk dirty to her!_

I grasped the bottom hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head as she lifted her upper body off the bed to assist me. I immediately felt her fingers tugging at my own shirt and I let her make short work of its removal. Both garments were tossed aside, falling where they may on the floor.

As she lay back on the bed, I let my eyes wander over her. I also finally understood why she never felt the need to wear a bra. She didn't need the support, and no bra ever invented in the realms of Victoria's Secret could ever improve on her natural perfection. She needed no enhancement to be perfect!

"Damn, I love that you don't wear a bra." The sight of her naked breasts was so fucking hot! And the thought that they were hidden just out of sight under her shirt was even hotter! I had to tell her, "Your naked tits are so hot, Baby! I've just got to taste them!"

I ran my tongue over my lips in anticipation of the feel of her perfect nipples and I lowered my head to her, taking the tip of her left breast into my mouth as my fingers closed over the right. I heard her moan again as I suckled at her breast and twisted my fingers to roll her other nipple between them, pulling on it slightly. I knew she liked that and I watched her face as her eyes closed and she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

"You like that, don't you Baby? You like me to suck you, don't you?" She nodded. "You like me to squeeze and pull on your nipples too, don't you, Baby?"

"Yes… Please…" She moaned, biting down on her bottom lip.

"Don't hold back, Baby, don't worry about the noise," I told her, "I want to hear you say my name and tell me you like what I'm doing as I make love to you."

I returned to let my mouth pay homage to her breasts and was rewarded with a groaned, "Edward… Oh, how I love you!"

I moved my mouth to the valley between her perfect breasts and placed open-mouthed kisses along the rounded underside of each. I let my lips and hands roam over the flat hardness of her stomach before I ran my tongue across her abdomen from one hipbone to the other right above the low waistband of her jeans.

"I want to see the rest of your beautiful body, Baby," I said as I scooted down the bed before rising up and bringing my fingers to the button at the top of her jeans. I pushed it through the button hole with my thumb before grasping the zipper and gently tugging it downward. I ran my hands under the top of the waistband and pulled slightly to draw them over her hips. She lifted up again to aid me in my task and soon her jeans had gone to join our shirts, floating down we cared not where.

"Come here, Baby. I want to kiss that sexy mouth of yours again," I whispered as I lay down at her side once again, cupping her cheek as I pressed her head into the pillows with my kiss. I licked her lips and plunged my tongue into her as soon as they parted. Lust rippled through my body as I deepened the kiss even more, wanting to consume her, draw her into me, taste her from the inside out. There was just something so intense about plunging my tongue in her mouth. It made me long to taste her everywhere at once.

Without breaking the kiss, I rolled myself until I was laying half on her, half off. I moved my injured, right leg, bent at the knee, until it lay across Bella's right thigh, my knee resting between her legs as she parted them slightly to give me a resting place. My leg still hurt some, but the pain was more than tempered by the pleasure that came from pressing myself against her. I knew she had to feel what she was doing to me, as I pressed my aching erection even closer to her right thigh. "Do you feel that, Baby? Do you feel what you do to me?" I circled my hips, grinding myself even harder into her. "I am so fucking hard for you, Baby, I _ache_ for you!" I wanted her to know what she did to me.

My hand fell naturally to cup her left breast and I kneaded it lightly before moving my hand downward, lightly brushing her stomach and abdomen with my fingers, then letting my fingertips brush over the silky smoothness of her panties, moving to the apex of her thighs.

I continued my fingers downward trek, pressing against fabric of her panties over the entrance to her body and feeling the moisture that had pooled there.

"God, Baby, you are so fucking wet!" My voice was hoarse with longing as the thought flew through my mind that at least this apart of her body seemed to work like any other human woman's. A moment later, I dipped my finger under the elastic leg opening to brush her lightly.

She moaned loudly, "Edward, please…" ending on a groan as her eyes seemed to roll back into her head before she closed them tightly in anticipation of my next move.

"Please what, Baby?"

"Please, Edward, touch me!"

"Fuck, Baby, I plan to do more than just touch you!" I had to see her! _All of her!_

I slipped my hand up and grabbed the elastic at the waist of her panties and pulled them roughly down her body, all but tearing them from her. They were tossed aside to join our other abandoned clothing.

My hand moved back between her legs as my fingers found their prize. They rubbed against the wet, slick folds of her body, before seeking and finding the hardened nub of her clit and stroking it gently.

"Ahhh… Edward…" she breathed, "That feels so…" her breath was coming in pants now, and I took that moment to slip two fingers inside her, "so… good!" She nearly yelled the words as her hips lifted off the bed, trying to make closer contact with my hand.

"And you feel so fucking good inside, Baby!" I felt like the fucking 'King of the Fucking Bedroom,' as I watched the affects my ministrations were having on her. I began to move my hand, sliding my fingers in and out of her body in that ageless rhythm, keeping my thumb in contact with her clit, rubbing it in sync with my fingers.

"Does that feel good, Baby; do I make you feel good?" I pressed a third finger into her.

"Oh, god, _YES! Yes, you make me feel good!" _Bella was nearly screaming at this point.

I shifted my body, lifting to move over her, placing my knees on the inside of her legs and pressing them apart, exposing her more fully to me while never breaking the tempo of my fingers. I had to taste her as I remembered the flavor of her body. I craved it. I had to have it. And what the 'King' wanted, the 'King' got.

"I want to taste you, Baby. Can I taste you?" Asking her permission was only a formality at this point. I was so far gone, I don't think I could have stopped myself from eating her out if she had actually said no.

"Oh, Edward… Please…" she was practically begging me at this point.

I lowered my head and opened my mouth in anticipation of the taste of her. I removed my thumb from her clit and replaced it with my lips, sucking on her, drawing her inside my mouth to tease her sensitive nub with my tongue before nipping it lightly with my teeth.

She let out a keening wail and nearly bucked me off the bed when her hips came up in an attempt to press herself more tightly to my mouth.

I turned my hand slightly and curved my fingers upward, suddenly quite pleased that I possessed such long fingers, because I could feel the slightly rough spot I sought inside her with the tip of my middle finger. I pressed the spot and rubbed it with my finger while at the same time nipping her clit again, and that was it. I felt Bella unravel beneath my hands.

"Cum for me, Baby. You can do it. _Cum hard for me!"_

Her breath caught in her throat and her hips lifted to hang suspended as I felt her walls tighten around my fingers before they released in pulses around my hand.

"_EDWARD!… Oh, God, Edward!.. Help me!... Ahhh…" _

I looked up at her head thrashing on the pillow and moved up quickly to cover her mouth with mine. I felt her throw her arms around me and for a flash I felt a little fear, because I knew she could crush me without even trying. But her arms quickly fell back to her sides, her hands fisting in the bedspread, while her lips parted and her tongue moved against mine. I could feel the groans still emanating from her throat as I continued to work my fingers in her body, allowing her to ride out her orgasm to the fullest.

She slowly came down from her high, and the intensity of our kiss melded into one of silent worship of each other's mouths. I removed my fingers from her body, moving instead to gently caress her upper thighs.

Our lips leisurely drew apart and I rested my forehead against hers before pulling back slightly so I could look into her eyes.

She spoke first. "How do you do it?" she questioned softly.

I raised my eyebrows in a silent, "Do what?"

"How do you know exactly how to make me feel… feel…" she paused and searched for the right words, "so… wonderful?"

"I really don't know," and I didn't, all I knew is that all I wanted to do was bring her pleasure. "Maybe it's because I love you so much. I want only to please you."

She stretched her arms languidly above her head before rising up and leaning over me.

"Now it's my turn," she said, and I saw the glint of lust re-enter her eyes, tempered only with the gleam of love.

BPOV

I wanted nothing more than to worship at the 'Temple of Edward' as I looked down at this perfect man.

This man whom I knew would do anything for me; who thought nothing of putting my pleasure before his own.

This man who had just talked dirty to me and given me the greatest pleasure I had ever known.

This man that I loved more than anything in the universe; whom I would kill for in a heartbeat and die for in an instant.

I looked beseechingly into his emerald eyes and said, "I want to please you, Edward. I want to make love to you."

I watched as his eyes darkened as lust took over his mind once more. "Only if you talk dirty to me."

Oh, so he had liked that, had he? This was going to be fun!

"So, you want me to talk dirty to you, is that right?" I asked him politely.

"That's what I said," he gave me a crooked little smirky smile.

"Okay, but if I do, you have to promise to answer me when I ask you a question. Understand?"

I watched him closely as he tipped is head and murmured, "Fair enough."

Oh, yeah, this was going to be fun. I hadn't lived in the same house with Emmett and Rosalie for well over six decades and not heard _everything_ that could be said between two people in the bedroom. There were a lot of drawbacks to having super-sensitive, vampire hearing when you lived in the same house as Emmett and Rosalie. But it looked like hearing all I had was finally going to pay off.

"Lie back," I whispered, "and enjoy." I reached out and let my fingertips trail lightly down his chest, following the line of hair that extended from the light scattering of hair on his upper torso, to where it collected over his sternum, before tracing downward to disappear under the waistband of his boxers, just visible above the waistband of his borrowed scrubs.

I could still see the outline of his erection pressing for release against the thin cotton fabric. _Damn!_ I glanced quickly to his face before settling my eyes once again on the bulge, _that must hurt like hell!_

Well, I was about to take care of that little problem for him.

"I want to see you naked, Edward." I whispered, my voice husky from desire, as I reached to loosen the drawstring at the top of his scrubs.

I didn't waste any time ridding him of those pesky pants, after all, I was a vampire and vampire speed really came in handy sometimes. I think he was, to say the least, surprised at how quickly I divested him of those damn scrubs.

I brought my still nude body across his so I was straddling his hips, my still-wet pussy glistening at him from his angle of sight. I could see him looking at me as his tongue emerged to moisten his lips and I knew he could still taste me on them.

"Do you like what you see, Edward?" His eyes snapped up to meet mine and he actually blushed a little as he knew I had caught him ogling my sex.

He didn't say a word, so I repeated my question. "I said 'Do you like what you see, Edward?'"

He seemed to finally remember he was supposed to answer all my questions.

"Yeah, Baby, I love what I'm seeing," was his softly-spoken reply as his gaze met mine.

"Would you like to touch me again, Edward?"

This time there was no hesitation in his answer, "I would love to touch you again, Baby."

"Would you like to taste my pussy again, Edward?"

"Oh, God, Baby, I would fight ninjas to taste your pussy again."

I had to stifle a giggle at his analogy, before I replied, "Well, you've already done those things, Edward. Now it's my turn to see you; touch you; taste you. Don't you think that's fair?"

I watched as his eyes grew darker with each word that I spoke. "Yeah, Baby, I guess that would be fair." His voice was hoarse with longing and he barely suppressed a groan as my hand reached for the elastic at the top of his boxers.

"I don't think you need these, do you?"

"No!" was his breathless answer.

I moved myself once more to his side as I made short work of his boxers, just containing myself enough to keep from ripping them from his body. They joined his now-forgotten jeans, and all my clothes, somewhere in the never-never land of the floor of his room.

Who needed clothes anyway? "If I had my way, Edward," I spoke as my eyes wandered over him, "you would never cover up this perfect body!"

His eyes darkened even more and I gasped a little as I dropped my eyes and once more beheld a fully naked Edward Masen. I let my eyes roam from his broad shoulders, across his hard, muscular chest, down to his narrow waist with the V cut in the muscles just pointing the way to heaven.

And heavenly he was to behold. Surely no man had ever been this perfect before. His manhood was long and thick and seemed to pulse with life and I was more amazed by it each time I saw it.

"I love looking at your body, Edward. I love how long and thick your cock is. I love the velvety feel of it's hardness in my hand. And I love the smell of you Edward." I dropped my head, inhaling deeply of his manly scent. It was an exquisitely enticing scent that was natural to him. It was a combination of the smell of love, lust and pure sex and I felt an overwhelming desire to taste him; to drink from his body, not of his blood, but of the very essence of that smell. It was better than blood. It was Edward!

"I want to taste you, Edward. I want to taste you all over. Everywhere." I brought my leg back across his body to straddle him once again and leaned down to kiss him slowly. I licked his lips once, twice, before he parted his lips and I covered them with my own, thrusting my tongue into his mouth to meet his in a lustful tango.

I pulled back finally to trace my lips and tongue down his neck, following the pulsating artery that moved just under the skin. I moved my mouth up to settle just under his ear, near the now vivid mark I had left on his skin just two days ago. I kissed my way to the other side of his neck and left the mark a twin on the other side.

_I had marked my man and he was mine!_

"I marked you again Edward. I marked you as mine." I looked up at him. "Is that okay?"

"I am yours," he answered simply, reaching up to cup my face and run his thumb over my lips before kissing me lightly.

I pulled up before bending my head and trailing kisses down his chest, turning my head to kiss his nipples in turn and massaging each with my tongue. I nibbled and sucked my way down his body, my destination the velvety-smooth prize that waited for me in heaven.

My hand found it first, and I grasped him tenderly in my hand, being very careful not to hurt him as I ran my thumb across the tip and allowed my vampire fingers to explore every millimeter of him. I could feel each bump and ridge, feel the distended veins that were engorged with blood, blood that I could smell so sweetly lying just under the skin. But above that smell, even more sweet to my senses, was the smell of Edward. "The Essence of Edward" I had called it before, and that's exactly what it was.

"You feel so good in my hands, Edward. You're so big; I can't even begin to reach my fingers around you." I moved my hand up and down his shaft as I looked to his face. "And as I told you before, you smell so divine!" I could feel my eyes darken as I looked at him. "Did you know that your sex smells better to me than your blood?" I asked him curiously.

He blinked slowly, striving to understand my words. "It does?" his voice was puzzled.

"Yes, it does." I smiled up at him as I moved myself down his body. "And the wonderful thing about it is that I can drink from you again and again without harming you physically."

And with that, I placed both my hands around his shaft and I closed my lips around his tip and moved to take him in. No preliminaries; no set up; I wanted him and I wanted him _now!_

His body jerked and he inhaled with a hiss as his body felt itself being consumed. He hadn't been prepared for the rapidness of my attack on his body. I could hear his heart thudding heavily and rapidly as he battled with the assault on his senses.

I raised my head for a moment to whisper to him, "Don't fight it, darling, just let yourself go," and with that I resumed with round two of my assault.

I could hear his heart racing, as his breathing came in short pants, so I knew he was near. I brought out the big guns.

I brought one of my hands down to massage and squeeze his sac, then lightly scraped him with my teeth. Coupling that with a steady suction and he was gone. I felt his orgasm start at the base of his cock and vibrate all the way to the tip, swelling him even more before shooting stream after pulsating stream from the tip and straight into my throat. I caught and swallowed every drop, savoring the flavor that was Edward.

I kept up a steady, gentle suction, until Edward was spent and with one last lick, I moved up to join him on the pillows.

We turned to face each other, and he brought his hand up to brush the hair from my forehead, looping it behind my ear, as he leaned in to kiss me gently, almost reverently, on the lips.

"Bella," he began, "I love you so much it hurts. My heart literally hurts in my chest at the thought of being apart from you for even a few hours." I saw his eyes move to the clock on the bedside table. "Charlie will be home soon," his eyes moved back to mine, "But I don't want you to go. I want you here, with me, lying beside me, so I can hold you all night long."

"You want to sleep with me?" I asked incredulously. "But, Edward, you know I don't sleep."

"I know," he answered somewhat sheepishly, lowering his eyes. "It's incredibly selfish of me to even ask."

"No, it's not." I whispered.

"Yes, it is," he insisted. "It would be nothing but boring for you to just lie here and watch me sleep all night."

"Well," I knew it was confession time,"Actually it would be better than standing and watching you sleep." I bit my lip waiting for my words to register with him.

"Yeah, I guess if you put it that way, it would be better than standing…" he shook his head in bewilderment. "Is that supposed to mean something?" I could feel him looking at me but I had averted my eyes the moment he started his question.

"Well, yes, it does." I sighed and raised my eyes to meet his again. "You really should lock your window, Edward," I said sternly, "Not that it would make any difference to me, but you really should."

He shook his head again. "What has me not locking my window got to do with us sleeping together?"

Well, when he put it that way, it did seem as if the two things were worlds apart in significance.

Well…maybe…because..." I took a deep breath, "I'vebeensneakinginyourwindowatnighttowatchyousleep.

He closed his eyes and shook his head as if to clear it before saying, "Come again?"

"I said," this time I enunciated each word, "I've. Been. Sneaking. In. Your. Window. At. Night. To. Watch. You. Sleep," I breathed out in a huff. "There, are you happy now?"

"You've been watching me sleep?" he questioned.

"Yes," I whispered.

"How long?"

"Since that first day I saw you at school." I felt so embarrassed. He would think I was a stalker or a lunatic or… something.

"You mean you've been here with me each night," he asked, wonder in this voice that quickly turned to indignation, "And you didn't get into bed with me?" He looked at me with a mixture of confusion and annoyance. "WHY?!"

"I just wanted to watch you sleep," I said in a sad, small voice. I hadn't wanted to make him mad. "I'm sorry, Edward. I promise I won't do it again."

He suddenly smiled broadly at me. "You think I'm mad because you watched me sleep?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak for fear he would hear the quiver in my voice.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly, kissing the top of my head, and spoke, "I'm only irritated because you didn't join me in bed, not because you came in through the window and watched me sleep. You can do that any time you want." He kissed my lips softly. "But next time, wake me up so I can enjoy your company." He kissed me again. "Okay?"

"Okay." All was well with the world again.

"And I will expect you to be here tonight, and every other night," he stated matter-of-factly.

"What if your Uncle Charlie discovers us?" I asked.

"Charlie never comes into my room without knocking. He's great that way," He said as he gave me another hug. "You will be my own little secret voyeur." He wagged his eyebrows at me and I couldn't contain a giggle.

"Yes, I guess I will be." I kissed him quickly, before saying, "And speaking of Charlie, he will be back any minute, and I don't think he would like to find us naked in your bed, now, do you?"

"You may be right," he stated with a grin. "He will probably want to check up on me when he gets home."

"Well, then, I guess I'd better leave then." I pulled away from him reluctantly, gathering my scattered clothes and dressing in a flash. "I'll be back as soon as I can." I looked at the clock. It shone 7:29 pm. "I'll be back in three hours. That should give Charlie time to return, eat dinner, and go to bed."

"Okay," he said, kissing me tenderly. I couldn't help myself from gazing down at his still naked form.

"Here, I'll gather your clothes. Wouldn't want Charlie asking questions as to why you're in bed, naked, well before bedtime, now would we." I chuckled as I picked up his clothing and handed it to him.

He gave me another kiss before I walked to the door.

"I guess I should take my car home. I bet Charlie is getting tired of having it blocking his driveway."

And with one last kiss, I was down the stairs in a flash and in my car. This had been one eventful day. And hopefully, there would be an eventful night to come.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Squeee…. Did you like the Lemon? Does it make you want to make Lemonaid?

**I really appreciate you showing me LOVE by telling me what you think of the story. Just press the little green button below and send me some love.**

**Please go VOTE for Bella, the Lioness on the Fanpire Fiction Awards!**

**I really love you guys, and remember…**

**** May all your dreams be filled with Edward ****

*****BM*****


	22. Making Memories

**A/N: No Lemons in this chapter, but some sex-specific language. Not much, so I don't think it should be a problem for my younger readers. The lemon in the last chapter may be the last one for several chapters as we have a LOT of other territory to cover. Yes, major angst is just on the horizon.**

**My song choice for this chapter is:  
**_**Making Memories of Us – by Keith Urban  
**_**A link to the video is on my profile. Please listen to the song as you read this chapter. It adds so much to the ambience.**

**This chapter also introduces the Cullen mansion in Forks. I have a clear idea of what the house looks like and there is a link to a picture of the house on my profile.**

**A link to my Twilighted thread is also on my profile. Go over to the thread for some great pics of RPattz.**

**A big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and to all the new readers and those who have added the story to their alerts and favorites, and me to your author alerts. I am so honored that you are enjoying the story, and I love hearing what you have to say. I try to reply to each and every review. It may take me a few days, but I will respond.**

**And a special shout out four new young authors that I am doing beta work for. Links to their stories are on my profile:  
****Belward: ****Dementia Praecox; ****RaeCullen: All That We Needed; Juliamine: It Was Only His Baby; and Musicwhore: Hot Boy, Patron & Games.**

**VOTE – VOTE – VOTE – VOTE – VOTE – VOTE – VOTE – VOTE – VOTE **

**Voting has started on the "Off the Pages" contest. My entry is a blending of Twilight and Star Trek, entitled "A Twilight Star Trek".  
****If you have a chance, please read it, and if you like it, vote for me. Besides, who couldn't love the crew of the Starship Twilight? I give you: Capt. Edward A. Cullen; First Officer, Mr. Jaz; Engineer, Emmett "Mac" McCarty; Communications Officer, Alice Brandon; Captain's Assistant, Rosalie McCarty; Ships Doctor, Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Nursery School Director, Esme Cullen; Ambassador Charles Swan and his lovely daughter, Isabella.**

**This story was so much fun to write, and I plan at least 15 more chapters. I think it's unique in the FanFiction world, at least I've never seen a blending of these two sagas before. If you have, please let me know, because I intend to claim these characters as MY OWN! FOREVERMORE! I may even do an entire series of stories with them. Who knows, it may turn out to be an actual "Five year mission". lol. **

**Now, PLEASE VOTE!  
****Voting continues through Friday, August 7****th****.**

**Many thanks to my beta, Melolabel. She keeps me focused and talks me out of my emo ramblings and random thoughts of total story destruction and all manner of craziness. I think she's my long lost twin and we were just separated at birth! Go read her story, "Tapas at Twilight". (link is on my profile) It's truly awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. I just borrow them from time to time and make them do my bidding…**

**Now, without further adieu … **

**Enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22 – Making Memories

**BPOV**

I was nearly home when it actually sank in what had transpired that day at Edward's house.

He knew about us! He knew vampires lived in Forks.

And since I had made a conscious decision to tell him, Alice knew that he knew. And if Alice knew, the whole family knew. I hoped they were okay with this little turn of events, because it was too late to change it now.

Alice was waiting for me as I pulled my car into the garage. Without saying a word, she ran to me and pulled me in for a hug.

"You've had an… eventful day, haven't you sweetie?" Her hands rubbed my back before she linked her arm with mine and led me in the house.

I looked around, but the house seemed empty. "Where is everybody? I figured I'd get the third-degree for telling Edward."

"Well, I already broke the news to them, but everyone expected it to happen sooner or later so no one was really all that surprised." The smile she gave me was wistful and knowing. "We knew if you stayed with him, he would have to know the truth eventually. His visit from," she struggled to find the right term, "_his friend_ just sped the process up a bit. They decided to go hunting this evening so Rose and I could talk with you."

"And everyone's okay with it?" I bit my bottom lip in worry.

"Everyone… _accepts _it," she qualified.

"Who…"

"That's not important now," she interrupted. "What's important is that Rose and I need to have a little talk with you." She pushed me toward the stairs. "So, upstairs with you… Now!"

I allowed her to half-push, half-drag me upstairs to her bedroom where Rose was waiting. With a look of determination, she turned to me, "Bella, we really need to have a talk."

I saw Rose nod in agreement.

"Okay…" I looked at each of them in turn, "what's so important that we _really need to talk_ about."

"It's Edward," Alice piped up.

I looked at her sharply, then Rosalie spoke up, "Actually, it's about you _and _Edward."

"What about me _and_ Edward." This was getting stranger by the second.

Alice took a deep breath, letting it out in a huff, before she began, "Bella, you're going to have to be more careful with Edward."

"What do you mean?" I asked dumbly.

She gave me a wide-eyed look of exasperation. "I think you sometimes forget that he's human."

"Have you seen something happen to Edward?" Alarm rang in my voice.

"No!" her irritation was evident and she shook her head. "But that's not really saying anything. I can _never_ read you right if you think something strong enough in your mind." My eyes widened as she actually stamped her foot.

"Bella," it was Rose's turn, "we think what you're doing with Edward might be just a little bit _dangerous_ for him."

I was truly bewildered now. "What are you two talking about? What are we doing that's dangerous for Edward?"

"Your… when you…when he lets…" Alice searched for the right words.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and blurted out, "What she's trying to say is that it's _dangerous for you to give him head._" Leave it to Rose to get straight to the point.

My mouth fell open as I processed what she had said. "What the hell are you two talking about?"

"_You used your teeth on him!" _Alice nearly shouted at me. "Bella, you have to know how dangerous that was!"

I was shocked. "You… saw that?"

"_Yes!" _She was still talking loudly. "You made a conscious decision to do it, so, yes, I saw it." She shook her head at me, "Bella, you should know better than to take that kind of chance."

"I was _very careful_, Alice." I looked at her in exasperation.

"I know you were careful! But what if he had made a sudden move… or jerked the wrong way… or, oh, I don't know… _anything!" _

"Well, I was, and he didn't, and he is _fine_! Okay!" I was still a little miffed at her intrusion into a very private moment of mine.

"Okay. But, please, don't take chances like that from now on, okay?" her voice and eyes pleaded. "You're giving Rose and me nervous breakdowns."

Rose rolled her eyes again at Alice and her 'drama queen' statement.

"Okay, are we through with this little discussion about mine and Edward's love life?" I looked questioningly from Alice to Rose.

"Well, now that you mention it, there is one more thing we would like to talk to you about." This time it was Rose who spoke up.

"Okay, out with it." I crossed my arms and mentally prepared myself for another battle.

"We've never really talked about this, but, frankly Alice and I have both been a little curious about something ever since you started dating Edward."

"Curious about what?" I asked when she paused.

Alice piped up, "You were a virgin when Carlisle changed you, right?" her eyebrows rose as she waited for an answer.

"Yes…" now where was this going?

"Well, Bella, you two have been going pretty hot and heavy with the lovemaking department, but you've never actually 'done the deed' so to speak."

I shook my head and just watched her, waiting for her to continue.

"How's that gonna work with you two?" This time she had a look of puzzlement on her face.

I was taken aback slightly, not really knowing how to answer her, so I decided to just humor her as I said, "I guess it will work the same way it has worked for thousands of years." I gave her a silly grin. "You see, Alice, there is this bird. And then there's this bee, and they get together and…"

"What she's trying to say is how you expect his human penis to break through your vampire hymen?" burst out Rosalie 'Straight-To-The-Point' Cullen.

I just stared at her for a minute, floundering a little as I let what she said sink in. I had never really thought about it in that way. Suddenly the reality of the situation sank in and I looked at the two of them in mounting horror.

"I… don't… know." I looked back and forth between them, imploring one of them to give me an answer. "I hadn't really thought about it." My voice sounded breathless and weak. "Oh, my…" I ran my hands through my hair. "Oh my…" I was now tugging two fistfuls of hair. _"OH, MY!"_

"Okay, calm down." Rosalie put her arm around my shoulders. "We're already working on it."

At my hopeful, questioning look, she continued. "We've left a message for Tanya. You know she and her sisters have a 'thing' about having sex with human men."

I nodded silently.

"Well, we figured if anyone knew the answer to this question, it would be Tanya." Rose paused before continuing, "Problem is, she and her sisters are traveling abroad and won't be back for a couple of months."

I was still a little in shock as thoughts kept running through my mind: What if Edward and I could never… What if it were impossible for us to… I couldn't ask him to stay with me if we couldn't… He was a normal, human man, he had needs… I covered my face and wailed, "I'll lose Edward!"

Alice joined Rosalie in giving me a supporting hug. "Hold the phone there sister. No one is losing anyone. If the news is bad from Tanya, maybe Carlisle will know what to do." I tried to smile at Alice's encouraging tone.

"We'd ask him now, but frankly, I doubt this kind of thing is covered in human medical books," Rosalie smirked.

Of course Alice being Alice, she tried to sound upbeat, "I'm sure everything will be alright, but in the meantime, if I were you and Edward, I don't think I would take any chances, if you catch my drift."

I nodded again, my face showing my utter dejection. "I'll have to tell him. I can't just put him off without an explanation."

"Well while you're at it," Rose added, "you might want to take it easy in the head department, too." Yes, Rose was blunt.

My dejected look was replaced with one of steely determination. "I refuse to give up everything, Rosalie Cullen!" However, I did deign to relent a little, "But I promise… _no more teeth!" _

We looked at each other then and I couldn't help chuckling, they followed suit, and soon we were having a giggle fest. The way I figured it, I might as well laugh about it, seeing that I couldn't change it.

At 10:30pm I crawled through the window to Edward's bedroom. He was dozing, but roused as I let the window close with an audible click.

"Hey, did you miss me?" his voice was slurred slightly with sleep but sounded so sexy, speaking in that whispered tone.

"Not a bit." I was at his bedside in a flash, stooping to kiss him soundly before pulling myself back up to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Edward, we need to talk." I thought for a moment how many times we had said that sentence today.

He looked at me with hooded, sleepy eyes as he said, "Sure, but can't we talk with you lying next to me?" He patted the bed to his right.

"I guess so," I relented and started to crawl onto the bed. "Is the door locked?" I asked, glancing at the door leading to the hallway.

"Yeah, Charlie helped me into the shower a while ago and I locked it after he helped be back in here."

I moved beside him, lying down before turning to face him and wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Are you gonna sleep in your clothes?" he asked, waving his hand abstractly to indicate my state of dress.

"Edward, I don't sleep."

"I know that, but I do," his voice took on a petulant tone, "and I would rather feel a little bit more of you and a little less of your clothes." He looked at me with wide, sad eyes…

_He's giving me freckin' 'puppy dog' eyes! _

He moved closer to me on top of the covers, wrapping his arm around me while pressing his body to mine. I could feel his arousal through the thin material of his pajama bottoms.

I chucked a little as I accused him, "Edward Masen, you are insatiable!"

He cocked his eyebrow at me and returned, "Duh! Bella Cullen! I'm on the upside of my sexual peak! I'm in this condition half the time we're together." I raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. He blinked once… twice… before continuing, "Make that seventy-five percent of the time I'm around you."

His mouth stifled the giggle that rose to my throat as he covered my lips with his and ran his hand from my neck down to my thigh in a long, drawn-out caress.

I pulled my mouth away from his, really needing to talk to him. He just moved his mouth to nuzzle my neck, leaving little kisses on the sensitive skin under my ear. It was really hard to think when he did that.

"Edward, please," I pleaded breathlessly, "we really need to talk and it's hard for me to even _think_ when you do that."

Reluctantly he drew back his head, his dark, forest-green eyes gave me a lazy, sleepy gaze, and he said, "Okay, okay, we'll talk. But I'll remember my place." He lifted one half of his mouth in a sexy grin.

"Edward," I began, "I did something a little stupid today,"

He was still grinning, running his fingers through my hair, when he said, "And what, pray tell, did you do today that would be considered 'stupid'?"

"Well… I …" he just looked at me, still smiling and watching me through those half-hooded, sexy-as-hell, eyes, as I forced out the words, "I used my teeth on you when I was… you know…" my words trailed off.

"Yeah, so?" He continued to smile, his voice still slightly slurred, as he moved to nuzzle my neck once more. "It felt fucking marvelous!"

"Yeah," I nodded, pulling back to meet his eyes. "It was also stupid and dangerous!"

I could see he was puzzled. "It didn't feel stupid, and how was it dangerous?"

I took a couple of calming breaths, realizing I'd have to show him. "Edward, is there a phone book in your nightstand drawer?" He nodded, a little puzzled at my seemingly random request. "Hand it to me."

He looked at me quizzically, but opened the drawer to get the phone book.

"No, not the Forks one," I shook my head. "Give me the one for Seattle."

Edward handed me the nearly two-inch thick phone book. I lifted it level in front of my face.

"Okay, now watch this." I opened my mouth wide and with one quick snap, my teeth sliced clear through the entire thickness of the book, taking a crescent-shaped chunk out of the side. His smile was gone and he looked wide-eyed at the book as I handed it back to him. I then spit the bitten part into my hand and squeezed it into a small, compacted ball of paper and chucked it accurately into the wastebasket across the room.

He was still staring, mesmerized by the bitten phone book, when I gently pulled it from his hand and leaned over him to place it back into the drawer.

"And that, my darling, is why it was both stupid and dangerous."

He looked completely shell-shocked as he carefully readjusted himself. I could only imagine he was saying a silent prayer of thanks that nothing like _that_ had happened.

"But it's only the teeth; I can't touch you with my teeth. The first time, I shielded my teeth with my lips. But this afternoon," I looked at him apologetically, "I got careless."

He just looked at me with wide eyes and nodded his head, swallowing loudly. I had to chuckle out loud at the look on his face, "Edward, don't look so nervous," I begged, "I would _never_ hurt you!"

He was still looking at me a little skeptically, when I leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "I promise," I whispered between nibbling kisses, "I would rather cease to exist than harm you." I continued to leave fleeting kisses on his mouth. "Really darling," more brief, tantalizing touches, "I love you."

His arms suddenly clamped around me, drawing me to him as he took over the kisses, rolling me onto my back as his tongue sought entrance to my mouth. I gladly gave in being more careful than ever of my sharp teeth.

We slowly pulled apart, mainly because Edward needed oxygen, and I could hear his labored breathing and racing heart.

"I'm sorry I acted so emo for a moment, but that phone book thing," he rolled his eyes a little before meeting mine, "that was a little bit intimidating."

I laughed out loud. "But it got my message across loud and clear."

"That it did, my love," he laughed softly, "that it did."

He turned back on his side, keeping his arms around me and pulling me close. "I still think you're wearing too many clothes," he said, running his hand down the side of my tee-shirt and over the waistband of my hipster jeans.

"Edward, honestly," I attempted to explain. "If I were to lie beside you all night without these clothes between us, you would most likely die of hypothermia."

He started to give me another skeptical look, but caught himself and just nodded wryly. "Well, can I at least hold you?"

"Of course, silly," I giggled. "But it might be best if you stay under the covers."

He looked crestfallen as he said, "Gee, Bella, you really know how to take the fun out of sleeping together."

I chuckled again, then realized we had more to discuss. I bit my lip slightly, knowing I still had something to tell him. "Yeah, that's another thing." I hesitated, not really knowing how to tell him the rest, and deciding that the best way was just to come out with it Rosalie-style.

"Edward, when Carlisle changed me, I was a virgin." I didn't realize I still had the capacity to be shy, but I couldn't look Edward in the eye, as my eyes focused on the fabric of his bedspread instead.

"Yeah, I kinda gathered that from your story of the…" his eyes darkened slightly in remembered anger and he cleared his throat before continuing, "of the highwaymen."

"Yes, well," I took a deep breath. "Edward, I'm still a virgin."

He swept a lock of my hair from my forehead, tucking it behind my ear, before using his index finger to lift my face to his.

"I know, love." He smiled at me so tenderly, my dead heart nearly melted. "And if you want to wait, that's fine with me." He leaned his head in and pressed his lips softly to my forehead. "You know that, love."

"Oh, Edward, that's just it." I turned my head slightly dropping my eyes from his, only to have him gently turn it back to face him.

"Edward, we may have a problem," I swallowed, meeting his eyes fully. "I have… I'm… You're… Oh…" I knew he could see the distress this was causing me.

"What kind of problem are you talking about, that we might have?" he searched my face, trying to decipher what I was failing miserably to tell him.

I took another deep breath, "We may have a problem with you being human and me being a _vampire_ virgin." He still looked at me, completely perplexed.

"Edward, the vampire transformation changed my physical body structure to more closely resemble marble than human flesh." My eyes all but willed him to understand. "As far as I know, that includes _all of my body!_"

Slowly comprehension dawned on him, and I saw him open his mouth to speak, only to close it, and then open it again, and again close it. "You mean your… my…" he breathed out in a huff, "hard as marble?"

I just nodded, a hint of sadness in my eyes. "But you didn't feel that way, when I… you know…" his eyes darkened again, with a different emotion this time. He whispered, "When I touched you, kissed you, you certainly didn't feel like marble to me!"

"Yes, I know, and therein lies our hope." I quickly explained to him that Rosalie and Alice had contacted our vampire friends in Alaska who might have some experience in this area, but it might be two months or more before we heard from them.

"I'm sure Tanya and her sisters will know the answer to this." I gave him a little smile of reassurance. "And if not, then I'm sure Carlisle will come up with a solution." I realized that in reassuring him, I was also bolstering my own confidence that we would be able to resolve this problem.

We prepared for the night, Edward grumbling but nevertheless, slipping under the covers. We kissed again, enjoying the feel of each other, our bodies entwined as much as the covering over Edward would allow. When we drew apart, I saw his eyelids were seriously drooping now.

"Get some sleep, Edward. I forgot that you just got out of the hospital today. You must be exhausted." I brushed my fingers through his tousled hair, seeking to soothe him into a relaxed sleep.

"That medicine your dad gave me makes me sleepy," he explained, his voice beginning to slur again, as his eyelids dropped down. "Don't leave me," he begged.

"I'm not going anywhere," I assured him as I continued to stroke his hair and lowered my head to his chest. I began to hum one of my new compositions to him. A lullaby, in fact, inspired by the love I felt each time I thought of him, which happened to be most of the time. His breathing quickly became deep and even and his heartbeat slowed to a rhythmic cadence. I had never felt more at peace than I did at this moment, lying here on Edward's bed, encircled by his arms, knowing I belonged with him.

The days flew by as Edward and I settled into a routine. I drove him to school on Monday, and each day that week, until Friday when he no longer needed his crutches. After that, he drove and I rode with him.

Each night, I crawled through his bedroom window as soon as I was sure Charlie was asleep, to lie in each others arms, holding each other, touching, kissing, and loving each other until Edward finally slept.

His leg had healed nicely, and he was able to run by the next week. He returned to his cross-country training, needing to quickly get in shape for the district and regional meets if he were to have any shot at making it to state competition.

I took it upon myself to oversee his training, and ran with him each morning or afternoon, which ever the weather permitted, pushing him harder than any coach, but knowing he could take it as I could monitor his heart and breathing rate as I following close behind him. The district meet was held on October 15th and Edward easily outdistanced the competition, taking first place by a full minute over his closest rival, and leading his team to a first-place finish. The regional meet came one week later, and again, Edward outpaced the pack, winning handily and again paving the way for his team to take first place.

In between all the training, school work, and just spending time together, we also found time for Edward send out applications to various colleges. After I told him of my dream of going to Juilliard, he decided to apply to schools in New York, Columbia in particular. That way, when he was accepted, yes I assured him _when _not _if_, then I could "transfer" to Juilliard at the same time, since coming up with freshman transcripts would not be a problem. We laughed as I told him how many times I had gone to high school, graduated, gone to college, graduated, and then started all over again. He shook his head in amazement as I told him of all the degrees I had obtained over the years.

The state meet was scheduled the week of Halloween and Edward told me his mother was determined to attend the meet, even in her weakened condition. As he explained it to me, she had simply told her doctors, "There is no way in hell I will miss that competition." And when Elizabeth Masen set her mind to something, few people could persuade her to change it. I assured Edward that Carlisle would be there too and he would keep a discrete eye on her, monitoring her vitals from afar.

The meet was three days away when I invited Edward to visit my home. We had always met at his house, but I really wanted to share my life with him, show him how I lived. I wanted to play for him, let him hear the lullaby I had composed just for him as it was intended to be played.

Carlisle and Esme were overjoyed at the news, especially Esme. She had yet to meet this amazing man, this paragon of all things good in the world that had so captivated the heart of her 'first born' daughter. She was eagerly anticipating preparing the first meal _ever_ cooked in the modern, state of the art kitchen she had designed while renovating the house. Carlisle was equally eager. She decided on Italian, since that was what her favorite TV Chef, Emeril, was cooking.

Alice was nearly jumping with excitement and Jasper was pleased that Alice was pleased. Emmett was his usual happy-go-lucky self and I could tell he was eager to have a new friend. Rosalie, though, was a different story.

She never actually came out and said she didn't want Edward to visit, but she didn't act thrilled at the idea either. I suddenly remembered Alice's remark when we discussed Edward knowing the truth about us. She had said "Everyone _accepted_ it." I now knew what she meant.

As we awaited Edward's arrival, I pulled Rosalie aside to ask her about her reluctance to accept Edward.

"Rose, why don't you like Edward?" I asked her when I knew the rest of the family was occupied in the kitchen.

"I like Edward fine," she answered, but her eyes avoided mine.

"Okay, then what have you got against him?" I really wanted to understand where she was coming from. I loved Rosalie like a sister; she was my sister, for all intents and purposes, and I so wanted her blessing on Edward and me.

"Oh, Bella, I don't really have anything against Edward, really I don't." She hesitated a moment, taking time to choose her words. "It's just that if your relationship ends badly, then…"

I filled the pause, "By badly you mean if I end up draining his body of its life's blood and leave his dry carcass on his bed for Charlie to find?"

She couldn't hide her smile at the ridiculous picture that conjured up, "Yes, well, something like that anyway." She suddenly looked at me, pleading in her golden brown eyes. "Bella, I like it here. We've finally gotten settled in, and I don't want to move." She tried, and failed, to keep the slight whine out of her voice. "I'm just tired of moving right now. I want to stay in one place for a while."

I understood what she was saying. It was always a hassle when we had to move: new identification documents, deciding what names to use, finding a place with a suitable lack of sunshine to make living there possible, etc. etc. There were a lot of variables to consider when we had to relocate for whatever reason.

"Rose, I promise you, I have absolutely no intention of ever hurting Edward. I would sacrifice myself in an instant to save him." I smiled softly at her. "Please try to understand this from my standpoint." I locked my eyes with hers, speaking slowly and softly. "All I want is to make the most of a life with him. Try to somehow weave our lives together: human and vampire." I looked at her, letting her see the full extent of my feelings for Edward in my eyes. "I love him, Rose. He's my life, my reason for existing. Without him, I would be less than nothing."

I saw multiple emotions cross her face as she took in my words. Suddenly her beautiful face crumpled and she reached and pulled me into her arms, as she apologized, "Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry. I'm so selfish." I could hear the agony in her voice and she gathered me tighter. "I have Em, and Alice has Jazz. Even Carlisle has Esme. But you, you've given so much of yourself to make this family complete, and here I am begrudging you the same happiness." Her body was shaking with tearless sobs. "Please, sweetie, forgive me. If it meant your happiness, I would move a thousand times, you know that."

"I know, Rosie, I know." I rubbed her back, soothing her, holding her until she composed herself.

Moments later we both heard Alice. "He'll be here in three minutes thirty-five seconds."

Rose and I shared one more sisterly hug and then she went off to join the rest of the family in the kitchen as I stepped onto the porch to await Edward.

I watched the silver Volvo roll to the end of the driveway, stopping at the side of the house in front of the four-bay garage. I was at his side before he even finished stepping from the car, throwing my arms around him to kiss him soundly. After all, I hadn't seen him in two hours, since we had finished our run and he had dropped me off at the end of our driveway. I had missed him, dreading to be parted from him for even that short a time. I used the time wisely, though, and hunted in the forest that adjoined our backyard. I knew my cheeks were flushed with the blood of the three deer I had feasted upon. I found that if I hunted two or three times a week, it made it easier to lie beside Edward each night.

I pulled him up the steps to the veranda that ran the full length of the front of the large white house in true southern plantation tradition. We walked past the columns that supported the second floor balcony that also stretched the full length.

"Wow! Some house!" Edward was smiling as he tried to take in everything as we walked toward the door.

"Do you like it?" I so wanted Edward to like this house.

"I love it!" He looked at me with shining eyes. "It reminds me of you: Southern Elegance."

I couldn't hide my pleasure at his words. I loved this house so much. It reminded me of the stately homes of my native Georgia that I vaguely remembered from my childhood. I threw open the mahogany front door and pulled him anxiously through it.

We found ourselves standing in the grand foyer that ran the depth of the house from front to back with rooms opening off it and a beautiful curved staircase gracing the right wall and rising to the balcony that overlooked the three-story foyer, highlighting the magnificent crystal chandelier.

I found myself watching as Edward looked around the foyer, touching on each detail from the solid oak paneling to the hand-carved moldings. Esme had built this house to my specifications, knowing how much I missed my family estate. She had done her best to re-create the home I had described to her in detail so many times in the months and years before we had moved to Forks for the first time. Though the kitchen had been modernized before our current stay, the rest of the house remained in all its original glory, with only minor decorating changes. No expense had been spared in the creation of a true, southern mansion. I was anxious to show it to Edward.

I led him through the downstairs, showing him the east wing first, as that part housed the living room, dining room, family room and kitchen. My entire family was waiting patiently for us to arrive as we made our tour. I say patiently for everyone but Alice. I don't think Alice has a patient bone in her tiny body.

I introduced Edward to Esme, and she greeted him like a long-lost son, welcoming him most graciously to our home.

"Thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Cullen," Edward was on his best behavior.

Esme gave him a smile full of sunshine and answered, "It is our pleasure and please, call me Esme. I hope you like Italian."

He had barely nodded his head when Carlisle spoke up, "Yes, you've given us an opportunity to use the kitchen for the first time." His smile was full of natural charm. "I'm glad to see the leg has healed up well. I understand from Bella that it hasn't hindered your running in the least."

"No, sir, Dr. Cullen," he answered respectfully. "It's as good as new, better in fact, since Bella's been training with me."

"Please, Edward, call me Carlisle. We don't stand on formality around here." He gave me another smile. "By the way, the meal is totally vegetarian, so it won't interfere with your training diet."

I had told them that Edward's coach had forbid his runners from eating any type of meat products for the entire week before the big meet. I could see that Edward appreciated the thoughtfulness.

We turned to Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett was smiling his usual, slightly goofy, full grin, but I was astonished when Rose stepped up to Edward with a genuine smile and said, "Welcome to our home, Edward. We are delighted you decided to join us." I flashed Rose a brief 'I love you, Sis' look, and she winked at me as we turned to face Alice and Jasper.

Alice didn't hesitate, she threw her arms around Edward and said happily, "Welcome to the family, Edward." Her thousand-watt smile all but dazzled the room. "Anyone that Bella loves, we love." As she pulled back, she inhaled, "Wow, Edward, Bella's right. You do smell delicious." She stepped back to stand beside Jasper, who just nodded and smiled at us.

Esme spoke up, "Bella, why don't you finish your tour while we finish making dinner," and with that, she shooed us out of the kitchen. Walking through the family room, we found ourselves back in the foyer, so I led the way up the stairs. Reaching the balcony landing, I indicated each room: Carlisle and Esme's, Jasper and Alice's, Emmett and Rose's. Then I led him toward the back of the house, to the room in the quiet west corner of the house. My room.

I opened the door and stood back, allowing him to enter in front of me. The pale gold carpeting perfectly complementing the soft taupe color on the walls, the dark blue and gold drapes blending nicely with the dark blue upholstery on the fainting sofa that was placed along the back wall, under the window that overlooked the forest behind the property. Book shelves lined the wall to the left, stocked to overflowing with leather bound volumes and my personal diaries. The wall opposite the sofa was dominated by beautiful double French doors, opening onto a west-facing balcony.

The doors were thrown open, allowing the cool, October air to enter the room. As was typical with coastal Washington weather, the skies had been overcast every day since Edward had learned the truth, but now, as we stepped onto the balcony I saw the clouds part and sunshine flood the area. I quickly stepped back into the shadows, wanting to make the most of this opportunity. It was now or never to let Edward know the true reason vampires never went into the sunlight. I was anxious to see his reaction, only briefly wondering if he would find it repulsive.

"Edward?" I called, drawing his attention from the fast setting sun. "Do you remember that I told you that vampires avoid the sunshine, not because of burning, but for another reason?"

"Yes, I remember." He answered, and I could tell his curiosity was peaked.

"And do you remember I told you I would show you why we avoid the sun?" I questioned.

"Yes, I remember." He looked up at the sunshine, then back at me standing in the shadows. "Are you going to show me now?"

"Yes." And with that, I reached for the hem of my tee-shirt and whipped it over my head. As was my custom, I never wore a bra around Edward, so I stood there in my half-naked glory and prepared myself. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and stepped onto the balcony and into the full rays of the setting sun.

I could feel the warmth of the sunshine on my skin, and I knew Edward was getting the full-force of the prismatic effect of the light as it danced off my skin. Vampire skin was hard as diamonds, and, in the sunlight, reflected the rays of light as if it were covered with diamond dust.

I heard his swift intake of breath as he took in the effect of the sun's rays on my skin. I opened my eyes at the sound and saw the awe and fascination reflected in his eyes as he gazed at me. He didn't say anything, just watched me wordlessly as the light played in a myriad of colors over me. We stood there in silence as the sun slowly moved down in the sky until it was obliterated behind the mountains.

As the light faded, he found his voice, "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! You are magnificent!" He closed the short distance between us and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him, while his hands moved in wonder over my exposed body. He kissed me reverently, almost as if he were afraid I would break.

His kisses slowly became more ardent, and I knew if we didn't stop now we would completely miss dinner and Esme would never forgive me. After all, this was her very first dinner party.

I reluctantly pulled away, and returned to my bedroom to retrieve my shirt, quickly donning it before Edward had a chance to make me change my mind.

Dinner was really a fun affair, even if Edward was the only one eating. We all sat around the dining room table, because that's the way Esme wanted it and that's the way it was. She anxiously awaited Edward's verdict on dinner and positively beamed when he declared the meal delicious, helping himself to seconds though he passed on thirds because coach would've killed him if he gained any weight.

After dinner, Emmett challenged Edward to a 'Rock Band' guitar play-off. Edward was game, and I was surprised that he actually held his own against a vampire playing guitar. He scarcely missed a note, even on expert. Emmett won, yes, but not by much and he had the advantage of vampire reflexes. He was the first to congratulate Edward in hanging in there and giving him some decent competition.

After the game, we continued our tour, moving on to the remainder of the downstairs west wing. This wing housed the parlor which was actually built because I insisted that no southern home was complete without one and it had to be a separate room from the modern-day version, the living room. Behind that was the game room, where the 'Rock Band' game had been played. We moved through it, and to the double doors leading off the back, emerging in my conservatory. Esme had had this addition made recently, just to house all my music equipment and my beautiful piano.

My white grand piano sat on its raised dais, resplendent in all its polished glory. I moved to the padded bench, motioning Edward to sit next to me.

"I remember you told me you played piano that first night we met." His eyes touched mine, gazing intently as he took a seat. "But you never told me you _played piano!_" he emphasized the words.

I just chuckled at his awed tone. "Well, you told me you played guitar, but from the way you kept up with Emmett on 'Rock Band', you must really _play guitar!_" I wagged my eyebrows and continued to giggle.

He just rolled his eyes and said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Play something for me."

"Okay," I took a deep breath, flexed my fingers, lifted and slid back the drawer covering the keys. "You may recognize this, as I've been humming you to sleep with it for the last four weeks."

I began to play, closing my eyes as I let the music take me over. The notes swelled and moved about the room as I let myself become one with the music, forgetting for a time where I was, being aware of Edward alone as the music consumed me.

**EPOV**

I watched as she let the music take over her conscious mind. I had never heard the piano played in quite that way before, the chord progressions getting more and more complicated the longer she played. To say I recognized the song was a stretch, as I did recognize the basic melody, but as she played, the notes became so complex I believed that a full orchestra would have been hard pressed to produce the magic she accomplished with a single instrument. The music swelled to a crescendo, moving up and down the scale then fading softer and softer until it became a simple melody picked out with the right hand, ending on a single note.

I was in awe. I just sat and stared at her, not sure of exactly what I had just witnessed. Was it even possible for such music to come from a simple piano? I wasn't entirely sure, but she simply blew me away.

She smiled, waiting for my reaction.

"Well, it would seem that you do _play the piano_, don't you?" I shook my head knowing she had to see the wonder in my eyes. "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. No wonder you have no doubts you can get into Juilliard. I'm surprised you haven't been recruited."

"Well, actually…" She started and then let her voice trail off.

"You've been recruited before, haven't you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," she smiled shyly, "I auditioned there before I went to Dartmouth to study music. The only reason I didn't attend then was because Dartmouth had a renowned conductor taking a sabbatical from performing to teach for a few semesters. I so wanted to study with him. I knew I would always have time for Juilliard, but this conductor was in advanced years and I might never have that opportunity again.

"Well, love, you certainly won't have any trouble getting accepted, no matter when you audition." I leaned in to kiss her gently, seeing the pleasure my simple words of praise brought her.

"Play something else for me?" I asked, wanting to hear her play; wanting to watch her face as the music moved through her.

She smiled and began to play another complicated piece. I moved from the bench to sit in an overstuffed arm chair to the left, still having a perfect view of her face and flying hands. I sat back and listened.

She played for two hours, during which time the entire family joined us, moving silently, taking seats on the comfortable chairs spaced around the room, each one enjoying the music in their own way.

When the last note faded she looked around as if coming out of a trance but didn't seem surprised to see the room filled with people. I had to assume this was a normal occurrence whenever Bella decided to play.

I left shortly after that, again thanking Carlisle and Esme for having me, and bidding the rest, "See you later," as Bella walked me to my car.

"I'll see you in about thirty minutes," she whispered as we kissed softly, and I climbed back in my car.

My parents arrived two days later, the day before the meet, which was scheduled to be held on the outskirts of Seattle, with most of the 5.1 mile course to run through the Cascades. I was actually looking forward to running it, as I had fond memories of that area.

Charlie and I picked up Mom and Dad at the airport at two that afternoon, under the usual overcast skies. However, the weatherman had predicted that the next day would again be overcast, but only a twenty percent chance of rain. Dad was his usual robust self, but I could tell her illness was beginning to weigh on my Mom. Even though she tried to hide it, I could tell the flight had sapped her energy.

We decided to spend the night in Seattle instead of making the long trip to Forks and only to have to come back tomorrow morning. The rest of the team was traveling down later this afternoon, so Coach Wilson had no problem with me leaving early to greet my parents and stay at the same hotel with them. We were again registered at the Fairmont Olympic, along with the entire Cullen family.

I had wondered how I was going to be able to ditch my parents in order to sleep with Bella that night, but she assured me that she and her brothers had devised a plan for me to 'spend the night with the boys', and she was sure my parents would approve. Alice had already said so, and everyone knew not to doubt Alice.

I couldn't wait to introduce Bella to my folks. I had talked non-stop about her most of the afternoon, so they were probably tired of hearing about how beautiful, marvelous, talented, and perfect she was.

Bella and her family were scheduled to arrive at the hotel at seven-thirty that night, after my folks' planned early dinner at six-thirty. My father wanted my mother to have a relatively early night after the stress of traveling.

We had planned a casual meet-and-greet with the Cullens at eight in our suite so that Bella could meet my folks and they could meet her and her family. I couldn't believe how nervous I was waiting for the time to come.

At precisely eight o'clock, a knock sounded, and I opened the door to allow seven beautiful vampires to enter. I tucked Bella's hand in my arm and escorted her into the large salon area of the suite, leading her to the sofa where my mother sat. Dad was standing near by, having risen when the knock had sounded at the door.

"Mom, Dad, I want you to meet my Bella," I squeezed her left hand slightly as I presented her to my parents, "Isabella Cullen."

Turning toward her, "Bella, I'd like you to meet my parents, Elizabeth and Edward Masen."

"At last, Bella, may I call you Bella?" my mother asked taking Bella's hand and at Bella's nod, she continued. "We have heard so much about you. It's so good to meet the girl that has made such a difference in our dear Edward's life." Rising to her feet, my mother drew Bella in for an embrace.

Pulling back, she turned to my father, smiling, "Such a lovely girl, isn't she, Ed?"

"Yes indeed, a truly lovely girl," my dad repeated as he clasped Bella's hand in a warm handshake. If he noticed the chill of her skin he didn't say anything, no doubt he attributed it to nerves. "Our son speaks so highly of you, there's no way you could be anything but a lovely girl." He smiled warmly at Bella, reaching out to clasp my shoulder in affection.

Turning quickly to the rest of the family, I introduced Esme and Carlisle to my parents, and Esme to Charlie. Then I made a generalized introduction of the remaining Cullens to my family.

We made polite conversation for the next half hour, filling my parents in on the unique make up of the Cullen family. My mother was surprisingly forthcoming about her illness, discussing it openly and frankly with Carlisle. They discussed the progression of her medication and the results so far. I saw a slight frown cross Carlisle's face once when I glanced in his direction as my mother spoke.

I heard him ask her quietly, "You have, of course, considered a bone marrow transplant?"

"Yes, of course," my ears perked up as I listened for more on this new development. "The doctors were giving the medication the necessary time to work, but it looks now as if we will have to go through with the transplant."

I walked quickly to my mother's side as she sat on the sofa, kneeling in front of her, and taking her hand. "Mom, why didn't you tell me any of this?" I couldn't keep the concern out of my voice or my face. "How long have you known you would need the transplant?"

She pulled her hand from my grasp and gently ran her fingers through my hair, before cupping my cheek. "We only found out the day before yesterday, Edward. We planned to tell you before we went back to Chicago."

"When do I need to be there? Do you need me to come back with you now? I will, you know that, anytime, Mom." I felt tears rush to my eyes, and I blinked swiftly, tamping them down.

"No, honey, I think the doctors are going to schedule the procedure during your Thanksgiving break." Her smile was the familiar one she saved just for me.

"Can you wait that long? Dad," I looked up at my father, who was standing beside Carlisle, "can she wait until Thanksgiving for the procedure?"

"Yes, son, we need to wait that long for all the current medication to get out of her system, and she will have to be given other medication to help with the whole transplant process."

I looked from my father to Carlisle, beseeching him to verify what they were saying. "Edward, it should be fine. Your Dad's right, they will have to wait for the meds to dissipate before they can proceed with the transplant."

I looked back at my Mom, who was still stroking my unruly hair with her fingers. "I'll be there the minute you need me, Mom."

"I know that, honey," I rose up and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Mom." I whispered.

"I know that too, honey, and Momma loves you too." I had to blink back more tears as she hugged me gently and kissed my cheek, before pulling back and smiling that bright smile that always let me know that everything was going to be alright. "Now," she continued, "enough of this medical talk. I want to speak to Bella."

At the mention of her name, Bella glided gracefully over and sat next to my mother, turning in her seat until they faced each other. "Now, the rest of you," mother addressed the room in general, "go about your own conversations while Bella and I get to know one another."

The evening moved along smoothly after that, my mother and Bella taking the time they needed to get acquainted, with Esme, Rose and Alice joining in on the conversation. We men moved to the other side of the salon, keeping up our own steady stream of conversation that included everything from the weather to fishing to the chances of the Seahawks getting into the Super Bowl. My dad, being a die-hard Bears fan, scoffed at their chances and sparked a heated discussion on the subject with Charlie, with Emmett and Jasper adding their opinions to the mix.

All in all, it was a happy, family gathering, ending when Carlisle mentioned the time and insisted that ten o'clock was an appropriate bedtime for all, especially Elizabeth and me, as my big race was scheduled for one o'clock the next day.

As we were saying our goodnights at the door, Emmett turned to my father, "Mr. Masen, why not let Edward bunk with Jazz and me tonight? We can give him moral support for the race tomorrow." He gave my father his most persuasive grin. I already knew my father would agree; after all, Alice had said it would be so, and I knew better than to doubt Alice.

Indeed, my father gave his permission and thirty minutes later I lay beside Bella, pulling her close to my side as I kissed her softly in the pale light coming through the hotel drapery. We were both remembering the last time we had been together in a hotel room, and she giggled as we spoke about that night, telling me finally the full story of how she had nearly been overcome with blood lust and had nearly given into instinct and taken what she so desperately wanted. Then later she discovered something more powerful than the pull of my blood, and I admit I blushed when she told me what had taken the place of my blood in her cravings.

She was again wearing the pink pajamas, the same ones she had worn in September. As I remembered that night, I ran my lips along her jaw line, nibbling and kissing my way closer to her lips. As I covered her lips with mine, I let her know I had more on my mind right now than discussing the past. I wanted to make another memory. With another smothered giggle, Bella pulled me to her and we forgot the world for a few hours before I fell into an exhausted sleep.

The race the next day felt almost anticlimactic when compared to the events of the previous day: Introducing Bella and the rest of the Cullens to my parents and my discovering my mother's deteriorating medical condition. But I still ran my best, running for Bella, for my Mom and Dad, for my team, for my school.

And I won. I was the individual champion Cross Country runner in the State of Washington, and I had led my team to the championship. My parents, Bella, Uncle Charlie, and the whole Cullen family were there to share in my triumph. I couldn't have asked for more.

I was all smiles when the newspaper photographer insisted on an individual photo as well as a team photo for the daily Seattle paper.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well, were you able to keep up? That chapter really covered some ground, both time wise and progressing the story. Just a little heads-up. That photo plays a big part later. REMEMBER

**Please remember to read and vote for "A Twilight Star Trek" in the "Off The Pages" contest. Even if you don't vote for TwiTrek, VOTE! There are lots of great stories in this contest.**

**I would also really appreciate you showing me LOVE by telling me what you think of this chapter. Just press the little green button below and send me some love.**

**I really love you guys, and remember…**

**** May all your dreams be filled with Edward ****

*****BM*****


	23. Friendship Silenced

**A/N: No Lemons in this chapter, but you may want (and need) one after you finish reading.**

**My song choice for this chapter is:**

_**When A Man Loves A Woman – by Percy Sledge  
**_**A link to the video is on my profile. Please, I'm begging you, listen to this song as you read this chapter. And listen to the Percy Sledge version. It's so much better than Michael Bolton's version. It makes this chapter, I'm telling you.**

**(insert: FF is acting crazy again and won't let me update my profile. This song is SO VITAL to this chapter, here is the link. I will put it on my profile when FF is fixed.)  
****http: // www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=peQPDv4MpBq **

**A link to my Twilighted thread is on my profile. Go over for some great pics of RPattz.**

**Thank you to every one who reviewed the last chapter, and to all the new readers. I appreciate hearing what you have to say. I also thank all the readers who have added this story to alerts and favorites. I feel honored that you enjoy the story that much.**

**And a special shout out four new young authors that I am doing beta work for. Links to their stories are on my profile:  
****Belward: ****Dementia Praecox; ****RaeCullen: All That We Needed; Juliamine: It Was Only His Baby; and Musicwhore – Hot Boys.**

**Voting has ended in the "Off the Pages" contest. My entry was a blending of Twilight and Star Trek, entitled "A Twilight Star Trek", and got SECOND PLACE.  
****Thank you so much to each reader that voted for TwiTrek! The next chapter should be posted soon.**

**Many thanks to my beta, Melolabel. She keeps me focused and talks me out of my emo ramblings and thoughts of total story destruction and all manner of craziness. She is definitely my long lost twin; we were just separated at birth! Go read her story, "Tapas at Twilight". It's an awesome story!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. I just borrow them from time to time and make them do my bidding…**

**Now, without further adieu … **

**Enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

**

* * *

**

Lyrics to: When a Man Loves a Woman:

When a man loves a woman  
Can't keep his mind on nothing else  
He'll trade the world  
For the good thing he's found  
If she is bad he can't see it  
She can do no wrong  
Turn his back on his best friend  
If he put her down

When a man loves a woman  
Spend his very last dime  
Tryin' to hold on to what he needs  
He'd give up all his comforts  
Sleep out in the rain  
If she said that's the way it ought to be

Well, this man loves a woman  
I gave you everything I had  
Tryin' to hold on to your high-classed love  
Baby, please don't treat me bad

When a man loves a woman  
Down deep in his soul  
She can bring him such misery  
If she plays him for a fool  
He's the last one to know  
Lovin' eyes can't ever see

When a man loves a woman  
I know exactly how he feels  
'Cause baby, baby, baby, you're my world  
When a man loves a woman  
He can do her no wrong  
He can never love some other girl

Yes, when a man loves a woman  
I know exactly how he feels  
'Cause baby, baby, baby, you're my world

* * *

**The title of this chapter is taken from the following quote:**

**"In the end, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends." – Martin Luther King, Jr.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23 – Friendship Silenced

**EPOV**

October moved into November, and I had never been so happy. Bella continued to sneak into my bedroom each night and I soon found it impossible to even think of sleep without her there.

I looked forward to school even more than before, especially the classes I had with Bella. Advanced Biology was a blast. The experiments and class discussions were somewhat hilarious when I considered that Bella had two medical degrees but still had to sit through high school Biology. She just looked at me with disdain each time I snickered over her reaction to the more tedious parts of the lesson. Economics was much the same, but at least the class discussions could delve into more advanced levels. I could tell the teacher was very impressed with Bella's grasp of economic conditions and her in-depth analysis of the causes.

Each night I learned more about Bella's past. I loved hearing about her life through the years but it also made me realize how we were light-years apart in life experiences. I'd had to admit, I sometimes felt a little intimidated by her, but she did everything to assure me that the differences between us didn't bother her in the least.

We also talked about the future. I wondered what would happen in five years when her family decided to move again. Would I move with her, or would she relocate to where ever I ended up? Then I speculated about what would happen in ten years when I was twenty-seven and she was starting over as a high school student. What would happen in twenty years, when the world would really frown at any relationship my thirty-seven year-old self might have with a teen-aged high school student. Would she have to pretend to be my daughter? That would just be wrong.

I finally plucked up the courage to ask her about changing me. She was horrified at the suggestion, saying that she would never subject me to that unless it became absolutely necessary. Then I told her of my fears about the future and asked her what she thought would happen in twenty years or thirty years when I continued to age and she stayed the same. For some reason, the fact that I would age past a time when we could be together socially was very disturbing to me. All she would say was that we didn't need to worry about that now, that I had years to be human before it would become an issue. I still wasn't satisfied but at her apparent distress, I chose not to press the issue, at least not at this time.

I couldn't believe how quickly time had flown by. Before I knew it Thanksgiving was less than a week away. The Saturday before Turkey day brought with it Charlie's famous spaghetti and a Seahawks game. I really enjoyed these times with Charlie and it had become our routine, since Bella was usually hunting with her family on Saturday afternoon.

It was halftime and I had just returned from the kitchen with fresh chips and salsa when a knock sounded at the door. I put the snacks on the coffee table and told Charlie I'd get it.

To say I was shocked when I saw our visitor was the understatement of the year.

"Jake!" My voice was filled with shock and incredulity. "What the hell's happened to you?"

I could hardly believe my eyes; before me stood my best friend from childhood, but I scarcely recognized him. He was easily six-foot-six, and had to weigh two-twenty-five! And he'd cut his hair!

_Holy hell! Did he start taking steroids?_

"Edward, can I talk to you for a minute?" He seemed nervous, not at all like himself.

"Sure," I nodded, "let me get a jacket." I retrieved my coat and noticed that he was wearing only a beater and sweatpants. "Charlie," I yelled in the direction of the living room, "It's Jake. I'll be back in a few, okay?"

"That's fine," he called. "See you later."

I stepped onto the porch, looking at Jake's back as he stood at the edge of the porch near the top of the steps. He turned as I approached, a strained smile twisting his lips.

"Let's walk," he stated as he jumped, taking the five steps in a single bound. I followed at a somewhat more careful pace.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, making our way down the street before turning onto a well-worn pathway into the woods that surrounded the area.

I took the silence as long as I could before I had to ask, "Jake, what the fuck's going on with you?"

"It's not important," he dismissed.

I looked at him incredulously, "Not important? You're fucking kidding me, right?"

He looked at me, his eyes filled with deathly seriousness. I was a little frightened. I didn't know this new Jake. What had happened to my friend?

"I'm telling you, it's not important." Even his voice was different, having a much deeper timbre.

"Okay, have it your way." I knew when to stop trying to push a rope. "What did you want to talk about?"

We walked on in silence for another minute or so before I heard him take a deep breath and draw up short, turning to face me.

"It's…" he stopped and I watched as he struggled for control. He began again, "It's… the Cullens," he finished in a rush.

"What about the Cullens?" I was surprised at the calmness of my voice considering that I could feel the hair stand up on the back of my neck as adrenaline flooded my bloodstream with the anger I experienced at his words.

I could tell he sensed my anger because he backed up a step and took two deep breaths before answering. "Edward, please, we've been friends for a long time. Just hear me out, okay?"

As much as it angered me, he did have a point. Eleven years of friendship has to count for something.

I took a few calming breaths myself before replying, "Okay, but you better be damn careful of what you say."

"Fair enough," he stated before taking a few more steps away from me. "Did you get my text when you were in the hospital?"

Of course I knew the text to which he referred as it was the last communication I had had with him. I gave him a curt nod.

He turned his head away, averting his eyes from mine for a moment and asked, "Did you follow the link?"

I didn't pretend not to know what he was talking about. We were way past pretending, Again, I nodded.

I could tell he was getting exasperated at my lack of verbal response. "Well, did you figure it out?"

I decided I wasn't going to make this easy on him. "And what, pray tell, should I have figured out?" my voice hard and laced with acid.

Something snapped in his tightly leashed demeanor and his lips twisted with his words. "Don't be fucking funny with me Edward," he snarled. "You know, don't you?"

I just stared at him. If it was a stare down he wanted, I was happy to oblige.

His anger burst through as he nearly shouted, "You know they're fucking bloodsuckers, don't you?"

My anger knew no bounds as I answered coldly, my voice almost eerily calm, "Jake, don't you _ever_ let me hear you call them that again." My eyes met his with unwavering steadiness.

We stared at each other for a full minute before he dropped his eyes in frustration, turning around and clinching his fists at his sides, fighting for control.

When he turned back to me, his demeanor showed his annoyed irritation at my unfaltering attitude. "Dammit, Edward, I'm scared for you! You don't know what they're capable of!" His voice held a measure of defiance tempered with outright pleading.

"And what makes you think you know what they're _capable of?_" I fired back at him, not ready to make nice anytime soon.

He turned his back on me once again and I could almost see the inner struggle he was fighting with himself. He looked up at the sky, as if searching the gray clouds for an answer, before turning back to me with a huff as if coming to a decision.

"Look at me, Edward," he spread his hands wide, inviting me to look at him fully. "_This _is how I know what they're capable of!"

I just stared at him, watching his face closely as he willed me to understand.

"Are you trying to tell me that this whole…" I searched for the right words, "change in you has something to do with the Cullens?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to tell you." His eyes met mine with frank honesty.

I took a couple of calming breaths before saying, "Then tell me."

He dropped his head, shaking it slightly, before lifting it again, but still not meeting my eyes. He breathed deeply and began. "Dad would be really upset if he knew I was telling you this, but if it's the only way to get you to understand, then so be it."

He paused for a moment before his eyes lifted to mine and he began again. "You know legends are very important to the Quileute people." I nodded, not speaking and he continued. "Well, what you probably don't know is that our people are supposedly descended from wolves."

"Wolves?!" I was unable to prevent the surprised word from falling from my lips.

Jake looked at me and again I saw the seriousness with which he spoke. "Yes, wolves," he confirmed. "It seems that this is not the first time that your… _friends_, the Cullens have visited Forks."

I just nodded, as Bella had told me that they had lived in Forks seventy years ago.

"Well, when they were here before, they met my great-grandfather who was chief of our tribe at the time. He and a hunting party came upon them while they were on Quileute land. They claimed to be hunting, and had in fact killed a large deer." He paused, searching for words to resume. "My great-grandfather knew immediately what they were, as old legends of other cold ones visiting our lands had been passed down through the generations."

"Other _cold ones?_" I interrupted, the name catching my attention.

"That is how they are known among my people… _creatures_ like the Cullens." I could tell he was really trying not to say anything to offend me again. I gave him a reluctant nod, showing him I appreciated his effort.

"When the… Cullens returned to Forks, they triggered a … series of events… a change, if you will… that takes place in certain members of our tribe." He sounded very uncomfortable speaking about this.

"What kind of events? What kind of change?" I questioned, kind of confused and intrigued at the same time.

He let his breath out in a huff, his face frowning in thought. "This will be easier for you to accept now that you know the truth about the Cullens, because if you can believe they exist, then what I'm about to tell you shouldn't shock you very much."

I just stared at him, my silence encouraging him to continue.

"When the… threat of… _vampires_ being near the Quileute people came again with the Cullens, the ancient, legendary protective instinct, the protective gene so to speak, took over in certain members of our tribe… including me."

I was becoming more confused by the second, but still, I remained silent.

"Edward, other than another vampire, there is only one creature in existence that has the ability to destroy a vampire." He was now watching my every expression, wanting to see my reaction to his revelation. "That creature is a… werewolf."

My jaw dropped. Had I heard him right? "A… _werewolf?_"

He swallowed hard, before nodding his head. "Yes, Edward, a werewolf. I told you, my people are descended from wolves. Well, apparently, that legend is one hundred percent correct."

It took me a moment to digest what he had revealed and I know I was looking at him as if I had never seen him before.

"Are you telling me that members of your tribe are _werewolves?_"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm telling you." Jake said, his voice taking on a new calm.

"And this has change has taken place because the Cullens came back to Forks?"

"Yeah," he answered quietly and simply.

My eyes were squinted nearly shut as my brow furrowed as I tried to accept what he was telling me.

"And this why you've changed so much? You're telling me… that… _you_… are a…" I waved my hand generally at him, letting the gesture take the place of saying the actual word.

"Yeah, I am. My ability to morph started shortly after we returned home from our trip."

"Your ability to _morph_?" my mind catching on that word, "like the _Power Rangers_?" I was still so stunned I didn't even realize I had made a little joke.

His mouth quirked in a half smile at my reference to our childhood fantasy friends. "No, not exactly like that," his brief smile faltered and he was serious once again. "But, yeah, I can change into a wolf and back to a human at will." His expression was dark and unreadable once more.

"And all this happened because the Cullens came back to Forks, and you have some kind of protective gene or something that caused this?" I was trying to put all the pieces together into a complete picture of what he had just told me.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it in a nut-shell."

"And you think you have to protect your people from the Cullens?" This seemed so absurd to me. I had been around the Cullens for some time now and I had never seen them act in any way aggressive toward humans, not including Bella's initial reaction to me. And she hadn't acted on that impulse.

It was his turn now to give me a curt nod.

"Well, Jake, that's ridiculous! Have they given you any reason to think they might harm a human?" I had to make him see reason.

"The Cullens claim to be different from others of their kind. They claim to only hunt animals and never humans." He paused again, watching for my reaction. I showed no surprise, as I already knew the Cullens never hunted humans.

He seemed to accept my lack of reaction as proof that I already knew this about Bella's family's more _eclectic_ feeding habits. "My great-grandfather and the other elders of our tribe made a treaty with them in which we agreed to let them live here in Forks, in peace, and in return they would harm no human or ever set foot on Quileute lands."

"So you're telling me that your great-grandfather accepted the Cullens?" I asked him, watching him closely as I made my point. "Then what have you got against them? They haven't broken the treaty."

He turned his back to me, running both hands through his short-cropped hair before lacing his fingers behind his head and turning back to face me.

"It's not that I don't _accept_ them," he quantified, dropping his hands back to his sides. "It's that I don't _trust_ them."

My anger returned in full force. "You don't _trust_ them," I nearly shouted this time. "What have they done to make you not trust them?" I really couldn't believe him!

"Edward," he entreated, "please try to understand. It's not in their nature to live in such close proximity with a human being as the female is with you." I could see his anger building again, too.

I gritted my teeth in an attempt to reign in my temper. _"The female_ has a name, Jake. It's Bella, and you fucking know it!" I bit each word out between my gritted teeth.

I could see he was struggling with his temper too, "Edward, you're getting too close!" His voice again held the slightly pleading tone. "When you least expect it, she'll turn on you, then it'll be too late!"

I was so irritated at his ridiculous asinine, _just plain wrong_, assumptions about Bella. "Jake, she _will not hurt me!_" I had to get through to him. "I know without a doubt that Bella will _never harm me!_" I was now actually pleading with him to understand this about Bella. I could see that my words had left him unmoved. He was not going to change his mind.

Then as suddenly as my anger came, it was replaced by a deep sadness; sadness because I saw my friend slipping away from me. Sadness because I knew that if Jake could not accept my relationship with Bella, and if he forced me to choose, I would choose Bella, hands down. I tried one more time.

"Jake, please don't do this. Don't force me to choose between you and Bella." I looked him straight in the eye, wanting him to have no doubt that I was sincere in my wish to keep our friendship. "Jake, you've got to trust me on this, Bro." I didn't take my eyes from his. "Trust me when I say that Bella. Will. Not. Hurt. Me."

His face contorted with a grimace as the pain of the situation finally hit him too. He was suddenly looking everywhere but at me, shaking his head as if trying to clear it, closing his eyes as he considered the circumstances of what he was about to say.

"I can't, Edward," his words cut through me. "I just can't." With the utterance of those three words, I felt as if a part of me died. After all we had been through together, it was ending like this.

The pain caused by his words cut through me like a rusty knife and was evident in my voice as I answered him. "Well, I guess that's that," my voice barely more than a whisper but sounding loud to my ears in the eerie quietude of the surrounding forest. "You won't change your mind and I won't give up Bella." I felt the weight of depression closing in as I turned to walk back to Charlie's, knowing I had to leave now, while my legs still had the strength to carry me. "Goodbye, Jake," the finality of the words echoed in the silence.

I walked away, stubbornly refusing to look back, knowing that if I did, the pain of the loss would be unbearable.

So I walked: back to Charlie's and upstairs to my room to collapse on my bed. I waited for the rest of the evening, as darkness fell outside, still I waited, for Jake to come by and say he'd changed his mind and our friendship would be whole again.

But he didn't, and it wasn't, and I felt terrible.

I was still lying in the same position when Bella arrived, having come in at ten fifteen, as soon as Charlie was asleep. She was at my side in a flash, crawling on the covers to wrap her arms around me from behind.

"What happened, darling?" her voice was tinged with the sorrow I felt so deeply. "We know you were visited by your friend, Jake, but what happened?"

I just lay there for a few minutes, letting the feel of her arms comfort me, assuage some of the pain racking through me. I turned to face her and in broken, grief-filled whispers, I told her about our fight, and that our friendship was over.

Then what she had said sank through the pain. "How did you know Jake had visited me?" Then it hit me: Alice. "Oh, I suppose Alice saw the visit?"

"No, actually, just the opposite happened. When your friend Jake visited you, your presence for Alice became a complete blank."

I was puzzled and pulled my head back to look at her. "A blank? What do you mean by that? A blank?"

She looked at me closely as if pondering what to say. "Well, Alice can't read through your friend's presence. When he's around, your entire future becomes blank." She must have seen my confusion because she continued, "It must have something to do with the fact that he is now a… well what he is," she finished in a whispered tone, looking away.

I turned her face back to me, looking in her eyes. "So you know about the Quileutes and their legends and the whole… werewolf thing?" I asked.

Bella was looking a little uncomfortable as she nodded her head and replied, "He told you?"

I nodded back and asked, "So you know that Jake is one of them?"

"Yes, I know," she sighed heavily. "We knew something was going on the day he visited you at the hospital. I assumed he was the one that told you about us." She was looking so sad. I didn't like Bella being sad.

I encircled her with my arms and pulled her close. "It doesn't matter how I found out. I know about you, and I still love you. I'll always love you, Bella, you know that." I kissed her hair softly.

"But you've lost your best friend," she hung her head, refusing to meet my eyes. "It's all my fault, Edward." I felt her shoulders heave with a dry sob.

I gathered her tighter against me, stroking her hair as I murmured, knowing she was sharing the pain I felt. "Bella, love, it's okay, really. Jake will come around eventually." I said this as much to convince myself as to convince her. "He'll see how happy you make me and that you're not going to hurt anybody, and he'll have to accept us." I continued to hold and rock her, wanting desperately to dispel her sorrow and mine at the same time.

I pulled back once more and lifted her face with a finger under her chin. I needed to see her, needed to know that something in my world was still perfect. I softly kissed her trembling lips. "Bella, it's alright. I promise you." I kissed her again. "Everything will work out, I know it will." Again I brushed her lips lightly with my own and felt a fleeting response.

Feeling encouraged, I continued. "We'll get through this. Jake and I have had arguments before, and we always made up." Another kiss, "And we'll make up this time." Soft, cool lips brushed my own. "Please love; you are my life, now. Nothing is more important than our love."

I felt her arms snake slowly around my neck and she was kissing me back. Two hours and many loving caresses later, I finally closed my eyes, feeling a little lighter than before.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, break out the Kleenex. Did you cry? I cried so hard writing this chapter that it took three nights to write. FYI, I base the relationship between Edward and Jake on my son's relationship with his best friend since Kindergarten. They had a break-up over a girl about three years ago and my son was depressed for days. Three weeks later, they made up, but those three weeks were emo-city at our house.

I would really appreciate you showing me LOVE by telling me what you think of this chapter. Just press the little green button below and send me a note.

**I really love you guys, and remember…**

**** May all your dreams be filled with Edward ****

*****BM*****

* * *


	24. I Will Always Love You

**A/N: No Lemons in this chapter, but you will definitely need one after you finish reading this chapter.**

**My song choice for this chapter is:**

"_**I Will Always Love You" – by Whitney Houston; written by Dolly Parton  
**_**A link to the video is on my profile. Please, I'm begging you, if you've never listened to one of the theme songs before PLEASE listen to this one. I am listing a link on my profile to the video Whitney Houston. Personally, I love Dolly's version the best, but I can't find a link right now. **

**A link to my Twilighted thread is on my profile. Go over for some great pics of RPattz and see the great banners Melolabel made for Lioness and TwiTrek.**

**Thank you to every one who reviewed the last chapter, and to all the new readers. The number of people that have added this story to their favorites and alerts overwhelms me. I would LOVE to hear from each and every reader. Just tell me how I'm doing with all this. I really want to know.**

**And a special shout out four new young authors that allow me to beta their stories. Links to their stories are on my profile:  
Belward: Dementia Praecox; RaeCullen: All That We Needed; Juliamine: It Was Only His Baby; and Musicwhore – Hot Boys (just started this one, trying to catch up with what she's posted so far).**

**As a special treat to one of my new readers, XLOVECHEEKYANGELX - please see the first scene. I did it for you, sweetie! I don't know how long I'll leave it like this, but you asked for it and you got it!**

**Many thanks to my beta, Melolabel. She keeps me focused and talks me out of my emo ramblings and thoughts of total story destruction and all manner of craziness. She also made my awesome banners, and we will be working on a collaboration coming soon – "The Marksman". It's a western ladies. Yum-yum! Please go read her story, "Tapas at Twilight". It's really awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. I just borrow them from time to time and make them do my bidding…**

**Now, without further adieu … **

**Enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

* * *

Lyrics to: **I Will Always Love You **– written by Dolly Parton

If I should stay, I would only be in your way  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way

And I will always love you  
I will always love you  
You, you, my darling, you

Bittersweet memories, that is all I'm taking with me  
So goodbye, please don't cry  
We both I'm not what you need

And I will always love you  
I will always love you

I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you dreamed of  
And I wish you joy and happiness  
But above all this I wish you love

And I will always love you  
I will always love you, I will always love you  
I will always love you, I will always love you  
I will always love you

You, Darling I love you, Ooo  
I'll always, I'll always, love you.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24 – I Will Always Love You

**BPOV**

The rest of our weekend progressed relatively quietly. Edward was still bothered by the argument with his friend. I felt really bad, knowing it was my fault. Edward could not have been more supportive. I didn't tell him but I still had guilty feelings about the whole matter.

With the Thanksgiving holidays approaching, the school week was shortened to two days. Edward was leaving for Chicago on Wednesday afternoon to undergo the bone marrow donation for his mother. I knew he had been stressing about it since his folks had come for the race. Both Carlisle and I had assured him that her chances for a complete recovery with the bone marrow transplant were excellent. But he still worried.

I couldn't help being just a little angry with Jake, maybe more than just a little angry. He had to know that Mrs. Masen was ill; Edward had told me that Jake's father and Chief Swan were best friends after all. He also must know about the upcoming transplant. What had possessed him to approach Edward at a time like this? Regardless of how much he hated what I was, he should never have confronted Edward now. He should have been a supportive friend instead.

But I really couldn't expect anything different from him, considering the volatile nature of his condition. Honestly, Edward was in more danger from him than he ever was from me.

I offered to drive Edward to the airport, but Chief Swan had some doubts about a sixteen-year-old girl driving all the way to Seattle and then back alone. I assured him I was quite comfortable with the drive and after receiving assurances of my driving capabilities from Carlisle, he had relented in allowing me to take Edward to the airport.

The flight was scheduled to depart at 1:30 in the afternoon. We agreed to leave at eight o'clock that morning to give us plenty of time to make it through the traffic and the hordes of holiday travelers that were sure to be crowding the terminal.

Chief Swan was still at home when I showed up to get Edward. He greeted me at the door.

"Bella, come in," he held the door open for me to enter. "Edward will be down in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Chief Swan." I answered politely as I entered.

"Please, call me Charlie," he smiled and led the way into the living room.

I inclined my head in acknowledgement of his request and said, "Thank you, Charlie." He smiled in return.

I had barely stepped through the living room doorway, when Edward came bounding down the stairs. I had left him only an hour ago, but I had to look at him twice as I had never seen him look like this: Edward had shaved! And he looked _really good!_

I raised my eyebrow at him, and he said innocently, "What?" while giving me a little half smirk.

"You shaved," I accused. "I've never seen you without some kind of facial hair."

"And? Do you like it?" he fished for his compliment.

I gave him a little smirk and said, "Well, I guess I could get used to it."

His arrogant air dropped instantly. "You mean you don't like it?" he asked, running his hand along his now smooth jaw line.

_I wouldn't mind dedicating a good hour to enjoying that freshly exposed skin._

It would be so easy to let him suffer, but I could never do that to him, and my smirk instantly turned into a genuine smile.

"No, of course not. I love it!" I assured him, and heard Charlie chuckle behind me.

He gave a relieved sigh, and then looked at me with that crooked grin of is as he shook his head slightly and said, "I did it for Mom. Thought she might like to see her old son for a change." He chuckled a little and continued, "Besides, it was starting to be a hassle to keep it trimmed down."

"Well, I like you either way," I told him softly, catching his eyes and unable to keep my love for him from shining forth.

We just stared at each other for several moments until we heard Charlie clear his throat awkwardly. We broke eye contact and I laughed nervously while Edward just looked at Charlie with that innocent expression of his.

"Okay," I spoke up, anxious to break the silence that had fallen. "Do you have your things?" I looked around for Edward's luggage.

"It's here," he indicated the large carry-on bag sitting on the floor to the side of the stairs.

He picked it up and we bade Charlie goodbye, Edward promising to call when he arrived in Chicago. After several admonitions to be careful, we were on our way.

As I was driving, we made the normally three-hour trip to Seattle in a little over two hours even with me driving conservatively. If Edward was nervous about my driving, he certainly hid it well. We arrived at the airport by ten-thirty, which was a good thing. The place was packed with holiday travelers, so getting through security was a nightmare.

"I wish I was going with you," I told him as we heard the first boarding call for his flight, both of us remembering the last time we were saying goodbye in this same airport.

"Well, they sell tickets all the time," Edward said, giving me that crooked smile I loved, both of us knowing I wouldn't be going with him. My family had planned a hunting trip to Alaska for the long weekend and besides, I knew this was a time for him to be alone with his parents. Also his mother had undergone treatments to prepare for the transplant and wouldn't welcome visitors.

The second boarding call came and we kissed goodbye, lingering until the last moment to part. I would miss him but he would be back on Sunday evening, and I planned to be here to pick him up. With one last kiss and I love you, he walked from sight.

The drive back to Forks took only ninety minutes, as I didn't have to worry about scaring Edward this time.

He called me that evening, letting me know he had arrived in Chicago safely. The collection of the marrow would take place on Friday and his mother would receive her treatment on the following Tuesday. She would remain in the hospital for at least four weeks, but was already making plans for Christmas at home. After an hour, we ended our call so Edward could call Charlie.

My family and I left that night for Alaska. I stayed in contact with Edward by cell and we had a pre-arranged time to talk so I could make sure I was in a place that had a signal. By Friday evening, I was so anxious to see Edward again, I couldn't stand it. I finally told the family I was going back to Forks then, instead of the next morning. Somehow, I just felt closer to Edward when I was in Forks.

I drove the nearly 2-day trip in 30 hours and arrived back at one in the morning only to be greeted by an empty house and hours to wait. After walking around the silent house for two hours, trying and failing to find solace in my piano, I made my decision: I would spend my night as I had for the last month – in Edward's bedroom.

Five minutes later I crawled through his window and immediately felt the rush of his lingering scent wash over me. I welcomed it and lay down on his bed to bury my face in his pillow, inhaling deeply.

The remainder of the night passed quickly as I reclined on his bed in an Essence-of-Edward euphoria. His smell was like a drug to me: I was an addict and his scent was my drug of choice.

I heard Charlie's alarm sound and roused myself, hating to leave but knowing I should. I rose, smoothed the covers on the bed, and jumped out the window, landing nimbly before turning to run into the woods behind the house.

I had barely cleared the tree line when a sound and a horrible smell stopped me dead in my tracks: _werewolf!_

My nose lifted in the air as my vampire senses kicked into overdrive and a low growl rumbled in my throat. My eyes narrowed as I scanned the surrounding forest. I spotted him a hundred feet away as he stepped into a small clearing. My body instantly crouched into a fighting stance as my eyes quickly scanned for more. Werewolves usually traveled in packs, as it was well known that one alone was no match for a vampire.

I listened closely but could detect only the heartbeat of the lone man-wolf, as he had not yet assumed his werewolf form. _What did he want?_ _Had he purposely sought me out? _

Then, I let myself wonder, was this…

"Jake?" I questioned, my voice sharper than normal as I was still in fighting mode.

I saw the slight incline of his head in acknowledgement but he still hadn't made a verbal sound.

I flashed toward him, stopping fifty feet away and again questioned, "You're Edward's friend?"

I saw him tense up at the mention of Edward, bristling visibly at my use of the name.

"Yes," the word was bitten out from between tightly clenched jaws.

I felt my defensive stance wane, as I was in no real danger from a lone werewolf, replaced by irritation at his treatment of Edward.

I felt the rush of anger flow through me as I remembered how broken Edward had been after his fight with Jake. I didn't try to hide that anger.

"What were you thinking confronting Edward about me? Especially now?" I was so mad suddenly I was shaking.

"Now? Now was better than later," he answered through a sneer.

"No, it wasn't!" my eyes flashed and my tongue grew sharper. "If you were any kind of friend you would've known Edward was worried about his mother." I bit the words out. "He's been in Chicago this weekend donating bone marrow for her treatment." I saw a flash of something cross his face, but I was too mad to care. "The last thing he needed now was for his best friend to tell him to break up with his girlfriend."

I saw his expression harden once more at my words.

"_Girlfriend?"_ he spat the word out, almost as if it were dirty. "You call yourself his _girlfriend?_" He stalked a couple of steps toward me. "You're not a girl, you're a fucking _vampire!"_

I crouched into a fighting stance once more, his words washing over me like acid, inciting my boundless fury. I started circling him as my instincts took over.

He sneered at me as he continued, "Oh, what are you going to do, _vampire!_" he spoke the word as if it were vulgar. "Are you going to kill me? Are you going to kill Edward's best friend?" he snorted, throwing the words in my face. "I wonder how long Edward would hang around if you killed me?" His face was full of disgust.

I knew he was right. I couldn't kill him. I could never do that to Edward. I struggled to rein in my anger, halting my circling.

He snorted again, "See, you can't hurt me. And I'm not going to let you hurt Edward."

"I would _never_ hurt Edward!" I retorted, my anger returning.

"How can you say that?" he scoffed. "Maybe you wouldn't hurt him physically, I don't know for sure. But what about hurting him emotionally?"

I was slightly shocked by that. "What do mean hurt him emotionally? I would never hurt Edward in _any_ way!"

He gave another disbelieving huff. "Sure you'll hurt him emotionally. You're already hurting him every day you're together!"

"No I'm not!" I snapped back, "Edward's well being is all I think about."

"How can you say that with a straight face?" he derided. "You can't tell me that you don't plan to try to have a future with him."

"What's it to you if we have a future together?" I said angrily. "Edward is happy with me. Don't you want him to be happy?"

"Of course I want him to be happy. I just don't think he'll live _happily ever after_ with _you_!" His eyes were flashing with his own anger.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I was surprised by the sudden calm in my voice, since I was boiling mad on the inside.

"It means that, unlike you, Edward _won't live forever!_" His words bit through me, each one tearing at my unbeating heart.

"I know that," I answered, struggling suddenly to keep the shakiness out of my voice.

"Well, what do you plan to do when Edward continues to age? Were you planning on damning him to your hell and making him a vampire too?" I could hear the total repulsion in his voice.

My composure faltered for a moment when I answered, "No. I could never do that to him."

He gave me that disbelieving snort again and said, "Then what's going happen when he gets old and you're still," he shook his hand disdainfully in my direction, "like this?"

Even though I tried to hide it, I couldn't keep the brief worried look from crossing my face. I knew he had seen it. I couldn't help remembering Edward asking me almost the same question.

I raised my chin slightly and didn't answer him.

He continued, his voice dripping with contempt, "What kind of life will that be for Edward? Do you want him to look like a pervert playing the daddy/daughter angle?"

"NO!" I screamed, but more doubt was entering my mind and I knew he could see it in my face.

"And what about children?" He spoke the venomous words slowly. "You can't give him children, can you?"

His words cut through me like a knife! The biggest heartbreak in my mind to a life with Edward was the fact that I could never give him children. The anguish this caused me was evident in my face. I couldn't hide it.

And he saw it.

"You've thought about that, haven't you? You've thought about the fact that you can't give Edward a child." He still spoke slowly, letting each word cut into me. He had seen this was my vulnerability and was taking full advantage of it.

When I didn't speak, he continued, "You spoke about Edward's mother and her illness. Has it ever occurred to you that Edward is an only child?"

I dropped my head, unwilling to let him revel in the pain his words caused me.

As if sensing my defenses were broken, he showed his utter contempt for me by saying, "Without a child, Edward's family line ends with him."

Going in for the kill, he said, "Is that what you want for Edward? For him to live a nomadic existence only to die old and childless?"

I gasped at the cruelty of his words, but I couldn't fault their truth. That was the existence Edward would have if we stayed together.

When I found my voice, I was surprised at how shaky and hollow it was, "But I love him and he loves me."

The words sounded lame even to me.

"Yeah, I don't doubt Edward thinks he loves you. But he's only seventeen years old," he snorted, looking at me with loathing. "He has his entire life ahead of him, and you want him to give up his future to follow around after you?" His eyes traveled up and down me in contempt. "What kind of life is that for him? Always living in your shadow, never able to be the man he could be. Being unable to take over the family business, because you can't live in one place that long." He paused for a moment, letting his words sink in. "Or did you intend to turn him into a monster when he finally began to doubt his decision to stay with you?"

By this time, I was holding myself together only by sheer will. I was breaking up inside.

He shook his head and looked at me with something almost akin to pity. "You say you love him, but you're willing to subject him to that kind of future? That's not love," he spat. "That's just a vampire being a selfish bitch!"

I felt as if my dead heart had been ripped out of my chest, leaving a gaping, dry hole where it had been. A sob tore from my throat, as the truth of his words sank in. I was being selfish. I was the only one that would profit from our relationship. I had nothing to offer Edward. Maybe he could live on love while he was young, but as he got older, he would come to resent the lifestyle I was forced to live.

And I could never give him children. Never see those green eyes live on. Never see that handsome face replicated in his son.

I couldn't stand that. I knew somehow, Jake was right. I didn't deserve Edward and he certainly didn't deserve the type of future he would have with me. He deserved so much more.

The anguish was so intense that I sank to my knees on the damp forest floor, my body racked with dry sobs. I couldn't even cry real tears.

Who was I trying to kid here? I suddenly realized that the only one I had been kidding was me. Edward had just gotten caught up in my fantasy, what I wanted. He was too selfless to think of what life with me would be like.

Through my agony, I realized that Jake had left. He had done what he intended to do that day. What he had tried to do when he spoke to Edward. But Edward had chosen me over his friend. And now I had to agree with that friend. I wasn't what Edward needed. I loved him, but I wasn't good for him. I couldn't give him a real future. I couldn't give him anything but myself, and that, I knew, wasn't good enough for Edward. He deserved so much more. He deserved a wife he could settle down with, have children with and grow old with. Not someone like me; eternally damned to live off the lifeblood of living, breathing creatures. Someone without a soul.

I don't know how long I sat there on my knees, my arms wrapped about my middle trying to stave off the pain, but to no avail.

That was where Alice and Rose found me. They gently raised me to my feet, each hugging me tightly as they tried in vain to console me. But I was inconsolable. Rose finally picked me up and carried me home, walking through the front door and depositing me on the living room sofa.

I finally came to my senses long enough to inquire about the time, as I had to pick up Edward at the airport, but Esme told me she had already called Charlie and told him that something had come up and asked him to do it.

Alice was in nearly as bad a condition as I was. She told me they were just preparing to start back home when suddenly my entire existence went blank for her. She knew one of two things had happened: I had been destroyed or I was in the presence of a werewolf. Both scenarios causing her alarm so they had traveled as fast as they could to get here.

She said after several minutes, my future had become clear again, so she knew I hadn't been annihilated, but the future she saw for me was so bleak that it could well have been described as annihilation. They had all driven like maniacs to get home and then she and Rose had found me.

They all wanted to know what had happened in the forest. They wanted to know if the Quileute werewolves had accosted me. I told them only that I had met Edward's friend, unable to tell them what he had forced me to face.

Undaunted by my demeanor, Alice still questioned me. She wanted to know why my future suddenly seemed so bleak. She asked why my future no longer included Edward. Had something happened between the two of us?

I didn't want to have to answer her question, but I knew they would have to know sometime. So I told them that after tonight I would no longer be seeing Edward. I explained that I had finally realized that I couldn't make him a part of our world without eventually destroying the person he was, the person he could become. They all tried to argue with me, tell me that somehow we could make it work, but I quelled each of their arguments with an explanation of why this was for the best.

I begged them not to argue with me about this anymore, as my mind was firmly made up. Alice was frustrated by my lack of reasoning, as she put it, but I wouldn't listen to her. I couldn't listen to her. I knew my decision was the right thing to do, and right now, I was functioning on autopilot.

Then the agony hit me again, full force: I would have to speak to Edward.

How was I going to break things off with him without breaking the man he was? I had been through the heartbreak of losing the man I loved once and I remembered the agony. I couldn't do that to Edward.

I knew he would try to stop me, I knew he would give me all kinds of arguments about our love being able to conquer all obstacles, but I knew it couldn't. I knew I loved him too much to make him have to compromise his future. Live a life that was something less than he deserved. Edward deserved better than me. But he would never admit it to himself.

_What was I going to do? _

I knew I had to give him some kind of explanation. If I just stopped seeing him, he would never give up. Edward was nothing if not determined. And he had been so good to me. He had accepted what I was, what my family was, without hesitation. He had chosen me over his best friend. Somehow I just knew that was wrong. Edward shouldn't have to give up anything for me.

It would have been so much better if we had never met, if we hadn't seen each other that day in the parking lot of that convenience store in Portland, if we hadn't met later that night at the dance club, if we didn't go to the same high school, if we hadn't fallen in love, if we didn't sleep together every night.

So many things that shouldn't have happened had done so to throw us together.

And then it hit me. I could make it all go away, for Edward at least.

I could make him forget he had ever met me.

Make him forget all the times we had spent together.

Make him forget that he loved me.

I could block all that from his mind.

If I could just control it, I could use my mental powers to block out all those memories from his mind.

I had always been afraid of delving into a human mind. I was afraid of the damage I could do. But if I could simply block certain memories, not try to _change_ the memories, simply block them, then I don't think I would harm the mind itself.

I could put all of his memories of us into a little black box and lock in the darkest corner of his mind.

Then I could leave, perhaps go to Alaska and live with Tanya and her family. Or I could move to one of the other homes we owned all over the world. All I really needed was someplace to exist. I just knew I could never live here again. Edward was too close, too much of a temptation. If I lived here, I wouldn't be able to prevent myself from seeing him again.

I just wanted him to have a long and happy life. As long as I knew that Edward still existed, I could too. And the day he died, I would find a way to destroy myself.

Nighttime fell, and I knew Edward was probably home by now. I knew he would be wondering where I was, why I hadn't picked him up as we had planned. I was barely holding myself together, using every residual ounce of strength I possessed to not break down. I could do that later, but first I had to release Edward from his connection to me.

I realized that I would have to be very careful and somewhat selective of the memories I blocked from him. I would have to leave him at least a vague memory of me, or his friends at school would think he was deranged when he just stopped knowing who I was. I would no longer be at the school, but my brothers and sisters would continue to attend. They had offered to move with me, but I couldn't do that to them, and with my decision to alter Edward's memories, I knew it wouldn't be necessary.

I had requested of Alice that she start the rumor that we had broken up over the Thanksgiving holiday and that I had decided to return to Alaska. I asked her to explain to everyone that Edward didn't want to talk about it. I asked Emmett and Jasper if they could subtly keep the guys at school from asking too many questions. I hated to involve them in such an elaborate ruse, but I didn't want Edward to think he had gone crazy when people asked him about a breakup with the girlfriend he couldn't remember.

I realized it was getting late and I couldn't put this off any longer. I arrived at Edward's house just as Charlie was falling asleep, and was stepping silently through the window moments later.

Edward had his back to me and I knew he hadn't heard me enter. The agony of realizing that this was the last time I would be alone with him nearly put me to the floor. I could tell he had just gotten out of the shower as he was clad only in a towel wrapped low on his waist and his unruly hair was darkened and still wet. There were small droplets of water covering his shoulders and back and I wished I could kiss each and every one of them from his skin.

I watched him reach for his boxers lying on the bed before dropping the towel to the floor. I let my eyes drink in the sight of his perfect form: The broad shoulders, the narrow waist, the firm, well-developed hip and thigh muscles of a runner, tapering down to his calves, ankles and slender feet before making the upward journey ending at the tangled mess of his hair.

He pulled the boxers up his legs settling them into place and reached for his pajama pants, pulling those on as well. He ran his hands through his damp hair as he turned around, jumping slightly as he caught sight of me standing by the window.

A broad smile broke across his face as he said, "Hey, beautiful, did you miss me?" He held his arms out in welcome to me. I couldn't resist the need to feel them around me just one more time.

I ran into his arms, holding his face between my hands, looking over his perfect features and whispered, "Every minute of every day."

I know it wasn't our stock greeting, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything else. He just chuckled a little and covered my lips with his, quickly deepening the kiss as he buried one hand in my hair while wrapping the other arm tightly around my middle.

I let the feel of him envelope me one more time, filing every nuance into my perfect vampire memory, as I knew I would relive each and every moment of the days I'd spent with Edward during the long, lonely years ahead. At least _I'd_ have the memories.

I suddenly doubted my decision to block them from his mind and quickly dispelled the doubt. I knew this way would spare him the heartache that would surely come if I didn't block his memories. I also knew this decision was the best one in our situation. I loved him too much to cause him pain when I could prevent it.

I let him turn and lower me to his bed, kissing him back with all the fervor in my being. I would let myself have one last night with him. I would selfishly take one more night of kisses and caresses, one more night to sleep in his arms.

Edward slept so peacefully with his head on my stomach and his arm draped across my hips as I half-reclined, propped against his headboard. I spent the night just stroking his hair, wanting to remember the feel of each individual strand. I glanced at his bedside clock for the hundredth time and saw that it was nearly five-forty-five. I knew Edward usually got up at six.

And I knew my time was up.

I looked at his head as he lay there and after placing a final soft kiss on his lips, I gently placed my index finger against his temple and carefully entered his mind.

He was dreaming of me and his parents involved in some kind of crazy, mixed up situation that can only happen in dreams. I delved farther, moving into the portion of the brain that controlled long-term memory. In order to block his memories of me and leave the least amount of damage to his brain, I simply added a link that caused all attempts to access my memory to simply short-circuit and be re-routed into something benign like the color of the sky or the feel of the rain. He would automatically think of something other than me.

What I did most closely resembled a post-hypnotic suggestion and would cause no harm but would be quite effective. Memories of me would merely be something hanging on the fringes of his memory, like something you know you should remember, but just can't seem to grasp.

I slowly retreated from his mind, taking one more look at his thoughts on the way and gave an audible gasp when I saw that I had disappeared from his dream.

I retreated fully, again brushing my fingers through his hair. However, I saw that he was stirring uncomfortably as he felt something foreign in his presence. With one last caress to his cheek I leapt from the bed, moved to the window and was on the ground in less than two seconds.

I listened to him as he awoke with a gasp, knowing he had sensed something had happened, but didn't know quite what.

I looked at his window, feeling the pain closing in on me as I whispered, "I will always love you, Edward Masen."

Summoning up all the strength remaining in my body, I forced myself to turn and disappear into the forest.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Not a really long chapter, but then again, it didn't need to be.

All right, did you make it through that without crying? If you didn't cry, I'll bet you didn't listen to the song at the same time. If you had, I don't know how you could keep from crying your eyes out. I certainly cried as I wrote it. And a really good cry is good for the soul.

**I would really appreciate you showing me LOVE by telling me what you think of this chapter. Just press the little green button below and send me a note. **

**And I deserve some love after all that angst, don't you think?**

**I really love you guys, and remember…**

**** May all your dreams be filled with Edward ****

*****BM*****


	25. What Are Dreams Made Of?

**A/N: No Lemons in this chapter, just Edward going a little crazy (or maybe a LOT crazy) and a WARNING! Lots of the "F" word and underage drinking! So, be warned! It may not be right, but it's where Edward is right now.**

**My song choice for this chapter is:**

"_**Sometime Around Midnight" – by Airborne Toxic Event  
**_**A link to the video is on my profile. I have also added a link to the video of each theme song for each chapter of Lioness in my profile. That way you can listen to the song as you read. **

**A link to my Twilighted thread is on my profile. Go over for some great pics of RPattz and see the great banners Melolabel made for Lioness and TwiTrek.**

**Thank you to every one who reviewed the last chapter, and to all the new readers. Lioness hit a couple of great milestones with this chapter – first, we passed 500 reviews and second – a total of 106 reviews in one week! **

**Special shout-out to Mambomama, Pamela J Austin, and pearlsnpolos16. They just started reading last week and have reviewed EVERY CHAPTER! You guys just don't know what that means to a writer. It makes me teary eyed and want to write!**

**I beta for four new young authors. Links to their stories are on my profile. There's something there for everyone!**

**Many thanks to my beta, Melolabel. She keeps me focused and talks me out of my emo ramblings and thoughts of total story destruction and all manner of craziness. She also made my awesome banners, and we will be working on a collaboration coming soon – "The Marksman". It's a western ladies. Yum-yum! Please go read her story, "Tapas at Twilight". It's really awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. I just borrow them from time to time and make them do my bidding…  
House and NCIS don't belong to me either; and Family Guy - well Stewie, Peter and all the other resident of Quahog belong to the amazing genius that is Seth McFarlane!**

**Now, without further adieu … **

**Enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-five – What Are Dreams Made Of?

EPOV

I sat bolt upright in bed, my hand jerking to my face, covering my cheek. I could have sworn something had touched me. I swallowed convulsively and looked around my room expecting to see someone or something standing beside the bed.

_Nothing!_

I looked toward the window, and felt my heart race a little faster as I saw the curtains moving slightly. But other than that, the room was eerily quiet.

I glanced at my clock and saw it was almost six. I had a few minutes before I had to get up, but I felt disturbed somehow. As if something wasn't quite right. It was so strange. It was like the feeling I got after I had lost a race.

_Disappointment?_

Why was I feeling disappointed? I must have been dreaming. I tried to remember what I had been dreaming about. I could catch vague images, mom and dad, and… something or someone. I just felt so strange, like I should be able to remember something but I couldn't. And that made me so…

_Sad._

That's what I felt. Not disappointment.

It was sadness.

Why did I feel sad? I walked to the window and gazed out on the day. The weather was normal for late November in Forks, overcast and drizzling. I half grinned to myself wondering if dementors were circling over head, causing the rain and giving me an attack of the blues.

I tried to shake off the melancholy as I walked to the bathroom to shower and get ready for school but the feeling followed me. I was still having trouble dispelling the unhappiness when I arrived at school, if anything the feeling became more intense as I approached my Spanish III class. Something just didn't feel right. I kept looking around, because I felt as if I had lost something.

_And why the fuck was everyone staring at me?!_

I could feel their eyes on me, but when I looked back, heads would quickly turn as if I hadn't just caught them boring holes in me with their eyes.

As I walked to my seat, I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder. I turned to face Mike Newton as he halted by my side.

"Hey, man, I won't say much, just want you to know if you need to talk, I'm here. Okay dude?"

And with those cryptic words, he moved along and took his seat.

_If I need to talk? About what?! Was my sadness that obvious?_

I looked at him like he'd lost his mind but he just gave me a wink and a one-fingered pistol point, before turning to talk to Tyler in the next row.

I felt as if I had fallen into the fucking _Twilight Zone _and then had the strange feeling of déjà vu, as if this wasn't the first time I had felt that way.

_Strange!_

And the day just kept getting stranger. I still had that crazy feeling as if something was missing, or just plain wrong, about everything. Lunchtime came and that was the worst. I sat at my normal table with Mike, Tyler and Eric, but it just didn't feel right, and the weird looks they kept giving me didn't help. I caught myself glancing at the table by the window, the one with the new kids, and I wanted to watch them, but I couldn't force myself to look at them for more than a few seconds before I felt as if my brain would explode. And I still couldn't shake this feeling of despair.

Biology was the worst hour of my life. I couldn't even begin to concentrate on what the teacher said because I couldn't stop looking at the empty stool beside me.

_I had a lab partner, didn't I?_

But I couldn't remember one. I just somehow knew that I had done experiments for class, and I _knew_ I hadn't done them alone, but I couldn't remember her.

_Wait! _

_Her! _

_I knew I had a lab partner, and I knew it was a girl!_

But who, and where was she? I told myself she was probably sick today, or just decided to skip.

_But why the fuck couldn't I remember?_

I dropped my head into my hands before raising it again and glancing around. People were still fucking _staring _at me with this strange look of… _pity?! _

I was starting to get a little scared! Had I gone crazy, or was I the only sane one left at Forks High? I suddenly felt like I was surrounded by pod-people.

By the end of the day, my head was splitting and I was really glad I didn't have a reason to stay after school. I just wanted to get home and try to work out what had happened today.

I was home by three forty-five and threw myself on my bed after taking a couple of Tylenol, just wanting to relax and get rid of this headache.

I closed my eyes, trying to use some relaxation techniques to help the pounding in my head go away. On my third deep inhalation it hit me: the smell of strawberries and flowers. I turned my face into my pillow and the smell nearly overpowered me.

And with the smell came the most intense sense of euphoria I had ever experienced and I was instantly hard.

_What the fuck?!_

I didn't know what was going on but I suddenly wanted to eat my pillow, but only after I jacked off while holding it to my face!

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!_

I threw the pillow aside before jumping to my feet and stalking to the window. I looked out at the forest behind the house, scanning it silently, looking for…

_Looking for what!_

I dropped the curtain like it was on fire and stepped away from the window, putting both hands in my hair and shaking my head. Was this a delayed reaction to the bone marrow donation? Did I have some kind of strange infection? I felt my hip where a band-aid covered the puncture site. It was still sore, but nothing too bad. No signs of inflammation.

I felt like my brain was full of cobwebs. Nothing seemed right.

I needed some air. I practically ran from my room, down the stairs and out the front door and then jumped into the Volvo. Within thirty seconds I was speeding down the road on my way to God knows where. I just needed some space.

I drove aimlessly around Forks for an hour before realizing that I was just acting crazy and wasting gas. I stopped at the diner to get a burger. I tried to smile at Jeannie, the waitress, as she sat my burger and fries in front of me.

"Eating alone, sweetie?" she asked, giving me a motherly smile in return. "Where's that pretty girl you were with before?"

She was looking at me expectantly and I had no idea what she was talking about. Before I could say anything, someone yelled at her from the kitchen. She gave me another smile and hurried away.

_What pretty girl? _

I took a bite of my burger and I tried to think of the last time I had been in the diner. I was pretty sure I'd been here since school started back, but it was a little foggy. I didn't remember a girl, though…

A picture of long, mahogany brown hair and pale skin flashed in my mind, but was gone almost instantly.

_What?_

I closed my eyes, trying to recall, but it was no use. The only thing I could remember was the color of that hair and it was amazing.

I headed back to Charlie's. He wouldn't be home for hours; Monday was his late shift. I called Mom and Dad, letting them know I had gotten home safely and wanting to know how Mom was holding up. The transplant was scheduled for the next morning. I didn't linger on the phone, knowing Dad wanted to get back to Mom.

I laid down on the couch, randomly flipping through the channels before stopping on an episode of _Family Guy_ I'd seen a dozen times, but just got funnier every time I saw it. I finally relaxed a little as I listened to the matricidal ramblings of Stewie Griffith and watched Peter try to outsmart Death.

I must have dozed off for a few minutes because I woke with a start, nearly rolling off the couch! My heartbeat was racing and my breathing was coming in short, shallow gasps as I sat up and tried to calm down.

I felt like I had been running. It must have been a dream, but I couldn't remember it.

I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV then headed upstairs. A glance at my watch told me it was nine thirty and I had homework to finish. I tried, but I was having trouble concentrating on Biology when I really didn't feel like doing anything. I just felt so empty.

After several stops and starts, I finally finished my homework, took a quick shower and fell into bed. It was eleven thirty.

At one o'clock I was still tossing and turning. For some reason my bed felt foreign tonight, and the sheets were so hot I could barely stand for them to touch me. I tried lying on top of the covers, but I still felt too hot. I walked into the hall to see what the thermostat temperature was. Sixty-eight.

_Then why the fuck is it so hot in my bed!_

I headed downstairs to grab a bottle of water and after another hour of tossing, I still couldn't sleep. Finally, I gave up trying to force it and got up to grab a book. I picked up the first one on the shelf.

_Moby Dick! Well, call me Ishmael! I'm hunting a damn white whale!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

buzz-buzz-buzz-buzz….

I rolled over to slap at the clock, silently begging it for just a few more minutes. I had finally fallen asleep, my face buried in my great-smelling pillow, but it couldn't have been for more than an hour. I remembered looking at the clock at a quarter of five. I felt more tired than when I had laid down!

My mind was fuzzy, like the fucking cobwebs were taking over or something. I shook my head trying to clear it and stumbled to the bathroom, still feeling as if someone had kicked me in the stomach!

I headed to school for another day, which turned out to be much the same as yesterday. As the last bell rang, I realized that unlike yesterday, I was somewhat disappointed that I hadn't tried out for the basketball team like Coach Wilson begged me. I wanted to spend my time studying, but I really wished now that I had some kind of physical activity to keep me busy and occupy my afternoon.

I thought of calling Jake, but for some reason, I didn't really want to talk to him right now. I couldn't figure out exactly why, but I just didn't want to. And I wondered for the hundredth time what had happened to my friends at school. They were all acting so weird, like someone in my family had just died and they were afraid of saying the wrong thing. Mom was in surgery right now and she would be fine. I had no doubt about that.

It was crazy! And I still felt so strange. I thought half a dozen times of asking Mike what the fuck was wrong with everybody, but I was almost afraid he would tell me that nothing was wrong with them, but something was definitely wrong with me!

_And why did my memory of the last couple of months have huge holes in it?_

I was starting to freak myself out, and I realized I was more than a little scared. I knew I should talk to someone, maybe Uncle Charlie, but frankly, I was afraid of what he would tell me.

I got home by four and called my Dad. Mom had come through the transplant procedure just fine and the doctors would be keeping a close eye on her for the next couple of weeks to see if it worked. They seemed quite optimistic for a full recovery. I felt a burst of relief at the news. We spoke for a few more minutes before hanging up. It was now four fifteen and for lack of anything else to do, I figured I should do my homework. I started on it and was finished by seven.

Charlie came home at seven fifteen with pizza. Bless Charlie. He knows neither one of us can cook worth shit, so the pizza was welcomed. He asked me if I'd been home all afternoon and just nodded his head a little and gave me a strange look when I said yeah. Where did he expect me to be? I do live here, after all. He didn't ask any more questions and I debated with myself on telling him about the weirdness going on in my life right now, but changed my mind.

_I'm just fucking afraid of what he might tell me!_

We watched a couple of reruns of _NCIS_ in relative silence then both decided to turn in.

My bed was still too hot to sleep in and another bottle of water did little to dissipate the heat. I spent another sleepless night with Moby, finally dozing off around five, hugging my fucking pillow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

buzz –buzz-buzz-buzz….

I slapped at the fucking clock! Damn, Friday fucking morning! I didn't want to get out of bed this morning or any morning for the next fucking year! I had spent every day this week getting stupid looks from everyone at school, every night reading about a fucking whale, then a fucking wizard boy, getting barely an hour of fucking sleep each fucking night while clutching a fucking awesome-smelling pillow and feeling every fucking minute of every fucking day like I'd never feel happy again!

I wouldn't even bother going to school if I didn't have fucking exams coming up next week! I just felt so awful all the time!

I was leaving school Friday afternoon when Mike caught me as I was getting into my car.

"Hey, Edward! Hold up a minute man." He trotted over to me.

"What you want Mike?" I snapped at him, my temper on edge from lack of sleep and being weirded out by the strange way he and all my other so-called friends had been acting around me all week.

"My parents are in Seattle for the weekend celebrating their anniversary and a few of the guys are meeting at my house tonight to play some cards and just hang out. Wondered if you would like to come?"

He was looking at me eagerly so I said, "Sure, what the fuck! I need a change."

"Great! We'll see you tonight about seven." He gave me a brief wave as he ran back to his car. He turned back a moment later and yelled, "And BYOB!"

_Bring your own beer! Okay, well at least he wasn't looking at me with pity anymore!_

I made a quick beer run to Port Angeles, glad my beard was growing back in. It made me look older, and besides, I hadn't fucking felt like shaving. The guy at the convenience store didn't even think about carding me. I looked twenty-five. Hell, with the addition of these damn dark circles under my eyes, I'd probably pass for thirty!

I arrived at Mike's a quarter after seven carrying two six-packs and the hope that they would lift me from this emo funk I had been in all week.

By eleven-thirty and ten beers later, I had crashed on Mike's couch. I woke up with the sun streaming in my eyes.

_Damn! The sun never shines in December here in Forks!_

But, low and behold, the sun was shining this morning. Or rather this afternoon, as a quick glance at my watch told me it was twelve-thirty. I had finally been able to get some sleep! The first good sleep I had gotten since returning from Chicago.

"Well, hey!" I heard the cheerful voice of Mike Newton. Too fucking cheerful for my mood! He chuckled and continued, "Did you decide to finally join the ranks of the living?"

"Yeah, I guess so," I answered him, my mood just pissy!

"Well, don't worry about Charlie. I called him last night and told him you were spending the night," he was still fucking smiling as he spoke. "Didn't want to get a visit from the Chief last night, now did we?"

He continued to laugh softly as he walked out of the room toward what I thought was the kitchen.

"You want something to eat?" he yelled.

"No," I yelled back. "Thanks," I belatedly tacked on. "I think I'll head home." I was half way through the front door before my manners kicked in again and I shouted, "And thanks for the use of your couch. "

I heard an answered, "No problem," as I closed the front door.

Charlie's house seemed so empty at one o'clock in the afternoon. Had I ever been here alone at one o'clock on a Saturday afternoon? I couldn't remember a time, but then, I couldn't remember a lot of things anymore.

It was so fucking funny! I had come to accept the fact that I had huge gaps in my memory. I had come to think of it as normal, because I couldn't really remember a time when I didn't have the gaps.

A quick check of the kitchen told me there wasn't really anything in the house to eat, so I headed out to find somewhere to get lunch. For some reason, I didn't want to go back to the diner, so I headed over to Port Angeles, stopped at a McDonalds and had a couple of Big Macs. I also stopped at the same convenience store and picked up a couple more six-packs. Maybe a beer at bedtime would help me sleep again tonight.

I came home at five to find a note from Charlie. He was going to La Push for the evening and wouldn't be home until late. He asked me to call him if I planned on going out.

My sadness deepened as I thought that I really didn't want to go anywhere. I thought again of calling Jake, but still felt that I just didn't want to see him. I thought maybe I should call up one of the girls I had dated, but just the thought of going out with one of them made my stomach churn.

_What the fuck? Had I gone gay too?!_

No, I knew that wasn't true. I still remembered my reaction to the great smelling pillow on my bed and knew I didn't think of some guy when I held it to my nose. No, that scent brought with it a totally man-to-woman reaction. Just the thought of the smell made me hard!

I laid on the couch watching television for a while, happy as I could be in my depressed condition to find that the USA network was showing a _House_ marathon, so for six straight hours I watched a brilliant fucking doctor make the lives of all those around him miserable and found myself completely sympathizing with him the whole time. I had downed a couple of beers with each of the last two episodes and was feeling quite mellow by the time eleven o'clock rolled around. I didn't really worry about Charlie finding the bottles. While he frowned on under-aged drinking, he occasionally let me join him for one. And as I was staying home and not driving, I told myself he wouldn't really mind.

But I put the empty bottles in the bottom of the trashcan outside, just to be safe, and put the remaining bottles in my bedroom. No use taking any chances.

I settled back on the couch to enjoy another episode, and slowly dozed off…

_…the music is loud but I'm focused on the girl in my arms, mahogany hair, pale skin, eyes like liquid chocolate and a mouth like the gates of heaven. We're moving, spinning around the dance floor, our steps to the Viennese waltz synchronized and fluid, like we had been dancing together for years. I want nothing more than to hold her in my arms forever…_

I awoke with a start, jumping to my feet and looking around me. My heart was trying to jump out of my chest and I was breathing like a fucking marathon runner!

_Dream! Only a dream! Who the fuck was I dancing with?_

I racked my brain trying to remember when, or even if, I had met and danced with a girl like that. It seemed so real that I could almost still smell the strawberries and wildflowers.

_Damn! Just like my fucking pillow!_

I ran my hands over my face, trying to wake myself up. I reached over and grabbed the remote, punching the button to turn off the TV before heading upstairs.

I had come to dread sleeping in this too-hot bed, but somehow tonight was different. I reached for my pillow, hugged it tightly and by midnight, I had drifted back to sleep, hearing again the strains of Avril Lavigne singing "Keep Holding On" while I danced with the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen.

My last coherent thought was, "I love you."

And I woke up a little happier.

My Sunday was a repeat of my Saturday except I was home when Charlie left for La Push. This time he invited me to go along, but I still didn't want to see Jake.

I wondered again why I didn't want to see my best friend.

I spent part of the afternoon studying for my upcoming exams, but by five I was tired of looking at the same shit over and over.

Again, I was vegged out on the couch, watching an _NCIS_ marathon this time. Good old USA Network!

And again, I drank beer to help me relax, hoping it would help me sleep again.

And dream.

My bed was still unnaturally hot, but by midnight, I was hugging my pillow, and living in my dreams.

_…I smile at the rose I'm holding in my hand, wondering again if she will like it. Wondering if she will think my attempt at being romantic is lame, but then it's too late to wonder any more, because she's opening the door. I see long mahogany brown hair, pale skin, beautiful brown eyes, and the sexiest pair of pink satin pajamas I've ever seen. She smiles and I hand her the rose. And with that one smile, my heart belongs to her…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

buzz –buzz-buzz-buzz….

I slapped at the fucking clock, praying there was a malfunction and it wasn't morning yet. I tried to remember my dream and only had vague images of roses, brown hair with burgundy highlights, and pink satin.

_And happiness!_

I had been happy in my dream. I struggled to hold on to that happiness, and it stayed with me through my shower before being overshadowed again by depression.

Monday morning! I had a Spanish exam this morning, but I spoke fluent Spanish, so the test didn't worry me. If it weren't for that damn test, I'd cut school and drink some more beer and try to find that fuck-awesome dream again.

School wasn't that bad today. At least my depression wasn't compounded by the pitying looks of my classmates. They almost acted normal.

_I wish I felt normal. I don't even know what normal feels like anymore!_

I made it through the rest of the day and headed home by three thirty. Lauren and Jessica had both come by to talk to me during lunch, and both had given up when I answered them in disinterested monosyllables.

I headed back to Port Angeles knowing I was almost out of beer and decided to buy wine this time, because I fucking hated warm beer and I was afraid Charlie would ask questions if he saw beer mysteriously appear and disappear from his fridge. And everybody knew red wine tasted best at room temperature.

And thus began my daily and nightly routines for the weeks leading up to Christmas break. During the day, I would go to school, take my exams, and make small talk with Mike and Tyler and Eric, when I really felt like dying. At night, I would watch a little TV with Charlie, before heading to my room early with an excuse of studying, only to get a little drunk on wine so I could sleep and dream…

_…I feel the wind in my face and cooling my body as I run. I love running! And this trail is one of my favorites. I hear footsteps behind me and glance for a second over my shoulder and see the mahogany ponytail bouncing up and down as the girl behind me keeps up with me effortlessly. I smile at her and she smiles back, never breaking her stride._

_We finally stop at the meadow! She's standing beside me and I can smell the strawberries and wildflowers. I feel myself bend down to kiss her head but she wasn't there. I looked up and I was back on the trail, running again, this time down the mountain. I feel the snakebite and the pain shoot through my leg. I see her kneel at my feet as she examines the wound. And I see her catch the snake in her bare hand and put it in my backpack._

_I feel myself floating through the air as I am held by vice-like arms against a hard body that smells of strawberries and wildflowers. I want to open my eyes, but I promised. So I float along…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The buzzing of my alarm clock wakes me up each morning, and my initial feeling of happiness lasts just a little longer each day, as I am able to retain more and more of my dreams everyday. Today I could remember her eyes and the smile on her face. And my happiness actually lasted until I pulled into the school parking lot before the depression set in.

It was the last day of school before Christmas break and you could feel the excitement in the air. At least, I used to feel the excitement. Now I just watched from the sidelines, pretty much unable to feel much of anything anymore.

Today was my day to go to Port Angeles to restock my wine supply. I had started going to a couple of different outlets, figuring the clerk at the first store would start to think I was an alcoholic if I kept going there three times a week for more wine. My beard had grown in again, pretty thick this time, as I just didn't feel like trimming it down. I didn't feel like doing much of anything except drinking myself into dreamland.

I was supposed to go to Chicago for Christmas. Mom was getting along extremely well and the doctors had told her she would be able to spend Christmas at home. I couldn't disappoint my Mom, and I knew I couldn't let her see my depression.

And I wondered how I was going to be able to sleep without getting drunk.

That question should have scared the hell out of me, but it didn't. I was beyond being scared about anything in my life anymore.

I had accepted that the person I was before Thanksgiving didn't exist anymore.

I had accepted that I probably would never be fully happy again.

I had accepted that I would probably only ever experience small glimpses of happiness, brought about by unusual dreams.

And I had finally figured out where the dreams were coming from…

_My Great-grandfather's journal!_

I had practically memorized that journal during the summer, and I remembered dreaming about the events described inside. It just seemed I had decided to embellish upon my grandfather's writings and incorporate my own version of Marie with the one described in the nearly-century old book. I had made her into a twenty-first century version, complete with sound and smell. I theorized it was in answer to my abnormal depression, a way for my mind to cope with the unhappiness.

Each night my dreams became more and more vivid. And, strange as it sounds the smell of strawberries and wildflowers got stronger and stronger each night, until the smell almost enveloped me.

_I lived for that smell._

Mike was having a Christmas break party on the first Saturday after break. I, along with most of the student body at Forks High, was invited. A couple of girls had tried to invite themselves along as my date but I just wasn't interested.

_I had a girl! She had long, reddish-brown hair, liquid brown eyes, pale skin and rose-red, kissable lips._

_And I loved her!_

The sudden thought made the breath catch in my throat.

_I loved her!_

_Yes, I did! I loved her!_

_I felt as sure of this love as I did that sun would rise each morning and the ocean would continue its ceaseless crash waves on the shore._

_Sure, why not?_

_I was crazy anyway!_

_I accept that I'm crazy_.

_So why can't I be in love with the woman of my dreams?_

I arrived at Mike's at seven thirty with my hand wrapped around the neck of a wine bottle, with two backup bottles in my car. I didn't even bother with a fucking glass, drinking straight from the bottle like a fucking wino. I didn't really worry about getting wasted; if I got drunk, Mike would always let me sleep it off on his couch.

By nine o'clock I had polished off the first bottle and had staggered to my car for a second. By eleven the haze in my brain was so thick I barely knew what was going on around me. All I really wanted to do was find a fucking place to crash so I could dream!

_… I could hear her footsteps behind me as we ran up the trail to the meadow. I wanted her to see this place. I wanted her to feel how special it was. I wanted it to be 'our place'. I wanted to share everything with her._

_We stopped at the edge of the field and I watched her face as she saw it for the first time. From the sparkle in those amazing eyes I knew she could see it was special._

_Then we were lying on a blanket, I looked down at her, seeing the love and trust shining from her eyes. I loved her so much in that moment and I wanted to show her just what she meant to me._

_Kissing her was the best thing in the world. Feeling her cool body against me as I held her in my arms was heaven. We just seemed to fit together as if we were made for each other. And I knew instinctively that we were. She was the other half of me. Without her, my life could never be complete. I brushed the hair from her face and bent to kiss her once more…_

Mike caught me around the waist and pulled me to my feet and I groggily realized that I had been sitting on the floor, propped against the wall in his living room. Music was blaring around us as I fought him off weakly, wanting only to get back to my girl.

I vaguely heard him say something about "fresh air" and "sober you up". I didn't really want to focus on him, but something in my inebriated brain told me not to keep fighting him and piss him off if I wanted to crash on his couch tonight.

I let him drag me out to the back deck, and indeed the cold, fresh air did sober me up a bit. Mike had turned on the large floodlights on the end of the house and we just stood there, Mike with his back to the railing and me looking out at the forest that backed up within thirty feet of the back of the Newton's house.

_And that's when I saw her!_

There she was, standing motionless in the floodlights, almost like a frightened deer on the highway. As I stared at her my brain suddenly felt as if it was on fire and images began to flood through it as if a dam had broken and released a torrent of memories.

I saw the convenience-store parking lot, the blue car, the Seattle night club, our first dance, our first kiss, the hotel room, the most amazing lips, her tongue, my tongue in her mouth. I saw the airport, our profession of love for each other.

I saw the meadow, the love we showed each other that day, the snakebite, her carrying me, her confession, our amazing night in my bed, all the amazing nights afterward. I could feel her body against mine; feel my lips exploring her body and her lips exploring mine.

Everything! I knew what she was, what her family was! I remembered my fight with Jake! I didn't care! I loved her! I remembered every fucking moment we had spent together! It was there, filling my head to near bursting! I remembered her!

_BELLA!_

We stared at each other for at least fifteen seconds, as the memories swamped my brain. The feeling was so intense I sank to my knees.

_I couldn't breathe! I didn't want to breathe! I just wanted her! She was my salvation! I needed to touch her, feel her in my arms, her lips on mine!_

_BELLA!_

Then suddenly someone, I couldn't see whom, stepped up beside her and pulled her back into the forest.

I realized that Mike was rushing to my side, grabbing me under the arms, and getting his first look at my face. I knew he could see the anguish written there.

"Edward!" alarm filled his voice as he shouted my name. "What's wrong, dude?" He turned to follow my unblinking stare, looking between the now empty space of his backyard and my face.

"What did you see, man?" He was again pulling me to my feet and I wasn't sure my legs would support my weight. I could hear other people start to gather around us as Mike was still talking loudly and drawing a group of curiosity seekers.

I still couldn't speak; I was simply staring at the spot where she had disappeared moments before.

"God, man, you look like you've seen a ghost or something!" I turned slowly to look at him, my eyes barely recognizing that he was there, but focusing enough to see that Mike was looking at me with fear in his eyes and speaking with something akin to panic in his voice.

As if in slow motion, I pulled my arm gingerly from his grasp, and turned toward the steps leading to the backyard.

"Bella," I whispered, my feet moving of their own accord.

_I didn't think!_

_I just acted!_

Within seconds, I had walked down the deck steps almost as if I were sleepwalking, taking careful, well-placed steps until I stood in the glare of the floodlights. Mike was so surprised he didn't think to stop me. I turned to look at the crowd that had gathered on the deck, each person looking at me like I was some kind of lunatic as I stood there with tears streaming down my face.

_I didn't care!_

As they watched, I turned and raced into the forest where she had just disappeared.

I heard Mike yell something, but I didn't stop, I didn't even look back. I had to find her! I just had to see her again! I had to find my Bella!

_She was real!_

_I had seen her!_

_She wasn't just a fucking dream anymore!_

_She was real! My Bella!_

_My life!_

_I just wanted to see her, touch her and hold her!_

_She was mine!_

I ran and ran, not really seeing or thinking where I was going, just following in a straight line from where she had disappeared. I didn't see the small branches whipping me in the face nor did I feel the low-lying brush grab at my clothes.

I just ran.

I didn't see the fallen limb across my path, just as I didn't see the earth as I careened toward it. And I didn't feel myself plunge into instant numbing darkness.

**

* * *

**

A/N: That chapter was hard to write because, unfortunately, as much as I want him to be perfect, Edward is as human as everyone else. He was just so lost during this time.

**I was overwhelmed by the outpouring of love for the last chapter! I wish I could reach through the computer screen and give each and every reviewer a hug. Instead, I'm going to share my "Happy Dance" with you:**

**~*~)()(~*~)()(~*~)()(~*~)()(~*~**

**Did you enjoy the dance as much as me? Lets do it again after this chapter, what you say?**

**Just press the little green button below and send me a note. **

**(Psst: I have Chapter 26 almost completed. The more reviews I get, the faster it gets posted.)**

**I really love you guys, and remember…**

**** May all your dreams be filled with Edward ****

*****BM*****


	26. Life is Full of Regrets

**A/N: No Lemons in this chapter, just Bella's version of the breakup and the aftermath. We also have Evil rearing his head again.**

**My song choice for this chapter is:**

"_**Bleeding Love" – by Leona Lewis  
**_**A link to the video is on my profile. I have also added a link to the video of each theme song for each chapter of Lioness in my profile. That way you can listen to the songs as you read. **

**A link to my Twilighted thread is on my profile. Go over for some great pics of RPattz and see the great banners Melolabel made for Lioness, Broken Wings-Fallen Angel, and TwiTrek.**

**Thank you to every one who reviewed the last chapter, and every other chapter reviewed in the past week. Thanks also to all the new readers. I'm always excited to hear from someone who has just started on this journey.**

**Special shout-out to sweetsimplicity5. She just started reading last week and has reviewed nearly EVERY CHAPTER! I love reviews because it shows you enjoy the story enough to tell me!**

**I beta for four new young authors. Links to their stories are on my profile. There's something there for everyone!**

**Many thanks to my beta, Melolabel. She keeps me focused and talks me out of my emo ramblings and thoughts of total story destruction and all manner of craziness. She also made my awesome banners, and we will be working on a collaboration coming soon – "The Marksman". It's a western ladies. Yum-yum! Please go read her story, "Tapas at Twilight". It's really awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. I just borrow them from time to time and make them do my bidding…**

**Now, without further adieu … **

**Enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

**Chapter Twenty-six – Life is Full of Regrets**

**BPOV**

After leaving Edward that morning, I made it as far as the clearing where I had met Jake before I broke down. I crashed to my knees, falling on the ground to curl into a tight ball of agony. I wanted to cry; I desperately wished I could cry anything to assuage some of this pain.

But nothing could ever free me from the torment. It would remain with me forever. I knew that when I made my decision. As long as I existed, the anguish would exist too.

This was so much worse than the pain I had felt when Robert left. I had known Robert such a short time; we had only shared a brief kiss.

This was entirely different because Edward was a part of me. He was the part that made my existence worthwhile; He was my reason for being.

_And now he was gone._

_And he wouldn't even remember me._

Why, oh, why did I do it? I asked myself that again and again. Why did I think he would be better off not knowing I had ever been a part of his life?

I told myself it was better this way. I justified my actions by telling myself that I didn't want him feeling what I was feeling right now. My Edward shouldn't have to feel this pain that went all the way to the soul!

_But I didn't have a soul._

I wasn't sure how long I lay whimpering like a dying animal on the ground before I was aware of his presence. I smelled him before I saw him.

But I just didn't care anymore.

Maybe he would end it for me, end the pain once and for all.

I heard him approach me and I didn't even bother to raise my head. If he destroyed me, then so be it. I would welcome the destruction.

I felt him stop twenty feet away from me, just watching me as I lay there in my misery.

Did he feel jubilation? Was he happy he had brought me to this point? I was past caring one-way or the other.

"So you did it?" I heard him say, but I didn't have the fortitude to answer him. I was too far into my misery to listen to what he had to say. He had won!

Before I sank completely into the desolation of my future, I summoned the strength to beg, "Please, destroy me."

"What?" I heard the whispered question.

"Please, I'm begging you, just finish it." I had no pride left; I wasn't above begging my enemy for mercy.

I heard his swift intake of breath as he finally realized what I was asking of him.

"No!" he nearly shouted

"Please, he won't remember me," I whispered through the dry sobs now racking my whole body.

"He… doesn't… remember… me."

I felt him approach me, knew by instinct he was standing within striking distance, but he was still in human form. He was standing there, watching me. I wondered if he was enjoying his victory.

"Please," I begged again. "Just end it now. I won't fight back."

I heard him take a deep breath and release it in a huff, before he whispered, "No."

My last thought before I sank into the blackest depths of despair was that he was determined to make me pay for loving Edward. He wasn't planning to release me from the anguish tearing through me; no, he wanted me to suffer. He knew I would suffer forever and that was so much crueler than destroying me.

I heard him turn and run into the forest just moments before I heard Alice's cry, _"BELLA!"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My next coherent thought was of Alice. She was sitting on the floor beside me and I realized I was lying on the fainting sofa in my room. My conscience thought returned slowly and I felt her small hands brushing soothingly across my forehead.

"Bella?" she whispered. "Bella, come back to us, sweetie."

I could hear the love and concern in her voice.

I tried, I really tried to focus on her and force my eyes to open and look at her.

I didn't know how long I had been there, as time really doesn't mean anything when you know you're going to live forever. Time was only important if you knew it would end for you someday.

I was aware first of Alice, then of my agonizing thirst.

"Bella, honey, you need to get up. You need to hunt! Please, get up." She was begging me, much as I remembered begging Jacob Black to kill me. He, in his infinite cruelty, refused to do so.

But I would get up for Alice. I hurt too much myself to ever want to inflict any kind of hurt on someone else.

"Please, Bella, get up. You haven't moved in six days." I heard the catch in her voice as she spoke. "Please."

With her last plea, I rose to a sitting position and allowed my eyes to find and hold hers.

"Oh, Bella," she threw her tiny arms around my neck, holding on for dear life.

Suddenly my room was filled with vampires as each member of my family converged on it showing varying degrees of concern.

Carlisle, who had known me the longest, wore a sad, knowing smile, because he had been through this with me before.

Jasper came to kneel beside me, taking my hand in his, while Emmett just smiled that infectious, dimpled smile of his and said, "It's about time!"

Esme looked relieved that I was finally showing some signs of life, but Rosalie's reaction was the strangest.

She was mad! Livid, in fact as she stalked to my side, pushing Alice aside so she could grab my arm.

With a forceful jerk, she had me on my feet.

"Don't you dare lie there and wallow in self-pity! We tried to warn you not to do this, but you wouldn't listen." Her grasp on my arm was tight and she refused to let go when I tried to pull myself away.

"I was only thinking of Edward and what was best for him," I said in a tiny voice.

"Well, what's done is done, but we're not going to let you lie here and waste away in some self-induced coma while the world keeps turning." Her voice became more forceful as she spoke. "You're going to get up off that couch and go hunting with Alice and me."

"I really don't want to go…" I started, but she interrupted me with an annoyed huff.

"Well, that's just too bad, because you're coming with us if I have to drag your butt into the forest by force!" Her anger was pronounced now. "Carlisle told us what happened all those years ago after Robert. How he had to force you to hunt when you became so weak from hunger you were on the verge of collapse!" She paused for a moment, letting her words sink into my brain. "Well, that's not going to happen this time. We won't allow that to happen." A jerk of her head indicated my entire family was in agreement on this.

I just looked at her, the pain of being without Edward permanently etched in my eyes. At the sight, her anger abated a little, but she still spoke firmly.

"Bella, this situation is completely different than before. This time, you left Edward; he didn't leave you. You made the decision to give him up. You have to learn to live with that decision. He would want you to go on living too." She allowed me to sit once again on the sofa before she lowered herself until she was kneeling by my side. Then she reached out and grasped my hands.

"I don't know if I can," I spoke truthfully, knowing I couldn't hide anything from these people.

Looking up at them I saw the love and concern evident on each face before me. With sorrow, I made another confession, "I begged Jacob Black to kill me."

"No!"

"Oh, please, no!"

"Oh, no, Bella!"

"Sissy, no!"

"Bells!"

"Isabella!"

I heard the gasps and the shocked outcries from each of them as I told them what I had done.

"Of course, he refused," I assured them quietly.

"Damn lucky for him that he did," Jasper exclaimed through gritted teeth.

"I second that!" Emmett's tone was as icy as Jasper's.

"I think he knew death would be too easy for me," I whispered.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice cried out and was kneeling by my side too, having thrown herself in my direction and wrapped her arms around me.

I looked at each of them again before saying, "I have to leave here; you know that. I can't stay this close to Edward. I just can't." My voice was laced with the anguish that was racking my body.

"Where would you go?" Alice asked instantly. "You belong with us."

"I thought perhaps Alaska, to live with Tanya…"

"But she and her sisters are in Volterra right now and won't be back before spring," Alice interrupted.

"Well, maybe the house we own in Maine, near the Canadian border."

Before Alice could say anything, a quietly firm voice spoke up, "Isabella, no."

I turned my head to look at Carlisle, seeing an expression on his face that brooked no argument.

"No, you will not leave the family."

"But…"

He raised his hand in a gesture that silenced me immediately. We had all learned that when Carlisle made a decision, that decision was final.

He continued on in that same soft tone, "I will not have you living away from your family at this time. I remember the state you were in all those years ago. I had to force you to feed." He paused for a moment, his eyes were boring into mine and I knew he was reliving the nightmare of those three years after Robert.

He continued, "I fear that if left on your own, you would do something foolish or let your thirst get to the point that you would be a danger to both yourself and others around you." His voice became firmer as he spoke. "I can not allow that to become a possibility."

I looked at him imploringly, silently beseeching him to understand, but I could see he had made up his mind. I couldn't go against Carlisle.

The family was still for several moments as we each took in what Carlisle had said.

Rose, in spite of the anger she had shown earlier, was the first to speak. "We'll help you get through this, sweetie. We won't let you do it alone."

"You know we'll help you," Alice agreed. "We promise."

I sat there quietly while Alice and Rose enclosed me in their arms. I still felt helpless to manage the pain, but I struggled to school my features into some semblance of normalcy.

"Let's go hunting, okay?" Alice asked softly, and I nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I told Alice and Rosalie I felt better after feeding. It wasn't totally the truth, but at least I didn't have driving thirst compounding everything else. I really doubted I'd ever feel better.

Night had fallen and I was back in my room. Rosalie had wanted to stay with me but I told her I'd be fine and insisted she go spend the rest of the night with Emmett. I didn't want to be a burden on my family, and I didn't need a babysitter!

But now I was alone with only my thoughts to keep me company and I realized just how much I missed Edward. I longed for him with every ounce of my vampire being; every sinew of my body begged for his touch.

I closed my eyes and tried to will myself back into the safety of total sensory deprivation, but I couldn't. All I could see were emerald green eyes, messy reddish brown hair, and a crooked smile that made my mouth fill with venom and my body sing with longing.

The more I thought of Edward the more intense I felt the pull to be with him, to see him one more time.

_Just one more time._

I couldn't help myself; I know it was selfish, and stupid, and dangerous, and so wrong, but I couldn't stop myself. I felt my feet move my body to the balcony and with one smooth jump, I was on the ground and within minutes I was standing in front of Charlie Swan's bungalow.

I could hear the television and hear the soft, even breathing and steady heartbeat that I knew belonged to Edward. I had listened to his heartbeat to the point that I could have picked him out of a crowd just by the soft thumps alone.

I walked around the side of the house until I had an unobstructed view through the living room window and I saw him there, sleeping on the sofa. In a flash I was at the window and within seconds I was standing in the room. I just looked at him. He looked so peaceful, and as I watched, I saw a smile settle on his lips and his eyelids flutter with REM sleep. He was dreaming. I took a deep breath, inhaling his scent and let it waft through my senses. The smell was still as potent as ever, but there was a slight difference tonight; something I had never smelled in conjunction with Edward's blood. As I tried to place the difference, I felt my hand reach out and, unable to stop myself, I moved until I was standing beside him and slowly let my hand brush the hair back from his forehead.

The touch of my fingers must have disturbed him because I heard the sudden increase in his heart rate and I knew he was waking up. I didn't have time to move to the window, so I turned and raced up the stairs, stopping in his bedroom. I heard him moving around downstairs, heard the television being turned off, and then heard his footfalls on the stairs. I quickly hid in the closet and watched him through the door crack as he readied himself for bed.

The light clicked off and I watched him settle down, clutch his pillow, and slowly I heard his breathing and heartbeat settle into sleep rhythms. I carefully opened the closet door and walked to his bedside, gazing upon his sleeping form with only one thought running through my mind…

_I love you._

I left as the first light of dawn lit the sky. Alice smiled sadly when I returned home. She knew where I had been but never said anything, no one did. They appreciated how much I needed these brief moments with him.

That night, I was back watching Edward through the window as he watched television. I watched as he drank beer, something I had never seen him do before, and then I knew what the difference had been in his blood – alcohol!

_Why was Edward drinking? _

The thought continued to disturb me as I watched him drink four bottles of the liquid before heading upstairs to bed. I waited until I heard his steady breathing and heart rate signal he was asleep before I climbed through his window. Again I stood by his bedside and watched him sleep.

Watching Edward sleep had become a nightly routine for me. I existed through the daylight hours just to live in my nightly visits to his bedroom. The time was bittersweet; I couldn't speak to him, hold him, kiss him or love him, but I could stand in his presence, drink in his smell. I also began to feel even more guilty over the fact that I had blocked all Edward's memories of me. I began to see how unfair that was to him.

As time wore on, I became I also became more concerned about Edward's consumption of alcohol. It had become a nightly custom for him to drink alone in his room before going to bed and this habit, along with the possible effects on him, worried me more and more.

**EVIL**

_I couldn't believe my luck. _

I stared at the newspaper photo simply shaking my head at the circumstances that had played out for me to see this particular newspaper today. The paper was three weeks old, but I had found it today quite by accident.

For the last two months I had scoured the city of Seattle, looking for any clue I could find of the whereabouts of the bitch in the photograph from the nightclub.

_Nothing!_

It was as if she had dropped off the face of the earth. But I assumed she had to be somewhere in the vicinity and since I had all the time in the world; I figured I might as well search the area.

But I had found nothing!

Until right now!

I really don't know why I had stopped at this abandoned campsite. I had been searching the area for food, actually.

Hunting...Campers!

I gave a little snort at my attempt at humor.

I figured campers or hikers would be easy prey and I could dispose of their dry carcasses by tossing them over a cliff.

But, low and behold, I had just hit the jackpot. There, looking up at me from its tidy little plastic bag in the local sports section of the Seattle Times was the smiling face of the bitch's dancing partner.

I grabbed the paper and quickly perused the article. I came away with two things: The name Edward Masen, and Forks High School in Forks, Washington.

So, the prissy bitch was picking them young! This one was still in high school. I looked again at his smiling face and wondered if he knew he had been dancing with death that night at the club. I was a little surprised he had survived to have the picture taken.

I looked again at the article and saw it was taken at the end of October. It was now the middle of December. Who knows, she might still have killed him. I sincerely hoped not; he was my link to her.

Find him; find her!

Forks High School in Forks, Washington. Could you get any fucking quainter than that name? I bet the town was small town America personified.

Well look out Forks, you ain't seen nothing yet!

APOV

I was so worried about Bella. She didn't seem to have any interest in anything anymore, but at least she wasn't lying on that freaking couch of hers as if she were dead! Well, I know technically she _is _dead, but she doesn't have to act that way!

Rose and I had finally convinced her to hunt, and, thank goodness, Carlisle had put his foot down and forbidden her to leave Forks and the protection of the family.

She sat in her room all day, doing nothing. She wouldn't even play her piano anymore. It was so painful to see.

And Edward! Edward wasn't doing much better. He was acting so strange at school and I knew it was because he couldn't remember something that had been so important to him. His future looked so bleak, almost as if he had no direction in his life. I knew he would go to college and probably become the best surgeon who ever lived, but I could see no happiness in his future. I didn't see him ever getting married and that was so sad.

And to make matters worse, Edward had started drinking. All of us could smell the alcohol in his system. He hid it well and we knew he must only drink at night because the smell was never fresh at school. But just the thought of Edward drinking at night made me feel so bad for him and wonder again at what Bella had been thinking when she blocked his memories. Edward would never truly forget her. His mind might not remember, but his body would never forget.

It was the last day of school before the Christmas break and Jasper, Rose, Emmett and I had just gotten home. Rose and I had taken Bella out to hunt last night, but Jasper wanted to go this evening and had asked me to accompany him so sexily that I couldn't turn him down. Rose and Emmett were going to Seattle for some time alone, but we agreed that someone should stay with Bella, so Jasper and I had volunteered.

I ducked into Bella's room to check on her. She was sitting on her couch facing the open balcony doors and gazing at the scenery with a vacant expression.

"Hey, Sweetie, how are you doing?" I asked her as I sat down next to her.

She turned her face away from looking out the doors and toward me while quickly schooling her features into a contrived mask of neutrality and spoke softly, "I'm okay, Alice."

She gave me a wan smile and turned her eyes back to the view.

I hugged her tightly and said, "Honey, please, talk to me. You know you can tell me what you're thinking, what you're feeling. I'll do anything I can to help you."

She hugged me back weakly and whispered, "I know, Alice. You help me by just being here; just knowing you care about me helps. That's all I can ask."

I sat there and held her for a few more minutes when she said, "Jasper is waiting. I heard you discussing hunting together." She gave me another small smile. "Go on, have a good time. Please." Her smile faltered a little and then she continued, "Have a good time for me. So I'll know I haven't ruined your life too."

"Oh, honey, we love you. We just wish you could be happy again." I couldn't go on because I knew she was feeling so bad right now and there was nothing I could say to make it better.

"Then go out with Jasper. Knowing you're happy makes me feel better." She gave me a little push and another sad smile then turned back to her study of the view outside.

With one more look at her, I left the room and rejoined Jasper.

"You heard?" I asked him.

He just nodded his head sadly, and said, "Come on, let's do as she says. We really can't do anything else to make her feel better. Only time will heal her."

I knew he was right, but I couldn't help wishing I could do more for her.

We headed off to our favorite hunting spot about twenty miles away north of Forks. The forest here was teeming with wildlife and we never failed to find what we wanted. I personally liked white-tailed deer, but Jasper was looking for elk.

It was after nine and we had made two kills each when we decided to head back home. We had run about two miles when Jasper pulled up short, his head turned up and his nose sniffing the air. Jasper was a much better hunter than me, as his skills had been honed by nearly one hundred years of living and hunting as a true, non-vegetarian vampire. Jasper had seen and done things that I could only imagine and quite a few of them he wasn't proud of. But he had survived long enough for us to find each other, and since that day, he had not hurt another human being. Then when we found Carlisle and his dear sister Bella, Jasper's life had suddenly become complete.

Now, as I watched him sniff the air and turn his head first in one direction then another, I knew he had picked up the scent of something, and I knew by the way he was acting that it wasn't an animal. I also turned and sniffed and thought I caught a whiff of something different. I scanned the area for the presence of someone, some _vampire_!

This one wasn't a vegetarian, though, not by a long shot. His choices opened up a vision of a dark and menacing future. He was hunting like us, but instead of game, he was hunting someone, and I could see his future path cross our own.

I turned quickly to Jasper and whispered in vampire whispers, "He's coming. He'll be here in a few seconds."

At my spoken words, Jasper placed himself close by my side as we turned in the direction of the now clearly falling footsteps. Within seconds, he stood before us.

Even though it was a dark night, we could see him clearly, as I know he could see us. He slowed his run about thirty yards from us and approached at a leisurely pace, stopping ten feet in front of us.

As he looked at us closely, I saw surprise register on his face at the same time I felt Jasper go rigid beside me. Something was going on between the two of them. I saw Jasper's eyes narrow when the newcomer's mouth spread into a wide, slightly ominous grin.

He spoke first, "Well, as I die and breathe, if it ain't Jasper Whitlock!" I was surprised at his southern accent, and watched as he turned his blond head slightly to the left, eying us both up and down. "Fancy meeting you in the woods of Washington!"

I felt Jasper's arm twitch slightly under my hand as I realized I had taken hold of him without knowing it.

He looked at the newcomer for a few seconds before saying, "James Beaufort, what brings you to these parts?"

I was surprised to hear Jasper's own southern drawl become more pronounced. My surprise was interrupted by a sudden flash of the newcomer's future plans. I was momentarily shocked into stillness as the scene played out.

I came back to the present as James was handing Jasper a photograph along with a torn portion of a newspaper. I knew what, or rather who, was in those photographs.

I sprang in front of Jasper and grabbed the photos first, glancing down at them, even though I knew the faces I would see.

"I know who this bitch is! What do you want with her?" I spoke in the coldest, haughtiest voice I could muster.

James looked at me in surprise and I could feel Jasper getting even tenser as he began, "Alice?"

I rounded on him in a great show of anger and spat out, "Now, Jasper, don't you pretend not to know why I hate that vampire bitch's guts!"

I heard James chuckle, apparently buying my angry routine.

"So you recognize the female in this picture?" he said as he indicated the photo still clutched in my hand.

"Oh, yes, I know Izzy! And if she ever comes within fifty miles of Jasper again, I'll tear her limb from limb and dance while she burns!"

"So she was around here, but she's gone now?" James came to the conclusion I was hoping for at the same time Jasper grasped why I was acting like a jealous, crazy vampire.

"Yeah, she's been gone for over a month," Jasper spoke in a much calmer, more even tone than the one I had used, as he seemed to catch on to the ruse I was deliberately feeding James.

I saw a look of frustrated disappointment cross James' face before he spoke, "Do you know where she went?"

I spoke up before Jasper could answer, "I think she went to upstate New York or the upper part of Maine, somewhere in New England, I think. I don't really know, and frankly, I don't really care! I warned her to never come around my mate again or she wouldn't live long enough to regret it. She bugged off after that."

James turned to look at me, smirking a little at my apparent ire at the memory of 'Izzy', and realized he could probably get more information from me if he asked directly.

"Did she take the boy with her?" he said, indicating the picture of Edward.

"No. He's one of the reasons we forced her to leave. She was luring in the nephew of the local Police Chief. She was close to blowing our cover here. The bitch came here, saying she wanted to study our lifestyle and then nearly blows our cover!"

"Your cover?" he asked, clearly intrigued.

"We live off the blood of animals so we can live more closely with the human population." I explained to him and saw his eyebrows quirk up and he glanced at Jasper in disbelief.

"Yes, James," Jasper answered the silent question. "I gave up human hunting a long time ago. I'm much happier now that I can live in one place and not have to hide all the time. I also have Alice now." He brought his arm out and pulled me closely to his side.

He flashed a smirk at Jasper before turning back to me. "So, do you think the kid might have a better idea of where _Izzy_ went?"

"I doubt it!" I replied. "His uncle sent him back to Chicago to live with his parents when he found out he was seeing her. The Chief didn't know the real danger his nephew was in, but he could tell Izzy was bad news!"

"Shit!" James exclaimed, his anger and frustration had returned. "And you have no idea where she went?"

"Nothing but what I told you earlier," I assured him, relieved to see from his future that he believed me completely. Then my curiosity got the better of me and I had to ask, "Why are you looking for her, anyway?"

He gave me an arrogant look that said it wasn't any of my business, but then he glanced over at Jasper and gave a snort and said, "What the hell; might as well tell you. I met Miss Izzy even before I met you, Jasper. You might say she was the _reason_ I met you."

I felt Jasper tense up again beside me as he replied, "How's that?"

"Well, you have to remember finding me on that road outside of Augusta?"

Jasper gave him a brief nod.

"Well, I never told you how I ended up in that condition, did I?"

Jasper was still as death as he listened to James' words.

"Me and my buddies happened upon this sweet little piece of tail on that deserted road and were just about to take a taste, when she was rescued by the devil himself." We watched as his eyes flashed in hatred as his thoughts wandered to the past.

He continued, "I don't remember much before that day, but I will never forget lying on that forest floor where that blond-haired devil threw me and watching as he helped that bitch to escape. My buddies were dead, and I would've been too if you hadn't found me."

I felt Jasper's fists clinch and saw his jaw go ridged as he struggled with his temper when he began to comprehend how James was connected to Bella.

"I realized later that the blond one was really a vampire! I guess he was the one who turned the girl." He snorted and a wicked grin spread over his features. "I figure he wasn't able to resist getting a taste of that sweetness." He spoke in a lurid tone and licked his lips when he finished.

I was glad I still had a grip on Jasper's arm and I felt him forcibly restraining himself from leaping at James when he made that last comment. Luckily James was staring off into the distance as he told his story and didn't catch Jasper's aborted movement.

I whispered, "Calm down," under my breath so only Jazz could hear and I felt him battle to rein in his temper.

"Anyway, I've been looking for her and that blond vampire for a long time. I figured they wouldn't still be together. Too many years have passed and a bitch like that would want a variety!"

James finished his little tirade on Bella and I was thankful to see that he had accepted what we had told him. I also saw that he would not be going after Edward. I could see him in upstate New York searching the outlying areas and checking the papers for reports of unexplained deaths that could be attributed to a vampire.

I shot a sideways glance at Jasper and could tell he was struggling to keep his temper from reaching the boiling point again. I looked back at James as I started to pull on Jasper's arm. "James, it was nice to meet such an old friend of Jasper's, but I'm afraid we must be going." I didn't want to make him suspicious, so I added, "You are welcome to stay in the area as long as you like, but we ask that you not hunt humans in this general vicinity. We don't want to take any chances of exposure. Not only would we have to move but it would bring us to the attention of the Volturi."

He took in what I said, but declined the offer. "I wouldn't want to make trouble for my old friend, now would I? No, I'll just head out. I have a sudden hankering to see New England."

He and Jasper exchanged token pleasantries before James headed back into the forest, running at top vampire speed. I could see that he planned to run non-stop until he reached New York.

_Good riddance. _

When we were sure he was gone, Jasper slumped down, taking great, deep breaths and trying to calm himself down. His own calming powers had deserted him momentarily as his nerves were put to the test.

He was battling his instincts to follow and destroy James with his bare hands,

"Oh, god! What did I do?" Jasper said in an anguished voice. I could tell he was beating himself up over the new information he had discovered about James' past association with Bella and the part he himself had played in the scenario. "Why didn't I just let him _die?!_"

"Jazz, honey, you had no way of knowing who James was or what he had done. You can't blame yourself for something you had no control over." I put my arms around him as I tried to comfort him. "I have to ask, though, why did you restrain yourself from attacking him? I would have helped you. We could have taken him down, Jasper."

He continued to hang his head and it took him a moment to compose himself enough to answer my question.

"I wanted to, Alice, believe me, I wanted nothing more than to tear his head from his shoulders before ripping him limb from limb." I saw a grimace cross his face.

"Then why didn't you?" I really wanted to hear this, because I, too, had wanted to rid the world of James Beaufort.

He let his breath out in a huff and replied, "Because I couldn't!"

"You _couldn't?_ Why?"

"Because I owed that Son-of-a-bitch, that's why!"

I just looked at him with my mouth hanging open, waiting for an explanation.

He took a deep breath and began, "One night, about a year after I changed James, our _group_ was attacked by a rival clan. We didn't call ourselves covens, as we had no real organization. We were just a group of roving vampires that loosely banded together." He paused for a moment as if gathering his thoughts. "We were attacked and were outnumbered two-to-one, but I was a seasoned military man and my skills came over with me when I was changed." A tiny look of disgust twisted his mouth. "Still, after disposing of seven attackers, I was set upon by three at one time." He looked up at me then. "I would have been a goner if James hadn't stepped in and helped me. By fighting together, we were able to dispatch those remaining. I vowed to repay him the favor someday." He gave me a sad little smile and said, "I think I just repaid that debt."

"Oh, Jazz," I threw my arms back around him, because I knew he was blaming himself again, not only for changing James in the first place, but also for being unable to kill him now.

Suddenly I had a vision of Bella. I pulled back from Jasper as Bella's future came at me in waves.

"Jazz, we need to get home, _now!_ Bella is going to do something really stupid tonight." I could tell Jasper wanted to ask questions, but we didn't have time to discuss it now. We had to get home!

We all knew she had been secretly visiting Edward, but I could tell from the future she would allow me to see that she had no intention of ever actually letting Edward see her. We all figured that if it helped her get through the long nights to be in his presence, and if he never knew, then we wouldn't stop her.

But tonight was different. Bella was about to do something stupid, something that would only make matters worse for both her and Edward. We had to stop her!

As we ran, I explained what I had seen in Bella's future. Even she wouldn't know what she was about to do, but I saw it as plain as day.

She was going to reveal herself to Edward.

BPOV

I listened to Alice as she ran downstairs to meet Jasper. As I heard them run off into the forest, I allowed myself to envy their love, the type of love I knew I had excluded myself from when I gave up Edward. Knowing that giving him up was the right thing to do didn't make it feel any better. I still felt as if I had a gaping hole in the middle of my chest where my heart used to reside, but even without it, my love for Edward was stronger now than it had ever been. The more I tried to give him up, the stronger my love became. It nearly overwhelmed me to think I would never have him again.

I thought of all the reasons I had to give him up. One by one, I enumerated them again in my head. I knew I would never be able to change him into a creature like me. I couldn't sentence Edward to an eternity without a soul. He would continue to age, while I stayed perpetually an eighteen year old, until eventually our relationship would be unacceptable to the public. And then he would die. He would die with no family because I could never give him a child.

I shook myself mentally as I made my thoughts veer away from that path. I knew too well I could never have a future with Edward, but it was too painful to dwell on the reasons.

I wanted to see him. I knew I would again sneak into his room tonight even though I kept telling myself each night would be the last time. But then, the next night, I would be at his bedside once again. Edward was like a drug to me, and I was a masochist by wanting to be near him, knowing I could never be more than just an onlooker. I would forever be standing on the outside looking in on his life. I would never be a real part of it.

But no matter the pain it caused me, no matter what I thought in the light of day, I lived for those nights spent watching him. They gave me a reason to exist.

And tonight I felt that draw to be with him stronger than ever. When I knew it was eleven o'clock and near Charlie's bedtime, I once again leaped from my balcony and ran toward Edward's house.

I arrived there minutes later to find I couldn't hear his heartbeat, or his breathing. I could hear Charlie in his room, settling into bed, but there was no sign of Edward. I ran to the front of the house, but Edward's car was gone.

Edward was gone. He wasn't home. This was the first time Edward had been away from home at night since I began my nightly visits two weeks ago. I raised my head in the air and listened. If I concentrated, I could hear nearly everything going on in Forks. Vampire hearing was very acute; most of the time we had learned to tune out all the noise, or it would have surely driven us mad. Most vampires practiced 'selective hearing' unless they were searching for something. And I was searching for Edward.

I knew if Edward was out, more than likely he was at a friend's house. I thought back to the conversations I had overheard between Edward and Charlie for the past week and remembered something about Mike Newton. Mike was Edward's friend. He was also friends with Tyler and Eric, boys from his class. And then there was Jake. I wondered if Edward had resumed his friendship with Jake since I had blocked his memory of me. I didn't think so, because I never heard him talking about Jake with Charlie.

I turned and ran through the woods, toward the Newton house. I knew the general vicinity of the house, and knew I would be able to pick it out by the sounds when I got close enough.

Sure enough, it took me only five minutes to find the house. It would have taken less time if I hadn't been concentrating on finding just Edward. It seemed that there was a party at Mike's house. I could easily have followed the noise had I just thought about that.

I heard Edward's heartbeat and his steady breathing and knew he was asleep. I moved to stand on the fringes of the forest that edged the back of the Newton property. From there, I had a view into the back of the house, and by focusing my sight in a narrow line, I could see Edward slumped against the wall, asleep. I lifted my head and sniffed, concentrated on picking out Edward's scent, and found it eventually. The natural sweet smell of his blood was nearly overwhelmed by the alcohol in his system.

Oh, my darling Edward! What are you doing to yourself?

This drinking was so out of character for Edward. Why was he doing it; why did he feel he needed to drink?

As I watched, Mike walked over to him and lifted him to his feet. I heard Mike say, "Buddy, you need some fresh air to sober you up." I saw Edward struggle briefly before allowing Mike to lead him toward the door leading to the deck. I heard the door open a second before the backyard was filled with light from the floodlights attached to the corners of the house.

I stood frozen as the light shone directly on me. I watched as Mike leaned against the railing, his back toward me, and Edward turned and looked directly into my eyes.

As I gazed into the bloodshot eyes of the man I loved, I saw the anguish written in their depths. Anguish as deep as I felt myself, anguish that went to his soul.

Oh, my darling! What have I done to you? I wish I could take it all back, take back everything. I wish we could somehow work out a way to be together. I wish you could still remember me!

As I kept my eyes locked with his, I saw something change in his face. I saw him blink his eyes rapidly, saw a dozen different expressions cross his face, as he stood there staring at me. I heard his heartbeat begin to race, heard his breathing coming in shallow gasps, and as I watched, his legs buckled beneath him and he fell to his knees and I saw longing and love fill his eyes. Longing and love for me!

I was leaning toward him, I wanted to go to him, comfort him, and I had started to move in his direction when I felt a hand grab my arm and drag me into the forest.

"Bella," I heard Alice whisper, her hand locked on my upper arm. "You can't be here. He shouldn't see you and you definitely can't speak to him! It's dangerous for him! If his friends see you, they'll say something to him. He'll think he's lost his mind." She was pulling me farther and farther into the forest, moving at vampire speed. I wanted to pull free.

_But he did see me, I saw him!_

I wanted to go back to Edward. I just wanted Edward.

**A/N: This was another tough chapter to write. Bella is as messed up as Edward, and what did you think of Evil/James? We definitely haven't seen the last of him. Unfortunately, he's not as dumb as Alice would like to think.**

**The depth of your reviews for the last chapter astounded me! You guys care as much about my Edward and Bella as I do, and I thank you so much for taking this journey with me. **

**I posted a new chapter to one of my other stories,**

"**Broken Wings, Fallen Angel"**

**Edward is a SWAT cop with a secret past. Now, I ask you, what could be sexier than SWATward? If you have time, go over and give it a read. You might find you'll fall in love with SWATward. I know I have.**

**Just press the little green button below and send me a note, tell me your theories of what's going to happen. I love theories, and I love to discuss what you think and compare notes on what might happen. **

**I really love you guys, and remember…**

**** May all your dreams be filled with Edward ****

*****BM*****


	27. Simply Friends

**A/N: No Lemons in this chapter, just the resolution of some things. **

**My song choice for this chapter is:**

"_**How You Remind Me" – by Nickelback  
**_**A link to the video is on my profile. **

**A link to my Twilighted thread is on my profile. Go over for some great pics of RPattz and Peter Facinelli (my latest crush!) and see the great banners Melolabel made for Lioness, Broken Wing-Fallen Angel, and TwiTrek.**

**Thank you to every one who reviewed the last chapter, and to all my new readers and all those that have added Lioness to your favorites and alerts. It means so much to me to hear what you think of the story. **

**Special shout-out to bouncy 72. She is a new reader and has reviewed nearly every chapter! I forgot to give her a shout-out a couple of chapters ago, so I hope this makes up for it. **

**Also, special shout-out to sconnolly318 for figuring out ahead of time something that is revealed in this chapter. I love to hear your theories, and I love to tell you that you're spot on when you guess something!**

**I beta for four (soon to be five! Yikes!) new authors. Links to their stories are on my profile. There's something there for everyone!**

**Many thanks to my beta, Melolabel. She keeps me focused and talks me out of my emo ramblings and thoughts of total story destruction and all manner of craziness. She is also responsible for a big portion of the last section of this chapter. It was made what it is because of her input! She also made my awesome banners, and we will be working on a collaboration coming soon (very, very soon) – "The Marksman". It's a western ladies. Yum-yum! Who can resist "Westward". Please go read her story, "Tapas at Twilight". It's really awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. I just borrow them from time to time and make them do my bidding…  
**

**Just a little heads up about my werewolves - They're not so hardheaded about the vamps as in SMs story. In my world, most of them behave a little more rationally. I know, it's not canon, but few things live up to canon in the fan fiction world. Deal with it. Sam is a really decent man-wolf in my story.**

**Now, without further adieu … **

**Enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

* * *

_"_**_The most I can do for my friend is simply to be his friend."_  
- ****Henry David Thoreau -**

* * *

**Chapter 27 – Simply Friends**

**Mike's POV**

_Edward Masen, where in the hell do you think you're going!_

I was stunned as I watched Edward just turn and run into the forest behind my house. Damn! It was dark and cold and nearly midnight! What was he thinking!

"Tyler! Eric! Guys, come here!" I yelled as I made my way through the little crowd that had amassed near the doorway. I nearly ran to the hall closet to get my coat and a flashlight. Eric and Tyler met me as I came back through the living room.

"What's up?" Tyler questioned me, but I noticed he and Eric were following me anyway.

"Grab you coats; we've got to go get Edward!" I answered.

"Get Edward? Where'd he go?" Eric asked as he watched me zip up my parka and check the flashlight.

"He took off running into the forest! I don't know where he was going, that's why we've got to find him, before he hurts himself." I looked at them then and I think they finally appreciated the seriousness of the situation. Eric was already moving toward the bedroom where we had placed all the guest's coats. He came back in a moment with two parkas.

"Why'd he do that?" He asked as he handed a coat to Tyler and they shrugged their way into the outerwear.

"He just mumbled 'Bella' and then took off through the backyard and disappeared into the woods." I said, my voice filling with concern as I looked at them. "He was drunk and he didn't have a coat on," I felt my face twist with some of the fear that was beginning to bubble in the pit of my stomach. "I'm worried about him, man. He's been acting strange ever since they broke up. And I think he's been drinking, and I don't mean just tonight."

Tyler gave me a nod of agreement and said, "Yeah, I've thought so too."

"Well, now he's out there somewhere and I'm afraid he'll hurt himself or freeze to death before we find him." I led them to the kitchen and was rummaging through the some drawers looking for another flashlight. I finally found a couple in one of the bottom drawers, along with a can of white spray paint. I grabbed the flashlights and the paint, checked the flashlights and then handed them each one. I put the paint into my pocket to use to mark our way. I didn't want us to get lost while we were looking for Edward. The woods were a pretty scary place at night and it was really easy to get turned around.

"We'll follow you Mikey," Tyler said as he and Eric joined me on the deck.

I turned to the crowd that had followed us back out on the deck and yelled at Jessica, "Hey, Jess, if were not back in half an hour, call Charlie."

She nodded and I could see the concern on her face and on every face there.

We moved into the forest, and started yelling Edward's name. We got no response, but still yelled. I sprayed a large white dot on a tree about a hundred yards from the house and continued to do so about every twenty-five yards or so. I knew these woods were treacherous to walk during the day and how one tree would soon start to look much like every other tree around. It would be ten times worse at night.

After walking for nearly twenty-five minutes and finding no sign of Edward, we knew it was hopeless for us to try to do this alone. This forest was freakin' endless, and we had absolutely no idea which direction to head in next. I finally called the guys to stop.

"Shit, guys, we're never gonna find him by ourselves. We have to get Charlie and a bigger group of guys. This is like trying to find a fucking needle in a haystack!" I hated to just give up, but I knew we had no way of finding him without some help. I fished my cell phone out of my pocket and flipped it open. Thank God I had a couple of bars of signal. I dialed Jessica and told her we were calling in help and then I sucked it up and dialed Charlie's number.

**

* * *

**

Charlie's POV

I pulled into my driveway a few minutes before midnight. I noticed Edward's car wasn't in its usual spot then I remembered the party over at Mike's. The Newton's usually let Mike have a Christmas party for his friends and I was kind of glad Edward had decided to go. He had been moping around the house like a lost puppy since he and Bella had broken up. Bella's sister, Alice, had called me to clue me in on their spat and asked me not to question Edward about it as she figured it wasn't anything too serious and maybe they could work it out.

So I hadn't asked Edward any questions, and to be honest, I had enjoyed having his company these last few weeks. He was a good kid and it was good to get to spend some time with him again. Heaven knows he had been glued to Bella since they had started dating at the beginning of the school year. I did think it was odd that he didn't seem more upset or want to talk about it, but then I figured when he wanted to talk he knew where to find me and I didn't want to pry.

I let myself into the house and made my way wearily upstairs to my bedroom. I always had a good time at the Black's; Billy and I always had something to talk about. I did wonder what had happened to Jake. I hadn't seen him in a while then Billy told me he was staying with Sam for a little while to help him out a bit. I didn't think anything of it as the Blacks and the Uleys had always been close.

I was just crawling into bed when the phone began to ring. I gave a groan and thought about not answering it. I mean, twenty minutes ago I wasn't even here. Let's just pretend I'm not here now.

But I was the Chief of Police and I just couldn't _ignore_ the phone. It might be something important.

With a heavy sigh, I reached for the bedside handset and pushed the button.

"Hello."

"Chief Swan?" I heard a tentative voice ask.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Chief, this is Mike, Mike Newton. Oh, God, Chief Swan, it's Edward." I heard the words rush out and I felt as if ice water had been poured down my back as a shiver went through me.

"Edward? What's wrong? Mike, has something happened to Edward?" I knew I was yelling, but the sudden fear I felt wouldn't allow me to react any other way.

"I don't know," came the breathless answer.

"Well, what do you know? Is Edward alright?" Stupid kid, I wanted to yell at him, but I tried to hold onto my sanity a little longer.

"I just don't know! I don't know where he is!" I finally allowed myself to hear the fear laced through Mike's voice.

"Okay," I tried to calm down, "Tell me what happened."

I clinched my fists and listened as Mike related what had happened at his house, how Edward had dropped to his knees and then whispered Bella's name, then his sudden flight into the forest. He ended with the fact that he and a couple more of Edward's friends had tried to find him but had been unsuccessful.

"So you're telling me that Edward is somewhere, possibly lost, in the forest behind your house, in the middle of the night, in December?" He didn't answer, as it was really a rhetorical question. This couldn't be happening. I tried to wrap my mind around the facts. My heart was still racing from the scare I had gotten at the beginning of this call and I knew I had to calm myself down and think. I had organized search parties for people dozens of times, but never for a member of my family.

"Okay, Mike, where are you now?" I asked as I ran my hand over my face.

"We're heading back to my house. We just don't know where else to look." I could hear the despair and worry in his voice.

"Alright, you boys get back to the house. I'll call some people and we'll be right there with a search party." I didn't give him time to answer, just punched the button to end the call and dialed the station. I relayed the information to the dispatcher and asked her to contact my three, yes three, officers, and to have them meet me at the Newton place.

Then I called Billy. I knew he and members of his tribe were the best trackers in the area and I knew I only had to ask to get their help. Our conversation was short and to the point and he assured me he would gather some men and meet me at the Newton home.

Within thirty minutes I had a search party of ten men, including myself, ready to set out from the Newton backyard and the last place Edward had been seen. Billy had brought both Sam Uley and Jake. I almost didn't recognize the boy; he had grown at least six inches and gained fifty pounds since I had seen him last. And, now that I noticed, Sam had gotten bigger too. And the other three Billy had brought were big guys too. _Must be something in the water on the reservation_. But at this moment, I didn't really care who Billy had brought as long as they were there to help find Edward.

We split up into five teams of two and I gave them a brief account of what had happened before Edward disappeared. I then confirmed that everyone had my cell number so we could check in every ten to fifteen minutes or so and we set out in different directions.

I teamed up with one of my officers, and sent the other two off together. Then the Quileutes split into teams, and began their search. I noticed that Billy was with Jake and I thought that was a good idea. No sense taking chances on another kid getting lost.

The next thirty minutes were the longest in my life, until I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at the display: Billy. I opened it quickly.

"Yeah?"

"We found him." I hadn't realized how uptight I was until I heard those words, 'We found him'.

"Is he alright?" I was scared of the answer, but I had to know.

"He tripped over a fallen limb and knocked himself out, he's plenty cold, and he's got a sprained ankle but he's conscious and walking, so I think he'll be fine," Billy replied from the other end.

"Oh, thank God!" I breathed. "Okay, you contact your men and I'll meet you back at the house."

"We'll be back at the house in about an hour. Edward is going to try to walk back but it will be slow going with his injured ankle."

"Okay, we'll be waiting.

I contacted my officers and relayed the good news and told them to head back to the Newton place.

**

* * *

**

Jake's POV

Sam's phone started beeping as we walked through the door. We had been out on a routine patrol checking the boundaries between the Cullens and us. I was beat and couldn't wait to hit the sack for the night.

I heard Sam answer the phone as I was walking toward my bedroom but stopped short when I heard the tone of his voice as he replied to the person on the other end, "How long has be been missing?"

I gave Sam a quizzical look when he glanced over at me. He gave a slight shake of his head as he listened, "Okay, Jake is here, and we'll round up Paul, Embry and Quil and we'll meet you at the Newton place."

He ended the call and turned to me. "It's Edward."

That's all he said for a moment, but just those two words were enough to make my hot blood freeze.

It took me a few moments to find my voice, "Edward? What's happened to him?" Then I remembered the beginning of Sam's phone conversation, "He's missing?"

Sam nodded and then said, "Yeah, he was over at the Newton's for a Christmas party, then apparently he just ran off into the forest."

"What? But that's crazy!" Then I had a horrible feeling, "Are the Cullens involved?"

"I don't know. I sure as hell hope not!" He started punching buttons on his phone and quickly placed calls to Paul, Embry and Quil and conveyed the situation to them. He told them we would pick them up in five minutes on our way to the Newton house.

Twenty minutes later we were standing with Charlie and his officers while he told us what had happened with Edward, how he had just walked away from the party and then run into the woods.

"He didn't say anything?" I heard my dad ask.

"Mike said he just whispered 'Bella' and then took off." My eyes cut to Sam's and I knew he was thinking the same thing I was: The Cullens were involved somehow.

Charlie paused, but then continued, "You know he and Bella broke up right after Thanksgiving. I don't know why, he never talked to me about it." Charlie shook his head, his face twisted in remorse. "I should have made him talk to me. I should have known it was bothering him more than he let on." Charlie was blaming himself, but if anyone in this group was to blame, I knew it certainly wasn't Charlie.

"Charlie, don't," I put my hand on his shoulder consolingly. "If anyone should have been there for Edward, it should have been me. He's my best friend."

I watched as Charlie took a deep breath to compose himself before he turned to me, "Maybe we both should have paid more attention to Edward." He looked down at his gloves held in one hand and slapped them forcefully against the other hand. "We should have… I should have known, Jake." He turned to look up at me. "He really loved that girl."

His words burned into my mind as he turned back and started organizing the search teams, splitting us into groups of two before we entered the forest. Those words kept rolling around in my head as Dad and I set off on the search. Charlie was right to call us. Even without phasing, I could pick up Edward's scent. I could also smell the sickly, sweet smell of vampires! They had been here, and recently!

_I swear on my mother's grave, if she's done something to hurt Edward I'll rip her limb from limb!_

Then I remembered the vampire I had seen lying on the forest floor that early Monday morning. The vampire that had begged me, with all her might, to kill her, that had told me she had nothing more to live for, had told me that Edward wouldn't remember her any more. I thought that was a strange thing to say, but I had to admit, her grief was all too real. I couldn't kill her, and the memory of her evident anguish was seared into my brain.

I allowed myself to realize that she hadn't hurt him. I finally admitted to myself that she would never hurt Edward.

I had questioned my actions when I saw her. I wondered why I wasn't overjoyed to see her broken like that. I realized that it had never entered my mind that vampires could care for _anything_ that much. That she loved Edward was obvious. Why had I not entertained the idea that true love between them was even _possible!_ I knew that Edward cared for her, that he _thought_ he was in love, when we spoke before he went to Chicago.

Until that moment I hadn't permitted myself to believe that what the vampire had felt was love too, but I realized that it was. She loved him.

Sam had been livid with me when I finally phased with the pack and they saw what I had done. Sam had nearly torn me a new one for being so judgmental! He told me in no uncertain terms that I had no business interfering in Edward's life.

He didn't like the fact that he was getting close with a vampire either, but he acknowledged that, so far, the Cullens had acted in a totally honorable way and had never even come close to breaking the treaty. They had hurt no one, and, as much as he hated to admit it, Carlisle Cullen was an excellent physician and had helped many, many people. He had thought that the relationship between Edward and the female vampire would run its course if left alone. My actions might serve to have the exact opposite effect on them, pulling them closer together in the aftermath.

And now, my best friend was lost in the forest, possibly hurt, and _it was probably all my fault!_

Edward's trail was easy to follow, even without phasing. I let the rest of the pack know that I would find Edward before Dad and I headed out on a fairly straight path right into the forest. Dad carried a flashlight, but I didn't really need one to see at night.

I noticed that when Edward ran, he hadn't deviated from his intended goal by much, running in pretty straight, linear path. We were moving at a slow trot when I told Dad that he should just stay on a straight path into the forest and I was going on ahead in case Edward needed help.

I ran ahead, easily covering the ground in a third the time a normal runner would take. And there he was: lying crumpled on the ground. My heart jumped to my throat when I saw him and I sniffed the air surrounding him cautiously as I approached him. The smell of vampires was still evident, but was much weaker. It was almost non-existent when I was able to sniff Edward's body. The weak smell of vampire was probably left over on some article of his clothing from when they had been together, and it was almost totally obliterated by the smell of alcohol! Edward had been drinking!

I quickly checked his breathing and pulse and determined that both were strong. I looked him over and didn't see any evidence of broken bones; it looked as if he had tripped over a fallen limb. I gave him a quick once-over before gingerly turning him over. I saw the lump forming on his forehead where he had hit the ground, but it didn't look too serious.

"Edward? Edward?" I leaned down as I spoke his name, trying to get him to wake up. I began to wonder if he was passed out from the blow to his head or from his consumption of alcohol. I slapped his cheek gently, as I tried to rouse him to consciousness.

"Edward! Wake up buddy!" I raised him to a sitting position and tapped him on the cheek again, this time not so gently.

"Uh… No… Bella… Bella," Edward was slowly coming around, turning this head from side to side as he spoke _her_ name in an anguished voice. "Bella… Wait… Bella… No… No…" His eyes slowly opened to the darkness surrounding him and gradually his conscious mind took over.

He jerked to a sitting position, pulling back from me, as he yelled, "Who is it?" his breathing was coming in short gasps. "Who's there?"

I could see him squinting as he tried to adjust his human eyes to the darkness of the forest.

"Edward, it's me, Jake," I spoke to him nipping his anxiety attack in the bud.

"Jake!" I heard the relief in his voice as he turned his head in my direction. "Jake?" his voice was strained and a little slurred. "What are you doing here?"

I tried to keep my voice light, as I didn't want to stress him out even more because of my presence. "I came to find your sorry ass." I gave him a snort of aborted laughter. "What were you thinking just running off into the forest like that? You scared Mike Newton out of a year's growth." I snickered a little, wanting to ease the tension between us. "Heaven knows he can't afford to lose a year's worth of growing."

I heard Edward snicker a little in return, before a mask of weariness slipped over his features, and I continued before he had time to speak, "How do you feel? Do you think you can stand?"

He shrugged his shoulders and flexed his arms and legs and gingerly tested his left ankle, before saying, "My head hurts and I think I've sprained my ankle, but I'm alright." His voice sounded a little stronger, but his words were still slurred, so I knew I had been right about the alcohol.

"Can you stand?" I asked him, moving my arm around his back under his shoulder blades to assist him to his feet. He was freezing! I could feel the coldness of his skin through his shirt. I think the alcohol was keeping him from feeling how cold he really was.

"I don't know. I'll try." By grabbing my hand and using me for support, he got his right leg under him and stood up. I watched as he touched his left foot lightly on the ground with a hiss.

"Will you be able to walk?" I watched as he put more pressure on the foot.

"Yeah, it's not bad, I'll be okay." He said as he took a hobbling step.

Just then Dad finally reached us, carrying a flashlight, which lit up the surrounding area.

"Edward, thank God!" he said through panting breaths as he trained the light on him. "You had us worried son! Are you alright?" He watched Edward take a few more limping steps.

"I'll be fine," I watched as a shudder ran through him. "I'm just a little cold, my head hurts some, and I sprained my ankle." The alcohol was beginning to wear off because Edward could now sense the chill in the air, but I could tell that Dad heard the slight slur in his voice. He cut his eyes to me in a questioning glance. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Here, put this on," he said as he peeled off his outer coat and handed it to Edward. He was wearing a hooded sweatshirt underneath, so he wouldn't be too cold and Edward was too out of it to care that Billy didn't have a jacket.

"I've got to let Charlie know we've found you," he spoke at Edward, not exactly asking his permission, and turned away as he made the call.

Edward turned to me, "What's he talking about? Let Charlie know you've found me?"

"Well, when you took off running into the woods, you scared poor Mike and the rest of your friends nearly to death! They tried to find you themselves, but when you didn't answer their calls, they gave up and called Charlie. Charlie called us."

"Us? Who else is with you?" he asked in a tense voice.

"Charlie, his three officers, Dad, Sam, Paul, Quil, Embry and me." I rattled off the list and watched his eyes grow wider with each new name.

"Oh, god! Charlie must be worried sick." He raked a hand through his hair and looked over at Dad, now on the phone with Sam, alerting the search party that Edward was safe.

"Yeah, he was pretty upset." I looked at Edward closely as I spoke again, "What happened? Why did you just take off like that?"

I watched him take a deep breath and look at me with tormented eyes. "I saw her," he whispered. "I saw her and I suddenly remembered everything." His hands were running through his hair once more before he linked his hands behind his neck. "The last few weeks have been so strange. I had huge holes in my memory; people at school were acting so strange to me, and I just felt so empty, like I'd never be happy again."

He dropped his hands, and shook his head, looking toward the ground. "I thought I was going crazy. I felt like I was; nothing felt right. Everything just felt so _wrong _and I couldn't figure out why." He raised his eyes back to look at me and I saw the pain and hurt etched into his face. "I dreamed about her. Like when we were camping this summer, remember? I dreamed about her, about being with her. And I was happy."

I watched, unable to say a word, as my best friend poured out his soul to me. "Sometimes the happiness would last only a few minutes after I woke up, and sometimes it would last all morning." I saw tears spilling over his cheeks as he remembered. "But the feeling never lasted long enough, and the emptiness would return." He rubbed at his wet cheeks with the backs of his hands.

"Jake, I had to drink to sleep," he whispered the confession, "and when I slept, I would dream of her, of Bella." He swallowed hard and sniffed before continuing, "But I didn't know it was Bella. I didn't remember her until I saw her tonight! Then it all came rushing back, all our times together!" He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes trying to force the tears to abate.

He dropped his hands and continued. "Then someone pulled her back into the forest and she disappeared. I had to find her. I needed to see her again, to find out what was wrong! Why she had just dropped out of my life and why I hadn't been able to remember her!" His eyes were dark with suffering and my heart twisted in my chest to see it. I had seen that look before, heard that despair. I remembered it from her voice that morning in another part of this same forest.

_Oh, God, what had I done? How could I have done this to my best friend?_

I finally found my voice and said softly, "Lets get you home and we'll try to find some answers, okay?"

He just nodded and started following me like a lost puppy, with Dad bringing up the rear holding the flashlight.

We didn't speak as we made our way back to Forks. I was lost in my thoughts about what had happened in Edward's life since Thanksgiving. I had never meant it to turn out this way. I had never meant for Edward to hurt like this. And I felt his pain! We were like brothers. We shared everything. Why hadn't I just talked to him before I acted on my feelings? Why had I not listened to him when he tried to tell me how he felt about her? Bella. I forced myself to think her name.

I tried to rationalize my actions by telling myself it was for Edward's own good, but Sam had been right. Who was I to determine what was right for Edward? And now he had spent three weeks thinking he was losing his mind and drinking himself into oblivion. I suddenly remembered her words that day in the forest – 'He won't remember me'. Somehow she had managed to make Edward forget her, but it hadn't lasted. He said the memories came back when he saw her.

I knew I would have to talk to him. I would have to tell him my part in this whole mess. I didn't look forward to it and it might end our friendship for good, but I couldn't continue with this hanging between us.

**

* * *

**

EPOV

I felt someone slapping me, calling my name but it sounded so far away. I didn't want to leave this wonderful, fuzzy place I had found for my mind to land. I just wanted to stay here until the pain disappeared; the pain of remembering, of not having Bella in my life.

No, I didn't want to wake up, no, not without Bella. Just let me sleep. I just wanted to sleep, to stay in that place where she was still with me. Then suddenly I was awake and I felt someone beside me.

"Who is it? Who's there?" I tried to focus, but the darkness was everywhere. I couldn't see anything.

"Edward, it's me, Jake."

"Jake?" I turned my head trying to see him in the dark. "Jake, what are you doing here?"

I heard him say something about looking for me and me scaring Mike, and then he was asking me how I felt and if I could stand.

I moved my arms and legs and felt the throbbing in my head and my left ankle.

"My head hurts and I think I've sprained my ankle, but I'm alright." I told him, still wondering what he was doing here.

He asked me if I could stand, and then helped me to my feet and asked me if I could walk. I though I could and took some tentative steps, wincing at the pain in my left ankle as my eyes still adjusted to the darkness.

Just then, Billy showed up carrying a flashlight and I got my first good look at my surroundings.

"Edward, thank God!" I heard him say as he gasped for breath. "You had us worried son! Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," I assured him "I'm just a little cold, my head hurts and I sprained my ankle." I was beginning to feel the cold air seep into my bones. I hadn't noticed the cold before.

He handed me his parka, and then I heard him say, "I've got to let Charlie know we've found you," then he turned away, and I turned to Jake.

"What's he talking about? Let Charlie know you've found me?"

Jake answered, "Well, when you took off running into the woods, you scared poor Mike and the rest of your friends nearly to death! They tried to find you themselves, but when you didn't answer their calls, they gave up and called Charlie. Charlie called us."

"Us? Who else is with you?" I asked him, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Charlie, his three officers, Dad, Sam, Paul, Quil, Embry and me." As he spoke each new name, I realized more and more what I had done.

"Oh, god! Charlie must be worried sick." I ran my hand through my hair and looked at Billy. He was still on the phone.

"Yeah, he was pretty upset." Jake said as he looked at me. "What happened? Why did you just take off like that?"

I took a deep breath and the events of the last few weeks just started to tumble out: seeing Bella tonight, remembering everything, thinking I was going crazy, people treating me funny at school, feeling so empty and so sad all the time.

I just let it all spill out, and I felt tears running down my cheeks without me even knowing I was crying. Jake would think I was a wuss, but I didn't care right now. It was somehow cathartic to finally tell someone everything, and I told him everything, even about drinking so I could sleep, so I could dream about Bella.

When I finally finished my tirade, he said, "Lets get you home and we'll try to find some answers, okay?"

I needed him to be my friend tonight. I realized I needed someone to help me sort out all the pieces, someone who knew the whole truth about Bella and me.

He led the way and I followed as he led us back to Forks.

It took us forty-five minutes to make the walk back to Mike's house. I couldn't walk very fast because of the pain in my ankle. I realized it was a good thing, as I was sobering up more and more as we walked. I really didn't want Charlie to see me drunk.

Charlie was waiting when we arrived, and I was suddenly glad he wasn't the demonstrative type. No blubbering hugs and such. The kids had all gone home and the place looked deserted when compared to the way I had left it.

I gave Charlie the brief version of my flight into the forest, telling him only that I knew it was a stupid thing to do, but I had needed to get away from the crowd at the party, that it had just been too much to take so soon after…

I had let my voice trail off, and was thankful that Charlie had come to his own conclusions that it was because of my breakup with Bella.

"Charlie, do you mind if Jake drives me home? I mean, my car is here, and I just don't feel like driving, with my ankle and all." I really didn't want to get into the close confines of a car with Charlie. He would smell the alcohol for sure.

"Jake can drive you, but you're going to the hospital." He held his hand up as I started to protest. "No! You were unconscious when Jake found you. You can't take a head injury lightly, so you're going to the hospital and that's final!"

I knew better than to argue with Charlie when he was in 'Official Uncle Mode' and just agreed. I didn't feel like arguing and I had already given Charlie enough grief for one night.

Charlie yelled as we reached the car, "I'll meet you at the hospital in a few minutes, after I wrap things up here."

"Okay," I yelled back.

"You boys be careful," I heard Billy yell, getting in his two cents worth. Jake waved his acknowledgement.

"You're letting me drive the Volvo?" Jake whispered as we got in and he slid beneath the wheel.

I handed him the keys and said, "Yeah, I'm in no condition to drive."

"Well, damn, I'm glad you're sober enough to realize that!" he said and with that he started the car and we were soon on our way to the hospital.

Two hours later, I was ready to leave the ER. Dr, Stone had x-rayed my head and ankle and had determined that I didn't have any broken bones and only a slight concussion. He gave me the usual warnings associated with head injuries, wrapped my ankle in an elastic bandage and let me leave. He had asked me if I had been drinking, and I had admitted I had. He admonished me about he dangers of drinking at my age, but I knew he wouldn't tell any one, doctor-patient privilege and shit. Anyway, I knew it was stupid, and I realized that I probably wouldn't need it now. No amount of alcohol could get me over the feeling of _knowing _Bella wasn't with me anymore. _But why? Why was she gone?_

Charlie was waiting with Jake when I came out. I assured him I was okay, but he insisted on speaking with Dr. Stone. The doctor also assured him I should be just fine with a little rest and finally Charlie seemed satisfied.

Jake and I had already decided that he would spend the night at my house and I just had to clear it with Charlie. I didn't think it would be a problem, and it wasn't. Charlie said he was stopping by the station and then he would be home a little later.

A few minutes later, Jake was driving me home.

"Jake," I began, "I'm really glad it was you that found me tonight. I know we said some pretty harsh things the last time we saw each other, but I really need my friend tonight."

I heard him take a deep breath before he spoke. "Edward, about that, the last time we spoke," I saw him struggle to find the right words. "I may have been a little hasty in passing judgments." He let his breath out in a huff.

"So you believe you were wrong about Bella and her family?" I asked.

"I believe I may have been wrong about a lot of things," he said cryptically.

"How so, bro?"

I saw his face twist in an expression of remorse as he said, "I've got a lot to tell you, man, a _whole_ lot to tell you when we get to Charlie's."

"Okay," that's all I said. I could tell Jake had a lot on his mind and I knew we needed to clear the air once and for all. I wanted my friend back. I _needed_ my friend. But we had a lot to work through before we could get back to that place we had been this summer. I really wondered if it was even possible.

I let us into the house and we climbed the stairs to my room. I kicked off my shoes and removed Billy's coat, before I fell onto my bed, exhaustion catching up with me.

Jake grabbed the chair from my desk and straddled it backwards, facing me and draped his arms across the back. He said he had a lot to tell me so I just waited, giving him time to start.

"Edward, I've done a lot of soul searching in the last couple of weeks, and a hell of a lot tonight." He paused as if collecting his thoughts and then continued, "Edward, I did something really stupid; it's something I'm not sure that you'll ever forgive me for, but before I tell you, I want you to know that I am so sorry!"

He inhaled a shaky breath and I could see the tears welling up in his eyes. "Edward, please know that I never meant to hurt you. Not the way I can see that you've been hurting. I was only thinking of your well-being; I was so worried about you."

He paused again and I spoke, "Jake, if this is about our argument before Thanksgiving, I understand why you did it. I still don't like it, but I know you were only thinking of me."

I watched as a grimace crossed his face and he frowned as he looked at me. "I wish that was all I had done. I wish I could go back change the past, but I can't. I have to man up and tell you what I did and pray that I can make it up to you somehow."

He wasn't making any sense. What else had he done? So I asked him, point blank, "What else did you do, Jake?"

"Oh, god, Edward, please forgive me, please try to understand," he spoke through tears that were streaming down his face.

"Well, bro, just spit it out. What else did you do?"

He took a breath, trying to calm himself, and whispered, "I spoke to Bella."

"What?" Had I heard him right? Did he just say that he had…?

"I talked to Bella," he repeated, shame evident in his voice.

"You talked to Bella? When?" He wasn't making any sense.

He met my eyes and said, "The day you returned from Chicago, after Thanksgiving."

I looked away from him and thought for a moment, trying to remember what had happened that day. Bella hadn't met me at the airport as we had planned, but she had spent the night in my bedroom. Suddenly I realized it was the last night she had been there. After that, my life had become a living nightmare.

I raised my eyes back to his and said, "That night was the last time I saw her."

I saw his eyes close as an anguished expression crossed his face. He opened them again and met mine. "I spoke to her that morning." He released his breath with a huff, and covered his mouth with his hand, raking it down his face and throat as he continued, "Edward, I said some terrible things to her; some really _vile_ things."

I stared at him, my mouth hanging open and saw his breath was coming in short pants as he struggled to continue. "I told her things, made her think she wasn't good enough for you; I'm the reason she broke up with you," he finished in a rush, before covering his face with his hands and sobbing. "I am so sorry Edward, I'm so sorry."

I was too stunned to speak. Jake did that? I tried to wrap my mind around all the things he had said as I tried to process it into something I could understand.

My chest began to ache, then the pain expanded to all parts of my body, but the throbbing center was my heart. "You did that? You told Bella to leave me?"

I couldn't stand it, my breath started coming in heaves, and I knew I was starting to hyperventilate, but I couldn't stop. I had to breathe, to try to quell the pain, the pain that was tearing through my very being! It was eating me alive. All I knew at that moment was that Bella had left me and Jake was the reason.

_How dare he! I hated him!_

I could feel the anger curling around my insides like thick black smoke. I wanted to tear him apart! Make him feel some of the anguish I was feeling right now.

I wanted him to feel the anguish I knew my Bella had felt, too.

_Damn him!_

But as I looked at him, I realized that he _was_ feeling the anguish, too.

"Jake, why? Why did you do that? Why did you…" my voice trailed off, because I could no longer speak.

"I'm sorry, Edward! If I could take it back I would. I know I was arrogant and stupid, and _wrong!_ But I never meant to hurt you like this. I never wanted you to hurt so badly!'

I looked at him for a long moment, tears streaming down my face. I saw the sobs racking his body and I knew he was hurting too.

And then I thought about Bella. What kind of hell was she going through? "Did you ever consider what this would do to Bella? _My_ Bella?"

He let out a frustrated groan and shook his head in defeat. "Not until I saw her the morning after she left you. I just...I never thought that her _kind_ could have feelings like that. I'm sorry Edward I want to try and fix this."

Thoughts and images of her despair clogged my mind as I chewed on Jake's apology. Then something he had just said registered.

"What do you mean, until you saw her the morning after she left me?" I clinched my fists and drew a deep breath, "You saw her again?"

He nodded his head, fresh tears pouring down his face. "Yeah, I saw her the morning after you returned, in the forest right behind here."

My face contorted in pain as I whispered, "What did you do to her Jake?"

_Oh, god, if he tells me he hurt her again, I think I'll kill him!_

"I didn't do anything to her!" he sobbed. "I couldn't. I could see she was already broken…" he broke off as his sobs became so intense he couldn't continue for a moment. I cried with him.

He finally looked at me and choked out, "She begged me to kill her!" he was still sobbing uncontrollably; we both were. "I think I knew then I had gone too far; but I didn't know what to do!" He rubbed at his face with the hem of his tee-shirt and took a shaky breath. "She asked me to finish her, that you would never know; she said you wouldn't remember her."

It nearly broke me all over again to think of my Bella, my darling, sweet, innocent, Bella, hurting to the point of begging to die. I hurt so bad for her I momentarily forgot my anger. All I wanted to do was find her, hold her, tell her it didn't matter and that I would love her forever.

With my anger buried under the pain, I looked at Jake. I realized that if I didn't forgive him, it wouldn't bring Bella back to me. If I did forgive him, at least I would have my friend back, a friend that I knew would do everything he could to help me get Bella back. I would have a friend that would help me understand what had happened the last few weeks.

_But it was so hard!_

I had to force myself to speak. I wiped my wet face on my shirt as I took a calming breath and said, "Jake, I forgive you. I still don't understand it, but I value our friendship more than I hate you right now!"

He looked up at me with tear-rimmed eyes and I saw the gratitude there.

"Okay, tell me everything," I told him firmly. "Don't leave out anything. And when you're done, you're gonna help me figure out how to get her back!"

We sat up the rest of the night, talking and planning. I figured out that Bella had something to do with my memory loss, and I told Jake about her mind control abilities. He was a little taken aback by this revelation, but had overcome it and discussed the possibilities with me. We both figured she had somehow done something to make me forget her. But it hadn't lasted long when I saw her again. We also figured when our eyes met, something had happened between us and that was why I could remember again.

My fury flared anew when Jake told me of the twisted reality he forced Bella to consider. That he convinced her that because she couldn't bear my children she didn't deserve to be with me, or that because the Cullens moved frequently, I would never be able to live the life I was meant to.

I couldn't believe that my best friend said all of those hateful things to my girlfriend, without even asking if I wanted that kind of life! The negative energy was building up in my body and needed an exit; I could feel that black coil spiraling up into my chest again. Without warning I cocked my fist back and punched Jake in the jaw.

"Dammit," I said as I shook my fist out. His head barely moved under the blow and I realized that his jaw was a lot stronger now that he was a werewolf.

"Sorry man," he said, "I probably deserved that."

"You should be sorry, and yeah, you sure as hell did deserve it, and probably a whole lot more! I can't believe you said that shit to her. Never again Jake! Don't ever step into my business like that again."

"I promise," he said solemnly. "If it makes you feel any better, that kind of stung a little."

"Shut up, punk." I gave him a less energetic punch to the shoulder and finally felt that all was right between us.

I now understood that Bella hadn't left me because she didn't love me, but because she felt like she didn't deserve me. I _would not_ let myself believe that she didn't love me. I just couldn't face a future without her and one way or another I would get her back. By sunrise, I knew what I had to do.

I was going to the Cullen house and force her to see me. I would convince her somehow, that no matter the obstacles, we belonged together.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Oh, yeah! Perfect Edward is Back! That chapter was the most tear-filled thing I've ever seen! In my world, REAL MEN CRY! And, honestly ladies, most men cry even if you never see it.

**I also intended to move the story farther along, but Edward and Jake changed my mind. It's so hard to resist two very handsome men when they want to do things their way. So, being the easy-going perv… er, person, I am, I decided to just go with it! They got to tell the story their way. And, personally I think they did a good job!**

**Now, if you would like to show Edward and Jake some love, press the little green button below and send me a note. I'll pass it on to them, I promise! **

**I would love to do another happy dance with all of you and I would love to see this story go past 750 reviews with this chapter. I know I have the readers, now just push the button and say "Hey". Ten seconds is all it takes to make my day!**

**I really love you guys, and remember…**

**** May all your dreams be filled with Edward ****

*****BM*****


	28. Memories of Love Lost

**A/N: No Lemons in this chapter, just A LOT of questions answered. I'm so sorry to be late in updating, but I have been writing my fingers to the bone! I have written two new contest one-shots (see below) and an update to BWFA. Also, this chapter gave me FITS! I had three different resolutions to the last scene before I settled on a final choice, thanks in part to Mambomama for letting me bounce ideas off her while my Melly was out of town! Thank you so much, darlin'!**

**My song choices for this chapter are:  
Bella's Song - "**_**Her Diamonds" – by Rob Thomas  
and  
**_**Edward's Song – **_**Send Her My Love"- by Journey  
**_**Links to these videos are on my profile, along with a link to my Twilighted thread.**

**Thank you to every one who reviewed the last chapter, and to all my new readers and all those that have added Lioness to your favorites and alerts.  
Special shout-out to the following readers who just started reading and have reviewed all or nearly all chapters: babylopez2008; love bite; and fatcat2000.  
Also, special shout out to Palomitus77 – She busted her review cherry on Lioness. Woot! Woot!**

**And a very special shout out to eamc2009 – Your courage is an inspiration to me. Seldom do I meet someone, either in real life or Fan Fiction Land, with your outlook on life and your bravery to face life's challenges. I salute you!**

**Many thanks to my beta, Melolabel. She keeps me focused and stays up with me until 3am when I need someone to talk to. She keeps me from destroying my stories with crazy ramblings and keeps me from being emo about all the angst. She also made my awesome banners, and we will be working on a collaboration coming soon (very, very soon) – "The Marksman". It's a western ladies. Yum-yum! Who can resist "Westward"? Please go read all her stories. They are awesome!**

**I have an entry in the "I Love 80s Music NaughtyHeels Anonymous" Contest. Go read some great one-shots and try to figure out which story is mine. I'll give a special prize to the first three of my readers that correctly identify my story. PLEASE DO NOT post your guess as a review, but rather, PM me directly. But, PLEASE DO REVIEW each story. All authors deserve love from their readers.**

**I have also written a one-shot for Ninapolitan's "DILF" contest. This contest isn't anonymous so you'll know which story is mine by my name!**

**Links to both these contests are on my profile, so please, GO – READ – REVIEW – VOTE!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. I just borrow them from time to time and make them do my bidding…**

**Now, without further adieu …**

**Enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

**

* * *

**

Chapter 28 – Memories of Love Lost

**BPOV**

I felt Alice drag me back into the shadows of the forest behind the Newton house. I couldn't break free from her grip. Then I realized I really shouldn't try. Her words finally seeped into my consciousness and I realized she was right. I had already caused Edward enough pain. I didn't need to damage his fragile human heart any further.

So I ran.

I ran with Alice until we reached home.

I sought the sanctuary of my bedroom, pausing only to ask her if Edward would be okay. She got that far away look on her face, then told me quickly that Edward would be fine. I didn't question her haste at the time. I was much too wrapped up in my own misery to notice.

I resumed my normal position, sitting on my couch looking out the open balcony doors when I heard them approaching: My entire family. I knew I deserved what they would say to me – how foolish I was, how reckless, how unfair, how I had hurt Edward without meaning too, how I couldn't be trusted to be close to him anymore, how I wasn't worthy of him.

They would tell me all the things I had already told myself.

I heard them walk in. I could identify each from the sound of their footsteps. Alice approached me first, sitting on my right. Rosalie joined us, sitting on my left. The rest stood at varying distances, but everyone was there.

Alice began, "Honey, we've decided that it would be best if we went away for a time…"

"No!" I interrupted. "No, I don't want to go away. I don't want any of you to have to go away because of what I did." My voice was anguished as I glanced at each in turn.

"Sweetie, we don't mean to go away forever," Rosalie explained. "We think you just need to get away from Forks for a while. Get away from the closeness of the situation." And by situation, I knew she meant Edward.

"Yes," Alice continued, speaking bluntly. "You need to be able to examine where you're at right now emotionally, without the temptation of having Edward so close at hand."

Jasper came and knelt before me, taking my hands in his own. "Sissy," I smiled lightly at his use of the childhood nickname, "we only want what's best for you. We think it would be better if we removed you from these surroundings; take you somewhere you can think more clearly."

"We want to help you figure out what's right for not only your future, but for Edward's." Rose hugged me close as she spoke. "We love you so much and we know how happy you were with him. You found the love of your life and now that's gone. We want to help you resolve this in your own mind because, to be frank, you're going to be around for a long, long time."

"I just don't know how to live without him," I whispered, looking at her, the pain in my words causing her brow to furrow in sympathy.

"Isabella," all eyes turned at the quite authority in Carlisle's voice. "I told you once that immortality is a difficult existence if you have to do it alone. That hasn't changed. We need to help you get to a point where you can face your decisions, face your future, and determine if this is truly the path you need to follow."

I looked into his kind eyes, seeing at once the brother, father, mentor and friend that he was to me. I would defer to his wisdom.

"We will go to Alaska for the holidays," he continued, "and will make it our goal to help you begin the New Year with a fresh outlook."

We all knew Carlisle's word was final; we left for Denali thirty minutes later.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**EPOV**

Sunday morning dawned much like every morning in Forks, with rain, rain, and more rain. Jake and I spent the night talking and I was determined to go see Bella this morning. I realized I had to do something early, because I had a ticket to Chicago this evening. And I had to go to Chicago. Mom was expecting me and there was no way I was going to disappoint my Mom! My plane left at five-twenty, so I had no time to waste.

Charlie had stuck his head in the door a few minutes ago to check on me before he headed to bed. He was just getting home so he decided to forgo his usual fishing outing with Billy as he had been up all night, choosing instead to get some sleep. He told me he would be up in plenty of time to get me to the airport.

I let him know that I planned to go out with Jake for a while and he said okay, as long as I didn't forget the time and miss my plane. He closed the door softly behind him.

"You mean you want me to come with you? To the Cullen's?" Jake turned to me and asked, a little surprised and a whole lot reluctant.

"You're damn straight, you're coming with me!" I told him harshly. "You started this whole mess, and you're going to help me fix it! Understand?"

My voice and demeanor brooked no argument, and even though physically Jake could have wiped up the ground with my ass, he hung his head and nodded. He knew he was wrong to do what he did. If he valued our friendship, it was the least he could do,

Twenty minutes later I parked my Volvo in the Cullen's driveway.

"You know," Jake began, "technically, I really shouldn't be here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I jerked my head in his direction sharply. "You are not weaseling out of this, Jake!"

"I'm not trying to weasel out!" he said. "It's just that the treaty with the Cullen's states that they can't come on Quileute territory and, even though the treaty doesn't _specifically state it_, we try to never come on their land either." He looked at me timidly, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "Just saying."

"Well, that's just tough shit, bro, because you're coming with me. Now!"

I opened my door and stepped out, then glared at Jake until he joined me. We walked up to the front door.

I saw Jake lift his head and sniff. He turned his head from side to side then looked at me.

"They're not here," he said softly.

"What do you mean, they're not here," I asked, a little more loudly than I planned. "Where are they? Can you tell?"

Jake stepped off the porch, still sniffing the air, and walked around the side of the house. I followed him and he continued to walk, until we had completely circumnavigated the structure.

"Their scent is still strong, but it's already starting to fade. If I had to guess, I'd say they've been gone at least six hours."

"Six hours?" I shook my head as the fact that Bella was gone washed over me. I looked back up at Jake. "Six hours?"

He nodded, "Yeah, at least."

Despair and anxiety replaced my earlier optimism. "But where did she go?"

Jake didn't answer, figuring my question was rhetorical, and besides, he didn't have any more of a clue than I did.

Then he snapped his fingers. "Why don't you try calling her, man?"

I looked at him, dumbstruck for a moment. "Why didn't I think of that?" I said as I reached for my phone. It suddenly hit me that I hadn't phoned or texted anybody since this whole mess with Bella started. Then I realized that I hadn't texted or called anyone _except_ Bella in months. She had become the center of my world. And now, without that center, my world was out of balance.

I pushed the speed dial to connect me with her phone. I was immediately directed to her voice mail. She had her phone turned off.

I listened to the beautiful sound of her voice asking me to leave a message. It felt so good just to hear her voice. I left a simple message, "Bella, its Edward. Please, baby, call me. I love you."

If I didn't hear from her soon, I knew it would be the first of many messages I would leave for her.

"Come on, bro," Jake said as he gave me a light push in the direction of the car. "Let's get you back home so you can get some rest."

Before we left I took a quick minute to walk to the window of the garage and peek inside. It was empty save for Bella's car parked by itself in the large, otherwise empty, room.

I instantly let myself hope. Her car was still here! Maybe that meant she would be back soon. She wouldn't leave for good without her car!

I would have to let that small ray of hope get me through the holidays, the holidays I was supposed to spend with her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**BPOV**

The house in Alaska was the same as when we had left it in late summer. I realized with a wry smile that things seldom changed in our lives.

Except Edward. He had made my life hum with new vigor. He had been the bright spot in my day and my guiding light at night; my life had come to revolve around him. Now there was no joy, no peace, and no love. My life was a stained but empty canvas with all the color washed off. His mark was etched on my soul permanently but the vibrancy and shape he'd given to my life had been obliterated. My heart and body were encased in the icy feeling of loneliness.

I settled into my old room and for the first couple of days I forced myself to keep up a pretense for my family. The third day was harder, but I was able to go hunting with Jasper and Alice. On the fourth day, I made an excuse to hide in my room.

But by our fifth day I had to get away from all the happy couples. It was overwhelming to see the pity and sadness in their eyes, especially on this of all nights. I realized it was Christmas Eve, and I remembered how I had planned to spend this Christmas with Edward. He had invited me to celebrate the holidays with his family in Chicago. This was supposed to be our first Christmas together. Jumping out of my second floor window and hitting the ground at a dead run, I did just that. I ran into the forest as hard and fast as I could. Falling to the ground, emotionally exhausted, I abandoned the charade, and surrendered to the despair that had been licking at my soul since the moment I left Edward's bedroom.

And that's where Rosalie found me. Curled into a tight ball, lost in my misery.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**RPOV**

"Oh, god, Bella," I exclaimed as I entered her empty room and saw the opened window. I hopped out of the same window and followed her scent into the woods. I knew she had felt bad back in Forks, but I'd never seen her like this: her body locked in a fetal position and faint whimpers coming from her throat.

I lifted her body from the snowy ground where she was lying and carried her back to the cabin. Alice already had the front door opened since the rest of the family was going to visit our cousins. We passed by unhindered and returned back to her room. I laid her gently on the sofa against the wall and pulled her into my arms, rocking her slowly as I whispered, "Oh, sweetie, what can I do? Tell me how to help you." I felt so helpless!

"Oh, Rose," she whispered and I saw she was drawing on her last bit of composure to speak to me, dry sobs now racking her small frame.

"No one can help me."

"Let me try," I begged her. "Please, Bella, please. Talk to me. Maybe it will help if you just let me share this burden with you." I continued to hold her and stroke her hair softly, trying to calm her.

"It's… Christmas… Eve," she sobbed. "We were going to… spend this Christmas… together… in Chicago." She was shaking in my arms, her breath coming in little pants as she spoke. I just held her tighter.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here for you, sweetie." I wish I knew what to do. I wish I knew some way to comfort her. I just rocked her for a while,

"It wasn't so bad in Forks," she spoke softly in a voice that didn't sound like our Bella, but at least the sobbing had subsided. "I could still see him. I could smell him. He was _there_." She turned her head slightly to look at me. "I couldn't touch him, or kiss him, but I could watch him sleep." Her head turned again and she dropped her eyes to her hands that were clasped tightly together in her lap.

"Now I can't even do that anymore."

"Why not?" I asked her. I mean, really who would know, I said to my self. "Bella, I just don't understand why! Why can't you work this out with Edward? He clearly loves you." She was shaking her head slightly. "Wait, yes you can! We went over all this before you even spoke to him the first time. We knew… You knew the sacrifices that had to be made to make a life with a human. So what? So you outlive him. You'll at least have him for a time."

She was still shaking her head. "It would be too unfair to him, Rose. I can't do that to him."

"Well do you think this is any more fair? How is it better not to have anything of each other?" I had to make her understand, somehow, that something was better than nothing. Her logic just wasn't making any sense to me.

"Bella, listen to me. Do you think if something happened to Emmett tomorrow that I would think our time together was worthless? Do you?" I was nearly shouting at her. It was good that the rest of the family had gone to a party at Eleazar's. I don't think they would have liked me shouting at Bella right now. But I couldn't stand this anymore. I had to make her see reason.

"Do you think I wouldn't thank everything that's holy that I'd had the time we had together? Bella, what if something happened to you? I know, you're a vampire, but you can be destroyed!" I paused to let my words sink in. "Do you think Edward would have wished he had never known you? Bella, what you did to him was cruel, do you know that? You took away his memories of the best thing that had ever happened to him. Can't you see that in trying to keep him from feeling the pain, you caused him to forget the joy?"

She slowly raised her head to look at me. I saw the truth of my words register with her.

"Do you see what you did? You have your memories of the good times. If you have to, you can exist on those. But you left Edward with nothing. Don't you realize that a love like that leaves an imprint? By taking his memories, you left him with just one big hole where his world had been. I'm surprised that getting drunk was all he did. He could have become an adrenaline junkie to try to fill the emptiness with more dangerous pursuits."

"Oh, Rose," she could barely speak through the anguish. "What… have… I done?" Her eyes squeezed tightly shut and her face twisted in pain.

"Bella, please, sweetie," I rocked her more, "Come on, this isn't helping the situation." I had to coax her out of this pit she was digging for herself.

"It's too late…" she said, her head shaking from side to side. "He'll never forgive me for doing this." She wrapped her arms around her middle trying to stave off the pain.

"BELLA! You've got to be kidding me!" I was shouting again. "That boy LOVES you! I know, I was skeptical at first about your relationship, but honestly, what else does Edward have to do to convince you that he's in love with you?" I was standing now, and I know I shouldn't have been yelling, but I had to get through to her. "Bella, he still loved you _after_ he found out you were a vampire, for goodness sake! Didn't that mean anything? Do you seriously think he hadn't thought about all the things you've now let come between you?"

I was so mad! So what if she out lived him? She would at least get to _live_ with him! So what if she couldn't have children. Em and I couldn't have children. Did she know how that hurt me! But I wouldn't trade my life with Emmett for anything in the world.

Suddenly I was sitting beside her again, with my arms wrapped around her, sobbing out my anger at the cruelties of life as a vampire.

I made a decision right then! I had had it! I was through seeing Bella like this! If she wouldn't do something about this mess, then I would!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**EPOV**

The plane trip was uneventful, not that I would've noticed much, and the airports were crowded, not that I cared much. I was rolling on autopilot. It was late when we touched down in Chicago, but Dad was there to meet me.

"How's Mom?" I asked as we loaded my luggage into his trunk.

"She's doing so good, son! The transplant was a complete success. She came home a week ago and hasn't slowed down since. She said she wanted this Christmas to be perfect.

I gave him a wry smile, but didn't say anything. I wasn't about to burden my folks with my problems, not right now anyway.

"Did Bella decide not to come with you?" Dad asked casually as he steered the car into airport traffic.

I knew the question would come up the minute Dad saw me get off the plane alone. I just kept my answer vague, "Something came up."

He just nodded and didn't ask me a million questions. I silently thanked the cosmos for small favors. It would be hard enough to deflect my mother's questions.

Mom was waiting by the door when we arrived home. I had to admit, she looked pretty terrific, and so much better than when I had last seen her in the hospital at Thanksgiving. What a difference a month could make.

Had it been a month? Had I really lived an entire month without Bella? Just the thought of it nearly overwhelmed me, but I covered up quickly so Mom wouldn't know.

I returned her hug and kissed her lightly on the cheek, "How you doing, Mom?"

"I'm great, really great. How was the flight?" she asked as she hugged me tightly then looked over my shoulder as she looked for…

"Where's Bella?" she pulled back to look at me questioningly.

Even though I braced myself for the question, it still hurt. I took a deep breath to steady my voice before answering, "She couldn't make it, Mom."

She narrowed her eyes as she studied my face, "Edward, what are you not telling me?"

"It's nothing, Mom. We'll talk about it later."

I could tell she wasn't pleased to be put off, but she gave me a little frown and thankfully, let the subject drop.

I looked around the foyer, before turning back to Mom and asking, "Where's Freda?"

For as long as I could remember, Freda, our live-in housekeeper, had spent Christmas with us. Her only biological family lived across the country but she always said we were her real family.

"She's in Florida. Her sister fell and broke her hip a couple of weeks ago and needed Freda's help. She'll be back in a couple of months if all goes well.

I looked at her in concern, "Are you sure you can handle all this Christmas stuff without her?" I was kind of worried; she had just gotten out of the hospital herself, after all.

"I'll be fine. The doctors are amazed at how well I'm recovering and I feel better than I have in months." She assured me as she ushered me into the kitchen.

I finally got to bed around one, and only after eating the sandwich my mother insisted on making for me. My body was exhausted, but my mind just couldn't stop thinking of Bella. Where was she right now? Was she thinking about me?

I realized now why I couldn't sleep in my bed in Forks. I knew now why the bed had seemed so hot; I didn't have her cool body lying next to me.

Oh, god, I missed her! I would not let this be the end. I vowed to myself that when I got back to Forks after Christmas, I would find her. Someway, somehow, I would find her. Carlisle had to have told the hospital where he was going. Doctors had to do that kind of shit. They couldn't just disappear, and if they wouldn't tell me, I knew they would tell Charlie. Being the Chief of Police had its advantages.

With a newfound hope, I turned over and let sleep overtake me.

Christmas Eve arrived bringing with it a light dusting of snow. Mom said it was perfect, just enough snow for the ground to be white, but not enough to hamper driving. I couldn't help smiling every time I saw her. She was so happy and healthy looking, almost like she radiated wellness. I hadn't seen her this happy in a long time. When I mentioned it, she said, "Honey, I've learned to treasure each day and not take anything for granted."

I was sitting at the breakfast bar later that morning watching Mom put the finishing touches on the turkey, talking about anything but the one thing she wanted to address: Bella. Dad had gone into the office to finish up a few things before he took off work for the rest of the year. The sound of the doorbell pealed through the house, startling both of us.

"I'll get it," I said as I walked out of the kitchen to the front hall. I opened the door, revealing the brown uniform of a deliveryman. He handed me a large box, I signed and wished him a Merry Christmas, then closed the door.

"Mom, did you order something?" I yelled as I carried the box toward the kitchen. "A package was just delivered."

I walked into the kitchen as she was closing the oven door and she watched as I placed the box on the counter. She gave me a puzzled look and said, "No, I've already received everything I ordered. Who's it from?"

We both looked at the return address and I read it out loud, "Jones, Levy, and Dunn, PC." I looked up at her, "Who's that?"

She thought for a moment and then a light went off and she said in a surprised tone, "That's Grampy's attorneys!" She looked back down at the box. "I wonder what they've sent."

I looked at her and grinned, saying, "Only one way to find out," and with that we grabbed a knife and cut the tape.

We both stared at the contents: two brown-paper wrapped packages, both flat, one small, and the other quite large, and much thicker, thus explaining the large box. Taped loosely to the smaller package was an envelope bearing the same return address, but bearing the message, '_Please deliver contents to Edward Anthony Masen_.'

I raised my head at the same time as Mom and we looked at each other.

"Do you think they mean me?" I asked her.

"They must; your father's middle name is Alan."

I lifted the envelope, feeling a letter inside before slitting the top with the knife and pulling out the single sheet of paper. I read aloud:

_Dear Mr. Masen:_

_Let me take this opportunity to introduce myself. I was your Great-grandfather Robert Pattinson's attorney and friend. I am also the executor of his estate. _

_As you know, you are the first male direct descendant born since your great-grandfather's passing in 1987. He left very specific instructions on the distribution of items he wished you to have. Enclosed with this letter you will find two boxes, one small, the other much larger. Mr. Pattinson specifically asked that these items be delivered to his heir when he reached the age of seventeen and a half. As your birthday is June twenty-third, that date would be December twenty-third. Happily, in this case, it coincides with the holidays so you may look upon these items as gifts from your great-grandfather. _

_Mr. Pattinson also specified that the smaller of the two packages be opened first, and indicated that it contained material that he wished to be read completely before opening the second package. While we have no control over your compliance with this request, we would ask that you honor his wishes._

_Should you have any questions about this matter, please feel free to contact me._

_Yours very truly,_

_James W. Dunn, Esq._

Mom and I were both silent for a moment after I finished reading the letter. She reached into the box and gingerly lifted the smaller package.

"Edward," she said as she weighed the package in her hand, "I think this may be another journal."

"Do you think so?" I asked, taking the package she now held out to me.

"Yes," she replied. "It feels like a small book, and it's about the same size as the other one."

I just stood there, looking at the package until Mom spoke up impatiently, "Well, Edward, open the thing! I'm dying of curiosity!" She nudged me lightly.

I tore the paper off and discovered that, indeed, the package contained another small journal, much like the one I received in June. I flipped opened the front cover and found a folded sheet of stationery in front of the flyleaf. I pulled it out, unfolded it and discovered a note written in the familiar hand of my great-grandfather.

Inscribed on the outside were the words:

_For the eyes of my heir only._

My mother glanced at me as she read the words. "Well, it seems Grampy had a secret and he only wanted to share it with you." She quirked her eyebrow at me in an expression I knew I had inherited from her. "Well, you go on and read Grampy's letter and diary, and I'll finish preparing dinner."

And with that she shooed me from the room. I quickly climbed the stairs to my bedroom, flopped on the bed and began to read.

_My dear child,_

_By this time I hope you have read my previous journal. This one picks up several years later._

_Please, I beg you, read this narrative with an open mind. Know that every word written here is the truth, as I know it. Parts of what you read will seem unbelievable and simply the ramblings of an old man. But upon the love I have for my dear Marie, I swear to you every word is true._

_Also I want to confide in you a secret that may or may not be a part of your life. I want you to explore the recesses of your mind honestly and without fear. You may find, or you may have already discovered, that since you began reading my journal, you possess memories of things you can't explain; things that seem to have happened to you in the past, but you know you have not personally experienced. If, and I bestow great power upon that word, _if_ this has happened to you, accept it as a blessing. It will mean I have been successful in passing on a small part of myself to you through my journal. _

_The love I have for my Marie lives within me each day, and rather than fading as time progresses, it remains steady and even grows stronger. It is a love that will not die. I believe that with all my heart and soul. It is this living love that I bequeath to you, my blood heir. My one true wish in this life is that the undying love I feel will find a home in you._

_Read this, the companion journal to my original, and use it as a road map to discover your destiny. Know that it is my dying wish that a part of me should live on in you. I will never know if this wish is granted, but you will know, and I, will trust._

_As before, remember, we will journey together._

_Robert Pattinson_

I reread the letter a couple of times to make sure I understood what my ancestor, Robert, was trying to tell me. I thought of all the dreams I had experienced about Marie; hell, I had dreamed constantly of her last summer. I blew it off as just my subconscious acting out what I read in the diary, but could there be more to it than that? Could he have somehow passed on things to me through the journal?

I thought for a moment before something else clicked in my brain. The dream I had on the plane trip to Chicago in September. I had carried the journal with me in my bag. I had dreamed I was Robert, in a hospital in Chicago in 1918. I had dreamed about Marie, but instead gave her Bella's face. Had that been one of the memories Robert spoke about?

I thought of the dream I had on the trip home. There had been more in the dream about Marie/Bella, and as I thought back, my breath suddenly caught in my chest: Carlisle had been in that dream!

_How had I dreamed of Carlisle Cullen before I even met him?!_

My heart began to pound as the realization sank in. My dream had contained not only Bella, but also _Carlisle!_

_How was that possible?_

I was getting more and more baffled as I continued to remember the strange dreams I'd had around the time of my September trip. I remembered the strange one in Charlie's car on the way back to Forks. In that one I had dreamed not only that I was Robert, but also I dreamed of his father. I remembered the argument, how the elder Mr. Pattinson had disapproved of Robert's relationship with Marie. I remembered how I, er, Robert, had stood up to his father and defended his relationship with Marie, his fiancée.

His fiancée! Robert had proposed to Marie. They had been engaged before he went to war. But something had happened while he was away. Were these memories passed on through the journal? I remembered reading what Robert said when he returned home, that Marie was nowhere to be found, and he had family obligations and had married my great-grandmother to save the family business.

How sad! I felt a tightness in my chest as I thought about how Robert had lost his one true love and I could totally sympathize, as I felt again the emptiness caused by my separation from Bella. Robert's letter had made me revisit things that I had dismissed as simple dreams and look at them in a whole new light. I was left with many more questions that I hoped the new journal would answer. I opened it to the first page and began to read…

_January 15, 1958._

_My father died this afternoon. _

_I wish I could say I feel a great loss, but that wouldn't be an honest assessment of my sentiments right now. Honestly, I don't know exactly how I feel._

_Over the years, my father and I came to an understanding. I had bowed to his wishes and married a woman I didn't love to save the family business. I couldn't blame Sophia; she was the innocent pawn in my father's schemes, and I came to care for her as time went by. She had been a good wife and a wonderful mother. In fact, there was only one flaw to Sophia: She wasn't Marie._

_And this morning, on his deathbed, my father had made his confession. I am still struggling with the bitterness I felt when he told me of his actions, all those years ago. He confessed that he was the reason my Marie had disappeared. He truly felt at the time he was doing the right thing, but as the years passed, and he saw how her loss had affected me, he had felt remorse for his actions._

_If he had simply paid her money to leave, I could have lived with that, knowing she had left of her own free choice. But, no, he had wanted to do a thorough job. He made my darling Marie think that I no longer wanted her in my life. _

_I shudder when I think how she must have suffered, thinking I no longer loved her. Even now, nearly forty years later, it nearly broke me to think of her in pain. _

_But no matter, forty years or not, I vow I will find my Marie. I won't have a moment's peace until I get her back. _

Damn! That was a shock, I'm sure. I tried to remember what was in the other journal, wishing I had it with me. I remembered Robert saying that when he returned from war, Marie had been gone and he had no way of finding her. He had married my great grandmother to save the family business and, I had assumed, after exhausting every possibility at the time, given up on ever finding Marie again. But that journal had ended when Robert was around forty years old. If my math was correct, he would have been nearly sixty when he began writing this one.

I continued reading the journal the rest of the evening, stopping only to enjoy Christmas Eve dinner with my parents before returning to my bedroom to read.

Robert had used his, by then, vast fortune to hire the best private investigators in the country to track down Marie. Entry after entry chronicled his attempts and failures. Finally, in 1969, an investigator had discovered something very interesting in old payroll documents at Cook County Hospital. After a diligent search, he had discovered on old microfiche the original payroll records from 1918 and had found the records pertaining to Dr. Carl Whitlock and Marie Whitlock. From there, he had tracked down copies of the original payroll checks, including the last ones that had been issued to the pair. And also included in the payroll records were forwarding addresses for Dr. Whitlock and Marie, so their last payroll checks could be mailed. That address was in Philadelphia.

From there, the trail had again turned cold, until the investigators checked old train logs. He had traced a couple, a doctor and a nurse, traveling from Chicago to Philadelphia, then from Philadelphia to Wisconsin, where the doctor had again worked at a hospital, but there was no record of his nurse. However, the doctor was using a different name.

By now, the story in the journal was becoming more and more unbelievable, and as Robert had warned in his letter, I began to fear they were the ramblings of an old man. Then I came to the last entry in the journal…

_March 22, 1978_

_After searching diligently, my investigators came to a conclusion: Dr. Whitlock and Marie were not your ordinary doctor and nurse. Periodically, they would move from one place, settling in another, always moving to a place where the weather was cold or rainy or sparsely populated. After leaving Wisconsin, they had moved to Rochester, New York and in 1935, they had moved to the Pacific Northwest._

_By this time, the doctor had married and two other people in addition to Marie were traveling with them. _

_My investigators always noted that they chose places to live with limited sunlight and near densely wooded areas._

As I read that last part, I had a strange feeling course through my body.

_I am keeping this last entry slightly vague for a reason. At the end of this journal, you will find an envelope containing the full results of my investigators findings. Please know that they have been sworn to secrecy about these findings and all their notes and records have been destroyed. All that remains of their conclusions are contained in this journal and in the letter._

_I am now an old man. I finally know the truth of what happened to my Marie, and know that she still lives today. Most likely, she will still be living when you read this journal. I know that seems impossible, but nevertheless, it is true._

_You may have found, since reading the first journal, that you are drawn to certain places; certain people. You may find that you have encountered things that may seem unexplainable, but you know for a fact they are true. You may have even met Marie without even knowing it._

I felt a shiver run down my spine, almost a foreshadowing of something to come but I tried my best to brush it off. What I was thinking was too far fetched to be true.

_If the Fates have been with me and I am truly able to pass on a part of myself to you through my journal, I am certain you have approached the remainder of this narrative with an open mind. _

_With this said, I have yet another package for you. If my wishes are followed, it will be delivered with this journal. It is something I produced myself and I hope you view it and know the love that created it._

_I ask that you open the second package before you read the contents of the letter._

_Robert Pattinson_

I looked at the bedside clock; it read ten thirty-five. I was surprised it was still so early. I jumped off my bed and headed to the kitchen, thinking the package should still be there. I flipped the light on, scanned the room quickly but didn't see the package.

Mom must have put it somewhere, I thought and instant before I heard her voice behind me.

"Edward? I thought you were in bed."

"I was Mom, but I finished reading the journal and now I want to open the other package.

"Oh, I put it in the hall closet," she said as she walked toward the living room. "I'll get it."

Within moments she was back in the kitchen with the package. She placed it on the breakfast island and we both looked at it for a short time, before glancing back at each other.

"Well, go ahead, honey, open it," she said encouragingly.

I reached for the package, tearing at the brown paper wrapping to uncover the box within. I tore off the tape that held the top together and lifted the two sides apart to reveal the contents.

Inside was a painting encased in a thin white, foam-like material and braced at each corner to keep it from being damaged. I gingerly lifted it from the box holding it facing away from me as I removed the protective corners, before pulling off the white covering. I slowly turned it around and heard my own gasp mingle with that of my mother.

Staring back at us from the canvas was a perfect image of…

Bella

**

* * *

**

A/N: This chapter answered some questions posed in chapters 5, 6, 7 and 15. I hope you're with me on how I resolved the relationship between Robert and Edward, but now Mom knows something's up. How will this knowledge play out in the remaining chapters of the story?

**This chapter really moved along faster than I anticipated and in Chapter 29, perhaps will have an end to the angst! Thank God! **

**Now, if you have questions about anything in this chapter, leave a review and I'll answer your questions to the best of my ability. As I said in my beginning A/N, I had three ways to resolve the Robert/Edward connection. I decided on this one. **

**If you have a chance, please go read my entries in the DILF contest, and try to guess my entry in the NaughtyHeels Anonymous contest. If you are one of the first three readers to correctly guess my story, I will give you a special cameo role in the first chapter posted after the contest ends, of any of my stories you choose. Would you like to be the receptionist at the police station with SWATward? Or the new ensign on TwiTrek? Or maybe a new student or teacher at Forks High in Lioness. It's your choice. Just be sure NOT TO LEAVE YOUR GUESS IN THE REVIEW FOR THE STORY. PM me privately. Okay? The contest must remain anonymous.**

**I really love you guys, and remember…**

**** May all your dreams be filled with Edward ****

*****BM*****


	29. Christmas Present From the Past

**A/N: No Lemons in this chapter, just more questions answered. I'm so sorry to be late in updating, but I have again been writing my fingers to the bone! But I have something AWESOME in mind for the next chapter! Please stay tuned!**

**Now, back to Bella, the Lioness!**

**My song for this chapter is:  
**_**"Only You Can Love Me This Way" – by Keith Urban  
**_**A link to this video is on my profile, along with a link to my Twilighted thread. **

**Thank you to every one who reviewed the last chapter, and to all my new readers and all those that have added Lioness to your favorites and alerts. **

**Special shout-outs to favudo, who left me 750****th**** review, and to my RL BFF and fellow KOL Koncert Kroney, studyingonthat. **

**My collaboration effort with my partner in fan fiction crime, Melolabel, is now posted! We also got lots of great input from our beta for the story, SweetThunder. Please, show me some love and go read and review the first chapter of  
"The Marksman"  
Who out there can resist sexy, cowboy/gunslinger WestWard? I think you'll find this story is different from anything you've ever read in fanfiction land and I just know you're gonna love it!**

**Melolabel is also my awesome beta. She keeps me focused and is currently trying to wean me from my Twitter addiction so I can do more writing and make Edward's clothes fall off! **

**I have an entry in the "I Love 80s Music NaughtyHeels Anonymous" Contest. Go read some great one-shots and try to figure out which story is mine. PM me directly if you think you know. But, PLEASE - REVIEW each story. All authors deserve love from their readers, and VOTE for your favorites.  
A link to the contest is my profile, so please, GO – READ – REVIEW – VOTE!**

**VOTE – VOTE – VOTE – VOTE – VOTE – VOTE - VOTE**

**Lioness and A Twilight Star Trek have been nominated for some awards:  
The Sparkle Awards:  
Bella, the Lioness – Best Alternative Universe  
A Twilight Star Trek – Best Parody and Best Crossover**

**The Moonlight Awards:  
Bella, the Lioness – The Bite Award – Best Bella Vamp Story  
Bella, the Lioness – The iPod Award – Best Musical Inspired  
A Twilight Star Trek – The Imaginative Award – Best OC**

**Please follow the link to these awards on my profile and vote for my stories. If you do, I will write you the BEST LEMON of your LIFE in the next chapter of Lioness. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. I just borrow them from time to time and make them do my bidding…**

Now, without further adieu …

**Enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

Re-cap of Chapter 28

"_Well, go ahead, honey, open it," she said encouragingly._

_I reached for the package, tearing at the brown paper wrapping to uncover the box within. I tore off the tape that held the top together and lifted the two sides apart to reveal the contents._

_Inside was a painting encased in a thin white, foam-like material and braced at each corner to keep it from being damaged. I gingerly lifted it from the box holding it facing away from me as I removed protective the corners, before pulling off the white covering. I slowly turned it around and heard my own gasp mingle with that of my mother._

_Staring back at us from the canvas was a perfect image of…_

_Bella_

**Chapter 29 – Christmas Present From the Past**

**Elizabeth's POV**

I felt the breath catch in my throat when I saw the face on the canvas.

_Bella?_

What was Grampy doing with a painting of Bella?

I leaned in slightly and looked at the small, gold plaque affixed to the center of the bottom of the frame. It read:

Marie Whitlock, My Beloved

Marie? Why did that name seem familiar?

Then it hit me…

_Marie Whitlock! _

That's the name Grampy mentioned that afternoon in his hospital room, all those years ago just days before he passed. My heart began to ache with the memories...

_I walked into the sterile hospital room, the smell of antiseptic and sickness in the air. Lying against the white sheets was the greatest man I had ever known, my Grampy, Robert Pattinson. _

_His body was still, and at first I thought he was sleeping until the still-alert green eyes fluttered open and focused on my face. His once dark, bronze colored hair was now mostly white, but just as thick and unruly as ever, though it was clipped shorter than I remembered it from my childhood. _

_Grampy had been quite the lady-killer in the looks department in his younger days. He was one of the fortunate whose charm and good looks mellowed into the distinguished maturity that came with his 88 years. Old photographs of him in his youth depicted a young man of unequaled handsomeness. Those pictures showed a teenaged boy with a twinkle in his eye, a mop of messy hair and a crooked smile that could melt even the coldest heart. _

_I couldn't help noticing a difference in photos taken later, after he and my grandmother were married. While nothing could disguise his good looks, there had always been a touch of melancholy in his eyes and in the way he held his mouth. He rarely smiled in pictures from those years, only doing so occasionally when photographed with his children, and even that never seemed to be more than superficial. _

_Though the pictures may not have shown it best, Grampy had loved his daughters. Fiona was the oldest and the image of my Grandmother Sophia, while Mary, my mother, bore a remarkable resemblance to Grampy and had passed those looks on to me._

_Robert and Sophia married in 1921, and Fiona was born a year after that. Mary was born in 1929 and was just two years old when Sophia and their third child, a son, both died in childbirth. I guess I had subconsciously attributed his sadness to the loss of his wife and son at such a young age, but now that I thought about it, the sadness had been there before their death._

_My Father, Richard Grayson, met my Mother Mary, when he started working with Grampy. They'd just solidified their partnership when Mother came to visit Grampy at his office. It was love at first sight and they wed quickly. Because my Grandfather was a practical man he insisted they move into the big house with him on Webster Avenue and take the whole east wing. That's where I was born and where I now raised my own family._

_Grampy had always seemed larger than life to me and never did anything wrong in my book. Because I had grown up with him, he doted on me and I all but worshiped him, so the fact that he called me to his bedside that day for a private conversation didn't seem at all out of the ordinary. We had always been close._

_Now, as I remember seeing him on that hospital bed, I can still hear his words. They seemed so cryptic to me at the time, but seemed to make more sense now._

_As he opened his eyes, he smiled and lifted his hand from the bed, holding it in my direction. I quickly crossed the room to grasp it firmly in my own as I looked into his beloved face. _

"_My dear little Betsy," he spoke, using the name that only he and Ed had ever called me, as he returned my gaze. "Thank you for coming so quickly. I know I don't have a lot of time."_

"_Grampy, don't say something like that!" I scolded. "You'll be out of here in no time and back home telling me what to do."_

_He just smiled at that and didn't argue. "I don't know if I ever told you how much I like and respect your new husband. Edward Masen is a fine young man and will be quite an asset to our family, not to mention the business." He squeezed my hand lightly and raised an eyebrow as he said, "But more importantly, he will be a good husband to you, my dear. He loves you and you should always remember that love is much more important than worldly things. Material things come and go, but true love remains forever." _

"_I know, Grampy, you've always told me that." I looked into his dear face, seeing his love for me shining out from his eyes; eyes that no longer had to mask their sadness. I had noticed nearly ten years before that the sadness had somehow changed to a sense of resolve, as if he had come to terms with whatever had been troubling him so._

"_I needed to have this private conversation with you because I wanted to tell you some things personally." He paused briefly, his smile faltering a bit as memories clouded his eyes. "There are things in my life that I've told no one, not even your grandmother. My father knew, but chose to dismiss my feelings out of hand thinking I was too young to know my own mind." He released his breath in a soft snort as his eyes left mine briefly and his lips twisted wryly at the memory. He squeezed my hand again and closed his eyes briefly as if gathering his thoughts. I sat patiently waiting for him to continue._

_He inhaled deeply, as if coming to a decision, and opened his eyes to look directly into mine. "When I was young, during the time before I went to France to fight, I met a young woman; the most beautiful woman, both inside and out, that I have ever known."_

_He paused again, his eyes blinking rapidly to dispel the tears forming there and his eyes wandered to the window losing focus as he remembered. "Her name was Marie Whitlock and she was a nurse at Cook County Hospital when I was stricken with Spanish Influenza. She had the most beautiful eyes, a liquid brown, and the color of chocolate. She had long, dark brown hair and her skin was like Dresden porcelain. She had the voice of an angel and the heart of one too." _

_His words trailed off and I watched the transformation of his face as he spoke of her, this Marie Whitlock. His eyes finally returned to look at me as he said, "I love her, Betsy. I still love her."_

"_What happened? Why didn't you marry her?"_

_He smiled at that as he spoke, "I proposed to her, and she accepted, on the eve of my departure for France. I survived the last days of fighting in the Argonne Forest because I knew I was coming home to her." His brow furrowed and his lips tightened as his thoughts wandered back. "But my father had different aspirations in mind for me. To him, the future of the business was more important than my future plans. He made sure that I would fall in line with his arrangements for my life." He said the last with a little sneer on his face. "I returned, but my Marie was gone. I spent nearly two years trying to find her, but to no avail. I knew she hadn't stopped loving me. I just knew it. But I couldn't understand why she had left without a trace and I had no way of finding her." _

_A look of anguish crossed his face and I squeezed his hand in silent support. He gave me a wry smile and continued. "She was gone. Times were very different then. It was much harder to find someone unless they wished to be found." He looked down at our clasped hands as he said, "I married your grandmother because it was arranged by our fathers. It was a marriage of convenience, to join the two businesses." _

_I gasped as what he said registered with me, but before I could question him, he continued. "Before you say anything, I want you to know that I came to care very much for your Grandmother Sophia. She was a fine woman, and as much a victim in our fathers' schemes as I. I came to care for her deeply, but it was never the kind of love I had for Marie." He sighed heavily, taking several moments to collect his thoughts. "I spent nearly 40 years thinking Marie had just left me. I speculated that she had been frightened of making a commitment, or that perhaps her brother, her only family, hadn't approved of the match. All kinds of things went through my mind over the years. I didn't find out the truth until the day my father died."_

"_What happened?" I asked when he paused, lost in thought for nearly a minute._

"_My father confessed to me his part in Marie's disappearance. It seemed he visited her at the hospital a few weeks after I sailed for France. He took her a letter, supposedly from me, telling her that I… I..." his eyes again filled with tears as the memories washed over him. He breathed deeply as he struggled to compose himself long enough to go on. "The letter told her I had made a mistake and that I no longer wished to marry her." _

_His hand was clinging to mine in a death grip, my fingers turning white from the pressure. He must have realized this as he abruptly loosened his grip and looked at me with haunted eyes. "How could he have been so cruel? How could he have had such disregard for my wishes? Such disregard of Marie's feelings? I still don't understand how he could have done such a thing. But at least now I understood why she left. I knew she hadn't left me because she stopped loving me, but because she thought I no longer loved her." _

_We sat there in silence for several minutes as he was lost in his memories and I let his words sink into my brain. _

"_I resumed my search for her, but of course, after 40 years, things change." His voice was barely above a whisper. "Time moves on for us, do you understand that, my dear? Time had moved on for me. It was too late for Marie and me, much too late. And for that reason, I am speaking with you today. You know how much I care for you and how I hope you and Edward will have a long and happy life together. I also hope that one day you will be blessed with children, especially a son."_

_He moved his left hand to pat my hand gently as it still grasped his right and then raised it to lightly touch my face. "You have always been special to me, Betsy, you know that. You are the last of my blood line."_

"_What about Cousin Henry?" Henry was my Aunt Fiona's son. She had married a widower, a British nobleman and had moved to England sometime after the end of World War II. She had three stepchildren and one son, my cousin Henry, who was ten years my senior and flamboyantly gay._

_Grampy gave me a dry smirk. "I won't hold my breath waiting for Henry to produce any progeny. No, for all intents and purposes, you are my last link to the future." He paused again as he studied my face. "Have you and Edward discussed having a family?"_

"_Yes, we have. We both want children, lots of children." I smiled back at him as my words caused his smile to broaden._

"_That's wonderful. I want you to know that I have made provisions in my will for you and your children, especially if you have a son. I want him to be financially independent so he won't be forced to make the choices I was forced to make."_

"_Grampy, you know I would never allow what your father did to you to happen to one of my children." I assured him as his eyes watched me closely._

"_I know, my dear, but I still don't want to take any chances. Do you understand?" _

_I nodded my head, not speaking, as he seemed to be waiting to continue. _

"_One day, if you have a son, he may come to you and tell you he's met someone; someone that means more to him than life itself. Please, don't scoff at him, for he may be quite young when tells you this." His eyes continued to watch me closely. "Remember, being young doesn't keep you from feeling true love. He may even want to marry this young lady, and for this reason, I want him to be financially independent."_

_I started to speak, to protest about the dangers of giving great wealth to the very young. He held his hand up effectively stopping my words and continued._

"_I know you need to protect him from himself, and for that reason, I will leave his money in a Trust and you will be the Trustee. You will decide how much of his wealth to share with him until he reaches the age of twenty-five. At that time, he will have full and complete control over his inheritance. He may even be part of the family business by then; but if not, then I will wish him well."_

"_And what if I have a daughter?" I gave him a questioning grin._

"_Then your daughter shall be provided for as well. However, the bulk of my estate will be held for my first male direct descendant. And before you call me sexist, just know I have my reasons."_

_And with those words, Grampy fell silent on the matter. I sat with him for another hour or so, just holding his hand and talking, but he never mentioned Marie or our previous discussion again._

_Grampy died a few days later. He just went to sleep one evening and didn't wake up. I wondered at the time if he had finally found peace._

With a slight shake of my head, I came back to the present. Edward was holding the painting looking at it, examining it closely, and seemed to have forgotten I was standing there. I wondered if it were possible that Bella was a direct descendant of Marie's, just as Edward was descended from Grampy. Was it possible that Edward was drawn to Bella much as Grampy had been drawn to Marie?

I reasoned quickly that there had to be a connection between Marie and Bella. The resemblance was too striking. It was almost uncanny, really, but then Edward bore an almost uncanny resemblance to my grandfather too, so it could be possible. Then I had the strange thought that perhaps Grampy had somehow orchestrated the meeting between Edward and Bella. Was that even possible?

I pulled myself once again out of my musings and concentrated on Edward.

"My goodness, Edward, doesn't she look like Bella? Do you think it's her ancestor, perhaps, maybe a great, great… something, grandmother?"

Edward just shook his head slightly and said softly, "I don't know. I've been reading Robert's journal and he spoke of Marie, but I never expected her to look…" he broke off, his voice trailing as he tried to grasp what the painting might mean.

"So the journal told you about Grampy meeting Marie all those years ago?" I asked, curious as to how much my grandfather had shared with Edward, and finding it odd that he referred to Grampy by his given name.

Edward just nodded his head, still staring at the painting.

"Well, what are you supposed to do now?" I knew Edward was supposed to read the other journal before opening the package containing the painting, but what did Grampy want him to do now.

"He has another letter for me to read, after I see the painting." Edward was still frozen to the spot. I waited another few moments before impatience got the better of me.

"Well, honey, I suggest you go read the other letter, don't you think." He glanced back at me as he tried to pull his thoughts back to our conversation. He just looked at me for a few more moments and his eyes clouded over.

"Edward, what's wrong, honey?" I stepped closer to him, placing my hand on his shoulder then moved it up to cup his face.

"Robert lost his Marie, didn't he?" I just nodded my head in response.

"And now, I may have lost Bella." And with those words, his face crumpled and Edward was crying on my shoulder like when he was six years old and his dog had died. I wrapped my arms around him and held him for a while, just letting him get it all out. I think he must have been bottling this up for some time.

When he finally calmed down a bit, I pulled back, pushed him gently onto a bar stool next to me, and asked, "Okay, tell me what happened."

"A lot of things happened, Mom, but long story short, Bella got the idea that I would be better off without her and she broke things off with me. It's just that she was told some things that just weren't true, but she didn't give me a chance to tell her differently. Now she's gone out of town with her folks for the holidays, and she's not answering her phone, and I don't know how to reach her." He was rambling, but I didn't interrupt, sensing that he needed to get it all out as fast as possible. Then he looked up at me with those eyes that reminded me so much of my grandfather and said, "I love her, Mom. I still love her."

The words were so close to those my grandfather spoke from that hospital bed that it sent chills over me. I suddenly knew what I had to do. I had to give my son the Christmas he deserved. It wouldn't be easy, but somehow, I would make it happen. I had to take charge. And getting Edward to pull himself back together was the first step.

"Edward, the smartest man I ever knew told me something and I'm going to tell you. True love never dies. Do you understand? If what you and Bella have is true love, then nothing is going to take it away."

My words had the desired effect as that familiar crooked smile played across his lips.

"Robert said that, didn't he?" Edward asked.

"You're damn right, he did. And I know it's true." I got to my feet and pulled Edward up at the same time. "Now, you go on upstairs and read the rest of Grampy's message. I've got work to do."

"What are you planning, Mom?" Edward inquired even as his feet were carrying him from the room.

"Just don't you worry about my plans. You go on and read Grampy's letter and leave the rest to me." I pointed toward the hallway that led to the foyer. "Have I ever let you down?"

"No, Mom, you've never let me down." And with a little laugh, he disappeared through the doorway.

Okay, now where was my phone.

I pulled my phone from my purse and flipped it open, scanning through the numbers until I found the one I was looking for: Esme Cullen. Yes! We mothers had to stick together.

I quickly punched the dial button and within moments I was speaking with Esme.

"Hello," came the greeting.

"Esme? It's Elizabeth Masen. We've got some work to do."

It took only minutes for the two of us to make all the plans. She agreed with me that this breakup between Bella and Edward was a mistake and she was willing to do whatever she could to help. After discussing all our options and listening to my plan, she assured me that Bella would be on our doorstep by the following morning.

While it was late here, almost eleven o'clock, in Alaska it was only eight. She told me they had a friend, Eleazar, who owned a Lear jet and would be happy to put it at their disposal. By the end of our call I was sure she'd have everything buttoned up on her end, allowing me to focus on what I still needed to do.

I ended the call with an invitation to her entire family to join us for a New Year's Eve celebration and she happily accepted on behalf of everyone.

As I climbed the stairs to my bedroom I could almost hear Grampy saying, _"Betsy, I'm proud of you!"_

**Esme's POV**

The dinner party, if you could call this gathering of vampires a 'dinner' party, had barely gotten underway when I felt my cell phone vibrate in my small, black evening clutch. I was quite surprised to see the caller's identity, but also quite eager to see what she wanted.

"Hello," I answered tentatively.

"Esme? It's Elizabeth Masen. We've got some work to do."

And with those words, Elizabeth explained her plan. Thank goodness someone was taking the initiative to settle this matter between Bella and Edward. I don't know how much longer I could endure seeing how miserable Bella had become.

I listened as she spelled out her plan, and assured her I would do my part on our end. I knew Eleazar owned a jet and he had put it at our disposal whenever we had need of it, so that solved the transportation problem on Christmas Eve. And Rosalie would be more than happy to fly the thing; she had been flying for years and loved the little jet almost as much as her B'mer.

We concluded our call and I turned to Alice, who had suddenly appeared at my elbow. "Do you see it?" I asked her and she couldn't stop smiling.

"Yes, it came through loud and clear! This mess is finally going to be over!" She was nearly jumping up and down in her excitement. "Can I help," she asked.

"Not right now. I'm going to call Rose and have her fly Bella to Chicago in Eleazar's jet."

"Well, I'm going to tell Jazz and Em the good news!" she turned to leave then glanced back over her shoulder and said, "Oh, and tell Rose that Emmett will meet her at the airport?"

"Emmett?" I questioned, my eyebrows raised slightly.

"Oh, yes, he will be needed in Chicago," she smiled knowingly. "Trust me. Now I just need to find Tanya," and with that, she disappeared across the room and I got to work. I called Rosalie, and she finally answered after the fourth ring. I could hear the distress in her voice when she said Hello.

"Is it bad?" I asked her without preamble.

"Yes," she answered.

"Well, we're going to change all that right now."

I quickly related my conversation with Elizabeth Masen and I could tell by her responses she was getting excited about bringing this whole matter to an end.

"Thank goodness someone is finally putting a stop to this nonsense." Rose spoke with conviction. "I knew Edward still loved her, and I told that to Bella. Thank heaven he's got a take-charge woman for a mother."

I could hear the admiration for Elizabeth in Rose's voice. Rose held a great regard for strong women and recognized one in Edward's mother.

"Tell Eleazar to have them fuel up the jet; we'll be at the airport in an hour," Rose told me and I could almost hear the wheels spinning in her head.

"By the way, Emmett will meet you at the airport. No," I stopped her before she could voice a question, "don't ask. Alice says he'll be needed in Chicago." Then I told her the rest of the family would meet them in Chicago in a few days to celebrate New Year's Eve, then concluded our call and scanned the room for Eleazar. I saw him standing beside the wide fireplace talking to Carlisle. Good, just the two I needed to see.

**Rose's POV**

"Bella Cullen," I yelled as I re-entered her bedroom. "This pity party has come to an end! Get your ass off that couch and pack some clothes. We're flying to Chicago!"

Bella looked up at me as if I had just told her we were flying to the moon. Her face went through a multitude of emotions ranging from surprise, shock, denial, obstinate refusal, and then a slight look of fear when she caught the look in my eye.

"Don't you dare try to get out of this! I told you that boy loves you and I'm taking you to Chicago to see him." The look in my eyes and the tone of my voice told her it was no use arguing with me. "If I have to carry you kicking and screaming to that plane, I will!" I looked her right in the eye. "And you know I'll do it!"

She just nodded her head and sat meekly while I quickly packed a bag for each of us, and one for Emmett, then ushered her out the door and into my car.

"What about the rest of the family? We can't just leave without telling them…"

"Don't worry about them," I interrupted. "Emmett's coming with us and the rest will meet us there later. For now, the only important thing is to get you to Chicago by morning."

"What's so important about getting to Chicago by morning?" Bella's voice held a tone of bewilderment.

"Well, we wouldn't want to spoil Edward's Christmas, now, would we?" I turned my head and gave her a little smirk, and was rewarded with a glimmer of hope sparking in her eyes as she looked back at me. I reached out and grasped her hand, squeezing it slightly.

"Do you think he'll ever forgive me, Rose?" I saw her bite her lip for a moment, her voice exhibiting her apprehension at seeing Edward again.

"Bella, as much as I hate to admit it, Edward is one of those rare human beings that has a truly good soul. He loves you, pure and simple, with no ifs, ands or buts." I gave her my most genuine smile and spoke the words that I just knew were true. "He'll forgive you."

She gave me a shaky smile that finally reached her eyes and said, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go to Chicago!"

Our laughter mingled as I pulled the M3 onto the highway in the direction of the airport.

**EPOV**

I couldn't speak. My mind was racing nearly out of control as I tried to wrap my mind around the fact that Robert had a painting of Bella.

I continued to stare at the face, taking in the liquid brown eyes that seemed to dance with laughter as she gazed out. I saw the rose-red lips curved into the mischievous smile that was so familiar. I saw the long, brown hair, tinted with auburn and I could almost feel the strands wrapped around my fingers. The milky white, translucent skin shone from the canvas in smooth perfection. I saw the small, gold plaque that displayed the name of the subject. . _Marie Whitlock, My Beloved_

I don't know how long I stared at the painting; completely forgetting my mother was even there until she spoke.

"My goodness, Edward, doesn't she look like Bella? Do you think it's her ancestor, perhaps, maybe a great, great… something, grandmother?"

I shook my head as I tried to still the sudden rapid beat of my heart. I was surprised that I even comprehended her words, as I said, "I don't know. I've been reading Robert's journal and he spoke of Marie, but I never expected her to look…"

I couldn't continue. How could I tell my mother that I suspected that the subject in the painting wasn't Bella's ancestor but Bella herself? Thank God she had come up with a plausible excuse for the resemblance.

Through the haze still clouding my mind, I heard her speak again. "So the journal told you about Grampy meeting Marie all those years ago?"

I nodded my answer and didn't look at her. I couldn't take my eyes from the painting.

"Well, what are you supposed to do now?" I heard my mother's question and my mind was finally able to focus on Robert's instructions.

"He has another letter for me to read, after I see the painting." I told her as a multitude of thoughts went through my head. I was trying to accept that Robert's Marie and my Bella were the same person. I knew it now. I remembered Bella telling me about meeting someone before, someone that bore a striking resemblance to me. It never even occurred to me that she might have met my ancestor, Robert. It suddenly struck me that I no longer thought of him as 'Grampy' but rather 'Robert'. After reading his journals, he seemed more like a friend than my long-dead great-grandfather. His journals had been preparing me for this moment. I knew that now. The memories he gave me, somehow, through the first journal, were all to prepare me for a life with Bella, his Marie.

I was still lost in thought when my mother's voice interrupted, "Well, honey, I suggest you go read the other letter, don't you think."

I looked over at her but my mind was still racing with the implications behind the painting. Robert had loved Marie, my Bella, as much as I did. And he had died still loving her. What if I never got Bella back? Would I be destined to the same fate as Robert? Would I live a half-life, never truly happy? Always settling for second best because I had lost the one true love of my life?

"Edward, what's wrong, honey?" I heard my mother's voice and felt her touch my face and I knew I had to talk to her, maybe not tell her everything, but I had to finally tell her about me and Bella.

"Robert lost his Marie, didn't he?" I asked her rhetorically, but she nodded anyway.

I swallowed hard and had to force my next words past the lump that was forming in my throat. "And now, I may have lost Bella."

As the words came tumbling out of my mouth, I lost it and I was crying on my mother's shoulder like I hadn't done since I was a child. She didn't say a word; just wrapped her arms around me, giving me the silent comfort only a mother can.

After a few minutes, my sobs quieted a bit and I felt her push me onto a bar stool and she whispered gently, "Okay, tell me what happened."

I opened my mouth and the words just rambled out. I don't know half what I told her, just trying to get it out while I still could. She didn't interrupt, just let me ramble and when I finally raised my eyes to meet hers, I summed it all up and said, "I love her, Mom. I still love her."

She just looked me in the eye and I saw something flicker in hers as she said, "Edward, the smartest man I ever knew told me something and I'm going to tell you. True love never dies. Do you understand? If what you and Bella have is true love, then nothing is going to take it away."

I couldn't help giving her a smile, because I knew whom she was quoting. "Robert said that, didn't he?" Edward asked.

I now recognized the flicker I had seen earlier in her eyes. It was determination. She spoke, her voice holding that familiar forcefulness I remembered from my childhood. "You're damn right, he did. And I know it's true."

She pulled me to my feet and steered me in the direction of the hallway. "Now, you go on upstairs and read the rest of Grampy's message. I've got work to do."

"What are you planning, Mom?" I asked her. I knew she was planning something, that much was obvious.

"Just don't you worry about my plans," she said as she waved me out of the room. "You go on and read Grampy's letter and leave the rest to me." I saw a little smirk cross her lips as she said, "Have I ever let you down?"

I had to laugh at that. "No, Mom, you've never let me down."

I was still laughing as I climbed the stairs and re-entered my room. I threw myself on my bed and reached for the journal. I carefully peeled off the brittle yellowed tape attaching the envelope to the back cover of the journal.

I tore open the envelope and removed the thick packet of papers, but I could still feel something inside. I turned the envelope upside down and a key fell out onto my bedspread. I looked at it as I turned it in my hand. It was much too small to be a door key and I paused for a moment to wonder what it opened before closing it into my hand and unfolding the papers. The top two sheets comprised a hand-written letter and it rested on top of several stapled sheets. I read…

_My dear child,_

_If my instructions have been followed, you should have just opened the painting of Marie. She's quite lovely, isn't she? I painted the portrait myself entirely from memory. It hung in my private offices at P & W Enterprises for many years after my father's passing. If any employee ever wondered about the subject, they had the courtesy not to question me. _

_You may have also experienced a sense of ____déjà vu when you saw her face. Perhaps, as I suspect, you have dreamed of her. In fact, you may have already met her. _

___Before you think I am quiet senile to mention that you may have met her, I know you have in your mind a woman over a hundred years old. But this is not the case, as I learned in 1978._

___You are free to read the enclosed report, but it contains only the facts as my investigators reported them. I will tell you in my own words what it really contains. Marie Whitlock is still alive, if you can call it that, but she now goes by the name of Isabella Cullen._

It was true! I knew it as soon as I saw the painting, but to read it here in Robert's handwriting, somehow brought the fact directly home. Marie and Bella were the same person. I had to stop reading for a moment to let the turmoil in my mind subside before I could focus on the rest that was written. I took a deep breath and let my eyes fall once again to Robert's words.

___My investigators found and tracked Marie and her brother Carl, known also as Carlisle Cullen, to their current residence in a small town in upstate New York. They had been living there for over six years and Marie, or Isabella, was finishing her last year at Dartmouth. She was a music major with a concentration in piano performance. I attended her graduation recital. She never saw me. But I saw her._

___I know, you may be asking yourself, why would a woman her age be getting a degree in music? Please don't stop reading, because I'm about to tell you something that you will find impossible to believe, but on my love for Marie I swear to you it is the truth._

___Marie, her brother Carl, and their entire family, are vampires._

My heart nearly stopped. Robert had discovered the truth about Bella? He had known what she and her family were? It took me a moment to recover enough to continue reading.

___I know, impossible you say, but nevertheless, it is true. My investigators were most thorough, but even they did not come up with this conclusion. The Cullens, as they are known, are very adept at hiding their true identities. Only someone who has followed them through the years, and knew them well enough to never forget, would have been able to put the pieces together. _

___Their estates and lands changed hands every twenty to thirty years, always passed down to a descendant. But only someone who wanted to find out would know that they never had any descendants, and that the only thing that changed was the last name. Pictures, though very scarce and usually traced back to old high school yearbooks, showed the same faces, never changing, never aging. Only their surroundings and style of dress changed, never the people themselves. It took only a bit more research to find the answer. And when I did, all the pieces finally came together, and I knew her secret._

___I watched her that day on the stage at Dartmouth, from my seat at the back of the auditorium and I heard the beauty and the sadness that was in her music. I saw Carl in the audience along with the rest of her family, and I saw they were all paired with someone, all but my Marie. She was still alone after all those years and I knew in my heart that she still felt the loneliness of that loss so many years before, exactly as I did. _

___I left the auditorium that day, a seventy-nine year old man, and I knew I could never confront her; my time to be with her had come and gone. Time had marched on for me while leaving her untouched. _

___But I also left that day with a sense of peace. Strangely, it cheered my heart to know that Marie would live on, that she would never grow old and die. She would remain the same young, beautiful girl I fell in love with in 1918 in that hospital room in Chicago._

___That's when I knew, if I could find a way, I would let you know about Marie, or Isabella. I want you to find her, my child. She deserves to know happiness again, and I would want her to find that happiness with my descendant. Call it crazy, call it vanity or selfishness, call it what ever you will but I want her to have again the small part of me that dwells in you. If I have been successful in passing anything on to you, I sincerely hope it is the capacity to love with all your heart and soul, and I pray that you will find that love with Marie. I pray that you will possess the open mind and open heart needed to love her, love the creature she is, as she deserves to be loved._

___I want you to know that I have provided for your future. Your parents may or may not have told you, but you are a very wealthy young man. I have left the bulk of my fortune in a Trust for you. I want you to have the financial independence to never be placed in a situation such as I was placed in at your age. Should you meet and choose to bind your life to your beloved, I want you to have the means to make that choice. _

___I have left one more item that I wish you to have. It was always meant to belong to Marie. Perhaps one day, you can deliver it. Enclosed is a key that opens a box that's in the safe in my study. You will find the safe hidden in the wall behind the portrait of my father. The safe opens with a combination and inside you will find the small, wooden box that opens with this key. Inside is the item. The combination to the safe is R10-L03-R18_

___Go with my blessings,_

___Robert Pattinson_

I dropped the letter to the bed as I examined the feelings invoked by the things Robert had said. Did I feel resentment? Jealousy? Anger? No, I don't think I felt any of those. What I felt most was exactly what I felt when Bella was gone and I didn't know what was missing from my life – empty sadness. I felt so sad for Robert. I didn't feel jealous, because I couldn't fault the man for falling in love with Bella. It had taken me less than five minutes to fall for her myself. I didn't resent him, for he had suffered for his loss. I did feel anger, but only at the circumstances that had surrounded my dear Bella with sadness for nearly ninety years. Reluctantly I admitted to myself that I was selfish enough to be glad she could still be mine.

I also knew what I had to do. I had to go back to Forks, get Charlie to call the hospital and find out where Dr. Cullen had gone. I had to find Bella!

Then it hit me as I glanced at the clock what day this was. It was a quarter 'til midnight. It was almost Christmas Day. I couldn't just up and run out on Mom and Dad on Christmas Day! And even if I decided to do such an asinine thing, I probably couldn't get a flight out on Christmas Day.

Okay, I would make arrangements and leave on the twenty-sixth. Mom would understand. Hell, she could come with me if she wanted, but I had to get to Bella.

In the meantime, I wondered what was hidden in the safe. I had lived in this house for fifteen years of my life and I never knew there was a hidden safe in the study. I made my way quietly down the stairs and through the hallway that led to the study. Come to think of it, I had never really come in this room very much. Dad used it sometimes now, but mostly it had remained untouched during my lifetime.

I opened the door and flicked the switch, bathing the room in soft, muted light coming from the lamp on the table by the door. Across the room, in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows stood my great-grandfather's desk. I think the desk had belonged to his father before him, but Mom always called it Grampy's desk. I studied it for a moment before I let my eyes wander, looking for the picture Robert had mentioned. There was only one portrait in the room and I knew this had to be Robert's father, my great-great grandfather.

I let my eyes linger on his face and I felt the resentment and anger bubble up inside me at the thought of the pain this man had caused my darling Bella. How could he have put her, not to mention his own son, through so much agony?

I had to shake my head to clear it of the powerful feelings being generated by just the thought of what had happened all those years ago. I took a deep breath to steady myself and reached for the painting. When I pulled on it, it sprang forward, the back hinged to the wall, just like I'd seen in old movies. Behind the painting was a small safe recessed into the wall. On the front was a round, combination dial along with a small handle. I quickly dialed the combination, Right 10, Left 3, Right 18. I heard a soft click, turned the handle and the door popped open. Inside were several yellow manila envelopes containing who knows what, but I wasn't interested in those. I was looking for a … Yes, there it was, a small, ornate wooden box.

I gingerly pulled it out and turned it around and there was the small lock. I dug into my jeans pocket for the key and carefully placed it into the keyhole. I turned it and was again rewarded with a soft click, and slowly raised the lid. I don't really know what I expected to find inside but it certainly wasn't the small white satin box I found. I lifted it out, along with a folded note, and placed the wooden box on the desk.

I unfolded the note to find the words…

_For Marie, the love of my life._

I opened the box and inside, nestled in white velvet was the most exquisite diamond ring I had ever seen.

More than that, it was the ring Robert had bought for Marie, and now he wanted me to have it to give to her should I find her. He had no idea that I had already found Marie, my Bella. And the ring was perfect! I knew it would be perfect for Bella. Now, to get to her, make her see reason, and give her the ring.

I made my mind up right then and there. I would get her back and I was going to make sure this never happened again. I don't care if we have ten years together or ten thousand, I was not going to lose her again! I would make sure of that!

With that determined thought, I picked up the wooden box, placed the satin box back inside, closed the safe and returned the painting to its original position before returning to my room. With that thought in my mind, I slept better that night than I had in over a month.

**RPOV**

The plane touched down at O'Hare a little over six hours later, about six thirty in the morning Chicago time and the rental car was waiting. That was one of the nice things about money; it talked, loudly, even on Christmas Day.

Esme had given me the Masens' address and I punched it into the GPS. Even vampire senses needed a little help with directions, especially in a strange city.

Thank goodness Emmett had decided to accompany us. He had kept Bella occupied during the flight so she didn't have time to worry or get nervous. But now that we were in the car, I could see the nervous worry begin to cloud her face. It just got worse the closer we got to the Masens and even Emmett's constant banter did little to alleviate it.

I pulled into the driveway of the impressive old brick estate house on Webster Avenue at seven on the dot. Unsurprisingly, the streets were relatively quite on this holiday morning so I was able to drive at nearly my customary speed.

Switching off the engine, I turned to Bella, who sat still as a statue on the back seat. "Well, are you ready?"

She looked ready all right; ready to have a panic attack and run for the hills, so I knew we had to calm her down somehow.

"Would it make you feel better if I went in first, just to test the waters, so to speak?" I asked her, giving her an encouraging smile.

"Would you?" she asked in a timid voice, biting her lower lip slightly.

"Or would you rather I go in and drag his ass out of bed and bring him out here to see you?" Emmett asked with such an air of seriousness that it succeeded in bringing laugh to her lips.

I reached over and smacked him smartly on the shoulder, but I had to snicker a little myself. Then I turned to Bella, pretending Emmett had never interrupted. I took her hand and gave it a little squeeze. "Of course I will. You didn't think I was going to stay in the car anyway, did you?" I gave her another smile. This time she returned it.

She took a deep breath and said, "Okay, let's go."

We walked up to the impressive front door and I reached over and rang the bell. Bella hung back slightly, her nerves returning in spite of my pep talk and Emmett's own brand of support.

We waited as patiently as possible for someone to answer the door. I know Esme had called Elizabeth and told her we would be arriving slightly ahead of schedule, so I wondered where everyone was. I tuned my hearing to the interior of the house, listening for approaching footsteps or voices.

I wasn't disappointed. I heard Elizabeth say, "Edward, would you please watch the bacon while I get the door?"

Then Edward answered back, "I don't mind getting the door, Mom."

But Elizabeth quickly cut him off, "No, I'll get it. It's probably one of the neighbors needing something. I'll be right back."

I heard her footsteps approaching and within moments the door swung inward.

"Rosalie, you're right on time," she whispered joyfully. "It's so nice to see you again." She gave me a swift hug and then said, "Where's Bella?"

Bella stepped into her line of vision and said softly, "I'm here." Emmett hung back as Elizabeth greeted Bella.

"Oh, my dear girl! You don't know how glad I am to see you!" She pulled Bella into a warm, motherly embrace, holding her closely for a few moments, before turning and greeting Emmett. "Emmett, it so good of you to come," she said and then she stood on tiptoe to give him a hug too. "Come in, come in. Edward is in the kitchen." She closed the door behind us as we entered the spacious foyer.

She turned toward the interior of the house before turning back to us. "Edward is going to be so surprised." She continued to speak in hushed tones so she wouldn't be overheard. "Now he won't have to fly back to Washington tomorrow." She smiled straight at Bella. "He was coming to get you, young lady! Now, you can all stay here and celebrate the New Year with us."

"Esme told me the rest of the family would be joining us later this week." I told her. "Thank you so much for inviting us." I really liked Elizabeth, and my fondness for her was only enhanced by her determination to get Edward and Bella back together.

"Oh, we're so happy to have you!" she exclaimed, still keeping her voice low so Edward wouldn't overhear. "Okay, Bella, you stand over to the side so Edward doesn't see you at first." Elizabeth looked so excited as she planned the surprise.

"Mrs. Masen, are you sure Edward is going to be okay with me just showing up?" Bella was still worried. "I mean, he must be so angry with me."

"Bella, dear, I won't lie to you, he was very hurt, but he got some unexpected advice from my grandfather, and he realized that he can't exist without you." Elizabeth smiled warmly and I could see Bella's mood change from apprehension to hopefulness right before my eyes. "Now, you move over there," she waved her hand toward a small alcove off the foyer, "and I'll get Edward." She clapped her hands slightly and I heard her mutter as she walked back toward the kitchen, "Oh, this is going to be so good!"

Within moments we could hear her speaking to Edward. "Edward, there's someone in the foyer to see you."

"To see me?" he asked incredulously. "Who is it, Mom?"

"Oh, I think you better go find out for yourself. Don't worry, your Dad and I will be right behind you."

I could hear Elizabeth move through the room turning off the stove and moving the pan to a cool spot. Muted footsteps were coming down the hallway and then Edward appeared in the doorway wearing pajama bottoms and a t-shirt with only socks on his feet. He stopped short when he saw Emmett and me.

"Rosalie? Emmett?" he asked. Surprise didn't begin to describe the look on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Edward, didn't you get the memo? I was made Santa's special little helper this year."

"And I'm her elf," Emmett interrupted with a huge grin on his face.

I continued, trying to ignore Em. "I just spent the last six hours flying from Alaska to bring you your Christmas present." I had to stop, because the smile now crossing Elizabeth's face was quite infectious. I couldn't stop an answering one from spreading across my lips.

Edward was still dumbstruck by our sudden appearance in his home and I nearly laughed out loud at his open-mouthed expression.

I saw him shake his head slightly and repeat my words, "Christmas present?"

"Yes, Christmas present. It is Christmas morning, after all." And with a slight Vanna-White gesture of my hands, I waved Bella forward.

"Merry Christmas, Edward," Bella's voice was soft and I saw her eyes as they drank in his presence.

"Bella?" his eyes blinked slowly. "Oh, my God, Bella!"

They were pulled to each other by the most powerful magnetic force in the universe, dropping to their knees, locked in a lover's embrace.

**A/N: Okay, you know that this means… THE ANGST IS OVER! For now.**

**Now, if you want the BEST LEMON of your LIFE in the next chapter, please leave a review here and please go read and review "The Marksman". **

**Also, a special shout out in my next A/N for the first three or four people that can correctly tell me the significance of the safe combination. There are several possible answers to this and I'll accept the any of them. Come on, take a guess. My decision on winners is final. **

**Also, please vote for my stories at the Sparkle Awards and at the Moonlight Awards. Especially for Best Bella Vamp. You'll have to admit, this is a good Bella Vamp story. **

**And please go read the entries in the "I Love 80s Music, NaughtyHeels Contest. I promise, I've got an entry in there somewhere. Try to guess which one is mine. It's really fun and there are a lot of great one-shot stories there. Just right for those 15 minutes when you have just a little time to read, but don't want to get into a full-blown story. Perfect. Voting is taking place Right Now! So, please, Go. Read. Review. Vote.**

**If you leave a review for this chapter, and can give me a few days to answer, I'll send you a teaser for the next chapter! You will want that teaser!**

**Because you know, I really love you guys, and remember…**

**** May all your dreams be filled with Edward ****

*****BM*****


	30. All I Want For Christmas

**A/N: Before I say anything else, I want to tell you that I have the most awesome readers in all of Fan Fiction! Thank you so much to everyone who PM'd me asking about my eye condition. It meant so much to feel the out-pouring of love from you all. For those of you who didn't know, I suffered a retinal detachment about three weeks ago. I underwent a couple of laser treatments and everything should be back to normal in a couple more weeks. I'm tell you all this as an explanation of why this chapter is so late. My computer use was seriously curtailed for a while and it took a little longer than usual to get this chapter written. And, I'm sorry. The lemon won't be until next chapter. I really did intend to put it in this chapter, but after 24 pages and we still weren't close, I thought I would split this into two chapters, posted just a couple of days apart, as a celebration of the premier of "New Moon". But GOOD NEWS! Chapter 31 is nearly complete and will be posted by Sunday!**

**Now, my winners in the combination guess: Keeko244; SarahDakota; Gikkas; and RACHIAN. These were the first four correct answers. The combination 10-03-18 was the date of three things: The last day Robert and Marie spoke; The day they said I Love You for the first time; and The day he proposed.**

**Okay, This chapter is Pure Fluff! Enjoy it! Edward and Bella deserve it and so do you all for being awesome Fan Fictioners. **

**Hey, I'm for sale on "The Fandom Gives Back", the auction to benefit Alex's Lemonade Stand Foundation and fight childhood cancer. Please check out the auction for my writing and consider a donation to this worthy cause. The link is on my profile. Auction ends tomorrow!**

**Song choice for this chapter: _"All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey_**

**Many thanks to my awesome beta, Melolabel, who is responsible for this chapter being ready to post today. She's the greatest FF friend in the world. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. I just borrow them from time to time and make them do my bidding. I'm also hopelessly in love with Edward! **

**Now, without further adieu … **

**Enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

**Chapter 30 – All I Want For Christmas**

BPOV

My nerves were frayed worse than an old pair of cutoff jeans. I had no idea vampires could experience this much anxiety. Had it not been for Rose forcing me out the door and Emmett taking my mind off everything, I would still be wallowing in Alaska.

But now we were here, in the driveway of Edward's parents house. In Chicago. And it felt like my body had turned to jelly. Rose made a comment about going in first and then Emmett made one of his jokes and actually made me smile. But as the seconds ticked by, I realized that now is the time of truth. Either Edward will accept my apology or he'll refuse to see me. Either way, I'll have my answer.

Heaven or hell!

There would be no middle ground. If Edward accepted me, if he somehow found it in his heart to at least listen to my apology, then heaven would be possible. If not…

I couldn't let myself think of the alternative. But I knew if Edward did reject me, I would leave forever; make a clean break. I would not indulge in any of the stolen moments I had allowed myself since Thanksgiving.

Rose turned in her seat and I know she said something as she smiled and squeezed my hand, but nothing was registering anymore. I must have missed the important part of the conversation because all of a sudden Rose was opening her door and Emmett was helping me out and we were walking to the front door, and I wasn't at all ready.

I inhaled deeply and I could smell him. He was inside the house but his scent called to me as if he was right before me. Nothing ever made me feel the way his scent did. I inhaled again, bringing his scent inside myself, surrounding my senses with his essence. I could feel the euphoria, caused only by my Edward, steal into my mind and fill in the missing pieces of my soul.

I pulled my mind back into the moment and hung back slightly as Rose rang the bell but my ears were tuned to the sounds as well as the scent coming from inside the house. I heard Mrs. Masen speak Edward's name then I heard his beautiful voice as if he stood right before me as he answered his mom, "I don't mind getting the door, Mom."

_Oh, no, please, don't let him come to the door, not yet, not yet,_ I prayed silently.

But I heard Elizabeth telling him she would answer and he didn't argue. Then the door opened and she stood there, smiling warmly at Rose.

"Rosalie, you're right on time," she said in a whisper, as if she wanted to keep our visit a secret. "It's so nice to see you again." I watched as she gave Rose a warm hug then she looked out onto the stoop and said, "Where's Bella?"

I stepped forward so she could see me and answered hesitantly, "I'm here."

She pulled me into her arms, hugging me as if I were her long, lost daughter and said, "Oh, my dear girl! You don't know how glad I am to see you!" She held me close for several moments and I heard her sigh happily as she released me and turned to Emmett.

"Emmett, it so good of you to come," and she was hugging him too. "Come in, come in. Edward is in the kitchen." She continued to whisper, as she ushered us graciously into the foyer of her home.

She gave us a conspiratorial grin as she continued to whisper, "Edward is going to be so surprised. Now he won't have to fly back to Washington tomorrow." Her beautiful green eyes, so much like Edward's, looked right at me as she said, "He was coming to get you, young lady! Now, you can all stay here and celebrate the New Year with us."

I vaguely heard Rose thanking her for the invitation to their family New Year's celebration. That was news to me until that moment. They must really think this was going to turn out alright. I silently prayed they were right.

Elizabeth was speaking to Rose, but broke through my thoughts as I heard my name. "Okay, Bella," I brought my eyes to meet hers, "You stand over to the side so Edward doesn't see you at first." She seemed so excited I could only hope that Edward would be as pleased as she seemed to be, but I still had some doubts.

"Mrs. Masen, are you sure Edward is going to be okay with me just showing up?" I spoke quietly and couldn't keep the slight quiver from my voice as I voiced my fears. "I mean, he must be so angry with me." I had to bite my lip to keep from releasing the sob that was burning in my chest.

"Bella, dear, I won't lie to you, he was very hurt," her eyes darkened and my cold dead heart broke a little more before a soft smile crossed her lips and she continued. "But he got some unexpected advice from my grandfather, and he realized that he can't exist without you." Her soft smile grew into a full, warm one and I felt my heart lighten at the sight. "Now, you move over there," she motioned for me to move into a small area off the foyer where I would be temporarily out of sight, "and I'll get Edward." She seemed so happy and, though I couldn't see her, I heard her mutter as she left the room "Oh, this is going to be so good!"

I mentally crossed all my fingers and toes, hoping that I would find my heaven on earth.

I heard her speaking to Edward from somewhere in the next room, "Edward, there's someone in the foyer to see you."

I heard his surprised response, "To see me? Who is it, Mom?"

She replied with barely concealed excitement, "Oh, I think you better go find out for yourself. Don't worry, your Dad and I will be right behind you."

My hearing was tuned to his footsteps. I would know them anywhere, though they were muted and very soft—like stocking feet.

"Rosalie? Emmett?" I could hear the incredulous tone in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

I was still as a statue as I heard Rosalie answer flippantly, "Well, Edward, didn't you get the memo? I was made Santa's special little helper this year."

And then I had to grin at the purely typical Emmett remark, "And I'm her elf."

I heard Rose continue, "I just spent the last six hours flying from Alaska to bring you your Christmas present."

In the ensuing silence I tuned my hearing to the one sound in the room that I most wanted to hear--Edward's heartbeat. I heard it speed up as did his breathing as he tried to comprehend the story Rose was telling him.

I heard his beautiful voice ask, "Christmas present?"

I heard Rose speak as she waved me forward, "Yes, Christmas present. It is Christmas morning, after all."

I stepped hesitantly into view, taking in his beautiful face and heard his heart beat a rapid tattoo as I spoke, "Merry Christmas, Edward,"

"Bella?" I heard the hitch in his voice. "Oh, my God, Bella!"

I didn't feel myself move, I only felt his arms as they closed around me and suddenly my legs weakened, as did his, and we sank to the floor, holding each other tightly, completely oblivious to our audience.

The sobs I had held in check came out of my throat as I felt his hands moving restlessly across my back, one of them trailing up to tangle in my hair as he buried his face in my neck, running his lips from my collar bone to that sensitive spot below my ear that he so loved.

After a minute or so, I felt him pull back slightly, letting his eyes look directly into mine as if assuring himself that I was real. The room was empty and I just assumed that Elizabeth decided to take Rose and Em on a tour of the rest of the house.

"Oh, Bella, you're here! How? When?"

I tried to respond but nothing would come out. It was like my thinking brain was temporarily disconnected from my mouth.

Edward shook his head gently and said, "Whatever, it's not important right now, you're here, and that's all that matters."

His lips closed over mine and it was as if the last month had never happened. We held each other as if our lives depended on the other. The kiss started out tentatively, but as we recaptured the familiarity he opened his mouth hungrily seeking. I responded in kind but instead of feeling his tongue, I felt him inhale me, much as I had inhaled his scent earlier. It was as if he wanted to take me into his body, as if he was drinking in my soul, and I gave it to him gladly.

He pulled back once more and his eyes were impossibly dark as he whispered, "I love you so much and I've missed you more than I ever thought possible. I've needed you so much," his arms tightened around me. "Promise me; promise me now, that you'll never leave me again. I didn't even know you were gone and it nearly killed me." He leaned forward and rested his forehead against mine as his eyes closed in remembered pain. I knew right then I never wanted to see that look on his face again. I would promise him anything.

"Edward, my darling, I love you, too, and I'm begging you to forgive me for being so foolish." His eyes slowly opened and met mine again. "If you will allow me to explain what happened, then I promise I won't leave unless you ask me to."

"Then you'll never leave because I will never ask you to go. I know, without a doubt, that I will love you forever."

Our lips met again in a timeless lover's kiss, drinking in the other until breathless, we pulled apart, still on our knees. Edward slowly rose pulling me with him and led us to the settee behind us.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean …" I began, but he interrupted me.

"Bella, you don't have to explain what happened. Jake confessed."

I blinked at him, taking in what he said, "Jake confessed?"

He nodded, as he continued, "Yeah, after I saw you in the backyard of the Newton's house, he kind of rescued me, and …"

This time I interrupted him as his words set off alarm bells in my head. "Wait, he _rescued you?_ What happened?" I let my eyes wander over his face and allowed my fingers to explore the contours. As I brushed his hair from his forehead, I saw the bruise. "Oh, Edward, what happened?"

My worried eyes once again meet his and he reached up and pulled my hand down to clasp in his own.

"I had a little accident in the forest…"

"In the forest? What were you doing in the forest?" I was frantic again.

"If you'll calm down, I'll tell you the whole story." He gave me his crooked smile and I did my best to let it calm me as I nodded.

He proceeded to tell me everything; about him seeing me, and that his memory came back almost immediately. I thought this was strange, but let him finish his story before I asked him about it.

"So your friend Jake found you and then he told you about our conversations?"

I saw his face twist in remembered anger, "He confessed to me what he told you. How he manipulated you. How he made you think you weren't good enough for me, as if that would ever be true. _I'm_ not good enough for _you!"_

"Oh, Darling, don't be silly. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. You're the reason my sun rises, my moon shines, my day breaks and my night passes. You're my reason for existing."

Then his lips were pressing against mine and time stood still for what seemed too brief a moment. When we finally broke apart, I had to ask him about his memory.

"You said you got your memory back when you saw me?"

"Yeah, it was so strange. I was looking into your eyes and then suddenly it was as if someone had turned on a faucet. All the memories of us together came flooding into my mind. That's why I chased after you."

I was silent for a moment as I thought about what he had just said. "Did you realize that I was the reason you couldn't remember?"

"I kinda figured that out after my talk with Jake."

I looked at him as something began to dawn on me, "I looked at you that night and I wished with all my heart that you could remember me. And you did. Somehow, I was able to project that thought into your mind." I know the wonder was evident on my face. "I've never done that before, I didn't even know that I could."

He was looking at me with a perplexed look on his face. "I don't understand. You told me that you had the ability to control minds. What was different?"

"Edward, I always thought I had to be touching the person to make the mind connection. I've never done it without touching. But with you, I projected the thought to you just by looking into your eyes and thinking it."

A look of amazement crossed his face, "Whoa! Bella do you realize what this means?"

I nodded as I replied, "I know what it means as far as human minds go. It may not work on vampire minds. They are much tougher to control."

I felt his arms snake around me and his eyes became more somber as they looked into mine and he whispered, "Why did you do it? Why did you take that away from me?"

"Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry. At the time I thought it would be for the best. I thought if you couldn't remember me, it would spare you from hurting."

"Bella, didn't you know? You're a part of my soul. Even without remembering you with my mind, my soul knew something was missing. It was as if a part of me was gone. I just didn't feel right. Nothing around me felt right."

"I know. I realized almost immediately that it was wrong. Heaven knows Rose and Alice called me out for doing it."

"And you wanted to die?" I could hear the anguish in his voice as he spoke the words softly. "Jake told me how you begged him to kill you." I saw his eyes close and his lips twist at the memory.

"I didn't want to live without you." I whispered in reply.

"Bella, my beautiful Bella. Don't you see?" He brought his hand up to cup my jaw, tilting my face up to his so that our lips were almost touching. "Don't you see that we were meant to be together? We belong to one another."

"I know I belong to you. I can't live without you. I don't want to exist without you." He closed the distance between our lips as he kissed me with chaste reverence.

"Well, just promise me one thing. Don't ever take my memories of you away again, for any reason. I can't live without them, any more than I could live without you."

"I promise."

"And while you're at it," he continued, cocking an eyebrow at me, "don't go messing around in my head anymore, okay?"

I couldn't hold back a smile, "Okay, I promise. I won't go messing around in your head unless you ask me to."

"Good." He untangled himself from my arms and stood up, reaching down to grasp my hand and help me to my feet. As if he couldn't help himself, he pulled me once more into his arms for a lingering kiss.

EPOV

Our lips parted and I grabbed her hand. I had something to show her.

"Come with me," I said as I tugged her toward the study. "I have something to show you."

I had placed the painting of Marie in Robert's study, hanging it on the wall opposite his desk, exactly where I knew it belonged. Where _he_ would've put it. I wanted her to see it. It was time for everything to be out in the open. No more secrets. No more wondering.

She followed as I led her down the hallway toward the study, her cool fingers intertwined with mine. I opened the doorway and found the room bathed in the weak, winter sunlight. I ushered her inside, closing the door quietly behind us.

I watched as her eyes took in the room, from the elegant drapes pulled back at the windows to the carved mahogany desk sitting prominently before them. She glanced at me over her shoulder with a quizzical look.

"Is this your father's office?" she asked as her eyes moved once again to peruse the room.

"No," I answered softly. "This was my great-grandfather's study."

She turned to look at me with even more confusion in her beautiful eyes, and a smile began to play over her lips.

"Okay," her smile continued and she quirked an eyebrow at me. "Am I right in assuming that what you want to show me is not the room, but something _in_ the room?"

I just smiled my answer and pulled her further into the room until we stood before Robert's desk.

"You're right," I grasped her arm gently to turn her around. "What I want you to see… is this…"

I turned her to face the wall opposite the desk, watching her closely as her eyes fell on the painting.

She stood still as a statue for a moment before her hand moved to her lips and she drew a ragged breath and uttered…

"Oh, no…"

I waited for her to say more

I watched her face as she continued to stare at the painting. I could see the stricken look enter her eyes and I wished suddenly that I knew what she was thinking.

"Bella, are you all right?" I asked softly. She remained silent as she continued to stare at the portrait.

I put my arm around her shoulders and slowly turned her in the direction of the chair behind us. She allowed me to steer her to the seat and she meekly sat down as I dropped to a squat in front of her.

She was slowly recovering from her obvious shock at seeing the painting and slowly dropped her gaze to look at me.

"Where did you get that?" she whispered, her voice coming in broken gasps.

I smiled gently at her and quickly surmised that the easiest thing to do was to just get it over with.

"It was painted by my great-grandfather, Robert Pattinson." Her eyes grew enormous as she listened to my words, then a look of sheer horror twisted her beautiful features when I spoke the name.

"No… No… Please, tell me… No!" She wailed, covering her face with her hands as she rocked to and fro as the significance of my words hit home.

"Bella, please, darling, don't," I attempted to put my arms around her but she shied away from me.

"No, Edward, how can you…. You don't know what this means. You don't know..." her voice trailed off as her body continued to be racked by dry sobs.

Ignoring her attempts to avoid me, I brought my hands to her wrists, pulling her hands from her face. She didn't resist, though I realized she was infinitely stronger than me. I tilted her chin up until I could look into her grief stricken eyes.

"Bella, sweetheart, I didn't show you the picture to upset you. I wanted you to know that I know about you and Robert." I kept my voice soft and low, letting my love for her overcome her grief. "I have so much to tell you, and I'm so sorry if this was a shock, but everything makes perfect sense to me now."

I saw the sadness and horror in her eyes turn to tremulous joy as I spoke. She opened her mouth and it took her a couple of attempts before the words emerged.

"You know?" she asked incredulously. I just gave her a gentle smile and nodded. "But how do you know? And you understand?"

"Yes, I know and I'll explain all that in a minute," I nodded as I looked into her wonder-filled eyes, "and of course I understand. How could Robert help loving you, and how could you help loving him. After all," I gave her a wicked grin, "he looked just like me!"

She threw her arms around me a little more forcefully than she intended and succeeded in knocking the grin, as well as the breath, out of me. As I gasped for air, she apologized profusely then we both began giggling like mad. When I had sufficient air, I kissed her soundly then rose to my feet. Reaching for her hand, I pulled her from the room and toward the stairs.

"Where are we going?" she asked, but didn't hesitate to follow me.

"To my room," I said as I looked at her over my shoulder.

"Are you sure your parents won't…"

"Don't worry," I interrupted with a chuckle. "We'll leave the door open." I continued to chuckle under my breath as we climbed the stairs and walked down the hallway to my room. "Have you forgotten that you sleep with me in Forks?" I said as I flashed a little smirk in her direction.

"I don't sleep, and no, I have not forgotten," she said a little indignantly, but giggled a little herself. "It's just that your mother isn't in the house in Forks."

"Ah, Bella, my Mom's cool. Unless I'm badly mistaken, she's probably the reason you're here right now."

"Really?"

"Bella, my Mom's a force to be reckoned with when she wants something bad enough," I said as I led her into my room, pulling her into my arms. "And she wanted us back together."

"She did?" Bella asked with a touch of wonder in her voice as she bit her lower lip slightly.

"Yes, she did," I paused a moment, then decided to tell her everything. "She was with me when I opened the portrait of you."

"She saw the painting?" she asked in alarm. "Does she know…?"

I interrupted her quickly, "Before you get all twisted up again, no, she doesn't know that you and Marie are the same person." I saw her slump a little in relief. "She thinks you may be Marie's long, lost granddaughter or something."

She gave a wry little smile, "Well, that's convenient."

"Isn't it, though?" I quirked my eyebrow at her and gave her a little smirk. "Saved me from doing some fast talking, I'll tell you that."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't have to _fast talk_ your mother." She gave me a full, beautiful smile that made her eyes sparkle.

I felt the breath catch in my throat at her beauty and I couldn't resist kissing her again. We had a month of kisses to make up for and I could spend days kissing Bella.

When I was able to collect my senses enough to think again, I pulled her toward my bed, patting the spot next to me.

I glanced at the journal still lying on my bedside table and took a deep breath as I started at the beginning.

"Bella, as I told you downstairs, Robert Pattinson was my great grandfather." She nodded, her eyes growing a little wary, as she looked away, but she didn't interrupt. "He was the man you told me about, wasn't he? The one you loved before? When you were a nurse?"

She bit her lip and nodded with each new question, finally turning to look at me again and say softly and simply, "Yes."

I took another deep breath as I thought for a minute, wondering how to phrase my thoughts. "You know, six months ago, if someone had told me vampires and werewolves were more than Hollywood fantasy, I'd have said they were crazy." I raised my hand to brush her hair behind her ear and turn her face up to mine. "But just look at us now."

I just looked at her for a few moments, my words causing the smile to return to her lips. I continued. "Robert left a little birthday present for me this past June."

Her eyebrows rose, "A birthday present? How is that possible?" she asked, somewhat perplexed. "I know for a fact that Robert died before you were born." A sudden sadness drew her brows together and caused her to press her lips into a straight line as she looked away. "I know, because…" her voice trailed off.

"Because…?" I prompted gently.

She took a shaky breath, closed her eyes briefly and spoke, "Because I visited his grave." She glanced back at me, a mixture of sadness and fear in the look she gave me, as if she expected me to be upset at her actions.

When I met her eyes with a gentle smile, she elaborated. "I visited him secretly at least once every year until he passed. Oh, he never saw me," she rushed to say, as if expecting me to interrupt. "I always made sure of that. After all, he made his choice…" Again her voice trailed off as her eyes left mine and I could see she was suddenly deep in thought. I just waited, giving her time to think things through.

I saw a spark, just a hint of light enter her eyes again as she slowly brought them back to mine and said, "Where did that painting come from?" She shook her head slightly, "I mean, where did Robert get it?"

"He painted it himself," I answered quietly.

Confusion flitted across her face as she processed my answer. "Robert painted it? But why? Why would he want a painting of me? He left me; he said he'd made a mistake…"

"That wasn't Robert. Robert loved you. He never stopped loving you." She began to shake her head, not believing what she was hearing. "It's true. Here, let me show you."

And with that, I reached over and picked up the journal. I handed it to her as I explained the story behind the journals, both this one and the one I had in Forks. I explained how the first journal had caused me to dream of her before I met her. How I felt it was Robert projecting his memories to me through the journal. Then I asked her to read this second journal. I believed it would clear up everything for her.

With her vampire abilities, Bella was able to scan the journal, reading it completely, in a few minutes. I saw her return again to the page Robert had written the day his father died. She raised her eyes to me.

"It was his father," she said slowly, her face reflecting her remembered pain. "His father wrote the letter," she stated as she flipped through the journal once more. "Yes, I can see that this handwriting is completely different than the handwriting in the letter," she said as she perused the journal pages.

"And he tried to find me? He hired private detectives to find me," she said with a touch of awe in the words. "He still loved me. And he wanted you to know about me." Her head lifted and she looked at me. "He wanted you to find me."

"Yes, he did," I answered, giving her time to absorb all the information. "The second package contained the painting."

"What about the second letter?" she asked and I lifted it from the bedside table and handed it to her. She quickly read its contents.

"He came to my recital? The one at Dartmouth?" Her eyes once again looking into mine. "I didn't know he was there. Why didn't I feel his presence? Why didn't I smell his scent?"

"I don't know. Perhaps Robert sensed something too. He still loved you but he accepted that your time of being together had passed. That's when he started making provisions for me to find you."

Her eyes darkened in sadness, much like a cloud passing before the sun, as she looked at me. "Is that why you found me? Is that the reason you feel the way you do about me, because of your connection to Robert?"

"No, Bella, that's not why I found you. I don't think it's just because of my connection with _him_ that I love you the way I do," I told her, trying to impart to her my true conviction in what I was saying. "Rather than thinking of myself as being a successor to Robert, I rather think he was a precursor to me. I think you were meant to be with me all along. I think that's what fate had in store for us. You. And me. Together. Forever." I emphasized each word with a gentle kiss. "I believe that with all my heart and soul."

The sun came out again as a smile of pure happiness lit her face. "I think you're right. I loved Robert, don't get me wrong, but it really doesn't compare to what I feel for you. I think my time with Robert was a preparation for me to meet you. I think you are my true destiny. I think I realized that when I saw you across that parking lot in Portland."

I smiled back at her as I nodded and said, "And don't you ever forget it!"

I was just moving in for another kiss when Bella pulled away, was motionless for a few moments then whispered, "We've got company." We both heard a discrete knock a moment before the partially open door pushed forward to reveal my mother.

"Is everything okay with you two?" She asked, a tender smile on her face as she looked at us.

"Everything's perfect, Mom." I gave Bella a quick hug before getting to my feet and walking toward the woman responsible for this whole reunion. "I don't know how you did it, but thank you Mom."

I embraced her warmly and had to smile at her reply, "Now, Edward Anthony, when have I _not_ spoiled you at Christmas? You always get exactly what you want. I couldn't let this year be any different now, could I?"

She gave me a hug in return then turned to Bella. "My dear, why don't you come back downstairs with me while my darling son gets dressed." Not waiting for a reply, my mother proceeded to usher Bella from the room. "Edward, I'll expect you downstairs in a few minutes."

And with those words, my door closed on their retreating forms. I just smiled and did exactly what my mom asked. Yes, she had trained me well.

BPOV

I let Mrs. Masen lead me back downstairs and into the den, which was right off the kitchen/dining area. Rosalie and Emmett were already there, along with Edward's father. Mr. Masen rose to his feet at our entrance. Emmett quickly followed suit. Mrs. Masen indicated an empty sofa, a twin to the one occupied by Rose and Em, for me to be seated. She excused herself once more and left the room quickly. I listened to her footsteps as she walked toward the kitchen area and then heard the rattle of pots and pans as she straightened up.

Mr. Masen, the epitome of the perfect host, made polite small talk as he asked me about my schoolwork and hobbies. He seemed most interested in the fact that I played piano and confessed that he also played a little. When he mentioned they had a baby grand in the drawing room and asked if I would play something later, I was hesitant, but he was such a charmer—it was obvious where Edward got it from—I willingly agreed.

Edward joined us then, dressed in jeans and a dark blue button down shirt and looking as if he'd just stepped off the pages of GQ. I was just agreeing to play and he quickly added, "Just wait, Dad. You've never heard anything like Bella's playing. She's absolutely marvelous." He joined me on the sofa, draping his arm casually across my shoulders and pulling me closer before turning back to his father. "Did she tell you she's attending Juilliard in the fall?"

I protested, "Edward, I haven't applied yet, much less been accepted…"

"But you will and of course you'll be accepted!" Edward interjected as he winked at me. "You're the best pianist I've ever heard. There's no way you won't get in."

If I could have blushed I would have been beet red, but I had to admit that it thrilled me to hear him praise me this way, especially to his father.

Mr. Masen spoke up, "Then I can't wait to hear you play."

"Can't wait to hear who play what?" Mrs. Masen asked as she reentered the room, a look of curiosity on her face.

"Bella," Mr. Masen answered. "Edward has been talking up her piano playing abilities. Apparently she's a shoo-in for Juilliard." His words held no mockery; I could tell he truly believed what Edward had said. If it could have, my heart would have warmed at his words.

"Then of course, you must play for us, my dear," Mrs. Masen said as she motioned for us to rise and follow her. "Now, lest we forget, it is Christmas morning. We have gifts to open."

"Mom, I've already received the best gift of all," Edward said as he pulled me a little closer.

"Nonsense! We always open gifts on Christmas morning. You are not going to disappoint me, young man!"

I'll admit, Edward knew when to give in graciously, as we rose to our feet and followed Mrs. Masen. She led us to a spacious, tastefully decorated room that I surmised to be the drawing room as there was a baby grand piano in one corner. A beautiful ten-foot Christmas tree stood before the floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the front yard. The heady scent of pine was concentrated in the room mingling with all the other classic Christmas smells of cinnamon and spice.

Rose, Em, Edward and I sat as before, on the two matching sofas in the room. Mr. Masen moved toward the tree and began distributing presents.

"Rosalie, Emmett, I'm sorry I don't have gifts for you. This visit was a little spur-of-the-moment." Mrs. Masen said softly to them.

"It's quite alright. We had our gifts back home." The lie rolled off Rose's lips very convincingly. But it might not have been a lie. Rose and Em probably _had_ exchanged gifts.

The bow-bedecked presents were disappearing from beneath the tree, several to Mrs. Masen but the lion's share to Edward. Then Mr. Masen handed one to me. I looked at it in surprise.

"We did expect you to accompany Edward home for Christmas, my dear. So of course, we got you a gift." Mrs. Masen's eyes twinkled as she smiled at me.

When the last gift was handed out, it was as if someone had dropped the flag at the start of the Daytona 500 as Edward began tearing the paper off his gifts in a race to see what Santa had brought him. I had to smile at the sight of this man, the love of my life, tearing into gifts like a five-year-old. I couldn't hold back the chuckle at his antics.

I, along with Mrs. Masen, sought a more dignified pace, but I found myself finally tearing through the paper to open the box within. I lifted the lid and smoothed back the tissue to reveal a lovely V-necked, cobalt blue cashmere sweater. It was beautiful and I thanked her for it.

"I thought that color would look lovely against your skin, Bella. I'm so glad you like it."

After the gifts were opened, Mr. Masen asked me if I would mind playing for them. I nodded my agreement and moved to the piano, Edward came with me and I slid over so he could sit next to me on the bench.

"Play the song you wrote for me," he whispered. I smiled as my fingers began to move of their own accord across the keys, filling the room with music. .

Sometime during the impromptu piano recital, Rose's phone started to chirp and she had excused herself to take the call. A few moments later my vampire hearing picked up her whispered call for Emmett to join her and I saw him quietly rise and leave the room. I tuned them out as I continued to play. They rejoined us five minutes later.

I played song after song, as either Mr. or Mrs. Masen would make a request. Finally after an hour, I begged off playing, not because I was tired, but I had a feeling if I didn't stop soon I would be playing all day.

"Edward was right," Mr. Masen said with admiration in his voice. "You're really good."

The pride I felt at his quiet declaration made me feel warm all over. I suddenly realized that I really wanted Edward's parents to like me. I was still basking in the feeling when Rose spoke up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Masen, if you will allow us to steal Edward away this evening, Emmett and I have a gift for him and Bella." The Masens, along with Edward and me, turned to hear her continue. "We would like to treat them to a night out, a little Christmas celebration at a five-star hotel, possibly do some dancing." Mrs. Masen's lips curled up at the mention of dancing. I remembered that she was the one to thank for Edward being such a wonderful dancer. "We think they deserve a celebration, don't you?" Rose looked at Mrs. Masen and I could see she agreed wholeheartedly.

"I think that's a lovely idea. And if you haven't already made reservations, may I suggest the Sheldrake? Its one of the finest hotels in town, and they have a great club for dancing. Ed and I have been there many times." I watched as she leaned over at the same time as Mr. Masen leaned forward, their outstretched fingers touching and entwining in a silent show of devotion. No wonder Edward had such a capacity to love. He had grown up witnessing a perfect example in his parents.

At that moment, the grandfather clock in the hallway chimed the eleven o'clock hour. Mrs. Masen insisted that Rose, Emmett and I must be exhausted after our overnight flight and ushered us upstairs to guest rooms so we could rest. It was obvious that Edward had never told her about our ruse in Forks of all being high school students because she showed Rose and Em to a room of their own and gave me the room next door to Edward. She then told us she would have Edward bring our lunch to our rooms and hoped we didn't mind leftovers.

The sound of Mrs. Masen's footsteps were just clearing the stairs when Rosalie appeared in my room.

"Bella, I have some great news," she said in an excited voice that appeared strangely Alice-like.

"Really? Okay, out with it before you burst," I said, laughing openly at her enthusiasm.

"I got a call from Alice," Rose continued, "and she finally got a call through to Tanya."

For a moment I was mystified as to why getting in touch with Tanya would be such a big deal and I gave her a blank look.

"Bella, you can't honestly tell me you've forgotten?" When I continued to just stare at her, she continued, "Well, you have been pretty out of it for a while, but I thought seeing Edward again would put it back in the forefront of your mind."

That's when it finally clicked, and with a gasp, I said, "She got an answer?"

"Oh, yes, she got an answer. Apparently things are not as bleak as we thought they might be." She smiled but didn't keep me in suspense. "It seems that when the vampire change takes place, certain parts of the body don't become totally hardened. I mean, Alice and I really should have known. Em and Jazz don't walk around with permanent woodys, now do they?" she asked rhetorically, giving me a smirk before she continued. "Anyway, it seems that just as a male vampire can get erections, a female vampire's body is able to expand and adjust to fit her partner. That part of the body doesn't go through the same complete physical change as the tissues in the rest of the body. Those parts retain much of their human qualities with just enhancements to, get this," she poked me in the ribs with her elbow, "just enhancements to the sense of touch!" She did a little fist pump at the last word. "That's why vampire sex is so awesome."

She was smiling at me like it was Christmas morning and she had just given me the greatest gift of all time.

Wait a minute.

It was Christmas morning, and this was a pretty awesome gift.

Before I could do anymore than smile in return, she said, "The only thing you have to be careful about is the possibility of the release of venom."

"Venom?"

"Yeah, venom," she repeated. "As it's your first time, while you won't experience any pain when the hymen is broken, there might be a release of venom, instead of blood, as would happen if you were still human."

My eyes got a little round at the thought of what the consequences of that might be. Rose continued without missing a beat. "Tanya figures for the first few times, maybe for a while, you guys should be careful and use a condom."

"Okay…"

"Don't worry; Emmett's going to take care of that later with Edward."

The thought of Emmett taking care of anything with Edward scared me a little bit. It must have shown on my face because Rose hurried on to say, "Don't worry, he's promised to be tactful."

"Oh, yeah, tactful and Emmett, that's still like a bull in a china shop," I said with a voice filled with doubt.

She waved off my concerns with a flick of her wrist. "I said don't worry about it. Anyway, that's why Em and I decided to give you and Edward a little night on the town. We figured you might want to make use of this new information without the watchful eyes of the parents, if you get my drift." She winked conspiratorially at me and I couldn't help squeeing a little as the full implication of what the night might bring finally hit me.

"Alice is going to be so jealous that she's not here to enjoy this moment, but she's probably already seen it anyway." Rose said with a cryptic smile. "Come on, let's sneak out while the Masens think we're resting and go hunting. I have a feeling you're going to need it."

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading and yes, the next chapter will be up in 2 days or less. There will be lemons!!! The one everyone has been waiting for.**

**Please, review and let me know if you enjoyed this chapter. And before you ask, no, the end is still a while away. I have at least 10 – 12 more chapters of this little saga. Also, please forgive me if I haven't answered your review. I will do better, I promise.**

**Please review. This little story now has nearly 860 reviews and it's all due to wonderful readers like you pushing the little green button below and telling me what you think of my vampire Bella and her TeenWard. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart, because you know**

**I really love you guys!**

**** May all your dreams be filled with Edward ****

***** BM *** **


	31. Forever and Ever, Amen!

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I couldn't believe the response this story got for that last chapter. When I saw the number of hits I got for that one chapter, I seriously cried. You guys are so awesome! You're the reason I stay up until 2am most nights working on my stories. I just love you guys so much!**

**I'm sorry I didn't get to answer each review this time, but I've been busy writing this chapter. I have really tried hard to get it posted on Sunday, and I think that it might still be Sunday somewhere. I hope. (haha)**

**Anyway, I think you're gonna like it.**

**Warning: Lemon Ahead.**

**As before, I will pop an A/N in the story before the lemon so you can read up to that point and then stop if you don't wish to read the lemon. The first half of the chapter is pretty awesome on its own.**

**Songs for this chapter: _"Far Away" - by Nickelback; and "I Want to Know What Love Is" - by Foreigner_**

**As an update on my eye condition – it gets better every day. I hope to soon be back to 100%. My retinal problem was caused by extreme nearsightedness, so if you have myopia of –6 or greater, please be careful and have your eyes checked regularly.**

**Now, moving right along. I mention the Sheldrake hotel in Chapter 30 and 31. Kudos will go out to the first three people that can identify where the name comes from.**

**As always, Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight, and I hope she held out for a cut of the box office for New Moon. I, on the other hand, own only my imagination and the things I can make these characters do. Please respect my intellectual property, lame though it may be.**

**Now, without further adieu …**

**Enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

**Chapter 31 – Forever and Ever, Amen! **

**EPOV**

It was almost six in the evening as I pulled on the jacket of my fitted black suit. I knew Bella, Rose and Em had returned from their little hunting trip because I had just heard Emmett's booming laughter. I remembered the text message from Bella clueing me in on their planned activities and I had really felt bad when I threw away the perfectly nice lunches Mom had meticulously prepared for them.

I patted my jacket pocket for reassurance and felt the outline of the small box inside. The contents of that little box would be my Christmas present to Bella. Just knowing it was there calmed my nerves. I thought back over the conversation I'd had with my parents this afternoon…

"_Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you," I said to them as I entered the den. My mother looked up from the book she was reading and my father turned down the volume of the football game._

"_Sure, son, what's on your mind?" Dad asked as he watched me take a seat at the end of the sofa, next to my Mom and closest to his easy chair._

"_It's about Bella; well, actually, about Bella and me."_

_My mother reached out and softly squeezed my hand and asked, "What about you and Bella?"_

"_You guys know how I feel about her." I let my eyes travel between the two of them as they both nodded. "And Dad, I know Mom has told you about Grampy's journals and the painting." _

_My dad just nodded again, neither of them interrupting as they waited for me to continue._

"_Well, I love her; she's my soul mate. And before you say I'm too young to know what real love is, or to be talking about soul mates, I want you to know that I've grown up a lot in the last year, especially in the last couple of months."_

"_Son, we know that. We could tell a difference when you came home in September, when your Mom first got sick, and we could tell even more at your Cross Country meet and at Thanksgiving." He leaned forward to clasp his hand on my shoulder. "But I realized that it was a man, not a boy that I picked up at the airport last week. Your mother and I also realize that your relationship with Bella is the biggest reason for that."_

"_You're right, Dad. That's why I need to tell you of the decision I've made." I took a deep breath, looked at them each in turn, and said, "I've decided to ask Bella to marry me."_

_There was complete silence in the room for several moments, then I heard my mother sniffing quietly and my father cleared his throat to speak. _

"_We figured it was just a matter of time before this happened, son, and you're right, I do think you're still young." He held his hand up to stop my protest and continued. "Yes, you are young. But you've also showed maturity that's well beyond your years. I won't ask you if you've thought this out; it's obvious nothing we could say would dissuade you. All we ask is that you continue your education and live up to your potential. We both think Bella is a lovely girl and we like her family." He smiled a little as he said, "And it's obvious she's not after your money. I honestly think Carlisle Cullen could buy and sell us if he wanted to."_

_I gave a little chuckle and replied, "You're right about that, Dad. The Cullen's are loaded. And you don't have to worry about me continuing my education. Bella would be the first to insist I go to college." I thought about all the degrees she had and I knew education was very important to her. "In fact, I've applied to Columbia and Bella will go to Juilliard if I get accepted."_

"_When you get accepted," my mother piped up, sounding so much like Bella that I had to laugh. She smiled at me and continued, "And we know Bella will have no trouble what so ever getting in to Juilliard. I've never heard any one play as well as she does."_

_I looked between them both again as we shared a nod at Bella's talent. "Have I told you lately that I have the best parents in the world?" I asked generally and felt my mother's arms close around my shoulders in a hug and felt my Dad grasp my hand tightly._

I dragged my thoughts back to the present as I glanced at my reflection in the mirror and ran my hand over my smooth chin. I had shaved, something I hoped would please Bella, and tugged my fingers once more through my unruly, still slightly damp hair.

My heart raced a little faster as I thought about what I had planned for the evening. If all went well, Bella would be my fiancée before midnight.

**BPOV**

"Rose, how did you know to pack this?" I asked as I slipped into the smooth, red, jersey knit dress. It was form fitting with long sleeves and a scooped neckline. The hem of the flouncy skirt stopped a few inches above my knees and it swung to and fro as I turned in front of the mirror.

"Sweetie, I learned a long time ago to be prepared for anything. I should have been a boy scout." She smiled at me as she ran a brush through my hair, leaving it shining and hanging in waves down my back. She pulled back a few strands with a rhinestone clip and leaned away to view her handiwork. "All I can say is Edward Masen is a lucky man."

"Rose, you know I'm the lucky one," I said giving her a hug. "I'm lucky to have Edward, but I'm also lucky to have you!"

The door burst open at that moment to admit a smiling Emmett. "What about me? Aren't you lucky to have me?"

I barely had time to register his presence before I was being twirled in his arms. I was giggling as he sat my feet back on the floor, "Yes, Emmett, I'm lucky to have you too."

"Well, we better get going before that _lucky man_ I just sent downstairs has an anxiety attack waiting on you to get ready." He chuckled, giving me a wink. "From the way he's acting, you'd think this was a big night or something."

Had I still been human, I would have been blushing to my roots. I gave him a sharp smack across the shoulder and shook my fist playfully at him. He backed up in mock fear then laughed as he held the door open for us.

Edward was waiting at the foot of the stairs as I descended behind Rosalie and Emmett. I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was so handsome in his black suit, white shirt and skinny tie. His hair was messy as ever, just the way I liked it.

His eyes swept over me, moving slowly down my body to the gold, strappy high-heeled sandals on my feet, and then moved back up to my face. I couldn't mistake the love and admiration in his eyes as he held his hand out to me when I reached the last step.

I let his fingers close around my left hand and I ran my right one over his smooth jaw and gave him a smirk as I asked, "Did you do this for me?"

"I thought you might like it," he said with a return smirk before he leaned down to brush his lips across mine.

Then Mr. and Mrs. Masen bid us goodbye and we were out the door and piling into Rosalie's rental car. This time Emmett drove and Rose gave directions as we made our way to the Sheldrake in downtown Chicago.

The Sheldrake was a lovely, newly renovated, hotel straight out of the twenties. The art deco design was retro-modern and beautiful. We took a few minutes to explore our luxury suite on the thirty-fifth floor. I slipped out onto the balcony while Edward had a human moment to himself. The city lights twinkled and I got caught up in thinking of just how lucky I was. I sighed as I felt his warm arms wrap around me from behind. He nuzzled my neck and whispered the sweetest nothings in my ear. Too soon Rose and Emmett were at our door to take us to the club on the first floor.

The place was fairly crowded with people just like us who wanted to enjoy a night of dancing with their significant other. Just the thought of being in Edward's arms again on the dance floor made me tingle with anticipation. I had lost count of the number of times Edward had held me in his arms over the last three months, but there was just something about dancing with him that made being in his arms so much more special.

Rose spotted a table in a dark corner to the left of the bar and we made our way to it, dodging dancers along the way. We were just taking our seats when Rose excused herself and walked over to the DJ stand. The music was really loud and I saw her slip him a note. He read it quickly then smiled and nodded at her. Emmett met her on the dance floor so I didn't have a chance to question her.

Edward moved his chair closer to mine so he could wrap his arms around me and I thought no more about Rose until the opening bars of "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne began to play. I realized Rose must have requested the song because she knew it was special to Edward and me. It was the first song we danced to. Wordlessly, we smiled at each other and Edward took my hand, leading me to the dance floor. As before, we fell into the steps of the Viennese Waltz, moving around the floor in perfect synchronization. The crowd moved back as we danced, much as it had three months ago in Seattle, but I really didn't notice. I only had eyes for Edward.

When the song ended, polite applause broke out in the room and Edward bowed while I curtsied before leaving the dance floor.

We sat down once again and just enjoyed holding each other and listening to the music. Each time the DJ played a favorite, Edward would ask me to dance. Somehow it seemed our favorites tonight were all romantic love songs and I had to smile at the thought.

We had been sitting for a while, just enjoying being close to each other, when the music changed to Nickelback's Far Away, and I felt Edward's lean in close to my ear as he whispered, "Let's dance."

As I followed him onto the dance floor, he spun me once under his arm and pulled me in tightly, ignoring proper dance position and formal steps. We simply moved. I smiled and felt my eyelids flutter closed as he leaned forward and our foreheads touched. Our bodies were connected at nearly every possible point. And at that moment, all we really wanted was just to be close to one another. As we danced, the music swirled around us and the words held a special meaning to us after our time apart and finding each other again. I felt Edward bury his face in my hair as he sang along with the chorus...

_I love you, and I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you, been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

He looked into my eyes as the music played, each of us listening to the words and seeing the truth embedded in them. Edward continued to sing along, singing to me as we danced. I knew the song well, and as the last verse began, I sang to him…

_I wanted, I wanted you to stay_

_Cause I needed, I need to hear you say_

_I love you, I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you for being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it, hold on to me and never let me go_

I couldn't continue the song because Edward's mouth closed on mine. We forgot all about the song, about the dance floor, about the people dancing around us; we existed only for each other. We put all the pent up love and longing into that kiss and I was actually trembling when we broke apart. The music had once more changed, but we didn't notice it.

"Don't ever leave me," Edward said in an emotional whisper. "I couldn't live through that again."

"Oh, my love, I'm never leaving you, because I couldn't bear that again either."

We kissed again then Edward led me back to our table and sat down next to me. He looked out on the dance floor and his left leg began bouncing up and down like a jackhammer. I hadn't ever seen him quite so nervous before and I was about to ask if he was alright, but before I could he turned to me, taking my hands in his.

"Bella, I don't want to live another day without knowing for certain that you'll never leave me." I opened my mouth to reassure him, but he spoke quickly, "I know you say you won't leave again, and I believe you. But I want more; I want to know that, no matter what happens, we'll be together forever." He paused and looked into my eyes and I nearly drowned in the love and passion I saw in his. "Someday, hopefully sooner rather than later, I want you to change me."

"No," I spoke before he could stop me, shaking my head violently. "Edward, I could never do that; I would never do that to you! Please, don't ask that of me!" I knew he could see on my face and hear in my voice the anguish his request caused me.

"Sweetheart, please listen. I'm not asking you to change me right now. I just want you to know that someday, preferably before I turn twenty-five or so, I do _want_ you to change me. I need to know that I'll be with you forever." He brought his hands up and cupped my face, making sure I kept eye contact. "I don't want to end up like Robert. I don't want to wake up one day and realize that time marched on for me alone. Do you understand what I'm saying?" He kept watching me until I nodded slightly. "I want you to promise that you won't let that happen to me; to us. Promise me you won't sit back and watch me grow too old to be with you as your lover."

I knew what he was asking. I had read the part of Robert's letter when he realized that he and I had grown apart, separated by something we couldn't fight: time. And I knew Edward was right, I couldn't sit back and watch that happen to us. I drew a shaky breath and answered him truthfully, "Okay, I'll do it," the words ripped from my soul in a pained whisper. "But not until you're twenty-five, and only then if you still want it."

"Thank you, Love, thank you." He leaned in and kissed me tenderly on the lips. Then he pulled back and said, "Well, there's only one more thing I need to do, and that's this." With that he grasped my left hand in his right and stood up. I saw his left hand reach into his jacket pocket and remove a small, white box. I began taking in short gasps of unnecessary air as I watched him kneel before me. My entire body was attuned to his every movement; I could hear his heart beating rapidly and smell the sweet, intoxicating scent of his blood as it rushed through his veins.

He looked into my eyes and I heard his beautiful voice speak the words that I knew would change my existence forever. "Bella Cullen, I love you more than life. I love you more than I ever thought it possible to love someone. I want to spend eternity with you." At those words he removed the top from the box to reveal the most exquisite ring I had ever seen. The center diamond winked and glittered, reflecting the flashing lights from the dance floor.

He took my hand once more and gazed into my eyes as he asked, "Bella, will you marry me?"

At his words all the loneliness of the last eighty-four years fell away. I had never felt more loved than I did at this moment. My rapid gasps quickly gave way to breathless sobs as I answered, "Oh, Edward, I love you so much! Yes! A thousand times YES!"

He slipped the platinum and diamond ring onto my finger and then pulled me into his arms. I heard two distinct whoops from across the dance floor and heard Alice's unique ringtone sing out from Rosalie's phone. Beyond that, I didn't hear anything for quite some time as Edward and I became lost in each other.

My next coherent thought was heralded by the voice of the DJ over the speakers, "Ladies and gentlemen, we want to offer our congratulations and best wishes to Bella and Edward, who just became engaged." Applause again rang out from the crowd. As it died down somewhat, the DJ continued, "By special request, this song goes out to them."

The opening tones of "I Want to Know What Love Is" by Foreigner rang across the room as Edward swept me onto the dance floor. We moved together without conscious thought, our bodies in complete harmony. The words were so synonymous with our life together. It was perfect; the perfect way to begin the rest of our night together and the rest of our life together.

As the last strains of music were fading I whispered into his ear, "Darling, lets go to our room."

He nodded and turned us toward the double doors leading to the main level of the hotel. Before we had taken more than a couple of steps, Rose and Em stepped in front of us blocking our departure.

"Just a minute, we have a couple of engagement gifts for you." Rose said and I had to smile as I wondered when they'd had time to get a gift. "Here," she said as she handed me a CD. "Actually, that's technically from the DJ, but I'll take credit for letting him know the big news." She gave me a conspiratorial wink and said, "You'll find my gift the minute you get to your room."

I barely had time to give her a questioning look when I saw Emmett slip something into Edward's jacket pocket and then watched as Edward cautiously placed his hand inside. Then I saw him give Emmett a wide-eyed look. Em just winked at him and said cryptically, "You can thank me later."

When I caught Rose's smug grin I suddenly knew exactly what Emmett had just given Edward. I gave her a quick hug and a whispered "Thank you," then did the same to Emmett before linking my arm back in Edward's and nudging him toward the door.

The long elevator ride went by in a flash because I spent it in Edward's arms as his lips thoroughly exploring my ear, jaw line, and neck. I giggled as he pulled me closer, placing kisses over my décolletage, licking my skin a little with his tongue. Vampire skin was so much more sensitive than human skin and I could feel the texture of each taste bud as he left a wet trail across my chest.

The doors dinged open and he pulled away enough for us to walk side by side to our suite. I watched as he fished the room card from his inside jacket pocket and waited, somewhat impatiently, as he slid it into the magnetic lock. Within seconds we were inside the room, in each other's arms again.

It was as if we couldn't get enough of each other; I knew I could never, would never, get my fill of him. Pulling away, I moved with vampire speed to the stereo system in the corner and put on the CD Rose had given me. I smiled as the room was filled with the opening notes of "Keep Holding On". Apparently she had asked the DJ to burn us a CD of all the love songs he had played tonight. I had to smile and give her another silent 'Thank you' at her thoughtfulness.

I moved just as quickly back to Edward's side, reached for his hand and led him through the sitting area toward the bedroom.

"I have a surprise for you," I said as I opened the double doors leading into the bedroom. However, the sight that met my eyes was a complete surprise to me. The room was bathed in the soft, warm glow of a hundred tiny candles in crystal votives. The breath caught in my throat at the beauty of the room.

"Wow, when did you do this?" I heard Edward whisper in my ear.

I just shook my head and whispered back, "Not me; Rose."

"Well, it's a very nice surprise," he said softly as he moved behind me and I could feel his warm breath on my neck as he leaned toward me.

"Wait," I took a step away from him. I had to tell him my news before he touched me again. I knew the minute I was in his arms I would forget everything except him. "This isn't my surprise."

"Oh, really, you have another surprise?" he said as he ignored my attempts to pull away and wrapped his arms around me from behind to pull me tightly to his chest. He lifted one hand to brush the hair off the nape of my neck and began planting tiny kisses and little nibbles on my exposed skin. "I love surprises," he whispered and I shivered as his breath bathed me in warmth.

I giggled again at the sensations that his actions were causing to flow through my body.

"Please, Edward, I can't think when you do that," I admonished him lightly. "Let me tell you my news. You're going to love it, I promise."

"Okay, Bella," he said as he reluctantly pulled away. "Tell me your news," his voice was seductively low as he kept one arm firmly around my waist while running the other hand lightly up and down my arm.

I gave into the sensations for a few more seconds before I turned toward him. "Rose got a call from Alice this morning," I began. "Alice was finally able to track down our friend, Tanya, in Italy."

"Okay… that's wonderful news. Now, where was I?" he asked as he leaned down to once again find my neck with his lips.

"No, silly" I giggled a little as I twisted away from his questing lips. "My news is what Alice found out from Tanya."

He still looked clueless so I elaborated, "You don't remember who Tanya is, do you?"

His brows knitted together as he searched his memory. I could see the exact moment when it hit him who she was because his eyes widened and he inclined his head toward me. "She's your friend from Alaska," I gave him a little nod. "The vampire that likes human men?"

"That's our Tanya, alright. And she was gracious enough to answer our little question about…" I let my voice trail off but I knew he remembered.

"And?" he asked impatiently, after I didn't continue after several moments.

"And…" I looked up at him under my lashes and smiled slowly, "She said everything should be fine." Once I started telling him, it was as if I couldn't get the words out fast enough. "She said that when vampires go through their transformation that our… sexual… parts don't really change that much. That's why male vampires can get… aroused. It's the same with female vampires. Our bodies can stretch to accommodate our partners and function pretty much the same way they did when we were human. The only thing we have to be careful of is the possibility of the release of… venom."

"Venom?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, venom. Our bodies no longer have blood. That was replaced by venom during the transformation process." I paused to let him digest this information. "And, when the hymen breaks, while I will not experience any pain," I smiled a little, "there could be a release of venom."

He thought for a minute then asked, "And what does that mean, exactly."

"Oh, nothing really, it just means that for the first few times it might be best if you used a condom."

I watched as he processed this information and saw a smirk cross his face and I knew he was remembering the _gift_ Emmett had given him at the club.

"Oh, I think I have that covered," he said as the smirk turned into a full-blown smile. "Thank you, Emmett."

He continued to smile as he wrapped his arms tighter around me and pulled me close to his chest.

His head slowly descended as he let his lips drift across my forehead, down my temple and across to lightly kiss my closed eyes. He feathered little kisses over my cheekbones and nose as he explored every inch of my face as if memorizing it with his mouth. When he finally brushed across my lips, I nearly exploded with sensation. How was he able to do that? How did he know exactly what to do to make my body respond to his every touch?

My breath was coming in tiny panting gasps as his lips continued their tantalizing onslaught on mine. I parted my lips, giving him a silent invitation to deepen the kiss, but instead of accepting he continued with his whispering assault on my senses. His lips moved to my jaw line, skimming from one side to the other, across my chin until he found that special little place below my ear.

I could hear whimpering and moaning and suddenly realized they were coming from my own throat. I regained a bit of my lost senses and decided two could play this teasing game.

My hands that had been trapped between our bodies moved up the front of Edward's shirt to pull lightly at his tie. Moving with vampire quickness, I loosened the knot and with a flick of my wrist had it untied, removed and tossed to the floor.

As his lips moved down to nip at my neck and collarbone, my hands continued tracing around the collar of his shirt, running one finger over his Adams apple. My fingers drifted down the line of buttons on his shirt, over the contours of his chest and I could hear and feel his heart racing as it beat just centimeters beneath my questing hands. My mouth filled with venom as the amazing aroma of his blood assaulted me.

I had to do something to take my mind off his scent, otherwise this evening would end in a much less desirable way. I stopped breathing for the smallest of moments—just long enough to get my wits about me--and moved my fingers swiftly to the buttons of his shirt. In a flash, I had the top three undone and ran my hand under the fabric, spreading it apart to reveal the light dusting of hair scattered across his upper chest. My fingers moved through it, tugging lightly. I heard the breath catch in his throat and felt a shiver run through his body.

"Too cold?" I asked, lifting my fingers from his skin.

He reached up and pressed my hand back to his chest, groaning as he whispered against my skin, "Hell, no, too _hot!_ Don't stop!"

I let my hands continue to explore his chest while his hand moved down my arm, across my midriff to circle behind me. He splayed his fingers over my lower back, pulling me tightly against him as his other hand tangled in the hair at the nape of my neck. His lips moved back along my jaw, grazing the skin with his tongue as he moved slowly toward my mouth.

With his lips a mere hair's breath from mine, he whispered, "You taste so good. I've missed your taste. I used to dream of your smell, isn't that strange? Even when I couldn't remember you, I remembered your smell."

I drew back a little as I realized that I still had some confessing to do. "Edward, I need to tell you something else. Something about the time we were apart."

He pulled back far enough to see my face clearly and moved his hand to my jaw to tilt my face up toward him. I hesitantly let my eyes meet his.

Taking a shaky breath, I made my confession. "You weren't dreaming when you smelled me. You smelled me because I was…" I paused and bit my lip as I wondered how he would take this little revelation.

"Because you were…?"

"Because I was in your room. I'm so sorry," my voice rushed out. "I couldn't stay away. I just couldn't. I know it was wrong, but I just had to see you." I let my head fall, no longer able to look at him, fearing what was coming.

"Bella," he said quietly. "Look at me."

Slowly I raised my head again and met his eyes. "You were in my room?" he asked softly.

"Yes," I confessed. "After the first week, it was torture for me to stay away. I had to see you so I came in through the window and stayed with you each night." I bit my lip again, guilt at my selfish actions eating at me.

He continued to watch me intently and then the corner of his mouth turned up in that crooked smile I loved so much as he said, "Maybe it wasn't the booze that made me sleep after that first week. Maybe it was because I could sense you were near."

"Edward, you forgive too easily," I whispered, again dropping my eyes. "Why don't you get mad at me? I've done some really horrible, one could even say cruel, things to you. And you've forgiven me. Why?"

"Bella," he pushed my chin up with his thumbs, waiting until I lifted my eyes to his. "Is that what you want? Do you what me to get mad at you?"

"Maybe. I just don't deserve – "

"Love," he interrupted, still smiling but his eyes were stern. "I'll decide what I think you deserve, all right?" He looked at me intently until I nodded slightly. "And I'll let you decide what I deserve. Okay?"

Again he waited until I nodded.

"Okay. Now, we could argue all night about who deserves what and how neither of us deserves the other. Is that how you want to spend this night?"

I looked up at him a little sheepishly from under my lashes and whispered, "No."

"Good. Neither do I." With those words, he moved his right hand behind my head, lifting the hair from my neck as he did. "Now," he shook his head a little, "You've made me forget my place." He gave a heavy sigh. "Looks like I'll just have to start all over."

And with those words he began his tantalizing exploration of my face by ghosting his lips across my skin as he slowly walked me backward to the side of the bed. If possible, the sensations generated were exponentially stronger than before. I wanted him so bad I thought I might die.

My hands moved beneath his suit coat and pushed it from his shoulders. His hands left me momentarily as he shrugged his shoulders and let the jacket fall to the floor.

His hands returned to me, one at the nape of my neck and one at my lower back. He pulled my hips toward his as he tugged my head backward, exposing my neck and chest to his seeking lips. He ran his tongue across my chest, across the tops of my breasts and I could hear his breath becoming a little ragged. It sounded almost like he was enjoying the best of desserts as he hummed and moaned with each caress of his tongue. I could feel his hardened arousal press into me as he held me close to his body.

Finally, his lips moved up my neck to pause a moment as they lightly touched mine. He gently kissed me once, twice, a third time, lingering a little longer each time, before he finally gave in and took what I was offering with my parted lips. I reveled in the plunge of his tongue into my mouth, loving the familiar feel of it as it greeted mine in a loving caress. Being ever mindful of my sharp teeth, I let my tongue move with his, as our mouths danced together in the most perfect of rhythms.

I felt his hand move from my nape, down my back, finding and tugging on the zipper of my dress. I felt the fabric slowly part as his hand moved leisurely downward. When the zipper halted, I felt his hand move up my bare back to my left shoulder. His other hand moved to the right one and I could feel him slowly tugging the dress down my arms and off my body. When my arms were free, he let it fall from his hands to pool around my feet. All the time, his mouth never left mine.

He moved me backward slightly and I felt the side of the bed behind my knees. With gentle pressure, he nudged me down, and I followed his lead lying down on the bed. His lips slowly left mine as he drew back to look at me, sitting lightly on the edge of the bed at my side.

His eyes ran slowly down my body then made their way back to lock with mine.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." His hand moved to let his fingers trace lightly across my midriff, a few inches below my red lace strapless bra. My breath caught in my throat at his touch.

He continued, "Tonight is all about you. I want to make this the most special night of your life. Will you let me do that?" he asked softly.

It took me a couple of tries before I could answer him as I nodded slightly and said, "Oh, Edward, I love you so much."

His beautiful green eyes darkened with desire at my words and he drew a ragged breath and said, "I love you to, my darling. I love you more than life. Without you, I am less than nothing. I want to show you what you mean to me."

With those words, he leaned toward me, taking my mouth once more in his and kissing me deeply. After several minutes, he pulled back, stood up and began to unbutton the rest of his shirt.

As I watched more and more of his body revealed, I felt desire course through me. I thought I would die when he finally moved his shoulders and pulled the shirt completely off. I would never get tired of the sight of Edward's naked chest. The muscles were defined perfectly and tapered down to a 'V' at his abdomen that disappeared beneath his trousers. I watched the flex of his biceps as he hesitated for a moment and brought his hand up to run his fingers through his hair in what I recognized as a sign of nerves.

I rose up to my knees in one quick, fluid motion, to kneel before him on the bed. I reached out and ran my hands lightly up his chest, up to gently cup his face, as I let my gaze meet his.

"Edward, you don't know how long I've waited for you. I want to belong to you in every way possible. I want to give my body to you. You already own my soul, at least what's left of it. And I'm selfish enough to want you to give yourself to me. I want to possess you as you possess me."

He moved his hands up my sides, across my breasts to hold my face as he spoke. "I love you Bella Cullen. I will love you forever. You're the other half of me, and when you and I become one tonight, it will be in every way possible. I will be giving you my soul as you have given me yours. You will own me. Forever."

**A/N – Lemon Begins Here!!! You Have Been Warned!**

His head moved slowly toward me and his lips found mine in a perfect lover's kiss; both taking and giving in equal measure. As he released me, I lay back slowly, watching him intently as I did. His hands moved to the waistband of his trousers as he toed off his shoes, tugged off his socks, and soon his pants were thrown by the wayside and he was kneeling at my feet.

He unbuckled my left sandal, removed it and bent down to kiss each toe and then run his tongue up my instep. He lightly placed my foot on the bed and paid the same homage to the other foot, but after his tongue reached my ankle, he continued up my leg, kissing and nibbling his way to my knee. His hands ran lightly up my thigh, followed by the slow caress of his lips and tongue. When he finally reached the apex of my legs, he lightly kissed at the juncture through the red lace of my panties before making his way down the other leg.

When he reached my ankle, he repeated the process, this time kissing along the inside of my legs. His knees nudged their way between my legs as he moved his body up mine. By the time his mouth reached the top of my thighs, I was having trouble lying still. I had to force myself not to move for fear I would hurt him inadvertently, but it was near agony to hold still under the ministrations of his talented mouth.

I felt his warm breath on the sensitive skin at my core as he kissed me again. My hands clutched the bed cover so tightly I could feel small tears in the fabric as his teeth nipped at my flesh. My skin was so sensitive to every minute touch I was scarcely able to keep my body under control.

"Edward, please…" I begged softly.

His eyes lifted to meet mine and he could see the effort it was taking me to remain motionless beneath his caresses. He smiled a little and pulled himself up my body until he completely covered mine with his forearms braced on either side of my head.

"I love you," he said as his lips moved over mine. We kissed deeply, his tongue totally ravishing my mouth for a while, before he moved his lips along my cheek to end at that sensitive spot beneath my left ear. He kissed his way across my collarbone, down my chest until my red lace bra blocked his way.

"This is pretty," he whispered as he leaned on one arm and ran the fingers of his other hand along the top edge. "I like you in red." He kissed each breast, laving each nipple through the lace.

Then he raised his head and smiled wickedly, "But I like you best in nothing at all." And with those words, he snaked his hands behind my back and released the clasp. Still smiling, he opened his mouth and leaned down to catch the fabric in his teeth, pulling it away from my body with a twist of his head and tossing it to the floor.

_I__ think I'm going to go up in flames._

I nearly came at the sight of my red lace bra clasped tightly between his perfect white teeth.

With the bra now lying somewhere on the floor, Edward returned his attention to my breasts. He kissed them each individually, lightly running his lips and tongue across the nipple before drawing one into his mouth while caressing the other with his fingers. My head fell back as the sensations flowing from my breasts moved through my body, to concentrate between my legs. My hands moved to thread my fingers through his hair and hold him against me.

He turned his attention to my other breast, driving me slightly crazy as he alternated between sucking me and pulling the nipple between his teeth. The feeling was he evoked was pure magic.

After he had thoroughly explored my breasts, he moved his attention to my stomach, kissing and licking along the skin there. His head slowly descended lower, taking time to dip his tongue into my navel. I moaned softly as he lingered there for a few moments.

Then he lifted his head, catching my eyes with his own as he brought his hands to my hips, hooking his index fingers into the waistband of my red lace panties. I raised my hips slightly to accommodate his movements as with deliberate slowness, he pulled the lacy fabric from my body and tossed them to the floor to join our other clothing.

He sat still for a moment, just looking at my body with a worshipful wonder in his eyes.

"I didn't realize how much I had missed seeing you like this. You're so perfect," he said softly as his eyes devoured me.

"Edward, I want you," my voice trembled with longing as I watched him. "Please, now."

He took a shaky breath and moved to the side of the bed. He quickly removed his boxers and reached for his jacket. My eyes watched with rapt attention as I watched him remove the little foil packet from the pocket. My breath was coming in tiny gasps of anticipation as I watched him open it, remove the condom and roll it onto himself. There was just something so erotic about his movements.

I wanted him! I wanted _him_ more at that moment than I had ever wanted his blood. I wanted to feel him as he took possession of my body. He turned his head and caught my eyes on him. I raised my gaze to his and I know he saw the open desire burning in my eyes. His eyes darkened to match.

I held my hand out to him, beseeching him to come to me, to lie with me, to love me. Without hesitation, he grasped my hand in his, interlacing our fingers together as he moved his body over mine.

His knees nudged mine apart and I opened willingly to him, my breathing erratic and shallow as I took the scent of his body into me. Somehow the smell of his blood, combined with the other scents arising from his aroused body, heightened my sense of pleasure.

He leaned down on me, holding himself a little above me with his elbows.

That wasn't close enough, so I told him. "Edward, you won't hurt me. Please, I want to feel you everywhere."

"Oh, my god, Bella, I want you so badly," he said as he lowered himself flush with my body, touching me everywhere at once, except where I wanted him most.

"Then take me, darling, take what is yours," I whispered into his ear.

I felt him shift his hips slightly as he positioned himself at my entrance. He moved one hand down my body to grasp my leg behind the knee. With a jerk, he pulled my leg up, hooking it around his waist and giving himself better access to my body. His eyes never left mine as he flexed his hips forward and I felt him filling me.

He paused for a moment when he felt the natural barrier within my body blocking his way. He licked his lips before he said, "I love you so much."

"I'm yours," I whispered in reply, and felt his hips move as he pushed his way past the barrier and buried himself in me.

I couldn't stop the gasp that came from my throat at the pleasure that surged through my body at that moment. It was met with a groan from Edward as his head went back and I knew he was experiencing much the same feeling as I. His head moved toward me and his lips crashed into mine as he thrust his tongue into my mouth, holding his body completely still for several moments while he kissed me.

He pulled his mouth from mine and whispered brokenly, "Are you okay?" His eyes were looking into mine with burning desire.

I nodded my head slightly and murmured, "Move, please, move."

He groaned again as he buried his lips in my neck and started to move his hips. The sensation of his body moving over me, moving inside me was beyond anything I had ever imagined. Rosalie had warned me that vampire sex was awesome, but nothing could have prepared me for what I was feeling.

I could feel Edward everywhere; the hair on his chest was a tickling caress on my breasts. His lips at my neck burned all the way to my core. And his manhood felt like heaven as it stretched it's way into my body, touching me in places and in ways I had never imagined.

I wanted more of him, I wanted to feel him deeper, and instinct made me moved my other leg up, wrapping it around his waist as well and I felt him sink deeper into me.

"Oh, yes, Edward, yes, like that, just like that." My whispered words acted as a catalyst, driving him beyond coherent thought.

"You feel so good. I've never felt anything this good," he growled as the movement of his hips sped up, his thrusts becoming stronger and faster.

I had to temper my reaction somewhat as I felt my legs slowly tightening around him. With my last ounce of strength, I pulled my legs from his waist, but kept them bent by his side, moving my hips slightly to meet each driving thrust of his body.

I could feel my climax building; Edward had shown me this pleasure before so I knew what to expect. What I didn't expect was how that pleasure would grow; each time his body met mine, I went a little higher. With each withdrawal and plunge, I experienced a new high. The pleasure mounted until I was sure I would die if I didn't find release.

I could feel the change in the tempo of Edward's thrusts as he moved faster. I felt the change within my body as he took me higher and higher until…

My body arched beneath him and I had to be careful not to throw his body to the floor with my violent movements. My fingers dug into the sheets and I felt them shred beneath the onslaught of my nails.

Edward raised his head and watched my face as he continued to pound into my body.

"Come for me; come for me now!" he nearly shouted, and I watched as pleasure twisted his face as he felt the spasms that began to rock through my body.

"Edward…." His name screamed from the depths of my soul, as the most intense pleasure I had ever experienced rushed through my body. I think I died a little at that moment. I was still floating along on a wave of pure bliss when I felt Edward's body give a jerk.

"Ahhh…" the sound rolled out of this throat as his body jerked again before his head flew back and his body became rigid as the pleasure of his own orgasm ripped through him.

Together we rode the waves back down to earth. Edward collapsed on me, his mouth moving over mine languidly as our breathing slowly returned to normal.

When I was finally able to move and speak, I ran my hand along his back, over his arms and shoulders and down his chest. "I've never felt anything like that in my life. Even when we were together before, it was never this intense. Rosalie was right." I smiled at him. "Vampire sex is awesome."

"Well, I don't know about that, but this human felt something pretty magical too." He kissed me again and there was silence in the room for several minutes, save for our sighs of pure pleasure.

He finally pulled himself away and made a quick trip to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. He was back within a minute and joined me under the covers.

"Are you tired?" he asked as he nuzzled my neck.

"Edward, vampires never get tired," I giggled a little as I snuggled into his arms.

"Good," he grinned as his hand moved to caress my breast. "Because I want you again."

"Edward! We just had…"

His mouth cut me off as he rolled over, pinning me beneath him. I could feel his arousal against my leg before he came up for air.

I couldn't help giggling a little as he said, with that wicked, crooked smile permanently fixed on his handsome face, "At least Emmett had faith in me. I have at least a dozen condoms in my jacket pocket."

My eyes went wide and he just grinned wider. "Bella, I'm seventeen and according to what I've heard, I'm on the upswing of my sexual peak, and thanks to cross country, I have excellent endurance. I can do this all night long," he whispered. I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, then what are you waiting for?" He growled and pounced on me, tickling my sides.

We fell giggling into each other's arms. It would be a wonderful night.

**A/N: Well, did it live up to your expectations? Did you like the proposal? Please tell me what you think?**

**Please look for an update to this and my other stories soon. I plan to spend most of my Thanksgiving break writing. Wish me luck! I tend to start off with good intentions and get side-tracked along the way. **

**I really love you guys, and remember… **

**** May all your dreams be filled with Edward ** **

*****BM*****


	32. First New Year

**A/N: Wow! That's about all I can say about what has been happening in my real life lately. We had a mega snowstorm here on Dec. 18th that knocked out power, water, phones and cell service for several days. Power is still off for some of my neighbors, but we got ours back in time for Christmas. But, alas, it's snowing again! **

**Because of the awesome love of my readers, Lioness now has almost 1000 reviews. It's more than I ever dreamed of when I started writing this story. I am overwhelmed by what you guys have done. Who wants to be the one to take it over the top? I would really love to see it go past 1100, and I know you guys can make that happen.**

**** Lemon Alert ****

**I will again put in an A/N to announce the lemon, however, I must warn you that there is a bit of "lemonade" at the beginning of this chapter too. Who am I kidding, this chapter is pretty much all lemonade, with a party thrown in the middle. I just couldn't help myself and admit it, that's what you really want for these two right now, isn't it?**

**My question about the Sheldrake Hotel was answered correctly by dellaterra; Keeko244; xXwritteninthestarsXx; Vampiregirl1987; and Mambomama. The Sheldrake Hotel is from the movie "Dirty Dancing". I needed a name for the hotel and I'd been watching that movie so I used it. That also brings us to my song choice for this chapter…**

_**"The Time of My Life" – by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes**_

**This song is from the movie "Dirty Dancing" and is my tribute to the wonderfulness that was Patrick Swayze. I fell in love with him and this movie back in 1987. Check out the video link on my profile and imagine Bella and Edward dancing this dance.**

**My wonderful reader, eamc2009, won me in the "Fandom Gives Back" auction. Look for the one shot I'll be writing for her to be posted soon. **

**To my reader, ttyyyytt, I wish I could PM you and let you know that: 1 – Thank you so much for reading this story and for caring enough to let me know. And 2 – I will never abandon this story. I love it too much. I just had a lot going on in real life. But the next chapter is already started and moves the story along quite a bit. And believe me, I still have a lot of story left to tell. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. I just borrow them from time to time and make them do my bidding…**

**Now, without further adieu …**

**Enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

**Chapter 32 – First New Year**

**BPOV**

I couldn't keep from smiling as I looked down at Edward's sleeping face. He had been right: He could go all night! Well, at least for most of the night. He had finally succumbed to an exhausted sleep an hour ago but he looked so delicious lying there, that I had to fight the urge not to wake him up again.

I knew the animal in him wouldn't mind, but I also knew the human in him needed the rest. I couldn't deny, though, that the night had been nothing short of magical. I could still feel a slight tingling along every nerve ending in my body. Edward hadn't left any part of me untouched, unkissed, or unexplored. And I made sure I reciprocated the attention in a like manner. Edward was such a marvelous specimen of manhood, in every way possible, that reciprocation was not, and never would be, an imposition.

I couldn't help reaching over and running my fingers lightly through his tangled mass of hair. I loved Edward's hair. Especially when it curled at his nape and over his ears as it did now. He needed a haircut, but I liked the over-long look.

My touch, though light, must have disturbed him slightly because he moved his head slightly and breathed, "Bella."

With the muttering of that one tiny word, I wanted him again. I had to snap out of it. I hadn't realized how addicting sex with Edward would become. Reluctantly, I rolled off the bed and out of the danger zone. Reaching for one of the hotel's complimentary robes, I donned it and walked into the sitting area, closing the bedroom door quietly behind me.

My internal clock told me it was almost six, but it would be a while before the winter sun rose. I walked to the balcony and gazed out on the cityscape. Chicago was another of those cities that never slept and there were lights twinkling all over the area. I heard something to my left and realized that I had blocked out all my usually hyper-aware senses with my daydreaming. Rose had walked out onto the adjoining balcony and was now calling my name in a shouted whisper.

"Bella! Bella!"

"Oh, Rose, I'm sorry. I guess I was daydreaming."

I heard her answering chuckle before she said, "And I wonder what you would have to be daydreaming about?"

I couldn't help joining her with a giggle of my own.

"Well, Edward certainly impressed Emmett," she continued. "We couldn't help ourselves and took a curious listen around four this morning and you two were still going strong." She succumbed to laughter once more and I heard a much deeper guffaw coming from their suite.

It was times like this that I was glad I could no longer blush, but I knew where this could lead. I had to nip it in the bud. "Emmett Cullen, if you value any part of your vampire life, you will not say a word to Edward about what you may or may not have heard last night," I said menacingly. "Do I make myself clear?"

Sudden silence had dropped over the adjoining rooms.

"Emmett? Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" And with those words, he knew I was serious.

"Okay, Bells! Damn, you sure know how to ruin a guy's fun!" I could hear him huffing in resignation.

"While at the same time protecting another's," I answered lightly.

"Touché," answered Rose. "You got him there!"

We shared another chuckle, and then she asked, "What time do you guys want to head back to Edward's?"

"I'm going to order Edward some breakfast around nine, then we'll check out sometime before eleven."

"Okay," Rose answered. "I'll make sure Emmett behaves."

"Thanks." And with that I returned to our suite and crept back into the bedroom to watch Edward sleep.

**EPOV**

I awoke at the sound of a closing door and to the smell of bacon and coffee as it wafted through the partially open bedroom door. I stretched lazily and reached my hand out expecting to touch Bella and instead came back with an armful of air. I rolled over sleepily and forced one eye open to gaze around the room. Obviously, Bella was no longer in bed and the smell of food again assaulted me when I breathed deeply. I heard and felt my stomach rumble and I realized that I hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon. But then again, food had been the last thing on my mind last night, and certain parts of my body seemed to think food could wait again this morning as I felt the blood rush to my groin area.

But, first things first, I needed a human moment and rolled out of bed to head to the bathroom. Two minutes later, after taking care of business, washing my hands and face and brushing away my morning breath, I opened the door to the bedroom.

Bella was there.

She had pushed the breakfast trolley to the foot of the bed, opened one end of the curtains slightly to let in the early morning light. She was sitting on her knees at the edge of the bed as she worked to set up an area for me to eat. She was wearing a white bathrobe with the hotel's insignia embroidered on the left sleeve and with each movement, it gaped open slightly to give me a clear view of her delicious breasts. I felt my mouth water for a taste. I remember telling her last night that I could make love all night long, and I had nearly made it. I remember glancing at the bedside clock at four-fifty-eight, before exhaustion overtook me. The way I figured it, I still owed her.

She glanced over at me as I stood in the open doorway in all my nude glory. I felt no embarrassment. She had explored my body last night as I had explored hers. I think she probably knew parts of my body better than I did. She was very thorough. But then again, so was I.

As I watched her eyes slowly move from my face downward, I felt my body respond. And just like that, I was hard. I saw a smile cross her face as she looked at me and she reached out her left hand to me.

My feet moved me across the floor to take her hand in mine and I let her tug me onto the bed. I slid on my knees across the bed until I was nestled behind her. I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed the ring I had placed there the previous night. Suddenly my heart was swelling along with other parts of my anatomy. I buried my face in the crook of her neck.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered. "I can't believe you said yes." I kissed her neck, reaching around to pull the robe off her shoulders. "Have I told you that I'm the luckiest man on earth?" I murmured, letting my lips drift along her shoulder as I ran my tongue across her cool, porcelain skin. She answered with a deep moan and I continued my exploration of her skin. "Have I told you how delicious you taste? Like honey-flavored ice cream. It's intoxicating," I whispered in her ear, "I can't seem to get enough."

I turned her in my arms as my mouth sought the taut peak of her breast. Her head arched back and her hands laced through my hair as I suckled at her firm, but oddly pliable, flesh. I finally released her nipple only to move to her mouth in an attempt to drink my fill of her. But I knew that was impossible. I knew I would never get my fill of the essence of Bella.

She finally broke our kiss to whisper, "Darling, unfortunately, _you_ can't live on love alone." She smiled into my eyes. "Let me feed you something, okay?"

I didn't want to stop kissing her but my stomach betrayed me and let out a hollow grumble.

"See?" she said accusingly. "You need food." And with those words, she rose up to a sitting position again and began to close her robe. I stopped her hands in mid movement.

"Okay, I'll eat something, but only if you take this robe off to feed me."

She eyed me questioningly for a moment before her lips curled up in a grin. She moved off the bed to stand before me. Her hands moved to the belt and with a quick tug, the robe parted down the middle. With a shrug of her shoulders, it pooled to the floor.

"As you wish, darling," she said softly before crawling back on the bed.

The last thing I wanted was food, but a deal was a deal so I let her feed me. She removed the silver covers from the dishes to reveal a meal of scrambled eggs and crispy bacon. The carafe was filled with amazing smelling coffee and I watched the steam float up from the cup as she poured. There was also orange juice and another covered bowl.

I sat with her in my arms as she patiently fed me eggs and bacon, giving me swift kisses between each bite. I realized the smell of human food had to make this tough for her, but she just waved away my concerns when I asked her about it.

"Edward, I just concentrate on your wonderful scent and it overpowers everything." She smiled as she fed me another forkful of eggs.

When I had cleaned my plate to her satisfaction and finished both my coffee and juice, she leaned over and removed the cover from the other bowl, revealing ripe strawberries with whipped cream. I felt my body harden instantly and I nearly lost it as scenes of those strawberries mixed with Bella covered in whipped cream drifted through my mind. It was a fantasy come true. I grinned into her smiling eyes and knew she was thinking the same as I. She had thought of everything… including dessert!

**BPOV**

Edward and I barely made our eleven o'clock rendezvous with Rose and Em to check out. I discovered that Edward had some really great, if somewhat scandalous, ideas about how to enjoy strawberries and whipped cream and I thoroughly enjoyed each and every one. We were lucky we didn't have any luggage to repack or we would have been desperately late leaving the hotel.

An hour later we were back at Edward's parent's home and Mr. and Mrs. Masen were asking us about our night. Edward proudly announced our engagement and his parents seemed to be quite happy with the idea. I had been a little worried about how they would accept their seventeen-year-old son announcing that he had proposed to his girlfriend, but they couldn't have been nicer.

We begged out of lunch by saying we'd had a late breakfast, but Mrs. Masen planned a special dinner in our honor, so we had no choice but to join them. It wasn't so bad. Rose, Em and I had become quite adept at fooling people into thinking we were eating when actually we were surreptitiously hiding our food in our napkins. We also saved ourselves from discovery by insisting that Mrs. Masen let us clean up as she had cooked the dinner. She graciously accepted.

Later that night, the Masens again asked me to play for them and the six of us spent the rest of the evening enjoying music. Em, Rose and I, along with Edward, retired to bed at ten, claiming exhaustion from the previous evening's events. By ten-thirty, I was wrapped in Edward's arms behind his locked bedroom door. I giggled when he insisted that he often slept with the television on and the volume turned that loud. Then he gave me a wicked grin and told me he still had plenty of Emmett's Christmas gift left and he intended to enjoy each one. I was still giggling as he pressed me back into the bed.

Esme and Carlisle, along with Alice and Jasper, arrived in the morning two days later. It was quickly decided that the New Year's Eve party would double as an engagement party for Edward and me so Esme insisted on helping Elizabeth with the party preparations. The two of them sequestered themselves in the kitchen for the greater part of the next three days making plans and monopolizing the house phone.

Alice asked to be put in charge of all decorations for the party and Elizabeth and Esme happily acquiesced to her request. That was one less thing they would have to worry about. After a somewhat intense conversation with them, Alice assured them that she had the perfect decorations in mind and then proceeded to volunteer each of us to help her. We all agreed with varying degrees of enthusiasm to her plans. We had learned that arguing with Alice was like trying to stop a bulldozer with a lawn mower!

Carlisle and Ed had hit it off when they met in Seattle, and quickly made plans to see a couple of basketball games and maybe a hockey match or two. They had swiftly decided that the best thing they could do for all concerned was to stay discretely out of the way.

With her choice of party decorations now in mind, Alice had plans to 'shop 'til she dropped' in all the stores offered by greater Chicago until she found just the right thing to make the party unforgettable. She also volunteered to procure the perfect gown for Esme and Elizabeth and for me too. Rose quickly informed her she was quite capable of choosing her own gown and Alice laughingly agreed. She wanted to get started shopping right away, so after assuring Elizabeth that we would get lunch out, we piled into the SUV Carlisle had rented and headed for the city. While the guys weren't really keen on all the shopping, we brought them along anyway to double as pack mules. Over the next few days, one fact became crystal clear…

Alice _really_ loved to shop!

She spent the next three days in power-shopping mode, moving rapidly from one boutique or specialty shop to another in her search for the perfect _everything. _If it wasn't deemed perfect, it was bypassed immediately. The pace she set made it difficult for even the vampires to keep up, let alone the human. Unfortunately, the only one exhausted at the end of the day was Edward! And that infringed upon our playtime, which was totally unacceptable. So after the first day, Edward and I let Alice, Rose, Jazz and Em shop without us. We instead took leisurely strolls through the city, window-shopping and just enjoying the views. It only took one day of insanity for us to learn our lesson.

New Year's Eve dawned bright and sunny, much to Alice's chagrin. Luckily, she had already found nearly everything for the party, and knew she could order the rest and have it delivered. She quickly made up for her inability to go outdoors by jumping in to decorating the house for the party, while Elizabeth and Esme finished plans for the food and entertainment. Everything would be set up in the large conservatory/ballroom located at the rear of the house.

I thought about how amazing it was that my future in-laws had a ballroom in their home. Because honestly, how many homes in America had anything like that? When I questioned Edward about it, he explained that Robert's father had built the house near the turn of the century, and that having a ballroom had been a status symbol at the time. The elder Pattinson had been all about status, so he had insisted there be a ballroom. He told me it was seldom used now except when his parents entertained.

Looking around the huge room and the rest of the house six hours later, I had to give Alice her kudos for the gorgeous decorations. Her creative and artistic nature never ceased to amaze me. With the talents of five vampires and one human, the house looked beautiful. I was, however, stunned that she could use that many streamers and balloons without making the house look tacky, but she pulled it off with panache, making the house look elegant and truly beautiful.

The Masens' believed in doing everything with style. The caterers had arrived at three and began setting up in the kitchen with Elizabeth and Esme close at hand. The string quartet would be arriving at five-thirty and would set up on the dais in one corner of the ballroom. Finally, everything was ready.

At five, Alice informed us that it was time for everyone to retire upstairs to get ready for the festivities. She had laid out my gown, along with hers and Rose's, in Rosalie's bedroom. To be honest, I hadn't even seen the gown she chose for me. I knew, though, that Alice had impeccable taste and I trusted her to make sure I was sparkling as well as comfortable. When I saw what she had chosen for me, I was overjoyed. The gown was a deep, cobalt blue satin charmeuse with a chiffon overlay of the same color. The bodice was tight fitting to below the waist where it flared out gently and moved beautifully with each step. The tiny straps were covered with rhinestones that continued along the top of the sweetheart neckline. I lifted the dress and held it up to me as I looked into the mirror. I could see immediately that it was perfect.

I quickly showered and made myself comfortable as Alice worked her magic with my makeup while Rosalie styled my hair. My perfect skin didn't need much in the way of cosmetics, and Rose quickly had my hair styled into an elaborate up-do of tousled curls, leaving soft tendrils surrounding my face in a totally natural look. After they finished, they both stepped back to admire their handiwork.

I quickly donned the pair of sheer, dark blue lace panties and my favorite silver evening sandals. Then I let Alice help me slip on the dress adjusting it to my body. The tight bodice had sewn-in bra cups making a bra superfluous. Edward would _love _that. . The blue satin and chiffon floated down my body, the full skirt stopping perfectly at the floor. As I walked before the full-length mirror, I couldn't help admiring the way the soft fabric swished to and fro, making it appear as if I were floating across the floor as I walked.

Alice and Rose made short work of their own hair and makeup and quickly donned their gowns. Rose, of course, had chosen her favorite red with touches of gold, and Alice had chosen a beautiful emerald green gown with silver accents. With no pretense of false modesty, I knew we made a beautiful trio. I couldn't wait to see the guys, especially Edward. He had looked so good the other night in that black, fitted suit I just knew he would look even more dashing in a tux.

And I wasn't disappointed.

One by one, our men knocked on the door to collect us in turn. Emmett was first and he let out a whistle when he saw us and made suitable comments on our appearance. He placed Rosalie's hand in the crook of his arm and escorted her from the room and in the direction of the stairs.

Jasper was next and he, too, complimented both Alice and me before he escorted Alice from the room.

I waited with trembling anticipation for Edward to knock on the door. I could hear him moving around his room and I heard him open and close his door. I could smell his clean, fresh scent, along with the enticing scent of his blood, as he walked down the hall towards me. Then I heard the soft tapping a few moments later. I opened the door to the most handsome man in the world. And that was saying something. I lived with three male vampires and right now, Edward put them all to shame.

The tailored tuxedo and crisp white shirt skimmed his body in the most delicious way. Edward was tall without being too tall and had a slender yet muscular body that was just perfect for formal attire. He literally took my breath away.

I heard the breath catch in his throat as he let his eyes sweep down my body and back up to meet my eyes.

"You're beautiful," he said simply.

"So are you," I told him as I lifted my hands to straighten his tie that I'd noticed was just a touch crooked. It was hardly noticeable, but my vampire sense of symmetry and equilibrium would've been upset the entire night if I didn't set it right.

He waited patiently while I fiddled with his tie and then bent his head to kiss me softly when I finished.

"May I have the pleasure of escorting you to the party?" he asked formally, giving me my favorite crooked grin.

"Of course, kind sir," I answered, enjoying our little formal repartee.

We were both grinning like fools as he tucked my hand in his arm and walked me down the hallway.

We descended the stairs and entered the foyer at six-thirty to find Edward's parents ready to greet the guests. Esme and Carlisle were with them, along with Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Edward stepped first to Esme, complementing her on her appearance. She was dressed in a black, long-sleeved gown that showed off her pale skin and caramel-colored hair to perfection.

He moved on to both Rose and Alice, complementing them as well before moving to his mother. He took her hands and kissed her on the cheek and said, "Wow, Mom, you look beautiful." Alice had chosen a gold gown with tiny, capped sleeves for her and Elizabeth had styled her dark auburn hair into a soft chignon. The overall effect was regal.

She blushed prettily and gave Edward's cheek a quick pat as she replied, "Thank you, honey. You and Bella look so good together." She turned to me and gave me a warm hug. "Bella, darling, you look absolutely beautiful. That dress is perfect for you. The color makes your skin glow."

"Thank you, Mrs. Masen," I smiled at her as I looked into eyes that were so much like Edward's.

"Please, darling, you must call me Elizabeth, or Mom if you wish. I already think of you as my daughter." She was smiling warmly at me as she spoke.

Edward's father stepped up and gave me a brief hug too as he said, "You look lovely, Bella, and you must call me Ed, or Dad. Whatever you're comfortable with. After all, you're part of our family now."

He was smiling warmly at me too and when I looked over at Edward, I could see the happiness shining from his eyes. I was officially a part of the family.

**EPOV**

I had never loved my parents more than I did right at that moment. They could never have done anything that pleased me more than to officially welcome Bella into our family.

Her eyes shone as she gave me a broad smile before turning back to my parents. "Thank you so much, Elizabeth, Ed. Please know that I am so happy to become a part of your family," she said as she turned that mega-watt smile on them.

My Dad continued, "When Edward told us his intention to ask you to marry him, we made only one stipulation, and that was that you both continue your education. Unlike many young couples, money will not be a problem for you two; Edward's great-grandfather made sure of that. So there's no reason for you both not to realize all your educational and career dreams."

Carlisle spoke up. "You don't have to worry about that, Ed. Education is something we, too, think is very important."

"Yes, Edward assured us of that," my father replied.

"I finally have a daughter," my mother exclaimed, as she hugged Bella once again. "And, I hope one day, grandchildren," she said softly, glancing between the two of us. "But not for a while, of course." She laughed lightly.

I glanced at Bella and as she looked at me, a shadow of sadness briefly crossed her face before it was quickly disguised. I gave her an encouraging smile and squeezed her hand in support. I knew what she was thinking.

I bent my head and whispered in her ear, too low for my parents to overhear. "Please, darling, don't worry about it. I'm not."

She gave me a weak smile that grew stronger as she looked into my eyes. She knew I loved her and not being able to have children didn't worry me.

Three hours later the party was in full swing. Everyone was having a wonderful time and we had been inundated with well-wishers throughout the night. The room was filled with extended family, distant cousins and old family friends. I proudly introduced Bella as my fiancée to everyone and my father had made the official engagement toast soon after nine o'clock. No one noticed that the Cullens simply brought their glasses of champagne to their lips but did not drink.

Bella and I actually got in some dancing after the introductions and toasts. I had been waiting all night to get her onto the dance floor. We spent the remainder of the night dancing. We even had a chance to get in our Viennese Waltz and enjoyed the applause.

Before we knew it, it was five minutes to midnight. The waiters had quickly moved among the crowd, distributing fresh glasses of champagne with which to ring in the New Year. My Dad began the official countdown… "Ten… Nine… Eight…" the crowd immediately joined in. "Seven… Six… Five… Four…" I pulled Bella close to my side as we finished the countdown. "Three… Two… One… HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The band immediately broke into the opening bars of "Auld Lang Syne" and champagne was drunk and kisses were made. Fireworks exploded over the night sky from their launching at Navy Pier. I quickly downed my champagne and drew Bella into a tight embrace, kissing her thoroughly. When we broke apart, I whispered into her ear, "This is but the first of many New Year's for us, Darling." I kissed her again.

When our lips once again parted, she smiled into my eyes and said, "No more loneliness for me, Edward. I'll finally have a Happy New Year!"

"I love you so much," I said softly against her lips before once again taking her mouth in a deep kiss. The band had finished "Auld Lang Syne" and had begun another song before we broke apart. I muttered in a somewhat unsteady voice, "Lets find an excuse to get out of here."

She nodded and we began to make our way through the crowd to find my parents. They were sitting at our table enjoying a restful moment with Carlisle and Esme when we found them. Bella feigned a headache, blaming the excitement of the day, and we were quickly excused. After saying goodbye to everyone, and earning several "uh huh suuuuure, Bella has a headache," comments from her siblings, we walked slowly from the ballroom. The minute we were out the door and in the hallway, we looked at each other and ran for the stairs. I know Bella held back just to make the race interesting and we reached my bedroom door together. We laughed as we tumbled through the door and quickly closed and locked it behind us. I fumbled with the stupid ceiling fan remote until the room was dimly lit with a soft glow. I chucked it back onto my desk and turned to Bella.

**** Lemon Ahead – You have been warned! ****

I pulled her into a tight embrace, crushing my lips to hers as I walked her backward toward the bed, my fingers desperately searching behind her for the zipper to her dress.

"Darling, as beautiful as this dress is on you, I think you'll be much more comfortable without, don't you?"

She just smiled at me and turned around quickly so I could make short work of the hidden zipper. I pulled it down slowly, watching as the fabric parted to reveal her pale skin inch by inch. When it reached the bottom, ending just above the soft curve of her backside, she turned back to face me and slowly lifted her hands to move each of the tiny straps over her shoulders as she held the bodice to her chest with her free hand. Her eyes caught and held mine for a few moments before she lifted her hand away from her chest and the soft fabric slithered down her body to pool at her feet.

My eyes followed the dress as it fluttered to the floor, revealing the perfection that was _my _Bella. She then stepped out of the pool of blue fabric and stood before me wearing nothing but a scrap of blue lace and her silver high-heeled sandals. She was the culmination of every teen-aged fantasy I had ever had come to life.

I felt my body tighten to the brink of pain at the sight of her. I knew I wouldn't be able to wait very long tonight. And as my eyes met hers, I knew she was feeling the same.

I wasted no more time as I removed my tux. My jacket flew one way, and as I removed my tie, I felt Bella's cool hands brush mine aside as she quickly undid the shirt buttons and roughly pushed the fabric off my shoulders. My shoes, socks and pants disappeared in a flash and I was standing before her in only my black boxer briefs.

I reached for her then, pressing my lips urgently to hers as my hands tangled in the mass of curls on top of her head, scattering pins all over the room. Her hair fell in luscious chocolate waves through my hands and down her back. I moved my lips from hers and let them wander to her neck as I buried my nose in her hair and inhaled. I loved the smell of her hair. She always smelled like strawberries and wildflowers and the scent did something to my libido. Not that I needed any help in that department tonight.

I ran my tongue along her collarbone and then traced it back to the hollow of her throat and across the other side. My hands moved to cup her breasts, and as my thumbs rubbed across her nipples, she threw her head back and moaned throatily. That moan was my undoing. I groaned as I pulled her tightly against me, letting her feel the effect she was having on me.

"Baby, I can't wait," I murmured huskily into her ear. "I have to have you. Now!"

She placed her hands behind my head as she pulled my mouth back to hers and kissed me deeply, letting her tongue battle with mine as she backed us up to the edge of the bed. Without releasing my mouth, she sat on the edge of the bed, quickly removed her sandals, and then slowly moved backward, drawing me with her until we were lying side by side.

She released my mouth for a second, just long enough to divest herself and me, at vampire speed, of our last pieces of clothing.

I reached for the nightstand drawer, but she was one step ahead of me. My heart skipped a few beats as she unrolled the condom over me then let her eyes drift up to meet mine. I had to grit my teeth a little against the chill of her fingers. I was expecting it, but the temperature difference was still a shock. Then she drew a deep breath, her nostrils flaring a little, and a wicked grin spread across her face and I lost it. The groan in my throat came out as a growl and I fell into her waiting arms.

There was no need for any buildup, as it seemed that the dancing and kissing downstairs had been enough for the both of us as she whispered in a low, throaty voice, "Edward, I want you."

And without preamble, I entered her body. As always, the initial chill of her body rocketed through me, nearly taking my breath away. Before our first time, I had worried about the effects of that coldness on my body, but I found that after the initial shock, it was actually a benefit and helped me to last longer than the usual teenaged-male time of eleven point two seconds.

I recovered quickly and met her eyes as I began to move, her name falling from my lips as I claimed her body once again.

"Bella… Baby…" the words came through my gritted teeth as my body slammed into hers.

"Edward… Ahh…" she moaned as her body met mine in the ageless give and take of lovemaking.

My body was covered with a fine sheen of sweat as I led us in our primitive dance. The bed rocked beneath us, as I held nothing back. My hips were moving like a piston and I felt the pleasure building in my body, snaking from my extremities to accumulate in my loins.

I heard Bella's throaty moans and little "Ah's" that kept time with the energetic movements of our bodies.

Every inch of my body hummed with the sensations and the anticipation of my impending climax. I kept my eyes glued to her face, watching as the pleasure continued to build in her as well, as our bodies connected.

Bella's eyes widened suddenly as her hands flew to grasp the wooden headboard behind her head before my name came from her lips in a primal scream.

"_Edward !"_

I felt the tight spasms that shot through her body, triggering my own release…

_Holy fucking hell!_

I came so hard the room disappeared for a moment. The fireworks over the pier tonight were nothing compared with the ones exploding through me right now. My body was poised tight as a bow as the waves of pleasure flowed through me. As the initial quakes subsided, I rocked my body into her hips again and we rode out the storm together.

Shudders were still running through me when I finally found the strength to raise my head and kiss her.

I was still breathing hard as I lifted my head to look at her as I forced words to form. "What was that?"

"I think that might have been a taste of _real_ vampire sex!"

I snickered a little and said, "Well, it's no wonder your brothers are so happy all the time."

We giggled together for a moment and then she made a comment about her fingers gouging holes in the back of my headboard, which caused us to giggle even more. Then I felt darkness creeping up on me as I sighed in her arms. I gave Bella one more lazy kiss and felt her hands pulling up the sheet and the electric blanket as I succumbed to exhausted sleep.

**A/N: I love fluff, don't you? Enjoy it, because things start to get complicated again, real soon!**

**I had a reader, AnastaziaCullen159 ask, "What happened to James?" I think that question will be answered VERY SOON!**

**Unknown fact I didn't get to put into this chapter, but I really wanted to: In my story, Edward was conceived after his parents saw the movie Dirty Dancing in September, 1987. (My Edward was born on June 20, 1988) That's another reason the song and movie are important to this story. **

**Do you love this story? Then tell me. I've had so much stuff going on in my real life that I could really use the love I get from reviews.**

**I really love you guys, and remember…**

**** May all your dreams be filled with Edward ****

*****BM*****


	33. The Times They Are a Changing

**A/N: Hey, faithful readers. I know it's been FOREVER since I updated. So much happens in RL that the story suffers. I will try to do better. **

**Before I go any farther, I just want to say Thank You for the reviews! Lioness has now surpassed 1000 reviews. I am simply blown away. I hope you realize how much it means to me to hear from each and every one of you. I know I haven't been replying to reviews much lately, but that's because I've been using every free minute to write this chapter. So much happens in it that continuity began to drive me a little crazy! But please know, I love you all!**

**Also, I wanted to let you know that I attended the Twilight Convention this past weekend and me a lot of you readers. I was so excited to talk fan fiction with everyone. If you're one of the people I talked with and are now reading this little bit of personal madness I call a story, thank you so much. I hope you all reviewed and let me know that I met you!**

**And for those of you who have followed my fiction for a while and know about my major fan-girl crush on Peter Facinelli – guess what? I KISSED HIS CHEEK AND HE KISSED MINE! This happened on Friday night and I'm still floating on a cloud!**

**LEMON ALERT!**

**Yes, there is lemony goodness in this chapter. A LOT of lemony goodness! As always, in deference to my younger readers, I will put an A/N in the story before the lemon. But please, read the info contained in the message.**

**Song for this chapter: _"History in the Making" by Darius Rucker_**

**Special thanks to my beta, and fan fiction sister, Melolabel. She keeps me focused keeps me from rambling aimlessly in wordy excess.**

**As always, Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight, and I love that she's willing to share them with me on occasion. I, on the other hand, own only my imagination and the things I can make these characters do. Please respect my intellectual property, lame though it may be.**

**Now, without further adieu …**

**Enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

* * *

**Chapter 33 – The Times They Are a Changing**

**EPOV**

We left my parents house two days later to return to Forks. We decided that Bella would not re-enroll in Forks High because I realized that my parents seemed to think Bella and I were the same age and would expect Bella to graduate in June. I somehow felt they would have a hard time dealing with the thought of their son marrying a sixteen-year-old girl. Even if in reality, she was _much _older than me. So we would keep up the pretense that Bella had enrolled in a prep school "back East" to prepare for Juilliard and let it go at that.

Jake made an appearance a few days after we returned and had the decency to apologize to Bella. While I don't think they will ever be best friends, I think they at least tolerate if not respect each other. Jake realized how much Bella meant to me and Bella had never tried to keep me from my friends. I loved them both and they each loved me enough to make it work.

January soon became February and college early enrollment decisions were received. I had, indeed, been accepted at Columbia and Bella and I had celebrated the news all night long. Bella began making arrangements to audition for Juilliard and everything was scheduled for the first of March.

March blew in and, of course, Bella's audition went perfectly. The powers that be at Juilliard were falling over themselves, practically begging, her to enroll. She accepted and now it was set: We would be together in New York in the fall.

During Spring Break in April, we traveled to New York together to check out the apartment that Carlisle insisted on buying for us. He said to consider it an early wedding gift. We made time to stop off for a quick visit with my parents before returning to Forks.

May came and with it preparations for prom. I was so surprised to learn that in all her years spent in high school, Bella had never attended prom. Alice nearly had a conniption fit when Bella told her, in no uncertain terms, that she was wearing her cobalt blue gown to prom. She wouldn't be budged from her decision, saying that the dress held so many good memories she wouldn't even consider another dress. And finally, after Bella assured her that no one in Forks except me had seen the dress, Alice conceded defeat.

Bella's brothers and sisters decided this was the year they, too, would enjoy the annual rite-of-passage dance. I had to admit, we were the life of the party. It will be quite a while before the tongues stop wagging after the dance the six of us did to "Say Hey, I Love You." Needless to say, Forks High School had never seen the Samba danced quite the way it was performed that night!

After prom, the rest of the school year passed in a blur as the remainder of May sped by with preparations for graduation in June. Invitations were prepared and mailed. Bella was also making plans for the wedding. Correction, _Alice_ was making plans for the wedding. All Bella had to do was agree with her choices, and, to be honest, everything Alice chose was perfect. We planned an early August wedding and Mom had begged us to have the ceremony in Chicago, saying that the gardens would be beautiful that time of year. Bella was delighted to accept the offer and we would have time for a leisurely honeymoon before we had to report for classes after Labor Day.

June dawned and the weather was finally more predictable. While the sky was still overcast most days, there wasn't as much rain the air was warm. Graduation was scheduled for June fifteenth and my parents had had their airline reservations for months. My mother's health had rebounded to an amazing degree and her doctors agreed that she had never been in better health. When Bella and I had visited during Spring Break, I could tell she was just glowing with health and vitality. She and my Dad were so proud when I informed them that I would be delivering the valedictory address.

* * *

**Graduation Day, June 15****th****.**

I smiled as my mom fussed over my hair, doing her best to get it to lie down. She wasn't having very much luck. I finally told her, "Mom, I'll have a mortar board on my head for most of the day. No one will see my hair."

She threw her hands up in resignation and instead began straightening the tie she had just straightened five minutes before. I think my mom was more nervous than I was and I told her so.

"Well, Edward, it's not every day your only son gives the valedictory speech at his graduation. I just want you to look perfect."

I gave her a smirk and said cheekily, "I am perfect, Mom."

She swatted my shoulder and gave a chuckle. "Of course you are, but it's immodest for you to say so."

"Who said I was modest?" I said as I looked around as if searching for someone and laughed again at her exasperated sigh. Then we were laughing together. I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Mom," I said as I gave her a hug.

"I love you, too, Edward," she replied as she hugged me tightly. "Your Dad and I are so proud of you."

As she said those last words, the door pushed open and my Dad and Uncle Charlie strode into the room. Dad walked up and gave me a quick hug himself. "Your Mother is right, we are very proud of you, son."

"Thanks, Dad."

Charlie broke the ensuing silence by quickly clearing his throat. "Okay, if you are all ready, we need to get to the school." He gave me a smile. "Wouldn't want the valedictorian to be late, now would we?"

We all laughed and filed out of the room. As I passed him, Charlie stopped me and threw his arm around my shoulders. "I'm proud of you too, kiddo. You know I think of you as a son. I'm going miss having you around here."

"I know, Uncle Charlie. I'm going to miss you too."

We arrived at the school fifteen minutes later to be greeted by the Cullens. Bella's family had told us earlier that they had made plans to go out of town immediately after the graduation ceremony and would be gone for at least a week. Rose and Emmett were heading to London to visit friends, while Jasper and Alice had plans to visit Rio. Carlisle and Esme were off to visit their friends in Alaska. The older Cullens' were driving, while the others would be flying to their destinations. I realized it was their way of giving Bella and me some privacy for a while. I told my folks I would probably spend the night at the Cullens with Emmett and Jasper when the party was over. After warning me of the dangers of drinking and driving, they gave me their blessings.

A quick glance at my watch told me I had about five minutes before joining my class to line up for our march in. Turning a little, I saw Jake and Billy out of the corner of my eye and excused myself and walked over to them.

"Hey, bro, I'm glad you guys made it," I said as I gave Jake a good-natured punch on the arm and reached out to shake hands with Billy.

"Well, we heard this asshole was making a speech and thought we'd come see him fall flat on his face." Jake gave me a smirk and a playful thump in the stomach.

"Nah, Mike Newton's not giving the speech..." I chuckled, punching him in the arm.

"You know I wasn't talkin' about Fig Newton," he retorted and grabbed me into a headlock. . We were two twists away from a full out wrestling match on the ground before Billy finally gave a grunt of exasperation and halted our play.

"We're real proud of you Edward," Billy said after Jake and I had calmed down. "I see you've got your life together. I hope you do real well at Columbia."

"Thanks, Billy, that means a lot to me." And it did. Billy had been like a third dad to me, after my real dad and Charlie. I really respected him.

I spoke with them a few more minutes and then excused myself to join my classmates lining up at the back of the auditorium. The ceremony went off without a hitch. I gave my speech, speaking encouraging words to the graduates, telling them how they were the masters of their own destiny and all they had to do to realize their dreams was to reach out and grab that brass ring and hold on for dear life. I looked out over the crowd of classmates, family and friends, and told them that today marked a passage from youth to adulthood, and we each had to take that leap into the unknown with faith in our ability to land on our feet.

As I looked into the eyes of the woman I loved, as she sat there with her family next to the other people I loved most in the world, my parents, my uncle, Jake and Billy, I knew I was ready to make that leap. I knew at that moment, more than at anytime, that my destiny belonged with her. She was my life.

As I walked across the stage to accept my diploma, I could feel the change. An uncertain boy had walked into that ceremony, but a man with the conviction of certainty in his life choices walked across that stage with his diploma in hand. A man that I prayed would be worthy of the wonderful woman whose eyes were shining with love for me: A man worthy of Bella.

As I watched the rest of my classmates, including my soon to be brother and sister-in-law, Emmett and Rosalie, accept their diplomas, I took a moment to count my blessings. Everything in my life was finally falling into place. I had a woman who loved me as much as I loved her and she would be my wife in August. I had graduated top of my class and had been accepted by the college of my dreams. My beautiful Bella would be attending Juilliard and we had our very own apartment waiting for us in New York. I sometimes wondered if it was even possible to have your life turn out to be this perfect.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**James' POV**

**June 15****th****, around midnight, New York City **

_Damn! I had to be missing something!_

I had spent the last six months scouring the state of New York and the entire New England area for that brown-haired bitch.

_Nothing! Not a damn thing!_

Every clue I followed led to a dead end. I thought about where to turn now and could come up with only one place…

Forks, Washington.

When I left there in December, I had taken the precaution to verify the little spiky-haired female's information. I had learned a long time ago to never trust anyone. I went back to Forks the next day and stopped by the local camping store. The boy behind the counter had confirmed that the female I sought had, indeed, left the area and had gone "somewhere back East to some fancy prep school." Well, apparently that was the cover story they used to explain her sudden disappearance from the area.

When I asked about the boy, I was told, "He's gone back to Chicago to be with his folks." So I guess Jasper and his little female had told me the truth. But now, after searching every place, tracking down vampire after vampire in the greater New England and New York area, I had come up with nothing!

Now, I was left with only one course of action - go back to Forks and retrace my steps. Maybe if I asked around enough, someone would have more information. Someone had to know something.

With the decision made, I called La Guardia and booked a seat on the next available flight to Seattle. My flight left at 6 am. I would be in Seattle by late tomorrow afternoon.

* * *

**Alice's POV, in an airplane, headed for Rio…**

"EDWARD!" I sat bolt upright in my seat and nearly screamed the name. The vision was so clear. I had to do something!

"What's wrong?" Jasper spoke in a surprised tone as he felt the anxiety rolling off me in waves.

"It's Edward! He's in grave danger!" I reached for my purse. "Where's my phone?"

I was scrambling around, the anxiety and horror of my vision making me uncharacteristically clumsy. I felt Jasper's hand on my arm, halting my frantic search.

"Alice, honey, calm down. You know you can't use your phone on the plane. Just tell me what's wrong and we'll see if the stewardess can get us a line."

I felt the calm feeling wash over me as Jasper smoothed his hand over my arm. I turned to him and explained.

"It's James. He's coming back to Forks. He's determined to find some clue to Bella's whereabouts. And he's going to find Edward and he's… Oh, no, Jasper, he's going to kill Edward!" Recounting the vision made my anxiety return in force. I could feel the effort Jasper put behind his next calming wave, because it nearly had me comatose for a moment.

"Okay, let's think about this for a minute. Can you see where James is now?" Jasper questioned me softly.

"He's in New York. He's just decided to return to Forks to search for clues."

"Okay, so it's after midnight in New York, right?" At my nod, he continued. "He won't be able to get a flight out for a while so he shouldn't get to Seattle before tomorrow evening. That gives us plenty of time to land, figure out something, contact everyone, and book flight back home." He continued to rub my arm with one hand while drawing me close to his side with the other arm draped around my shoulders. "Don't worry, we'll warn Bella and get Carlisle and Esme back to Forks by the time James gets to Seattle. We won't let anything happen to Edward."

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**EPOV, Forks, 9pm…**

Mike Newton, ever the party animal, was hosting the requisite graduation celebration. Bella and I made a dutiful appearance, mingled with all our friends and classmates, before taking our leave and driving back to the Cullen's home. Bella looked amazing in a silky emerald green dress with little straps that left her creamy shoulders bare. I unapologetically took every opportunity I could to touch her cool, smooth skin as I thought of touching that same skin with my tongue. I was really glad I was wearing slacks instead of tight jeans today as my body naturally reacted to her.

It had been a while since we had been alone. Bella had hunted the previous night, as we had decided that, since Charlie's house was so small, it might be a good idea if she didn't sleep over with me while my parents were visiting. It's not that I was ashamed of the fact that Bella and I slept together, but unlike my parent's house in Chicago, the walls in Charlie's house were paper-thin and the guest room was right next to mine. I would never want Bella to be embarrassed if either of my parents decided to 'investigate' any strange noises they might hear coming from my room. That's not quite the way I would want them to find out, though I'm sure they probably had a good idea about the depth of our relationship.

I had removed my jacket and tie right after the ceremony and had rolled up the sleeves on my shirt and loosened the top few buttons. Bella liked the buttons undone and had a habit of running her fingers over my chest. Her cool touch was a welcome treat in the heat and humidity of the late afternoon. We arrived at the Cullen residence just as the sun was setting and twilight was falling over the area. I hurried around to open Bella's car door and drew her into my arms as she stepped out. It seemed like days since I had really been able to hold her.

"Have I told you lately that I love you, Bella Cullen?" I whispered as I ran my nose across her jaw before burying it in her hair.

"Umm… It's been thirty-two minutes and seventeen seconds, actually," she breathed as she tilted her head to give me access to her neck.

I chuckled at her description of the time, knowing it would be absolutely precise as she had a built in stopwatch of some kind. It must be a vampire thing. I was constantly kidding her about her 'vampire things'.

"Well, that's at least thirty minutes too long. I guess I owe you a few I love yous, wouldn't you say?" I couldn't hide the smile on my face as I drew back to kiss her lips gently. "I love you."

She smiled softly back and repeated my words. "I love you."

We kissed a few more times before she pulled back and laced her fingers with mine and tugged me toward the house.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you," she said lightly, glancing at me through her lashes before taking her lower lip between her teeth.

"Oh you do, do you?" I said through low laughter as I let her lead me through the front door into the house, closing the door lightly behind us.

"Yes, I do. It's your graduation-slash-birthday present," she said somewhat breathlessly as she turned and gave me the sexiest little smile. I actually growled a little as I drew up short and pulled her tightly to my chest.

"If you don't stop looking at me like that we'll never make it past the foyer," I told her, my voice husky with the lust that was suddenly flowing through me. My mouth closed over hers as I kissed her hungrily.

When we finally broke apart, I was breathing heavily and I could see that her heavy-lidded eyes were glowing with desire.

"I think you're going to like your present," she said softly as she pulled her hands from where they were entangled in my hair. "Actually, I think we both will."

With those cryptic words, she pulled away and clasped my hand once again in hers and tugged me to the foot of the stairs. She paused for a moment, turned her head and gave me that sexy little smile again before she dropped my hand and started running up the stairs, glancing at me over her shoulder in a silent challenge I couldn't ignore. I ran up the stairs two at a time, hot on her trail. I knew she didn't go at full vampire speed, keeping her steps just fast enough to stay ahead of me before she stopped abruptly in the hallway outside her bedroom door.

I swept her into my arms, crushing her lips with mine as I let my hands snake around her, one moving down to press against her lower back and the other up to tangle in her hair, holding her head steady while I ravaged her mouth. I could feel my heart racing in my chest and I wanted her more at that moment than I ever had. It was like the chase up the stairs had amplified my need and I was fast losing control as I pushed her back against the closed door. The fact that we had the entire house to ourselves was not lost on me at that moment.

I could hear the moans as they escaped her throat and knew she was as turned on by the chase as I was. My mouth moved from her lips to place a trail of blazing kisses along her jaw and down her neck. My hand moved from her back down to her hip as I pulled her body closer to mine. At the touch of my fingers, she lifted her leg and wrapped it around my hips. I moved my hand to her thigh to hold her steady and then nearly exploded as she moved her body into mine. My breathing was desperate and shallow as I pressed her harder into the door, grinding my hips into hers as I greedily claimed her mouth.

The air was electric around us as we lost ourselves in the feel of each other. Finally she pulled her lips from mine long enough to push us away from the door as she moved her hand toward the knob. Her voice was unsteady as she tried to speak, making a couple of false starts before she finally got the words out.

"Alice will never forgive us if we don't make use of your present."

Her words sank through the lust-filled haze in my brain and I pulled back long enough to look questioningly into her eyes. She gave me that sexy smile again and pushed open the door open with a flourish revealing a solid, black metal four-poster king-sized bed standing proudly in the middle of the room. The new blue silk bedspread glistened in the muted light coming from the recessed lighting as Bella turned the dimmer switch. She turned back to me with a look of excited anticipation.

The blood was still humming through my veins as I reached for her. She moved into my arms willingly.

I quirked an eyebrow at her and murmured, "Is this for me?"

She licked her lips lightly as she nodded. The sight of her tongue made my libido go through the roof.

My voice came out in a strangled rush as I walked her backwards toward the shiny, new bed. "Well, never let it be said that we disappointed Alice."

**(A/N – Lemon Ahead!!! You have been warned! – PLEASE go to the end of the chapter and read Alice's POV – Thanks)**

Bella let out a musical giggle as I nearly tackled her onto the bed. Her giggles quickly turned to moans of pleasure as I fell against her, covering her lips with mine before plunging my tongue into her mouth. I turned my head slightly, slanting my mouth over hers, giving me better access and my tongue deeper penetration.

The lust I had felt in the hallway doubled and then tripled as I felt her fingers move to the buttons of my shirt. With vampire swiftness, she had the buttons undone and the shirt pushed from my shoulders and tossed to the floor. My hands made quick work of her dress, releasing her mouth long enough to lift it over her head before tossing it away. Her magic fingers had my pants undone and off in record time and my boxer briefs didn't stand a chance against her sudden aggressiveness. I had never felt this magnitude of uncontrollable desire pulsate through me. I knew instinctively that Bella was feeling it too. My fingers caught in the silkiness of her panties and swept them away.

And that described exactly how I felt at that moment: Swept away. All I could think of was making love to Bella. I wanted her so bad I knew I would explode if I didn't possess her immediately. Without further thought, I positioned myself over her and as I saw my desire mirrored in her eyes, I groaned out "I love you," as I pushed myself into her.

I had grown used to the initial cold of her body, but this was different. And as I buried myself in her, I saw her eyes widen with surprise and realized that it was the first time we had made love without a condom. My lust filled brain reasoned that there shouldn't be any danger from venom now and was reassured by her smile, so after the first shock of the coldness, I gave in to my desire.

**BPOV**

As I felt Edward's body take possession of mine, I could feel the difference. Instead of the slight coolness of latex, I felt the smooth silk of hot skin and I realized that I was feeling Edward and only Edward. My eyes flew open widely and I knew he had realized it too. The heat from his body was a delicious difference and I couldn't help smiling at him. That seemed to be what he was waiting for as he began to rock into my body with increasing vigor.

His thrusts became harder as we gave into the wildness of our passion. The thought of nothing between Edward's body and mine, combined with the friction as he slammed into me, sent me soaring into another realm where I screamed his name as I grabbed onto the tempered steel of the headboard, holding on to it for dear life as I arched my body into him. The only sounds that penetrated my mind were the rapid rhythm of his heartbeat combined with his breathing, and my name as it fell from his mouth in time to the thrusting of his body. Then I felt him tense and lock in place as hot liquid spilled into my body in pulsating streams. The feel of him filling me with his seed caused me to spasm again, almost as if my body was trying to absorb him into itself.

The power of that moment was indescribable. It was almost as if Edward's body had offered up a sacrifice to mine; a sacrifice that my body had devoured.

And it felt different. As I lay there in his arms in the afterglow of our union, I realized that _I_ felt different. Almost as if it were our first time together all over again. I could almost feel my body glowing as I lay there reveling in the feel of Edward as he lay, collapsed, on top of me. I had never felt this whole before, as if I had been living my entire existence for this moment. And the strange thing was, the glow felt as if it came from the inside out.

Yes, I definitely felt different, different in the most delicious way possible. As I uncurled my fingers from the steel of the headboard (bless Alice! The thing was nearly indestructible!) I reached down to run my hands over Edward's back. He groaned throatily as he felt my arms encircle him.

"Bella…" He didn't have to say anything more, as he turned his head and kissed me. I knew exactly what he was feeling. We lay there for a while, still joined, basking in the feeling of oneness, before we finally moved and crawled under the covers, holding each other as we slowly came down from the high of our climax.

"Thank god, no more condoms!" Edward spoke after a time, his voice tinged with laughter. "I am not going to miss those."

I guess we really wouldn't have had to use them for months now, but they were just more convenient at Charlie's house. It kept down the mess and the explanations, because Charlie did the laundry.

"What about when we're at Charlie's house?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to make excuses to sleep over here most of the time until August." At the mention of the word 'August', Edward's eyes darkened. "August," he repeated, "you'll be all mine then."

I shook my head slightly as I replied, "Edward, I love you and I'm all yours already. A wedding ring isn't going to make me belong to you any more than I do now."

"Bella," his voice was husky with emotion. "I love you and I belong to you too… forever."

"Forever," I repeated as our mouths met in a deep kiss.

He pulled back and looked at me, determination in his eyes. "Baby, speaking of forever, I've been thinking about something; something important."

I could see he was serious. "What about?"

"I know we talked about you changing me one day, maybe when I'm twenty-five or so, but I don't want to wait that long." I opened my mouth to protest, but he stopped me. "No, I've been thinking about this a lot, and I want you to do it as soon as I graduate college. That way I won't look so much older than you. Hell, Bella, when I have a beard, I pass for twenty-five now! By the time I'm actually twenty-five, I'll look… old!"

I couldn't help myself. I started giggling. "Old! Are you crazy? You won't look old. Besides, I like that you look older than me. That way I don't feel like I'm robbing the cradle so much."

"Robbing the cradle? Is that what you think?" he spurted out indignantly and then he got a wicked gleam in his eye. "I'll teach you to talk about robbing the cradle."

He grabbed me, pinning my hands above my head. Well, actually I _let_ him pin my arms above my head as his lips moved from my neck down my chest to my breasts.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered against my skin right before his lips closed around my nipple, pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it gently.

"Edward, I love you so much," I breathed out as I felt the sensations made by his tugging mouth spiral down my body and concentrate at my core.

As his mouth worshiped my breasts, his hands released mine to roam over my body, touching me as only he could. My body felt so good when he touched me, but tonight just seemed so different. My body felt like it was finally _warm_ again. It was strange, but that was the only way to describe how I felt.

His lips moved back up my body until he was nuzzling my neck, his lips moving to nip at my ear lobe.

"Baby, do you trust me?" he whispered.

"Umm, of course I trust you," I answered breathlessly.

"Turn over."

I pulled back so I could look into his eyes and saw love and anticipation mixed with lustful eagerness. I felt a jolt of response snake through my body. How could I refuse?

I watched his eyes grow even darker as I bit my lip before smiling at him coyly and rolling over, pushing myself up to my knees.

As I bent over to rest my weight on my forearms, I sent up a silent prayer of thanks to Rosalie for taking time to brief me in the finer points of lovemaking and all the positions involved. Edward and I had never really tried anything different because, frankly, we didn't know how that would work with one of us being a vampire and a thousand times stronger than the other. But just getting into this position was so erotic, my breath hitched as my body pulsed in anticipation.

I could hear Edward breathing heavily as he watched me position my body. I glanced over my shoulder and saw him move behind me and felt his hands rub up my back and across my shoulders. He bent forward and let his lips follow the trail of his hand until he reached my neck.

"Baby, are you okay with this?" he asked me softly.

"Umm, yes! Please, I want you, Edward." My head fell forward as I waited for him to move.

I heard him swallow thickly at my words as he pulled back. His hands moved to my hips, gripping me tightly and I felt him position himself at my opening, entering just a bit. He paused for a moment and I nearly imploded.

"Now, Edward! Please. Now!"

With a grunt, he slammed his body into mine. The heat radiating from his body was just as intense this time as it was before. I moaned as I gave myself over to the feeling of completeness.

**EPOV**

Every time I joined my body with Bella's felt like the first time, but tonight was just so special. Having nothing between our bodies was fantastic beyond belief. It was almost as if her body absorbed the heat from mine and soon she felt warm and wet around me. I had been almost afraid to suggest a different position to her, but I should have known it would be okay. After all, her responsiveness to me told me more than words that she loved me as much as I loved her. Now as I looked down at her perfect body, her ass raised in the air waiting for me, I nearly lost it just looking at her. Hearing her say she wanted me nearly put me into instant overload.

As I positioned my self behind her, I had to pause for a second to keep from coming from the sight of her. Then her strangled entreaty, "Now, Edward. Please. Now!" was more than I could take. I entered her with more force than I intended but I saw her throw her head back and heard the moan escape her throat and I couldn't stop. Our lovemaking was wild and heated and crazy good like before. Again her body seemed to absorb heat from mine making the friction and wetness perfect. This position allowed me to penetrate deeper and hit spots inside her like never before.

My hands held tightly to her hips, enjoying the hardness of the muscles under the smoothness of her skin as I pounded into her body. I could tell she was close as she rose up slightly and clasped her hands around the top of the headboard. I could hear the little cries of pleasure coming from her as our bodies merged. Knowing she was close, I moved my hand below our bodies to touch her clit, rubbing it in rhythmic circles, in time to my thrusts.

I felt the ripples begin deep in her body and I knew she was coming. I watched as her body froze and heard her call my name as the waves of pleasure pulled at her body. Watching her come apart before my eyes caused my own climax to slam into me as my back arched and I filled her with my seed. I could feel the spasms of her climax milking me, taking everything I could give her.

Finally, exhausted and spent, I collapsed against her. She, in turn, fell prone upon the bed, her body still shaking slightly in the aftermath.

When I finally caught my breath, I rolled to her side, pulling her into my arms.

"Oh, God! That was incredible," I told her as I kissed her, letting my tongue run languidly along her lips before dipping inside her mouth lightly.

"Yes, it was," she replied when our lips finally parted. "I love you," she said softly.

"Hmm, I love you, too, Baby," I could feel my voice slurring slightly as sleep tugged at my consciousness.

"Sleep, darling." I could hear the smile in her voice. "We have the house to ourselves for the next week. We have plenty of time."

I nodded groggily and kissed her sweet lips once more before falling asleep.

**BPOV**

I could spend hours watching Edward sleep. Fifteen minutes after he dozed off, I slipped out from under the covers so I wouldn't chill him too much, but still I cradled his head against my breast, running my fingers through his hair and breathing in his scent.

Around three a.m. I heard my phone buzzing, but I decided not to answer it. I couldn't see the display as my phone was still tucked in my small clutch handbag that was placed on the dressing table. I figured it was Alice. She was probably calling because she'd had a vision of the great sex Edward and I had enjoyed tonight and wanted to talk. Well, I didn't feel like sharing with Alice right now, so I let the call go to voicemail.

Within minutes, I heard Edward's phone buzz from the pocket of his pants on the floor. Well, I'd have to hand it to her; Alice was nothing if not persistent. But again, I let the call go to voicemail as I snuggled closer to Edward. I would return her call tomorrow. I was even more confident in my decision when Edward groaned in his throat and pulled me closer as he drew my nipple into his mouth. Yes, I'll definitely wait to call Alice later.

**Alice's POV**

"There's no answer on Edward's phone either," I growled at Jasper as desperation began to fill my voice. "What if James gets there before I can warn them?"

"Alice, listen to me," Jasper spoke softly, using his gift to calm me down. He lifted the air phone from my fingers and placed it in the cradle. "Even if James gets to Seattle before us, he still has to track down Edward. He thinks Edward is in Chicago. It will take him a while to get from Seattle to Forks. We have the advantage of knowing what he's up to. We will protect Edward."

"Oh, Jazz, I hope you're right. I really hope you're right."

As I lay back against the seat, I had another vision, this one much more confusing. As I watched the events play out in my mind, for the first time, I began to doubt my abilities, because what I saw this time was impossible.

As the vision faded, I turned to Jasper. "Jazz, I think I'm… ur… I think I may be losing my gift."

He looked at me in confusion as I continued. "I just saw something that I know is impossible. Totally impossible!"

* * *

**A/N: I just love cliff-hangers, don't you? I hope you'll forgive me for this one.**

**Again, thanks for your patience waiting for this chapter. The next few will be a major rollercoaster ride!**

**Just a note, if you ever get a chance to attend a Twilight Convention, one word – GO! You will have the best time of your life. All my fellow convention goers this weekend were awesome and I made some great friends. GenalovesJasper, I'm talking about you! And you too, Tammy and Beth and Janice. I also met Jen, who does the Facebook page for Bronson Pelletier (Wolf-guy, Jared)**

**And in case you didn't see it in my beginning A/N – I kissed PFach!!!!!**

**But I still dream of Edward, and I know you do too. So…**

***** May all your dreams be filled with Edward *****

**(And sometimes PFach!!)**

***** BM *****


	34. Carefree Times and Untold Dangers

**A/N: No Lemons in this chapter, just a little happy time at the beginning of the chapter, but not a lemon. I know it's been a while since I updated and I'm trying to get my Real Life in order, so I should be updating a lot more regularly from here on out. This rollercoaster ride is far from over, so hold your breath for the next big drop!**

**My song choice for this chapter is:  
**"_**God Bless the Broken Road" – by Rascal Flatts  
**_**A link to the videos is on my profile. **

**Thank you to every one who reviewed the last chapter, and to all my new readers and all those that have added Lioness to your favorites and alerts. **

**Special shout-out to SweetPeaTenaj91 and TASTE-THE-FRIGGIN-RAINBOW (gotta love that pen-name!) for reading and reviewing every chapter. And thanks to all my lovely readers that have been with me from the beginning. You know who you are and you know that I love you so much!!**

**Many thanks to my beta and muse, Melolabel. She keeps me focused on what needs to be done and keeps my dates straight. We write "The Marksman" together and a new chapter should be up in a few days. Westward is hotter than ever!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. I just borrow them from time to time and make them do my bidding…**

**Now, without further adieu … **

**Enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 34 – Carefree Times and Untold Dangers**

**BPOV**

It was nearly noon before Edward and I finally crawled out of his graduation-birthday present. I could have happily stayed there for the next two months, but the sound of Edward's stomach rumbling in hunger brought me to my senses.

"Come on, Darling, let's get you something to eat." I told him as I playfully pushed him out of bed. He had left it only once earlier that morning for a human moment and he did so now only reluctantly.

He looked at me with a pout, wanting to protest, but his stomach growled again and I just gave him a 'Don't argue with me' look and he chuckled as he rose up and moved to the side of the bed.

"Oooo, aren't we just the bossy one this morning, Miss Cullen," he said teasingly. He stood and turned toward me in all his nude glory and I was tempted to drag him back into bed and ravish his tempting self but I tamped down the lusty vampire inside and quickly joined him beside the bed. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed the center of his chest before running my tongue through the light dusting of hair. I loved the rough feel of the hair against my tongue along with the sweet taste of his skin mingling with the scent of his blood as it pulsed through his heart just millimeters below. I had to force my head back before I got carried away.

Edward gave a low growl in his throat and pulled me close as he pressed himself against me. I could feel the reaction of his body to me as he bent his head to run his lips over the skin at the side of my neck and press our bodies together from chest to thigh. The day-old growth of beard on his cheeks just added to the sensations running through my body.

"To hell with food, I'll just eat you instead," his voice was filled with lust as he drawled out the words.

It took every ounce of willpower I possessed to pull my head back and meet his eyes as he slowly brought them up to meet mine. "I would like nothing more, but you need real, human food." My reluctance was evident in my eyes. "Besides, we have all evening, all week in fact, to explore your alternate meal plan. Let's not have you getting sick from lack of human sustenance on your first day out of high school, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed grudgingly. "Besides, we need to get over to Charlie's so I can tell Mom and Dad goodbye. They're flying back to Chicago this evening."

"Well then that settles it. We have just enough time for you to eat something and then we'll drive over to Charlie's."

I moved over to my closet and began rummaging through my clothes before coming back out with a pair jeans and a blue tank top. Edward was already dressed in his pants and was just shrugging into his shirt. I moved in front of him and quickly did up the buttons. He took advantage of my position to pull me close again, running his hands down to cup my bare backside. He whispered again, "I really don't _need _food."

"Edward," I said in an exasperated tone even as I could feel my body reacting to his, "I am not taking you back to Charlie's without feeding you. I will not have your mother thinking I let you starve when you visit here."

"Yes ma'am, my bossy Miss Cullen," Edward said with a chuckle.

I just gave him a look of loving tolerance and pulled away to dress quickly.

Five minutes later, I accepted his offer to cook the eggs himself, after I had crushed the shells on half a dozen while trying to crack them.

"I'm sorry, darling," I told him somewhat sheepishly. "I'll have to practice cooking before we're married."

"Baby, don't worry about it," Edward said gently as he removed the egg carton from harms way and brought his hand up to cup my cheek and tilt my crestfallen face up to meet his gaze. "I'm actually a pretty good cook. I've had to learn while living with Charlie."

"I just feel so incompetent. I want to be able to do something useful for you."

"Sweetheart, you do something useful for me by just existing." He bent his head and kissed my mouth softly. "Please don't let this bother you. Promise?" His eyes locked with mine and held my gaze.

"Okay," I agreed finally.

He led me to a bar stool and made me sit while he deftly stirred up and cooked some scrambled eggs and made some toast. When he finished eating, I insisted on washing the dishes and made short work of the clean up. By 12:30 we were on our way to Charlie's to say goodbye to his parents. We were halfway there when I realized I had forgotten my phone in my evening bag. Oh, well, I didn't think I would need it, so I said nothing to Edward.

**Carlisle's POV**

"Alice, calm down, and start from the beginning." I was having trouble following Alice's rapid speech, not because of the speed, but because she wasn't really making any sense. She was saying something about Edward being in danger and something about James.

I listened as Alice finally collected her thoughts and told me the entire story of her vision. When she mentioned James, I felt a cloud of dread come over my mind as I remembered the man-turned-vampire. Alice and Jasper had told us several months ago about their encounter with James in the forest surrounding Forks and how he had been looking for Bella. I was a little surprised that he hadn't come looking for me, but I think he somehow blamed Bella for everything and would come after me only after he had taken care of her. His interest in her bordered on obsessive and frankly worried me more than I cared to admit to anyone. Now, he was headed back to Forks and would eventually find Edward. I didn't doubt Alice's vision that he would kill Edward, especially if he found out how important he was to Bella.

"Alright, Alice, Esme and I will be back in Forks as soon as we can," I assured her. "Have you two been able to book a return flight?"

"Yes, it leaves in an hour," Alice said in a worried tone. "But we won't be back in Seattle until four in the afternoon, your time, which will make it around six-thirty this evening before we're back in Forks."

"We should get there around the same time. Have you been able to reach Bella?" I asked, already looking for a place to turn around. We were still several hours from our destination in Alaska. Luckily Esme and I had been traveling at a somewhat leisurely rate of speed for us, enjoying the serenity of the landscape, and were closer to Forks than Alaska.

"No, I tried on the plane but there was no answer on her phone or on Edward's. I tried her phone again right before I called you. No answer," I heard the fearful annoyance in her voice. "My phone battery is low, so I haven't tried Edward yet."

"Alright, you and Jasper sit tight until your flight. I'll try to reach Bella and Edward. Don't worry, Alice. We'll keep them safe."

"Thanks Carlisle." Then before I could disconnect the line, I heard her continue, "And Carlisle, there's something else I have to tell you, but it can wait until we're back in Forks. I don't know what to make of it. Maybe you will understand it better than me."

On that cryptic note, she ended the call and I quickly punched in Bella's number. The call went directly to voicemail. I left a message for Bella to call me as soon as possible and then dialed Edward. I let out a relieved huff when I heard the familiar ringing tones.

"Hello," Edward's voice came over the line.

"Edward, it's Carlisle."

"Carlisle? What can I do for you?" I could hear the puzzled tone in his voice.

"Is Bella with you?" I asked, because I knew I could tell Bella the whole story in a matter of moments, whereas it would take minutes to explain it all to Edward.

"Sure, I'll let you speak with her." Edward's voice still sounded perplexed and I could hear him shifting the phone to Bella.

"Carlisle, what's wrong," Bella's voice came over the line swiftly as she deduced that this wasn't just a friendly call.

I had just opened my mouth to begin my explanation when the phone went dead. I looked at my display and saw that the call had been lost.

I quickly hit redial, and the phone went directly to voicemail.

Damn! The battery must have died in Edward's phone. Hopefully, Bella would find a working phone and call me back. In the meantime, I found a place to turn around and floored the Mercedes as we headed back to Forks.

**BPOV**

I glanced down at the now-dead phone with a touch of annoyance as I realized the battery was dead. I glanced around the interior of Edward's Volvo, looking for the phone charger, to no avail.

"Edward, the phone battery is dead. Where's your charger?"

"Oh, Babe, I'm sorry. The thing quit working a few weeks ago. I tossed it. I haven't had a chance to get a new one. I've just been using the plug-in one at Charlie's." He looked over at me apologetically. "What did Carlisle want?"

"That's just it, I don't know." I struggled to keep the annoyance out of my voice. "The phone went dead just as he was about to tell me."

"Okay, don't worry. You can call him back from your phone." He reached over and squeezed my hand reassuringly and gave me his crooked little grin and I instantly felt guilty for letting him see my irritation, especially since I had forgotten my phone altogether.

With a small voice I admitted to leaving it in my evening bag. He just smiled again and told me I could return Carlisle's call from Charlie's. I knew he was right, but something just didn't feel right. It wasn't like Carlisle to just call out of the blue like that. Then I remembered the calls I had ignored last night and my feeling of trepidation increased. I didn't say anything to Edward, but I had a sinking feeling that something was terribly wrong.

We reached Charlie's house in a matter of minutes and I had every intention to return Carlisle's call immediately; however, Elizabeth had other ideas and promptly engaged me in a conversation about the wedding. Never wanting to seem rude to my future mother-in-law, I sat and patiently answered her questions politely until it was time for them to leave.

"Now, Edward, we'll expect you and Bella in Chicago in a few days, okay. We have something special planned for your birthday." Edward's mother gave us a look that brooked no argument after she kissed us both on the cheek. "And Bella, darling, you shouldn't sit so close to the air conditioning vent. You're freezing. If you're not careful, you'll catch a chill." Her words made me realize that she had noticed the coolness of my skin in the otherwise warm room.

I gave Edward a cutting glance and he quickly spoke to cover the moment. "Of course, Mom, we'll be there in the afternoon of the twentieth. We've already booked our flight," Edward told her as he flashed his winning smile at her.

"Good," she replied, her train of thought effectively redirected away from my cool skin. "Your father will meet you at the airport."

Mr. Masen just nodded his agreement as he ushered his wife out the door. "Edward knows better than to thwart your plans, Betsy," Mr. Masen said with a grin as he turned back to give his son and me a quick hug.

With a final wave goodbye, Edward's parents were on their way back to Chicago.

As soon as the door shut, I asked Charlie if I could use the phone. With his permission, I slipped into the kitchen to call Carlisle. The phone rang a couple of times then went to voicemail. Remembering the sometimes-rugged terrain between Washington and Alaska, I figured Carlisle was in a place with no signal.

I tried again with the same results before I gave up and walked back into the living room to tell Edward.

"I can't reach Carlisle. He must be in a place with no signal." I couldn't keep the anxiety out of my voice. Edward picked up on it immediately and rushed to my side.

"Something wrong?" Charlie spoke up from the sofa as he glanced at me curiously. I had forgotten he was even there. I quickly tried to think of an excuse for my anxious tone. I gave Edward a warning glance before I answered.

"No, not really," I told him, forcing my voice to sound calm. "I just missed a call from Carlisle a while ago and was trying to reach him. He doesn't seem to have cell signal right now."

"Well, that's typical around Forks, you know." As he spoke, I realized that he assumed that Carlisle was still in town. "You can have perfect signal on one side of the road and walk to the other side and lose it entirely." His voice was fatherly and reassuring. "He'll call back if it's important."

"I'm sure you're right," I told him cordially. Turning to Edward, I asked, "Could you take me back home now? I forgot my phone and maybe I should just go and see if he's back home yet."

Catching my drift, Edward replied, "Sure." He turned to Charlie and said with forced nonchalance, "I'm going to take Bella home. I may stay over at the Cullen's again tonight, okay?"

"Fine, just drive carefully." Charlie dismissed us with a smile and a wave.

We were back on the road before Edward spoke. "Okay, tell me what you think is up. I've never seen you so agitated."

I glanced over at him as he drove and admitted, "I don't know, and that's what has me so uncomfortable. It's not like Carlisle to just call out of the blue like that." I unconsciously chewed at my bottom lip.

"Well, what do you _think_ it might be?"

"I'm afraid something may have happened to one of my brothers or sisters, or maybe even Esme," I admitted, knowing I couldn't fool him, even if I tried. Edward was one of the few people that could see right though me. "I just have a really bad feeling about this."

"Hey, it'll be okay. Your family is tough. Besides, aren't you guys pretty much indestructible?" he asked with a wry grin. I knew he was trying to make me feel better, and I had to admit, it worked a little.

"Yes, it takes a lot to hurt one of us," I admitted with a small smile.

"Jake told me once that only other vampires or werewolves like him could hurt you." Edward's voice sounded a bit taken aback. "You don't think that Jake or any of his friends have…"

"No, I don't think the werewolves have done anything to any of us," I told him confidently. No, I knew the Quileutes would keep up their end of the treaty.

"Then what do you think could have happened? There aren't any other vampires in the area, are there?" Edward inquired.

"None that I know of," but my voice didn't sound convincing, even to me.

"What are you not telling me? Are you in some kind of danger?" His voice had risen in slight panic as he had turned his head and stared at me.

"Edward! Please watch the road!" He turned back just in time to prevent the Volvo from ending up in the ditch. "Darling, a car crash would only inconvenience me, but could kill you! Please, keep your eyes on the road, okay?"

"Okay, okay, I'm watching, I'm watching!" he said defensively before continuing. "Now, tell me what's got you so worried."

"Well, there are many vampires in the world, Edward. Many more than you might think. Some of them don't look very kindly on our way of life and consider it _strange_ to say the least." I thought for a moment of Alice and Jasper's meeting in the forest with the vampire, James. "And then, there are the Volturi." I waited for my words to register with him and I anticipated his next words.

"The Volturi? Who or what are the Volturi?" his head whipped in my direction again.

"Edward, the road!" I nearly shouted at him. His head turned forward once more.

"Who are the Volturi?" He asked again and kept glancing in my direction, but at least he kept his eyes on the road for the most part.

"The Volturi are like royalty in our world. They make the laws that govern our kind."

"Vampires have laws?" Edward asked, somewhat skeptically.

"Yes, Edward, we have laws." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him. "The most important one, our supreme law if you like, is that we never reveal ourselves to humans." I paused for a moment, letting him digest this information.

"But you've revealed yourself and your family to me." Edward stated the obvious.

I took a deep breath and knew I would have to tell him of my fear. "Yes, I have. And if the Volturi ever find out, they will not be happy about that at all."

"What will they do? Banish you from their club or something?" Edward's attempt at levity fell a little flat when I didn't smile.

"Actually, the punishment is a little more dramatic than that."

"The punishment? What is the punishment?" I heard the panic returning to his voice and heard the rapid increase in his heart rate.

"Death," I said softly, almost as if that would make the word easier to speak.

"Death?" Edward nearly shouted as he stood on the breaks, bringing the Volvo to an abrupt halt in the middle of the highway before he whipped his eyes to meet mine. "You mean they would…" he swallowed thickly, "destroy you?"

"Basically, yes that's what would happen." I continued to speak as softly and calmly as I could, trying to keep him from experiencing a full-blown panic attack.

"But how… How do you destroy a vampire?" I could hear his breathing increase along with his heart rate.

"It's not important, Edw…"

"How?" he interrupted.

Thankful that another car hadn't come upon us as we sat, stalled in the middle of the road, I urged him, "Please pull to the side of the road, and I'll explain."

He was still breathing unsteadily but he moved the Volvo to the side of the road and gave me his full attention.

I still didn't want to tell him, knowing that hearing it would just upset him more.

"How?" he asked again, and I knew he wouldn't be satisfied until I told him.

Taking a deep breath, I said simply, "I think I've told you this before…"

"Well, tell me again." His agitation was palatable.

I took a deep breath and continued. "They rip you apart and burn the pieces."

"Uhh…" Edward looked like the wind had been knocked out of him as his eyes searched my face, hoping he had misunderstood me. I saw the horror slowly fill his eyes before he reached for me and pulled me as close as the center console would allow.

"No. No… NO! I won't let that happen to you! Not because of me!" Edward shouted, his voice echoing slightly in the close confines of the car. He rocked me to and fro for a few moments before he spoke again.

"Change me. Do it now!" his voice was urgent. "That way, if they come, your secret won't be known by a human. I'll be a vampire."

"Edward, no! We don't even know if the Volturi even know about you." I hastened to reassure him. "I'm just doing some idle speculating. It could be something else entirely."

Edward pulled back until he could look me in the eye as he said, "You have to promise me something. Promise me if it is the Volturi, you will change me before they come."

"No, Edward, I won't…."

"Yes, you will! Promise me you will change me! It would just mean doing it sooner than we planned anyway. I won't have you in danger of being destroyed because I found out your secret." He gripped my shoulders and stared me in the eye. I started to protest again, but he cut me off. "If you don't change me, what will they do to me when they find out I know everything?"

I honestly hadn't thought about that until he mentioned it. Panic filled me now as I realized, without a doubt, what would happen to him at the hands of the Volturi.

When I didn't speak, he said simply, "They'll kill me, won't they?"

I knew he could see the truth of his words written in the terror now filling my eyes.

"So, you have the choice of changing me sooner than planned, or letting me die at their hands."

When stated in that simplistic way, I knew I really had no choice. I would never let Edward die at the hands of the Volturi.

Slowly, I nodded my head, agreeing to his request. "Okay, if it comes to that point, I will change you before I let them have you."

Edward realized I was feeling the same horror thinking of something happening to him as he had experienced over me. He pressed his lips to my forehead, kissing me softly, before moving his lips to cover mine gently.

"Things will be okay, baby. We'll face whatever is out there together."

My arms wrapped around him at his comforting words and I knew that together, Edward and I could face anything.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**James POV**

_Damn, I hate airplanes!_

I hate sitting idly in such close confines with all these humans. It's a good thing I had fed earlier that morning or one of these idiots would have made a nice snack. Someone, perhaps, like the sweet young thing sitting across the aisle from me. She had been giving me covert looks since we boarded. I contemplated the logistics involved in getting her into the lavatory to partake of the sumptuous blood I could hear pumping through her veins. But on second thought, I didn't feel like dealing with the consequences when another passenger found her bloodless body. And while I would win the inevitable fight with authorities, it really wasn't worth the trouble I would have at the hands of the Volturi. So, for now, Sweet Thing was safe.

I decided to ignore her and plot my next move upon reaching Seattle. I leaned back in my seat, closed my eyes and let my thoughts focus. We should be landing in an hour and I knew my first move was to check all the local newspapers for anything that might indicate vampire activity. I remember Jasper saying that he and his group no longer fed on humans. How disgusting! I felt a shudder run down my spine at the very thought. I couldn't understand how the Jasper Whitlock I once knew could have fallen to such a degree as to turn his back on his natural instincts. I had to assume it was because of his little female companion.

I pulled my thoughts from Jasper and concentrated on finding that dark-haired she-devil, Izzy. That's the name Jasper's mate had called her. I knew if she had returned to the area, there might be evidence of unexplained killings, as I didn't think she had been able to maintain the same diet as Jasper. Wasn't that why they had asked her to leave? She had been getting too close to a local human boy? Perhaps she had come back looking for him. Whatever. Forks was the last place that I knew for sure she had been. There had to be some clue, something that would lead me to her.

The plane touched down right on schedule. I had no checked luggage to wait for, so I was out of the airport in a matter of minutes, stopping only for a moment to pick up a couple of newspapers. After hailing a taxi and telling the driver to take me to the nearest hotel, I scanned the contents of the Seattle Times.

_Nothing!_

After checking into the hotel, I asked the desk clerk if there was a public computer terminal available, and he led me to one in a small room to the left of the reception area. I immediately typed "Forks, Washington" into the search engine.

I wasn't disappointed. Several hits came back but one caught my eye immediately.

'_Forks High School commencement ceremonies are scheduled for June 15__th__. This year, Edward Masen…'_

Now there was a familiar name. That small blurb was all that came up on the search engine site, but a link was given for the full story. With a click of the mouse, the web page came up. A picture appeared, followed by the full story. The picture was of the same young man I had seen months ago, dancing in another picture with Izzy. I quickly scanned the story –

'_Forks High School commencement ceremonies are scheduled for June 15__th__. This year, Edward Masen will present the Valedictory address. Edward, the nephew of local Police Chief, Charlie Swan, is a native of Chicago and is the son of Edward and Elizabeth Masen. Edward is also the current individual Washington State champion in Cross Country.'_

I didn't need to read any further. So. The boy had returned to Forks. Interesting. If he had returned, perhaps Izzy had returned too. I smiled as I logged off the terminal. This might be easier than I thought. The first thing I needed to do was find this Edward Masen. I walked through the lobby and out to the street. I wouldn't even need the room I had just booked. I walked briskly to the end of the block, turned down a side street and then ducked into an alley. From there, I ran at my normal pace, keeping to the back alleys until I was out of the city and in the wooded area on the outskirts. Luckily the sky was overcast so I didn't have to worry about sunlight, as I turned in the direction of Forks. With any luck, I would be there around 6pm.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**EPOV**

Bella tried Carlisle again on my freshly recharged phone as I pulled back onto the highway and headed for her house. She still couldn't reach him and I could see the strain in her face as she continued to worry.

I reached across the console and wrapped my hand around hers. "Hey, don't worry. You're probably getting all worked up for nothing. For all we know, Carlisle was just calling you to say he forgot his wallet or something." I gave her my best encouraging smile.

"You may be right," she conceded. "I certainly hope you are."

She was just handing my phone back, when it vibrated. She glanced quickly at the display. Jake's smiling face was shining from the display.

"I think this one's for you," she smiled softly and placed it in my hand.

I punched the green talk button and said, "Hey, bro, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just called to see if you'd like to come over to the rez and play a little touch football this evening." Jake's voice was loud, but I could hear a muffled roaring sound in the background.

"Who, me? Play with the wolf pack?" I snickered a little. "I'm kind of partial to living, if you know what I mean, bro."

"Oh, hell, Edward! We'll take it easy on you." He guffawed in return. "We'll leave you with at least one good arm and try not to break both your legs."

"Oh, yeah, you laugh now, but it's a different story when they carry me off the field on a stretcher." I laughed outright. It seemed like ages since we had bantered like this. I suddenly realized how much I had missed the camaraderie I felt with Jake.

"Okay, you don't have to play, but we could really use a good referee. What you say?" I could hear the anxious tone in his voice.

I glanced over at Bella, knowing she had heard every word of both sides of the conversation. She was smiling and gave a little nod of her head, indicating I should accept his invitation.

"Alright, you've convinced me. Let me drop Bella off at her house and I'll meet you in fifteen minutes."

"Great! We're over at the cliffs doing a little diving" Now I realized what that roaring sound had been in the background. It was the ocean. "Embry and Paul are in the middle of a jump off right now. Just meet me here. I'll ride back with you."

I ended the call, and turned to Bella with a slight apology in my eyes. Before I could speak, she said, "Edward, please, go. Enjoy some time with your friends. I feel like I've been monopolizing your time lately. It's been ages since you spent any time with Jake."

"You really don't mind?"

"No, I don't mind. Besides, I still have to track Carlisle down and find out what's up with him. Anyway, I'll see you later tonight." She leaned over and ran her hand up and down my arm lightly.

"If you're sure…"

"I'm sure. Go enjoy some time with the boys." Her hand drifted down to entwine with mine and she gave it a little squeeze. "Why don't you just drop me off at the end of our driveway? I'll just run home from there."

"And you'll get home faster than if I drove you," I said with a snort of laughter.

She just smiled and continued to squeeze my hand gently until we reached the end of her driveway.

I glanced quickly at my watch. "It's ten minutes until six right now. I'll be back around ten," I told her as she climbed out after a long goodbye kiss.

"Okay, have fun," she waved me off and watched me as I made a U-turn and headed toward La Push.

I made a quick stop for gas and was just replacing the nozzle when I heard a call of greeting.

"Hey, Edward, you and Bella going to see that new movie over in Port Angeles?"

I turned and watched as Mike Newton strolled across the parking lot toward me.

"No, I'm headed over to La Push to play some football with Jake. You going?" I asked politely, already plotting my escape as I edged my way toward the door of the Volvo. Seriously, when Mike started talking about a new movie, he could bore the paint right off the walls.

"Naw! Dad has me working late at the store tonight. This is our busy season, you know. I think I'll go tomorrow afternoon." I could already see it coming as he gave me a speculative glance and drew a quick breath. "Hey, would you and Bella like to double…"

"Sorry, Mike, we have plans with the family tomorrow," I cut him off and quickly opened my door. "And I hate to run, but I'm already late. Jake's waiting at the cliffs for a ride home."

Not waiting for his reply, I gave him a quick wave and hopped in my car and drove quickly away.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**BPOV**

I made a fast trip from the end of the drive and within minutes I was climbing the stairs to my room. I moved to my dresser and hastily retrieved my phone from my evening bag.

Damn! The battery was dead! I quickly plugged it up, and waited impatiently for it to re-boot. Finally, after what seemed like ages, I saw the home screen flash on. I saw I had several voice mails, but decided to try Carlisle one more time before checking them. The call failed as the screen flashed that there was insufficient power to complete a call. The same thing happened when I tried to call my voice mail. There was no help for it; I would have to let the battery charge for a few minutes before trying again.

The minutes dragged like hours….

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**James POV**

I reached Forks a few minutes after six. My first order of business was to locate Edward Masen. If Izzy was in the area, chances are she had resumed contact with the human boy. I decided to stop by the same store I had in December. Hopefully they were still open.

The bell above the door jingled at my entrance and the same human as before came quickly from the back at the sound. I was at the counter in a second.

"Sorry, I just got here," he said as he brought his head up, getting his first look at me. I could see his ready smile freeze somewhat as a slight sense of unease cross his face. "May I help you?"

I gave him a smile in return and said, "I hope so. I'm looking for Edward Masen. Is he in town?"

"Oh, I remember you. You were looking for Edward back before Christmas. Are you a friend of his?" The look of unease lightened somewhat on the boys face and he relaxed a little.

"You could say that." I didn't elaborate.

"I just saw him over at the gas station. He was headed out to La Push to meet a friend of his."

"La Push?" I questioned.

"Yeah, the Quileute Reservation. It's about ten miles down the road, that a-way." The boy pointed out the direction.

"Thank you." I turned to go but decided to take a chance and ask about Izzy. I reached into my pocked and pulled out the photograph.

I gave him my most winning smile and held out the picture. "Have you, by chance, seen the girl in this picture?"

The boy glanced down and nodded his head. "Sure, that's Bella. She's Edward's girlfriend. Well, actually, I've heard they're planning to get married this August. If you ask me, they're too young to get married, but Edward's folks are loaded and so are Bella's, so I guess money won't be a prob…"

I cut off his tirade as his words sank in. "They're getting married? _Bella_ and Edward?"

"Yeah, in August. I guess it shouldn't be a surprise. Honestly, I've never seen two people so much in love as those two."

"Thank you. I guess I'll have to congratulate the happy couple." My anger was boiling under the surface as I thought of that she-devil and her _boyfriend!_ Then it occurred to me that the best revenge would be to destroy her lover right before her eyes. If she truly did love him, then killing her mate would hurt her more than anything else I could do. Then, of course, I would take pity on her and put her out of her misery.

"Well, if you want to find Edward, he was picking Jake up over by the cliffs, right off the highway on the way to La Push. You can't miss them."

"Thank you," I turned and left the store. That young man certainly liked to talk. I would have to come back and kill him after I destroyed _Bella_ and her fiancé.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**BPOV**

Finally the battery was charged enough for me to call my voice mail. I had five un-played messages. I pushed the button to listen to the first. My knees buckled and I sat paralyzed on the floor as I listened to Alice's frantic voice, "Bella, it's James. He's headed back to Forks. He's after Edward. Whatever you do, don't let Edward out of your sight! Jasper and I will be back in Forks as soon as we can get a return flight."

The next message was no better as my shaking hand pushed the button and once again I heard Alice's voice. "Bella, we're getting a return flight, but we won't be in Forks before the evening. Please, don't let Edward go anywhere. Keep him at the house. We're on our way."

The third message was even more upsetting, as Alice elaborated, "Bella, please keep Edward safe until we get there. You might want to take him to Seattle. It will be harder for James to find him there."

The fourth call was from Carlisle. "Bella, Alice has contacted us. Esme and I are on our way back to Forks. We should get there a little after six this evening. Please keep Edward near you. He's in great danger. James is back."

The final message was from Alice and was just a few hours ago. "We've landed in Seattle and have decided that running home would be faster than driving. We should be there by six-thirty."

I had heard enough. I forced my legs to move as I scrambled to my feet and headed for the door. I suddenly realized that Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme would be here soon and would have no idea where to find Edward. He was with Jake so Alice's vision would be blocked by the werewolf. I quickly scribbled a note telling them where to find Edward, as I knew my cell phone would be almost useless without a charged battery. I grabbed it anyway, turned it off to conserve what little power it had, and headed out the door. I pushed my legs to run faster than I had ever run, praying as I did that I wouldn't be too late. If something happened to Edward…**

* * *

**

**A/N: *Dives for cover behind couch***

**Sorry to leave it like that, but it will make you want the next chapter even more. And it won't take me a month to get it to you. **

**I had a couple of questions asked in reviews: 1. Why does Bella love music so much? Well, in my story, Bella is the equivalent of Edward from SMs story. Edward loved music, so, therefore, so does my Bella. Plus it just makes her more interesting. I like a dancing, music loving, un-clumsy Bella.**

**2. Who were Alice and Jasper visiting in Rio? They were just going to Rio. I like the idea of Rio and that's where I sent them. I thought Alice would love the place, for no other reason than that. They won't meet with the South American vamps, at least I don't plan to have them in my story. However, things do tend to change somewhat as I write. So, who knows what might happen.**

**Please don't hate me for the cliffy, and remember that I am the "sappiest sap in sap land"; I LOVE a happy ending. It just may take a while to get there.**

**Remember, I really love you guys, and**

**** May all your dreams be filled with Edward ****

****** BM ******


	35. Just Breathe

**A/N: No Lemons in this chapter, but you'll want one. Tax season is winding down for me so updates should be more regular. **

**My song choice for this chapter is:  
**"_**Just Breathe" – by Pearl Jam  
**_**A link to the video is on my profile. Go listen to it, it's one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard and so fitting for this chapter. Please, do it for me, and for yourself. **

**Thank you to every one who reviewed the last chapter, and to all my new readers and all those that have added Lioness to your favorites and alerts. I am amazed everyday by how many new readers are just starting this story.**

**Special shout-out to Noble Korhedron – You've got your PMs turned off so I couldn't reply to your question. Please turn them on or PM me your email addy. **

**Many thanks to my beta and muse, Melolabel. She and I spend late nights IM'ing story ideas and plot twists. We write "The Marksman" together and if you aren't reading it, just one question… Why not? Westward is the Hottest Hottie in Hottville!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. I just borrow them from time to time and make them do my bidding…**

**Hang on for a wild ride that begins this chapter.**

Now, without further adieu …

**Enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

* * *

**Chapter 35 – Just Breathe**

**EPOV**

The drive to La Push usually took about fifteen minutes, but it only took ten to get to the cliffs. As I arrived, I saw the rest of Jake's wolf buddies heading off into the forest at a full run. I knew they ran nearly as fast as Bella, even if they hadn't phased, so they'd be in La Push in a few minutes.

I parked the Volvo by the side of the road and headed down the well-worn path to the top of the cliffs. The first time Jake had brought me here a few months ago, the height above the water had given me a brief case of vertigo, but I eventually got used to it. I still couldn't believe that they jumped off these things for fun.

The hike to the cliff edge took a couple of minutes and Jake was waiting when I got there.

As I came into sight, his face contorted in disgust. "Damn! Man, you smell awful!"

I gave him a puzzled look and started sniffing myself. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You!" he snarled. "You smell like your vampy girlfriend." He continued to grimace and turn his head away.

"What are you talking about? Bella always smells wonderful." My look turned from puzzlement to one of indignation.

"Maybe to you, but to me, it's revolting." He continued to make faces. "It smells like you fell into the cotton candy machine at the fair, only ten times stronger. The smell is so sickly sweet."

"Well, hell, bro, you've never complained before." I shot back at him.

"That's because you've never absolutely reeked of her before. You smell like you've been wallowing…" He stopped abruptly, giving me a quick look. "Okay…" he cleared his throat before giving me another speculative look.

"Why don't we just change the subject, alright?" I said, meeting his look with one of my own that said 'don't ask'.

"So…," he began. "What do you have planned for the summer?"

"Nothing much. Bella and I are going to Chicago in a few days. My Mom wants us both to go out and visit them for my birthday."

"Hey, that's right, you're finally gonna be legal!" He held up his hand in a high-five. I was still amazed at how far I had to stretch to meet his hand as I slapped it

"Yeah, Mom has something planned, probably a party or something. So, you ready to go? These cliffs make me nervous," I told him as I cautiously peered over the edge at the rolling surf seven stories below.

Jake playfully grabbed my arm and gave me a little shove, propelling me closer to the edge. "Hey, don't knock it until you've tried it, Bro."

He threw his head back, roaring with laughter as I grabbed onto his arm for dear life.

"Knock it off man," I growled at him, more than a little annoyed. "Don't even joke about that shit! That drop really gives me the he-bee je-bees!" I couldn't prevent the shudder that ran down my spine.

"Oh, don't worry, pretty boy, I won't let you fall." Jake was still snickering as he helped me regain my footing a safe distance from the edge. "Give me a minute to get my things."

I gave an involuntary shiver as I glanced back over my shoulder at the precipice and then turned to watch Jake gather his wallet and stuff it into the back pocket of his cutoff jeans.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**James POV**

I figured it would be best if I kept out of sight as I ran swiftly through the wooded area that bordered the ocean. I headed in the direction the boy at the store had indicated and within minutes, I spotted my prey standing near the cliff edge as he shared a high-five with a much larger human.

I lifted my head in the air, inhaling deeply, and was assailed by the reeking stench of wet dog! There must be a pack of dogs or coyotes nearby, though I hadn't heard or seen one in the woods as I ran. Then again, I hadn't really been looking for one either. The smell was so strong that I quickly halted breathing in the disgusting odor. I didn't really need to smell out my quarry, for I could now see him clearly.

Within seconds I was standing by my prey, approaching silently. I saw him turn his back to me and face his friend as the big one placed his wallet in his pocket. As the larger human turned back around, several things happened at once. I put my hand out to grab the arm of my victim at the same time the large human yelled, "Look out!" and leapt at me. I watched in stunned disbelief as the human transformed in mid-air into a wolf. And not just any wolf, but one the size of a horse! I'd never seen anything like it in my life!

I sidestepped his lunge with vampire agility and came around with my arm, catching him in mid-flight with a crushing blow to the chest, hurling him backward at least a hundred feet into the undergrowth of the surrounding forest. So much for the wolf, or man, or whatever the hell that thing was, for I knew nothing could survive that blow. I turned lazily back to face my prey.

"Jake? Jake?" He could call, but no one would be answering anytime soon. I blocked his path as he made to go after his friend.

"Not so fast," I let the words roll lazily off my tongue.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The words tumbled from the boy's mouth as he turned to face me fully. I gave him an indolent smile as I tilted my head to the left and let my eyes meet his.

"It always amazes me how you humans always ask the same questions at times like these. _Who are you? Why are you doing this?_ It's always the same. You would think that one of you would be a little more original."

"Answer my question," The human asked somewhat indignantly. He wasn't backing down. I had to admit, I was a bit surprised at his attitude. Where was the fear? This human seemed to have spunk. It was almost too bad I was going to kill him. I almost felt sad that he had taken up with the wrong crowd. Almost. I even sighed a little.

"My, my, aren't you the brave one, to be making demands of me. You do know what I am, don't you?"

"Of course I know what you are. That wasn't my question. I want to know what you're doing here."

I had to laugh at his words. He claimed to know what I was but yet he still spoke so insolently to me. Perhaps I had misinterpreted stupidity for spunk. Then I thought, what will it matter if I tell him why he was going to die? I could at least give him that.

"I have a little unfinished business with your… _girlfriend_." I watched his eyebrows lift as I mentioned the little brown-haired wench.

"What kind of business do you have with Bella?" My eyes widened slightly at his impertinence.

"Oh, _Bella_ and I go way back." I licked my lips as I saw his face change at my words. "Way back. You might say since the beginning." I could feel the smirk pull at my lips as I watched the look of suspicion cross his face. Stupid, spunky human; he was trying to figure me out. I nearly laughed out loud.

"I asked you a question, vampire. What business do you have with Bella?" I could hear his breathing quicken, along with his heart rate as he clinched his fists and glared at me. I could hear and smell the blood flowing rapidly through his veins and the aroma was causing venom to flood my mouth.

Honestly, this human was beginning to try my patience. If his death hadn't been the means to another end, I would have finished him with one well-aimed blow to the throat, but I had plans for his death. I wanted her to watch him die; see the life leave his eyes and know she was helpless to prevent his demise. The thought of causing that bitch pain made my smile broaden.

I took an unnecessary breath to calm my nerves and was once again assailed by the stench of dog and felt an involuntary shudder run down my spine at the smell. Well, at least now I knew where that smell came from. I looked at the human before me, weighing my words carefully.

"I think it might be best if she were to tell you of our… connection." I didn't want to reveal my hand too soon, or the human might panic, try to run, and I feared I wouldn't be gentle in restraining him. Much better to have him lead me to her.

"You have no connection to Bella," he spoke with such confidence that I quirked a questioning eyebrow at him.

"You seem very sure. Why is that, I wonder?" I had waited this long, I could bide my time a little longer; much better to make the human angry rather than frightened. Angry humans were so much easier to manipulate into doing what you wanted without suspecting a thing.

I heard a slight rustling sound behind me, barely audible, and the sudden thundering of a strong heartbeat and the whooshing sound of air entering massive lungs mere moments before a flying freight train plowed into my back, knocking me airborne. From decades of practice, I quickly found my bearings, flipped twice and came to rest on my feet, sixty feet from the now heavily-breathing wolf.

_What the fuck! I thought I had killed that monster!_

Falling immediately into a fighting crouch, I faced him and planned my attack.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**BPOV**

My nerves were strained to the breaking point as I ran and prayed; prayed and ran. I prayed I would get to Edward before James; prayed that the wolf pack would still be with him; prayed that I wasn't already too late. If something happened to Edward… I just wouldn't allow myself to think of that possibility.

I knew I was breaking the treaty with the Quileutes by going to the cliffs, but I didn't care. If saving Edward meant I had to move away from Forks forever, then so be it. If it meant that the Quileutes would become my mortal enemy and hunt me for the rest of my life, then that was a price I was more than willing to pay. I would do anything to save Edward. He was all that mattered.

My senses were, as always, trained on Edward's scent. I was a quarter of a mile from the cliffs when I picked it up. Usually, I would have smelled him before that, but his smell was masked by the overpowering scent of the Wolf Pack. I tried to train my sense of smell to block it out, but it was nearly impossible.

Then I smelled it: the scent of another vampire; a strange vampire. It permeated the air along the trail and hit me as my path from the north intersected the one leading west. He must have come this way, and very recently. I pushed myself to move faster and within seconds, the cliffs were in view. What I saw on the rocky ledge nearly brought me to my knees.

A stranger was standing there, a smile on his face as he spoke to Edward. _Edward was still alive!_ I forced my lingering eyes to move from Edward and look closer at the vampire. I felt an eerie trepidation come over me as I studied his face. Even my transformation into a vampire had failed to eradicate his image from my memory. I clearly remembered the leader of the band of highwaymen that assaulted me on that fateful night nearly 142 years ago. My dead heart shriveled a little more as I saw him standing so near my beloved. Where were the wolves? Where was Jake?

I concentrated on what they were saying and caught Edward's voice above the roar of the sea.

"You have no connection to Bella."

The vampire looked at him slyly and I heard him reply, "You seem very sure. Why is that, I wonder?"

As I waited for Edward to answer, I caught the flash of brown fur speeding through the underbrush toward the two men, heading straight for the vampire.

Jake!

As I watched, he struck a thunderous blow, hurling the vampire through the air. With an agility found only in our species, James turned in mid-air, flipped twice and landed nimbly, falling immediately into a fighting crouch.

I had seen enough. I knew a lone werewolf was no match for a vampire, but a werewolf and a vampire fighting together would be more than adequate to win. As I began moving, I saw Jake position his body between Edward and James just moments before the vampire pounced. The sound of his body colliding with Jake's exploded through the forest like a thunder clap. As I rounded the bend in the path and came upon them, I saw Jake hurling backwards, almost in slow motion. He managed to land on his feet, but the impact of the blow kept him skidding back for another several feet in Edward's direction.

Jake was still going to fast. Even as he pawed at the ground, managing to slow down and soften the blow somewhat, Edward was still propelled back… back…

He teetered for a moment on the cliff edge, his arms grasping at thin air, struggling for balance, then…

He was gone.

I didn't think, I just ran toward the cliff edge and threw myself over, my eyes meeting his green ones for a split second before he disappeared, head first, beneath the waves.

"_Edward!!!!_"

My scream was still echoing as my body cut into the water.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**EPOV**

It was funny how time plays tricks on the mind.

It seems to fly by when you're doing something enjoyable, and drag at intolerable levels when you face something unpleasant.

That's what was happening now.

I saw Jake's werewolf body sliding toward me, but I seemed frozen in place, unable to move out of the way.

I felt the blow as he crashed into me and realized that it didn't really hurt, it just knocked me backward.

I knew the edge was somewhere behind me, but I didn't realize it was so close; not until I felt myself falling.

A moment before I dropped over, I saw her, my Bella.

Thoughts of every important event from my life began to flood my mind: The first time I met Jake when we were kids; Learning to ride my first bike with Dad pushing me down the street; Driving my first car; Meeting Bella; Kissing Bella; Loving Bella.

Somehow, I knew this was the end. It was just like in the movies. Your life truly did flash before your eyes. My last conscious thought, the last thing I saw, was her face, her eyes…

_I love you…_

Then blackness…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**BPOV**

My body sliced through the ocean only feet from where he disappeared. I realized as I hit the water that Edward could not have entered the ocean at a worse moment. The tide was going out and the pool below the cliff was only ten or twelve feet deep.

The water depth meant nothing to me. My hands landed solidly against the ocean floor and I simply propelled myself upward.

But Edward wasn't so lucky.

I knew… When I saw his body floating lifelessly, I knew he'd broken his neck. I shook off the panic and listened for my beacon. As I concentrated harder I finally heard it, faint but still his heartbeat.

I swam toward him, reaching him quickly and placing myself between him and the incoming waves. I wrapped one hand around his forehead from behind, and my other arm around his shoulders, bracing his neck from movement and slowly swimming to the surface.

The waves had no effect on me and I used my marble-hard body as a shield to prevent further damage to his fragile, human form.

I focused on that dull thump-thump in his chest. That was the most important thing right now. He could survive without oxygen for the time it would take me to get him to shore, as long as his heart still functioned.

I waded onto the rocky beach just moments later, carrying Edward's limp body against me. His feet dragged along the ground, but his head, neck and upper body never moved. I carefully laid him on a small sandy spot well back from the waters edge, running my fingers along his torso, pressing gently on his lungs and listening.

I couldn't hear any water. I sent up a prayer for that small blessing. At least I would be able to get a good air exchange.

Somehow, the thought of Edward not recovering didn't enter my mind. It was an inconceivable outcome that didn't merit even a passing thought. As long as his heart was beating, he was alive. I called upon every bit of medical training I had ever received to make sure he stayed that way.

He needed oxygen, so I leaned over him and softly blew into his mouth. I watched as his chest expanded and then listened for the air exchange in his lungs.

Once more, air in, listen for the exchange. Over and over, I breathed for Edward until finally, he made a small gasp on his own. I could tell his breathing reflex was weak, and I had to conclude that the break was probably along the C5 or C6 vertebra.

As I breathed tirelessly for him, and listened to his heartbeat, I could also hear the sounds of the battle still raging on the cliff top. I knew Jake would need help, but I also knew that the minute he had phased, the entire Wolf Pack had been alerted to the danger. They were only moments away. Jake just had to hang in there for a few more moments.

Then I heard Alice's voice cut through the air and Jasper's ferocious growl rip through the ensuing fray, and knew this was the end of the line for James. Between my brother, his wife and Jake, James didn't stand a chance.

I listened to the sounds of James being dismembered just moments after the Wolf Pack arrived. Soon a fire was burning brightly atop the rocks and the sickly sweet smell of burning vampire wafted down on the breeze.

Still, I breathed for Edward.

Moments later I felt Carlisle's presence as he knelt beside me. Between breaths, I gave him the details of Edward's accident.

"We have to get him to a hospital," I finished, waiting for him to tell me what else to do.

He shook his head slightly. "There's no time for a hospital. His heart rate is decreasing rapidly. Our best chance is to get him to the house, keep him alive as long as we can, until…"

My eyes snapped to his face. "Until… ?"

"Until we get permission from the Quileutes to change him. It's his only chance now. The injury is too severe." Carlisle was never one to mince words. He continued, "Even if we were to get him to a hospital, he would be put on a ventilator. I don't think he would ever regain consciousness."

"Nooo!!!"

"Yes, Bella, don't fool yourself. You've seen these types of injuries before. I'm surprised he didn't die immediately. I'm sure he would have if he hadn't been so young and strong."

"No! He'll be fine. I'll make him fine."

"Bella, no. If you're right about the where the break is, he's almost surely a quadriplegic, he's probably got a massive subdural hematoma forming which will only worsen his chances of surviving by conventional methods. His vitals are falling rapidly, Bella. Think like a clinician, not like his mate for a minute. It will be a miracle if he survives until we get him to the house."

"I can't help it Carlisle, I _am _his mate," I wailed. His heartbeat stuttered for a moment causing panic to rise up into my chest, "No, Edward, please, stay with me. Please." I stroked his face gently, running my fingers over each curve, each indentation, and every nuance that made him unique. Still, I remembered to breathe for him.

I felt a gentle hand on my arm and turned my head for a moment to meet Alice's gaze. I looked beyond her to the gathered Wolf Pack, now phased back into human form, listening as Carlisle explained Edward's condition and that we were taking him back to the house. They stood in stony silence as they absorbed the gravity of the situation.

Jasper moved to kneel on Edward's other side, and I realized that all these events had taken place in just a few minutes time: The attack, Edward's fall, destroying James. And now Carlisle had examined Edward, Alice, Jasper, and the Wolf Pack were here with me, and Edward was still alive.

Carlisle moved back to stand behind Jasper. "We need to get him to the house. Edward's car will be the quickest and safest way to transport him. Bella, we need to lift him. We must keep his upper body as motionless as possible."

Jasper nodded and moved toward Edward's head, and spoke softly. "Bella, I need you to help me raise Edward up. You brace his head while I lift, okay?"

I could feel calmness settle over me and I blessed Jasper for his gift. I nodded my response and soon Edward's upper body was settled against the stony hardness of Jasper's. Then Jake moved to lift his feet. With a curt nod in Jasper's direction, we headed around the beach to the path that led up to the road. Alice sprinted ahead to get Edward's car ready, but I didn't leave Edward's side. I made them pause every fifteen seconds so I could give Edward another lung full of air.

Jasper and Jake navigated the path with nimble sure-footedness and even though they had to be extra careful, it took them only a couple of minutes to get Edward to the car. Jasper never released his immobilizing hold on Edward as he maneuvered his body into the backseat. I wedged myself in back too, crouching down near the floor at Edward's head so I could continue to breathe for him.

Carlisle and Alice got in front, Alice driving while Carlisle made some phone calls. The first to Charlie, quickly giving him an abbreviated version of the situation – that Edward had had an accident and was being taken to the Cullen residence. He didn't go into a lot of detail for he knew if the situation deteriorated and Edward had to be changed, the less Charlie knew the better. However, Carlisle also knew that Elizabeth, Ed, and Charlie had a right to be with Edward at a time like this. Bella had told him that Edward's parents had left for the airport only half an hour ago, so they couldn't be that far away. He asked Charlie to call them and have them return immediately and come directly to the Cullen residence.

The car trip took only a few minutes. Alice was, by far, the best driver in the family and she more than proved it today.

Carlisle had a full-service clinic set up in the room beyond the conservatory. He had found it to be useful, especially in a small town. Carlisle had earned a reputation as an excellent physician and his patients seemed to think the doctor should be on call all the time, even at night and on weekends. Some, well actually, _a lot_, would just show up at the house if Carlisle wasn't on duty at the hospital, instead of making the trip to the emergency room. It was sometimes an annoyance to the family, especially those late-night visits with open cuts and abrasions.

Today, however, the room finally proved its worth. Carlisle and Jasper carried Edward into the room and placed him gently on the exam table. Carlisle lost no time in gathering all the equipment he needed and had Edward intubated within seconds with the soft, manual ventilation bag connected. I felt somewhat at a loss, as I no longer needed to breathe for Edward. Jasper took over the vent bag, so I decided to concentrate on his heartbeat.

The minutes ticked slowly past as we waited. I knew we were waiting for Edward's parents to get there. I didn't begin to know how I would explain the transformation to them, explain what I was, what my family was, but if that's what it took to keep Edward alive, then I would make them understand.

I was still trying to figure out what I was going to say to Edward's parents when I heard the sounds of an argument coming from the front of the house. Alice and Esme were having a heated conversation with the Wolf Pack in the front yard.

"Well what do you suggest we do, huh?" Alice's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Let him die? Or maybe we should leave him as a vegetable on a ventilator for the rest of his life?"

There was a collective growl, before Sam Uley's voice rang out, "We're just saying we think he should be given a chance to live as normal a human life as he can. Let the doctors at the hospital take a look at him. Maybe there's some operation that can save him."

Carlisle had quickly checked Edward's vitals once more before he draped his stethoscope around his neck and marched out of the room. Moments later, his calm voice could be heard.

"Sam, listen to me. I love Edward as if he were my own son. If I thought he had even one shred of a chance with surgery, I would have him on a medivac helicopter to Port Angeles in a heartbeat." I heard him sigh heavily. "But that is not the case. It's a miracle and a testament to Edwards's physical strength that he's survived this long. Theoretically, he should have died upon impact."

I felt my body sway a little as I heard the words come from Carlisle's mouth and I realized just how close I had come to losing the most important thing in the world to me. I brought my concentration back to Edward, ignoring the argument outside, for it didn't make a difference. Edward had only one chance to survive.

Try as I might, I couldn't block out the sounds of their quarreling. Sam was throwing around words like treaty and honor and respect. Carlisle was countering with words like reasonable and sensible and highly unlikely. But the Wolf Pack wouldn't budge in their assessment. They would not allow Edward to be changed. They wanted him to be stabilized and then moved to the Medical Center in Port Angeles.

Stupid Dogs! Didn't they understand? Edward would never survive a trip that far, whether by ambulance or by helicopter. The stress of moving him would strain his heart too much. Didn't they know he was barely hanging on by a thread? A dry sob escaped my throat and I felt again the calming waves coming from Jasper. He could sense that I was getting overwrought as I listened to the argument taking place outside.

Then I heard the low roar of a car engine and the faint crunch of tires on gravel. I recognized the sound as that of Charlie's cruiser as it navigated the driveway. Thank God, Edward's parents were here. As soon as I could see them, I would try to explain what must be done to save their son.

At the approach of Charlie and the Masens, the Wolf Pack silenced their arguments. Car doors opened and slammed and quick footsteps approached the house.

"Where is he?" Elizabeth Masen's voice was filled with worry as she spoke, most likely to Carlisle.

"Right this way," Carlisle answered and their footsteps came toward the clinic.

"Bella!" Jasper's intense voice brought my head around to look at him and my thoughts from the humans moving our way and back on Edward.

And then I heard it…

Nothing…

The total silence of Edward's body, save for the air being forced into his lungs by the manual respirator, filled the room.

Edward's heart was silent.

No, this was too soon! His heart couldn't stop! It couldn't!

There was no time…

I didn't have time…

I needed more time...

My screams tore through the silence of the room.

"_Nooooo!!!! Oh, God, please, no!... Edward!!!!"_

* * *

**A/N: I have now installed a blow-up mattress, TV, and mini-fridge behind the couch. I figure I'm going to be hiding out here for quite a while.**

**Love me, hate me, want to take me out to the desert and leave me for dead? Let me know, I'm wearing my big-girl panties, so I can take it.**

**Next chapter posting soon.**

**Remember, I really love you guys…**

**** May all your dreams be filled with Edward ****

**** BM ****


	36. Changes in Our Lives

**A/N: No Lemons in this chapter, but something even better! **

**My song choice for this chapter is:  
**"_**Bring Me To Life" – by Evanescence  
**_**A link to the video is on my profile. **

**Thank you to every one who reviewed the last chapter. I tried to answer everybody. If I missed you, I'm so sorry. I appreciate every one of my reviewers. Also, thanks to all my new readers and all those that have added Lioness to your favorites and alerts. I love you all.**

**Many thanks to my beta and muse, Melolabel, who fixes my 3am ramblings and makes my characters stay true to themselves. We write "The Marksman" together and if you aren't reading it, just one question… Why not? Westward is so hot, he makes the desert look like Antarctica. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. I just borrow them from time to time and make them do my bidding…**

**Now, without further adieu … **

**Enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

* * *

BetaNote: Just want to wish my girl BellaMadonna a super happy birthday! Give her lots of love for this chapter because it's awesome!

* * *

**Chapter 36 – Changes in Our Lives**

**Carlisle's POV**

I was just escorting Elizabeth and Ed toward the clinic when I heard Isabella's anguished cries fill the air.

"_Nooooo!!!! Oh, God, please, no!... Edward!!!!"_

I trained my hearing on the patient and knew immediately what had happened. Edward's heart had stopped.

Rushing as fast as I could in front of the Masens, I was soon by Edward's side. Isabella was pleading with Edward to hang on as she and Jasper continued to administer CPR. I cringed slightly when I heard a few of Edward's ribs crack as she frantically thrust down on his sternum. She was becoming more and more hysterical by the moment despite the calming waves Jasper was flooding throughout the room.

"Please, darling, hang on! You've got to hang on, just a little bit longer," her voice was broken by sobs of grief. Her eyes cut to me the moment I stepped into the room. "Carlisle, do something! We've got to get him back," she continued to plead, completely disregarding the room quickly filling with people. "His heart has to be beating, otherwise I can't change him! I won't let him die! Don't let him die, Carlisle, please!"

Alice had entered the room and I quickly motioned her to come to Isabella's side as I saw Esme move swiftly to stand by Elizabeth and Ed. Thankfully, Charlie had hung back outside to speak to Jake, so that was one less witness.

I had already anticipated the need for intervention and had prepared the portable defibrillator and the adrenaline. All I could hope for, as I quickly placed the discs for the heart monitor on his chest, was that Edward was still strong enough to be resuscitated. The heart monitor was more for Edward's parent's benefit than my own. I could hear the beating of his heart, or in this case, the lack of a beat, just fine without it. My hearing was better than any machine in determining all the minute nuances of each beat. But they might think it strange if I didn't use one. Plus it filled the time until the defibrillator was charged.

Isabella grabbed Alice's arm with one hand like it was a life preserver, clinging to her tightly while still keeping one hand firmly planted on Edward's chest, manually pushing the blood though the chambers of his heart. "He can't die!" she sobbed to the room in general. "I can save him! We can save him! You know we can save him. His heart just has to keep beating." She glanced up at me, seeking my reassurance so I nodded softly, continuing to set up the monitor before turning to prepare the adrenaline injection.

"I know, Sweetie, I know," Alice crooned as I watched her put her arm around Isabella's shoulder and hug her tightly.

Isabella turned her anguished eyes to Alice, but never stopping the motion of her hand. "I was waiting. I was waiting to speak to his parents. I didn't want to change him without telling them first." She hung her head, shaking it from side to side. "Why did I wait? I shouldn't have waited! I should have changed him on the beach! I knew he had only an hour or two at best. Why did I wait? Why, why, why!"

I heard the soft intake of breath from Elizabeth when they heard Isabella's words. I glanced at Esme and saw that she had distracted the Masens for a moment as she spoke gentle, reassuring words to them.

"Bella, please, stop torturing yourself. You did the right thing in waiting. You did." Alice glanced up, moving her eyes between me and Jasper, silently pleading with the latter to do something. Jasper just shrugged his helplessness and I heard him whisper low and fast, letting Alice know that short of rendering the entire room comatose, there wasn't much else he could do.

The machine finally beeped, indicating it was fully charged. I knew the shock wouldn't hurt Isabella or Jasper, but we had onlookers, so for appearances, I prepared the paddles, placed them on Edward's chest and said, "Clear".

Jasper turned slightly, blocking the view of his hands from the humans in the room, as he braced them on either side of Edward's neck, giving rigid support to prevent further damage. Alice blocked their view of Isabella, who I knew would refuse to remove her hand from Edward's chest. I turned my head to look at the monitor, but didn't really need it. Edward's body jerked and I could hear his heart thump once and then fall silent again. Again, I charged the machine, and once again applied a shock to Edward's heart.

And again… nothing.

I heard Elizabeth softly sobbing in her husband's arms.

I reached for the adrenaline and, without preamble, pushed Isabella's hands aside to plunge the needle directly into Edward's heart. Once again Alice blocked the view from the room and I sent a third electric impulse through Edward's body.

I heard a stuttering beat, then another, then a weak but steady rhythm.

"Oh, thank God!" Isabella and Elizabeth spoke together. Then Isabella fell into Alice's waiting arms, her body wracked with tearless sobs, while Esme and Ed helped an equally distraught Elizabeth into a chair.

I quickly checked Edward's blood pressure and, while still low, it was adequate considering the situation. As I finished, I saw Ed leave his wife's side and walk toward me.

"Carlisle, what's going on? Is he going to be alright?" Ed's voice shook a little and I could tell he was close to breaking down himself. After all, Edward was his only child.

I motioned for him to precede me to where Elizabeth was sitting. Esme was doing her best to soothe the mother's fears. I knew there was no time to waste, so I told them bluntly the situation. Edward had, at most, a couple of hours left. There was no way he would survive being moved to another medical facility. Elizabeth broke down completely upon hearing those words. Ed knelt at her side, enclosing her in his arms as he cried too.

I felt Isabella approach and stand at my side.

"Carlisle, we need to tell them. We have to tell them now. There's no time to waste." Isabella's voice was shaky but she spoke with conviction. I could see the determination in her countenance as she turned to the Masens.

Elizabeth pushed away from her husband and turned to face Isabella. Wiping her tears away with the tissue Esme had pressed into her hand, she spoke. "You said you could save him. Before; I heard you. You said you could _change_ him. What did you mean? How can you change him?"

Ed Masen had now turned to watch Isabella, too, keeping his arm around his wife as they waited for a reply. Esme moved to quietly close the door, assuring us a small amount of privacy.

Isabella glanced nervously at me, before gathering her resolve and beginning to speak. "There are some things you don't know about me and my family. Edward knows; he's known since his snakebite." Isabella's voice faltered as her nerves got the better of her for a moment. Then she swallowed thickly, straightened her shoulders and continued. "We're not like normal people. We're different and we have the ability to make Edward better." She paused once again, before forging ahead. "We can change him into one of us." Again, Isabella's voice came to a shuddering halt and I could see she was trying to figure out the best way to tell them the truth about us, without completely endangering them to the Volturi.

Elizabeth pulled away from her husband, stood and reached for Isabella's hands, peering into her eyes with a searing intensity. "So it's true then? The things you said? You can save Edward? You can make him better?"

Isabella nodded her head and answered simply, "Yes."

Elizabeth took a deep breath, as her next words caught the attention of the entire room as she spoke them with a voice filled with wonder. "So, my grandfather was right. His letter wasn't just the ramblings of a senile old man."

Isabella was the most curious of all. "What? Your grandfather? What letter?"

Elizabeth smiled softly as she released one of Isabella's hands to clasp the hand of her husband that had suddenly appeared on her shoulder. "My grandfather, Robert Pattinson, left his journals and a painting to my son; however, he also left a letter for me. It was to be delivered to me two weeks before Edward turned eighteen. I received it last week." I watched as apprehension filled Isabella's face as she waited for Elizabeth to continue. "He explained that he had set my son on a task, a journey if you will, to find his Marie; the same Marie that he had painted so lovingly in the portrait that now hangs in his old study. The painting he left for Edward. He explained things to us and asked that we, as Edward's parents, support him in his quest. He was most adamant; insisting that Edward would be compelled to find her – Marie." Tears filled her eyes as I saw her hand squeeze Isabella's tightly. "You are Marie, aren't you? My grandfather was right, wasn't he? You are a… vampire." She didn't ask, instead she stated it as a fact.

I could see that Isabella was struck dumb at her words. I knew it was time for me to intercede. I stepped to Isabella's side and spoke softly to the Masens.

"Yes, it's true."

"And you, too? You're all vampires?" Ed Masen asked, his eyes sweeping the room, taking in all our family.

I paused for a moment; the only sound in the room was the steady metronome-sound of the heart monitor measuring Edward's heartbeat.

"Yes," I spoke quietly.

"And that's how you want to save our son? You want to turn him into a vampire?" I listened for the suspicion; the doubt; the anger. But almost unbelievably, I heard none of those things. Instead, I heard acceptance and hope.

I knew now was the time to tell them the absolute truth. "If Edward is to stay alive, in any form, it is the only way. His injuries are so severe, he's lucky to have survived this long."

Tears were running freely down Elizabeth Masen's cheeks as she raised her eyes to her husband. They exchanged a silent look, a look that spoke volumes even though no words were said aloud. Ed's eyes were tear filled too as they turned back to face us.

Elizabeth spoke first, directly to Isabella. "Grampy told me in his letter not to be afraid of you; that you and your family would not hurt Edward. He explained that you had a pure soul, Bella, regardless of your circumstances. He explained that one day our son would have to make a choice." A wan smile graced her lips as she continued. "It seems that day is upon us…" She couldn't go on because tears overtook her once more. Ed finished for her.

"Do it. Save our son…" his voice broke on a sob. "He's all we've got and we love him. Please, save him."

Isabella's body was shaking with tearless sobs as she said, "If there was any other way, please believe me, we would do it. But I love him, too. I can't bear to see him die."

And with that, Ed and Elizabeth pulled her into their embrace, the three of them seeking comfort from each other.

Suddenly the air was split with a deep and resounding – "No! We won't permit this!"

On the heels of the outburst, the clinic door was wrenched open to reveal a furious Sam Uley followed closely by Jake and two members of the wolf pack, along with a somewhat confused Charlie Swan.

It seemed that werewolf hearing was nearly as acute as vampire hearing, because Sam had apparently overheard our conversation.

"What's going on here," Chief Swan asked as his eyes took in the scene. There was an obviously distraught Ed and Elizabeth, who were still holding an equally distraught Isabella; the apprehensive and somewhat menacing looks on my family's faces; the fiercely rabid look on the faces of the Quileutes; all with the backdrop of the blinking, beeping, monitor signaling Edward's condition.

I knew I had to diffuse the situation quickly, so speaking calmly, I addressed Charlie's concerns. "It's just a difference of opinion about Edward's treatment, Chief Swan. Everything will be fine."

I could see that Charlie wasn't buying my explanation, as he would have had to be blind not to see the tension rising between Sam, my family, and the Masens. I cast a glance at Jasper and felt an almost immediate calm settle over the room. I then cut a look at Alice who walked swiftly to Charlie's side, taking him by the arm to lead him from the room. Her optimistic chatter over Edward's condition serving to further put him at ease. She glanced over her shoulder at me, giving me a nod. I knew she would keep the Chief out of the way for a while.

The moment the door closed, Sam began again, "We won't permit this, Cullen! This is a direct violation of the treaty."

"Sam," I spoke slowly, trying to reason with him. "I've told you, there is no other way to save Edward. He will die if we don't act soon."

"And I'm telling you that you need to find some other way; get him to a hospital where regular doctors can evaluate his situation." Sam wasn't budging an inch in his stubborn stance.

"He will never survive being moved from this room, let alone to a hospital. Those are the facts; I can't change them just to suit you." I very seldom lost my temper, but I was close to throwing him and his wolf pack buddies out of my house.

Then I heard a soft clearing of a throat before I heard the quiet steel in the voice of Elizabeth Masen. "Might I ask who you are?" She stepped forward to stand in front of Sam.

For the first time, Sam focused on the Masens. He had the decency to look slightly chagrined, but he still had a touch of arrogance in his voice as he answered, "I'm Sam Uley, of the Quileutes."

Elizabeth drew herself up, straightened her shoulders and looked him straight in the eye and spoke slowly and clearly. "Who the hell asked you for your opinion in this matter? You have no say in what we choose for our son."

Sam took a step back in surprise at the venom in her voice. It was apparent that he hadn't expected such vehemence to come out of such an elegant-looking woman. I felt my admiration for her increase ten-fold. It would seem that Sam had forgotten about the ferocity of a mother when it came to protecting her child, because he had to audacity to answer her with that touch of disdain still in his voice.

"The Cullens have a treaty with the Quileutes. They have agreed to never harm a human while they live in this territory. There is no exception."

If Elizabeth Masen had been blessed with laser vision, then Sam Uley would have been transformed into a pile of ashes instantly from the fire that sprang from her eyes.

"I don't give a tinker's damn about any treaty between you and the Cullens. We're talking about our son! He has one chance to live, do you understand?" She punctuated her words by stabbing him in the chest with her index finger. "We will not, I repeat _WILL NOT,_ let him die just to satisfy some asinine treaty that you think is so important!" Her mouth was set in anger as she took a step forward and Sam, wisely, stepped back. "We will make the decisions where Edward is concerned, not you, and so, Mr. Uley, I ask you very politely to _SHUT THE HELL UP!"_

Ed Masen stepped behind his wife, glaring menacingly at Sam as he added his two cents. "Mr. Uley, I believe you heard my wife, and if you have a brain in that thick skull of yours, you'll leave. Right now!"

Sam just stood there, breathing heavily, but finally understanding that it was best not to argue with parents who were trying save their son's life. With a last-ditch effort, he turned to me.

"Cullen, you know this will break the treaty?"

I just looked at him and I knew there was really no decision to make. We would save Edward. If we had to fight our way out of Forks, then fight we would. I had just opened my mouth to tell him as much when Jake stepped between us, looking first at me before turning to face Sam.

"Sam, that's enough," his voice was filled with quiet resolve as he faced the older man. "I'm voicing my opinion on this matter and I'm siding with the Masens."

Sam sucked in a loud breath, stepping back as if Jake had hit him. Before he could open his mouth to protest, Jake continued.

"Edward is in this mess because of me. I should have protected him; instead, I'm the reason he's lying on that gurney, barely hanging on to life." Jake shook his head as tears welled up and rolled down his face. "I misjudged the rogue vampire. I should have gone after him instead of letting him come to me. When he did, he knocked me into Edward and that sent him over the cliff." His voice broke, but he kept speaking. "It's my fault."

Sam didn't say anything, letting the words sink in. While he was still wrapping his mind around Jake's words, the younger man-wolf turned back to me, wiping his tears roughly away with the back of his hand.

"Dr. Cullen, do what you have to do to save Edward. As the son of the Chief, I'm giving permission from the Quileutes for you to do it." He turned back to look at Sam. Sam stared at him for a moment before lowering his eyes and giving a jerky nod. He knew Jake had the right to pull rank and he was smart enough not to question it. He turned silently, walking stiffly from the room with the rest of the wolf pack, except Jake, close behind him. Jake turned to face the Masens.

"Mr. & Mrs. Masen, I'm so sorry for what happened to Edward. He's my best friend and I would do anything for him."

Ed Masen answered, "We're sure it was an accident, Jake. From the sound of your explanation, there's a lot more to the story than we know. But it's not important right now. We'll talk more later." He patted Jake's shoulder consolingly, before speaking to me.

"What are you waiting for, Carlisle?" he asked and I quickly sprang into action.

I asked Esme to escort Ed, Elizabeth, and Jake to a more comfortable part of the house, assuring them I would keep them posted of Edward's progress. I knew Esme would continue with explanations of what had happened to Edward as a result of the fall and what would happen over the next three days. This would be a trying time for all of us.

BPOV

I watched as Edward's parents and Jake left the room with Esme before I hurried to help Carlisle. I had an idea I wanted to ask him about concerning the transformation process, but first, I needed a moment with Edward. I placed my hand softly on Edward's chest as I spoke to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I want to try to communicate with Edward. I want him to know what we're going to do." I bit my lip to stop the trembling as I voiced my fears. "I want to make sure he's okay with the change. I have to give him one last chance, if I can, to make his own choice."

I could tell Carlisle agreed with me that we should try to warn Edward. He nodded slightly and I glanced up at Jasper, who had continued to operate the ventilation bag rhythmically during the dramatic scene that had just taken place in this room. He smiled encouragingly at me as I placed the tip of my right index finger gently against Edward's temple. I closed my eyes and let our thoughts connect.

"_Edward? Can you hear me? It's Bella."_

I waited patiently for his answer after letting him know I was there.

And then it came, the confused thoughts of the man I loved.

"_Bella? Where are you? I can hear you, but I can't see you. It's so dark."_

"_I'm here, darling. Just listen to my voice."_

"_Bella...?"_

"_You were in an accident, darling. Do you remember?"_

"_I remember falling. And I remember your eyes."_

"_Yes, darling, you fell."_

"_Am I dead? Is this heaven? My heaven would have you in it."_

"_No, darling, you're not dead, but you are injured; really badly injured."_

"_How badly?"_

"_Your neck was broken."_

"_Am I going to die?"_

"_Not if you don't want to. Carlisle and I want to know if you want us to change you."_

"_Change me?"_

"_Yes, change you into… one of us."_

"_You mean into a vampire?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Will I get to be with you forever?"_

"_If you want to be..."_

"_That's my heaven."_

"_Then you want to be changed?"_

"_Yes." _

"_I'll be with you the whole way, okay?"_

"_Will it hurt?"_

"_Not if I can help it. I have to leave you for a while, alright? I'll be back."_

"_Okay. Bella?"_

"_Yes, darling?"_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you, too."_

I pulled my mind back and looked up at Carlisle with a smile and a nod.

"He said yes. So, let's do it."

Jasper cleared his throat to get our attention. "I think it might be best if I wasn't in the room when you do this. I mean, I still struggle sometimes with…" his voice trailed off, but we knew what he was getting at. Jasper had hunted humans for the first 100 years of his vampire life and still had to fight his natural instinct when confronted with the smell of fresh blood.

"It's okay, Jasper," Carlisle told him. "You go on out; we can handle this."

I nodded at him and reached for the vent bag, taking it from him and watching him leave the room.

"Carlisle, I had an idea. It came to me when you used the needle to inject the adrenaline into Edward's heart. What if we did the same thing with venom?" Carlisle eyed me speculatively, weighing my idea in his mind. "It would be the quickest way to get it into his system. It would also be the quickest way to get the venom into his spinal cord, thereby causing it to mend faster. If we can get his spinal cord to mend, then his lungs will operate normally to supply his body with oxygen as long as he needs it."

"That is a very good idea. I don't know why I never thought of it myself." He smiled warmly at me as he continued. "I always said it was too bad you looked so young; you would make a wonderful practicing physician. You have a knack for innovation."

The human Bella I once was would have blushed at his compliment. The vampire Bella just smiled back at him as I squeezed the vent bag and watched Carlisle prepare Edward for the change. Finally, he turned to me.

"Isabella, I think it might be best if only one of us supplies the venom. Do you want to do it, or would you rather I did?"

I looked from Carlisle to Edward, considering my options. On the one hand, it would be much easier for me if I let Carlisle do it; however, I knew Edward would prefer me to do it myself. Even if it would be excruciatingly hard to resist the taste of his blood, I would do it for Edward's sake.

"I'll do it."

Carlisle just nodded and came to stand beside me, silently reaching his hand for the vent bag. I turned the task over to him.

I prepared a new syringe, filling it with venom from the gland located under my tongue before laying it aside. Carlisle watched me, then said, "In order to make the change go faster, after you inject the venom into Edward's heart, you should bite him at all the strategic pulse points on the body: the neck, wrists, elbows and groin, injecting more venom into his bloodstream. Getting the venom into the main arteries of the body will make sure it's distributed throughout the body in the least amount of time. With your idea of a direct heart injection, it may speed up the transformation process by as much as a day."

I nodded in agreement as he continued.

"We don't have to worry about any increase in the pain factor. I imagine you plan to block the pain receptors in his brain, as you did for both Rosalie and Emmett during their transformation. The swiftness of the change will help you, too. I know the concentration needed to block the pain usually leaves you mentally exhausted for days after the change is complete."

I gave him a small smile. "But it's worth it if I can help." I ran my hand gently over Edward's bare chest, feeling the warmth of his skin and the sluggish vibration of his heartbeat under my fingertips. I would miss these things about him, but as I listened to the somewhat-weak beat of his heart, I knew it was time.

Picking up the syringe, I leaned down, kissing Edward softly on the lips once more before I plunged the needle directly into his heart, quickly injecting the venom. I heard his heart shudder as the venom mingled with the blood flowing through the chambers, quickly moving to the aorta to be carried throughout his body.

I removed the needle, putting it on the supply cart and moved quickly around his body. I started at his neck, where I sank my teeth into his carotid artery, tasting his sweet, sweet blood for the first time. I was momentarily stunned by the euphoria that came over me at the flavor and couldn't prevent letting the blood flow over my tongue and down my throat. It was like nothing I had ever tasted before. I took another long pull from the wound savoring the warm, salty blood as it coated the inside of my mouth.

"Isabella?" Carlisle's soft inquiry brought me to my senses. What was I doing? This was Edward. I felt a slight sense of shame at what I had nearly done, but shook it off as I quickly injected more venom into the artery before moving my tongue over the bite and sealing the skin instantaneously. I moved to his wrists and elbows, biting, injecting venom, sealing the skin. With each new injection, I could sense a tensing in his shoulders, neck and face. I pulled back the sheet that covered his torso, running my hand up his thigh muscle as I felt for the pulse in his groin. The scent of his body hit me with the full force of a shotgun blast. I couldn't resist running my tongue over the thin skin that covered his femoral artery before ripping it open with my teeth and injecting venom. I licked it once more, sealing the skin, before moving to do the same to the other side.

Finally finished, I moved back up to place my fingertip against his temple, closed my eyes and entered his mind once more.

"_Edward? I'm back…"_

_PAIN! _

The blinding, soul-numbing pain of vampire transformation was screaming its way through Edward's brain. I quickly let my mind seek out the pain receptors and promptly blocked their signal.

Edward's pain was still a long way from the full-blown pain of transformation, as his paralyzed body could feel nothing from the chest down. However, the part that could feel pain was more than making up for the lost sensations.

Keeping the signal blocked with part of my mind, I attempted to communicate with him once more.

"_Edward?"_

"_Oh my God, what was that pain?"_

"_It was the normal transformation process."_

"_Is it over now? Why can't I move?"_

"_No, darling, it's far from over."_

"_Then what happened to the pain?"_

"_I told you I would keep you from feeling any pain if I could. I'm blocking the pain receptors in your brain."_

"_You can do that?"_

"_Yes, I can do that. I can shield your brain from a variety of different things."_

"_Wait a minute. You promised you wouldn't mess with my brain again."_

"_I said I wouldn't do it unless you asked me to. Do you want me to stop? It would mean that the pain would return, however."_

"_In that case, I'm asking you to mess away."_

It's funny. Even without verbal communication, I could hear the amusement in his thoughts. He did a kind of mental chuckle.

I kept my up communication with Edward throughout that day until I sensed he was getting tired. I began to hum the song I had written for him months ago and soon his mind was lulled into a peaceful sleep.

Carlisle had remained tirelessly at his post with the ventilation bag until Alice relieved him a few hours after the transformation began because the Masens wished to talk to him. For once, Alice kept down her chatter, knowing that it took concentration to maintain the delicate balance between shielding Edward's mind from the pain and completely taking it over.

She just quietly told me that Edward's parents were spending the night and that Chief Swan had been called out on a police call. He had finally left after being assured that Edward was going to be fine. Rosalie and Emmett had landed in Seattle and would be home in a couple of hours. Jake, much to Alice's vexation, was refusing to leave until he was absolutely sure Edward would be okay. This annoyed Alice because as long as Jake was around, she received no visions. It was quite disconcerting for her to be without her second sight. I could tell she really wanted to talk more, but, bless her, she quashed the impulse.

Edward remained asleep for nearly twelve hours, his human body needing the rest. When his mental voice finally made a re-appearance, it almost startled me. I was beginning to feel the effects of the tightrope I was balancing on as I maintained control over Edward's mind.

"_Bella, are you still here?"_

"_Of course, silly. You don't feel any pain, do you?"_

"_No, but I do feel an annoying, tickling sensation of something down my throat."_

"_That's just the ventilation tube. It's helping you breathe."_

"_Really? Well, it's beginning to bother me."_

And just like that, Edward's spinal cord mended enough for him to be able to breathe on his own. I quickly asked Alice to carefully remove the tube and then go get Carlisle and let the rest of the family know that Edward was now breathing on his own.

"_Edward, I think you're about halfway though this thing. It hasn't been so bad, has it?"_

"_Nothing is ever bad when I'm with you."_

"_You're just as corny as ever."_

"_Maybe, but admit it. You love it, don't you?"_

"_Yes, I do."_

At that moment Carlisle entered the room. It took more than a little effort on my part to keep my shield on Edward's mind and concentrate enough to talk to him. The mental strain was starting to really wear on me. I don't remember it being this hard with Rose or Emmett. I mentioned this to Carlisle and of course he had a theory.

"With Rosalie and Emmett, did you also keep up a mental conversation with them during the time you shielded their mind?"

It took me a moment to be able to concentrate fully on his words and remember enough to answer. "No, I just shielded their mind and left their thoughts alone."

"But you can't resist conversing with Edward, can you?"

"No, I can't," I admitted.

"That's putting a double strain on your gift. I dare say with time and practice, you could do it without much strain, but now it just takes so much concentration that it drains you."

"You're probably right."

"Then it's probably for the best if you don't have to carry on a conversation with me or anyone other than Edward. I think that strains you even more."

I just nodded.

"Okay, then don't speak to me, I'm going to make this brief. Edward is more than halfway through his transformation. It's progressing even more rapidly than we anticipated. I estimate it should be completed in about eight hours. There is no doubt now that he will survive the change. I'm going to let his parents know and see if I can get Jake to go home. Alice is driving us all crazy while he's around." He was still chuckling as he left the room.

"_Edward? Carlisle just told me that you're over halfway through your transformation. It won't be long now darling."_

"_I can already feel a tingling sensation in my legs. It's not painful, just feels funny, like they've been asleep."_

"_That's because your spinal cord has finally been restored. In fact, I can already see a change in your entire body."_

"_Oh, really? Is it for the better?"_

"_Well, I really can't say. You were pretty much perfect before; now you're just more so."_

"_Yeah, tell me more. Flattery will get you everywhere with me, sweetheart."_

"_If the cheese gets any thicker coming from you, I'll have to nickname you Cheesy McCheesington."_

"_Yeah, but admit it again. You love it!"_

I had to admit to myself he was right, but I absolutely refused to tell him again. He was trying to coax it from me when I heard Alice's jubilant cry from the other side of the house, "Thank God that canine is gone!" I knew Jake must have finally left the house.

I was still resisting an insistent Edward, when I heard Alice yell, "Oh, my God, it's true! Carlisle, I have to talk to you." I could hear her dragging him away in the direction of his study before I had to pull my concentration back to Edward alone. It was really exhausting dealing with everything going on around me while maintaining the mental block. I found it was easier if I just blocked everything out but Edward's mind and concentrated only on him.

I was succeeding in doing this when Carlisle came through the door a few minutes later.

"Isabella, I need you to come with me." His voice was adamant, but I couldn't leave Edward. If I did, his pain would return. Carlisle knew this.

"I can't leave Edward, you know that. His transformation isn't finished."

"Isabella, I must insist. You have to come with me. Now!"

I had never seen Carlisle act this way, especially when the stakes were so high.

"Carlisle, if I leave Edward now, his pain will return. I can't let him suffer. What is so important that you would even ask me to leave him at a time like this?"

He drew a deep breath and began. "Alice had a vision while she and Jasper were traveling to Rio, but she dismissed it as impossible, and besides, her vision of James and Edward outweighed everything else in her mind. Since she's been back, Jake has been around and you know that blocks Alice's sight. But now, Jake is gone and Alice has a clear vision; one she insists is true, however unlikely."

"And this vision is important enough to take me from Edward when he needs me most?" I couldn't see how anything could be more important than Edward's well being. Unless… "Wait, is there something wrong with his parents? Or is something going to happen to them or to Charlie? Do we need to rescue him? Is there another rogue vampire out there somewhere?" My mind was racing a mile a minute as different scenarios flooded my mind; a mind that was still trying to concentrate on blocking Edward's pain. It was beginning to be too much for me and I felt a wave of exhaustion sweep over me. I slumped a little and Carlisle saw it.

"Isabella, I am telling you that this is more important than anything else at the moment; even blocking Edward's pain. In fact, if Edward knew about this, he would insist that you come with me and to hell with his pain."

"_Bella, it's okay. Go with Carlisle."_

"_You heard him?"_

"_Yes, I did. He wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important. I'll be fine."_

"_But your pain will return. And the pain in the last few hours is indescribable. I can't leave you."_

"_Sweetheart, you endured the pain during your change, didn't you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then I'll be able to do it too."_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Well, I do. Go with Carlisle."_

I dragged my thoughts away from Edward and spoke to Carlisle. "He's insisting that I go with you."

"He heard me then?"

"Yes, and he said I should go with you, that you wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"He's a smart man."

"But I don't want to leave him alone. Jasper?" I called and within seconds of me uttering his name, Jasper was in the room.

"Jaz, will you stay with Edward? Don't leave him alone. At least you can help him with the panic he'll feel when the pain comes over him. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Sure, Bella, I won't leave him and I'll do everything I can to make him more comfortable."

I turned back to Carlisle. "You know I have to be back before the transformation is totally complete. I have to help him control his newborn urges where human blood is concerned."

Carlisle answered, "Yes, with luck, you'll be back well before that time."

I nodded at him and turned back to Edward.

"_Edward, are you sure? I can stay…"_

"_I'm sure. I can do this, baby. I just feel this is important, you going with Carlisle."_

"_Okay, I'm going."_

"_Alright."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too, sweetheart."_

With a great amount of reluctance, I severed my mind's tie with Edward's. Almost immediately, his body, now completely able to move, drew up in a bow of pain. My heart was being wrenched from my chest to watch it happen. Carlisle grasped my arm, pulling me from the room before I could change my mind.

He didn't stop until he reached his study. Alice was waiting for us there. The anguish from leaving Edward was clearly etched on my face, made even more haunting when coupled with the exhaustion that was already stamped there.

"Okay, Alice. I'm here. What is so important that you would take me from Edward at a time like this?"

"Bella, this is so important, and time is of the essence. I know it. We have only a few hours to act before it's too late."

"Only a few hours to act? What's going on? Is something going to happen? Is it Edward?"

"No, Bella, this isn't about Edward. Well, it is a little, but his part is really not important right now." She seemed to gather herself a little as she went on. "There's really no easy way to say this, except to come right out with it…."

As she hesitated, I glanced at Carlisle. He was smiling that smile at me that he usually reserved for patients when he was about to deliver news that he wasn't sure they'd be happy about.

Alice and Carlisle exchanged a nervous glance and I cried out in frustration, "What is it?"

Alice turned and with a slight smile and a glimmer in her eye, she said…

"Bella, you're pregnant."

* * *

**/c/A/N: Melolabel and I are lounging on fainting sofas behind our couch eating this awesome homemade strawberry shortcake with whipped cream that she made for my birthday. Kings of Leon's video for "Sex on Fire" is playing on the TV and we are happily looking at RobPorn on our laptops as I go all "fangirl" over my Happy Birthday Tweet from Nathan Followill. (for those of you who aren't KOL fans, Nathan is the drummer) *le sigh***

**Life is good.**

**Now, honestly, how did you not see this coming? And before you flame me for doing something that seems to be impossible, remember, I figured this out when I began this story over a year ago.**

**Love the idea or hate it with a passion, at least you're feeling something. I'm just asking that you hang in there and see this story through to the end. I still have a few surprises up my sleeve.**

**Next chapter posting soon.**

**Remember, I really love you guys…**

**** May all your dreams be filled with Edward ****

**** BM ****


	37. Our Little Miracle

**A/N: No Lemons in this chapter, but I made a vampire pregnant! And you will believe... yes, you will! **

**I have two song choices for this chapter. They are:  
**"_**Change the World" – by Finger Eleven**_** – for Edward  
and  
**_**"A New Day Has Come (Touched By An Angel)" - by Celine Dion – **_**for Bella  
L****inks to the videos are on my profile. **

**Thanks to every one who reviewed the last chapter. I love all my readers whether you review or not, but please know that I love hearing from you. And to all the new readers, review so I'll know you've joined us. Also, thanks to all those that have added Lioness to your favorites and alerts. I love you all.**

**Many thanks to my beta and muse, Melolabel, who helps me keep on track and loves this story as much as I do. Melly and I "The Marksman" together and if you aren't reading it, please give it a chance. Believe me, Westward is the sexiest gun slinger this side of ... well, everywhere. I mean, when is Edward **_**not**_** sexy? **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. I just borrow them from time to time and make them do my bidding…**

**Now, without further adieu … **

**Enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

* * *

**Chapter 37 – Our Little Miracle**

"_Bella, you're pregnant!"_

**APOV**__

I don't know if it was the shock of hearing the words come out of my mouth, or the mental exhaustion brought on by shielding Edward's mind for the last twenty-four hours, but suddenly Bella's eyes rolled back in her head as she went crashing to the floor.

Her fall took Carlisle and me completely by surprise so we were unprepared to prevent it. We simply watched as she tumbled to the floor, her left arm striking the bookshelf and bringing it down with her. The resounding crash reverberated through the house. Somewhere in the distance I heard the startled voices of Rose, Em, Esme, and the Masens, just seconds before I heard footsteps pounding down the hall.

It was clear from the looks on my family's faces that they had overheard what we had told Bella right before the crash. The Masens, however, stood dumbstruck as they watched Carlisle lift the lifeless body of their future daughter-in-law from under a pile of books and gently place her on the sofa that stood against the opposite wall from his desk.

"What happened to Bella? Is she okay?" Elizabeth's voice was anxious with worry as she watched Carlisle lay the unconscious vampire down. Esme moved quickly to Bella's side, stroking her brow with tender hands.

I really didn't know what to say, so for once I did the near impossible and kept my mouth shut. I decided it was best to let Carlisle explain.

Carlisle cleared his throat slightly before he spoke. "I honestly don't know what happened. I know that watching over Edward has been an exhausting experience for her, but this is the first time I've ever seen a vampire _faint_." He was shaking his head with a bemused look on his face.

"Yes, you told us she would be staying with Edward during this... change." Ed's voice was hesitant as he spoke, becoming more confident as he continued. "What is she doing here? Is Edward alright? Is the change complete?" he asked point blank.

"First of all, Edward's change is still progressing, though much faster than we anticipated. As to why Bella is here and not with him at the moment, well, it's a complicated story, Ed; one I'm not sure if it's my place to share with you. That will be up Isabella." Carlisle tempered his words with a diplomatic smile.

Suddenly images began to flood my head, showing me what should happen.

"No!" My voice was sharper than I intended, but I had to make myself heard. I turned to look at Carlisle. "No," I repeated, this time more calmly. "It's important that the Masens know what happened. If Bella doesn't wake up and tell them soon, then I'll do it myself."

"Alice, are you sure?" Rosalie spoke up, now kneeling by the sofa next to Esme, holding Bella's hand.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," I reiterated. It was very important that the Masens be part of Bella's decision.

As if on cue, Bella began to stir, slowly regaining consciousness. She moaned a couple of times, shaking her head from side to side before she sat bolt upright, her eyes wide with shock.

I watched as she turned her eyes and focused first on Esme, then moving to Rosalie. I saw the tension slowly drain from her face.

"Oh, my goodness, Esme... Rose... shielding Edward must have been more exhausting than I thought; I must have passed out and I had the strangest dream."

Esme gave her a pacifying smile while Rose just quirked her lips a little and patted her hand gently.

I moved until I was standing behind Esme and Rose, smiled down at Bella and said quietly, "It wasn't a dream, Sweetie."

It took a few moments for my words to sink in, but when they did I saw utter incredulity fill her face.

"But that's impossible! I'm a vampire!" her voice raised an octave as she searched the room for Carlisle as if he were an anchor in a storm. Her eyes met his as the words tumbled from her lips. "I can't be pregnant!"

Carlisle's eyes didn't waver, but the sudden stillness in the room was broken by Elizabeth's and Ed's audible gasps.

Six pairs of vampire eyes rounded to face the Masens and witness their shocked expression as they stared at Bella.

"Well, how do you like that?" Emmett's voice boomed, breaking the silence with a jovial tone. "Ed, you and Liz are going to be grandparents."

Leave it to Emmett to take on the role of the 800 pound gorilla in the room and give voice to the obvious. Rose threw him a look that would freeze lava, but he didn't see it, as he was headed towards the Masens, his arm outstretched in an attempt to shake their still-stunned hands. In a flash, Rose was at his side, grasping his arm and physically dragging him across the room.

"What--?" he protested, but let her lead him away

Slowly the Masens regained a portion of their composure; enough for Ed to say to the room in general, "Will someone please explain what's going on?"

Carlisle signed heavily. "I think you two will need to sit down for this," he said as he led them across the room toward the sofa. Bella quickly sat up, giving Elizabeth room to sit to her right, while Carlisle motioned for Ed to take the wing chair on that side. I jumped up swiftly and perched on the sofa arm next to Esme, who sat on the sofa to Bella's left. Carlisle stood in front of us, while Emmett and Rose took a spot near Carlisle's desk.

"Perhaps it's best to start this story from the beginning," Carlisle said as his eyes moved between Bella and the Masens.

"That's usually the best place to start," Elizabeth's voice held quiet assurance.

**BPOV **

My mind was still reeling from the revelation that I. Was. Pregnant!? How was that even possible? I am a vampire, for goodness sake. Carlisle had explained to me a long time ago that the transformation made it impossible for me to ever bear children. Alice had to be wrong. She just had to be...

But what if she was right?

Did I really believe that miracles could happen? Could I really be... pregnant? As I thought of the miracle that had allowed Edward to live long enough for me to change him, I realized that I did believe in miracles.

As one part of my brain concentrated on Carlisle's voice as he explained to Edward's parents the intricacies of being a vampire and the special talents each of us possessed, especially Alice and her "precognitive abilities", the other part concentrated on my own body. Vampire bodies were extremely sensitive, so I closed my eyes and trained my thoughts on my internal organs and began to meditate. I concentrated first on my skin, smooth as satin where it covered abdominal muscles that were hard as marble. Then I delved deeper, able to determine the outline of my now useless uterus, as it lay dormant in the cold depths of my body. Moving inward, I was able to discern the hollow chamber within that was meant to nurture a child, but I could sense that it would never be possible for mine to do so.

And then I felt it. So tiny, it was really microscopic, but it gave off a heat all its own, yet still only a few degrees warmer than the surrounding atrophied tissue...

A single, fertilized egg.

My eyes popped open, my back stiffened, and I stood to my feet in one motion.

My head snapped up to lock my eyes with Carlisle, as he stopped mid-sentence to look at me expectantly.

"She's right," I said breathlessly, taking a step in his direction. "I'm pregnant."

Carlisle and I stared at each other for a full half minute before I saw his face change. It was as if a light had flipped on behind his eyes; I could almost see the cartoon light bulb hanging in the air above his head: Carlisle had a theory.

"You're sure?" He asked softly and I gave him a little nod and a bemused smile as I continued to stare at him.

"How is this possible?" I voiced the question I knew he was waiting for and was rewarded with his next words.

"I have a theory." I nearly laughed out loud. Carlisle was so easy to read. I had to refrain from shaking my head at the humor of the situation and instead listen to what he was saying.

"I have heard stories of male vampires impregnating human women, but those instances are rare. However, I've never heard of the reverse happening. I theorize that at the time I changed you, Isabella, you must have been ovulating. As you know from your medical training, the unfertilized egg remains in the body for a few days before it is discharged." I simply nodded my head and tried not to look at Alice, as she squirmed, slightly embarrassed as she looked pointedly at Ed and Elizabeth. I simply ignored her and concentrated on what Carlisle was saying.

"In vampire males, the sperm is completely surrounded by venom, thus the sperm are changed slightly, making any offspring of a male vampire a hybrid creature: Part human and part vampire. In the few times it has occurred, even fewer offspring survive, mainly because the mother usually dies before the unborn child reaches full gestation. I actually don't know of any documented case of the child surviving." I couldn't help my sharp intake of air and my swift step backward at his words as I turned away from him slightly, my eyes now glued to the floor. I could hear worried whispers exchanged between my family members, but before I could voice my concerns, Elizabeth spoke up.

"Are you saying that if Bella has this child, she and the baby will die?" her voice was laced with concern and quieted the whispers as we all waited for Carlisle to answer.

Carlisle held his hands up, waving them to and fro in a negative gesture. "No, that's not what I'm saying at all; quite the contrary, in fact."

My eyes whipped back around, giving him my full attention as I listened to his explanation. "Unlike sperm, human eggs are a little universe unto themselves. They don't float in any type of liquid and their cell wall is almost impenetrable by anything in the body other than sperm. Being inside the hollow chamber of the womb, I don't think your egg ever came into contact with bodily fluids. The uterine lining is basically suspended blood cells and not fresh blood so I don't think this egg has ever come into contact with venom or been changed in any way by it. I think your egg is entirely human."

I was stunned, as was the rest of the group, and it took me a moment to gather my thoughts enough to speak. I slowly sank back down to the sofa. "What exactly are you saying, Carlisle? Are you saying that my egg is still a human egg? That the baby will be totally human?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"But how can that be? How has the egg survived all this time?" Incredulity at the situation was plainly evident in my voice.

"Bella, when you were changed, when all vampires are changed, their bodies simply stop aging. The body is changed and held in a kind of 'suspended animation', as if it has been frozen in time. That's what has happened to your egg. Your body temperature is so low that the egg has been held in suspended animation for all these years, almost as if it had been cryogenically frozen." His calm voice made everything seem so plausible and actually make sense. But I still had questions.

"If that's true, then why has this never happened to a vampire before? I can't believe that I'm the first woman that was changed while ovulating."

Carlisle grinned before he answered. "I've said before that you should be a practicing physician. You are always questioning, always looking at other possibilities." He chuckled a little before getting back on track. "I think this pregnancy was only possible because Edward was human. Very few female vampires ever have sex with a human male, let alone a female that was changed at the time of ovulation. Since he was human at the time of fertilization, Edward's sperm was at the normal human body temperature of 98.6 degrees and in turn 'awakened' your egg from its suspended state. Had you made love with another vampire, the sperm would have been as cold as your egg and instead of being fertilized, the egg would have been destroyed. The key to this whole equation is the heat of the human body; what you might call, the human factor."

He smiled at me once more as he watched me put the whole puzzle together in my head. Because Edward was a warm-blooded human, his sperm was able to fertilize my dormant egg. And the baby now started inside my body would be human too. But how would it survive? There was no way for the egg to attach itself to my uterine wall; no way for my body to nourish it in any way...

Our baby would die!

"Carlisle," I nearly shouted in my sudden panic. "You've got to do something! I know I can't carry this baby, so we've got to do something. How can we save my baby?!" I could feel hysteria settling into my brain at the mere thought of losing this tangible evidence of the love Edward and I shared. It was still only a fertilized egg, but I realized that I loved it more than I ever thought possible. I shook the hysteria off and knew we had to think of some way to save the baby.

"Isabella, I've been thinking about that and I've come to a conclusion. There is only one way for the baby to survive." The total silence in the room was a tangible thing as everyone held their breath, listening for his next words. "We have to find a human surrogate."

"A surrogate?" I whispered, my mind racing through all the possible choices, until I realized that we had no possible choices. My panic returned.

"Where will we find a surrogate? Especially one we can trust with our secrets?" Rose spoke softly from across the room, giving voice to my own concerns.

"And one in the limited time that we have," Alice added, glancing sideways at Edward's mother.

Carlisle nodded as he agreed, "That will be our one problem. But perhaps, with enough money, we can find someone who will be willing to do it immediately and ask no questions."

"You mean a stranger?" Esme asked before she gave a slight shake of her head. "I don't know if I like the idea of a complete stranger carrying Bella's baby."

"Neither do I," Carlisle concurred. "But we really have no other choice."

"Of course we do," Elizabeth's clear voice rang out promptly bringing the attention of all eyes to her. "I have the perfect solution." She glanced over at her husband for a moment, and they shared that silent communication I had witnessed between them before. He smiled at her and gave a little nod of his head as her hand reached out to grasp the one he had placed lightly on her knee, before turning to face me fully.

"I volunteer. I'll be your surrogate."

You could have heard a gnat sneeze in the quiet that engulfed the room after Elizabeth Masen's dropped her bombshell.

"You?" the word left my mouth in a disbelieving huff.

"Yes, me. Bella, darling, this is our grandchild. The only grandchild we'll ever have." I watched as tears welled up in Elizabeth's eyes before she dabbed them away on the handkerchief her husband had pressed into her free hand. "Ed and I always wanted another child, but it just never seemed to be in the cards for us, even after years of trying." Her hand clung tightly to her husband's and she glanced once more at him, gaining strength from his answering smile. Her eyes returned to mine, imploring me to agree. "Bella, this baby is a part of Edward, too, so it means as much to us as it does to you."

"But are you physically strong enough to carry a baby? You've just gotten over a very serious illness." I had to ask her, even though I wanted this to be possible so much I could taste it.

She was nodding her head before I'd even finished. "My doctors have told me that I have completely recovered. I want to do this, and I know I can. I'm in perfect health now; I take all the right vitamins and exercise regularly. I'm in the best shape I've been in years." She turned her head to look at Carlisle, addressing her next comment to him. "You've seen my medical files when we had them sent to you for your opinion right after the New Year. What do you think?"

Carlisle didn't hesitate before he spoke. "Physically, you are in perfect health. You're almost forty-two, which is definitely not too old to be able to carry a baby. The only problem would be getting your body to the stage of being able to accept the fertilized egg."

"Well, I'm at the perfect stage of my cycle right now to get pregnant, if that helps," Elizabeth said with a slightly embarrassed grin in Carlisle's direction. "Believe me, I've had a lot of practice learning to time my cycles."

"That will help tremendously. It saves the use of hormones, which take time; time that we don't have."

"Well, that settles it," Elizabeth replied matter-of-factly. "Now, where do we do this? At the hospital here in Forks?"

"That would be the best and safest place for you," Carlisle told her. "Luckily it's Sunday, so there won't be any scheduled use of the surgical suite unless we get an emergency."

I saw him glance at Alice, who smiled in return and said, "No problems there. It's all clear."

"Good, then the sooner we do this the better. I'm not sure how long the fertilized egg will stay viable. In humans, the egg implants any where from a few hours to five or six days after conception." He turned to look at me, speaking softly, "Bella, may I speak to you in private?"

I arose and crossed the room to his side. He turned slightly before he spoke again, his tone so low I was sure that Edward's parents couldn't hear. "Bella, do you have any idea when conception might have occurred?"

All the talk about the actual egg fertilization process we had exchanged before had not embarrassed me in the least because that was basic medical jargon. But now, Carlisle was asking me about something that was very private between Edward and me. I was glad he had whispered, for I would really be embarrassed to have Edward's parents hear my answer. However, I knew Carlisle really needed to know the truth, so with a little trepidation, I answered in the same low tone, "Graduation night, at nine-forty-two pm, so that would be thirty-nine hours, forty-six minutes ago."

Continuing to speak quietly, Carlisle smiled as he said, "You seem very precise; I won't ask why." He smiled again, before becoming totally professional again. "It's already been over a day and a half, so we have no time to waste."

I took a moment to give him a questioning glance before asking in a normal tone. "Do you really think this will work?"

His lips quirked up again and he draped an arm across my shoulders, squeezing briefly, as he replied, "I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure it works. After all," he arched an eyebrow, "that's my grandchild, too, you know."

What was left of my dead heart seemed to swell at the words, and tears would have been shed if they were possible. As it was, I worked to keep a quiver from my voice as I said simply, "Thank you."

Giving me another hug, he removed his arm and turned to Elizabeth and Ed. "Elizabeth, are you absolutely sure you want to undergo this procedure?"

Elizabeth rose to her feet and after a reassuring embrace from her husband she answered ardently, "Absolutely! There's no question in my mind at all."

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "Then we best get going." He said as he began to usher me and the Masens out the door. "I'll give you the details of the procedure on the way."

"Well, I'm coming with you," Alice piped up, falling into step behind us. "I can tell you immediately if the procedure is successful."

Carlisle nodded in agreement and Alice moved up to grasp my hand as we walked out of the house.

"We'll stay and keep an eye on Edward for you," Esme called, indicating herself and Rosalie, as Alice and I were crawling into her Porsche. Carlisle was seating Elizabeth and Ed in his Mercedes. I waved my thanks as we peeled down the driveway.

The trip to the hospital was short and sweet. For once, Carlisle drove as fast as Alice. I just hoped he told Edward's parents to close their eyes first.

Carlisle used the key to his private entrance at the side of the main Forks Hospital building, making a bee-line down a side hall to the surgical suite. Luck was with us and we met no one along the way. This part of the small hospital was pretty much deserted on Sunday. Carlisle stationed Ed outside the door under the pretext of keeping watch, but really just to give him something to do during the procedure. Alice had already seen that we wouldn't be interrupted, but she joined him to keep him company.

I moved quickly, helping Carlisle set up, laying out the instruments he would need, as he reassured Elizabeth.

"This is not the first time I've been in this situation," she spoke softly. My eyes focused on her in curiosity, wanting to know more but refraining from asking because I didn't want to pry. She continued on her own.

"I told you that Ed and I wanted more children, but it wasn't meant to be." She took a deep breath and glanced at me, a touch of sadness in her eyes. "You see, Ed had to go to Russia on business when Edward was a little over a year old. He was there for three months, working with the newly formed government as a liaison for his company. Well, while he was there he contracted mumps. It was silly, really; I mean, who gets mumps in this day and age? Well, apparently Ed had never had them as a child, and had never been immunized, so when a minor outbreak occurred in Moscow, Ed was first in line." She heaved a heavy sigh as she remembered. He thought he was just coming down with a flu bug and ignored the symptoms until... well, until the infection spread through his lymph system and inflamed his... well... you know...," she waved her hand in an embarrassed gesture.

"His testes," Carlisle finished for her.

She threw him a grateful smile, "Yes, and it left his sperm count so low, he was nearly sterile." Her eyes once again met mine. "So, you see, I've been in this situation before, though usually more in your position, Bella. I've had numerous eggs harvested so we could try In Vitro, but it never worked. After the fifth attempt, we decided that it wasn't meant for us to have another child. Anyway, Edward was enough. He was and still is the light of our life. So you see now why I must do everything in my power make sure this baby survives."

I loved her with everything in my heart at that moment, and I couldn't stop myself from giving her a hug. I knew at that moment that everything was going to be alright. Whether this process worked or not, at least we would give the baby a fighting chance.

Twenty minutes later, the procedure was finished. Carlisle had worked with the precision and speed that was a natural part of being a vampire. Harvesting the egg had taken very little time as I was able to remain cognitive during the procedure and tell him precisely where it was located. His vampire vision and steady hand with the scope did the rest.

Instead of using drugs to knock out Elizabeth, she chose to allow me to shield her mind instead. I didn't have to do much, just basically keep her mind focused elsewhere. I found I was able to do this without even touching her. Carlisle was very impressed and told me that I should practice that part of my ability; he felt it might come in handy if the Volturi ever felt the need to pay us a visit. Needless to say, I understood the wisdom behind his thinking. I didn't even want to imagine what they would do if they ever found out that Edward's parents were privy to our secret. And I definitely didn't care to wonder what they would do if they found out about the baby!

Carlisle thought it wise that Elizabeth rest for several hours before becoming mobile to give the implantation the best chance of success. I helped her fall into a peaceful sleep before we moved her to the empty recovery room next door. Under the watchful eye of her husband, we had just gently transferred her from the surgical gurney to the bed when Alice gave a sudden whoop! My eyes flashed to her bubbling face before moving to Ed's startled one and then to Carlisle's and then returning once again to look at Alice.

"It worked?" My voice was barely a whisper, as I looked once more at Carlisle, almost as if I was afraid if I spoke too loud I would break some kind of magical spell.

By now, Alice was doing a happy dance all around the room.

"It would appear so," Carlisle said around the smile that was now splitting his face.

_Oh, my God. _

Edward and I are going to have a baby. A real, live, honest-to-goodness baby!

_Edward._

In all the shock and excitement about the pregnancy and the medical procedure, I had forgotten that Edward was, at the moment, back at the house undergoing the vampire transformation. The _excruciatingly painful_ vampire transformation.

What was I doing? I had to get back home... Now!

"Carlisle, I need to get back to Edward. I'm finished here, right?" I was already inching towards the door.

"Of course, go. Edward needs you now. Elizabeth will be fine; Ed and I will stay with her until she awakens." I didn't even wait to see him wave me toward the door; I was already gone.

Alice caught up with me as I was exiting the building. "Come on, I'll drive you."

"I can get there faster if I run."

"Only by a few minutes, at most," she insisted. "Anyway, we need to talk and you need to clear your mind so you'll know how to break this news to Edward."

She was right, so I climbed into the passenger side of the Porsche seconds before we were flying down the highway.

"So..." her voice trailed off dramatically.

"So...?" I had no idea what she was getting at.

With a hint of exasperation, she looked at me and let out a huff. "So... do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"You know that?" my voice was amazed.

"Well, of course I know! I can see it so clearly. The question is: Do you want to know?"

I thought for a moment, before replying, "No, not yet. I want to ask Edward first. He may be one of those people who like surprises."

She tried and failed to hide her disappointment, then shrugged and gave me an 'I-know-a-secret' grin.

Within minutes, we were home and I flew to the clinic to relieve Jasper. He looked up gratefully at me as I stopped beside the bed.

"I'm glad you're here. I had to restrain him. You know how bad the pain is; I did it to keep him from clawing off his own skin."

Jasper quietly left the room as I touched Edward's brow, immediately searching his mind for the pain receptors and blocking the assault on his senses.

"_Oh, my darling, I'm here..."_

"_Bella?" _even his thoughts sounded exhausted.

"_Yes, darling. I'm sorry I was away so long. I'm back, and I'm not leaving again until this is finished. The pain is gone for good."_

"_Thank you.. So what happened? Are my parents okay?"_

"_Your parents are fine. More than fine really. Something pretty extraordinary has happened, actually. You'll never guess in a million years."_

"_Well, I may be around that long, but I don't want to waste all that time trying to guess, so why don't you just tell me."_

"_Smart-aleck." _

"_But you love me anyway."_

"_Oh, yes, my darling, I do love you. So much!"_

"_I love you too. Now, why don't you tell me what happened."_

"_Edward, as unlikely as it may be... It still hasn't really sunk in for me yet... I'm so amazed and so happy... I don't know what to say... It's just the most wonderful thing..."_

"_Bella, sweetheart, you're rambling. Right now, all I know is that something is amazing and wonderful and extraordinary and you're happy about it. What is 'it'?"_

"_A baby."_

"_A baby? What baby? Whose baby is it? Is it one of our friends from school?"_

"_No, no, Edward, nothing like that. It's ours, yours and mine."_

"_Ours? What do you mean ours? Someone is giving us a... baby?"_

"_In a way, I guess someone is. God gave us a baby; a miracle. Our baby."_

"_... What?"_

"_Edward, on graduation night, when we made love for your birthday-graduation gift, I got pregnant."_

"_... Pregnant?"_

"_Yes, pregnant. It's a miracle. And now, we're going to have a baby."_

"_A baby? We're having a baby? But you said you couldn't have children; that vampires couldn't have children. That's why you left me, because you could never give me a child. I don't understand."_

"_That's why it's a miracle that I got pregnant."_

I proceeded to tell him Carlisle's theory on vampire pregnancies. He waited patiently as I told him everything that had happened in Carlisle's study earlier today.

"_There was just one problem; while I was able to get pregnant, there is absolutely no way for me to carry a child. My vampire body simply doesn't change. I have no blood to nurture a baby. So we came up with a solution._

"_What will you do? Or what did you do?"_

"_We needed a surrogate, a human woman to carry our unborn child."_

"_And you found someone? A human surrogate, in such short a time?"_

"_Actually, she volunteered."_

"_She volunteered? Who was it? Someone from Forks? Do I know her?"_

"_Yes, darling, you know her very well. Much better than I do, actually."_

"_Who is it?"_

"_Your mother."_

"_...."_

"_Edward?"_

"_Did you just say... my... mother?"_

"_Yes, your mother volunteered to be our surrogate, and according to Alice, the implantation was successful; your mother is now pregnant with our baby."_

"_Is this safe for her? I mean, she's just now getting better."_

"_According to her medical records, she is in perfect health. And she insisted on doing it. She said this was the only chance for her and your father to ever have a grandchild, and she's right. This is the one and only chance."_

"_A baby... I'm gonna be a dad?!"_

"_Yes. And I'm going to be a mother. Are you happy about it?_

_Of course I'm happy. I feel as if I've been given the most precious gift possible – a child with the woman I love. I just hope that the baby and Mom will be alright._

_Alice has seen it, and she says everything will be fine. And she wants to know if we want to know the sex of the baby. Apparently, she knows."_

"_I don't know... do you want to know?"_

"_Only if you do. It might be fun to be surprised."_

"_And I don't really care, because our little girl will look just like her mother."_

"_Impossible; because our son is going to look just like his father."_

"_Daughter..."_

"_Son..."_

"_Should we ask Alice to settle this argument?"_

"_What, and spoil our fun? No way."_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I've packed up the blow-up mattress, but I've kept the fainting sofa. Never know when I might need that thing, after all, RPattz may decide to visit someday and I'll need somewhere to land when I pass out. **

**Okay, how did you like that little explanation? I had some interesting theories from some of my reviewers, but only one came close – ttyyyytt! She had it almost figured out, but even she didn't guess everything. So, tell me you hate it or you love it, but either way, you'll have to admit that, given the parameters of SMs world, it does work. Doesn't it?**

**Let me know what you think... Please. **

**Still listening to Kings of Leon, but I've changed the song to "Knocked Up". Wonder why? Still have crush on Nathan Followill because of my birthday tweet, and love me some Casey James! I'm gonna write a story about Casey! He's on the same level of sexy as RPattz. - No Kidding! In case you don't know who Casey James is, go check out the American Idol website and listen to him sing "Jealous Guy" from last week. That song alone deserves a story! **

**Next chapter posting soon.**

**Remember, I really love you guys…**

**** May all your dreams be filled with Edward ****

_**** BM ****_


	38. A New Awakening

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter to you, but I had another bout of health issues. But I'm feeling better now. I also had MAJOR writers block. I wrote and then re-wrote the transformation scene five times before I got it the way I wanted it. I sincerely hope you will think it was worth the wait. No Lemons in this chapter, but as a reward for the long wait, there will be HOT VAMPIRE SEX in the next chapter. **

**Song for this chapter is:  
**_**"When You Say Nothing At All" – by Alison Krauss**_**  
This is a truly beautiful song. Please go listen to it. Link to the video is on my profile. **

**Thanks to every one who reviewed the last chapter. I tried to answer everybody, but I may have missed a few. Please forgive me. As you know, I love all my readers whether you review or not, but I love hearing from you. And to all the new readers, review so I'll know you've joined us. Also, thanks to all those that have added Lioness to your favorites and alerts. I think I gained nearly 50 new alerts just since last the last chapter. I love you all!**

**Many thanks to my beta and muse, Melolabel, whom I love with all my heart. I honestly think sometimes we share a brain because we are so intone with each other. Melly and I "The Marksman" together and if you aren't reading it, please give it a chance. Westward is sexy, and it seems each chapter we try to find a new way to kill him, but he's like a cat; he has nine lives. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. I just borrow them from time to time and make them do my bidding…**

**Now, without further adieu … **

**Enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

############################

**Chapter 38 – A New Awakening**

**BPOV**

I sat by Edward's side for the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening. For once, I didn't really notice the passing of time. After returning from the hospital I had an idea that I just had to try. It was something I hadn't even thought about doing during Emmett's or Rose's transformation. However, with the circumstances surrounding Edward's change, I knew I had to at least make an effort. I was going to use all my abilities to shore up Edward's memories of his human life. As his parents were still living and would be around us quite a bit for the next nine months, I didn't want Edward to forget his human memories.

As the vampire change had taken over his brain, I had reinforced his memory centers and hoped it would be enough to keep most of his memories intact. To aid in this reinforcement, Edward and I had explored a trove of his childhood and young-adult memories. I felt sure he would retain those when his change was complete. As the change continued, it became easier and easier to communicate mentally with him. Even as fatigue attacked my mind in other ways, it seemed that our mental conversation was unaffected.

At 9pm that night, his breathing became more shallow, coming in short gasps as his heart began to race. I had been intensely preparing him for this moment for the last four hours. I could feel the mental drain brought on by the intensity of this task. Protecting Edward's memories was draining, in and of itself, but the fear of causing any damage was even more taxing. It was the main reason I almost never messed around with human minds; they were just too fragile. One wrong move on my part and I could have destroyed entire areas of his mind. It was a tenuous tightrope that I had been balancing on for the last ten hours.

As we neared the end of his transformation I began in earnest preparing Edward's mind for the cravings he was about to experience. I had used this technique successfully with both Rosalie and Emmett, and spared them the usual mindless thirst of a newborn. With any luck, Edward would be able to rejoin human society within a couple of months, instead of the usual several years.

Shortly after Edward's parents had returned from the hospital, his father had entered the room with Carlisle. I could see the silent anguish etched on the older man's face; a face that so closely resembled his son's. Even though he understood that Edward would still be with us, I knew it had to be hard to watch your only child die. One by one, each member of my family paid a visit, mostly to give me their silent support.

A little after two that afternoon, Charlie stopped by to check on Edward's progress. Carlisle and Edward's parents had anticipated this development and had prepared an explanation for Charlie. Carlisle, in his calming voice, explained that Edward's injury wasn't as serious as first thought, but that he would need extensive physical therapy and rehabilitation, but that he should recover completely with no lasting effects. He told Charlie that Edward would be transferred to a facility that specialized in these types of injuries and that Elizabeth and Bella would be going along as moral support. Charlie, being Charlie, accepted the story without question. He had visited with Edward for a short time, speaking softly to his favorite nephew.

"Edward, Dr. Cullen says you're going to be fine. I have to tell you that you gave me quire a scare there, son, but you're tough; you'll come through this alright." Charlie's voice had broken a little at that point and it took him a few moments to compose himself. "I think of you as my own son, you know that. Always thought of you as the child Renee and I never had." Again, he had to swallow thickly and blink back tears. "You do what those doctors tell you in rehab and you'll be running circles around everybody there in no time. I love you, buddy." He then turned to me with a small smile and said, "You take care of him, Bella," and with that he had quickly exited the room.

In the late afternoon, Elizabeth made her visit, carried in the arms of her husband. Emmett had actually brought in a recliner from the family room and placed it by the bed so she could stay as long as she wished. Carlisle had told them they could stay until close to the end, but would have to leave before it was completed for it would be too dangerous for Edward to be around humans for awhile. They understood that, depending on the success of my technique, it could be anywhere from several days to, possibly, several months, before they could actually be in the same room as their son. They faced this news with the stoic determination of parents wanting only what was best for their child. No matter the sacrifice, if Edward survived, it was worth it.

Over the last six hours of the transformation, I could hear the distant footsteps of his best friend, Jake, as he prowled along the perimeter of our property. Carlisle had given him permission to stay in the vicinity of the house, and, thankfully, Jake hadn't insisted on coming in. He knew what was happening and as much as it lay gravely on his heart, he realized that it was the only solution to insure Edward's survival.

Now I could tell the end was near and my own heart broke a little more with every passing beat of Edward's. It was always sad when a human life was lost, and Edward's humanity was especially precious to me. But I knew this was the only way to keep him with me, with us, but still, it was a sad time. Carlisle escorted the Masens, Elizabeth weeping softly into her husband's shoulder, out of the room when he could hear the tell-tale signs of the end.

"_Darling, can you feel it? The end is near." _I whispered my thoughts to him. Somehow, this moment was so momentous that whispering seemed appropriate.

"_I feel as if my heart is trying to leap out of my chest. I can't seem to get enough air. Is this normal?" _Edward's voice held a touch of panic.

"_Yes, darling, this is normal before the end. Just hold my hand and listen to my voice."_

"_Will I still be able to hear you after the change?"_

"_Of course. After the change, you won't be in any pain, so I'll be able to speak with you normally."_

"_You won't be in my mind anymore?"_

"_I suppose I could be, if we allow our minds to connect."_

"_Don't leave me."_

"_I won't, darling. I'm here," _

Edward's chest jerked with the gasping of each breath, his heart racing like a hummingbird's wings, until at last the gasping stopped and the trill of his heart was silenced.

Slowly I pulled my mind from his, fixing my gaze on his still, beautiful face. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

**EPOV**

"Edward?"

The sound of her voice was like a tinkling of chimes being blown in the wind, each broken down into minute parts with a distinct sound all its own. I let my gaze wander around, taking in the sights before me. I saw the medical equipment, the stark white walls that weren't really white after all, but more a myriad of a rainbow of colors that just combined into the color white. My eyes were drawn to the ceiling overhead, focusing on the paint, then on one pin-point of paint, able to distinguish the slight uneven texture of the wall on which the paint resided.

"Edward? Can you hear me?"

My eyes moved to the bell-like tones of the voice calling my name.

"Bella."

My beautiful Bella. I felt a smile tug at my lips as I took in her lovely face. I had thought she was beautiful before, but it was as if I had been seeing her through a murky window, for never had I seen anything that matched the exquisiteness of her face.

And then as an answering smile broke from her lips, I was struck dumb by the sight. Perfection.

"Darling, how do you feel?" she spoke in that melodious voice and I felt the jolt all the way to my soul.

"I don't know." I gingerly lifted my hand, turning it slowly before my eyes, and then bringing the other to peruse it likewise as I clinched and flexed my fingers. "I think I feel... extraordinary."

"Would you like to sit up?"

I turned my head to look at her for a moment before nodding my head. Before I could even finish the thought of sitting up, I was bolt upright with my legs hanging down the side of the gurney. I looked up at Bella in surprise.

She smiled and said, "You're going to find that you can move a lot faster than before. It will take some getting used to."

Before she could finish I was on my feet, standing before her with her face in my hands. I inhaled deeply, "You smell so good." I ran my nose along her jaw line, drinking in her scent. It was intoxicating and I wanted to drown in it. "And you're so beautiful."

"So are you, and if I were human, you would have just crushed my skull," she said in a laughing tone.

I immediately released her head, looking at her in horror, "Oh, no, did I hurt...?"

"No, silly, I'm a vampire. You'd have to squeeze a lot harder than that to hurt me." She was still giving me an indulgent smile.

I smiled back before bringing my hands back to her face and leaning in to press my lips against hers. She felt like heaven, so soft and warm. I pulled back a little. "Your lips are so warm. They've always been so cool before." I wagged my eyebrows at her, "I like it."

"Oh, you do, do you? Well, at least you aren't burning a hole in my face like before. Your lip's always felt so hot."

I gave her a slightly affronted look, "Are you trying to tell me my kisses aren't_ hot_ anymore?"

She giggled and gave me a playful swat to the chest. "No, I'm just saying that your lips aren't burning hot anymore. You still light quite a fire where it matters."

"Well, that's good to know." I lowered my head to hers once more, finally able to kiss her without worrying about sharp teeth and venom and able to let my tongue explore her mouth thoroughly, enjoying the taste and texture of her tongue against mine: Pure, sweet heaven on earth.

As much as I wanted to stay there for the rest of forever just kissing Bella, the sounds in my head were growing louder until finally I couldn't stand it. I reluctantly pulled back and asked, "What is that awful noise? It's as if everyone around is talking all at once at the top of their voice."

Bella looked a little chagrined as she said, "It's just my family. They know the change is complete and they are all dying to burst through that door to greet you. But they wanted to give us some time alone first. It's their voices you hear. You're going to find that your vampire hearing is very sensitive. You'll learn to tone it down in your mind after a while."

"What about my parents? Will I be able to see them?"

"I don't think that would be wise, Edward, not until you've had a little time to adjust. The smell of human blood is going to be _quite attractive_ to you, in spite of my mental training during your change. It might be best if we introduced you to the smell gradually."

It was then that I noticed the burning in my throat. I hadn't really noticed it before, as I was so intrigued by all the newness of the sights around me, not to mention Bella, but now the burn was becoming more intense by the second until I couldn't suppress the growl that came forth.

I locked my eyes with Bella's, "Was that me? Did I just growl?"

"Yes, that was you. It's normal in our kind when we're thirsty, and I know you have to be very thirsty."

"My throat feels like its being burned by a red-hot poker. Is that thirst?"

"Yes, darling, that's the thirst all vampires feel when we need to feed."

"Is this what you felt when you met me?"

Bella laughed out loud and shook her head. "What you're feeling now doesn't come close to what I felt when I first smelled you. I felt thirst, but one hundred times stronger than mere thirst for blood. I can't describe it. It was as if your scent took over my entire mind and I felt like if I didn't taste you, I would spontaneously combust on the spot. It was a burning not only in my throat, but over my entire body."

"And yet, you resisted your instincts." I looked at her in wonder. "You are so amazing, and I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

We shared another kiss before I asked, "What about now? I don't smell the same, do I?"

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, opening them with a somewhat dreamy look in her eyes. "No, I don't smell the blood that I lusted after for so long."

I couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. "Oh. I see."

She continued to give me that dreamy look as she wound her arms tighter around my neck. "I don't smell the blood, but I do smell the scent of my mate. Did I ever tell you that vampires mate for life? When we find our perfect mate, there's a connection that goes deeper than mere sight. It's a connection at a much more basic level."

"Is that why you smell so delicious? Even more delicious than I remember?"

She continued to smile, "Yes, that's the reason. It's why your blood was so difficult for me to resist. My senses recognized you as my mate, yet at the same time, your blood called to me. I sort of got a _double whammy_ when I inhaled you for the first time. Now, I'm able to enjoy the scent of my mate without wanting to kill you all the time."

"Bella," I heard Alice's voice whining l from across the house. "You two have forever to go over that stuff; we want to welcome him to our family."

Bella and I looked at each other before she asked, "Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be for an Alice invasion." I said with a snicker.

"I heard that," came the indignant voice moments before the door burst open admitting six vampires, each displaying varying degrees of curiosity.

Alice grabbed me in a forceful hug before she said, "Welcome to the family, Edward. _Boy, you vamped out nicely!"_

I looked at her a bit taken aback with her frankness, cutting a glance at Bella to see what she thought of Alice's remark, before replying slowly, "Thank you."

Esme was next, hugging me and saying, _"It's too bad his green eyes are gone, they were so lovely. _Welcome to our family, Edward."

"Thank you," I said politely before turning to Bella. "My eyes aren't green anymore?"

She gave me a strange look and said, "No, remember, I told you that all newborns have red eyes until the body completely depletes the blood in your system. They will eventually turn golden, like mine."

"Oh, yeah, now I remember."

Rosalie was next with her welcome, ending on a strange note, _"You better be good to our Bella. I'll be watching you."_

I again looked at Bella to get her reaction, but she didn't even act as if she had heard what Rosalie said, so I figured she was okay with it.

Carlisle was next. As he shook my hand I heard him say, _"I wonder how the transformation progressed. I'll have to ask Bella if she was able to shore up his memories." _

His. Mouth. Didn't. Move! What the hell? Was Carlisle a ventriloquist? At the same time I heard Alice.

"_He is really hot. Not as hot as Jasper, but super good looking anyway."_ Her lips didn't move either.

Then I heard Rose, _"Bella looks so happy. I'm so glad things are finally working out for her. I'm still keeping an eye on you, Masen." _ Her lips didn't move either.

What was going on? Did this change make me crazy? I turned in confusion toward Bella, intending to ask her if she had done something strange to my brain while she was in there, but Jasper and Emmett interrupted me.

They were slapping me on the back and shaking my hand and voicing their welcomes, and then I heard Emmett say, _"I bet I can still beat him at arm wrestling. Even with his newborn strength, I bet I can beat him." _

At the same time, I heard Jasper say, _"Why is he feeling agitated? It must be the newborn thirst."_

Neither of their lips moved. I couldn't stand it any more.

"What is going on? Why are you all talking without moving your lips? Are all vampires ventriloquists?"

"Ventriloquists? What are you talking about, Edward?" Bella gave a short laugh and then looked at me with puzzled eyes.

"All of you, except you, Bella, you're all talking but your lips aren't moving."

I could see the dumbfounded looks on each of their faces. Okay. What was going on? I could still hear them as they each thought some form of "Edward is crazy."

"I'm not crazy. You were all doing it." I turned to face Alice. "Alice, you kept thinking I was hot. And Rosalie, you were happy that Bella was happy, and warned me that I better be good to Bella." I turned to Esme. "Esme, you were the one that mentioned that I didn't have green eyes anymore, and Carlisle, you wanted to know if Bella was able to help me keep my human memories."

Everyone was still looking at me as if I had grown another head. "Emmett, you think you can beat me at arm wrestling, and Jasper, you were wondering why I was agitated. I'll tell you why I'm agitated; you're all talking without moving your lips!"

Carlisle stepped in front of me, grasping my shoulders and looking me straight in the eye. "Edward, I never said those words out loud. I was _thinking_ them, but I never spoke them." He looked at me curiously, and then said, _"Can you tell what I'm thinking now? The capital of Spain is Madrid."_

I replied, "The capital of Spain is Madrid."

I saw the incredulous look on his face. "Yes, try another; _I was born in London in 1640."_

"You were born in London in 1640."

Carlisle pondered for a moment,_ "He can read minds!" _What? I could hear the musings of the others in the room. Finally he answered. "Edward, I believe you have a gift, much like Bella, Alice and Jasper. I believe you have the ability to read minds."

"Read minds?"

"Yes, I don't know how it happened. Perhaps you had an intuitiveness as a human that translated into this ability as a vampire. However it happened, you do seem to have the gift."

Suddenly I was swamped by thoughts... Alice, _"Oh, my goodness, he can read my mind? What have I been thinking since I came in here?" _Rosalie, _"I don't care if you can read my mind, you still better be good to Bella."_ I had to smile. Esme, _"This should prove interesting." _ Jasper,_ "No wonder he was nearly panicked. Perhaps I need to calm him down._" I felt an immediate calm come over me. Emmett, _"Maybe he can tell me why Rosalie gets so mad when I want to play video games instead of having sex." _Okay, I'd heard enough! I needed to figure out a way to control this.

I looked at Bella. So far, I hadn't heard any of her thoughts. Had she really been able to listen to all this and not have _any _thoughts about it.

"Bella, don't you have anything to add?" I asked her and I knew I was looking at her oddly.

"Edward, you know I was just thinking that this must be driving you mad, hearing what everyone is thinking. But you must have known that already."

She had been thinking something? I couldn't hear her thoughts at all. I could hear the others in the room as if they were broadcasting in stereo, but from Bella, I heard nothing.

"I can't hear you. I only get silence from you."

"You can't hear Bella," Carlisle asked curiously.

I didn't take my eyes from Bella's face. "No, I hear absolutely nothing from her." I turned to face him. "And that seems strange. We shared our thoughts all through my transformation. We talked constantly. But now, I hear nothing from her."

"That's interesting." I could literally hear the wheels turning in Carlisle's mind as he tested each theory, some more far fetched than the next.

One that particularly caught my attention was his thought that maybe I couldn't hear her because she was my mate and her thoughts were blocked by my other _urges_ where she was concerned, to which I answered, "I don't think so."

He just shrugged slightly and smiled before he finally came to a conclusion, which he voiced out loud for the benefit of the family. "I think perhaps that when Bella entered your mind during your change, it triggered something in your mind that had always been there, but had never manifested itself when you were human. Bella stayed in almost constant mental contact with you. Unlike the change in Emmett and Rosalie, she spoke with you through your thoughts. I think this helped to make your mind more in tune with those thoughts around you after your change was complete. Bella's own gift helps her to be able to block your power. She has such control over her mind, that she can keep you out or let you in at will." His eyes moved to Bella. "Bella, try it. Try to command your mind to allow Edward access."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Bella asked. "I've never even tried something like that before."

"Just open your mind and try to connect your thoughts with his thoughts," Carlisle told her patiently.

"Okay." She turned to me, locking her eyes with mine. _"Edward, can you hear me?"_

I nodded and thought, _"Yes, sweetheart, I can hear you loud and clear."_

"_You realize that neither of us is speaking aloud?"_

"_Yes, I think it's a pretty good way to communicate, don't you? No one can hear what we say."_

"_It might prove useful."_

"_Yes, especially when I say how much I want to kiss you right now, how much I want to make love to you."_

I watched her eyes grow dark with desire. _"It can't be any more than I want you to."_

I heard the low growl purring in my throat and then the answering purr from Bella.

"Oh, my goodness," Alice said breathlessly.

"Okay, you two," Rosalie yelled. "We don't need to be able to read minds to know that you two are seconds away from climbing into each other's skin."

I gave a shake of my head trying to clear it of Bella's spell over my senses before turning to Carlisle. "It seems we can communicate. But I'm only able to hear what Bella wants me to hear. It's more like having a conversation than reading her mind."

Bella added, "And I can only hear what he wants me to hear. I can't read any of his thoughts, unless I want to delve much deeper into his mind."

"That's interesting. I think perhaps Bella can be helpful in teaching you to control your gift. If not, you will soon be overwhelmed with the thoughts flying around you. It would prove most daunting when you are finally able to re-enter society. Not to mention, it might be good if you could block the thoughts of your new siblings. I'm sure they won't be comfortable with you knowing their every thought."

A chorus of "You can say that again's" rang through the group.

I looked at Bella again and thought, _"I love you."_

She smiled and replied, _"I love you too. Would you like to go hunting?"_

I suddenly again felt the intense burn in my throat and nodded.

Bella spoke to the family, "I'm taking Edward hunting. Any of you who have thoughts of tagging along, please think again."

She turned to me with a wicked grin and grabbed my hand. _"Are you ready?"_

I gave her an answering smoldering look and said, _"I was born ready."_

##############################

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the little bits of humor I put in when I discussed Edward's mind-reading abilities. Can you imagine waking up and being able to read minds? You would definitely think you had lost your marbles. **

**Let me know what you think. I write because I love Twilight, and I love to hear what my readers think. **

**Remember, I really love you guys…**

**** May all your dreams be filled with Edward ****

**** BM ****


	39. A Taste of Wonderland

**A/N: No excuses! This one has been too long coming (hehehe – coming!) Sit back, relax and prepare yourself for your reward for the long wait – HOT VAMPIRE SEX!**

**There is DEFINITELY a Lemon in this chapter. In fact, nearly the whole chapter is one big lemon, with a little vampire feeding at the beginning. You have been warned! **

**Song for this chapter is:  
**_**"Your Body is a Wonderland" – by John Mayer**_**  
If you've ever heard the song, You Know Why! Link to the video is on my profile. **

**Thanks to every one who reviewed the last chapter. I really try to answer all reviews but sometimes I fall behind and forget where I left off. Just know that I LOVE and APPRECIATE all of you SO FRICKIN' MUCH! Also, thanks to all those that have added Lioness to your favorites and alerts. I love you all!**

**Many thanks to my beta and muse, Melolabel, whom I love with all my heart. She works so hard to make my words purdy! Melly and I write "The Marksman" together and if you aren't reading it, please give it a chance. Westward is sexy as hell, and the story is nearly complete. All that's left is the Epilogue…. And a Really, Sexy, Lemony out-take that will be posted soon! **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. I just borrow them from time to time and make them do my bidding…**

**Now, without further adieu … **

**Enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

**# # # # # # # # # # # # **

**Previously on **_**Bella the Lioness**_**... (in case you've forgotten….)**

_**Bella spoke to the family, "I'm taking Edward hunting. Any of you who have thoughts of tagging along, please think again."**_

_**She turned to me with a wicked grin and grabbed my hand. **_**"Are you ready?"**

_**I gave her an answering smoldering look and said, **_**"I was born ready."**

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # **

**Chapter 39 – A Taste of Wonderland**

**EPOV**

I smiled as I grasped Bella's hand in mine and felt her tug me toward the door that led to the balcony overlooking the back of the property. I glanced down at my chest, suddenly noticing that I was clad only in my jeans, my chest and feet bare.

"_Do I need a shirt?" _I thought to her, taking in her attire of jeans and a simple, green button-up shirt.

"_Why would you want to cover up such perfection?" _she giggled, giving me a look that resulted in the spontaneous reaction of my body and low growl to emit from my throat. _"I'm quite enjoying the view" _she said with a smirk and one cockily raised eyebrow.

I bared my teeth and growled again, _"Never let it be said that I would deny you any pleasure, sweetheart."_

"Would you two just get the hell out of here already?" Rosalie exclaimed from behind us in an exasperated tone.

"I could always send another calming wave your way-" Jasper chimed in.

"Don't you dare!" Bella shouted, pulling me out onto the balcony.

The property fell away sharply behind the house, leaving the balcony about twelve feet off the ground. I turned toward the steps that led down to the lawn below, when Bella thought, _"Silly, we'll just jump."_

"_Jump? Bella, that's a long way down." _I couldn't keep the hesitant tone from my thoughts.

Bella giggled out loud. _"Darling, you're forgetting you're a vampire now. This jump is nothing!" _Without another thought, she pulled me toward the railing, released my hand and sailed gracefully through the air, landing lightly on the ground below.

She smiled back up at me, _"Your turn."_

"_Okay, here goes nothing," _I thought just moments before I, too, went gliding over the railing, landing softly beside her, my toes curling into the soft grass.

"_See, nothing to it!"_ she thought before turning and running toward the river. She glanced over her shoulder, the look in her eyes causing another growl to form in my throat. _"Coming?" _

My feet flew over the ground, barely touching down between strides, seemingly effortless on my part. I easily passed her, stopping short at the edge of the water on the riverbank.

"_What are you waiting for? Jump!" _Again, I watched as she sailed through the air, landing on the opposite bank, and turning to me with an expectant look. _"Just keep your eyes focused on where you want to land, then jump."_

Without another thought, I backed up a few steps and took a running leap across the river. I watched the ground fall away under me and noticed the rippling waves of water flying below, before concentrating on the spot beside her. I touched down as softly as if I were stepping off a curb. I knew I was grinning like a crazy person as I bounced on my toes and random ideas flooded my mind. _"That was awesome! Let's do it again! I want to jump something else. Can I jump trees?"_

"_Sure, as long as they're not too tall. You can climb the tall ones." _

"_I feel incredible! Am I able to leap tall buildings in a single bound? Am I faster than a speeding bullet? More powerful than a locomotive?"_

Bella laughed outright at those comments. _"Hold on there a minute, Superman! You can probably leap the tall buildings, as long as they're not the Empire State Building. I'm not sure about the speeding bullet, but somehow I think the bullet might be faster. And the locomotive, well you'd have to ask Emmett about the locomotive. I think he actually tried that one, once upon a time." _By this time, she was bent double, laughing hysterically.

The laughter was infectious, especially as she continued thinking about Emmett's bout with the locomotive. He had done a good job of keeping up with the train but when he tried to cross in front of it, he drastically misjudged the force the train would have if he were to come up short. It was one of his bigger chagrins that he had failed to consider the minor fact that an object that large and heavy, traveling that fast, would pack quite a punch. Luckily, he had been thrown into the air, landing several feet away from the train, instead of on the rails. While being run over by a train wouldn't have killed him outright, it might have derailed the train while separating him from a few choice body parts. And even though his body would have healed itself, the process would have taken quite some time and been quite painful. Needless to say, Emmett had not tried that particular trick again. However, after the tongue lashing Rosalie had given him, he probably wished the train had finished him off.

By the time she finished, we were rolling on the ground with laughter. Somehow the stony riverbank felt as soft on my back as the mattress on Bella's new bed. Ah, bed... my mind quickly raced to thoughts of what we had done in that bed. I reached for her, pulling her down until she lay prone upon my chest, cupping her face with my hands. I leaned up, running my nose along her jaw, drinking in her wonderful aroma.

"_Ummm, I can't get over how delicious you smell,"_ I thought as I let my tongue trace the path my nose had just taken. _"And you taste even better."_ My tongue caressed her lips before they parted to allow me entrance. I explored her mouth with lazy abandon, taking my time to savor each new sensation on my newly-vampirized, very sensitive tongue. It was as if I could feel each and every individual cell in her mouth. I reveled in the slightly rough texture of her tongue against mine, paired with the smooth, sharpness of her teeth. The intensity of her unique flavor nearly overwhelmed my senses.

I was quickly becoming lost in the force of my reaction to her, so when Bella drew back and sprang to her feet, pulling me up with her, I was a bit dazed.

"_The night is young, darling."_ she thought. _"First, you need to feed; then we can explore all the pleasurable nuances of vampire mating."_

I gave her a crooked smile, wagging my eyebrows suggestively when something else she said caught my attention. _"It's nighttime?"_

"_Yes, it's 10:42 pm."_

I gave her a strange look and said, _"Then why isn't it dark?"_

She smiled, _"It's your vampire vision. You'll find that you see nearly as well at night as you can during the day. It's most useful in hunting."_

I took in what she said as I gazed around curiously. I could see the leaves and bark on the trees quite clearly and as I focused; I could even distinguish the tiny variations in each leaf and in the trunk of each tree. I found I was able to differentiate between all the various flora that made up the understory of the forest. I could even pick out individual needles in the beds of pine droppings that littered the forest floor.

I turned back to her with a look of bemusement as I thought, _"It's amazing!"_

She gave me an indulgent smile, _"Yes, it is. Now, it's time to teach you to hunt...my way." _She turned and paused, poised to run, waiting for me to join her.

"_What will we hunt? You've told me in the past that you hunt big game, but I've never asked you to be specific."_

"_My personal favorite is caribou, but we're too far south for that particular delicacy. However, there's usually a good herd of elk to choose from and deer are always plentiful." _She gave me another smile before sprinting into the woods.

"_What do you use for weapons?" _I asked, as I ran behind her, dodging trees with ease as I felt the soft pine needles depress under the rapid fall of my bare feet.

"_What do you think?"_ she turned her head and snapped her teeth at me before giving a tinkling laugh.

The vision of her teeth cutting cleanly through a two-inch phone book flashed in my mind. _"I see..."_

"_Just watch me at first. Then you'll find your instincts take over. Just do what comes naturally."_

We ran for several minutes when she stopped short, her head turning from side to side in short jerks. Then she closed her eyes and lifted her nose into the air, breathing deeply. Her eyes snapped open, and she turned to me. _"Smell that?"_

I closed my eyes and mimicked her movements, taking the air deep within me. The scent of warm blood assaulted my senses. I found I could almost taste the scent, tangy and sweet, with a musky undertone. My eyes popped open and a snarl emanated from my lips.

"_Patience, my darling. I'll show you how with the first one, then we'll see what you can do on your own. The key is to be silent. Don't worry though; silence is a natural part of our hunting instinct." _

With that thought, she turned and ran toward the wonderful aroma. I noticed then that she made practically no sound. I would have had trouble following her if I hadn't had her own scent to lead the way. I was just a few steps behind her when she stopped short again. Directly in front of us, in a small clearing, were two large elk, grazing on tender shoots of grass. Still making no sound, she rushed forward, pouncing on the first beast, grasping it around the neck and sinking her teeth into the jugular that ran along the side of its long neck.

The aroma of the fresh blood raced through me, and without thinking, I immediately pounced on the second animal, mimicking Bella's movements and soon I tasted the warm, thick liquid as it rushed into my mouth and over my parched throat, helping assuage the burning thirst. I felt Bella's presence at my side as I finally dropped the drained husk of the animal to the ground.

"_Very good," _she thought as she gave me a delighted grin. _"This time, see if you can locate the game."_

I gave her a questioning look, and she nodded her head in encouragement. So I mimicked her actions by closing my eyes and raising my nose into the air, breathing deeply. Suddenly the musky sweetness of blood filled my nostrils causing my mouth to flood with liquid I soon realized was venom. Without a second thought, I turned to the left, heading deeper into the forest. I couldn't hear Bella's footfalls behind me, but her scent told me she was close as we raced through the undergrowth.

Within seconds I saw the large bodies of five more elk grazing in a small clearing. As Bella had instructed, I let instinct take over and quickly sprang at the closest animal: a large bull. I could hear the blood rushing through the vein running down its neck just moments before my teeth tore through the flesh to lap up the fresh blood. I drank until I had completely drained the animal before dropping the carcass on the ground. Slowly, I became aware of Bella by my side; I had lost all track of her during my feeding frenzy.

"_Wow, you're a natural,"_ she thought as she bent down and licked a few wayward drops of blood from my chest, before bringing her lips and tongue to my face, licking my lips clean before kissing me deeply.

The feel of her tongue against my chest and then my lips caused a hunger of another kind to flash through my body with a white-hot heat. I grabbed the back of her head, pulling her even closer as I took over, kissing her with mounting ferocity. I could feel my throat vibrating with the low sound I was beginning to associate with being close to Bella. I couldn't help myself; the sound seemed to come naturally.

"_Are you sure you don't want to hunt more? There is plenty of game in these woods."_

Her thoughts were belied by the fingers she had entwined in my hair, pulling my head closer as my lips moved from her mouth to her jaw and on to the side of her neck. I just growled louder and pulled her flush with my body, letting her feel the effect she had on me. She drew back far enough to look deeply into my eyes before licking her lips slowly and smiling. She knew the effect she had on me.

"_I practically slosh when I move now, so I think I'm fairly full of blood." _I pressed my raging hard-on into her belly and gave her a smirk, _"In more places than just my stomach." _I began rapidly unbuttoning her blouse as she laughed lightly.

"_It's good to know you're still my Edward..." _she pulled back from my arms, letting her shirt fall to the ground before she pounced on me. _"Just less fragile."_

Her legs wrapped around my waist like a vice as she drew my head back to hers, kissing me with mounting intensity. I felt her tongue enter my mouth, exploring and teasing mine before I finally snapped out of my surprised stupor and took over the kiss.

**~ Lemon Warning ~**

My tongue did a tango with hers as we vied for dominance, hers finally surrendering to mine. The feel of her body molding to mine felt heavenly. Her once cold, hard body now felt soft and supple, warm and tender against mine. As usual, Bella hadn't worn a bra, so her breasts were bare as they pressed into my chest. I could feel her nipples turning to hard pebbles against my skin and I just had to taste them.

My hands gripped her waist, lifting her body until her breasts were level with my face. I kissed first one, then the other, before taking the first one between my lips and suckling hard. I felt her head fall back and heard the low moan that burst from her throat. I let my tongue circle her nipple, laving at the sweetness of her body before I released it and moved on to its twin to pay it like homage. I felt her raise her head back up as she moved her hands up to tangle in my hair, pulling my face closer to her chest. Her lovely long hair formed a curtain around our bodies, seeming to seal us in a sensuous cocoon.

Our minds had lost their connection, and I knew it was because Bella was too caught up in the feelings I was inducing in her to continue with the concentration needed for us to connect telepathically. I decided that perhaps in this situation, the old fashioned approach might be the best, as I heard her let out a long, guttural moan. Yes, I concluded, there was a lot to say for vocalizing your desire. There was just something so erotic about hearing her voice, out loud, as we made love.

I pulled my mouth from her breast, letting my tongue run wetly up her chest, across her chin and along her jaw line. I spoke against her slightly parted lips. "Bella, you are so beautiful, and I love you so much. I want you so badly."

Her lids slowly opened and her beautiful chocolate brown eyes focused on mine. "I love you, too. So much." She kissed me softly before drawing back to look deeply into my eyes again. "Please, Edward, darling... Make love to me."

I didn't need a second invitation as my mouth closed over hers once again. Suddenly I felt a hunger rise up inside me quite unlike anything I had ever felt before. It seemed as if I couldn't touch her enough, couldn't kiss her enough, and couldn't taste her enough. She seemed to be feeling the same, as her hands were running over my body restlessly. Our hands made short work of our remaining clothing and I didn't think they will be salvageable, as they came off in several small pieces as we ripped them from each other.

As soon as we were naked, my body crashed into hers, throwing us several feet through the air until her back hit against the trunk of a large tree. The tree shook violently under the impact, and I stopped short, looking at her with increasing intensity.

"Did I hurt you? Bella, I'm so sorry..." my voice stuttered a little as the thought of bringing her any harm nearly caused me to crumple at her feet.

She gave me what I could only describe as a wanton smirk and said, "Edward, you forget. I'm pretty much indestructible. So are you. That was nothing more than a love tap."

Relief washed through me, followed quickly by a rush of something akin to adrenaline as I felt her hand running down my chest and across my abdomen before her fingers closed around the thickness of my arousal. She stroked me a few times, squeezing with just the right amount of pressure to cause a groan to fly from my mouth.

I watched her lick her lips before she said, "You don't know how long I've wanted to touch you like this without worrying about hurting you. When you were human, just one wrong move on my part and you would have been singing soprano... permanently." My eyes grew wide at her words and she brought the fingers of her free hand up to my lips, stroking them lightly. "But don't worry, I was always careful."

I playfully caught her fingers between my teeth, licking lightly at her sensitive fingertips as my hands moved to cup her full breasts. I flicked her hard nipples with my thumbs and saw her eyes darken with need. Slowly, I released her fingers and bent my head to capture her mouth with mine, angling my head to kiss her deeply. Her body convulsed against mine as her hand moved along my erection. Her back was still against the tree, so I lifted her slightly so her head was level with mine. I moved my hand between us, around her hand now pumping my dick in long, slow strokes, until I could feel the wetness between her legs on my fingertips.

The physical evidence of her arousal on my hand brought another primal noise from deep within my chest. As much as I enjoyed the feel of her hand on me, I knew I couldn't wait one more second to taste her. I fell to my knees, her hand releasing me in the suddenness of my move. I lifted her a bit higher, moved her thighs over my shoulders while at the same time tilting her body slightly and bringing her center directly in front of my seeking mouth.

I closed my eyes, much the same way I had done earlier during the hunt, and breathed deeply, taking in the heavenly scent of her arousal. The action caused a low purr to start in my chest, much like that of a cat about to feed on heavy cream. I licked my lips once and glanced up at her face to find her watching me with love-drugged eyes that nearly pushed me over the edge. Our gaze remained locked as my tongue slipped out to lap at the glistening barely-pink pearl of flesh exposed at the top of her folds. Her entire body jerked at the contact and her eyes slowly closed as her head tilted back. One of her hands moved to brace herself against the tree while the other locked itself in the hair at the back of my head. I needed no further invitation to dive into the meal laid out before me.

My hands moved up the inside of her thighs, spreading the folds of skin apart before I licked from her core up to her clit, circling it with the tip of my tongue before repeating the action. I felt her arch her back, pressing herself closer to my face and making me want to please her that much more.

I couldn't believe how much warmer her body felt to me, how much softer, and how much sweeter she tasted. She had always tasted so good, but now it just seemed as if that taste was amplified a hundredfold.

I moved my hand, allowing the index and middle fingers of my right hand to enter her slowly. I heard her gasp as my fingers slipped easily inside and heard her moan as I gently started pumping them in and out, keeping the rhythm steady with that of my tongue against her tight bundle of nerves. I heard her gasping my name as her hips bucked under the assault of my fingers and lips. My eyes were drawn to her face, as I watched in fascination the play of emotions across her delicate features. Sensing her climax was near, I bit down gently on her clit while curling my fingers slightly inside her, causing her body to clamp down on my fingers and a keening scream to rip from her throat. She had never looked more beautiful than she did at that moment.

I continued to pump my fingers slowly as she rode out her orgasm, before withdrawing them and lapping up the evidence of her pleasure. Her body was limp and sagging, and I knew that had she not had her back to the tree, she would have tumbled to the ground.

I slowly rose to my feet, letting her legs fall and her feet touch the ground, kissing my way up her perfect body. I kept one hand at her waist, supporting her, before brushing her lovely hair back with the other. I cupped her face and kissed her gently, the sight of her coming apart because of something I did had temporarily caged the raging beast inside of me. As I pulled back, her eyes opened, and the sight of the love and trust in her eyes was nearly my undoing.

"Edward, I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered before kissing her again, long and deep. I finally drew back, my own need beginning to rage through me once more, the beast within rattling at his cage. I tried to keep him in check, thinking that Bella probably needed time to recover, when she looked at me with lust-filled eyes and a slight snarl curling her lips.

"Rosalie told me once that one of the things vampires love best about sex is the chase." My mind registered that she had slipped around me as she was speaking, no longer leaning against the tree. With one more smoldering look, she said, "Catch me, Edward." In a blur of movement, she darted across the clearing and into the forest beyond.

The look in her eyes had the beast completely demolishing his cage as he roared to life once more. With a bellowing growl, I sprinted off after her.

Within seconds I had her in sight and only a few more until I was right behind her. My hand reached out to grab her and merely grazed her shoulder as she leapt into the air, grasped a tree limb and scrambled nimbly up the tree. I skidded to a stop, gazing in amazement at her retreating figure. Sensing I had stopped the chase, she halted briefly and called down to me.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you that vampires are really good climbers?" I heard her tinkling laugh as she turned and continued up the huge tree in the old-growth forest.

Without a second thought, I jumped as high as I could – which turned out to be surprisingly high – and resumed the chase. I was again amazed as I felt my fingertips press into the bark on the ancient tree as I climbed upward quite effortlessly. We were at least two hundred feet off the ground, and I was only five feet below her when I watched her push off from the tree and sail gracefully to the next tree.

She turned and smiled again, "Oh, and we're quite good jumpers, too." And with another tinkling laugh, she began leaping from tree to tree. Again, I didn't think, I just acted and followed after her.

At one point, the thought briefly crossed my mind that we would present quite a sight to anyone that might have eyesight good enough to see that far up into the canopy of the forest: Two naked, horny, vampires, (one quite obviously so, I might add) jumping from tree to tree and frolicking through the forest, oblivious to everyone and everything, save themselves.

Rosalie had been right about the chase. The thought of catching Bella and ravishing her on the spot was coursing through my system like Emmett's freight train. And I was gaining on her, but not nearly fast enough for the raging beast within me. I had to think of a strategy. I quickly calculated that Bella was actually jumping pretty much in a straight line, from one tree to the next. So I quickly devised a plan. On the next jump, I purposely jumped about ten feet lower than her jumps, and kicked off much stronger, landing in the third tree from us, quickly climbing back up to her level, just in time for her to leap right into my waiting arms.

I saw the surprise in her eyes as she felt my arm close around her like a vice, before my mouth descended roughly on hers. My tongue didn't even give hers a chance as I staked my claim inside her mouth. Without breaking the connection of our lips, I pushed off from the tree, dropping to a limb some fifty feet below, and then dropping again, and then twice more before landing on the ground, my mouth still glued to hers.

I picked her up, one arm behind her back and the other under her bent knees, loving the feeling of her body curling against mine. I began running through the forest, seeking out the meadow I had briefly glimpsed from far above. I had recognized it immediately and realized that Bella had purposely led us in this direction, as I figured out getting to this meadow was her plan all along.

It was our meadow. The same meadow we had made love in on that fateful day when I was bitten by a snake and Bella had revealed her true self to save my life. I had loved her then, but I loved her so much more now. She was everything to me. She was my reason for existing, and I knew that I was hers.

We were both breathing hard, not from need of oxygen, but from the anticipation of what was to come. The chase had heightened our awareness of each other, doubling and then tripling it once more.

I stopped in the middle of our meadow, bending down to gently place her amid the wildflowers growing in abundance all around. My eyes locked with hers, and spike of mutual desire passed between us.

"I want you so much, Bella. I feel like I'm gonna frickin' explode if I don't have you immediately."

Her arms reached up to twine around my neck as she whispered, "Then take me, Edward. I'm yours. I've always been yours. I will always be yours. I love you."

She pulled me against her body, as her thighs fell apart, allowing me to nestle between them. She arched her body against me, and I nearly came from the sensation of her slick body against my dick.

"I don't want to hurt you, baby, but I can't stop," I whispered brokenly as I positioned myself at her entrance, my human sensibilities warring with the vampire beast inside me now.

"I don't want you to stop. Take me! Now!"

At her forceful words, I slid myself into her body in one, long, smooth stroke. I was immediately struck by the warmth that wrapped around me. No longer did she feel cool against me, and her body was so soft and pliable. I wanted to slow down and take time to enjoy the new feeling of her body against mine, but the beast had waited long enough, and he took over.

My chest fell down to meet hers as my body slammed into her, burying deeper and deeper with each thrust. Her hands were tangled in my hair, pulling my head and holding it as I ravished her mouth and took her body in mindless abandon.

I felt her fingernails as they raked down my back before her hands locked on my backside and her legs clamped tightly around my hips, pulling me even harder against her. She began to buck her body against me in time to my movements, speeding up as I sped up, until I felt her jerk and freeze for a moment, her legs releasing me and stretching out beside mine, taut as bowstrings, as her body clamped around my dick in pulsating waves. She pulled her mouth from mine and screamed my name,

"Edwaaaarrrddd!"

The feeling of her body clenching around me and the sound of my name echoing through the air was all I could take. My body convulsed, my thrusts became erratic, before I froze. The waves of release rushed through me as I felt myself shooting into her still pulsating body. I had never felt anything like it in my entire life. The many times we had made love in the past paled in comparison to the feelings flowing through me now. I couldn't help it as my head flew back and her name burst from my throat in a primal roar.

"Bellllaaa!"

I collapsed on her, both of us unable to move for several moments. When I finally pulled myself together enough to raise my head, I just looked at her in wonder.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, still feeling the occasional tremor cascading through her body and mine.

Her eyes met mine lazily, and she gave me a bewitching smile. "That, my darling Edward, I believe was _real_ vampire sex."

She looked so tasty, I couldn't help kissing her thoroughly. Soon, my body was responding to her call again, as I felt myself grow hard within her. I rocked my hips against her teasingly as I said, "I think I remember once telling you that I was seventeen, and I could do this all night."

"Well, darling," she smiled coyly up at me, as she answered my body's call. "It is now after midnight, and you are officially eighteen years old. I don't know if a man of your advanced years should be making such statements." She giggled a little as I gave her a mock glare. "By the way, what do you want for your birthday, darling?"

I rocked my hips against her a little more forcefully and said, "Guess?"

She just giggled again and pulled my lips to hers once more, surrendering completely.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Dawn was breaking when we finally came up for air, having spent the night in blissful adoration of each other. I had happily found that I could, indeed, do it all night, advanced age and all. That was one of the perks I found about being a vampire – the near endless ability to recover and go again. Reluctantly, we knew we needed to get back to our family.

We finally reached the river after strolling at a leisurely pace from our meadow, stopping twice along the way to love each other again. There, hanging on a low branch of a tree, were a couple of fluffy bath robes and a note from Alice that read...

"You're Welcome!"

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

**A/N: And that, my dears, is how Vampires make Love! I hope you enjoyed all the lemony goodness. **

**Someone was kind enough to nominate Bella, the Lioness for a Vampies Award which celebrate Vampire FanFic. If it was you, Thank you! I was deeply touched! **

**BtL is nominated in the ****"Down for the Count…Chocula, That Is (Best Fluff)" Category. And if this chapter is anything to judge by, I think it's pretty good Fluff!**

**If you are so inclined, I would be honored if you took the time to vote for Bella, the Lioness and all the other great stories that are nominated in the different categories. Voting is open from July 11th until early August.**

**There's a link to the awards on my profile, or here it is in "Fanfic language"-**

**www(dot)twificpics(dot)com(slash)vampawards(slash)?page_id=198**

**Let me know if the chapter lived up to expectations. It's been a while since I wrote a lemon. And anyway, I love to hear what you think. **

**Remember, I really love you guys…**

**** May all your dreams be filled with Edward ****

**** BM ****


	40. Vampire Instincts

**A/N: Lemons galore in this chapter; You have been warned! **

**My song choice for this chapter is:  
**"_**Sex on Fire" – by Kings of Leon  
**_**I have been waiting since I started this story to write a chapter to go with this song. And I did it. A link to the video is on my profile. **

**Thank you to every one who reviewed the last chapter. I totally failed in replying, but at least this chapter is out after only two weeks! I will try to do better. I love every one of my reviewers and read each one when it posts as it links to my Blackberry. I also want to thank all those that have added Lioness to your favorites and alerts and to all those that have added me to their author alerts. That, my dears, is one of the highest honors you could ever give me. I love you all.**

**Many thanks to my beta and muse, Melolabel, whom I love with all my heart. We write "The Marksman" together and are posting a lemony out take of the wedding and honeymoon soon, probably later today. Then all that's left is the epilogue. If you're reading it, look for the out take. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. I just borrow them from time to time and make them do my bidding…**

**Now, without further adieu … **

**Enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

**# # # # # # # # # # # # #**

**Chapter 40 – Vampire Instincts **

**BPOV**

Alice met us at the front door, giving us the once-over and a look that said "I know what you've been doing," as we stood there wearing the robes she had so thoughtfully left for us at the edge of the forest. Before she could say anything, I beat her to the punch.

"Thank you, Alice. The robes were very thoughtful."

She gave us a smirk in return, closing the door behind us before saying, "Of course they were. I mean, did you really think I would let you show up at the front door this morning stark naked? Give me a break!"

Emmett entered the living room, a wide smile revealing the dimples in his cheeks as he took in our attire. "So, did you manage to get any hunting in at all last night or were you just getting acquainted with your other 'vampire appetites'?" Emmett emphasized the words with air quotes.

Edward took his kidding in stride and replied, "Oh, we managed to hunt for a while." Then he turned his head, letting his eyes bore into mine as he said with a sexy grin, "I found I quite enjoyed the chase."

I couldn't help the answering purr that started in my throat.

"Oh, my God! Are you two still at it? I figured last night would have at least worn the new off of it." Rosalie said in a disgusted tone as she entered the foyer behind Emmett, the smile in her eyes belying her voice.

I pulled my gaze from Edward to playfully confront her. "Oh, you are one to talk, Rosalie Hale McCarty. You forget, Miss Holier-than-thou, that I was there right after Emmett was changed. You two were dangerous to be around for months, let alone after one night."

Rose tried to maintain her stoic demeanor, but finally succumbed to the rising giggle inside. "Okay, I'll give you that one," she said to me before rounding on Edward. "And don't you dare try to read my mind right now!"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Edward held up his hands in a defensive manner, as he gave her a wary glance. Rosalie could be quite intimidating when she chose to be.

"You're right to watch out for Rose, Edward," Emmett piped up. "Her bite is much worse than her bark." The comment earned him a smack to the back of the head.

I couldn't hold back the delighted giggle that rose from my throat. Watching my family accept Edward so readily was heartwarming. He and I had actually spoken about his mind-reading gift at one point in the night. Albeit it wasn't a long conversation, but we had discussed some ways he might control his ability. We decided to experiment with one of our theories as we approached the house. To our delight, we discovered that if our minds were linked, he was able to block out the thoughts of those around him, if he chose. For this reason, we kept our mental connection after entering the house.

"Rose," I spoke to my sister, "I think you'll be happy to find out that Edward has a little more control over his gift than he did last night."

"Oh, really?" Carlisle spoke has he and Esme joined us in the living room. "I'm surprised that you've mastered it so soon."

"Well, I can't say that I've exactly mastered it, but we have discovered a way to help me control it." Edward continued to explain our theory and its apparent success to the family.

"Good!" Rose stated emphatically to the room in general before turning to Bella. "Just see that you keep that mind-link going when I'm around."

The remark brought a round of laughter from my family as Edward turned to Carlisle. "Where are my parents? I'd really like to see them."

"Edward, I don't think that would be safe right now," Carlisle voice held that soft-spoken tone he used with his patients. "Even with Isabella's manipulation of your vampire instincts, it's still very dangerous for you to be around humans at this time." He gave Edward a sympathetic look. "We thought it best to move them to a hotel in Port Angeles for the time being."

I saw the crestfallen look come over the face of the man I loved before he asked, "How long will it be before I can see them?"

"I'm not certain. It was different amounts of time for Rosalie and Emmett. With Emmett, it was nearly a year before he could be around humans without worry; with Rose, it was less than six months."

Edward caught onto the time difference immediately and frowned. "Emmett was changed after Rose, and the time frame was doubled? Perhaps Bella was able to better manipulate my instincts because of our connection. Perhaps she has been able to completely alter mine."

"That is a theory, but one that would be very dangerous to test," Carlisle said with a slight shake of his head. "After all, you are a newborn. Your strength is at its highest peak right now. If we tried an experiment and it failed, it would be very difficult to control you if you succumbed to a feeding frenzy."

"Difficult, yes," Edward argued, "but not impossible." He gave Carlisle an intense look, and I knew he was fighting the urge to take a look at Carlisle's thoughts.

Finally Carlisle came to a decision. "You may have a point," he said to Edward before turning to the family. "After all, Edward had the forewarning of what becoming a vampire would entail. His own personal beliefs, along with Isabella's help, might have made him more immune to the call of human blood than either Rosalie or Emmett. It might be worth a test."

"Great!" Edward exclaimed. "So, when can I see my parents?"

Carlisle gave a chuckle, "Not so fast. I think it might be better to start with something without a living heartbeat." He walked to Edward's side and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Let's start small, shall we. I'll go to the hospital and get a unit of blood from the lab. We keep a few bags of O positive there for emergencies." He gave Edward a broad smile. "I think this qualifies, don't you?"

Edward returned his smile with a tentative one of his own, "If you say so."

"We'll see how you react to the smell of human blood and then work our way up to live subjects, okay?" Carlisle patted him on the back again and spoke softly, "Believe me, this is the best way to test your resistance. The call of human blood is very powerful for vampires. Just ask Jasper."

Jasper had entered the room quietly during our conversation and was standing beside Alice. "He's right, Edward. I spent the first one hundred years of my existence as a vampire, feeding from humans. I'm not proud of it, but it's our nature. I didn't ask for this life; it was thrust upon me against my will. I learned to survive." He turned and pulled his wife close to his side, kissing her gently on the temple. "Alice found me. She saved me. Somehow, she knew a different way to feed our hunger and she taught me. I changed my ways for her. Through the help of her power, we found my beloved sister, Bella, and the rest of the family, and I finally found a home. With Bella's help, I have learned to resist the call of human blood, but I had lived the life so long that even she was not able to take the lust completely from my mind. Even now, after all these years, the call is still powerful. At times, it takes all my will power to resist. But I do it because I never want to disappoint Alice."

I watched as Edward digested Jasper's words, then he turned and looked at me with love shining in his eyes. His hand lifted to cup my face. "_Your brother is a good man. He's so much like you, even though your vampire lives progressed down very different paths. He knows how to love deeply and without question. Just like you."_

I smiled at him and thought, "_We learned how to love from our parents, just as you did. Jasper may not remember them very well, but he will never forget their love."_

Edward's hand continued to caress my face and I watched his tongue appear to lick his lips as his eyes became hooded and dark with desire. I could feel my response to him echoing through me. That's when we heard Carlisle clear his throat. "Ahem," he said. "I'll just go to the hospital. I'll be back in an hour."

Another round of chuckles circulated through the room as he headed out the door and we headed up the stairs.

"Be careful with that bed!" Alice called.

"Remember you're still our baby sister and we can hear everything that goes on up there!" called Rose.

I was older than all of them except Carlisle and Jasper, but they still treated me like the baby of the family. I loved them for it. Most of the time. I laughed and called back to her from the second-floor landing, "Just as I've been able to hear everything for the last seventy years! Deal with it! Payback's a bitch, sister dear!"

I heard Rose's groan and then say, "Let's go hunting or shopping, or just... anywhere! I don't think I can stand listening to our little Bella getting her groove on! It's one thing to _know_ what they're doing, but something totally different to have to _listen_ to it. Let's just get out of here until Carlisle comes back."

We stood before the door to my room and listened to them leave, hearing their good-natured banter until they were far from the house.

Before I could think, Edward had swept me into his arms and was striding into my room and toward the bed. He placed me reverently on the pristine covers, looking at me with so much love that I nearly swooned. With one magician-like tug, my robe was gone; flying through the air to land somewhere on the other side of the room. His soon joined it and he stood over me in all his naked glory. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

I threaded my fingers through his hair has he bent over me, pulling his face to mine eagerly. Our lips touched, our tongues entwined, and I felt my need for this man surge through me in powerful waves. The softness of the bed combined with the hardness of Edward's body was almost too good to bear.

As he pressed me into the mattress, I was again struck by the realization that I didn't have to treat Edward as if he were made of fine china and any wrong move would break him. Last night, I had been content with letting Edward discover the nuances of being a vampire male and had submitted to his every wish with joyous abandon.

Now, it was my turn. In spite of her expressions to the contrary, Rosalie had given me quite a lesson in the finer points of mating. I was eager to try out a few ideas, especially one of my favorites, as now I wouldn't have to be so careful of my teeth.

With a wicked grin, I quickly flipped Edward onto his back. Even though he was much stronger than me, the move had been unexpected, and he was now looking up at me with surprise as I straddled his torso, leaning down to cover his mouth with mine, kissing him with fervor. I moved my lips down his jaw line to his ear and whispered, "You're not my fragile, little human anymore. I can play with you now without worrying about injuring you."

He gave a low growl in his throat as one hand pulled me flush with his chest, while the other tangled in my hair, pulling me up to face him. "So now I'm just your _plaything_?" He gave me a somewhat affronted look before his face was split by his signature sexy, crooked smile. "Okay, I'm fine with that." I couldn't hold back a small giggle before he licked his lips and said huskily, "How are you going to _play_ with me first? Tell me."

The tone of his voice sent a bolt of desire shooting through my body, spiraling to concentrate at my core. The sheer intensity of the feeling caused me to moan before I leaned back down and licked him from the hollow of his neck up to his chin.

"How will I _play_ with thee; let me count the ways..." I began slowly, the sound my voice surprising me at first with its pure, sexual cadence. "First, I'm going to lick every square inch of your gorgeous chest, before I suck your nipples until you groan in pleasure."

I opened my mouth against his chest and proceeded to make good on my promise. Soon he was not only groaning, but purring deep in his chest as he locked his hand in my hair, pulling my head closer to his body.

I released his nipple after giving it a final soft kiss, and then raised my head to meet his eyes, the blood red irises nearly obliterated by the dilation of his black pupils and almost completely hidden by his half-closed lids.

"Now I'm going to kiss every part of your muscular abdomen until you're begging me to move lower."

I scooted back, moving to his side before leaning in to kiss his well-defined six-pack, making sure not to miss a spot. I also made sure that my hair dragged across his erection each time I moved my head. By the time I dipped my tongue into his navel and moved to the trail of hair below, carefully avoiding any contact with his now-straining cock, he was having trouble lying still. His hips moved in small thrusts, seeking any type of friction to ease the tension throbbing through his lower body.

I had never before felt this type of power during our lovemaking. Sure, I had explored Edward's body a number of times, but never had I felt this freedom. I had always had to hold back; afraid I might hurt him unintentionally. Now, I could love him the way I had always wanted to love him. With no limits; no restrictions. Just the thought of what I wanted to do with him made my chest vibrate with a purr of my own.

I rose up once more to meet his love-drugged gaze. "What do you want, darling? You know I'll do anything for you."

I could see he was almost beyond control. He was hanging on to it by the thinnest of threads. I had pushed him to the very edge of his limits.

With a growl through bared teeth, he said in a low voice that brooked no resistance, "I want my dick... in your mouth... Now!"

So much for me being in control. Somewhere along the line I had forgotten that vampire males were natural dominants. They would only be submissive to a point, Rosalie and Alice had told me. That dominant tone coming from the mouth of my life mate was nearly enough to make me climax on the spot! Without any thought of further teasing, I moved between his knees, leaned down, and took him into my mouth until the head of his magnificent dick was pressed against the back of my throat.

He didn't try to hold back the snarling growl that ripped through the air, signifying his pleasure. I began to move my head up, scraping his sensitive skin with my teeth before laving it with my tongue. The part of him that I wasn't able to take in my mouth was encircled by my hand, squeezed with just the right amount of pressure. He must have liked it, for I could hear the low, humming purr deep in his chest. His hand moved through my hair until he was caressing the back of my neck with his long fingers, using just the slightest pressure to let me know what he wanted.

I pulled back until only the head remained between my lips, before I plunged back down, again using my teeth to heighten his pleasure. I continued at a slow, torturous pace, sucking on the up stroke, and using my teeth on the down stroke, all the while using my tongue to press into the sensitive underside of his smooth shaft. Soon, he began to buck his hips and thrust himself into my mouth. I could feel the pressure building inside him as I felt him swell and grow even harder under my tongue. At that moment, I reached down and cupped his sac, running the fingernail of my index finger down to scrape and press over the sensitive skin below. That was all it took. With a final thrust, he came with a mighty roar, shooting venom-laced cum into my mouth and down my throat in powerful streams. He tasted just as wonderful as always and I swallowed every drop. With one final, lingering lick, I released him from my mouth with an audible pop.

He was still gasping, though from the power of his climax instead of a need for oxygen, and small shudders still quaked through his body as I moved over him and kissed his lips gently.

"So, do you like the way I play?"

He was still on a sexual high and coming down slowly as he moved his hand to cover my breast and said throatily, "Sweetheart, you can play with me anytime."

**EPOV**

If I had still had a human heart, it would have long since jumped right out of my chest. I had never felt anything like what came over me as she teased me into insanity. I don't know what happened, but it was almost like the feeling I got during the hunt; instinct took over and I suddenly wanted to dominate her even though I had enjoyed her teasing tongue immensely. And somehow, I don't think she minded being dominated.

I was still trying to think this new discovery through when she whispered, "How are your vampire recovery powers doing? We still have a while before the family comes home." Then she swiveled her hips on me and just like that, I was ready for round two.

Again, I allowed Bella to take the lead, reveling in the fact that she could now make love to me without worry. I watched in fascination as she lowered herself onto me, watching as my dick disappeared into her body and felt another growl tear from my throat at the sight. I was amazed that someone as small as she was could take all of me. That amazement quickly turned to raging lust as she began to move on me. She lifted her body onto her knees before slamming back down, impaling herself on me. The site of her riding me was the most magnificent thing I'd ever seen. I moved my hands up to cup her breasts, pulling sharply on the nipples and hearing her emit a growl of her own as pleasure tore through her.

Her eyes were hooded and dark with lust as she locked her gaze with mine. Seeing that look on her face caused the vampire animal in me to awaken again. With a snarl, I moved my hands down her body, moving one to grasp her waist and placing the other over the dark curls next to our joined bodies. I ran my middle finger over her clit, moving in circles and pressing slightly, while guiding the tempo of her body over mine.

With ease, I maneuvered her body until she was leaned forward, allowing me more penetration and to strike just the right spot inside her. I felt the tension building in her abdomen and thighs, and increased the pressure of my finger against her core. Within seconds, I felt her walls squeezing me just moments before a scream broke from her lips and she was convulsing around me.

She fell limp against my chest and with an ease of movement that surprised me, I flipped us over, continuing my thrusting in smooth, steady strokes as she rode out her orgasm. Then I leaned down and kissed her slowly and deeply, picking up the tempo of my body as I moved toward my own release. I kissed down her neck, bending my head to take a nipple in my mouth and sucked hard before moving my hands to place her legs over my shoulders. This angle allowed me to hit her deeply and I moved a hand between us, finding her clit again.

My hips were moving at a rapid pace and I could feel my climax building, but there was no way I would come without Bella. I didn't have to wait long. A few more presses into her already-sensitive flesh and she was coming apart below me. The feel of her body pulsating around me was my undoing, and soon I was spilling myself inside her.

I collapsed on her briefly before rolling to her side to pull her into my arms and kiss her face. "I love you, Baby. So much it hurts."

She smiled lazily at me and whispered, "Love you, too."

We snuggled for a few more minutes, until we heard the sound of Carlisle's car as it turned from the highway onto the driveway. He would be here in a matter of minutes. We looked at each other and reluctantly arose and dressed and were downstairs when he came in.

Within moments, the rest of the family arrived. Alice gave us a wide, sappy grin, while Rose just grimaced, but then couldn't hide her small smile. Emmett and Jasper just wagged their eyebrows at me and didn't need to verbalize their thoughts. I just rolled my eyes at them and pulled Bella closer to me.

"Okay, Edward," Carlisle began, "I brought the blood. I left it in the car until we can set up this experiment. It might be best to begin outside, that way the scent won't be magnified by the enclosed room."

I agreed with him and we made our way into the back yard.

Carlisle began again. "Emmett, you and Jasper each take an arm. Jasper, you, too, need to prepare yourself for the scent. You may want to hold your breath." He turned to the women. "Isabella, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, I need you to stand by to help with restraint if necessary. We all know how strong and unpredictable a newborn can be; especially when they smell human blood."

Emmett and Jasper moved to my side, taking a firm grasp on my upper arms as Carlisle sped around the house to get the bag of blood from the car. I looked at Bella as she approached with the others, meeting her eyes and thought, _"Carlisle makes this sound so difficult, I'm a little apprehensive about how I'll react. Don't be disappointed in me if I fail this little test."_

Her eyes softened as she placed her hand in mine and thought, _"Darling, I could never be disappointed in you. It doesn't matter how you react. This is always a hard thing for our kind. Remember, I love you."_

I squeezed her hand and thought, "_I love you."_

I couldn't hide my worry about the outcome of this experiment of Carlisle's, but I knew it was necessary. I secretly dreaded the thought of becoming a mindless animal, succumbing to a feeding frenzy and having no control over my actions. I watched with growing apprehension as Carlisle came around the side of the house, carrying the plastic bag of blood. He stopped about fifteen feet away.

Without being aware of it, I had been holding my breath. Carlisle noticed this and said, "Okay, Edward, take a deep breath."

With mounting trepidation, I forced myself to breathe deeply. The scent of the blood hit my senses like a speeding semi, even through the plastic barrier. I felt the immediate spurt of venom fill my mouth and the burning intensify and take over my throat. My eyes honed in on the bag of blood and I instinctively wanted to seize it. I felt my muscles tense, readying for the pounce, but then my conscious, rational mind took over, and I fought with the beast inside. It took a few moments, but I was able to push him back, and I felt my muscles relaxing and my mind return to normal. I swallowed down the venom, and focused my eyes on Carlisle.

I saw his lips quirk up in a smile before he voiced, "Very good, Edward." His praise was quickly joined by that of the rest of the family. Then he said, "Are you ready for something a little harder?"

I nodded my head and watched as he produced a hypodermic needle from his pocket and pierced the plastic needle-access at the end of the bag, drawing up a small amount of the blood. After withdrawing the needle, he slowly depressed the plunger, allowing a few drops of the blood to spill onto the ground. Again, he asked me to breathe deeply and again the smell hit me hard. This time, however, I was prepared for the reaction of my body, even though it was stronger than before. Drawing on my inner strength, I fought down my instincts and resisted the call of the blood.

"Wonderful!" Carlisle couldn't hide his pleasure at my control. I quickly turned my gaze to Bella.

"_This is a good thing, right?"_

She moved closer to me and raised her hand to cup my face. _"This is a marvelously good thing, darling." _She turned to Carlisle and voiced the obvious. "This is good, right?"

"Yes, this is very good," he nodded his head as he continued to look at me in wonder. "Now, for the big test. For this, Jasper, perhaps it would be best if you moved to a safe distance. No use waving temptation in your face."

With a nod in Carlisle's direction, Jasper sped off in the direction of the forest and was quickly a mile away.

Carlisle turned back to the rest of the family. "The rest of you should be able to resist, but you might want to hold your breath anyway." With a quick look in my direction, and at my nod, Carlisle pressed his thumbnail into the plastic, releasing a pencil-sized stream of blood to pool in the grass at his feet.

I didn't need to breathe deeply to have the scent of the newly-released blood attack my olfactory receptors. The call of the blood was so powerful, it nearly knocked me to my knees. I felt a growl start low in my chest and bubble up my suddenly burning throat. My mouth flooded with released venom and my body twitched in preparation of the kill. I felt Emmett's hands tighten on my bicep as the snarl actually made it from my mouth. The sound of that snarl was my salvation. Hearing the beast within voicing his hunger, gave me strength to fight him down. I closed my eyes tightly and bent my head as I fought the instinct within. Bit by bit, I regained control until finally I raised my head and opened my eyes, staring into the astonished face of Carlisle Cullen.

"Amazing! I've never seen anything like it!" Carlisle was awe-struck. "I've never seen a newborn with this kind of self-control."

I swallowed down the venom that filled my mouth and tried to give him a grin, but it looked more like a grimace. "Believe me, it isn't without difficulty," I responded through gritted teeth.

He gave me a kind smile in return, "I imagine not." He stood there contemplatively and began nodding. Had he not spoken when he did I would've been rifling through his thoughts to see what he was thinking. "It may be that your control is so good not only because of Bella's assistance with your mental instincts, but also because Bella is your maker. Between her power and the connection not only between the two of you, but her connection to your grandfather, you have been blessed with an extraordinarily high level of self-control and self-awareness through her venom."

I swallowed again and looked over at Emmett as I felt him release my arm. I turned and met Bella's happy gaze, before turning back to Carlisle to ask, "Does this mean I will be able to see my parents soon?"

He didn't answer immediately, so I took that as a good sign. I could see he was thinking, and I was so tempted to break my mind link with Bella and take a look at his thoughts. But I resisted, and then he spoke, "I think we may need to do a few more experiments; we'll introduce you to humans slowly, from a distance at first. But if you progress as well as I think you will, you should be able to see your parents within a month."

I had barely registered his words when I felt Emmett slap me on the back and caught Bella as she launched herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me joyously. I vaguely heard the rest of the family speaking their "Oh, that's wonderful," and "I'm so happy for you, Edward," as I returned Bella's kiss, swinging her around in ecstatic abandon.

We were broken apart by a tiny, pixie of a vampire who maneuvered herself between us through a determined force of will. "Will you two just calm down for a minute. Rose, Esme and I have a surprise for you two."

At the word 'surprise', Bella turned her head, her attention now captured by the bouncing pixie.

"Surprise?" she asked. "What surprise?"

"Well," began Alice, "I don't know if I should just come out and tell you. Maybe I should make you guess or something."

I gave her a smirk before turning on her with an intense look. "Sure, why don't you make us guess. I've recently discovered that I'm really good at guessing what people are thinking."

Alice's eyes grew wide and I realized that she had forgotten about my mind-reading abilities. "Oooo!" She actually stamped her tiny foot. "Don't you dare spoil this surprise for Bella!"

"Oh, so it's just a surprise for Bella now?" I asked, immensely enjoying teasing her. I heard Emmett chuckle behind me.

"No! It's a surprise for both of you, but mostly for Bella," she quantified.

"Well, since you put it that way, I won't spoil the surprise for Bella. As long as you don't make her wait too long."

"Alice, quit stalling," Rose called from where she was helping Carlisle bury the blood-covered grass. "Just tell them."

"Kill-joy!" Alice yelled at her, actually sticking out her tongue at Rose before turning back to us. "Okay, Bella, do you remember the cottage on the other side of this property? Over near the boundary with the Quileutes?"

Bella looked at her for a moment. "You mean the one Carlisle built for him and Esme to live in while this house was being built?"

"That's the one. Well, we checked it out while we were gone a while ago, and it's still in near perfect condition." She was smiling at the two of us as she continued. "How would you two like to have that as a honeymoon cottage? It would give you some needed privacy and keep Rosalie sane at the same time."

"I heard that!" Rose said as she approached with Esme and Carlisle.

Alice gave her a dry look and continued. "All you need is some furniture and you're all set."

"Not that you really _need_ the furniture," Emmett threw in his two cents.

Alice ignored his remark and continued as if he hadn't spoken. "I'll be happy to get everything you need and get it all set up for you. For once, it's not raining. If we work fast, we can have it ready by tonight."

I heard Emmett groan, and then watched Jasper laugh as he crossed the yard and rejoined us. He slapped Em on the back and said, "Guess we know what we'll be doing this afternoon."

"Yeah, helping Little Miss Decorates-a-lot tote furniture through the forest!" Emmett whined.

"If it makes you feel better, Emmett, we'll all help out," Carlisle said with a smile and the discussion was closed. If Carlisle was in, then the rest of the family had no choice.

By the time twilight was falling in the forest, Bella and I were making ourselves at home in the cottage. Before he left, Emmett made sure to tell me that the walls were constructed of solid limestone. Practically indestructible, he had said while wagging his eyebrows suggestively. Let's just say, I took the hint and planned to discover just how indestructible they were over the next few weeks.

Bella was just placing the last pillow on the sofa that Alice insisted _belonged_ in the room, when I caught her eye. I growled low in my throat and she gave me an answering purr, before turning and throwing over her shoulder, "Catch me!"

I guess we'll find out sooner rather than later just how indestructible these walls are, I thought, as I took off after her.

**# # # # # # # # # # # #**

**A/N: If I smoked, I would need a cigarette right about now. And in case you aren't familiar with the lyrics of "Sex on Fire", then listen to it again. This scene fits right in with the words from the song, "Head while I'm driving..." you get the picture. **

**I know, I'm an idiot! But I got VIP tickets to see Kings of Leon in September, so I'm happy.**

**Someone was kind enough to nominate Bella, the Lioness for a Vampies Award which celebrates Vampire FanFic. If it was you, Thank you! I was deeply touched! **

**BtL is nominated in the ****"Down for the Count…Chocula, That Is (Best Fluff)" Category. (I never really thought of BtL as fluff, but then again, it is pretty fluffy in places.)**

**If you are so inclined, I would be honored if you took the time to vote for Bella, the Lioness and all the other great stories that are nominated in the different categories. **

**There's a link to the awards on my profile, or here it is in "Fanfic language"-**

**www(dot)twificpics(dot)com(slash)vampawards(slash)?page_id=198**

**Remember, I really love you guys…**

**** May all your dreams be filled with Edward ****

**** BM ****


	41. The Circle of Life

**A/N: No lemons in this chapter, but you'll have to forgive me for the diabetic coma you'll be in before you finish. You have been warned! **

**My song choice for this chapter is:  
**"_**I Hope You Dance" – by LeeAnn Womack  
**_**A link to the video is on my profile. **

**Thank you to every one who reviewed the last chapter. I love every one of my reviewers and read each one when it posts as it links to my Blackberry. I also want to thank all those that have added Lioness to your favorites and alerts and to all those that have added me to their author alerts. I am so honored that you enjoy my story that much. I love you all.**

**Many thanks to my beta and muse, Melolabel, whom I love with all my heart. Please take notice of my ending A/N for exciting news about "The Marksman". **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. I just borrow them from time to time and make them do my bidding…**

**Now, without further adieu … **

**Enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

**~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~**

**Chapter 41 – The Circle of Life**

**EPOV**

Bella and I spent the next three weeks living in isolation at the cottage. Our days and nights were filled with hunting, exploring the surrounding forest, and discovering just how indestructible the cottage really was.

I had to admit, it had been really thoughtful of the family to fix the cottage up for us. I really hadn't looked forward to sharing a house at this particular time with six other vampires, especially if one of those vampires was Emmett Cullen! I had realized in the first few minutes after my transformation that I would have a tough time keeping my hands off Bella, and I really didn't need Emmett to point that fact out all the time.

Bella taught me how to be a vampire posing as a human. She taught me how to pick up objects without pulverizing them to powder under my fingertips. She taught me to talk, walk, and move at a normal, human pace, even though it felt ridiculously slow somehow. She took me hunting and introduced me to different types of game on which to feed. I quickly found my favorite – the mountain lion, or cougar. I teased Bella that it was fitting that I would favor cougars, as she, at nearly one hundred sixty years old, was the ultimate cougar. After all, I was barely eighteen.

She didn't find this observation as amusing as I did.

After our three-week, self-imposed sabbatical from the rest of the world, we re-introduced ourselves to our family... and clothes. During our separation and in our limited 'free time', Bella had worked with me to control my gift on my own. When we rejoined the Cullens, we experimented with our family and eventually, I learned to tune them out without Bella's help. One interesting thing we discovered during these experiments was that, in addition to keeping her own thoughts shielded from my abilities, Bella was able to extend that shield to others in the family. Carlisle thought this was a most interesting discovery and he and Bella had discussed the possibilities far into the night.

Carlisle had also set up other experiments spanning the first two weeks after we rejoined the group to begin my acclimatization back into the human world and help to desensitize me to the smell of human blood. Upon learning of our plans, my dad had insisted on being our human guinea pig. The first day, Alice had driven my dad from Port Angeles to the end of the Cullen driveway, which was a good mile away from the house. She insisted on doing it because she assured us in no uncertain terms that the experiment was going to be a total success. To our delight, she was right.

I was standing on the front porch of the Cullen home when my dad stepped out of Alice's car. I could hear the car door open and close clearly even over the distance. At Carlisle's command, I had breathed deeply. The scent of my dad's blood, warm and living as it pumped through his body, was much more powerful than the cold, processed bag of laboratory blood we had used before, even over the distance.

I felt the beast awaken inside me, the burning sensation flaring intensely and powerfully in my throat, as I felt Jasper and Emmett grasp my arms, readying themselves to restrain me. On that first occasion, it was lucky that they had good hold, because I had lunged instinctively toward the scent. As I felt myself pulled in the direction of the blood, straining against the vice-like grips of my brothers, my conscious mind kicked in. It had taken all my concentration, but I beat the monster down and felt my control take over and my body relax.

Even over the distance, I heard a small laugh and then the smug voice of Alice saying, "I told you so!"

The experiments continued, every other day, with my father venturing a little closer to the house each time. Two days ago, he had come around the final bend in the drive so I could actually see him. I was still able to maintained control. After the initial surge of thirst, I could take command. It seemed that as the smell got stronger, the strength of my mental resistance also increased. Later that day, I had been able to ride in the back of the car, through beautiful downtown Forks, with the window cracked open and still maintain control over my thirst.

Yesterday, we decided that it was time for Dad to bring my Mom with him. They would come only to the third bend in the driveway, a good two hundred yards from the house and blocked from my view by the intervening hillsides. Carlisle was taking no chances; both Rosalie and Alice were accompanying my folks, and he was standing by Jasper and Emmett, right behind me. Bella was also standing at my side.

When I breathed deeply, again, I felt the initial blood lust I had come to expect when my Dad was near, but then the scent of my mother's blood swept over me. I stumbled a little, and felt Jazz and Em's hands clamp down on my arms. But this was different; totally different from what I felt when I smelled my father's blood. My mother's blood invoked a completely different feeling inside me; an intense urge to protect instead of devour. The feeling was so strong and so unexpected, that it nearly dropped me to my knees from the sheer power of it. I bowed my head and closed my eyes as I let the feeling envelope me.

I felt Bella's hand touch my face and willed my eyes to open, staring into her beautiful brown eyes.

I saw a smile of wonder cross her lips as her thoughts filled my mind, "_I feel it too. It's as intense as your blood used to call to me, but without the thirst. Darling, it's the scent of our baby_."

Bella threw her arms around me and I felt the restraining hands fall from my arms so I could draw her to me. We stood there in silent wonder until a sound from down the driveway brought a smile to both our lips. We heard the delighted giggling and crunching of gravel as Alice did a little happy dance around Rose and my parents.

The rest of the family showed amazing restraint as they allowed us this private moment, sensing that something monumental had just happened.

Several minutes later, Bella was able to explain what had just happened to us both. It was also Bella's first contact with my mom since my change, so she had been as completely shocked as me at effects of the smell of my mother's blood. Carlisle was intrigued by the fact that we shared the protective instincts so early for our child – a totally human child at that. He concluded that as we were blazing new territory in the vampire world, anything was possible. He also suggested that we had enough to deal with today, and despite our protests, insisted that we leave the actual face to face meeting for tomorrow. He thought it might be best if we had some time to come to terms with this new development.

We discussed the revelation with the family well into the night. Carlisle theorized that as the baby shared blood from both Bella and me, that must explain the intense connection. For Bella, the baby's blood held the draw of her singer, but was tempered by the presence of her own blood to prevent the thirst. And, as improbable as it seemed, he concluded that had I been changed before Bella, most likely she would have been my singer. As unusual as it is for a vampire to meet a person whose blood sings to them, the fact that two would share the connection was nearly impossible. However, that was the only explanation he could come up with for the intense connection we'd already formed with our unborn child.

Bella and I came to our own conclusions, however, and decided that it was simply our profound love for each other and our child causing the reaction.

And that's how I found myself, today, five and a half weeks after my change, standing in the front yard at the Cullens, waiting for my parents to arrive. Jasper and Emmett were at their duty stations, and I'll have to hand it to Emmett, he had been taking his duties very seriously every day, and had yet to crack a joke about the situation. He had been in the same position once upon a time and remembered how hard it was to control the hunting instinct that took over a vampire at the smell of human blood. He and Jazz just offered their encouragement and support, even when I peeked at their thoughts.

And now I faced the final test: a face-to-face meeting with my Mom and Dad.

I heard the car turn off the highway and onto the drive way and followed its approach to the house through the sound of tires crunching on the gravel. Bella stood by my side, her hand grasping mine, as we communicated silently.

"_Edward, please, don't be nervous. Alice has already seen the meeting and she says everything will be alright."_

"_Alice can be wrong, you know. Right now, I have control, but what if my concentration slips? I know without a doubt that I won't harm my mother, but what about my dad? What if I...?" _I couldn't finish the thought; the image it brought with it was to disgusting to fathom.

As he sensed my unease, Jasper said, "Don't worry, Edward. Em and I will make sure you don't slip up."

"Yeah, bro," Emmett added. "After all," he gave Bella and me a lop-sided grin and I knew the absence of Jokester Emmett was over, "Little Bella or Eddie, Junior, would never forgive us if we let Daddy kill off Grandpa."

I rolled my eyes at him, but couldn't help the snort of a laugh from bursting forth. Leave it to Emmett to know how to put everything into perspective. At that moment, I felt my mental control kick into hyper-drive as I shored up my resistance. There is no way I was going to allow myself to injure our baby's grandpa. I let my eyes drift in Bella's direction and saw the corners of her mouth turn as she bit back a giggle. I felt myself smile as my mind answered her.

"_Our baby."_

The smile that split her face then was like a ray of pure sunshine.

Emmett continued, smiling broadly, and I knew he hadn't missed our silent exchange. "Carlisle says Little Bella or Eddie, Junior, is doing just fine. It's about time he or she met the folks from the 'cool' side of the family."

Bella and I shared another smile at Emmett's general goofiness and at his joint name for our baby. We had sworn Alice to secrecy, even though it was nearly killing her not to tell us the baby's sex. I had to be extra careful not to delve into her thoughts, just in case she was thinking about the baby.

Our baby was now at nearly six weeks gestational age. Last night Bella had insisted that I read a medical book explaining all the stages of growth from zygote to embryo to fetus. I remembered that now, and kept my eyes on Bella and thought, _"Our baby should have a heartbeat by now. Do you think we'll be able to hear it?"_

She nodded shyly as she bit her lip and looked up at me through her lashes. I pulled her into my arms, leaned down and gave her a tender kiss, full of love and happiness at the gift she had given me.

We all heard the sound of the car approaching, just beyond the last few curves. I felt my body stiffen involuntarily with anxious anticipation and only relaxed when I heard Bella's reassurance. _"You'll be fine. Remember who you are, darling. You're the bravest man I've ever met, and you're going to be a wonderful father. There is no way you're going to allow yourself to hurt your dad. I would know this without a doubt even if Alice hadn't seen it. You're different, Edward. Neither Carlisle nor I have ever seen a newborn with your control. You won't fail. I know it!"_

I gave her another kiss, this one was a physical expression of "Thank you," for the faith she had shown in me and my ability to overcome the siren call of human blood. I knew I'd never loved her, or wanted her, more than I did at that moment. Our kiss quickly took on a deeper quality as I pulled her tightly against me.

Jasper felt the change in mood and cleared his throat, "Okay, you two. Time to calm down a little." I felt a wave of relaxation sweep over me at the same time I heard the crunching of gravel as the car moved up the driveway. "Edward, your parents will be here in about thirty seconds; stay focused, man."

Emmett couldn't suppress a snicker and gave me a wink and a knowing smirk as I disentangled myself from Bella's embrace. We both turned to watch Carlisle's sleek, black Mercedes come round the final turn in the driveway and slowly approach the house. Alice was again driving, with my father in the passenger seat. I watched as they stopped about fifty feet away, and Alice and my dad slowly exited the car.

I returned my father's tentative smile with a shaky one of my own, and watched as he opened the rear passenger door, and offered his hand to help my mother from the car. I felt Em and Jazz take a hold of my biceps, but I knew it wasn't necessary. I had breathed in my father's scent when he stepped from the car and had that thirst under control. As she turned to face me, I let the scent of my mother's blood roll over me. I experienced again the protective instinct as it flowed through me and felt Bella's hand take mine at the same instant the restraining hands fell from my arms.

I took a tentative step in my mother's direction, feeling myself drawn to her as if by an invisible string. It was as if she had suddenly become the center of my universe. I glanced down at Bella, and could tell she felt the same. We needed no mental connection to see that we were being affected in the same way. It was the pull of our baby.

"Edward... darling," the words had scarcely left my mother's lips before Bella and I were standing within arm's reach of her.

"Mother," I heard the word come out of my mouth, but until that moment, I hadn't noticed the difference in my voice. I could tell it was much smoother, richer, than before. It was as if my voice had matured like a fine wine, but instead of taking years, it had done so overnight. I could see from the looks on their faces that my parents were trying to absorb the changes in my appearance.

"You look different, honey, yet still the same," my mother said, somewhat breathlessly. "It's as if all your best features have been magnified; enriched somehow." She gave me a rueful smile, "Not that you had any bad features to start with."

"How are you managing, son?" my father asked, eying me closely. "Carlisle and Alice have explained the process to us, but I'd feel better hearing it from you." I read his thoughts with ease and could see the concern he had for his only son, but also his overwhelming gratitude at being given the chance to see me walking and talking once more. I could see the memory of my broken and helpless body and how the thought of losing me had nearly broken him.

"It's a work in progress, Dad. But I'm getting better and stronger, with more control every day." I gave him a tight smile.

I wanted to touch my father so badly, but Alice had warned me that that might not be a good idea. She had also apprised him of this situation. I noticed that she had now maneuvered herself to stand between the two of us.

However, Alice had also assured me that I would be able to touch my mother, and I once again let my eyes turn to her. She raised her hand in my direction, her fingers mere inches from me, and I hesitated for a moment. I glanced swiftly in Rosalie's direction, as she had now taken up a position at my mother's left, and saw her give me an encouraging nod. I looked at Bella and saw a brilliant smile break across her face as she, too, nodded her encouragement.

I swallowed down the venom that had been filling my mouth since my father had stepped from the car and lifted my hand slowly to touch my mother. My eyes followed the path of my fingers as I let my index finger touch hers. The warmth of her skin, paired with the intensity of the moment, swept through me like a tsunami, gathering strength as it moved. I raised my eyes to her face and tried to see her thoughts. It was strange; almost as if I was seeing them in her mind through the windows of a moving train. I got only flickering images. It was a strange situation, but I could still see the memory of her last sight of me, as I lay dying on the gurney in Carlisle's clinic. I could feel her pain, so much more intense and deep than my fathers, because she loved as only a mother can love her child. I also saw the overwhelming love she still had for me, and how that love had expanded to include Bella, and her grandchild. A grandchild that now lay nestled within the safe cocoon of her body.

I ran my finger along her palm and down the back of her hand before lifting it to brush lightly along her cheekbone, wiping away the tears that were now flowing freely down her face.

I saw the tenuous grasp she had on her emotions crumble just moments before she flung her arms around me, hugging as tightly as her human arms could hold. I was afraid to hug her back, but I allowed myself to gently brush her hair and stroke lightly across her back.

When she had finally composed herself, she stepped back once again, grasping my fingers in her hands. I felt Bella step up beside us and saw my mother's gaze turn to her.

"Mrs. Masen? May Edward and I ask a favor?" Bella asked softly.

"Of course, sweetie, anything you want."

Bella smiled tenderly and asked, "May we...I mean, would you mind if we felt..." Bella trailed off hesitantly, her eyes fixated on my mother's seemingly unchanged abdomen. "

My mother looked slightly taken aback, but she recovered quickly. "But I'm only six-weeks along...?"

"That's okay. We will still be able to feel the movements and hear our baby's heartbeat."

"You can do that?" she asked incredulously.

Bella and I both nodded, waiting for her to take in this information.

As if realizing she was keeping us waiting, my mother rushed to say, "Of course... I mean, yes, certainly, touch away."

Bella & I needed no further invitation as we dropped to our knees and lightly touched my mother's abdomen with our fingertips.

My eyes found Bella's as we shared this once in forever moment. We felt and heard the light vibration that signaled our baby's heartbeat, steady and amazingly strong, like the fluttering of a hummingbird's wings. No words or thoughts were necessary as we enjoyed a connection on a much deeper level. We just let our gazes lock and experienced the wonder of the life growing just centimeters from our touch. Two undead creatures connected by the gossamer-fine, yet stronger-than-tempered-steel, thread of life – our baby.

**~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~**

**A/N: Now, as you recover from the sugar-sweeness, I'd like to ask a favor. Please VOTE for The Marksman! My and Melly's little story about Crazy Izzy and Sexy WestWard was nominated on the Twilight All-Human Awards for "Story with the Best Ending". We would be honored if you took the time to vote for it, and all the other stories nominated in the different categories. **

**There's a link to the awards on my profile, or here it is in "Fanfic language"-**

**http: (slash) twilightallhumanawards (dot) webs (dot) com (slash)**

**Remember, I really love you guys…**

**** May all your dreams be filled with Edward ****


	42. Love Everlasting

**A/N: Here it is, after a LONG wait… The Wedding. **

**My song choice for this chapter is:  
**"_**Everlasting Light" – by The Black Keys  
**_**A link to the video is on my profile. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Special thanks to Nobel Korhedron for keeping me motivated to finish this chapter. I also want to thank all those that have added Lioness to your favorites and alerts and to all those that have added me to their author alerts. I am so honored that you enjoy my story that much. I love you all.**

**Many thanks to my beta and muse, Melolabel, whom I love with all my heart. She's sticks by me through all the craziness that goes on in my real life. She has a new story, "Come Back To Me". It's wonderful. Please check it out; you won't be sorry. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. I just borrow them from time to time and make them do my bidding…**

**Now, without further adieu … **

**Enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

**Chapter 42 – Love Everlasting**

**BPOV**

Bella felt the giggle rising up her chest before it spilled from her mouth. Edward had to be the most adorable man she had ever seen. She sighed inwardly as she watched the crestfallen look cross his face when his mother admonished him for the third time that morning because of his hovering. She had scolded him because he kept insisting that she shouldn't be walking up stairs, and was adamant that she let him carry her. I think that had been Elizabeth's breaking point.

"Edward Anthony Masen! I love you dearly, and I know you love this child I'm carrying, but if you don't stop this nonsense, your Father and I will move back to Port Angeles and I'll have Emmett and Jasper keep you away by force. You are driving me crazy!"

I saw Edward's expression change from one of disappointed chagrin to horror-stricken when she mentioned moving back to Port Angeles. Both Edward and I loved having his parents, especially his mother, close by. He was just finding it hard to curb his enthusiasm for the baby.

I felt it was time for some gentle intervention. I moved to his side, wrapping my arms around him. "She's right, Edward. We've talked about this. I know the call of the baby is hard to resist. Heaven knows, I feel it too. But you can't keep smothering your mother like this."

I knew the last week had been hard on Edward. I had had years of practice resisting the smell of human blood, and had experienced the call of a singer more than once. But to experience the draw of a singer's blood while a newborn was proving extremely hard for Edward to resist. Even though he had no desire to drink the blood, the protectiveness it stirred in him was becoming borderline obsessive. Okay, perhaps he had crossed that border, but I tended to give Edward the benefit of the doubt. This was all new for him.

"Come on, darling. Let's take another drive through town. You're becoming more acclimatized to the smell of humans each time we go. You can also use the trip to practice blocking out people's thoughts."

He gave me a small scowl of resignation, and with one last forlorn look in his mother's direction, he reluctantly let me lead him from the room. Alice met us as we entered the kitchen on our way to the garage, smiling smugly as she stopped in front of us. I saw Edward's face brighten at once as he looked intently at her face.

"Don't worry, Edward. This time you'll be able to successfully cruise around town with the window's wide open, but take precautions as you pass Charlie's office. He doesn't know you're still in Forks or that you've completely recovered from your accident."

"Great! Thanks, Alice," Edward gave her a broad smile in return. I could tell he didn't have the heart to tell her he had already read her mind. Edward refrained from reading the minds of the family most of the time, but the self-satisfied look on Alice's face had been more than he could resist. However, he had learned that Alice really didn't like anyone stealing her thunder, and when she was excited, she tended to forget about his mind-reading gift.

"We'll have to make plans soon to let Charlie know you're okay," Alice continued as she beamed at us. "And speaking of plans, you're progressing so well, that it's safe to continue with the plans for the wedding."

Edward, of course, took her words in stride, as he knew what she was going to say, but I had to blink a couple of times as I processed her words. To be honest, in light of all the happenings in our lives lately, most significantly Edward's accident, near death and subsequent change, finding out about the baby, and discovering a whole new level of intimacy with my soul mate, I had pushed all thoughts of the wedding to the back of my mind. Unfortunately, Alice read my expression before I could mask it.

"Bella Cullen! Don't you dare tell me you forgot about your own wedding?"

"Well, with everything going on the last..." I began my explanation, but she cut me off with a heated stomp of her foot that caused the floor to vibrate and brought the faint sound of cracking hardwood to our ears.

"I don't want to hear it!" she said as she waved her hand dismissively in front of my face. "Luckily, I've got everything under control. I've already seen it, and the wedding will come off without a hitch two weeks from this Sunday, just as planned, on August 13th. Most of the planning is already finished. We will have to move the wedding from Chicago to here, but Esme has the backyard looking lovely right now, it should be perfect. All that's left is the final fitting of your gown. I have tried to incorporate all your wishes into making this the dress of your dreams. I finished it while you and Edward were on your _sabbatical_ at the cottage. And before you say anything, I already know you're going to love it!" All the talk about the wedding gown put Alice in a much better mood, and she was once again all smiles.

Alice's joyful enthusiasm was contagious and I couldn't help getting a little excited as she spoke about the dress. I had given her a list of all the things I loved in a gown and she had assured me that she had the perfect design in mind. I had insisted that the dress be simple, but I still wanted lace. My southern upbringing insisted that any proper wedding dress had to be covered with lace; however, as we were planning an outdoor wedding, the dress couldn't be over the top. No hoop-skirted, puffy-sleeved confection for me.

"You two just leave all the preparations to me. I'll have Rose and Esme help, and I'll even ask Elizabeth to give me a hand." She gave Edward a dry smirk as she said, "That is if I can pry her out from under your thumb, Mr. Overprotective." Edward just glared at her for a moment before relenting and giving her a sheepish grin. She continued, "All you two have to do is show up; I'll handle everything else."

With a quick pat to each of our arms, Alice scurried around us, muttering under her breath as she made mental notes about cakes, decorations, wedding favors, guest lists and locations. At the mention of guest lists and locations, I called her back.

"Alice, just a moment please. We have a few requests about the guests and the location."

She retraced her steps until she was once again standing in front of Edward and me, eying us warily, but knowing we had every right to voice whatever desires we wanted in regards to our own wedding.

"Okay, what are your requests?"

I glanced at Edward, shared my thoughts with him quickly, and watched him smile and nod, before I answered her.

"First of all, there's the matter of the guest list. We can't invite a lot of people, especially our human friends, for obvious reasons, but Edward wants to make sure Freda is here."

Alice looked puzzled, "Who's Freda?"

"Freda is the Masens housekeeper," Bella replied. "But she's really much more like a part of the family. She's been with the Masens for years, since before Edward was born. She's been in Florida for the last eight months taking care of her sister. We would like to fly her in as soon as she can come. I'm sure Elizabeth would enjoy seeing her again, too."

Searching into the future, Alice got a dazed look in her eyes for a moment, before smiling broadly again. "Sure, I see no problems in having her here. In fact, she'll help keep Edward from smothering his mother with kindness."

Alice and I got a kick out of that remark; Edward just scowled at her again.

Just as Alice prepared to skirt around us again, Edward's voice halted her retreat. "I have one more request for the guest list. I want Jake and Billy Black at the wedding."

I could see Alice's heckles begin to rise, but I cut her off before she could object. "The Blacks have been Edward's friends and surrogate family for years. Besides, they already know we're vampires, so there's no reason to not invite them."

"But... but... they..." I could see her struggling to find a reason to object, other than the fact that they interrupted her ability to see the future, but she couldn't find one. Finally, with a grimace, she threw up her hands in defeat and nodded. "Okay."

"We also don't think it's wise to invite a lot of our vampire friends, either. They probably shouldn't know about the wolves, and it would be hard to disguise Jake's… odor. Besides, the less exposure to our kind for Edward's parents the better."

Alice nodded, "Yes, you have a point. Alright, we'll make it a small wedding with only the immediate family. Perhaps we can do another reception later in the month and invite our friends from Alaska."

I looked at Edward once more and he agreed. I turned back to Alice and replied, "That would be fine."

"Okay," Alice replied with a smile. "It's all set."

As Alice again made to exit the room, I halted her once more. "We also have a request about the location. Edward and I still want our outdoor wedding, just like we planned to have in the garden of Ed and Elizabeth's home, except now we want it to take place in our meadow." As I finished, my eyes met Edwards and we exchanged a private moment. We both knew there wasn't a more perfect location for us to seal our vows to each other.

"Your meadow?" Alice's eyes once again became vacant for a brief moment before they brightened. "Of course, the meadow will be perfect! I can see it so clearly! All the wildflowers will be in bloom; even the weather will be perfect – warm, but slightly overcast. Not a sign of rain. Perfect! Now, is that all?" she asked, looking questioningly between us, and when we nodded, she hurried off, calling for Rose, Esme, and Elizabeth, before yelling back at us, "Oh, and take Carlisle's car into town; less conspicuous."

With that settled, we left Alice cheerfully making wedding plans. Within minutes, we were in Carlisle's Mercedes headed for Forks. As we entered the town limits, Edward spoke quietly, "Bella, I'd like to see Jake."

"Really? Now?"

"Yeah, if we can. I know he's been hanging around the forest bordering the Cullen property; I've heard and smelled him."

I nodded in agreement, for I had known he was there, too.

Edward continued softly, "I want to see him and explain what's been going on. Tell him about the baby..."

I started to protest, but Edward overruled me. "No, Bella, he has to know something is going on. His hearing is nearly as acute as ours, so he knows at least part of the story. I want to be the one to tell him. He's been my best friend forever; he was instrumental in making it possible for my change to take place without starting a vampire-werewolf war. I think I owe it to him, and besides, I want to personally invite him to our wedding."

I thought over what he said and realized that he had a valid point. Jake may have tried to sabotage our relationship in the beginning, but he had come through when the chips were down.

"Okay, you're right. Call him and set up a meeting. You know we can't go on reservation property, and Alice gets freaked out when he comes too near the house. See if we can meet in a neutral location." I gave Edward my best supportive smile. "It will probably be wise to have it in an open area. It might be too much for you to be confined in a room when you have your first vampire encounter with the stench of a werewolf," I chuckled as I finished.

"That's probably smart. The scent from the other side of our property is strong enough to cause my hair to go flat! At least it masks the scent of his blood, though I think it might be wise if I don't breathe any more than I need to in order to talk to him."

"Oh, and Edward, you might want to think twice about telling him about your mind-reading abilities. I think seeing you as a vampire, then hearing that you're getting married and becoming a father will be enough for him to deal with right now."

Edward saw the wisdom in this and nodded his agreement.

With that settled, Edward pulled out his cell phone and called Jake. Almost as if he was expecting the call, Jake quickly agreed to meet us in a sparsely-wooded area a few miles outside of Forks, right off the highway to Port Angeles. Less than an hour later, Edward was bracing himself as he stepped out of the car and walked toward his best friend.

I watched as they eyed each other guardedly before slowly approaching one another. They stopped about ten feet apart, neither saying anything as they simply drank in the sight of the other. Bella knew Jake was trying to see the difference in his friend. While there were some, like Edward's much paler skin and the redness of his eyes, overall, Edward had changed very little.

Edward broke the silence first.

"Jake."

I watched as Edward's throat worked convulsively as he forced down the venom that I knew was pooling in his mouth.

I saw that Jake was swallowing thickly, too, but I saw the cause were the tears now welling in his eyes.

"Edward." His hand moved in a jerky motion toward his friend. "It's good to see you alive... er... walking around..." The emotion got the better of him and Jake's voice came to a shuddering halt.

Edward gave a shaky smile and replied, "It's pretty good to be... walking around."

Edward took a tentative step toward Jake, while Jake moved forward, too, until suddenly they were gripping each other in one of those awkward man-hugs that ended with clasping of each other's shoulders.

Jake was shaking his head, still fighting back tears. "God, Bro, I really thought you were gone. I've never been as scared in my life as I was when I saw you lying on that beach." Jake raised his eyes heavenward as he continued, "I keep replaying it over and over in my head, thinking I should have done something... anything... It was all my fault..."

Edward interrupted his guilty ramblings, "No, Jake, there was nothing you could have done differently. I know now that a lone werewolf is no match for a vampire. In fact, by getting knocked into me and sending me over that cliff, you probably saved me from certain death at the hands of that rogue vampire."

Jake gave him an incredulous look, as Edward hurried on. "No, I'm serious. James planned to kill me in front of Bella. When I went over the cliff, it spoiled his plan and made the necessary time for your pack and Jasper and Alice to get there. You actually saved me, man."

Jake still found it hard to get over his feelings of guilt where Edward's accident was concerned, but he conceded that everything had turned out as well as they could have done. He stood stoically as Edward told him about his change and really tried to show some enthusiasm when he heard about the upcoming wedding. However, when Edward told him about the baby, and that Elizabeth was our surrogate, he nearly passed out from shock.

"How can that be?" he questioned, as he struggled to wrap his mind around the fact that a baby had been conceived when one of the participants was a vampire at the time.

It took some time, but we finally convinced him that it was not only possible, but that we would be parents in a little over seven months, around the first or second week in March. After he accepted that fact, he was full of questions, asking how Edward's mother was coping in light of her previous medical problems. We spent the rest of the afternoon happily discussing our baby, much like a normal couple and my cold, dead heart nearly burst as I saw the pride and joy shining from Edward's face.

Later in the week, Edward made his official "return" to Forks for his Uncle Charlie's benefit. We assured Charlie the treatment had been a total success, and Edward was completely back to normal. Charlie was told about the change in plans for the upcoming wedding, that it would now be held in Forks instead of Chicago, and would be a small affair with only close family and friends attending. Ed and Elizabeth made their "arrival", again for Charlie's benefit a couple of days later when they picked up Freda at the airport. Charlie had insisted that they stay with him and, much to Edward's chagrin, they had agreed. I had to admit, I, too, missed the close contact with the baby 24-7; however, I also knew Elizabeth needed a break from Edward's obsessive surveillance of her every move.

Freda had greeted Edward like a long, lost son. After all, she had been with the family since before he was born. She had mentioned his pallor, and Charlie had immediately told her that Edward had been in a specialty physical therapy hospital in Alaska for the past several weeks after his accident. She had already heard the brief, watered-down version of the accident from the Masens and accepted the explanation at face value.

Freda had also been gracious and accepting of my presence in Edward's life and had greeted me warmly when Elizabeth made the introductions. She commented on what a lovely couple we made and hinted at the beautiful children that could be produced by our union. Edward and I smiled and glanced at Elizabeth, having discussed with her earlier on how best to break the news of the baby to Freda. We knew there was no way to keep it a secret from her. Elizabeth assured us she would tell Freda the basic facts of the situation without revealing all the details. Alice had assured us everything would work out fine.

The next week breezed by as the final wedding preparations were completed. Edward's father had answered the question about who would officiate, as we really didn't want to use someone from Forks or Port Angeles. Ed had an old fraternity brother from college, Harry Williams, who was a Municipal Court Judge in Seattle. After a quick phone call and several minutes spent catching up on old times, the judge had happily agreed to officiate.

On Monday morning, Edward and I went to Port Angeles to get our license. We picked Monday because the courthouse would be relatively quiet at the beginning of the week with fewer people milling about to tempt Edward. And exactly as Alice had predicted, we obtained our license without any problem, even if Edward did have to hold his breath nearly the entire time. I was so proud of him for this accomplishment, and I felt much better about him standing so close to Judge Williams on Sunday.

The men folk had spent the last couple of days preparing the meadow exactly to Alice's specifications. A small generator had been hidden at the edge of the trees within a soundproof box to provide silent power for music during the ceremony. White chairs, with lavender bows were placed in small groups for the wedding guests. Emmett had constructed an arbor from cypress wood to serve as a backdrop for the ceremony.

The grass in the entire meadow was trimmed meticulously, while making sure none of the naturally growing wildflowers were disturbed. This proved to be no small task, as the trimming had to be done by hand to avoid cutting a wild flower by mistake. They were also clearing a pathway through the forest wide enough for Emmett's Jeep to travel in order to transport the wedding party and quests to the site. While the vampires could easily make the journey on foot, the humans would have a harder time. Alice had also told me in no uncertain terms that there was no way I was running to the meadow in my wedding dress.

Preparing the meadow kept the men out of the house and out of Alice's way as the final touches were done on the decorations and food for the reception. Even though there would only be eight humans, if you included the judge and the photographer, in attendance, Alice insisted on having a lavish wedding cake. The only problem with this idea was how to get one made and brought to the house; there wasn't a bakery in Forks and Alice didn't like what was offered by the one in Port Angeles. She toyed with the idea of having one made in Seattle and brought to Forks, but that idea was impractical. Freda came to the rescue, assuring Alice that she could make any cake Alice could dream up. The two spent several hours sequestered in Charlie's kitchen making plans. In the end, Alice had designed a beautiful four-tiered cake that Freda had spent two days baking and decorating. It, as Alice had predicted, was perfect, and was now placed on a table of honor in the decorated conservatory.

At first, Alice had complained that the conservatory wasn't as big as the ballroom in the Masen's house in Chicago, but conceded that there simply wasn't time to build one here, so the conservatory would have to do. She also had wanted a band, but we had finally dissuaded her from that idea. Instead, Rosalie had convinced her that all we needed was a sound system and an iPod, and as the guest list was so short, Alice finally agreed.

Exactly as Alice predicted, Sunday dawned warm and slightly overcast; just enough to keep the vampires in the wedding party from sparkling. That is, all except the bride. The gown Alice had personally made for me was exquisite. It was everything I had ever wanted in a wedding dress – understated, while at the same time, the epitome of femininity. The dress was constructed of pure white silk, completely overlaid in delicate white lace. The bodice was held up by straps that flowed gently up from a V neck line to curve over each shoulder before ending in a deep V in the back above a long row of tiny, silk and lace-covered buttons. The bodice was fitted, hugging my curves closely as it flowed down my body before flaring gracefully into a soft mermaid skirt. A short train finished the back elegantly. The entire overlay of lace was highlighted by a spattering of beads and tiny crystals, thus making me sparkle with every movement, even without direct sunlight.

"Oh, Alice, you were right. I love it!" I said as Alice finished fastening the row of thirty-eight tiny buttons in the back before standing back to admire her handiwork. She didn't say it, but I could see the "I told you so" expression in her eyes as she smiled broadly.

Elizabeth, Esme, Freda and Rose were standing nearby, looking on; Elizabeth and Freda were holding tissues, dabbing at tears. Rose and Alice were dressed in short, strapless, lavender silk bridesmaid dresses. Esme was wearing a lovely dress in multiple colors of purple, lavender, and green, while the mother of the groom was wearing a beautiful summer suit in solid purple. Freda finished out the look in an ensemble the exact shade of green in Esme's dress. Alice had, of course, coordinated everything.

Alice gave my dress a final inspection then stood back to admire her handiwork. Elizabeth stepped toward me, holding out a flat, blue, jewelers box.

"Bella, Ed and I want you to have these. They belonged to Ed's grandmother. We would be so happy if you accepted this gift and wore them today as your 'something old'.

I just stared at her for a moment in wonder before taking the box and slowly lifting the lid. Inside, nestled against the velvet lining, was a strand of delicate pearls, their muted luster hinting at their value. There was also a matching pair of pearl earrings, with an old-fashioned clip back. I was so touched by the gift that I actually felt the ghosting of a sting in my eyes, as though tears were forming.

I handed the jewelry to Alice before pulling Elizabeth into an embrace. "Thank you so much. I will be honored to wear them."

My voice caught on a sob, and as I stepped back, I saw the tears spill from Elizabeth's eyes. "You're my daughter now; the daughter I always wanted. You make Edward happy. What more could a mother ask?"

Our emotional display was felt by all in the room; when Elizabeth fastened the pearls around my neck and clipped the earrings into place, tears streamed down Freda's face. Esme and Rose blinked rapidly and snuffled lightly, as Esme came to stand next to me. She stretched out her hand in which she held a pale blue scrap of fabric and lace.

"This is one of the few things I have that belonged to my mother. I'd love it if you would carry it today as your something borrowed and blue."

I gently took the antique handkerchief from her hand before hugging her tightly and thanking her sincerely.

Emotions were running high through the room. Alice was the first to recover and was soon bouncing around, repairing makeup and shifting the mood from winsome to excitement. Soon we were seated in Emmett's Jeep on our way to the meadow. Emmett had already dropped off the judge, the photographer, Billy, Charlie and Mr. Masen, where they joined Edward, Jake, and Jasper, who had run there earlier.

I couldn't wait to see Edward. Alice had kept us apart since the evening before, giving strict orders to Jasper and Emmett to make sure Edward didn't sneak into my bedroom during the night. It was the longest time we had been apart since Edward's change and I missed him. The trip seemed to take forever, but I knew it really only took about twenty-five minutes. It would have taken less, but Emmett drove at a moderate pace in deference to Elizabeth and Freda.

Emmett stopped just short of the actual meadow, next to a rather large, white tent Alice had set up as a waiting area. Emmett and Jasper escorted Elizabeth, Esme, and Freda to their seats after the photographer had snapped a few staged preparation shots in the tent.

Carlisle hovered by the entrance, waiting for the ceremony to begin so he could escort me to Edward.

I heard Emmett's voice telling us that everyone was in place and they were just waiting on us. Rose turned to me, hugging me to her and kissing my cheek softly. "I'm so happy for you, sweetie. You've waited so long for this day and you've been through hell and back to get here. If anyone deserves to be happy, it's you. I love you."

"Thank you, Rose. I love you, too, so much." I hugged her in return and watched as she stepped through the tent opening to make her way across the meadow.

Alice watched her depart before she threw her arms around me, embracing me tightly, and saying, "Bella, this is your true path, honey. I've seen it. You and Edward will have a wonderful life together, with your…" she caught herself before she revealed too much, and completed with a tinkling laugh, "your child. I love you, Bella, and more than anything, I want you to be happy, and Edward makes you happy."

I laughed as I hugged her in return. "Thank you, Alice, for making this day everything I could have ever dreamed of."

With a final wave, she, too, stepped outside. Carlisle stepped into the tent, his hand outstretched to take mine and a smile of affection on his face.

"You look so lovely, sweetheart. Happiness is radiating from you. I've waited for a long time to see you this contented with your life. Edward is a lucky man."

"We're both lucky. I don't know how I existed all this time without him."

Carlisle smiled broadly before bending to kiss me softly on each cheek. "Are you ready, Isabella?"

"Yes, I'm ready," I placed my hand in the crook of his arm and let him lead me from the tent.

I had been aware of music playing softly in the background, but as I took my first step onto the meadow, the music changed. Instead of the gentle strands of Debussy, I heard the opening bars of my lullaby to Edward. It was perfect, and I now understood why Alice insisted that I play the song again a few weeks ago. She had recorded it to use today.

"Thank you, Alice. It's perfect." I knew she could hear my whispered words, just as I knew she would understand my gratitude.

Then my eyes sought out and found Edward's and time, for me, stood still. He was so handsome in his gray suit, white shirt, and gray and lavender striped tie. His eyes looked a little strange as he was wearing bright green contact lenses to mask his red irises, but his hair was its usual tousled mess, just the way I liked it, and his face was lit with the biggest smile I had ever seen.

I felt myself walking toward him, but I did so without conscious effort; my feet seeming to float above the ground. Then I was standing by his side, letting his presence fill my soul with the love I saw shining in his eyes. I drank him in, gaining strength from him and imparting upon him my never-ending love and devotion. I completely forgot about the onlookers as Edward and I repeated our vows, written by us to commemorate this special day. We vowed to love each other forever, into eternity; to be each other's best friend and lover; to accept each other's faults and strive to never add to the other's distress; to support each other in all things forevermore.

When we exchanged rings, we both smiled as we placed the antique platinum bands on each other's hands. This was another gift from Robert. They had been given to Elizabeth, along with her personal letter from Grampy, with strict instructions as to their use.

As I slid his ring into place, I spoke, "This ring is a circle and the symbol of my love for you; it has no beginning and will have no end. With this ring, I thee wed."

I felt the smoothness of the metal against my skin as Edward placed my band on my finger. He repeated my words, then lifted my hand to his lips and brushed a soft kiss over the symbol of our union.

Then, for the first time it seemed, I consciously heard the words of Judge Williams as he intoned, "By the power vested in me by the State of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Edward, you may kiss your bride."

Edward didn't hesitate, pulling me into his arms and closing his mouth over mine. I vaguely heard cheering and I distinctly heard a wolf whistle from somewhere – Jake? – and Edward lifted his head and threw a smirk in his direction, before swooping down to kiss me again. Then we were surrounded by our family, each wanting to congratulate us, as the photographer snapped picture after picture. After we had posed in every possible combination with every guest in attendance, Emmett began the task of transporting all of us back to the house.

The reception was wonderful, and the food must have been delicious. All the humans seemed to quite enjoy it. The cake was beautiful, too. Freda had outdone herself. Edward and I even managed to 'feed' each other a bite for the benefit of the camera, before quickly and discretely spitting it out into a napkin.

We danced the requisite first dance and then the father/daughter and mother/son dance, while it was recorded for posterity by the diligent photographer. Before long, Alice was escorting me back to my room to change into my traveling clothes. I told her it was ridiculous to make such a fuss; Edward and I were just going to the cottage. But she insisted and I knew it was easier to agree with her at the start than to argue with her before giving in.

The party was still going strong when we were sent off in a shower of bird seed, Edward driving my Z4, even if it was only for a quick trip to the end of the driveway. It kept up appearances for the visitors and gave us some more great pictures.

We pulled the car onto a side road for Rose to pick up later, before I let Edward chase me through the woods to the cottage. I reached the front door less than a second before he did. I knew he could have easily overtaken me, but Edward had this thing about watching my backside as I ran. He caught me easily now and swung me up into his arms to carry me across the threshold with a flourish.

I had to gasp when I saw the surprise awaiting us as Edward carried me into our bedroom. The room was bathed in soft candlelight coming from a hundred small votives placed around the room. The white duvet was covered with red rose petals, and cheesy as it may have been, I was touched by the beauty. I could see Alice and Rose's handiwork at play, and I recalled that they had vanished during the time food was being served before the cake was cut. So, this was where they had gone when they disappeared.

I barely had time to take in the entire scene before Edward pounced, knocking us through the air to land with a bounce on the bed. I heard the low purr rumbling deep in his chest as he ran his tongue from the hollow of my throat to my chin, before licking across my lips.

"Hello, Mrs. Masen," he growled as he savored the taste of my lips. "Fancy meeting you here. Do you come here often?"

Matching his playful tone, I answered, smiling at his silliness, "I've been known to drop by this bed from time to time."

"Come to think of it, I seem to remember meeting you here before," he hummed against my neck as he trailed kisses to that extra sensitive spot below my ear.

"Good memory," I whispered before I lost the ability to speak coherently. Edward raised his head and all levity was forgotten as his red eyes locked with mine. The fake green was gone, as the venom had finally dissolved the fragile plastic, and for the first time, I saw a glimmer of gold within the burgundy. Then his lids lowered, as his lips met mine in a kiss filled with pure devotion and love.

Words were unnecessary as we spent the night worshiping each other with our bodies, consummating the vows we had exchanged earlier. As the sun rose at dawn, I wondered how it was possible for one body, one mind, to contain the love I felt for the man whose arms cradled me to his chest.

We were still relaxing just minutes later when we heard Jasper's voice from outside.

"Edward, Bella, I'm really sorry to interrupt your honeymoon like this, but Alice says it's vital that you meet us back at the house as soon as possible. We've got a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Edward answered as we both began to dress. From the tone of his voice, we knew this was serious.

"It's the Volturi, and Alice says it's bad."

**%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%**

**A/N: No, the story isn't over yet, but we are getting close to the end; probably only a couple more chapters and then the Epilogue. Leave me a review to get me motivated to write. Thanks. **

**I saw my awesome BBs, the Kings of Leon again in September, along with the Black Keys and the Whigs. The song inspiration for this chapter is by the Black Keys. Hope you check it out. And check out KOLs new CD, **_**"Come Around Sundown"**_**. It's one of the best CDs I've heard. **

**Remember, I really love you guys…**

**** May all your dreams be filled with Edward ****


	43. This Can't Be the End

**A/N: Yes, I've finally updated! **

**My song choice for this chapter is:  
**"_**How Far We've Come" – by Matchbox Twenty  
**_**A link to the video is on my profile. **

**Thanks to everyone who has read my little story, and bless you if you were kind enough to leave a review. I love you all! **

**My special love goes out to Nobel Korhedron who tweeted and PMed me so many times. I dedicate this chapter to him.**

**Many thanks to my awesome beta, the wonderful Melolabel. I love you with all my heart. I honestly don't know how she puts up with me, but I thank all that's Holy that she does. She's not just my beta, she's my friend. Please take time to check out her new story, "Come Back To Me". It's in my favorites! **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. I just borrow them from time to time and make them do my bidding…**

**Now, without further adieu … **

**Enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ***

**x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x**

**In case you've forgotten, after all it has been three months since I updated, here's a rundown on what's happened so far…..**

_Bella and the Cullen vampire family moved to Forks; Bella had a close encounter with Edward in Seattle; they met again at Forks High School; Edward's blood sang to Bella; Bella & Edward fell in love; Edward discovered Bella's secret; Jake convinced Bella to leave Edward; Bella altered Edward's memory so he forgot ever meeting her; however, Edward's memory was restored when he saw Bella again; Bella ran away; Edward went to Chicago to see his folks; Edward's great-grandfather (Robert) had left a surprise for Edward in his will – a portrait of Bella! Robert had been in love with her too, way back in 1918. Edward and Bella were reunited; they finally made love on New Year's Eve; all went well until Edward graduated from high school; Evil James came after Edward; Edward broke his neck when he fell off the cliffs near La Push; Edward's parents begged Bella and Carlisle to save Edward by changing him into a vampire; Edward was changed; Bella found out she was pregnant! Momma Liz volunteered to be surrogate to her grandchild; Edward and Bella got married; they are on their honeymoon when they are interrupted by a visit from Jasper …._

"**Edward, Bella, I'm really sorry to interrupt your honeymoon like this, but Alice says it's vital that you meet us back at the house as soon as possible. We've got a problem." **

"**What kind of problem?" Edward answered as we both began to dress. From the tone of his voice, we knew this was serious.**

"**It's the Volturi, and Alice says it's bad."**

_And here is the rest of the story…_

**x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x**

Chapter 43 – This Can't Be The End

**EPOV**

Less than five minutes later, we entered the house, receiving hugs from each of our worried family members.

"We're really sorry to interrupt your honeymoon, but Alice has had a vision that warrants you two being here," Carlisle began as Esme released us from her embrace. "Alice, would you please tell Isabella and Edward what you saw?"

Bella and I turned as one, our expressions filled with dread from the general atmosphere in the room and I forced myself not to read Alice's thoughts immediately. I just knew this wasn't going to be good.

"The Volturi are coming to Forks. One of our _friends_, and I use the term loosely, in Alaska, let the news of your marriage slip in a telephone conversation with Aro."

I heard Bella's swift intake of air. "Aro is on his way to Forks?" The unvarnished alarm in her voice caused the hair on the back of my neck to rise. Bella had mentioned the Volturi before, but we hadn't discussed them in any detail.

"_Bella, what's going on? Who is Aro?" _I asked her silently.

She glanced at me swiftly and thought, _"I'll explain everything in a moment, darling. Let's just hear the rest of what Alice has to say."_

I gave a minute nod just as Alice continued her story.

"No, Aro is staying in Volterra for now, but Jane, Alex, Felix, and Demetri will be here in six days. It seems Jane has been looking for an excuse to come here. Apparently, she knew James." I glanced at Bella and could tell she was alarmed at that bit of information. Alice gave us each a worried look before she proceeded. "Demetri was able to discern that James was coming to the Pacific Northwest a couple of months ago, but they haven't heard from him since then. It seems Jane found James fascinating, in a sadistic, twisted sort of way, and wanted to come looking for him weeks ago, but Aro refused to allow it. However, news of your wedding has given her another excuse to visit. She is going to Aro and plans to spark his curiosity about your new husband." Alice spoke to Bella, but her gaze continued to drift between the two of us.

"So why won't Aro be coming here himself?" Emmett voiced the same question that was on my mind.

"Aro finds newborns … tedious," volunteered Carlisle. "He refrains from coming in to contact with them because their minds and actions are so chaotic and centered on only one thing – their lust for blood." He spared a brief smile at Bella and me. "He doesn't know of Bella's special talent of retraining newborns. We prefer to keep it that way."

Unable to stop myself, I take a quick look inside Carlisle's thoughts and see a vision of an austere, regal looking man with a paper-white complexion and slicked-back, ebony hair. This must be Aro. I retreat from Carlisle's mind after my curiosity is assuaged.

"So, Jane and her little group are coming for a visit," Rosalie interjected. "We'll just hide Edward's folks and make nice until they've had enough of our boring lifestyle and leave."

"I wish it was as simple as that," Alice spoke gloomily, worry carving deep lines in her normally smooth forehead.

"Alice is right," Carlisle spoke in his soft voice of authority. "Demetri is renowned for his tracking abilities. He will easily track James to the cliffs and there's no way to completely hide traces of his ashes, especially to one such as Demetri. He will then be able to detect the presence of a human and the vampires involved and follow that trail back to us."

Alice continued, "I've seen it all happening. Once Jane finds out that James has been eliminated, she'll stop at nothing to find out why and by whom. She'll put two and two together and figure out _why_ your mate is a newborn. She won't take kindly to our methods of dealing with his attack, especially as Edward was a _mere human_ at the time."

I could see Bella's heckles rise at Alice's words. I squeezed her hand and thought, _"Calm down, love. After all, at the time, it was the truth."_ She gave me a sideways glance and I winked at her.

She rolled her eyes at me before she turned back to address Alice and Carlisle. "So you're saying that Jane will be coming after Edward and seek some kind of _revenge_ for us killing James?"

Alice nodded, "Yes, I can see the situation escalating until Aro arrives, along with Marcus and Caius. If that happens, well, let's just say it doesn't bode well for our family."

"We could always eliminate the problem," Emmett piped up. "After all, there are eight of us and only four of them."

"That wouldn't work," Carlisle, always the voice of reason, commented. "Harming one of the Royal Guard would be a sure way to bring down the wrath of the Volturi upon us."

My eyebrows lifted in surprise, and I silently questioned Bella. _"What does he mean by Royal Guard?"_

Bella held up her hand in Alice and Carlisle's direction before they could continue, and spoke aloud, for my benefit but also for Emmett and Rose, who had yet to meet the Volturi in person. "The Royal Guard are a group of _talented_ vampires that Aro, Marcus, and Caius keep around them at all times. Aro, Marcus, and Caius are the three leaders of the Volturi. Aro is the most vocal and usually takes the lead in their decisions. The Guard do just that, they guard the three Leaders. Jane and her brother, Alec, are the _crown jewels_ in the Guard. They possess special gifts that make them invaluable to the Leaders."

"Special gifts? Do you mean like Alice being able to see the future and you being able to alter minds?" I asked, glancing around the group as I did so.

"Yes, something like that. Their gifts are much different from ours, however. Jane has the ability to inflict terrible pain on her victims through the use of her mind alone. Her brother, Alec, can cause his victims to lose all sensory perception."

"Well, that sounds handy," I commented dryly.

"That it is," Carlisle added. "In fact, Aro is something of a collector of vampire talents. He has been quite keen to add Alice to his Guard since learning of her abilities; however, I think Bella's gifts intimidate him somewhat, even though he doesn't know the extent to which her powers have developed. It was enough that she could block his mind, along with those of Jane and Alec. Their gifts were powerless against her." Carlisle looked first at Bella, then at me. "I'm afraid if he ever found out exactly what Bella can do with just her mind, he might find her too much of a threat to allow her to exist."

I felt a sharp stab of fear, followed quickly by anger, streak through my body at his words. There was no way I would ever let anything happen to Bella. They would have to destroy me first. Carlisle, seeing the play of emotions across my face, continued, "That's why it is very important that we never let him know exactly how powerful Bella really is."

Tamping down my fear and anger with difficulty, I caught on to something else Carlisle had said. "You said Bella could block his mind. Can Aro read minds like me?"

"In a way," answered Carlisle. "While you read the immediate thoughts a person is having at the time it enters their minds, Aro must touch the person to read them. With that touch, he is able to see every thought someone has ever had. There's another good reason we're blessed that Aro is remaining behind. I'm afraid your gift would be too much for him to pass up. He would definitely want you for his guard. Aside from that, if he were to touch any one of us, he would have immediate knowledge of your parents and the baby."

At the mention of the baby, my feelings of protectiveness returned tenfold. I heard Bella's swift intake of breath and felt her grasp my arm as I realized she was feeling the same. My parents were, at that moment, safe at Charlie's, but both Bella and I knew that they would have to be moved to somewhere safer, the sooner the better.

"Don't worry, Bella, Edward," Carlisle spoke calmly as only he could. "We won't let anything happen to either your parents or to your baby. They're all part of our family now, and we protect our family. To that end, I think it might be prudent to move them to Seattle. Esme and Rosalie will accompany them, just in case."

Both Bella and I wanted to protest, to insist that we be allowed to accompany my parents and our unborn child. Carlisle, seeing the determined set of our faces, said, "It's very important that the two of you be here when the Volturi arrive. Please, don't worry. If the Volturi somehow find out about them, Alice will warn us. We will take different measures if they become necessary."

Rosalie was already on the phone making reservations before Carlisle had finished speaking. Within a couple of minutes, Esme had all their belongings packed and came down the stairs toting two large suitcases with ease.

"I packed everything that had any trace of your parent's scent," Esme announced to the room at large. "I thought it best that I take away anything we could that your parents had touched, therefore removing as many traces of their scent as possible. Any lingering scent we can excuse as belonging to a delivery person for the wedding."

After that, things seemed to move quickly. A quick visit to my parents informed them of the impending danger. Luckily, Freda had flown back to Florida that morning, so she was safely away. By that afternoon, my parents were ensconced in a deluxe suite at the Fairmont Olympic with their vampire bodyguards. It had been difficult for Bella and me to watch them leave without us, but we realized it was for the best.

The rest of us began to work on our strategy. Alice was emphatic that Jane not find out about the evolution of Bella's gift nor my mind reading abilities. Carlisle agreed and added that the fact that Bella and I could communicate telepathically would work in our favor. I could read the Guard's thoughts and relate those to Bella. He encouraged Bella to experiment with her shielding abilities and see if she could extend the shield to another person. She practiced on each member of the family, trying to shield their mind so that I couldn't read their thoughts.

Two long days later, Bella had almost given up. Futile attempt after futile attempt had stretched her nerves to the breaking point. Finally, she threw up her hands in abject defeat. I couldn't bear to see that look on her face. I had to do something.

"That's it. Bella, you and I are going hunting." I grabbed her hand and began tugging her toward the door.

She resisted, drawing back, a look of stubbornness on her face. "No, Edward. I have to keep trying."

"No, you don't. Right now, you have to get away from all this and relax for a few hours. You're wound tighter than a guitar string!" I wasn't taking no for an answer. I used my superior strength to pull her behind me. Finally she stopped resisting and followed me willingly.

"You may be right. Maybe I'll have better luck if I'm well fed."

I glanced sideways at her and wagged my eyebrows, giving her a grin, as I thought, _"And well loved."_

"_Well, why didn't you say that in the first place?"_ she laughed as she ran ahead and began pulling me.

Ten hours later we strolled arm-in-arm back into the house, well fed and with silly grins plastered on our faces, giggling like idiots.

Alice met us in the foyer with a broad smile of her own. "Just be happy Rose isn't here to see you two right now. She'd definitely have something snarky to say. Me, I think it's sweet."

"Thank you, Alice," Bella purred as she ran her hand up and down my back. "We really needed that time alone."

"I know," she said with an understanding smirk.

"I guess it's back to experimenting with my shielding powers," Bella's voice changed from a happy hum to one of anxious apprehension.

"Bella," I kept hold of her hand as she tried to pull away. "I've been thinking. Maybe you're trying too hard."

"What do you mean?"

I caught and held her eyes with mine as I continued. "I mean, when you and I began communicating with our thoughts, it was as natural as speaking aloud. Maybe you're trying to force something that should just come naturally."

I could almost see the wheels turning in her head. "Huh I never thought of it that way. If I want to enter a person's mind, I can do that as easily as just thinking about it. Maybe it works the same with my shield. What if all I need to do is _think_ my shield around their minds?" It was as if a light had gone on for her and she could now see clearly. "Maybe I need to do this from the _inside out_ instead of the _outside in_. Let's try this again."

And just like that, Bella was able to shield Alice's mind from my abilities. We tried it with each member of the family and it worked with everybody. With more practice, she was able to shield Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle at the same time. Frankly, her ability had all of us staring at her in awe.

Alice had another vision and could see that, barring any unforeseen incident, Bella wouldn't even need to use her new-found ability. Things should work out okay as long as we were able to convince Jane that we had no choice in getting rid of James. It was decided that when it came time to tell Jane what happened, Carlisle would explain. After all, he was the leader of our family and also had the most experience dealing with the Volturi. He was the most obvious choice to communicate with them.

The next afternoon, Carlisle received a phone call from Aro announcing Jane's upcoming visit. Carlisle was the consummate actor presenting the perfect air of surprise and delight at the news. His only request to Aro was that the visitors respect our lifestyle and not hunt anywhere in our vicinity. Aro readily agreed to the stipulation and Alice let us know that he was completely fooled. One obstacle down, four more to go – The Guard themselves.

**x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x**

Jane and her entourage arrived as predicted, in the afternoon two days later. I had already seen them in Alice and Bella's minds, so I was unsurprised by the youthful appearance of Jane and her brother, Alec. Bella explained that they were twins and had been changed when they were barely teenagers, primarily because Aro had sensed that they possessed powerful gifts. Demetri was blond and about my size and Bella had explained that he possessed uncanny tracking abilities. Felix was huge, bigger even than Emmett. He had been chosen by Aro because of his unusual strength.

Carlisle met them in the front yard, graciously welcoming them into our home. We had decided that, to keep up with the widely held belief that newborn vampires were, for the most part, mindless killing machines, I should keep to the background and not look any of our guests in the eye. That would, of course, have no effect on my ability to easily read each of their minds. It was a good thing that Carlisle had warned me about Jane; her mind was a nasty piece of work. She knew the power of her talent and enjoyed using it – immensely. She was also as good an actress as Carlisle, and easily kept her expression from showing her true thoughts.

"Carlisle," she spoke smoothly and unsmilingly. "It's been a long time." Her thoughts belied her outwardly calm appearance. The four of them had, indeed, discovered the fate of James and she was boiling inside with anger. However, she also had the presence of mind to hide that anger and remember her supposed mission.

She looked past Carlisle, letting her eyes lock on Bella. "Bella, I understand best wishes are in order. I've come to extend the congratulations of the Volturi on your recent union. Aro is positively delighted." Without waiting for Bella to answer, her eyes moved dismissively to me. I remembered to keep my head down and eyes averted. "Is this the newborn you've wed?"

Bella proved herself to be quite the actress too as she hid her inner turmoil and kept her eyes trained on Jane as she replied calmly, "Yes, Jane. This is my mate, Edward."

Jane's thoughts again warred with her appearance. _"He is quite good looking; almost as attractive as James."_ Her thoughts quickly turned to her true mission – James.

A quick scan of the thoughts of the others in her group showed that her brother Alec was mostly bored already. He hadn't particularly liked James and wasn't mourning his loss. Felix and Demetri hadn't been great fans of James either and tended to agree with Alec in that area. They were, however, intensely loyal to their positions in the Guard. I quickly relayed these facts to Bella.

Jane had now turned back to Carlisle, her thoughts focused entirely on getting to the heart of her visit. "How long has this newborn been with you?"

Carlisle had told me that the Volturi found our family's way of life to be unnatural, and the concept of any group of vampires, other than their own, cohabiting as a family unit caused them concern. It seemed they saw threats at every turn and were wary of any group that might prove to be a contender for their power.

For this reason, Carlisle chose his words carefully. "As you know, Jane, it is our custom to integrate ourselves into the human population as much as possible. Because of this, we have to act as if we are still human. The younger vampires in our group attended the local school as part of our cover. Bella met Edward while at school. She felt the pull of a mate toward him, as is usual with our kind. He just happened to be human at the time." I could hear Carlisle as he thought ahead. He sensed it would be better to bring up the whole episode with James before Jane had a chance to make any accusations. He continued. "The decision had already been made to change Edward as soon as he graduated, and a date had been set." This was just a slight stretch of the truth. "However, before the date came, Edward was the victim of an unprovoked attack. He suffered a near-fatal injury, so he was changed immediately."

I listened in as Jane digested Carlisle's words. They did little to quell her anger. She saw her opening and thought she had the upper hand over Carlisle. "An attack? From whom?" she asked, tilting her head regally.

Carlisle was wise to her; it was almost as if he could read her thoughts as well as I could. "Edward was attacked by a rogue vampire, one that had a vendetta against Bella and me and thought to harm her by attacking her mate."

I could tell this information was news to Jane and her full attention was now centered on Carlisle. "A vendetta? What kind of vendetta?"

"Shortly after I came to the United States, around the same time I met Bella, I personally had an altercation with the vampire that attacked Edward. This was nearly a century and a half ago when this rogue vampire was still human. I may have killed a couple of his friends and injured him during our brief meeting. Apparently he still held a grudge. Shortly after our altercation, he was changed, and has been seeking revenge against Bella and me ever since." Carlisle's tale was a slight twist on the truth, but basically factual. I could tell he chose to relate the incident with James in a way to make sure the Volturi knew that James was a _mere human_ at the time of his confrontation with Carlisle. By making himself the center of the controversy, Carlisle had trumped any reason Jane might have had to somehow blame the family for James' untimely demise.

"I thought you did not feed on humans, Carlisle. Had you altered your feeding habits when you met Ja… this vampire?" Jane asked, grasping at straws to make her point and barely keeping her composure as her anger threatened to break through.

"No, Jane. I still preferred to feed on animals. However, when attacked, I will defend myself. This vampire and three of his friends practiced the dishonorable profession of highway robbery. I'm sure they thought a man traveling alone would be an easy victim. Unfortunately for them," Carlisle gave a small smile, "that was not the case. In contests such as those, humans always lose, as they did in this instance."

These facts did not sit well with Jane, but she knew better than to question him further. She knew that, by their own vampire laws, he had every right to kill any human he chose. She also knew Carlisle was a close, personal friend of Aro, Marcus and Caius. I was impressed by his tactics. He had outwitted her at her own game. Jane was fuming inside, but her outward appearance showed no sign of her inner struggle. Jane decided to change tactics. I kept my head down, but I was slightly alarmed by her thoughts. I quickly conveyed these to Bella who silently thanked me.

Jane turned her eyes to Bella. "So, Edward was still a human when you met him?"

"Yes," answered Bella. "We attended school together."

"How long had you known him when you told him you were a vampire?" The corner or Jane's mouth turned up slightly as she asked the question. However, Bella was prepared.

Bella answered smoothly, "I didn't tell him, Jane. Edward is very intelligent. He figured it out on his own. As soon as he did, we decided that he would become one of us. The date was set for the end of summer, but when James attacked, we had to change our schedule."

Jane's lips lifted in a smirk. "Surely he isn't the only clever human you've encountered. Have any of your other human _classmates_," she spat, "'figured it out,' as you put it?"

Bella knew what to expect, so was unfazed by the question and answered immediately. Bella met Jane's gaze steadily as she spoke. "No, Jane. We never let humans get close enough to us to discover our true nature. Edward has been the only exception, and only because I desired him to be my mate."

Jane practically sneered at Bella's response. "What of his human family. Surely he will be missed by them. How will you explain his _altered state of being_?"

Again, the family had anticipated this question and a suitable answer had been discussed. Bella's gaze did not falter from that of the smaller girl as she answered. "When Edward was attacked, the injury he suffered was grave. There was no way he could humanly recover. That is why we decided to change him. However, to his human family, he was allowed to succumb to those injuries. He is now officially dead to his human existence."

This was the only part of our story that was an out and out lie. We had to hope that Alice's vision was correct in that we would have no trouble getting the Guard to believe it. A look into Jane's thoughts showed that she had, indeed, accepted the story at face value. As much as she wanted to pick a fight over the situation with James, we had successfully trumped her every move. She was now resigned to the fact that she would have to accept James' demise as warranted.

Suddenly the Guard members were more than ready to take their leave of the Cullens, and made no attempt to hide their relief in departing. But first, they presented Bella and me with a gift from the Volturi leaders – a beautiful, original, and heretofore unknown, painting by Renaissance artist, Botticelli. It was a beautiful and, most likely, priceless, rendering of a group of Roman gods that bore an uncanny resemblance to the three Volturi leaders. Apparently the artist had been under the protection of the Volturi for several years, during which time he produced several works of art depicting Roman gods and had presented many of them to his benefactors.

Bella and I thanked them graciously for their gift and breathed a silent sigh of relief as they turned to leave.

There was no way that Alice could have seen what happened next. Her gift only worked after a decision was made and only then if she was actively watching for a change. The gift from the Volturi had momentarily distracted her and by the time she saw what was going to happen, it was too late.

We all heard the telephone ringing in Carlisle's office. None of us paid it any mind, as he was prone to get phone calls on his day off from various patients in the area. Only when the answering machine picked up did Alice get that blank stare that signaled she was having a vision. Her audible squeal of panic alerted the Guard, who turned back immediately. Before she could move toward the house, Demetri had her in a full body lock. We all stood stock still as we clearly heard the voice on the line leave a message.

"_Yeah, this is Mike…Mike Newton from Newton's Sporting Goods. This message is for Edward. I saw Charlie a while back and he told me that you were back in town, so I thought I'd let you know that the fishing rod you ordered for your dad before graduation came in today. If you'd like, I can bring it out to you, or you can come by and pick it up. Just let me know. Okay… Bye."_

Silence hung thick in the aftermath of the phone call. I could see the anger build in Jane's face as she realized that we had lied to her about me being "dead" to the humans of the town.

"You lied to us," Jane was livid, her tone menacing and cold.

A quick glance around showed both Emmett and Jasper already in a fighting crouch. Alice was unable to struggle against the superior strength of Demetri, which was adding to the waves of anger flooding out of Jasper and, in turn, bringing the mood of the two groups to a boiling point.

Carlisle reached out a hand and grasped Jasper's forearm, silently willing him to gain control of himself and do what he could to diffuse the situation. I watched as Jasper forced himself to calm down and could immediately feel the lessening of tension throughout the group.

All except Jane; there was nothing that would lessen her anger. I gasped as I read her thoughts just moments before she turned her blood-red eyes on me. I didn't have time to convey her thoughts to Bella, but I didn't have to.

My body bowed and I fell to my knees as the pain ripped though me. It felt as if I had been drenched with the heat of a hundred suns, much like when I felt the pain of my vampire change, only more intense, if that was possible. Then, as quickly as it came, the pain was gone. As I rose to my feet, I saw the stunned look on Jane's face and realized that Bella must be shielding my mind from her manipulations.

"No!" I barely recognized Bella's voice as she turned on Jane with an intensity that shocked the smaller vampire. "No, I will not allow you to hurt him!"

"You won't allow… what are you doing? How are you blocking me?" Jane looked at Bella in bewilderment.

Demetri was distracted by Jane's words just long enough for Jasper and Emmett to take advantage and remove Alice from his grip.

A slight nod from Jane had Alec using his powers against us. At least, he tried. Bella quickly shielded all of us from his attempt. Upon seeing they were again thwarted, Jane was nearly beside herself with rage.

"I don't know how you're doing this, but you can't fight us all. When we tell Aro about this, you will feel the wrath of the Volturi.

Bella smiled; she actually smiled at Jane, infuriating her even more. "Then we will have to make sure that Aro never finds out, won't we?"

Jane was taken aback by Bella's calm words and smiling expression, but quickly regained her composure. She spoke haughtily, "You can't hurt us. If you destroy one of the Guard, you will, without a doubt, assure your own destruction at the hands of the Volturi."

"Who said anything about destroying one of you?" Bella answered coolly, as she turned and looked at the three male vampires now standing behind Jane.

I heard the confusion in their thoughts just moments before their minds went blank to me and I knew Bella was working her magic on their memories. I couldn't help the small quirk that lifted one side of my mouth as I watched her silently remold their minds. It took only a few moments, during which time Jane had watched her in astonishment, not realizing what was happening right before her eyes.

When Bella turned her gaze back to Jane, I could once again hear the thoughts of the male Guard members. They were thinking they should leave as they had delivered the wedding gift. All memories of the phone call were completely gone from their minds.

I saw Bella smile sweetly at Jane once again before turning to give me a wink. _"Want to join me this time?" _she asked silently. I just smiled my answer before she turned back to Jane.

"_Hello, Jane." _I marveled at Bella's uncanny imitation of HAL from '2001: A Space Odyssey' and smiled broadly at the look of fear that entered Jane's eyes as she realized that she was not alone in her own mind.

As much as I would have liked to encourage Bella to toy with the evil little vampire's mind, I knew that any bizarre alterations would be noticeable to the Volturi leaders. Bella realized this also, so she restrained herself to alter only Jane's short-term memory regarding the telephone call. Then I noticed a small smile cross Bella's face and I knew she was doing something more, but I couldn't tell what.

As she pulled herself out of Jane's mind, she thought to me, _"I'll tell you everything later."_

With disaster averted, we bade the Guard a safe journey and watched as they disappeared back into the forest. The smile on Alice's face told us that everything in the future was back the way it should be and that the Volturi would no longer be a problem.

"_Okay, are you going to tell me now what you did to Jane?" _I asked Bella as entered the living room.

"Perhaps I should share this with everyone," Bella answered aloud, immediately garnering the attention of all.

"Share what, Sis?" Jasper asked for everyone.

Bella gave a small giggle before she spoke. "I couldn't help myself, really, but while I was in Jane's mind, I left her a little souvenir of her visit."

"What's that?" Emmett asked, a silly grin splitting his face.

"Well, if Jane ever tries to use her power against one of our family in the future, she'll get a good taste of her own medicine. Instead of inflicting pain on one of us, she'll feel the pain herself."

There were astonished gasps throughout the group, before laughter took over.

"Serves her right," Alice said with feeling. "I may just have to make a trip to Italy and antagonize the little witch just to watch her squirm."

We were all laughing, as much from the relief of the tension that had engulfed us for the past week as from what Alice said. I heard Carlisle in the background speaking to Esme on the phone letting her know it was safe to come home. They would be here by nightfall.

**x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x**

_**March 10, 2007 (seven months later) - - - - - **_

At 4:23pm, on the afternoon of March 10, 2007, in a private birthing suite at Forks General Hospital, Bella and Edward welcomed the birth of their child. After a surprisingly normal and uneventful pregnancy, Elizabeth Masen gave birth to her beautiful seven pound, twelve ounce, first and only grandchild . . .

**Robert Edward Masen.**

**x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x**

**A/N: Well, that's it, lovely readers. I hope the ending didn't disappoint you. It is exactly as I've had it planned since that day back in March, 2009, when I first started writing this story. I'll be posting an Epilogue in a few days.**

**I can't even begin to tell you how much each and every one of you mean to me. Those of you who have reviewed have brightened my life more than I could ever tell you in mere words. I love you all.**

**I will be continuing my other stories now that BtL is finished. Look for updates to 'A Twilight Star Trek', 'Broken Wings, Fallen Angel' and 'Rocket Man'. I have a one-shot that I wrote for FGB that I will be posting very soon. I also have another one-shot that I wrote for the 'I'm With The Band' contest. I have decided to write EPOV for it and post it as a mini-story. It will have only 4 or 5 short chapters. I will really try to keep to a better updating schedule in the future. If you're willing to stick with me, and you enjoy my stories, add me to author alert and you'll be notified whenever I update any of my stories.**

**Please know that I love each and every one of you. If you've never left a review, now would be a great time to drop me a note and let me know what you thought of Bella, the Lioness. **

**Please be looking for the Epilogue. I'm sure you'll want to know what happens with little Robbie! (that's for you RTedders)**


	44. Epilogue Watching Robbie Grow

**A/N: OMG, This is it. The Epilogue! **

**My song choice for this chapter is:  
**"_**Time in a Bottle" – by Jim Croce  
**_**A link to the video is on my profile. **

**Thanks to everyone who has read my little story, and stuck with me for the nearly two years it's taken me to write this story. Bless you if you were kind enough to leave a review. Even if you haven't, I still love you for reading! **

**My special Birthday wishes go out to my beautiful, darling Beta and "Sister by another Mister", Melolabel. I love you so much, Melly! Please take time to check out her new story, "Come Back To Me". It's in my favorites!**

**And birthday wishes also go out to Teacher1209, who has been so supportive of me during my journey into fan fiction. **

**Special Thank you to NobleKorhedron for keeping me focused on the goal of finishing this story. I love you, bb.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. I just borrow them from time to time and make them do my bidding…**

**Now, without further adieu … **

**Enough of this crazy stuff! Just shut up and post the chapter already…**

**** BM ****

**Chapter 44 – Epilogue… Watching Robbie Grow.**

****BPOV****

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ROBBIE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU," the chorus rang out around the room as Edward and I watched the dearest thing in our lives blow out five candles. It seemed like only yesterday we were watching him being born. Each day with Robbie was more precious than the last. Edward and I had decided to forgo any college plans for the time being, and devoted ourselves to being full-time parents. We didn't want to miss a moment of our baby's childhood. College could wait, but we only had one opportunity to watch Robbie grow up.

The cake was huge, even though only six people would actually be eating it. Edward's parents had flown in for the celebration, and were standing beside Charlie. We had to hand it to Charlie. When Edward's father had finally clued him in on our family's true nature, Charlie had handled it like he did everything else: with stoic calm. After the initial shock had worn off, he raised an eyebrow and said, "I knew there was something special about that family." The fact that Billy had already felt it necessary to enlighten Charlie of Jake's, and the rest of the La Push boys', proclivity to change into wolves at will, only helped The Chief accept the unconventionality of his nephew's new family. Yes, Charlie Swan was a special man.

Billy, Jake, and Jake's bride, Leah had also joined us for the celebration. Jake and Leah had been married for a year and Leah was seven-months pregnant with their first child. Alice still didn't like having Jake around, but she had become resigned to it. After all, Jake was Robbie's Godfather, while she and Rose shared Godmother honors.

Elizabeth had taken over serving the cake, placing a generous piece of the sugary treat in front of the birthday boy. Before I could voice a protest, she gave me a look and said, "It's his birthday." I just shook my head and smiled, more than willing to spoil my baby today. The rest of the family milled around the room while Robbie and our human guests enjoyed their dessert. I could see that Emmett was getting antsy. He was as big a child as Robbie; he wanted to get to the main event – opening the presents.

Suddenly Robbie, who was apparently even more precocious than his father had been at the same age, put down his fork in exasperation and said, "Uncle Em, I'll open my presents in a minute, and no, I won't open yours first."

Amid the snickers and giggles that arose from his comment, Robbie calmly picked up his fork again and deftly shoveled a huge bite of cake into his mouth.

"Hey, Little Man, I didn't say anything about opening gifts," Emmett protested lamely.

Robbie, always a well-behaved and polite child, swallowed his bite of cake before answering his uncle.

"You didn't say it with your mouth voice; you said it with your other voice."

My head whipped around to Edward, whose startled expression was now turned to me. The rest of the family had become eerily silent at Robbie's words. Edward had no way of knowing what Robbie was thinking, for we had discovered early on that Robbie shared my ability to block Edward's mind-reading skills. It seemed he had also inherited a special talent from his father.

Edward and I moved to either side of our son where he sat in his place of honor at the head of the table thoroughly enjoying his cake, and squatted down to be at his level.

"Robbie," his father began softly, "what did you mean by Uncle Em's 'other voice'?"

Robbie turned to his father and swallowed his bite before answering, his little face perfectly capturing a 'duh' look. "The voice he uses when he doesn't use his mouth."

Edward seemed a bit nonplussed by our son's words and took a moment to glance around at the rest of the family before he focused once again on Robbie's wide, green eyes and asked the next question. "Does everyone talk to you without using their mouth?"

He gave his father another look and said, "Everybody but Mommy. Mommy only uses her mouth voice."

Alice's voice rang out, giving voice to the obvious, "Oh, my stars! He's a little mind-reader!"

Amid the gasps of shock around the room came the dry voice of Charlie Swan. "Doesn't surprise me," and he calmly resumed eating his cake.

****EPOV****

"GO, ROBBIE, GO!" The chorus of voices shouted out as Bella and I watched our ten-year-old son round first base and slide feet first into second.

"SAFE!" yelled the umpire, and a round of applause and whistles rang out from the crowd.

It was the bottom of the sixth, and last, inning in the Little League game, and Robbie would be the winning run if he made it safely home. Our son was a natural-born athlete. In fact, he seemed to excel at everything he tried. We realized early on that knowing what pitch would be thrown gave him somewhat of an unfair advantage in the game of baseball, but we still wanted him to experience the thrill of the game while he was young. We had made him practice blocking out the thoughts of those around him until he got pretty good at doing so. Only then would we let him play on the team. He gave us a 'thumbs up' and a huge grin, letting us know that he had made that hit without using his gift.

I glanced around at the crowd of onlookers watching the game. The late June day was overcast enough that our whole family had decided to attend. My dad had taken an early retirement, and he and my mom had moved to Alaska a couple of years ago to be closer to their only grandchild. Robbie was thrilled to have Pops and Nana around all the time. Bella and I, along with the rest of the family, had moved here three years ago when Carlisle's non-aging became a problem in Forks. Jake, Leah, and five-year-old Vanessa, had come up for a visit and were sitting with the rest of the family in the stands. Vanessa idolized Robbie and followed on his heels everywhere he went. Robbie just smiled and accepted her adoration with graciousness born from spending most of his upbringing surrounded by adults who not only adored him, but also taught him to be respectful and mannerly.

Robbie raked his hand through his unruly chestnut-brown hair as he took a few steps away from second base in the direction of third. I saw him look in our direction before rolling his eyes and looking toward his coach. What was that all about? Then I glanced over my shoulder and saw Emmett gesturing wildly and mouthing what looked like, "Steal, steal, steal," before I rolled my eyes too, and turned back to throw a sympathetic look in Robbie's direction. He caught my eye, shrugged his shoulders, and returned to watch for the coach's signal. He was used to Emmett's antics by now.

When the next pitch was swung on and missed, Robbie took off for third. He was fast, and easily stole third before the catcher could even begin his throw. On the next pitch, the batter got a hit and an RBI as Robbie slid across home plate, scoring the winning run.

After the game, we treated the whole team and their families to pizza. We were joined by my parents and Jake's family while the rest of our family went home. Bella and I smiled as we watched Robbie help Vanessa into the chair next to him and make sure she had a slice of her favorite pizza before he got his own. Her big brown eyes seldom left his face as they enjoyed their meal. We had raised a gentleman.

****BPOV****

"ROBERT EDWARD MASEN! SLOW DOWN!" I yelled from the passenger seat, as my sixteen-year-and-two-days-old son skidded his brand new silver Volvo into the entrance to the driveway of our New Hampshire summer home. "Robbie, I mean it…"

"Aw, Mom, what are you yelling for? You know Uncle Em taught me to drive as soon as I could reach the pedals. And please, I told you I wanted to be called Rob from now on."

"Okay, then, slow down, _Rob!"_

"Mom, no worries, besides, we both know you're pretty much bullet proof."

"Yes, I am, but you're not, Robbie, uh…, excuse me, _Rob._" I gave him an exasperated look, my lips pressed tightly together.

He rolled his eyes but slowed the car to a normal speed as he drove along the winding, mile-long, driveway to our house. He cast me a sideways smirk, identical to his fathers, and replied, "Not yet."

My breath puffed out in a resigned sigh as I realized that he was right…

Robbie was special; we'd known that since his fifth birthday. But when puberty hit, we started noticing other things that set Robbie even further apart from his classmates. The first time we saw a difference was at his first practice for Summer Junior League baseball the year he turned thirteen. He ran _just a little too fast_ to first base after hitting the ball _just a little too far_. Luckily, the coaches and other players were too busy watching the ball sail way past the outfield fence to notice his unusual burst of speed, but not me or his father. We noticed immediately. Nothing Robbie did escaped our notice. Perhaps we were over-zealous parents, but we paid attention to every detail of Robbie's development, not wanting to miss a thing.

Our lives began to get complicated that day, as if we needed any more complications. The hardest part was telling Robbie that he could no longer play baseball, or do any other sports, where he competed with normal, human children. It just wouldn't have been fair. Though disappointed, Robbie accepted the change with only a minimal amount of grumbling. It helped that his uncles reminded him that he could still play with the family when we played vampire baseball.

Over the next year, Robbie went from being a somewhat normal middle-school child of barely thirteen, to an extraordinary young man of fourteen. He grew at what we soon realized was an accelerated rate, and by the end of that year, was the size of his father, perhaps even a tad bigger. He was disappointed when we told him we would have to move, yet again, because his sudden growth spurt was too much to explain to the children and parents that we had become acquainted with during middle school. It was hard enough to explain my and Edward's youthful appearance, even though we did everything we could to disguise it, from sporting unflattering hairdos and horn-rimmed glasses, to wearing unfashionable clothing and hideous shoes. These measures were extremely distasteful for Alice, but she came to think of it as dressing for Halloween all the time.

On the upside, as his body grew, so did his unusual talents. His running speed and endurance continued to increase. He found he could jump higher and farther than humanly possible, and his eyesight and hearing were phenomenal, along with his reflexes. His strength was increasing daily, and cuts and bruises healed almost instantly. While he wasn't Superman or anything, he was still something more than a mere human.

Carlisle had done test after test trying to explain what was happening, and finally had discovered that Robbie had a slight mutation to his genes. Carlisle theorized it was caused by the interaction of the venom in my system coming into contact with my unfertilized egg. We had thought the egg had been completely insulated from my venom and thus unaffected, but it seems we were a little premature with that conclusion. While Robbie's body had grown as a normal human during his childhood years, puberty had triggered the mutation and had kicked his physical development into overdrive.

Robbie had always been extremely intelligent, much more so than most children his age. We had just chalked it up to interacting with vampires during his formative years and having all of us eager to try to _'teach little Robbie to do this'_ or _'show little Robbie how to do that'_. We took it as normal when he played piano at age three, and read at a high-school level at age five. We thought it was just precociousness on his part when he learned to speak French, Spanish, Greek, and Italian during a two-month-long family vacation through southern Europe when he was six. We took his intelligence for granted, especially as we had to also deal with his mind-reading abilities. Edward's parents, however, kept telling us that Robbie was brilliant, but we just dismissed that as the opinion of doting grandparents. We now knew differently.

Up until he turned ten, we had home-schooled Robbie, finding it was fun to educate him in alternative and interactive ways. He learned history by visiting historical places and museums with his Uncle Jasper; he learned science by conducting experiments with Poppy Carlisle; he learned math through cleverly-designed computer games courtesy of his Uncle Emmett. Goof-ball he may have appeared, but Emmett was a mathematical and engineering genius, who also taught Robbie how to take apart and reassemble said computer and how to _tweak_ the pre-installed programs to make them – "_work better"_. Aunt Rosalie taught Robbie how to tear down an engine and rebuild it by the time he was seven. He was taught art appreciation by MeMe Esme and given a sense of style by Aunt Alice.

Through it all, Edward and I had strived to, first and foremost, make sure he developed a strong feeling of self worth and didn't become spoiled by the constant attention by all those around him. More than anything, we wanted him to have as normal a childhood as was possible, given our unique situation. We knew it was important that Robbie make friends and learn to interact with children his own age. Plus, Robbie loved sports, just like his father had at that age. For these reasons, Edward and I decided to enroll Robbie in a regular, human middle school when he turned ten. All in all, we were very proud of the caring, unselfish, and polite child we enrolled in Mirror Lake Middle School in Chugiak, Alaska. After preliminary testing, he was immediately place in all advanced classes, and the teachers wondered if they'd be able to keep up with him. He was soon taking high-school courses via the internet, and sailing easily through every class.

When we left Alaska over two years ago, after discovering just how special Robbie really was, we decided to settle here in New Hampshire. By the time he was fourteen, Robbie could easily pass for eighteen, so we had decided to let him apply to Dartmouth. Edward decided he might as well begin his college education, too, and had also applied. All the necessary documents and paperwork had proved easy to obtain. Edward had aced both the SAT and ACT tests; they weren't that challenging when you were a vampire. However, Robbie had aced them, too. Quite a feat when you were human, albeit an extraordinary human. They were both accepted. So now both my husband and my son were completing their second year at Dartmouth, Edward in Pre-Law and Robbie in Pre-Med. The entire family had decided to come for a visit during Spring Break this week to celebrate Robbie's birthday. The Volvo was a gift from his Poppy Carlisle…

"Mom… Mom… Earth to Bella… Mom…" Robbie was snapping his fingers and waving them in front of my face.

I gave a little head shake as my thoughts came back to the present and I saw that we were now parked in our spacious garage. I turned my head toward him, my eyes once again focusing on the handsome features of my son. I couldn't help the nostalgic look that came over my face.

"Oh, Robbie, you've grown up so fast," I said, a little sadly.

He rolled his vivid green eyes and said in exasperation, "Aw, Mom…it's _Rob!_"

****BPOV****

"Robert Edward Masen".

I sat in the audience beside the rest of our family and watched as our eighteen-year-old son accepted his diploma during Dartmouth's graduation ceremony. His father had just crossed the stage before him after receiving his own. They looked so much alike that we had let everyone assume they were twins. After all, it was highly doubtful that anyone would believe they were actually father and son.

To my right sat Ed and Liz, the former snapping picture after picture, while Liz dabbed lightly at tears with a tissue. To my left sat Carlisle and Esme, wearing proud expressions and clapping loudly. Farther down the row past Esme was Jasper, Alice, Em, and Rose; while Charlie, Billy, Jake, Leah and thirteen-year-old Vanessa took up the rest of the row on the right.

As Robbie crossed the stage, I cast a quick look at Vanessa. She was growing into a beautiful young lady, with long, straight black hair and dark eyes. She shared her father's contagious smile and innate charm, except where Robbie was concerned. Over the last few years, whenever our families visited, Robbie delighted in teasing her, especially by giving her the nickname "Nessie", which she hated. I was proud to say that Vanessa held her own and came back with a snarky remark to each of his digs. She persisted in calling him Robbie just to annoy him, even though nearly everybody called him Rob now. The two of them seemed to feed off each other; the more he teased, the snarkier she got, and the snarkier she got, the more he teased. It was a vicious cycle.

We had discovered a few years ago that, surprisingly, Vanessa was able to block her thoughts from Robbie most of the time. He was only able to read her mind if she let her guard down and allowed him in, much as it had been with Edward and me. We also found that Vanessa had a very strong will. Seldom did she allow Robbie to see her thoughts, much to his chagrin. When he questioned me about it, I simply told him that it was very impolite of him to try to read her thoughts, and he should exercise more control. He didn't like it, but he finally accepted it.

Now, however, when she thought no one was looking, her guard was down and I saw that star-struck look from her early childhood glowing in her eyes as she watched him descend the steps from the stage area. She continued to watch him until he was swallowed up in the sea of his classmates. Then as she turned her head, she caught my eyes on her. Her face suffused in a lovely peachy rose blush and I saw her bite her lip and drop her head in embarrassment. I had to smile and caught Leah's eyes over her daughter's head and we exchanged a silent message as only mothers can. I think, perhaps, our little Vanessa had a crush.

****RobPOV****

The angry _buzz_ of my pager signaled that I was needed back in the ER. I sighed, setting my lunch aside.

Well, it had been a good sandwich, at least the half I had been able to eat in peace during the ten minutes I had allowed myself to get some lunch. I gave a half grimace as I finished the sandwich in two bites before rising to leave the cafeteria. I finished off my bottle of green tea in a couple of long pulls and tossed the empty container into a recycle bin by the cafeteria doors. I pushed through the doors and headed down the hall toward the Emergency Room. At least the page hadn't said "STAT", so there wasn't a dire emergency awaiting me; no need to run.

I had chosen Emergency Medicine as my specialty because I wanted to help people, while at the same time be exposed to as many different medical conditions as possible. Emergency Medicine fit the bill. My heightened senses and endurance made the normally wearisome job easier to handle. But even I needed to eat.

One of the perks of the job was working with Poppy Carlisle. I had dropped the "Poppy" from his name when addressing him aloud years ago, but deep down inside, he would always be my Poppy and I still thought of him that way. We had both started here at Seattle's Harborview Medical Center when I completed my residency two years ago, and I felt very privileged to work with him. No matter how much I had learned in medical school and during my residency, I still learned new things every day from Poppy. He taught me how to develop my bedside manner and how to never take any patient, or anything they had to say, for granted. He taught me how to deliver good news with warmth and humility, and bad news with empathy and grace. He taught me that sometimes even the best treatment was nothing when compared with the faith of the patient, and he taught me that sometimes no matter what you did, it wasn't enough. He taught me how to never give up hope but also to accept that failure was part of the job.

After we graduated from Dartmouth together, Dad had continued on to law school at Columbia, while I was accepted into Dartmouth Medical School. Dad had completed law school six years ago but knew he'd never be able to practice in a regular office. He, Mom, Jasper, Alice, Em, and Rose had set up, and now ran, the Cullen Foundation. It was a charitable organization dedicated to making the dream of a college education a reality for as many deserving students as possible. They had finally found a useful way to exercise Alice's prognosticating abilities. Together, the six of them had already doubled the two billion dollars that Carlisle had originally endowed to begin the foundation, and next year they hoped to offer full tuition scholarships to ten thousand worthy high school seniors. They hoped to double the number of recipients in the next two years.

Dad was in his element. He had discovered while an undergrad that he had a knack not only for the law, but also for finance, which sort of went hand in hand with Alice's gift. All six of them were having a ball, and I, for one, was glad that Mom and Dad finally had a hobby other than living in my hip pocket, and I meant that in the nicest way possible. But, really, the whole 'watching every move I made' kind of got old the older I got.

After being accepted to medical school, I really wanted to date. I was eighteen and dating had proved to be nearly impossible with my parents around all the time. So when Dad expressed an interest in going to law school at Columbia, I encouraged both him and Mom to move to New York as they had planned to do before I was born. They still had the apartment Carlisle had given them as a wedding gift, so they finally decided, after much encouragement from me and the rest of the family, (yes, I admit, I _begged _Uncle Em and Uncle Jasper to help get them out of my hair), they moved to New York while I stayed in New Hampshire. I was finally able to breathe.

And breathe I did. I breathed on Becky Lewis, the first girl I actually dated. That lasted all of three weeks until she found out my family was rich and thought I would be her ticket to a better life. No, not happening.

Then there was Kaitlyn Shepherd. Oh, yes, I breathed on Katie - a lot! She was the first girl I slept with, even thought what we did involved very little sleeping. Katie was fun and we dated for six months before we went our separate ways by mutual agreement. We're still friends.

Then I breathed on Megan O'Conner. Oh, Lord, that girl was hot! She taught me things you could never learn in a textbook, and that's all I'm saying about that. Our relationship lasted for nearly a year until she graduated and moved back to California. We both realized that what we had wasn't a forever kind of thing, so we broke it off. I'm still friends with Megan, too.

After Megan, there was Francesca Devereaux, a gorgeous girl from New Orleans. I dated her for two weeks, and then spent three months trying to avoid her at all costs. Saying she was a little _eccentric_ was being kind. In all honesty, Francesca was a few fries short of a Happy Meal. She was crazy! She just couldn't accept that I didn't belong to her. She followed me around campus, hanging around the quad, just waiting for me to pass by. Frankly, it got a little scary when I took a peek at her thoughts and saw her sticking pins in a voodoo doll with my name across its chest. I had to call in the big guns, then. Yes, I'm not ashamed to admit it – I called my mother. One face-to-face encounter with a pissed-off vampire and Francesca moved back to New Orleans. Needless to say, we _are not_ still friends.

After that, I was a little more careful. It was six months before I felt confident enough to date again. That's when I met Lori Monetti, and then there was Jill Turner, and finally Lily Gerard. Nothing was ever really serious with any of them, and I was still friends with all three.

I never considered myself a womanizer because I never used a woman for selfish purposes. Everything between me and my chosen partner was always what we both wanted. I just loved women in general. I loved everything about them, the way they walked, the way they talked, the way they smelled, and the softness of their skin. I loved the way they tasted and the rough feeling of their tongue as they licked my skin. Yes, I loved women, and I enjoyed the freedom of being single. I didn't think that would be changing anytime soon. Yeah, right. Maybe if I kept repeating that, I would actually convince myself it was true.

Not for the first time, I realized that my last relationship had been with Lily and that had ended right after Thanksgiving during my last year of med school. I hadn't had a serious relationship, or even a real girlfriend, since that time. I had dated plenty of women since then, and tried to feel something for each of them, but it was like that part of me belonged somewhere else. I just had no desire for any of them. Suddenly, the memory of my visit to see Uncle Charlie and Jake's family right after Christmas that same year sprang to the forefront of my mind. Even now, just the thought of that late December night caused my heart to quicken and my dick to get hard. It amazed me that one memory could still wreak such havoc within me, even after all this time. I had to pause for a moment to get my body back under control. After filling my mind with visions of blunt force trauma injuries and severed limbs, I finally succeeded.

I pushed open the right side of the double-doors leading into the ER. My eyes went immediately to Stella, the day-shift receptionist and general mother-hen to all the ER staff. She reminded me so much of my Nana Liz. Stella was in her early sixties and sported a poufy hairdo that I swear could have housed a family of robins and no one would have been the wiser. Her laughing eyes crinkled at the edges as she gave me a broad smile.

"Hey, Stella, I thought you would have at least let me finish my sandwich before you called me back down here. Did you miss me that much?" It was our running joke that Stella wanted my body, and she had told me more than a few times that if she was twenty years younger, she would have declared open season on me.

"Oh, you wish, Dr. Hottie McHotterson. You couldn't handle me." She giggled like a teenager. "No, I called you in because you have a visitor."

She waved toward one of our private, outpatient waiting rooms as I asked, "Who is it?"

Stella just shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know, but she sure is pretty. You two-timing me behind my back, honey?"

I gave her my most innocent grin, "Now, Stella, you know you're my number one girl."

"Oh, aren't you a charmer. I'll remind you of those words after you see your visitor." She threw me a smile and added, "Take your time. Dr. Cullen is here to handle anything that comes up in the next, oh, say, hour or so?"

I left her with a wink and a smile as I headed toward the waiting room. I pushed open the door silently and drew up short as my eyes took in the woman waiting there. She was turned away from me as she stood studying one of the generic paintings on the far wall. I could see her long, black hair where it rested stick-straight and thick past her mid-back. The skin of her arms and shoulders, shown to perfection in a white, sleeveless dress, was tanned and smooth. My eyes dropped to her long, shapely, toned and tanned legs, also exquisitely displayed below the short skirt. Her feet were encased by a few straps of white leather which left her pink toes tantalizingly bare.

I drew in a deep breath as my heart thudded heavily in my chest. I could taste her scent on the air and my body reacted accordingly. I hadn't seen her in over five years, but it might as well have been yesterday. My body remembered her; my heart remembered her. No matter how much space and time had gone between us, those facts would never change. Five years ago she had been too young, too innocent to be the subject of my thoughts that night. The feelings she had caused to course through my body had shaken me to my core, both with their power and in the depth of the passion she inspired in me. I had felt nothing like it before or since, and no matter how hard I tried to forget her, I couldn't. My heart wouldn't let me. It was as if she became the center of my universe that night, whether I wanted it or not; she simply was.

And now she was here, in this hospital waiting room in Seattle, and I could see she wasn't that little girl anymore. I knew in an instant her power over me was just as strong as it had been all those years ago, a power I had come to realize that she had had over me from the time we were children.

She must have sensed my presence in the room, or perhaps she heard my ragged breathing, but slowly she turned to face me. Her warm, brown eyes, looking much too big in her heart-shaped face, met mine from across the room. I took a couple of steps toward her, letting the door swing closed behind me. I saw a look of determination cross her face as I stood rooted to the spot. I was again struck by the fact that the person before me was a grown woman; the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

She began walking toward me slowly, as if she was afraid I would turn tail and run from the room. The thought did cross my mind, but the look in her eyes left me paralyzed. I couldn't move away even if I wanted to. She stopped a few inches from me and I watched her tongue come out to moisten her lips before her hands lifted and reached out toward me. She placed her palms against my chest and I felt a shudder pass through me from her touch. Slowly her hands moved up my body, across my shoulders, and around until her long fingers were tangled in the hair at the nape of my neck. I felt a gentle pressure as she pulled my head towards hers, saw her tongue appear again, right before our lips met.

A fire ignited in my soul, placed there by the sparks that were tingling between our mouths. I felt her tongue softly lick my lips, a silent entreaty, begging for entrance. With a wild groan, I surrendered. My arms came up to clasp her tightly against me as I opened myself to her. Not just my mouth, but my whole body, my soul. I could deny her no longer. She was my other half; she completed me.

Our kiss continued for what could have been days, but in reality was just a couple minutes, as we fed off each other. I had wanted her for so long, thinking that I couldn't have her, but now, she was here, and I'd fight all the demons in hell before I'd give her up now.

Finally, our initial hunger for each other temporarily sated, our lips parted. I didn't let my hold on her slacken, so she couldn't draw back very much.

She drew in a shaky breath and laughed a little. "I've wanted to do that again for five long years. I was so afraid I'd never be able to. I've missed you so much, Robbie."

I couldn't hide my smile. Other than my mom and dad, she was the only one who still called me Robbie. I kissed her again, softly and with all the love that was due this special woman.

"I've missed you too, Nessie."

****A/N****

Okay, lovely readers. I hope the Epilogue delivered, and before you ask, YES, I do plan to write a little mini-fic, five or six chapters, that tell the whole "Robbie/Nessie" story. I will begin it with the final part of this epilogue, and tell a little more of their back story, especially that December night. It will be posted as a separate story, so if you want to read it, you might want to put me on author alert, unless you have already. Robbie and Nessie's story may just surprise you, I know it surprised me when I completed the outline.

**I want to thank each and every one of you for coming on this rollercoaster ride with me. I posted the first chapter of Bella, the Lioness nearly two years ago, on March 12, 2009. I have lived and breathed these characters every day of those two years and I really hate to let them go. However, Bella and Edward's story is finished, even if Robbie's still has a few chapters to go. **

**I wish I could give each and every one of you a hug and a personal thank you for reading this story. If you've been with me since the start, I love you HARD! And if you just started this story last week, or last month, or last night, I Love you, too. Those of you who have reviewed have been my lifeline sometimes. Just seeing that little email pop up and knowing that you took the time to let me know you were there, meant more to me than I could ever say. I truly love every one of you!**

**As I told you at the end of the last chapter, I will be continuing my other stories now that BtL is finished. Updates to 'A Twilight Star Trek', 'Broken Wings, Fallen Angel' and 'Rocket Man' are half written. I have a one-shot that I wrote for FGB that I will be posting very soon. I also have another one-shot that I wrote for the 'I'm With the Band' contest. I will be adding an EPOV to it and posting it as a mini-story. It will have only 4 or 5 short chapters, and if you read it when it was in the contest, then you already know how it ends. I just wanted to write a little more detail to it. Just for fun. **

**Also, just in case you ever go back and re-read this story, I'm going to be re-working each chapter, taking down the crazy stuff in the A/Ns. When I go back now and read some of that stuff, I cringe a little. So, I will be cleaning it up, making it a little more reader friendly for the person who just starts reading it next week. **

**In the meantime, lovely readers….**

**I really love you guys, and remember… **

**** May all your dreams be filled with Edward ** **

*****BM*****


End file.
